Force over Distance
by Angaradh
Summary: TRADUCTION DE CLEANWHITEROOM. Une journée comme les autres à bord du Destiny peut rapidement tourner au cauchemar, Young en fait la difficile expérience quand le vaisseau se met subitement en tête d'isoler Rush du reste de l'équipage. Fin alternative. Young/Rush à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** La mort prématurée de Stargate Universe a brisé mon petit cœur de fan et certainement celui de beaucoup d'autres au passage. Mortifiée par cette – absence de - conclusion scandaleuse, j'ai noyé mon dépit dans les fictions proposant une fin alternative et c'est en errant sur le fandom anglophone que je suis tombé sur ce petit bijou. Cinquante chapitres, c'est peu pour adoucir l'enterrement brutal d'une franchise mythique mais c'est tout de même du pur bonheur. Considérez cette traduction comme un hommage que je rends à une série avortée qui aurait mérité quelques saisons supplémentaires et comme une vengeance personnelle envers la MGM. Poignante, menée à un rythme effréné et ahurissante de détails tout droit sortis de l'univers Stargate, j'espère que cette histoire saura vous emporter autant que moi elle m'a emportée...

**Disclaimers.** Cette fiction est une traduction. J'encourage les lecteurs possédant de bonnes bases en anglais à aller directement consulter l'œuvre originale éponyme sur le profil de la talentueuse **CleanWhiteRoom**. Étant loin d'être une professionnelle, ayez pitié de mes modestes compétences et montrez-vous indulgents. J'ai bien sûr essayé de ne pas massacrer le style de l'auteur mais le texte a souffert du passage au français.

**Pairing.** Pour les presbytes, myopes et autres astigmates, je préfère renouveler l'avertissement : cette fiction est un Young/Rush. Homophobes, passez votre chemin. Non-convertis ouverts d'esprit, laissez-vous tenter. Yaoistes hardcore, vous risquez d'être déçus. Force over distance retrace les tribulations de deux écorchés vifs, pas le quotidien passionné d'un couple homosexuel. Rating M ne rime pas forcément avec sexe.

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal reste incontestablement Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 1**

_« Something of the emptiness we spin through silts and settles so that we can walk a little further out into the fog. » _Mark Haddon

_« Le vide où nous errons a sa volonté propre, c'est un séduisant labyrinthe qui nous égare un peu plus à chaque pas en nous faisant miroiter une sortie au prochain virage. » _Mark Haddon

-oOo-

A la mention de Rush, Young leva les yeux de son bol de protéines réhydratées. A la table voisine, Eli accompagnait ses propos de gestes expansifs, ses mains brassant inutilement l'air. Young reporta son attention sur sa cuillère.

« Vous allez penser que je suis dingue » fit Eli, sa voix portant aisément jusqu'aux tables attenantes, « Mais je pourrais le jurer. Le Destiny... » Il marqua une pause théâtrale, piquant la curiosité de Young. « Le Destiny a _un faible _pour lui ».

« Le Destiny a un faible pour lui » répéta narquoisement Scott.

« Je sais. _Je sais. _Dis comme ça, c'est complètement ridicule mais je vous assure que... »

« Impossible » coupa Greer en se penchant légèrement en avant, un doigt pressé contre la table. « Vous voulez savoir comment je le sais ? »

« Euh... »

« Je le sais parce que _personne _n'aime ce type. » Greer se rassit.

Young détourna les yeux mais pas assez vite pour ne pas remarquer le demi-sourire forcé d'Eli.

« Ça c'est de l'argument » commenta Eli et Young put pratiquement l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel.

Bataillant avec les derniers grumeaux agglomérés au fond de son bol, il fit un sort au reste de son diner et sortit du mess en boitant. A chaque mouvement, son genou gauche et ses côtes protestaient. Ils lui rappelaient en permanence qu'il était trop tôt pour reprendre du service. Il serra les dents et allongea le pas, arpentant douloureusement les coursives dont l'éclairage ne s'était pas encore remis de l'attaque de la semaine précédente.

Il avait eu l'intention de se rendre sur la passerelle. Décidant que rien ne pressait, il fit un détour par le pont d'observation pour reposer sa jambe. Il fut incapable de retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'installa sur le petit banc face à l'immense baie vitrée. Le vaisseau s'offrait à lui, les lueurs floues des étoiles défilant à toute vitesse alors que la robuste structure fendait l'espace en VSL.

Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore les voir au milieu des gerbes d'étincelles engendrées par l'explosion des plafonniers. Leur peau avait été d'un bleu pâle presque scintillant sous l'éclairage d'urgence du Destiny et leurs mouvements avaient déclenché une terreur primitive au plus profond de lui. Un petit contingent s'était introduit à bord du vaisseau, passant aisément les boucliers quasi-réduits à néant par les bombardements continuels. Il les avait affrontés, James à sa gauche et le reste de son équipe déployée derrière lui.

Impossible de se mettre à couvert.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et agrippa la rampe glacée qui courait le long de la vitre, courbant l'échine au souvenir de l'attaque. Les cris, les rafales de coups de feu, la façon dont son P90 avait pilonné son épaule à chaque tir.

« Tout va bien. » Il ignorait s'il s'adressait au Destiny ou à lui-même. Las, il serra la rampe à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et se hissa sur ses pieds.

Young reprit sa progression, passa devant la salle du fauteuil et déboucha quelques minutes plus tard sur la passerelle.

« Colonel » le salua Brody en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil par dessus les données qu'il étudiait. « Comment va votre jambe ? »

« Mieux » répondit succinctement Young. Son regard survola Park puis Volker et il soupira. Brody parut comprendre.

« Il n'est pas ici » fit-il d'un ton fatigué.

« Vous savez » intervint Volker « Je pensais que maintenant qu'on connait l'existence de la passerelle et qu'on sait qu'il a craqué le code maître, il arrêterait de nous éviter perpétuellement. »

« Il ne nous aime pas, c'est tout » répondit Brody sans cesser de fixer son écran.

« Il nous apprécie » contra Park avec optimisme. « Je veux dire... » Elle eut un petit geste impuissant. « A sa manière. »

Young sortit sa radio. « Rush, ici Young. Répondez. » Il relâcha le bouton.

« Ici Rush. »

Young haussa les sourcils.

« Vous êtes chanceux » commenta Volker en levant les yeux de sa console.

« Ici Rush. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez colonel ? » Young devinait que Rush se faisait violence pour rester cordial. Sa voix était maitrisée mais sa diction trahissait son irritation, tranchant le silence tendu comme du beurre.

« Vous êtes où exactement ? »

« En salle de contrôle. »

« Vous étiez supposé réparer l'artillerie avec le reste de l'équipe scientifique. » Young attendit l'immanquable répartie venimeuse de Rush.

Rien ne vint.

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent dans le calme, seulement troublées par le bruit des doigts pianotant sur les écrans tactiles. Young croisa les bras, s'accoudant à la console fétiche d'Eli pour soulager sa jambe.

« Rush » réitéra Young en élevant dangereusement la voix.

Plusieurs moniteurs dispersés dans la salle revinrent soudain à la vie, émettant aléatoirement de petits éclats de lumière bleue et or.

« Ce sont les... » débuta Volker.

« Ouaip » confirma Brody.

Park était déjà postée devant une console à compulser les nouvelles données. Young s'avança et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Il n'en était pas certain mais, apparemment, les batteries d'artillerie endommagées avaient été reconnectées au système.

« Dites-moi que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles » grogna Young, histoire d'en être sûr.

« La totalité du système d'armement est opérationnelle à l'exception du canon principal » traduisit Park. « Les trois batteries d'artillerie sont actives, la puissance est stable. »

« J'aimerais quand même qu'il m'explique comment il s'y prend » grogna Volker en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien ? » demanda Young.

« Non » rétorqua Brody.

Park regarda par dessus son épaule avec une moue de petite fille prise en faute. Young plissa les yeux.

« Rush » cracha-t-il dans sa radio, faisant claquer le nom comme un coup de fouet.

« De rien, colonel. Rush, terminé. »

« Il est de mauvaise poil depuis le début de la journée » l'informa Park. Il ne parvint par à déterminer si son expression était compatissante ou affligée.

« Bien. Comme ça on est deux. »

Il abandonna la passerelle, laissant l'équipe scientifique travailler en paix, et descendit en salle de contrôle. Il aurait amplement préféré rejoindre directement ses quartiers. La marche n'arrangeait pas sa jambe boiteuse mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'un Rush manigançant il ne savait quoi à bord.

Il ralentit le pas en approchant de la salle de contrôle. Le martellement régulier de ses rangers sur le métal se réduisit à un léger chuintement. Young passa silencieusement l'angle de la coursive et pénétra dans la salle, s'adossant à l'encadrement de porte.

La pièce était sombre. L'unique éclairage provenait des consoles qui irradiaient d'une lumière bleue pâle. Rush était courbé sur la console principale, une main frictionnant pensivement sa nuque.

Young envisagea plusieurs entrées en matière. N'en retint aucune.

« Vous avez raté le diner. Ça devient une habitude. »

Rush ne montra pas le moindre signe de surprise, comme s'il avait remarqué sa présence depuis le début.

« Colonel. Encore à surveiller mes faits et gestes » rétorqua-t-il sans daigner le regarder. « Ça devient une habitude. »

Young soupira.

« Park m'a dit que vous aviez reconnectés les batteries d'artillerie. Du bon travail. Ce serait encore mieux si vous arrêtiez de faire cavalier seul. »

« Hm. La prochaine fois peut-être. »

« Comment ça se présente avec le canon principal ? »

« Plutôt mal. » Rush retira sa main de sa nuque et la porta à sa tempe, effleurant les légères contusions laissées par l'interface neuronale. « Ce canon a été conçu pour être manipulé depuis fauteuil. »

« On s'est déjà passé du fauteuil » fit remarquer Young. « Vous aviez réussi à déverrouiller le système de mise à feu. »

« J'avais contourné le programme » avoua Rush en levant enfin les yeux de son écran. « Ce n'était qu'un palliatif. Quand je me suis servi du fauteuil il y a quatre jours, j'ai réinitialisé la totalité du système. »

« Trouvez un autre moyen de contourner le programme alors. »

« Bien sûr » rétorqua Rush en passant un main lasse sur son visage. « Rien de plus simple. Considérez que c'est fait. Je n'ai plus qu'à démanteler les six algorithmes adaptatifs qui verrouillent actuellement l'accès au processeur principal. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais d'endommager irrémédiablement le système. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? » soupira Young. « L'aide du SGC ? Eli ? »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne, je me débrouille très bien tout seul. »

« Faites comme vous le sentez mais je veux que ce canon soit opérationnel le plus tôt possible » décréta Young. « De préférence avant qu'on sorte de VSL. »

« Écoutez » reprit Rush. « Si jamais on a encore besoin de ce canon, on sera bien obligés de se servir du fauteuil. Il faut vous y faire. »

« C'est hors de question. »

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Parfait. » Rush écarta les bras avec fatalisme, le rictus que Young détestait tant se formant sur ses lèvres. « Formidable. Si je comprends bien, vous me demandez transcender toutes les lois de la physique juste pour vous faire plaisir. »

« Ce fauteuil a presque réussi à vous tuer. »

« Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, figurez-vous. Je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Vraiment ? » Young s'était exprimé très bas. Un instant, il douta que ses mots aient franchi les quelques mètres les séparant.

Les mains de Rush cessèrent de pianoter sur la console, suspendues au-dessus de l'écran tactile. Young observa les longs doigts soudain immobiles. Ils étaient un point de mire moins risqué que leur propriétaire. S'obligeant finalement à relever les yeux, Young croisa le regard scrutateur de Rush. Pour la première fois, il sentit que toute la puissance de l'intellect du scientifique était focalisée sur lui. Rush le disséquait, s'employant à le déchiffrer avec une précision quasi-chirurgicale.

« Faites-moi marcher ce canon. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Il put sentir Rush le suivre du regard alors qu'il tournait les talons et quittait la salle.

Cette nuit-là, il revécut l'attaque dans ses cauchemars.

_Il est trois heure du matin quand la sortie de VSL le réveille en sursaut. Il a tout juste le temps d'enfiler sa veste, les premières salves ennemies heurtent déjà les boucliers dans un fracas inquiétant. Par le hublot de ses quartiers, il peut parfaitement les distinguer – deux vaisseaux, peut-être plus, les canonnant à faible distance. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible. Le design anguleux des engins est spécifique aux aliens qui ont enlevé Chloé. Chloé et Rush._

_Il se rue dans la coursive et fonce en direction de la passerelle, cherchant à joindre Scott par radio._

_« Tout le monde à son poste » hurle-t-il pour être certain d'être entendu._

_« Compris » répond Scott._

_Quand il déboule sur la passerelle, les consoles clignotent d'un éclat doré, projetant les arcs mouvants des trajectoires sur les écrans principaux. Il aperçoit Chloé déserter la console fétiche d'Eli pour se précipiter sur une autre. Pieds nus, elle s'active comme une forcenée autour des moniteurs, les traits tendus par l'angoisse._

_« Au rapport » exige-t-il._

_« Le vaisseau est sérieusement endommagé » fait la voix de Rush dans son dos. « Boucliers réduits à trente pourcent »_

_« Trente pourcent ? Comment c'est possible ? »_

_« Quelque chose draine l'énergie des systèmes principaux » intervient Eli en essayant d'ignorer le sifflement strident des alarmes. « Les condensateurs sont chargés à bloc mais... »_

_« Quels sont les risques d'intrusion ennemie ? »_

_Personne ne répond. Il reporte son regard sur Rush. L'autre homme fixe intensément un point dans le vide, la tête penchée sur la gauche. Il a l'air d'écouter quelque chose que Young est incapable d'entendre. _

_« Scott » dit-il dans sa radio sans quitter le scientifique des yeux. « On risque d'avoir de la visite. Envoyez deux équipes armer les civils. Dites-leur que je les rejoins au mess, j'y donnerai mes instructions. »_

_« Il nous reste combien de temps ? » demande-t-il à Eli._

_« Cinq minutes » répond Chloé à sa place. « Peut-être moins. Je suis en train de rediriger ce qu'il nous reste d'énergie vers les zones les plus endommagées mais ça ne suffira pas. On ne tiendra pas très longtemps à ce régime. »_

_« Faites ce que vous pouvez. Greer et ses hommes les retiendront aussi longtemps que possible. »_

_Les portes s'ouvrent et Park surgit dans la salle, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par Brody et Volker. Le sas se referme dans un chuintement et Rush reprend brutalement ses esprits._

_« Brody » dit-il en pointant la console devant laquelle il se trouve. Sans une explication, il se rue vers les portes qu'il atteint en quelques foulées. Young agrippe son bras au passage et l'oblige à se retourner, le tirant sans ménagement vers les autres._

_« Vous croyez aller où comme ça ? » L'irritation a finit par le submerger et les mots sortent dans un grondement hargneux. Il n'arrive plus à se maîtriser. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer sa frustration sur Rush en dépit de la gravité de la situation._

_« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, colonel » aboie le scientifique, ses traits passant de la surprise à la rage en l'espace d'un instant. « Lâchez-moi. »_

_« Personne ne quitte cette salle » rétorque Young, suffisamment fort pour que chacun l'entende. « Personne n'ouvre les portes. Compris ? »_

_Une rafale de tirs ennemis traverse soudain les boucliers agonisants et ébranle violemment le vaisseau. Young est projeté contre une rampe en acier, l'impact provocant un craquement écœurant dans son flanc gauche. Il heurte brutalement le sol, le souffle coupé, et le hurlement des multiples alarmes lui donne un début de migraine. A côté de lui, Rush lutte pour conserver son équilibre alors que le pont continue de tanguer. Instinctivement, Young parvient à agripper la cheville du scientifique qui tente d'atteindre les portes. Il tire et Rush se retrouve à nouveau au sol._

_Les efforts de Young sont remerciés d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Serrant les dents, il traîne lourdement le scientifique jusqu'à lui, un bras passé autour de son abdomen, son buste épinglant ses jambes dans une tentative de placage rudimentaire. _

_« Les gars ! » hurle Eli par dessus le vacarme ambiant. « Sérieux, vous ne pourriez pas régler ça un autre jour ? »_

_L'intervention distrait Young et, que ce soit involontaire ou délibéré, le coude de Rush fait une rencontre fracassante avec ses côtes cassées. La douleur se répand dans son flanc et il desserre sa prise. Dans un regain d'énergie, Rush s'arrache à sa poigne et fonce vers les portes qui s'ouvrent inexplicablement à son approche._

_Depuis le sol, Young l'observe s'immobiliser une courte seconde, silhouette claire contrastant avec l'obscurité de la coursive. Il semble écouter attentivement quelque chose. La seconde suivante, il se détourne et disparaît dans les entrailles du Destiny sans un regard en arrière. _

_« C'était quoi ce bordel ? » hurle Eli._

_Young se hisse sur ses pieds à l'aide de la rampe, un main pressée sur ses côtes. Sa radio grésille. _

_« Colonel, ici Greer. »_

_« Young, j'écoute. »_

_« Colonel, Rush vient de nous passer sous le nez en courant comme un dératé. »_

_« Je sais, sergent. » Il marque une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Laissez tomber. »_

_« Compris. »_

_« Il est bien le seul » jette sarcastiquement Eli._

_« Eli » le reprend sèchement Young. « Parlez moins, agissez plus. »_

_Il abat son poing sur l'interrupteur des portes et quitte la salle. Greer l'attend dans la coursive._

_« Rien ne passe ces portes, sergent » ordonne-t-il. Il regarde Greer droit dans les yeux en désignant le sas d'un mouvement de tête. « Ils sont notre seule chance de survie. »_

_« Bien colonel. »_

_Young s'éloigne au pas de course et ses côtes lui font souffrir le martyr à chaque foulée. Il rejoint James au mess. Wray a déjà commencé à organiser leur défense. Des barricades de tables ont été montées et les civils se massent derrière ces boucliers de fortune, James et ses hommes postés près de l'entrée. Ils ont découvert lors de l'attaque de l'Alliance Luxienne que le mess est la position la plus facile à défendre du vaisseau – assez vaste pour accueillir tout l'équipage, doté d'un unique accès – et ils mettent cet avantage à profit._

_Le mess est leur ultime recours. _

_Ce qui en dit long sur la situation._

_« Colonel, on est au contact ! » crache soudain sa radio. La voix de Scott est pratiquement noyée sous les rafales de tirs. « Je répète, on est au contact. L'ennemi est à bord. »_

_Un cri retentit quelque part derrière lui et les civils se mettent à chuchoter furieusement entre eux._

_« Silence » hurle Young à la foule paniquée. « Que ceux qui ont des armes se positionnent directement derrière les barricades. Les autres, au fond. C'est un ordre. »_

_D'un geste de la main, il fait signe à James de former les rangs. Elle et ses hommes obtempèrent immédiatement. Un autre tir ennemi ébranle le vaisseau, projetant la majorité d'entre eux au sol. Young grimace en sentant la douleur de son flanc se réveiller sauvagement._

_« Becker » grogne-il au militaire à sa gauche. « Passez-moi votre P90. ». Le soldat le lui tend sans faire de commentaire et sort bravement son Beretta de sa ceinture. _

_L'équipe se rue dans la coursive. Ils n'ont même pas le temps de prendre position, un groupe ennemi tourne déjà l'angle du couloir._

_Plusieurs plafonniers explosent. Young et ses hommes peinent à échapper à la pluie d'étincelles qui s'abat sur eux. Les aliens sont tels que le colonel se les rappelle – la démarche gauche, l'échine anormalement courbée, la peau d'un bleu opalescent sous l'éclairage d'urgence du Destiny. _

_« Formez les rangs » hurle-t-il. A ses côtés, il sent plus qu'il ne voit James armer son P90. En l'espace d'une seconde, ils sont en place et ouvrent le feu sur le groupe adverse._

_Impossible de se mettre à couvert._

_Les aliens répliquent avec leurs armes à plasma. Elles sont lentes à charger mais indubitablement puissantes et ses hommes rompent les rangs, se plaquant contre les parois de la coursive pour laisser passer la salve. Ils n'ont pas l'opportunité de restaurer leur formation. Situé en première ligne, Young profite du champs libre pour continuer à faire feu. Un alien tombe, suivi d'un deuxième. La seconde suivante, c'est un de ses hommes qui s'effondre._

_James s'encastre dans le mur avec un craquement écœurant et Young se précipite pour la couvrir. Quand il s'élance, une douleur atroce remonte le long de sa jambe et c'est le black-out._

Le cauchemar s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'il regagna conscience. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya son visage humide de sueur froide d'une main tremblante, la respiration saccadée.

« Bordel. » Il passa rageusement le dos de sa main sur ses yeux, pressant son alliance glacée contre sa peau. La voix de TJ sortit de sa radio.

« Colonel Young, répondez. » L'infirmière paraissait légèrement essoufflée. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle essayait de le joindre. Sans se lever, il empoigna la radio sur sa table de chevet.

« Ici Young. »

TJ marqua une pause.

« Désolée de vous réveiller colonel. » Il détestait ces moments où TJ lui prouvait qu'elle le connaissait par coeur.

« Aucune importance, TJ. Poursuivez. »

« Le lieutenant James a repris conscience » dit-elle.

« J'arrive. »

Les coursives menant à l'infirmerie étaient pratiquement désertes. Il était vingt-trois heure, seuls les hommes affectés au service de nuit étaient encore debout. Il salua Brody d'un signe de tête quand il le croisa et, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il échangea quelques mots avec le pilote Dunning avant d'atteindre l'antre de TJ.

L'infirmière lui adressa un demi-sourire quand il la dépassa pour se rendre au chevet de James, slalomant entre les couchettes inoccupées.

« Colonel. » James tenta de se redresser lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Repos, lieutenant. » Il leva une main en signe d'apaisement. « Comment va votre épaule ? »

Elle grimaça. « Douloureuse mais TJ dit que j'y survivrai. »

« Content de l'entendre. » Young la gratifia d'une taloche sur le genou.

« Vous avez été touché » se souvint-elle. Elle détourna les yeux. « Vous essayiez de me couvrir. »

« Oubliez ça lieutenant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en pleine forme. »

« Bien, colonel. »

« Vous serez bientôt sur pieds. En attendant, reposez-vous. »

« Colonel, je voulais vous demander... »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« On était vraiment dans de sales draps. Ils étaient partout, mieux armés que nous. » Elle fit une pause, ne sachant visiblement pas comment poursuivre. « A ce moment-là... »

Elle se tut et il l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on avait perdu le vaisseau. »

Young retint une grimace. La douleur dans son genou se faisait insupportable. S'avançant de quelques pas, il s'assit au bord de la couchette de James et elle se décala pour lui faire de la place.

« Moi aussi » admit-il. Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, trop fugace pour atteindre ses yeux. Elle le fixa, manifestement prise de court. Il évita ses yeux et regarda ailleurs, prétextant contempler le plafond.

« Rush. Remerciez Rush. » Il se força à la regarder et à sourire d'un air rassurant. « Il nous a sauvé la peau. A tous. »

« Rush ? Comment ? » Elle ne réussit pas tout à fait à réprimer son expression écoeurée.

« Il a réussi à activer le canon principal et à restaurer les boucliers en se servant du fauteuil. » Young haussa les épaules. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est _connecté _aux détecteurs du Destiny pour repérer les aliens et, ensuite, il les a piégés dans des zones innocupées du vaisseau. Il s'en est débarassé en dépressurisant les salles où il les a enfermés. Ils sont tous morts. »

« Il est... » Elle ne termina pas sa question mais Young comprit.

« Il va bien » répondit-il. « En tout cas, il a l'air d'aller bien. »

« Hm. » James se renfrogna brusquement. Young se demanda ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher. « On a eu de la chance. »

« Je suppose » fit-il.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Young se releva. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller » dit-il. « Vous avez besoin de repos. »

« Oui. » Elle lui adressa un sourire. « Vous avez sûrement raison. »

« Prenez soin de vous » dit-il en tournant les talons.

TJ tenta de l'intercepter alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie. Il l'en dissuada d'un geste, ignorant ses sourcils froncés. Il avait pratiquement atteint ses quartiers quand il tomba sur Eli, presque littéralement parlant. Le gamin avait tourné l'angle de la coursive sans regarder, les yeux rivés sur l'écran d'un ordinateur portable.

« Attention » enjoignit Young en le retenant par les épaules..

« Oh pardon » marmonna Eli sans lever les yeux. « Ah, colonel Young ! Je vous cherchais justement. » L'ex-hacker parut soulagé de l'avoir trouvé. « Vous avez une minute ? »

« Pas ici » répondit Young. « Ma jambe ne va pas tarder à me lâcher, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Venez avec moi. » Il désigna ses quartiers. Eli était en ébullition et peinait à se contenir. Young eut du mal à se maintenir à sa hauteur. Dès qu'ils atteignirent leur destination, Eli ne perdit pas une seconde et installa son portable sur la table basse.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? » demanda Young en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Son articulation devint soudain beaucoup moins douloureuse et il résista à l'envie de grogner de satisfaction.

« Vous _savez _que je déteste espionner, hein ? Parce que je... »

« Eli » fit Young dans l'espoir de désamorcer l'interminable tirade à venir.

« Bref » reprit Eli sans se soucier de l'interruption. « Il faut absolument que vous voyiez ça. Si j'essaye de vous expliquer, vous... » Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

Young le regarda lancer un fichier vidéo. Les images provenaient visiblement d'un kino en vol stationnaire et montraient une coursive vide. Des portes verrouillées s'alignaient le long du couloir. Eli se pencha en avant pour presser le bouton _play_, lui cachant l'écran l'espace d'un instant, et la vidéo démarra. Sous les yeux attentifs de Young, l'éclairage jaune habituel du vaisseau se réduisit à une faible lumière bleutée, l''étrange phénomène se propageant comme une vague de plafonnier en plafonnier.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'on avait un éclairage d'ambiance » commenta Eli.

« Eli, qu'est-ce que... » Young s'interrompit.

Rush apparut à l'écran alors qu'il passait sous le kino sans le voir. Il paraissait fatigué, sa démarche normalement énergique était plus lente que d'ordinaire et il massait inconsciemment l'une de ses épaules. Le kino perdit un peu d'altitude et suivit le scientifique, offrant aux deux curieux une vue dégagée sur la coursive. Ils purent voir l'éclairage continuer à faiblir à mesure que Rush avançait.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? « murmura Young. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? »

« Rien du tout. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse exprès » répliqua Eli. « En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Regardez-le. Il a les yeux baissés. »

C'était vrai. Le scientifique marchait la tête basse, sa main agrippant toujours son épaule. Il semblait aussi exténué que Young.

« Regardez bien » dit Eli. « Juste là. »

Des portes s'ouvrirent sur la gauche de Rush. Il y eut un bref éclat de lumière jaune puis l'éclairage de la salle s'accorda au bleu tamisé de la coursive. Rush marqua une pause, vaguement étonné, et regarda furtivement sa main, l'air de se demander s'il n'avait pas accidentellement frôlé l'interrupteur. Ensuite, il contempla la salle, le kino filmant son profil alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas » fit-il en s'adressant au vaisseau.

Rush regarda furtivement autour de lui et remarqua pour la première fois le kino. Il tendit la main, aveuglant l'objectif un court instant, et renvoya le kino dans la direction inverse. L'image pâlit. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la caméra pour s'adapter à la soudaine luminosité.

« Bordel. » Young ferma les yeux. « C'est la salle du fauteuil, hein ? »

« Ouais » répondit aussitôt Eli.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il complote encore ? » Young posa un regard acéré sur l'ex-hacker. « Ne me dites pas qu'il essaye de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau en douce. »

« Peu probable » jugea Eli, inexplicablement enthousiaste. « Je pense plutôt que le vaisseau essaye de _communiquer _avec lui. C'est comme si le Destiny l'invitait dans cette salle, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'éteindre systématiquement les lumière est la meilleure façon d'inviter quelqu'un à faire quoi que ce soit » grogna Young.

« Le Destiny n'éteint pas les lumières » corrigea Eli avec de grands gestes. « Il _réduit la luminosité. _» Le jeune homme marqua une pause. « Rush a pas mal de maux de tête, vous savez. »

Young fixa Eli pendant trois bonnes secondes.

« Le vaisseau est aux petits soins pour _Rush_ ? »

« Non ! Enfin, en quelque sorte. » Eli soupira. « Peut-être, d'accord ? Dit comme ça, je sais que ça a l'air dingue mais... »

« Écoutez » fit Young, coupant court à son monologue. « Je veux juste que vous gardiez un œil sur Rush. Il s'est servi du fauteuil et, quand on sait ce que ce machin a fait à Franklin, je préfère prendre mes précautions. Après, je me fiche de savoir si le vaisseau l'aime ou s'il le déteste, ils peuvent même se marier s'ils en ont envie. Ce qui compte, c'est de s'assurer que Rush va bien, qu'il se comporte normalement et qu'il ne recommence pas à faire ses coups en douce. »

« Okay » maugréa Eli. A en juger par son ton, le gamin jugeait qu'il était passé à côté du plus important.

« Prenez du repos » lui conseilla Young en se levant pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la coursive.

Le sas se referma derrière Eli et, durant un long moment, Young resta immobile, le front appuyé contre le métal frais des portes et les yeux fermés. Il pouvais sentir les vibrations ténues du vaisseau contre sa peau. Pensivement, il fit courir sa main sur la surface lisse.

« Tu lui parles, hein ? » murmura-t-il au vaisseau.

Durant un long moment, il resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne _me _parles pas ? »

Évidement, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Young soupira et empoigna sa radio. « Lieutenant Scott, répondez. »

« Ici Scott, colonel. Je vous écoute. »

« Postez quelqu'un devant la salle du fauteuil. Personne n'entre ou ne sort sans ma permission. »

« Compris, colonel. »

« Lieutenant... »

« Oui, colonel ? »

« Surtout pas le Dr Rush. »

« Bien reçu. »

Quand la radio de Young se remit à grésiller, il était cinq heure du matin et il n'avait réussi à dormir que quelques petites heures.

« Colonel Young, ici Rush, vous me recevez ? »

« Bordel » grogna Young en émergeant avec difficulté. Il tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de sa radio.

« J'écoute. »

« Colonel, pourquoi vous m'avez mis un _garde_ devant la salle du fauteuil ? »

« Simple précaution, Rush » rétorqua-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence. Il se demanda ce que fabriquait Rush. Différentes hypothèses lui vinrent à l'esprit – Rush regardant furieusement sa radio, Rush balançant quelque chose contre un mur, Rush cherchant à ce débarrasser du malheureux qui montait la garde devant la salle...

« Rush » fit Young dans sa radio.

« Si vous voulez que je reconnecte le canon principal, il faut que je puisse transférer certaines commandes vers la passerelle. Et ces commandes ne sont accessibles que depuis l'interface centrale. » Young pouvait pratiquement sentir les efforts qu'il déployait pour contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

Et il n'avait strictement rien compris à son petit discours.

« Je vais faire l'effort de le dire plus simplement. Je dois pouvoir accéder au _fauteuil _» cracha Rush avec condescendance.

« Vous y travaillerez plus tard » rétorqua Young. « Quand le reste de l'équipe scientifique sera levée par exemple. »

« Plus tard » répéta Rush d'une voix glaciale.

« Oui, plus tard » répondit Young en imitant son ton condescendant. « Avec le reste de l'équipe scientifique. »

Pas de réponse.

Young essaya de se rendormir mais ses efforts ne furent pas un franc succès. Il finit par se lever puis se rasa et se doucha avant de descendre au mess pour un petit-déjeuner matinal. Sans surprise, aucun scientifique n'était debout à l'heure du premier service et il s'installa en face de Camile Wray.

« Camile. »

« Colonel Young » répondit-elle froidement en le regardant par dessus son bol de bouillie. Ce qu'elle vit la fit changer de ton. « Vous avez l'air épuisé. »

« Rien de bien méchant. »

« Comment avancent les réparations ? »

« Plutôt bien, je dois dire. » Young remua négligemment sa bouillie de protéines. « Nos trois batteries d'artillerie sont opérationnelles et les boucliers ont presque regagné leur puissance maximale. Il ne reste que des problèmes mineurs, nos experts y travaillent. »

« Et le canon principal ? » Wray se força à avaler une autre bouchée de son petit-déjeuner.

« Rush planche encore dessus. D'après lui, il va falloir se servir du fauteuil pour le récupérer. »

« Du fauteuil ? » Wray fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que c'était dangereux ? »

« Ça l'est » répondit Young en grimaçant. « Il est peut-être possible de transférer les commandes vers la passerelle mais ce foutu fauteuil est un passage obligé quoi qu'on essaye de faire. »

Wray soupira.

« Comme vous dites » acquiesça Young.

Il mangèrent en silence un moment, focalisés sur leur repas respectifs et essayant chacun de l'avaler le plus rapidement possible.

« Un nouvel approvisionnement ne serait pas de refus » commenta Wray en atteignant victorieusement le fond de son bol.

« Vous n'avez pas tort. Je vais voir si Rush et Eli peuvent nous organiser une virée sur une planète habitable. »

Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête satisfait en quittant la table. Young la regarda partir. Alors qu'elle sortait du mess, Rush passa l'angle de la coursive en marche commando et faillit la percuter. Il agrippa son bras pour lui épargner la chute.

« Désolé. »

« Désolée. »

Young leva les yeux au ciel.

Wray disparut dans la coursive. Rush traversa le mess à grands pas et attrapa le bol de protéines réhydratées que lui tendait Becker. Le scientifique entreprit d'engloutir sa ration à une vitesse qui n'aurait pas dû être humainement possible. Debout dans un coin du mess, il mangeait face à leur cuisinier attitré, sans doute pour pouvoir lui rendre immédiatement son bol.

Becker observait Rush avec une sorte d'amusement résigné et Young eut l'intuition que cette scène arrivait fréquemment.

« Il n'y a pas le feu, Rush. »

Le scientifique leva le nez et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Asseyez-vous » lui intima Young en désignant le siège que Wray venait de déserter.

« Je suis très occupé, colonel. »

« Je vois ça. »

Rush plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Asseyez-vous. Il faut qu'on discute de votre petit projet. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Rush affichait désormais l'expression désinvolte que Young avait appris à redouter. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Il l'avait trop souvent entendu par le passé.

« Votre projet de vous servir du fauteuil » précisa Young en essayant de ne pas trahir son malaise.

Rush lui jeta un regard acéré mais prit néanmoins place face à lui, balançant presque son bol à moitié vide sur la table. « Alors dites-moi, colonel, quelles sont vos conditions ? Qu'est ce que je vais encore devoir accepter pour que vous me _permettiez _de... »

Young leva une main impérieuse avant que Rush ne puisse démontrer toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales. « Arrêtez de tout dramatiser. »

Rush poussa un soupir irrité et contempla sa cuillère, regardant la pâte blanche retomber mollement dans son bol.

« Mes conditions sont les suivantes. Premièrement, vous collaborez avec l'équipe scientifique. Deuxièmement, un de mes hommes reste stationné devant la porte en cas de pépin. Troisièmement, personne ne s'assoit dans le fauteuil. »

« Premièrement, je collaborerai avec Eli et personne d'autre. Deuxièmement, à quoi servira votre soldat s'il est stationné _derrière _la porte ? Et troisièmement, vous avez ma parole. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de négocier, Rush. »

« D'accord. J'accepte Eli, Brody et Park. Volker reste dehors »

« Rush. »

« Parfait. » Rush donna un coup de cuillère sur la table et un clang sonore retentit. « Va pour Volker et son idiotie congénitale. On peut commencer quand ? »

« Quand vous voulez. » La voix de Young resta parfaitement calme. « Tenez-moi au courant, je tiens à être présent. »

« Disons neuf heure et demi alors ? »

« Très bien. »

« C'est ça. Très bien. » Rush se leva.

« Vous n'avez pas terminé votre repas. »

« Ne vous privez pas, colonel. »

Rush quitta le mess avec une expression hargneuse. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, la quasi-totalité de salle reprit son souffle et quelques rires nerveux s'élevèrent.

« Reprenez vos discutions, il n'y a plus rien a voir » commanda Young. Il ramassa son bol et celui à moitié vide de Rush pour les donner à Becker.

Dans le début de matinée, il fit un saut au camps d'entraînement que Scott avait créé pour les civils et régla quelques questions d'ordre logistique. L'heure de se rendre à la salle du fauteuil sonna rapidement et, sur le chemin, il croisa Eli et Brody. Tous deux parlaient d'une quelconque querelle scientifique impliquant des rhéostats et des condensateurs. Enfin, Eli parlait et Brody lui répondait par monosyllabes, signifiant le plus souvent son accord. Young les rejoignit et les salua d'un mouvement de tête.

Quand ils débouchèrent sur la salle du fauteuil, ils la trouvèrent en pleine ébullition. Des ordinateurs portables étaient ouverts sur les consoles, tels de gros papillons, et vrombissaient doucement. Young s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte, observant Park et Volker lancer les différents systèmes. Au centre de la pièce, le fauteuil trônait, inactif.

« Colonel » le salua Greer.

« Sergent » répondit Young sur le même ton. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Bien je suppose. J'ai mis du temps à prendre le pli mais je maîtrise maintenant. C'est tout un art. »

« Un art ? » répéta Young, perplexe.

« Oui. L'art de surveiller des matheux qui s'abrutissent devant des ordinateurs. »

Young retint un sourire amusé. « Ces matheux sauvent nos fesses trois fois par semaine. En ce qui me concerne, ça vaut bien un traitement de faveur. »

« Pas faux, colonel. »

Young désigna le sas d'un mouvement de tête. « Restez bien devant les portes, sergent. »

Greer acquiesça et recula de plusieurs mètres. Young se radossa contre l'encadrement de porte en essayant de soulager sa jambe boiteuse.

« Où est Rush ? » s'enquit Volker en prenant place derrière la console principale. « On n'attend plus que lui. »

« Je suis là, Mr Volker » répondit Rush en franchissant le sas.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans la salle que les lumières faiblissaient déjà. Le fauteuil s'activa dans un bourdonnement sinistre et les fers des accoudoirs s'ouvrirent en émettant un claquement audible.

Rush tressaillit comme si on l'avait frappé et passa une main sur son visage. Au même moment, Young et Greer s'avancèrent instinctivement pour le tirer en arrière, loin du fauteuil. Greer fourra littéralement Rush dans les bras de Young et se posta devant eux, pointant son arme sur l'interface. Le genoux de Young faillit céder sous leurs poids conjugués et le colonel s'appuya davantage contre le mur pour rester debout. Il rétablit son équilibre et celui de Rush en grinçant des dents.

Young empoignait toujours le sweat-shirt du scientifique. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la mesure dans un rythme endiablé.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

Au centre de la salle maintenant obscure, le fauteuil continuait de bourdonner. Attendant Rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Deuxième chapitre de cette excellente fiction, j'espère vraiment que le passage au français n'érode pas trop ses qualités premières. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à tous. La suite paraîtra lundi prochain. Pour les curieux et les impatients, n'hésitez pas à visiter le profil de la talentueuse **CleanWhiteRoom**. En plus de _Force over distance_, vous y trouverez également _Mathematique_ et _Ad noctum _qui en sont respectivement à sept et six chapitres pour le moment et qui sont toutes les deux absolument géniales...

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 2**

Rush s'arracha à la poigne de Young avec un sifflement de douleur.

« C'est un _fauteuil_, bon sang » cingla-t-il à l'attention de Greer qui tenait toujours en joue l'interface neurale. « Il est fixé au sol. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse ? »

« Allez dire ça à Franklin » marmonna Greer sans baisser son P90.

« C'est ridicule. » Rush regarda Young avec insistance. Le colonel ne savait pas si le scientifique cherchait son approbation ou si c'était une provocation. Dans le doute, il ignora le commentaire.

Rush s'avança à nouveau et alla se pencher sur la console que manipulait Eli.

« C'est franchement flippant, vous savez » lui jeta Eli. « Je veux dire, même vous, vous devez admettre que ça mérite au moins un neuf sur dix sur l'échelle des trucs flippants. »

« Eli. »

Rush était déjà en train de télécharger son programme dans l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur la console principale.

« Plutôt un huit et demi » fit Volker après un instant de réflexion.

« Je mettrais un sept » intervint Brody.

« Pas moyen » se récria Eli. « Un _sept_ ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les lumières ont baissé ? » demanda Park.

« Question d'ambiance ? » suggéra Volker.

Le badinage de l'équipe scientifique avait en partie calmé Greer. Sur un geste de Young, il s'éloigna du fauteuil en baissant son arme.

« Je déteste ce machin » articula lentement Greer.

« Bienvenu au club, sergent. »

Young surveilla leur progression durant la demi-heure qui suivit. En dehors de la première activation du fauteuil au moment où Rush était entré dans la salle, rien d'étrange ne se produisit. Alors que l'équipe scientifique venait de réussir à accéder aux systèmes principaux, Young fut distrait par l'arrivée du lieutenant Scott.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lieutenant ? »

« C'est Wray, colonel. » Scott était légèrement essoufflé. « C'était son tour d'utiliser les pierres ce matin. » Scott marqua une pause et Young lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Elle vient de revenir. Elle dit que le colonel Telford est de l'autre côté et qu'il attend de pouvoir se connecter à quelqu'un. Apparemment, le Haut Commandement veut s'entretenir avec vous. »

Young se massa les tempes en soupirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'équipe scientifique qui tenait un genre de conférence autour de la console principale.

« Très bien. Je vous suis, lieutenant. »

Ils parcoururent les coursives jusqu'à l'ancien dépôt où avaient été installées les pierres de communication. A leur arrivée, Wray faisait les cent pas, les bras croisés.

« Camile » dit Young pour capter son attention. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Mais nos histoires avec l'Alliance Luxienne ne s'arrangent pas. Je crois que le Haut Commandement va réessayer de composer vers le Destiny en utilisant une autre source d'énergie. »

Young fronça les sourcils. « Bien. Voyons ce qu'ils ont à nous raconter. » Il se tourna vers Scott. « Lieutenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas... »

Scott secoua la tête et s'assit à la table. Il pris une pierre et la plaça sur l'interface scintillante. Young étudia la fugace expression de désorientation qui passa sur son visage quand la conscience du colonel Telford prit possession de son corps. Telford se leva.

« David » l'accueillit Young.

« Everett. »

« Bon retour. »

Telford lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. « Il faut qu'on parle. » Telford regarda Wray avec insistance, attendant manifestement qu'elle comprenne que sa présence était indésirable. Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la salle.

« Asseyez-vous David » enjoignit Young en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Il ne réussit pas à masquer complètement sa grimace de soulagement quand il arrêta de solliciter sa jambe boiteuse.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » Telford réussi a paraître exaspéré. « _Encore _? Comment ? »

« On a eu de la visite il y a quelques jours. J'ai été touché. »

« Bon sang, Everett. Vous pourriez nous tenir informés de ce qui se passe ici. Nous n'avons été sans nouvelle du Destiny pendant quatre jours. Jusqu'à ce matin... »

Young leva une main. « On a coupé les communications par pierres le temps de mettre assez de distance entre nous et les aliens. Je craignais qu'un des nôtres ne se retrouve sur leur vaisseau. Ils ont encore la pierre qu'ils ont prise à Rush. »

« Quelle est votre situation ? »

« On a presque terminé les réparations. Le canon principal nous donne du fil à retordre mais les boucliers et les infrastructures défensives sont opérationnels. Le Haut Commandement recevra mon rapport complet sous vingt-quatre heures. »

« Il va nous falloir plus que ça. » Telford se pencha par dessus la table. « Nous allons réessayer de composer vers le Destiny. Depuis le site alpha cette fois. Le colonel Carter et le Dr McKay ont été rappelés sur Terre pour diriger l'opération. Ils ont trouvé un moyen d'alimenter la porte en utilisant une série d'E2PZs. »

« Leur méthode est sûre ? »

« Ils n'en sont pas certains. Ils doivent d'abord s'entretenir avec Rush. »

Young eut un petit rire.

« Il va falloir qu'il revienne sur Terre. »

« Bon courage. Il n'acceptera jamais. »

« Peut-être pas volontairement. » admit Telford en détournant les yeux. Young fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire David ? »

« Écoutez. Si Carter et McKay viennent ici pour étudier les chances de réussite de leur projet, il va les mener par le bout du nez. Il connait ces systèmes mieux que personne. Il a complètement roulé dans la farine la première équipe d'experts qu'on a envoyée ici et il n'était là que depuis quelques _semaines_. Nous n'avons même pas encore découvert comment il s'y est pris. Sans compter que, maintenant, il est beaucoup plus expérimenté. »

Young plissa les yeux. « Vous oubliez que Carter et McKay sont... »

« D'excellents scientifiques, je sais. Mais en matière de manipulation, il ne font pas le poids face à Rush. Il en fera ce qu'il veut. »

« David... »

« Il faut qu'il revienne sur Terre, Everett. Là où il ne pourra pas manipuler les systèmes. »

« Rush tuerait pour obtenir davantage de personnel et d'équipements » fit remarquer Young. « Je doute qu'il essaye de saboter vos efforts si vous pouvez contribuer à réparer le vaisseau. »

« Pas s'il est remplacé à la minute où les renforts franchiront la porte. Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. » Telford abattit sa main sur le métal de la table.

« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, David » répondit calmement Young. « A moins que je ne sois remplacé aussi. »

« Cette décision n'a pas encore été prise. »

« Je vois. »

« Faites en sorte que Rush utilise ces pierres, colonel. C'est un ordre direct du général O'Neill. »

« Je n'obligerai _personne _à échanger de corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Telford fronça les sourcils et se repencha en avant. « Il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas le choix, Everett. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Que nous avons étudié les technologies de communication des Anciens. » Telford l'observa avec attention. « Si un individu a déjà utilisé les pierres, même une seule fois, il existe un moyen de se connecter à cette personne sans activer l'autre terminal. »

Young secoua la tête en serrant les poings. « C'est le genre de boîte de Pandore qu'il vaut mieux ne pas ouvrir, David. »

« C'est à nous d'en juger. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous comptez arracher Rush au Destiny contre sa volonté s'il refuse de coopérer ? »

« C'est l'idée. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Réfléchissez. Au mieux, Rush est un élément rétif. Au pire, il est en train de saboter activement toutes nos tentatives pour vous ramener sur Terre. Ce type est un manipulateur, c'est un réel danger pour cette mission. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez à le défendre. »

Young se passa une main sur le visage. « Gérer Rush est un boulot à temps plein. Je suis le premier à le dire. » Il étudia soigneusement Telford, ne manquant rien des tics rageurs qui agitaient son visage.

Young décida de changer son fusil d'épaule. « Vous savez ce que faisait Rush avant d'être recruté pour le programme Stargate par le Dr Jackson ? » demanda-t-il plus chaleureusement. « Essayez de deviner. »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Telford conserva un visage neutre. S'il fut surpris par le brusque changement de sujet, il n'en montra rien.

« Il était professeur d'université. Professeur de maths, pour être précis. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« Je me demandais juste où il avait appris tout ça. »

« Appris quoi ? » Telford évitait délibérément son regard.

« A décrypter les gens. A les manipuler comme il le fait. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il ne fait confiance à personne. » Young marqua une pause et croisa les bras. Telford échoua de nouveau à soutenir son regard. « Dites-moi, David, vous l'avez beaucoup fréquenté quand vous étiez sur Icarus ? »

Telford remua sur sa chaise avant de lever les yeux. « Pas plus que les autres scientifiques. »

« Tiens donc. » Young se rapprocha de Telford. « Comme c'est intéressant. J'aurais pourtant juré que le profil de Rush aurait beaucoup plu à l'Alliance Luxienne. Et comme vous étiez sous leur influence à ce moment-là... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Parlez clairement. Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? »

Un silence glacial s'installa entre eux. Young le laissa s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne inconfortable.

« Absolument rien » répondit-il enfin de son ton le plus neutre. « Simple constatation. »

« Je dois rentrer » annonça Telford. « Nous attendons votre rapport dans les vingt-quatre heures qui viennent. A ce moment-là, vous devrez nous dire quand Rush utilisera les pierres. »

Telford n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il tendit la main et retira la pierre de l'interface. Quelques secondes plus tard, Young regardait le lieutenant Scott.

« Ça a été rapide » observa Scott. « Tout est okay ? »

« Ouais » répondit Young. « Ils planchent sur un nouveau plan pour composer vers le Destiny. »

« Rien de neuf alors » commenta sarcastiquement Scott.

Young s'apprêtait à répondre quand sa radio se mit à grésiller.

« Colonel Young, répondez. » C'était Greer.

Le ton du sergent fit naître un mauvais pressentiment dans sa poitrine. Empoigner sa radio fut presque difficile.

« J'écoute. »

« Colonel, on a comme un problème. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez venir jeter un œil. »

« Bordel » marmonna Young en fermant les yeux.

« Colonel ? » fit Scott. Quand Young rouvrit les yeux, le lieutenant lui tendait patiemment une main. Il la saisit et se hissa sur ses pieds.

« Allons-y, lieutenant. »

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du fauteuil, rien n'indiquait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Greer était posté dans un coin de la pièce et l'équipe scientifique s'activait autour des consoles. Rush faisait les cent pas à côté du fauteuil, l'air passablement irrité.

« Écoutez » fit Eli en s'adressant à Rush. « Je ne _peux pas_, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un système statique. On dirait plutôt un genre de manifestation générée par un équilibre thermodynamique et si j'essaie d'inverser le processus... »

Rush et Eli se fixèrent durant une seconde.

« D'accord, d'accord » concéda Rush en détournant les yeux. « Je suis au courant, merci. »

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » les interrompit Young.

Rush soupira en se massant machinalement la nuque. La réponse vint d'Eli.

« On avait besoin d'interrompre le flux énergétique qui relie le fauteuil au canon principal mais on n'arrivait pas à contourner les algorithmes adaptatifs qui protègent le processeur. Pas moyen d'accéder aux programmes du fauteuil. On a dû couper la connection manuellement. »

« _Et _? » s'impatienta Young.

« Et, quand Rush s'est approché du fauteuil pour débrancher le dispositif, il s'est fait... comment dire ? Piéger par un champ de force ? »

« _Quoi _? » rugit Young.

Eli et Park tressaillirent.

« Je leur ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée » intervint Greer depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

« Rush » grogna Young en se ruant sur le scientifique.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous » conseilla Rush. Levant le bras, il tendit prudemment la pince à dénuder qu'il tenait dans la direction de Young. Une quinzaine de centimètres avant que la pince touche le colonel, un champ de force doré apparut et se volatilisa quand Rush retira l'outil.

« Cette chose fait un mal de chien » l'informa Rush.

« _Bordel._ Rush. »

Rush haussa les épaules.

« Il vous faut combien de temps pour abattre ce champ de force ? » Young se tourna vers Eli.

Personne ne répondit.

« Colonel » intervint posément Rush. « Il se trouve que ce champ de force puise son énergie directement au cœur du vaisseau en utilisant le fauteuil comme relai. Ce qui signifie... » Rush marqua une pause, son expression impénétrable. « Que le désactiver va être extrêmement difficile. »

« Mais pas impossible. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Non » acquiesça Rush en se massant la nuque. « Difficile mais pas impossible. »

Le verdict de Rush évacua une partie de la tension ambiante mais Young ne se sentit pas soulagé pour autant. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait étreint au moment où il était entré dans la salle. C'était toujours pareil avec Rush. Cet homme avait sur lui une emprise qu'il ne réussissait pas à identifier. L'équilibre qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux était précaire, ils flirtaient continuellement avec l'envie de s'entre-tuer, mais garder Rush vivant et en bon état était devenu une affaire personnelle pour Young. Comme si veiller sur le scientifique était sa façon de s'amender pour ce qu'il lui avait fait un an plus tôt.

« De qui avez-vous besoin ? » demanda-t-il à Rush. « Carter et McKay sont tous les deux sur Terre. On peut vous appeler l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux, si ça peut vous aider. »

« N'importe lequel fera l'affaire » répondit Rush. « Ceci dit, je pense que McKay connait mieux ce type de technologie que Carter. »

« Accordé. » Young adressa un signe de tête à Scott qui quitta immédiatement la salle. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« On pourrait essayer de réduire les réserves d'énergie du vaisseau » proposa Park depuis sa console. « On active les batteries d'artillerie et tous les systèmes périphériques. Avec un peu de chance, le déficit énergétique obligera le Destiny à couper le champ de force. »

Rush haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine. On est toujours poursuivis. On sortira de VSL bien avant que le champ de force faiblisse. »

« Okay, on laisse tomber cette idée pour l'instant » dit Young. « Et vous, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose depuis là-dedans ? »

Rush secoua la tête et brandit la pince qu'il avait utilisée plus tôt. Quand il fut certain d'avoir l'attention de Young, il la jeta sur le panneau de contrôle situé au dos du fauteuil. La pince fut déviée par le même bouclier d'énergie doré.

« Dommage » commenta Young.

« A qui le dites-vous. »

« Ah ! » Il furent tous les deux distraits par le cri d'enthousiasme d'Eli. « Je crois que j'ai quelque chose. Le flux énergétique est en train de muter... »

Young se précipita pour regarder par dessus l'épaule d'Eli. Les données qui défilaient sur le moniteur ne l'avancèrent pas des masses.

« Comment ça il _mute_ ? » cingla Rush.

« Les fréquences harmoniques du champ de force fluctuent » précisa Brody.

« Ce qui signifie ? » gronda Young qui sentait sa frustration monter.

« Aucune idée » répondit Brody.

« Je suggère de virer le personnel inutile. » Rush avait recommencé à faire les cent pas derrière le bouclier invisible.

« Greer, Park, Volker, dehors. » ordonna Young. Il croisa le regard de Rush qui fit un léger signe de tête en direction de Brody. « Vous aussi, Brody. »

« Sympa, merci » fit Brody en se levant.

Young les suivait des yeux quand il fut distrait par un soudain éclat de lumière. Le bouclier autour du fauteuil se mit à briller, luisant furieusement dans la pénombre de la salle.

« Oh non » souffla Eli, si bas que Young l'entendit à peine.

Au même moment, le champ de force se rétracta de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et Rush fut éjecté vers l'arrière par une violente décharge. Il heurta brutalement le sol, sa tête frappant le métal dans un craquement audible.

« _Rush_. » Young s'avança autant qu'il put sans toucher le bouclier.

Pas de réponse.

« Bordel, Eli » cracha Young. « Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? »

« J'y suis pour rien ! » Eli agrippa son ordinateur portable et se risqua au bord du champs de force. « Il va bien ? »

« Aucune idée » répondit Young.

« On est mal » fit Eli. Il inclina l'ordinateur pour que Young puisse lire les données affichées à l'écran. « Vous voyez ça ? » poursuivit-il. « Cette fluctuation énergétique était _destinée _à réduire le périmètre couvert par le champ de force. Elle vient directement du processeur principal du Destiny. »

« Donc le vaisseau a décidé de séquestrer Rush ? »

« Ouais » soupira Eli. « On dirait bien. »

« Formidable. » Young pressa ses tempes du bout des doigts.

« Rush » retenta Eli. « _Rush_. Répondez. Bon sang, j'espère qu'il n'est pas mort. Est-ce qu'il _respire_ au moins ? »

Young s'éloigna d'Eli pour faire le tour du champ de force désormais visible et regarda attentivement. Rush était avachi au pied du fauteuil. Young s'agenouilla aussi près que possible, les yeux plissés. Il finit par distinguer suffisamment bien la poitrine du scientifique pour la voir s'élever et s'affaisser à un rythme régulier.

« Il respire » assura-t-il.

« On appelle TJ ? » questionna Eli. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours désordonnés entre son ordinateur et Rush.

« Non » marmonna Young. « TJ ne nous servira à rien si elle ne peut même pas l'approcher. »

« Un point pour vous. »

Young se pencha aussi loin qu'il put, surveillant le reflet doré du bouclier avec méfiance.

« Rush » essaya-t-il encore. « Bordel, Rush, réveillez-vous. »

Les paupières du scientifique papillonnèrent.

« Dr Rush ! » insista Eli. « Bougez-vous, mon vieux. Faites nous au moins un signe. »

Rush se prit la tête entre les mains en grognant. Il se redressa péniblement en position assise, le dos appuyé contre le pied du fauteuil. Young détourna brièvement les yeux. Si leurs situations étaient inversées, il n'aurait pas voulu montrer la moindre faiblesse en présence du scientifique.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda Young au bout d'un moment.

« Bien » répondit sèchement Rush. « Depuis combien de temps...? »

« Moins de cinq minutes. »

Rush leva finalement les yeux et son expression s'assombrit alors qu'il examinait le champ de force. Légèrement visible, le bouclier formait désormais un dôme d'une soixantaine de centimètres de diamètre.

« Il est visible à l'œil nu maintenant » soupira Rush. « Manquait plus que ça. »

« Quelle différence ça peut faire ? » demanda Young.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle » expliqua Eli en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de lui. « Le champ de force couvre un plus petit périmètre mais il draine toujours la même quantité d'énergie donc... »

« Il est plus puissant » compléta Young.

« Ouais. » Eli se pinça les lèvres.

« Peut-être que je ferais mieux de m'asseoir dans ce foutu machin » fit Rush en ramenant un genou contre sa poitrine.

« Ou peut-être _pas _» rétorqua Eli. « Vous êtes cinglé ? »

Rush leur adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Okay, ne répondez pas à cette question » marmonna Eli.

« Personne ne s'assoit dans ce fauteuil » intervint Young en s'installant plus confortablement pour épargner sa jambe boiteuse. « C'est un ordre. »

« Oui, bien sûr » répliqua Rush avec lassitude. « Pourquoi vous n'ordonneriez pas au champ de force de se désactiver pendant que vous y êtes ? »

« Ne faites pas le malin » rétorqua Young. Il aurait aimé être plus venimeux mais il n'y parvint pas, pas avec Rush fourré dans un tel pétrin.

« Alors, on s'avoue vaincu ? » Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Volker se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Volker ? » Young se dévissa à moitié le cou. « Je croyais vous avoir ordonné de... »

« Ne m'insultez pas » cingla le scientifique en s'avançant dans la salle.

« Rodney » le salua Rush.

« Au moins un qui suit » commenta McKay en s'approchant. « Merci de ne pas me comparer à Volker. » Il regarda Rush. « Vous avez une mine affreuse, Nick. Il n'y a personne pour vous prêter un rasoir sur ce rafiot ? »

« J'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment, Rodney. »

« Je sais, j'essayais juste de faire la conversation. » McKay claqua des doigts en direction d'Eli. « Eh, prince des maths. L'ordinateur portable, je te prie. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite. »

Eli se redressa d'un bond et tendit son ordinateur à McKay. Le scientifique le lui arracha presque des mains avant de se ruer sur la console principale.

« Vous savez quel est votre problème, colonel ? » demanda McKay en branchant des adaptateurs sur l'ordinateur d'Eli.

« Je suis certain que vous n'allez pas tarder à me le dire » rétorqua Young, toujours assis à côté du champ de force.

« Bingo, colonel. Votre problème, c'est que votre équipe _scientifique _est gérée par deux mathématiciens et qu'il ne suffit pas de savoir faire des additions pour être à la hauteur de la technologie des Anciens. »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Eli.

« Rectification » corrigea McKay. « Elle est gérée par un mathématicien et un adolescent attardé. »

Eli leva les yeux au ciel.

« Regarde attentivement et prends-en de la graine, prince des maths » fit McKay en plissant les yeux.

Young jeta un coup d'œil à Rush. Le scientifique haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Je crois que je vous préfère à lui » déclara très sérieusement Young.

Rush étira un léger sourire. « Ce serait une première. »

« Parle-moi de cette fluctuation énergétique » finit par exiger McKay en se tournant vers Eli. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

« Absolument rien » rétorqua Eli. « C'est arrivé tout seul. »

« A d'autres » railla McKay. « Ce vaisseau est composé de technologies avancées, rien n'arrive tout seul dans des systèmes comme ceux-ci. »

« Très bien » répliqua sèchement Eli. « Je reformule. Le Destiny a initié une séquence d'algorithmes cumulatifs pour réduire le périmètre du champ de force de trente pourcents. Satisfait ? »

« Non, non, non et non. Regarde... »

McKay fut interrompu par un petit bip émis par l'ordinateur d'Eli. Tous deux se penchèrent en avant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Le champ de force se mit à briller d'un doré plus soutenu. Young et Rush bondirent simultanément sur leurs pieds. Rush se plaqua autant que possible contre le fauteuil sans s'assoir dedans.

« Oh merde » fit McKay en levant les yeux vers Rush.

Le champ de force se rétracta encore d'un dizaine de centimètres. Rush recula involontairement en voyant le bouclier avancer et il perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant au dernier moment à l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Presque immédiatement, une substance noire de nature a priori organique jaillit de l'accoudoir pour s'enrouler autour de son poignet gauche.

Rush réagit aussitôt, s'éloignant autant que possible du fauteuil sans pour autant heurter le champ de force. Il se contorsionna et lutta pour que la chose lâche prise, tordant son bras et son épaule dans un angle très peu naturel.

« Merci beaucoup, Rodney » cracha Rush. « Vous m'êtes grandement utile. »

« Allez, allez, fais plaisir à tonton Rodney. » McKay marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en pianotant frénétiquement pour essayer de couper l'alimentation du fauteuil. « Désolé ! » cria-t-il en réponse au commentaire de Rush.

Rush avait placé un pied contre le socle du fauteuil et reporté la quasi-totalité de son poids sur son épaule gauche, sa main droite agrippant son coude opposé pour maximiser la traction. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes se succédaient, la substance qui retenait son poignet s'épaississait, raffermissant davantage sa prise sur son bras.

Young pouvait voir que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Rush sembla brusquement parvenir à la même conclusion. Il cessa de se débattre. Ses yeux fouillèrent l'espace autour du fauteuil et finirent par repérer la pince qu'il avait laissée au sol. Il arrêta de se dévisser consciencieusement l'épaule. À l'aide de son pied droit, il fit glisser l'outil jusqu'à lui.

« McKay » rugit Young. « C'est le moment de prouver que vous savez faire autre chose que vous plaindre ! »

Rush avait empoigné la pince et s'employait à examiner l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Young le regarda faire, légèrement surpris que le scientifique ne s'attaque pas directement à la substance et essaye plutôt de retirer la partie de l'accoudoir d'où elle émergeait. Ses traits ne reflétait qu'une concentration absolue.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Young fit les cent pas devant le champ de force pendant que Rush et McKay s'activaient. Il ne voulait distraire ni l'un ni l'autre.

La pièce sur laquelle travaillait Rush tomba sur le sol avec fracas.

« Les niveaux d'énergie augmentent » s'alarma Eli.

Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce diagnostic, Rush s'éloigna avec résignation du fauteuil, la majeure partie de son poids portant sur son bras gauche prisonnier. Il se retrouva douloureusement arc-bouté vers l'avant, le bras droit plaqué contre sa poitrine et l'autre tendu à l'équerre.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé _couper _l'alimentation ? » grogna Young à l'attention de McKay.

« Vous ne m'aidez pas, colonel » cingla le Canadien.

Young se retourna vers Rush juste à temps pour voir la même substance jaillir du socle du fauteuil. « Cheville gauche ! » cria-t-il au scientifique qui esquiva l'attaque à la dernière seconde.

Young se rapprocha autant qu'il put de Rush. « Quand le champ de force se rétractera » dit-il. « Vous devrez rester absolument immobile. »

« Sans blague » grinça Rush entre ses dents serrées. « Je vous préviens, colonel, je ne tiendrais indéfiniment dans cette position. »

« Donnez une chance à McKay » répondit Young.

Le champ de force se remit à briller et se stabilisa à quelques centimètres du socle. Rush ne flancha pas.

« Tenez bon » fit Young. Il se tourna vers Eli et McKay. Le Canadien avait l'air grave. Quand Young s'approcha, il leva les yeux une fraction de seconde.

« Ce vaisseau se bat pour m'interdire l'accès au système central » soupira McKay avant que Young ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. « Littéralement. On n'a pas affaire à une combinaison d'algorithmes adaptatifs complexes. On a affaire à une IA particulièrement efficace téléchargée au cœur même du processeur principal. Même si j'arrive à la démanteler, ce dont je doute, je ne veux même pas penser aux conséquences que ça aura sur le vaisseau. »

« On a toujours pensé que le Destiny abritait quelque chose de ce genre » commenta Eli.

« Donc vous ne pouvez pas le sortir de là » résuma Young.

« Non » répondit McKay. Eli secoua la tête. « Mais » reprit McKay. « Il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir tout seul s'il s'assoit dans le fauteuil. » McKay marqua une pause et agita une main. « Si ça ne le tue pas, bien sûr. »

« Très bien » fit Young avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Essayez de rassembler un maximum d'informations. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fauteuil.

Rush le regarda d'un air narquois.

Young ne trouva rien à dire. Il déglutit.

Rush lui adressa le petit sourire supérieur qu'il détestait tant.

« Vous me paierez ça, Rodney ».

Rush jeta un regard assassin à McKay puis il se redressa et se laissa délibérément tomber dans le fauteuil.

Les fers se refermèrent immédiatement en émettant un clang de mauvaise augure mais les électrodes de l'interface neurale ne s'activèrent pas.

« C'est nouveau, ça » marmonna Rush en regardant un instrument sortir du fauteuil au niveau de son épaule gauche. L'appareil bourdonna et projeta un quadrillage lumineux sur le côté de sa tête.

« Eli ? » questionna Rush. Seul un léger frémissement au coin de sa bouche trahissait son anxiété.

« C'est en train de vous scanner » répondit rapidement Eli. « Vous venez d'être répertorié comme non-Ancien. Et, euh... Les moniteurs affichent vos constantes vitales et un truc qui ressemble à un bilan biochimique. »

« Ce n'est pas bon signe » commenta McKay.

Rush jeta un coup d'œil à Young puis se focalisa sur l'appareil qui le scannait avec une certaine curiosité. Le personnel militaire avait pour habitude de considérer Rush comme un lâche mais, à cet instant, Young dut lui reconnaître une qualité. En situation de crise, le scientifique gardait un sang-froid qui rivalisait avec celui de ses meilleurs soldats.

« Eli ? » interrogea de nouveau Rush.

« Euh... Le fauteuil a fini de vous analyser. Les bilans sont complets. On dirait que le Destiny est en train de programmer une sorte de synthèse organique. »

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout... » débuta Young.

« Dans quel but ? » le coupa Rush avec impatience.

« Je n'en suis pas certain mais je parie qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. » Les yeux de McKay étaient rivés sur l'écran.

Avec un sifflement, l'appareil s'ouvrit brusquement et éjecta un projectile hydraulique qui alla se ficher dans le cou de Rush, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Plusieurs tubes reliaient la balise cutanée au reste du dispositif, prouvant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple scanner. Quand un liquide transparent afflua dans les tubes, Rush tressaillit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais n'émit aucun son.

Young grimaça.

« Rush ? » s'enquit Eli sur un ton incertain.

« Oui, oui » répondit Rush en fermant étroitement les yeux. « Je vais bien. »

« L'appareil vous injecte une sorte de solution saline » l'informa Eli.

« Du sérum physiologique, en fait » corrigea McKay.

« On s'en fout » grogna Eli.

Rush sourit faiblement.

« Rush » fit Young avec détermination. « Je vous promets qu'on va vous sortir de là. »

« Vos platitudes me rassurent énormément, colonel. »

« Je suis sérieux » rétorqua Young, presque vexé.

« Je sais. »

Rush ne sembla pas remarquer de différence quand le liquide clair qui s'écoulait dans le tube changea. Le nouveau fluide était d'un vert pâle presque phosphorescent, couleur que Young jugea très suspecte. Les paupières du scientifique parurent se faire lourdes.

« Rush ! » s'exclama Eli.

« Eli » répondit faiblement Rush. Sa diction était de plus en plus approximative.

« Ce truc passe à la vitesse supérieure. Il est en train de vous inoculer un agent biochimique de synthèse. » Eli abandonna la console pour se poster à côté de Young. « Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Patraque » marmonna Rush en clignant des yeux.

« Eh ! » s'écria Eli en agitant les mains pour essayer de capter l'attention de Rush. « Restez avec nous, vous ne devez pas vous _endormir_. _Rush _! »

Pas de réponse.

« Les moniteurs captent des ondes delta » signala McKay. « Il est dans les vapes. »

Les électrodes s'activèrent brusquement et Young sursauta. A côté de lui, Eli faillit tomber à la renverse. Young le retint de justesse, une main sur son épaule. Eli se dégagea presque immédiatement et rejoignit McKay derrière les consoles.

« Qu'est qu'on a ? » leur demanda Young.

Eli pressa expertement plusieurs boutons et des données se matérialisèrent sous forme holographique.

« Là, ce sont ses constantes vitales. Elles ont l'air stables » fit McKay en désignant certains graphiques. « Là, ce doit être l'équivalent Ancien d'une EEG. Les résultats signalent la présence d'ondes delta. Et là, ce sont les bilans des différentes analyses neurologiques. Les capteurs ont relevé une intense activité du système sympathique, sûrement due à une douleur passagère ou à un début de panique, peut-être les deux, et ensuite plus rien. Quoi que cette machine lui ait injecté, ça a complètement inhibé son système nerveux. »

Young empoigna sa radio. « TJ, ici Young. Vous pouvez nous rejoindre dans la salle du fauteuil ? »

« J'arrive » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Emportez votre matériel » conseilla Young. « Rush a encore fait des siennes. »

« Bien reçu. »

Young se passa une main sur le visage en étudiant les données holographiques. Il trouvait curieux que le vaisseau se soit donné la peine de droguer Rush avant d'activer l'interface neurale. « Qu'est-ce que le Destiny a encore inventé ? » demanda-t-il aux deux autres.

« Ce n'est pas clair » marmonna McKay. « Ah, on reçoit de nouvelles données. Voyons voir ça... »

Eli se pencha pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de McKay.

« D'accord » fit McKay. « A vue de nez, je dirais que c'est une représentation du code génétique Ancien. » Il désigna du doigt une liste de caractères qui défilait en haut de l'écran. « Et ça, c'est celui de Rush. » Il pointa une seconde série qui s'affichait un peu plus bas.

« C'est en train de les comparer » constata Eli. « Peut-être que le Destiny essaye de mieux nous connaître ? »

« Possible. » McKay fronça les sourcils. « Mais d'après ce que m'a raconté le lieutenant Machin, le vaisseau n'a pas choisi Rush par hasard. »

Les deux listes de caractères cessèrent de défiler sur l'écran et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit. Une simple barre de progression s'afficha.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda Young en désignant les seuls mots affichés à l'écran.

Eli soupira et sembla soudain développer une passion pour la contemplation de ses chaussures.

« Opération réalisée à zéro pourcent » traduisit McKay. « Je crois que le Destiny a l'intention de le modifier. Au niveau génétique. »

« Bordel. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Les emmerdes commencent pour ce pauvre Young. J'utilise le verbe commencer parce que ce malheureux colonel n'a pas fini d'en baver. Rush, le Destiny, Rush, l'équipage et Rush vont lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres dans un futur plus ou moins proche... Stop. Je ne vais quand même pas spoiler. Bonne lecture à tous et à lundi prochain !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements**. Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes**. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Les plus constructives m'ont été d'une aide précieuse.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 3**

Young s'était juché sur le tabouret qui faisait face à la console principale, sa jambe valide enroulée autour d'un des pieds métalliques. TJ se trouvait à côté de lui, les yeux rivés sur les hologrammes scintillants projetés par les moniteurs. Eli et McKay-Volker discutaient à voix basse devant un ordinateur portable. Le coup d'éclat de Rush avait en partie déverrouillé l'accès au serveur central et les deux scientifiques inspectaient les systèmes nouvellement accessibles. Greer était posté devant les portes fermées de la salle, son P90 entre les mains. Ses yeux ne quittaient que rarement l'interface neuronale. Si les comptes de Young étaient exacts, Rush était dans le fauteuil depuis maintenant plus de six heures.

« Colonel » fit doucement TJ pour attirer son attention. « Ses constantes vitales ont l'air stables. Demande permission de passer au mess et de ramener de quoi manger pour tout le monde. »

« Une minute, TJ. » Young se tourna vers Greer et fit signe au sergent de les rejoindre. Le trio s'avança en direction d'Eli et de McKay.

« On en est où ? » demanda Young.

« Les modifications génétiques sont achevées à quatre-vingt-cinq pourcent. » McKay se gratta le menton en grimaçant. « On a encore une heure et demi avant que le vaisseau n'en ait terminé avec... avec ce qu'il est en train de faire. »

« Très bien. » La voix de Young était hachée et TJ lui jeta un regard en coin un peu étonné. « Je vais vous dire ce qui va se passer maintenant. » Young croisa les bras. « Plus personne à bord n'ignore que Rush est à nouveau dans le fauteuil. En revanche, personne n'est au courant de ça. » Il désigna la barre d'état reflétant la progression des modifications génétiques. « Cette information restera entre nous. Pour le moment. » Young dévisagea successivement ses quatre interlocuteurs. Greer et TJ hochèrent la tête – c'était tout ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

« Encore plus de secrets. » fit Eli. « Génial. » Young inclina légèrement la tête et Eli signifia son accord d'un geste las.

McKay détourna les yeux.

« McKay » insista Young. Le nom avait sonné à la fois comme une question et comme un avertissement.

« Écoutez » débuta le scientifique en se tordant nerveusement les mains. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose que je peux omettre dans un rapport. C'est difficile de ne pas remarquer le... disons comportement agressif de la technologie du bord et la transformation complètement hasardeuse d'un membre de l'équipage en _Ancien_. La modification ne sera que partielle, je vous l'accorde, et c'est vrai qu'on verra à peine la différence, parce que les humains et les Anciens sont physiologiquement similaires, mais il n'empêche que... » McKay s'interrompit quand Young leva une main pour couper court à son monologue.

« Je connais John Sheppard » déclara posément Young. « Il m'a parlé de vous. Il parait que vous êtes un homme de parole mais que vous ne respectez pas toujours scrupuleusement la chaîne de commandement. »

« Le connaissant, Sheppard a dû vous en raconter beaucoup plus. » McKay leva les yeux au ciel. « Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, colonel. Vous allez devoir me donner une très bonne raison si vous voulez que cette information n'apparaisse pas dans mon rapport. Et vous le savez. »

« Disons que le moment est mal choisi pour discréditer le chef de notre équipe scientifique. Si on révèle à tout le monde que le Destiny a transformé Rush en Ancien, ça pourrait considérablement saper le moral de l'équipage et même mettre des vies en danger. Satisfait ? »

« Bien essayé » fit McKay en se relevant. « Mais je passe ma vie à ruiner la crédibilité des gens que je fréquente. C'est une de mes spécialités. Vous avez tiré le mauvais numéro. »

« L'Alliance Luxienne a récemment perpétré un attentat contre le quartier général du haut commandement. » Young s'efforça de conserver un ton neutre. « Il est clair que nous avons des fuites au sommet de la hiérarchie. »

« Écoutez » objecta McKay en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de Young. « Nick Rush est un salaud de première catégorie. Je suis loin de l'apprécier, je suis le premier à l'admettre. Mais je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés et vous regarder sauter sur l'occasion de vous débarrasser de lui, ou peu importe l'euphémisme que vous comptiez employer, juste parce qu'il a eu la malchance d'être celui que le Destiny a choisi d'épingler à cette saloperie de fauteuil. » McKay marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

« Personne ne se posera de question si l'interface neuronale finit par causer sa mort. Je sais parfaitement ce que vous avez l'intention de faire. Vous pourriez expliquer à l'équipage que le vaisseau l'a génétiquement modifié et le placer en quarantaine pour l'empêcher de manipuler les systèmes principaux, c'est la procédure normale, mais comme Rush est un foutu génie, il trouvera forcément un moyen d'accéder aux commandes quand vous aurez le dos tourné et vous devrez l'exécuter par mesure de sécurité. Vous préférez le tuer tout de suite. C'est moins compromettant. »

« Vous en avez terminé ? » s'impatienta Young.

« Euh, oui. Pour le moment. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer » déclara Young en croisant les bras.

« Merveilleux. Me voilà rassuré. » McKay imita la posture du colonel.

« Laissez moi terminer. Il y a plusieurs éléments à prendre en considération. Cette situation soulève des questions d'ordre éthique, et il y en a un paquet, et des questions d'ordre stratégique. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que nous avons un troisième problème, et je compte sur vous pour que cette information ne quitte pas cette salle. » Ses quatre interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête. « Le colonel Telford m'a informé ce matin que le haut commandement avait l'intention de remplacer certains membres de l'équipage par le biais des pierres de communication _sans _utiliser notre terminal. Ce qui signifie qu'ils sont en mesure de se connecter aux gens contre leur volonté. »

« Quoi ? » s'horrifia TJ.

« Ce projet a été annulé » l'interrompit McKay en secouant la tête. « Carter s'y est opposée dès que nous avons été affectés à l'opération de réapprovisionnement, comme ils l'appellent. »

« Si j'en crois Telford » contra Young. « C'est toujours d'actualité, et pas qu'un peu. C'est une question de jours avant qu'ils ne fassent les premiers tests. Sur Rush. »

« Merde » lâcha Greer.

« S'ils apprennent ce qui se passe ici. » Young fit un geste en direction du fauteuil. « Remplacer Rush risque de devenir leur priorité numéro un et, quand il l'auront, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils le gardent plus longtemps que prévu. En admettant qu'ils aient prévu de le renvoyer. »

« Maintenant que vous le dites » fit McKay en se grattant pensivement le menton. « Je parie que c'est là-dessus que planchait Chuck Burke ces deux derniers mois. Je me demande contre qui il vont l'échanger. »

« A votre avis » rétorqua sèchement Young.

« Telford » grogna McKay. « Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ce type ? »

Young éluda la question d'un mouvement de tête. « Pour le moment, nous devons décider d'une ligne de conduite commune. » Il reporta son regard sur McKay.

« Très bien » finit par accepter McKay en accompagnant ses propos de gestes inutiles. « Admettons que je marche avec vous. Il va falloir me fournir la preuve que je ne commets par une énorme erreur en faisant les choses à votre façon. »

« Quel genre de preuve ? » le coupa Young.

« Prenons par exemple le petit génie des maths ici présent. Vous pourriez l'envoyer régulièrement sur Terre pour qu'il puisse me certifier que Rush est encore en un seul morceau. Ce serait un bon début. » McKay jeta un regard noir à Young, lui rappelant qu'il ne le trouvait toujours pas digne de confiance.

Young n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'en blâmer.

« Sérieux, est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un au SGC qui n'est pas au courant de cette histoire de laissé pour mort ? » demanda Eli. « Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était censé être un secret. »

« Attend une seconde. C'est quoi cette histoire de laissé pour mort ? » s'étonna McKay. « Je parlais de l'affaire avec l'Alliance Luxienne. »

« Ah » fit Eli en hochant la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. »

« Non, plus sérieusement, qui a été laissé pour... ? »

« Aucune importance » l'interrompit Eli. « Les choses se sont tassées depuis. »

Young dévisagea Eli en fronçant les sourcils. Eli haussa les épaules.

« Bref » reprit McKay sans essayer de cacher son irritation. « Je suivrai tout ça de près de mon côté. Si votre théorie à propos des pierres se vérifie, je ferai ce que je pourrais pour vous aider. Si ce n'est pas le cas. » McKay marqua une pause et adressa un regard lourd de signification à Young. « Je considérerai la possibilité de révéler au SGC que Rush a subit des modifications génétiques. »

« Très bien » répondit Young. « J'enverrai Eli vous faire un rapport d'ici trois ou quatre jours. »

« Comptez plutôt trois. »

Young acquiesça. « Dans tous les cas, vous devriez rentrer au SGC. Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus ici. »

« La confiance règne à ce que je vois. »

« Plus vous vous attardez, plus vous aurez de choses à mentionner dans votre rapport et plus vous mettrez de temps à le rédiger. Épargnez-vous cette peine. »

« Bien. » McKay se gratta le menton, étudiant Eli qui était toujours assis devant la console principale. « Tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul, prince des maths ? »

« Sans problème » fit Eli.

« Sergent, escortez le Dr McKay jusqu'aux pierres de communication » ordonna Young à l'attention de Greer. « Ensuite, faites un crochet par le mess et rapportez-nous de quoi diner. »

Greer et McKay quittèrent la salle. Young se tourna vers Eli. « Vous êtes sûr qu'on a encore une heure de répit ? »

« Ouais » acquiesça Eli. « Le taux de progression des... modifications génétiques n'a pas changé, j'ai peu de chance de me tromper. »

Young se tourna vers TJ. « Prenez une pause. Revenez dans un quart d'heure. »

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la salle, ses cheveux reflétant l'éclairage de la coursive alors qu'elle franchissait les portes.

Young et Eli restèrent assis sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse trop pesant pour Eli.

« Vous savez » dit-il en levant les yeux vers Young. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça avec Franklin. »

« Peut-être que si » fit sombrement Young. A la pensée de Franklin, un poids tomba sur son estomac.

« Non. » Eli était catégorique. « Définitivement pas. McKay et moi n'avons peut-être pas été clairs mais l'interface neurale est inactive en ce moment. Elle n'est pas en train de noyer le cerveau de Rush sous des tonnes d'informations. »

« Pourquoi à votre avis ? » demanda Young.

Eli haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire un peu blasé. « Le Destiny doit attendre que les modifications soient achevées. »

« On parle de quel genre de modifications ? »

« Rush ne sera plus jamais le même. Il sera Ancien à au moins soixante pourcent. »

« Et si on compare à la thérapie génétique menée sur Atlantis ? »

« Comparez ce qui est comparable. Ils n'expérimentent que sur un _seul_ gène » répondit Eli. « Dans le cas de Rush, ce sont des dizaines de milliers de gènes qui sont concernés. »

Le silence retomba.

« Alors ça va ressembler à ce qu'on a vécu avec Chloé ? » conjectura Young. Il avait du mal appréhender ce qu'impliquait un complet remaniement du code génétique de Rush. « La personne que nous connaissons va commencer à disparaître ? »

« On n'a aucun moyen de le savoir » déclara posément Eli. « Personnellement, j'espère que le nouveau Rush sera plus agréable que l'ancien. » Eli regarda Young et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

Young afficha l'ombre d'un sourire en retour. « Vous ne le pensez pas sincèrement. »

Eli acquiesça. « On ne peut rien vous cacher. »

Greer revint dans la salle avec quatre bols empilés sur un plateau. TJ le suivait avec des bouteilles d'eau.

« Prenez une pause, Eli » suggéra Young. « Un quart d'heure d'absence ne tuera personne. »

« Non, c'est bon. » Eli empoigna un bol.

Young haussa les épaules. « Alors racontez-nous ce que vous et McKay avez découvert. »

« Eh bien » commença Eli en prenant une bouchée de bouillie de protéines. « Comme vous le savez, Rush a déverrouillé une partie de la base de données quand il s'est assis dans le fauteuil. Ou plutôt quand il s'est fait, genre, kidnapper par le fauteuil. Piéger. Enfin bref. On a découvert que le cœur du système central est une intelligence artificielle. Elle a été créée pour permettre au Destiny d'interagir avec le personnel du bord. On pense que les Anciens l'ont programmée pour qu'elle défende le vaisseau en cas d'attaque extérieure. De ce que j'en sais, l'IA n'a jamais cherché à se protéger de nous. Mais on a déjà eu affaire à elle. Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est elle qui déclenche le compte à rebours et qui planifie notre trajectoire. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'est pas manifestée quand Rush a craqué le code maître et pris le contrôle du vaisseau ? » demanda Young.

« Bonne question » répondit Eli en haussant les épaules. Il avala une autre bouchée de bouillie. « Mais peut-être qu'elle s'est manifestée et qu'il ne nous en a tout simplement pas parlé. »

« Du Rush tout craché » marmonna Greer.

« C'est vrai » admit Eli. « Mais je peux le comprendre. Je me verrai mal essayer de vous convaincre qu'un programme informatique invisible vient parfois me faire la conversation. »

Young fit signe à Eli de poursuivre.

« Donc pour déverrouiller la totalité des systèmes du vaisseau, il faut obligatoirement mettre un Ancien dans le fauteuil. Je pense que c'était une mesure de sécurité classique chez les Anciens, ils ne voulaient pas que le Destiny tombe entre de mauvaises mains et on les comprend. C'est aussi la clé pour exploiter le vaisseau à son plein potentiel. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive que maintenant ? » s'interrogea TJ. « Le vaisseau aurait dû le faire bien plus tôt. Il lui aurait suffit de prendre le premier venu. Et pourtant, Franklin et Chloé se sont déjà assis dans le fauteuil sans que rien de ce genre ne se produise. Rush aussi d'ailleurs. »

Eli haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux rien avancer avec certitude. Il est possible qu'il ait essayé avec Franklin et qu'il se soit rendu compte que ça ne marchait pas. Ou que ça ne marchait pas aussi bien que prévu. Le vaisseau a peut-être mis du temps à se réveiller complètement et à comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des Anciens. »

« Donc vous pensez que quand les modifications seront terminées, le Destiny essaiera d'effectuer un transfert d'informations ? » demanda Young.

« Aucune idée. » Eli n'osa pas lever les yeux de son bol de protéines. « C'est possible. C'est même probable. »

« Est-ce que le vaisseau va le relâcher au moins ? » s'inquiéta TJ. « Il est sans doute capable de maintenir Rush dans cet état végétatif durant un bon bout de temps. »

Young n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

« Oh, si » intervint fermement Eli. « Le Destiny va finir par le laisser partir. Cette interface est peut-être envahissante, et surtout complètement flippante, mais elle a été programmée pour des spécimens humanoïdes. Elle n'ira pas au-delà des limites de Rush. Et puis, ça n'aurait aucun sens de prendre la peine de le modifier si c'est pour le tuer avant la fin de la journée. »

« A vous écouter, on dirait que le fauteuil prend beaucoup de précautions » fit remarquer Young.

« Je dirais même qu'il prend _toutes _les précautions imaginables » répliqua Eli.

« Ça fout la chair de poule » commenta Greer.

« Carrément » acquiesça TJ.

Young avala plusieurs bouchée de bouillie de protéines, prenant le temps de la réflexion. Il était assez d'accord avec Eli. Il était peu probable que le fauteuil finisse par tuer physiquement Rush. En revanche, il était moins optimiste sur la question psychologique. Les gens qui survivaient au fauteuil avait tendance à en sortir complètement changés. Dans tous les cas, et contrairement à ce que pensait McKay, il doutait sérieusement que Rush puisse présenter un risque pour l'équipage du Destiny.

Ils mangèrent en silence et, quand ils eurent terminé, Greer retourna se poster à côté de la porte. Eli se remit à compulser les sections inexplorées de la base de données et TJ à surveiller les constantes vitales désespérément figées de Rush. Young massait son genou boiteux d'un air absent, son regard voyageant entre les trois autres en évitant de s'attarder sur le fauteuil.

« Trois minutes » annonça calmement Eli.

Young se hissa sur ses pieds et, du coin de l'œil, il vit Greer se raidir. Le colonel rejoignit TJ.

« Du nouveau ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas encore. »

« C'est fini » les informa Eli.

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que les données holographiques changèrent. Young ignorait à quoi correspondaient les graphiques qu'il regardait mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre que la situation évoluait rapidement.

« Le rythme cardiaque augmente » signala TJ. « La tension artérielle est en train de chuter. Il est sûrement en état de choc. »

« L'interface neurale est en cours de chargement » s'écria Eli. Quelques secondes plus tard, Young entendit le bourdonnement mécanique qu'il associait désormais aux électrodes.

« L'EEG enregistre des fréquences multiples avec séquences en dents de scie » commenta TJ, suffisamment fort pour qu'Eli puisse l'entendre. « On dirait qu'il est en phase de sommeil paradoxal. »

« C'est dingue » s'exclama Eli, les yeux toujours rivés à son écran.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Young en s'avançant jusqu'à Eli.

« L'interface n'est pas en train de déverser des informations dans son cerveau » fit Eli en levant enfin les yeux. « C'est l'inverse. Le transfert va dans l'autre sens. L'interface l'a plongé dans un état proche du sommeil pour pouvoir l'étudier. C'est comme s'il rêvait. Le Destiny est sans doute en train de fouiller sa mémoire. »

« Avec un peu de chance, ça ne fait que fouiller » répondit sombrement Young. « Pourvu que ça ne décide pas d'emporter un souvenir ou deux en passant. »

« Quoi que ce soit en train de faire, c'est extrêmement éprouvant pour son cœur » s'alarma TJ. « Il ne le supportera plus très longtemps. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda Young.

« Ses constantes vitales se détériorent rapidement. Pas plus de cinq minutes. »

A cet instant, Young ressentit la sensation de malaise qui accompagnait la sortie de VSL. L'éclairage faiblit encore davantage et le pont cessa de vibrer sous leurs pieds.

« Oh merde » lâcha Eli en compulsant les données affichée sur son ordinateur portable. « Les niveaux d'énergie sont en chute libre dans tout le vaisseau. Ou presque. En fait, on est les mieux lotis. »

La radio de Young grésilla. « Colonel Young, ici Brody. »

« J'écoute. »

« C'est l'hécatombe, colonel. Les systèmes signalent des pannes de courant dans tout le Destiny. Plus rien ne fonctionne, y compris les systèmes de survie, l'artillerie, les boucliers, les détecteurs et les moteurs subluminiques. En résumé, c'est le black-out. »

« Bordel » jura Young.

« On est foutus » prophétisa Eli.

« C'est Rush qui a fait ça ? »

« Pas volontairement, j'en suis pratiquement sûr, mais la coïncidence est trop grosse pour qu'il n'y ait pas de rapport. »

« Il faut réactiver les détecteurs et les batteries d'artilleries, Eli » cingla Young.

« Sans blague ? » s'irrita Eli en se tournant vers lui. « On aurait aussi intérêt à réactiver les _systèmes de survie_. Et je ne peux absolument _rien _y faire sans énergie. »

Soudain, la luminosité revint à son niveau initial et Young sentit la légère vibration des moteurs subluminiques sous ses pieds. Un atroce crissement métallique retentit dans tout le vaisseau, relayé par des sortes de haut-parleurs.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Greer devait hurler pour être entendu.

« Je ne sais pas » hurla en réponse Eli. « La sono, peut-être ? »

La radio de Young grésilla et la voix de Brody s'éleva, à peine audible dans le vacarme ambiant. « Des systèmes s'activent dans tout le vaisseau. Ceux qu'on avait perdus répondent à nouveau et d'autres répondent tout court. Je ne sais même pas à quoi servent la plupart de ces trucs. »

TJ se bouchait les oreilles et Young n'était pas loin de l'imiter quand le son commença à faiblir. Avec un effort d'attention, Young réalisa qu'il s'était mué en quelque chose d'intelligible. Il entendait des éclats de voix épars et des accords derrière les parasites.

Ils se regardèrent avec ahurissement alors que le son devenait parfaitement reconnaissable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda finalement Eli.

« Du piano » répondit TJ. Elle étudia le plafond tout en formulant l'évidence, espérant sans doute que la source de la musique daignerait se manifester.

« C'est un coup de Rush » affirma Greer, les pouces coincés dans la bandoulière de son P90.

« Vous croyez qu'il essaye de communiquer avec nous ? » demanda TJ.

« Non » répondit Eli sans lever les yeux des moniteurs. « Rush doit juste aimer travailler en musique. »

« Travailler en musique ? » répéta Young.

« Regardez ça » suggéra Eli en pointant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. « Les détecteurs de proximités répondent, les systèmes de communication répondent, la base de données du vaisseau et le serveur central sont intégralement accessibles, les boucliers et les batteries d'artillerie sont à cent pourcents de leurs capacités, le canon principal a été reconnecté et des générateurs secondaires commencent à s'activer un peu partout. Pour ne citer que ce qui saute aux yeux. »

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que, quoi qu'il se passe, c'est positif ? »

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est carrément génial, oui. »

La radio de Young se manifesta à nouveau. « Colonel, il se peut que nous ayons un problème. » C'était Park cette fois.

« Je vous écoute, Dr Park. »

« Ce sont les propulseurs VSL. Ils sont en train de chauffer. »

« Et le délai de quatre heures alors ? » demanda Young.

« C'est une limitation imposée par le vaisseau, pas une contrainte mécanique. Le redémarrage du système a peut-être déréglé l'horloge interne du Destiny. Si on réactive les propulseurs immédiatement après être sortis de VSL, dans le meilleur des cas, on grille les moteurs. Dans le pire des cas, on fait exploser tout le vaisseau. »

Eli secoua la tête.

« Vous avez essayé d'annuler le démarrage manuellement ? »

« Affirmatif. Aucun effet. Rush ne pourrait pas nous aider sur ce coup-là ? Il est toujours dans le fauteuil non ? » demanda Park avec espoir.

« Ouais, il est toujours dans le fauteuil, mais on ne peut pas communiquer avec lui. »

« Eli ? » le héla Young en se tournant vers lui. « Il nous reste combien de temps ? Vous le savez ? »

Eli grimaça. « Non. » Il empoigna sa radio. « Park, est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois ? Quelque chose cloche avec le démarrage. »

« Oui, j'ai vu. »

Eli se tourna vers Young. « Je crois que c'est Rush. » Il se pencha sur son ordinateur portable. « J'espère que c'est Rush. Sinon, on a un très gros problème. »

« Combien de temps avant le saut ? » demanda Young.

« Euh, vingt secondes ? »

La musique s'éteignit brusquement.

« Eli » cingla Young.

« J'en sais rien ! »

Le vaisseau vibra furieusement et Young grinça des dents quand la sensation de malaise caractéristique des sauts VSL lui tomba sur l'estomac. Young passa la salle en revue. Greer, TJ et Eli carraient les épaules en grimaçant, attendant d'être taillés en pièces par la force gravitationnelle.

Rien ne vint.

« On s'en est sortis ? » s'enquit Young après de longues secondes de silence.

« Ouais, j'ai l'impression. »

« Oh putain » ajouta Greer pour faire bonne mesure.

Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif. Young croisa le regard de TJ et il serra son épaule d'un air rassurant. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Comment ça se passe de ce côté ? » demanda Young en regardant les écrans qu'étudiait TJ.

« Ses constantes vitales se sont stabilisées » marmonna TJ. « Et l'EEG n'enregistre pratiquement plus aucune activité dans la région du cortex cérébral. J'ai des vagues de grande amplitude. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça signifie. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » commenta Young.

« On a connu pire » lui répondit TJ.

Il levèrent tous les yeux quand le champs de force doré qui entourait le fauteuil vacilla avant de se désactiver.

« Hm » fit Eli. « J'ai l'impression que le vaisseau va nous le rendre. »

Les données holographiques passèrent de l'orange vif au bleu. Un panneau s'ouvrit sur le côté du fauteuil et une interface tactile émergea du dossier au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Rush. Eli s'éjecta de son siège et se dirigea tout droit vers la nouvelle console. Young l'intercepta en agrippant le dos de son T-shirt.

« Pas si vite » cingla-t-il en le tirant en arrière.

« Écoutez » objecta Eli en se dégageant. « Je ne pense pas qu'il va pouvoir sortir du fauteuil par ses propres moyens. Pas cette fois. Le vaisseau ne nous collerait pas une interface sous le nez si on n'était pas supposés l'utiliser. »

« Très bien » concéda Young. « On va _regarder_. » Il serra doucement l'épaule d'Eli. « Interdiction de _toucher_. »

Il s'avancèrent prudemment. Le fauteuil bourdonnait paisiblement. Young s'arrangea pour rester devant Eli.

« Est-ce que vous y comprenez quelque chose ? » demanda Young près avoir étudié les glyphes Anciens gravés sur la console pendant plusieurs minutes.

« C'est un autre dispositif d'interface » décréta Eli. « A mon avis, quiconque posera ses mains là-dessus sera directement connecté au vaisseau et à Rush. »

« Connecté comme dans... »

« Comme dans connection mentale, oui. »

« Ah. »

« Ce n'est jamais simple, hein ? » grogna sarcastiquement Eli.

Young soupira. « Une idée de ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je peux toujours consulter la base de données. »

« Très bien. » Young agrippa l'épaule d'Eli et le traina loin du fauteuil. « Ne faisons rien d'inconsidéré. » Il se tourna vers TJ. « Ses constantes vitales sont stables, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Pour le moment » modéra-t-elle. « Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de le laisser là-dedans plus de quelques heures. »

« On a quand même un peu de temps pour y réfléchir » déclara Young. « Donnez-vous une heure. Récoltez autant d'informations que possible dans ce laps de temps. » Il se retourna vers TJ. « Je reviens dans vingt minutes. Appeler-moi si vous avez du nouveau. »

Il s'engagea dans la coursive en essayant d'épargner sa jambe boiteuse. Il se dirigeait vers la passerelle quand une voix qu'il aurait reconnue n'importe où le figea sur place.

« Everett. » Le ton était cinglant, aussi tranchant qu'il se le rappelait. Il se retourna lentement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Emily. Ses cheveux brillaient sous l'éclairage fluorescent du Destiny et sa bouche était pincée en une moue mécontente. Il regarda autour de lui. En dehors d'Emily, il était seul dans la coursive.

« Emily » répondit-il finalement. « Même si je doute que ce soit vraiment toi. »

Elle s'adossa nonchalamment contre un panneau de manutention, son T-shirt d'un blanc éclatant sous l'effet de la lumière.

« Très perspicace » se moqua-t-elle. « Pas besoin de sortir de St Cyr pour s'en rendre compte. »

Il croisa les bras, essayant d'ignorer le frisson qui remontait le long de son échine. Il aurait préféré que le vaisseau choisisse une autre forme que celle de son ex-femme. N'importe qui.

« Eh bien quoi, même pas un mot de félicitation ? J'ai pourtant travaillé dur pour maîtriser les expressions humaines. » Elle étira un petit sourire satisfait, comme si elle savait qu'elle l'avait déstabilisé.

« J'en déduit que je suis en train de parler au vaisseau. » Young conserva un ton parfaitement neutre.

« Eh bien, puisqu'on en est à enfoncer les portes ouvertes, je suis l'IA qui réside au cœur du processeur principal du Destiny. Ton approximation reste correcte. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, imitant sa posture. Encore une fois, la ressemblance avec son ex-femme était troublante.

Il décroisa les bras et adopta machinalement la position de repos réglementaire. Il fit une effort considérable pour paraître imperturbable. « Et si tu te rendais utile pour une fois ? En m'expliquant comment extraire le chef de mon équipe scientifique de ce satané fauteuil par exemple ? »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Tu sais déjà comment faire. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Comme toujours, Everett » débuta-t-elle en crachant son nom comme l'aurait fait la véritable Emily. « Tu poses les mauvaises questions. »

Il la regarda fixement.

« La question que tu devrais te poser n'est pas _comment _l'extraire du fauteuil mais _qui _va s'en charger. »

« C'est vraiment important ? »

« Oui. » Destiny-Emily repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux.

Young essaya de maitriser son irritation grandissante. « Tu pourrais t'exprimer clairement pour une fois ? J'en ai assez de toutes ces foutues énigmes. »

« C'est compliqué. Je suis certaine que le jeune Mr Wallace finira par comprendre la situation et qu'il saura te l'expliquer dans les moindres détails. En attendant, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que la personne qui va l'extraire de ce fauteuil devra rivaliser avec lui en terme de volonté. »

« De _volonté_ ? » répéta Young avec scepticisme.

« Plusieurs personnes sur ce vaisseau seraient capables de séparer son esprit du Destiny » dit-elle gravement. « Mais seuls deux d'entre elles ont les moyens de les _garder _séparés. »

« Donc l'arrangement sera durable » réalisa Young en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rush ne pourra plus jamais quitter ce vaisseau. » La phrase sonnait comme un défi.

« Et la personne qui va l'extraire du fauteuil ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable.

« Très bien » grogna-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Je vais jouer le jeu. Qui sont ces deux personnes ? »

« Le lieutenant Johansen. Et vous. »

« TJ ? »

« Oui. Si mes préférences entraient en ligne de compte, c'est elle que je choisirais. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » cingla Young en haussant la voix pour la première fois.

« Pour pas mal de raisons. Entre autres parce qu'elle n'a pas essayé de le tuer. » Emily lui adressa un sourire narquois.

Il y réfléchit un moment, comparant les caractères respectifs de TJ et de Rush. Elle était attentionnée alors qu'il était calculateur. Elle était franche alors qu'il était manipulateur. Elle était un excellent soldat alors que Rush était probablement l'individu le plus retors qu'il ait jamais eu sous son commandement. TJ n'hésiterait pas s'il lui demandait de le faire. Elle ne tergiverserait même pas une seconde.

« Et Camile Wray ? » questionna-t-il. « Ou même Eli ? »

« Ils ne réussiront pas à le retenir, l'attraction exercée par le vaisseau sera la plus forte. Aucun des deux n'y survivrait. »

Young détourna les yeux.

Quand il voulut les reporter sur Emily, elle avait disparu.

« Et c'est tout ? » Il regarda avec mauvaise humeur l'emplacement où elle aurait dû se trouver. « Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? »

Il resta immobile un moment, essayant de se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute. Le vaisseau, ou Emily, ou l'IA, ou peu importe ce à quoi il avait parlé, ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'imaginait aucun des membres de l'équipage du Destiny se battre régulièrement avec Rush en dehors de lui-même. Rush ferait tourner Eli en bourrique. Il abattrait Camile Wray en exploitant habilement ses faiblesses et, même s'il devait admettre qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, elles lui seraient fatales. Rush et Greer formaient le duo le plus improbable de tous les temps. Si Rush était de la nitroglycérine, Greer était un marteau - Rush susceptible d'exploser à tout instant et Greer toujours en train de frapper la corde sensible.

Non. L'IA avait raison. Ce serait lui ou TJ. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix.

Sauf que.

Sauf qu'il savait pertinemment lequel des deux choisirait Rush.

Mais ce n'était pas à Rush de faire ce choix. C'était à lui.

Il fit demi-tour pour regagner la salle du fauteuil, sortant sa radio de sa ceinture. « Mr Brody » dit-il. Sa voix ne trahissait absolument pas le trouble qu'il ressentait. « Quelle est notre situation ? »

« Les propulseurs VSL ont l'air d'avoir bien surmonté le démarrage forcé » répondit immédiatement Brody. « Les niveaux d'énergie sont redevenus normaux. On a aussi repéré des zones verrouillées qui drainent une partie de notre énergie sans raison apparente. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va découvrir des trucs intéressants derrière ces portes. »

« Oubliez ça pour le moment » ordonna Young en espérant que Park et Volker n'étaient pas déjà partis en exploration.

« Compris » répondit Brody.

« Mr Brody » reprit Young après une courte pause. « Je risque d'être indisponible dans les prochaines heures. En cas d'urgence, contactez le lieutenant Scott. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Brody réponde. « Bien reçu, colonel. »

Young parcourut péniblement la coursive. Son genou le lançait atrocement après tant d'heures sans repos. Il regagna la salle du fauteuil et salua Greer d'un mouvement de tête. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Rush était parfaitement immobile, les yeux clos, le mouvement de sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant régulièrement tout juste perceptible. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'énergie infernale qui le caractérisait quand il s'opposait à Young.

Young allait lui sauver la vie. Encore. Et Rush allait certainement le détester pour avoir osé le faire.

Young se tourna vers Eli. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

« Eh, je croyais que j'avais une heure de répit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. La patience n'est pas mon fort. »

« Donc, ce que j'ai trouvé en un quart d'heure ? Plus que je n'espérais. »

Young fronça les sourcils.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le vaisseau a été conçu pour être contrôlé de cette façon. Quelqu'un s'assoit dans le fauteuil et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, un lien mental se créé entre cette personne et le vaisseau. Le problème de cet arrangement, c'est que le vaisseau est toujours plus puissant que l'individu auquel il est lié. Les Anciens appelaient cette personne euh... je dirais que la meilleure traduction serait sentinelle ou veilleur mais ça sonne un peu trop années 90, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Eli. »

« Okay, faisons simple. Appelons cette personne Rush. Bref. On peut donc supposer que Rush est maintenant lié au vaisseau et que le Destiny est comme en train de... d'attirer irrésistiblement son esprit hors de son corps. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, ce n'est pas vraiment clair. Peut-être que le vaisseau se sent seul ? Passons. En tout cas, le vaisseau a besoin de Rush pour fonctionner au maximum de ses capacités. Alors, pour contrebalancer l'attraction du vaisseau, il va falloir que quelqu'un exerce une attraction contraire sur l'esprit de Rush pour éviter qu'il abandonne complètement son enveloppe physique. Sinon, il meurt. »

« Il meurt ? » s'étrangla TJ.

« Oui. Enfin non. Pas immédiatement. Mais les gens ne sont pas des machines. Ils ont besoin de manger, de dormir, ce genre de trucs. » Eli haussa les épaules.

« Donc celui qui va se porter volontaire pour ce job va devoir partager un lien mental avec _Rush_ ? » demanda Greer. « De façon permanente ? »

« J'ai l'impression » confirma Eli.

Un long silence s'imposa.

« C'est bon » reprit Eli en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais le faire. »

« Vous êtes cinglé ? » s'exclama Greer.

Young secoua la tête. « Hors de question. »

« Écoutez, quelqu'un doit bien s'y coller, non ? » rétorqua Eli. « Je veux dire, on ne va quand même pas le laisser _mourir_. » Il leva les yeux vers Young avec suspicion.

« Non » lâcha Young. « Mais c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

Ils le fixèrent avec de grands yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Personne ne dit rien durant dix bonnes secondes.

« Oh que non » cracha Greer.

« _Vous_ ? » fit Eli avec incrédulité. « Sans vous offenser, c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Il va vous haïr » marmonna TJ.

« Il me hait déjà de toute façon » rétorqua Young. « J'ai mes raisons. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si on arrive à composer vers la Terre et que Rush est incapable de quitter le vaisseau ? Je suis certain que celui qui va le sortir du fauteuil encoure le même risque. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger un tel sacrifice de qui que ce soit. Et je ne le ferai pas. »

Eli détourna les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise. Greer et TJ affichaient des visages impassibles dignes des excellents soldats qu'ils étaient.

« Allons-y » leur ordonna Young. « Attendre ne nous avancera à rien. »

Eli se racla la gorge. « En admettant que ça fonctionne, qu'est-ce qu'on va raconter au reste de l'équipage ? » Il fit un geste en direction du fauteuil. « On leur parle du lien mental ? »

Young secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Une chose après l'autre. Commençons par voir si on arrive à sortir Rush de cet engin. »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Young se tourna vers Eli.

« Okay » grinça-t-il. « Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Eli haussa les épaules. « Je pense que vous avez juste à poser votre main sur l'interface. »

« J'espérais quelque chose d'un peu plus détaillé. »

« Vous cherchez midi à quatorze heure, colonel. Vous posez votre main sur l'interface. Ça n'a rien de compliqué. »

« Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai entendu ça ? » marmonna Greer à l'attention de TJ.

« Trop souvent » répondit-elle. Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Young.

Il ne lui sourit pas en retour. « S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, suivez les ordres du lieutenant Scott » leur ordonna-t-il.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, toute trace de désinvolture envolée.

Young se tourna vers le fauteuil avec un regard de défi. Il s'avança et étudia un instant l'interface. Elle avait la taille parfaite pour recevoir une main humaine. Ou la main d'un Ancien, supposa-t-il. Il posa son regard sur Rush et approcha sa main pour toucher son épaule. Elle était chaude sous ses doigts.

« Désolé pour ça » murmura-t-il en serrant légèrement.

Il lâcha le scientifique pour se positionner directement devant l'interface. Retenant sa respiration, il pressa sa main contre l'écran tactile.

Son esprit fut aspiré par le vaisseau, courant à travers les circuits et les condensateurs comme le souffle des vents solaires qu'utilisait le Destiny pour recharger ses accus, propulsé dans un monde de lumière crue et incandescente. Il pouvait sentir la pression de la coque contre le vide sidéral, entendre les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers qui protégeaient le Destiny des conditions de VSL. Et, aussi clairement qu'il ressentait le vaisseau, aussi facilement qu'il distinguait le lien entre son esprit et le processeur du Destiny, il repéra Rush. L'esprit du scientifique lui parut familier, comme le goût de la cannelle ou l'odeur de l'air après le passage d'une tempête tropicale, et il n'eut même pas besoin de le vouloir pour que Rush soit entraîné dans sa direction, loin des câbles d'alimentation et des circuits intégrés dans lesquels il avait trouvé refuge.

Young tira et leurs esprits se télescopèrent dans une explosion de souvenirs. Des fragments d'une mémoire qui n'était pas la sienne se glissèrent dans sa conscience comme des éclats de verre. Distinguer ce qui lui appartenait de ce qui était à Rush devint impossible. Lequel d'entre eux avait été enfermé dans un caisson à bord d'un vaisseau alien ? Lequel d'entre eux avait supplié Emily de rester, encore et encore ? Aligner deux pensées cohérentes était impossible alors il n'essaya pas.

Il se contenta de faire ce qu'il était venu faire et il les arracha aux circuits du Destiny.

Young ouvrit les yeux en entendant les fers se rétracter. Les terminaux de l'interface neurale s'étaient désactivés, même chose pour la balise cutanée et la substance noire qui avait maintenu Rush en place.

Le besoin de sortir Rush de ce foutu fauteuil était si intense que sa peau se hérissa.

« Eh » murmura-t-il en secouant doucement le scientifique. « Réveillez-vous. Rush. Faites un effort. »

Les paupières de Rush s'ouvrirent brièvement avant de se refermer. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Young agrippa le bras de Rush, le passa sur ses épaules et glissa son propre bras derrière le scientifique pour le hisser lourdement hors du fauteuil. Quand il toucha Rush, la sensation de détresse qui avait commencé à l'étreindre s'intensifia. La seconde suivante, Greer s'était avancé. Il passa l'autre bras de Rush autour de ses propres épaules et, à deux, ils éloignèrent le scientifique du fauteuil. La douleur qui poignarda le genou de Young à cet instant fut fulgurante et en même temps lointaine.

Ses poignets le faisaient étrangement souffrir.

« Stop. » Le ton tranchant de TJ chassa en partie l'impression de désorientation. « Stop. Allongez-le. Il perd du sang. »

Ils posèrent Rush sur le sol avec précaution et TJ se précipita vers eux. Elle déchira les manches de Rush jusqu'aux coudes.

« Merde » grogna Greer.

Des vis en métal avaient pratiquement traversé les avant-bras de Rush de part en part par dessous les fers, déchirant la chair et les muscles quelques centimètres au-dessus des poignets.

« Bonjour la barbarie » commenta Eli au-dessus d'eux.

TJ désinfecta rapidement les plaies et les banda avec de la gaze. Young pouvait confusément sentir ses doigts sur sa propre peau, comme une sensation fantôme. Rush était au bord de l'inconscience. Pourtant, la puissance de son esprit restait telle qu'elle submergeait déjà l'esprit de Young. Instinctivement, Young se retira, essayant de faire taire la confusion qui régnait dans sa tête. L'effort lui valut une migraine atroce.

« Docteur Rush ? » appela TJ. Elle massait vigoureusement le sternum du scientifique, attendant une quelconque réaction. Rush réussit à rouvrir les yeux et Young put le sentir essayer de se concentrer sur TJ. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à y parvenir.

« Je crois qu'il est encore lourdement drogué » marmonna Young. Il chancelait sérieusement et avait des difficultés à garder l'équilibre.

« Docteur Rush, est-ce que vous pouvez me répondre ? » TJ se pencha sur Rush et braqua une lampe-stylo sur ses yeux.

Young tressaillit imperceptiblement, luttant contre l'envie de fermer les yeux.

« Docteur Rush, parlez-moi s'il vous plait » insista TJ.

Young sentit des vagues de confusion agiter l'esprit de Rush puis, comme si une digue venait de céder, il se mit à parler.

En Ancien. A penser en Ancien aussi. Young n'y comprenait strictement rien mais des images provenant de l'esprit de Rush défilaient dans sa tête, trop rapides pour qu'il puisse les interpréter.

« Merde » répéta Greer.

« Eli » cingla Young. « Est-ce que vous y comprenez quelque chose ? »

« Mon Ancien n'est pas très bon » avoua nerveusement Eli. « Mais je peux vous dire que ce qu'il raconte n'a aucun sens. »

« Faites-nous rire alors » grogna Young en agrippant le poignet de Rush pour l'épingler sans violence contre le sol. Le scientifique avait commencé à se débattre faiblement.

« Très bien » soupira Eli en s'agenouillant à côté de Young. « Euh... Il parle de prendre la route côtière jusqu'à l'endroit où l'eau se fracasse contre la pierre. Qu'à cet endroit se trouve la source de la peste et de l'absence d'action qui n'est ni l'immobilité ni la danse et... » Eli détourna les yeux. « Je vous l'avais dit. Aucun sens. »

Ils sursautèrent tous quand TJ émit un sifflement alarmé. Elle se trouvait aux pieds de Rush.

« Ce n'est pas beau à voir » annonça-t-elle en croisant le regard de Young.

« D'autres plaies ? » s'enquit Young qui commençait à se sentir vaguement malade.

« Affirmatif » répondit-elle sombrement. « Les deux pieds. » Elle retira les chaussures de Rush que leur rencontre avec le fauteuil avait complètement ruinées. « Il ne va pas rigoler tous les jours avec des blessures pareilles. »

Eli interrogea rapidement Rush en Ancien et, à la surprise de Young, le scientifique sembla comprendre le sens de la question. Il essaya même d'y répondre.

« Je lui ai demandé s'il avait mal quelque part » traduisit Eli avant que Young ait pu demander. « Il m'a répondu que son genou était douloureux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en fait. » Eli examina la position particulièrement inconfortable de Young. « C'est _votre _genou qui le fait souffrir. »

Personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, à l'exception de Rush qui poursuivait son interminable litanie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Première confrontation avec Rush après « l'accident ». Inutile de dire que les révélations vont en faire s'étrangler quelques uns... Un en particulier. Personnellement, je trouve les joutes verbales – et mentales – des deux protagonistes principaux particulièrement réussies. Je passe une partie de la trad à ricaner bêtement tout en essayant de rendre en français ce sarcasme mordant qui fait toute la différence. Bref. Ma vie n'intéresse que moi. Ah. Navrée d'avance pour le méchant cliffhanger de fin de chapitre. Je rappelle à tout hasard que je ne suis pas l'auteur. Pour les lapidations, strangulations, autres méthodes d'assassinat barbares laissées à votre discrétion, voyez avec CleanWhiteRoom. Et laissez-lui un petit mot gentil en passant. Oui. Même son cadavre devrait apprécier...

Rendez-vous lundi prochain pour le chapitre 5 et bonne lecture !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements. **Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** De grands merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 4**

Young renonça à rester debout et alla s'assoir sur l'une des couchettes de l'infirmerie du Destiny. Il suréleva sa jambe boiteuse en grognant, observant TJ du coin de l'œil. Elle réorganisait son étagère à pharmacie pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, environ trois heures plus tôt. Minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps mais, même s'ils avaient tous les deux passé une bonne partie de la soirée dans l'infirmerie, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté.

Young se dit que c'était sans doute mieux. Il n'était pas en état de tenir une conversation normale.

Il regarda Rush. Toujours inconscient, le scientifique reposait sur la couchette d'en face. Durant les cinq dernières heures, il avait tout juste frémi dans son sommeil mais Young pouvait sentir la pression constante de son esprit contre le sien. La douleur diffuse dans ses avant-bras et dans ses pieds refusait obstinément de s'estomper.

L'estomac de Young se nouait quand il pensait à ce qui se passerait au moment où Rush se réveillerait. En temps normal, il aurait imaginé les pires scénarios pour essayer d'y trouver des parades. Cette fois-ci, il s'efforçait justement de ne pas y penser. Ses premières anticipations avaient été tellement catastrophiques qu'il s'était interdit de retenter l'expérience. Une seule chose semblait certaine. Quelle que soit la nature de la connexion qu'il partageait avec Rush, elle serait sans doute plus puissante que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il n'envisageait pas la possibilité qu'elle s'atténue quand Rush reprendrait conscience.

C'était entre autres pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que TJ soit dans les parages quand le scientifique et lui s'expliqueraient. Malheureusement, l'infirmière n'était pas encline à se faire congédier. Jusque là, tous les efforts de Young pour la convaincre de prendre une pause pour manger ou dormir avaient piteusement échoué. Il supposait qu'elle rechignait à laisser Rush sans surveillance médicale.

Young se demanda si elle le soupçonnait aussi de vouloir étrangler Rush dans son sommeil.

TJ alignait des flacons de plantes médicinales et Young plissa des yeux en la regardant. Elle dut sentir son regard scrutateur parce qu'elle se retourna brusquement.

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne mettre autant d'énergie à ranger une pharmacie » fit-il gentiment.

Elle baissa les yeux en esquissant un léger sourire, un peu mal à l'aise. Young en profita pour pousser son avantage.

« TJ, n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne pouvez pas quitter cette infirmerie. Allez vous reposer. C'est un ordre. Je resterai avec lui. »

Elle secoua la tête et son expression s'assombrit. Young eut du mal à masquer son air réprobateur.

« Quelque chose peut mal tourner » argua TJ. « Rapidement mal tourner. On ne sait toujours pas ce que le Destiny lui a fait subir. Les séquelles peuvent se manifester tardivement. »

« Donc vous allez rester constamment éveillée ? » se moqua Young en levant un sourcil. « Allez-y. Je vous contacte par radio dès qu'il y a du nouveau. » Quelque chose dans sa voix laissait clairement entendre que ce n'était pas une requête.

A sa posture, il devina qu'elle envisageait de discuter son ordre mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle hocha gracieusement la tête.

« Je reviens dans quatre heures » annonça-t-elle. « Ensuite, ce sera _votre _tour d'aller vous reposer. »

« D'accord. » Young lui adressa un sourire qu'il espéra naturel.

« Et vous m'appelez s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle exécuta un rapide salut et tourna les talons pour quitter l'infirmerie. Young compta dix bonnes minutes, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, puis il reposa prudemment sa jambe boiteuse sur le sol. Il se leva et alla verrouiller les portes de l'infirmerie.

Il revint sur ses pas pour s'immobiliser au chevet de Rush, les bras croisés. Il avait passé des heures à essayer de déterminer si ce qu'il prévoyait de faire était sage ou pas. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se torturer davantage.

Young posa une main sur l'épaule de Rush et le secoua doucement.

Les paupières de Rush frémirent et, aussi naturellement qu'il respirait, Young exerça une légère pression sur son esprit à travers le lien qu'ils partageaient désormais. Il sentit le scientifique lutter pour reprendre conscience.

« Eh » murmura Young quand Rush ouvrit les yeux. « Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir vous réapprendre l'Anglais, par pitié. »

« Quoi ? » grogna Rush en envoyant une vague de confusion dans l'esprit de Young. Il porta instinctivement la main à ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière crue des plafonniers. Young sentit un mal de crâne s'annoncer en écho à celui du scientifique.

« Vous savez où vous êtes ? » demanda Young, essayant une entrée en matière moins brutale.

Rush mit trois ou quatre secondes à se réveiller complètement, deux de plus pour reconnaître ce qui l'entourait et encore quelques unes pour réaliser que quelque chose se tournait définitivement pas rond.

Young avait espéré un délai beaucoup plus long. Il n'était absolument pas prêt quand toute la puissance de l'intellect de Rush se déchaina. Pas étonnant que le scientifique soit difficile à cerner, même dans ses bons jours. Ses pensés étaient complètement fragmentées et intensément conceptuelles. Il était extrêmement difficile de déterminer ce à quoi il pensait.

Young discerna néanmoins de la panique. Cette sensation-là, il put la reconnaître.

Il ne disposa que d'un dixième de seconde pour réagir quand Rush se jeta hors de sa couchette en direction des portes de l'infirmerie. Young, que la panique de Rush avait rendu méfiant, intercepta instinctivement le scientifique. Ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Une douleur atroce explosa dans les pieds de Young quand les sensations de Rush passèrent à travers leur lien sans la moindre restriction.

« Merde » gémit Young en grinçant des dents.

La douleur le rendit distrait. En conséquence, il ne vit le crochet du droit que Rush lui destinait qu'au moment où il le prit dans la figure.

« Bordel, Rush ! »

Young s'effondra à nouveau, portant les mains à son visage. Rush réussit à se dégager de sa prise et s'éloigna de quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Dans son état, il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller plus loin.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, tous les deux au sol, la respiration saccadée. Young sentit la douleur provenant des blessures de Rush décroître lentement alors que son genou et son arcade soucillière nouvellement massacrée se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Rush s'était un peu calmé mais Young n'arrivait toujours pas à suivre ses pensées.

De longues secondes s'égrenèrent.

« Salut » marmonna finalement Young.

« C'est quoi ce _bordel _? » l'agressa Rush.

Young n'était pas certain de ce à quoi il faisait allusion alors il garda le silence et leva les mains, autant pour l'inciter au calme que pour le maintenir à distance.

« Je vous entends dans ma _tête _» cingla Rush en le submergeant sous une vague d'impatience.

« Je sais, merci » rétorqua Young.

« Vous _savez_ ? » Rush lui jeta un regard incrédule. « C'est seulement vous ? Ou c'est pareil avec tout le monde ? »

« Vous n'entendrez que moi. Enfin, je pense. »

Rush ne répondit pas mais Young sentit les pensées du scientifique commencer à s'agencer plus clairement avant de se subdiviser à nouveau pour partir dans plusieurs directions.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qui se passe, hein ? » demanda posément Young.

Rush détourna les yeux et secoua la tête, comme s'il ne supportait pas de devoir l'admettre.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? » soupira Young.

Il ne reçu pas immédiatement de réponse mais un flot d'images provenant de Rush se déversa dans sa tête – Rush planchant sur il ne savait quoi, des carnets de notes remplis d'équations, des consoles mal éclairées. Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucune cohérence entre les flashs. Sans que Young ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, Rush s'arrêta sur leur conversation matinale au sujet du fauteuil.

« C'était il y a seize heures environ » l'informa Young avant que Rush ne puisse poser verbalement la question.

« Fantastique » commenta sarcastiquement Rush en se massant les tempes. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment on en est arrivés là ? »

« Vous vous êtes assis dans le fauteuil. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? » questionna Young en espérant stimuler un peu sa mémoire.

« Non » répondit Rush. « Et je suis absolument certain que je n'aurais jamais commis ce genre de folie volontairement. »

Young esquissa un petit sourire dépourvu d'humour. « Vous vous êtes fait piéger. » Il se concentra sur ses propres souvenirs des événements et sur l'image de Rush coincé derrière un champ de force doré.

La réaction de Rush fut immédiate. Son esprit fit irruption dans celui de Young, s'empara du souvenir et visualisa l'incident comme sur un écran virtuel, semant la pagaille dans son sillage. L'esprit de Rush était aussi puissant et destructeur que l'avait imaginé Young et la panique lui déchira la poitrine tant l'intrusion fut violente. Il repoussa Rush de toutes ses forces, essayant de le chasser de sa tête.

Ils luttèrent durant de longues secondes, leur duel mental aussi féroce que ne l'étaient leurs affrontements physiques. Finalement, Young sentit Rush céder. La sensation fut presque palpable et le scientifique recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

Ils se firent face, la respiration saccadée. Désormais, Young était seul avec ses pensées.

« Restez hors de ma tête » gronda Young.

« Hors de _votre _tête ? » répéta Rush comme si les mots lui arrachaient la bouche. « Vous voulez que _je _reste hors de _votre _tête ? Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour y _rentrer_, comment voulez-vous que je contrôle ce que j'y fais ? »

Young se força à inspirer profondément, histoire de rester calme.

Rush recula laborieusement, s'éloignant de Young jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser au mur de l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air complètement à bout.

« Désolé » murmura Young.

« Ne le soyez pas » cingla Rush. « Je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de _vous_ repousser depuis que j'ai repris conscience. »

« Très bien » fit prudemment Young. « Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je _continue _à vous empêcher de rentrer dans ma tête ? »

Rush leva les yeux au ciel.

Jugeant que c'était un oui et supposant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux de la part du scientifique, Young s'appliqua à maintenir son bouclier mental. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous avez appris de cette... » Il ne trouva pas de terme pour décrire l'attaque mentale de Rush alors il se contenta d'un geste de main.

« Pas grand chose » cracha Rush. « Bizarrement, j'ai énormément de mal à suivre le cours de vos pensées. »

« Eh bien merci » rétorqua sèchement Young. « Je vais faire court. Quand vous avez essayé de reconnecter le canon principal, vous vous êtes approché de l'interface neurale et le vaisseau vous a piégé dans un champ de force. Le périmètre couvert par ce bouclier s'est rapidement réduit, vous n'avez pas réussi à vous en sortir à temps et vous avez terminé dans le fauteuil. Ça ne vous dit rien ? »

« Pas vraiment » marmonna Rush en recommençant à se masser les tempes. « Honnêtement, je suis surpris d'avoir encore toute ma tête quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à Franklin. »

« Pas faux » admit Young sans trop s'avancer. « Mais votre expérience avec le fauteuil a été légèrement différente. » Il marqua une pause, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait révéler au scientifique, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Pas au point où ils en étaient.

« En quoi ? » s'enquit Rush.

« Eh bien... Eli pense que le vaisseau vous a modifié afin de pouvoir interagir plus facilement avec vous. »

« Modifié ? » La voix de Rush resta parfaitement maîtrisée. Son expression neutre ne trahissait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Young fut tenté d'abaisser ses boucliers pour jeter un œil dans sa tête mais il y renonça, ne voulant pas se montrer plus envahissant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Comme dans génétiquement modifié » précisa enfin Young.

« Ah » fit Rush. « Et quelle est l'ampleur de ce... » Il agita une main. « De ce remaniement génétique ? »

« Les changements concernent soixante pourcent de votre génome » lâcha Young. « Ajouts et retraits confondus. »

« Ah. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je vous entends dans ma tête » fit remarquer Rush. « A moins que la télépathie ne soit un talent Ancien encore inconnu des experts. »

« Vous avez raison » concéda Young, soudain mal à l'aise. « Quelqu'un a dû vous extraire du fauteuil. » Young omit volontairement les détails qu'il avait appris du vaisseau lui-même. « Le quelqu'un, c'est moi, et nous en subissons tous les deux les conséquences. » Il balaya d'un geste l'espace qui les séparaient.

Rush le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Écoutez » reprit Young en essayant d'ignorer sa migraine grandissante. « Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Eli. Demain. »

« Je le ferai » assura Rush.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous » répliqua Young.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment puis Young se leva et s'approcha de Rush. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Vous n'allez pas rester par terre toute la nuit. »

Rush hocha brièvement la tête.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. TJ les tuerait tous les deux si elle les surprenait vautrés sur le sol. Young renforça autant qu'il put la barrière qu'il avait érigée entre leurs esprits et, serrant les dents, il hissa Rush sur ses pieds. Son genou faillit ne pas tenir le coup quand il souleva les soixante-dix kilos de poids mort du scientifique mais, une fois Rush debout, Young réussit à le ramener jusqu'à sa couchette.

Ils ne se regardèrent pas.

« Il vous faut quelque chose ? » demanda Young.

« Non. » Rush secoua la tête.

Young soupira et se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où TJ avait aménagé sont bureau. Il remplit un verre d'eau et, après un court temps de réflexion, emporta aussi une des dernières barres énergétiques. En passant, il ramassa une couverture qui traînait sur une couchette inoccupée.

Il laissa tomber la couverture au pied de la couchette de Rush et tira la table de chevet pour la mettre à portée du scientifique. Il posa le verre d'eau et la barre énergétique sur la table et attendit, les bras croisés.

« Vous êtes un boulot à temps plein » dit-il enfin. « J'espère que vous en avez conscience. »

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

Les boucliers de Young étaient toujours levés et il n'arriva pas à déterminer si Rush était agacé ou amusé.

« Il faut que je contacte TJ. » Il sortit sa radio.

« Attendez » intervint Rush.

Young marqua une pause, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait pour... » Rush désigna successivement sa tempe puis celle de Young.

« Le lien qu'il y a entre nous ? Oui. TJ, Eli et Greer sont au courant de tout, le lien comme les modifications génétiques. Je leur ai ordonné de garder ça pour eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Rush hocha la tête, l'air passablement épuisé. « Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste le bloquer constamment. »

« Peut-être » marmonna Young d'un ton sceptique. « Quoi qu'il en soit, le moment est mal choisi pour en discuter. »

« Sans doute » acquiesça Rush.

Young alluma sa radio. « TJ, vous êtes encore debout ? »

« Oui. » Elle répondit presque immédiatement mais Young la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'avait réveillée.

Rush haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » siffla Young. Il réalisa que Rush venait d'intercepter ses pensées. Sa brève aventure avec TJ était manifestement passée sous son radar. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Rush lui adressa un petit sourire narquois.

« TJ et moi, c'est un secret de polichinel sur ce vaisseau » grogna Young en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si vous n'étiez pas encore au courant, vous êtes soit sourd soit socialement inapte. »

Rush haussa les épaules et Young retourna à sa radio.

« Il a repris conscience » résuma-t-il.

« J'arrive tout de suite » répondit TJ.

Young croisa les bras et fixa la pharmacie trop bien rangée de TJ en essayant de ne penser à rien.

« Ça ne marchera pas » décréta Rush.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? »

« Ne penser à rien. Vous ne pouvez pas tout le temps vous empêcher de penser. Essayez plutôt de vous concentrer sur quelque chose d'anodin. »

« Vous essayez de vous rendre utile maintenant ? C'est nouveau. »

« Okay, oubliez ça » cingla Rush en mettant son propre conseil en pratique. Il se concentra intensément sur la douleur de ses avant-bras et de ses pieds. Young dut lutter pour maintenir son équilibre quand les sensations de Rush se fichèrent profondément dans sa conscience.

Young envisagea d'ériger une nouvelle barrière entre eux mais, comprenant que c'était exactement ce que voulait Rush, il serra les dents et garda ses boucliers baissés.

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de TJ en silence.

Quand TJ entra dans l'infirmerie, elle croisa le regard de Young avec appréhension. D'un discret mouvement de tête, il lui fit comprendre que tout était sous contrôle. Il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de s'attarder sur l'odeur de ses cheveux quand elle le dépassa. Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, Rush le sentit.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda TJ à l'attention de Rush.

« Bien. »

« A d'autres » répondit-elle d'un ton égal en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Son comportement arracha un léger sourire à Rush. Maintenant qu'il savait décrypter ses attitudes, le scientifique pouvait voir qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment à son sujet. Ce constat sembla le surprendre.

Young se leva, sa jambe boiteuse se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

Rush tressaillit en réponse.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher » annonça-t-il. « TJ, vous vous débrouillerez ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je maîtrise la situation. »

Young se dirigea péniblement vers ses quartiers, s'appliquant à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et à ne pas se laisser distraire par ce que Rush ressentait. Il n'y parvint pas tout à fait, surtout quand TJ entreprit de changer les bandages qui enveloppaient les pieds du scientifique.

Quand il atteignit ses quartiers, il était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que s'écrouler sur son lit, les yeux déjà fermés.

-oOo-

Il se réveilla alors qu'on tambourinait à sa porte. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de quatre heures. Au fond de son esprit, il pouvait sentir Rush rêver de choses confuses impliquant des maths et des artefacts Anciens. C'était comme s'il avait toujours été là.

« Bordel » marmonna-t-il.

Young se hissa sur ses pied et ouvrit la porte pour trouver Scott le bras levé, s'apprêtant vraisemblablement à frapper une nouvelle fois.

« Désolé de vous réveiller, colonel » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, lieutenant ? »

« On vient de sortir de VSL. »

Young se massa les temps du bout des doigts. « Comment j'ai pu ne pas remarquer ça ? »

« Sans vous offenser, colonel, vous êtes exténué. »

« Les détecteurs ont signalé quelque chose ? »

« Aucun autre engin en vue. On est en orbite autour d'une lune, non loin d'une étoile. Il y a des signes de végétation alors on a pensé qu'on pourrait aller y jeter un œil. »

« J'arrive tout de suite » décida Young.

« Et Rush ? » demanda Scott.

« Il est en convalescence » répondit Young.

« La rumeur dit qu'il est plutôt bien amoché... »

« C'est le cas » confirma Young. « Mais il s'en sortira. »

Scott hocha la tête.

« Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes » annonça Young.

Il prit le temps de se raser rapidement avant de se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement. Eli était déjà sur place, baillant aux corneilles tout en compulsant les données retransmises par le kino depuis la nouvelle planète.

« Comment ça se présente ? » questionna Young en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

« Bien » répondit Eli. « La lune est en orbite proche autour de la planète mais elle est tout de même exposée à la lumière de l'étoile. Elle présente une flore assez considérable. Je ne peux rien dire en ce qui concerne la faune mais ça vaut le coup de descendre y jeter un œil. »

Young hocha la tête et se tourna vers Scott. « Rassemblez une équipe d'exploration » ordonna-t-il. « Rapport toutes les vingt minutes. »

« Vous voulez qu'on emmène TJ ? » s'enquit Scott.

Young secoua la tête. « Elle est occupée pour le moment. »

Il resta suffisamment longtemps pour voir Scott, Greer, James et Park passer la porte. Avec une taloche sur l'épaule d'Eli et un bref « Appelez moi quand vous aurez du nouveau. » il quitta la salle et se rendit à l'ancien dépôt où avaient été installées les pierres de communication.

Young salua l'airman Dunning qui était de permanence en entrant dans la salle.

Il fouilla un moment dans les piles de caisses jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'uniformes de rechange. Tous les treillis sans propriétaire attitré étaient en libre circulation et la plupart d'entre eux avaient appartenu à des membres d'équipage désormais décédés. Les possessions de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu étaient traitées avec un certain respect et entreposées jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait à nouveau besoin.

Comme maintenant.

Young sortit la veste noire de Riley du container où elle avait été rangée quelques mois plus tôt. Sortant son couteau de poche, il découpa avec précaution le nom du sergent encore cousu sur l'épaule du vêtement, ne laissant qu'un rectangle noir et net. Il fourragea à l'aveuglette dans le reste des affaires et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait dans le fond de la caisse. Grognant, il en extirpa les bottes militaires de Riley.

Il referma le couvercle et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, bottes et veste sous le bras. Si l'airman Dunning se demanda ce qu'il comptait en faire, il ne le montra pas.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Young fit un bref détour par ses quartiers pour récupérer son rasoir électrique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchissait les portes de l'antre de TJ et trouvait l'infirmière occupée à compulser des données sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle leva le regard, de grands cernes dessinés sous les yeux. « Il va bien » répondit-elle calmement. « Il est en train de dormir. »

« Je sais » dit Young.

« Ah. » Elle remua sur son siège. « Vous arrivez à le sentir ? »

Il hocha brièvement la tête, désamorçant la discution pénible qui se profilait. « A quoi doit-on s'attendre ? Sur le long terme ? » questionna-t-il.

« Ses avant-bras vont rapidement cicatriser. Sa dextérité et ses sensations n'en seront pas affectés. Les vis n'ont pas touché les os et les dommages musculaires comme nerveux sont minimes. »

« Et ses pieds ? »

« C'est moins réjouissant. Il a un métatarse cassé dans chaque pied. Les blessures en elles-mêmes ne sont pas très graves mais j'ai peur qu'elles guérissent mal. Il faudrait absolument qu'il évite de marcher et on sait tous les deux qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête. »

« Sans blague. » Young se gratta le menton. « Parlez-en à Eli. Voyez s'il peut improviser quelques chose. »

TJ hocha la tête.

« Qu'en est-il des modifications génétiques ? » demanda Young.

« Trop tôt pour le dire » répondit TJ. « Si je me fie au cas de Chloé, ce genre de chose met du temps à se manifester. »

« Alors on attend » conclut Young.

« Oui, on attend. »

« En attendant, justement. » reprit-il en brandissant son chargement. « Je lui ai trouvé une veste et des bottes. » Il posa le tout sur le bureau de TJ.

« Vous avez bien fait. Ses chaussures sont irrécupérables » commenta TJ en lui adressant un petit sourire. « Et son sweat-shirt commence à être un peu trop taché de sang pour être convenable. Comme la plupart d'entre nous, il n'a pas de change. »

« Ouais. Eli et lui planchaient encore sur la porte quand l'Alliance Luxienne a attaqué. Ils n'ont rien emporté en dehors de leurs ordinateurs portables. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Young lui sourit. « Dites-lui de se raser. » Il lui tendit le rasoir électrique. « Mais ne lui dites surtout pas que ça vient de moi. »

TJ retint un sourire narquois. « Il va finir par le savoir, non ? »

« Pas si je m'applique à oublier ce détail » rétorqua sèchement Young.

« Plus sérieusement, colonel » reprit TJ. « Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce lien mental. »

« Plus tard » éluda Young. « J'ai pas mal de chats à fouetter en ce moment. »

TJ hocha la tête. « Plus tard alors » accepta-elle.

Young laissa couler et se détourna pour partir.

« Ménagez-moi ce genou » lui lança TJ alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie.

Se disant qu'il aurait de la chance s'il réussissait à suivre le conseil de TJ, Young retourna en salle d'embarquement pour prendre des nouvelles de l'équipe envoyée sur la planète. Eli était juché sur un tabouret, sa silhouette se détachant sur le bleu étincelant de l'horizon des événements alors qu'il surveillait sans enthousiasme la mission d'exploration. La main sous le menton, il semblait sérieusement commencer à piquer du nez – un bon signe selon Young.

« Comment ça avance ? » lui demanda Young.

Eli sursauta, affectant un air vigilant que démentait son regard un peu confus. « Plutôt bien » répondit-il en clignant rapidement des yeux. « En fait, c'est ennuyeux à mourir. »

« J'aime quand c'est ennuyeux » rétorqua Young.

Young détacha sa radio de sa ceinture.

« Sergent Greer, ici Young, vous me recevez ? »

« Haut et fort, colonel. »

« Sergent, si Scott peut se passer de vous, j'aimerais que vous reveniez à bord. »

« Compris » répondit Greer.

« On s'en sort bien, colonel » intervint Scott. « Mais un chariot à kino de plus ne serait pas de refus. »

« Eli vous en enverra un autre quand Greer sera revenu » annonça Young.

« Merci. Scott, terminé. »

Derrière lui, Eli entra les codes pour désactiver la porte afin que Greer puisse composer de son côté. Le vortex se referma presque immédiatement.

« L'autre chariot à kino ? » fit Young en direction d'Eli.

« Ouais, ouais » répliqua-t-il. « Je suis sur le coup. » Il repoussa le tabouret. « Vous restez là ? » Le dernier mot se perdit dans un bâillement.

Young hocha la tête.

« Je reviens tout de suite » jeta Eli en disparaissant dans les coursives.

Young n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Greer émerge de l'horizon des évènements.

« Sergent » le salua Young alors qu'il s'avançait.

« Colonel » répondit Greer.

« J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service » débuta posément Young. Il pris soin de conserver une posture décontractée pour que Greer comprenne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre ordinaire.

« Allez-y » répondit formellement Greer.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi Greer et pas Scott. Scott l'observait parfois avec tant d'admiration que c'en était presque douloureux, surtout quand il n'était au meilleur de sa forme. Greer, par contre... Greer était complètement différent. Greer appréhendait le monde d'une façon que Scott ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

« J'ai besoin que vous mentiez pour moi » déclara franchement Young. « Que ce soit clair. Ce n'est pas un ordre. Vous êtes libre de refuser. »

Le garde-à-vous de Greer devint moins rigide. Le sergent lui signifiait qu'il avait compris que sa requête était d'ordre personnel et non professionnel. C'était ce qu'il aimait chez Greer. Cet homme était probablement l'un des éléments les plus intuitifs qu'il ait jamais eu sous son commandement. Il remarquait les indices les plus discrets aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Les choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être explicites.

« Compris, colonel » fit impassiblement Greer.

« Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien » murmura Young en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Greer abandonna complètement le garde-à-vous. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur dise ? »

« Ils veulent un rapport complet de l'attaque de la semaine dernière. Il est aussi possible que McKay leur ait parlé de l'incident concernant Rush et le fauteuil. Je veux que vous minimisiez la gravité des évènements autant que vous le pourrez. »

Greer hocha la tête. « Quand ils demanderont pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas présenté en personne... »

Young étira un petit sourire satisfait. « Vous leur direz que je suis à l'infirmerie. Que j'ai été sérieusement blessé par une surtension en aidant à réparer le vaisseau. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un sifflement mécanique et Eli entra dans la salle. « Conférence au sommet ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Absolument pas » mentit Young. « Juste un simple entretien. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Eli d'un ton sceptique.

« Sergent. » Young fit signe à Greer de le suivre hors de la salle.

« C'est ça, à plus les gars » les salua Eli avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Young surpris l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Greer. L'attitude d'Eli semblait l'amuser au plus haut point.

« Il a le don de détendre l'atmosphère, pas vrai ? » commenta Young.

« Oh que oui, colonel. »

Young et Greer passèrent les heures suivante à mettre au point le rapport de Young avant de convenir d'une version officielle pour l'incident du fauteuil. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ancien dépôt où se trouvaient les pierres de communication. Young accompagna Greer jusqu'à mi-chemin puis bifurqua vers l'infirmerie, au cas où Telford serait celui qui prendrait la place de Greer.

« Bonne chance » souffla-t-il à Greer quand ils se séparèrent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas colonel » répondit Greer. « Je ferai ce qu'il faudra. »

« Je sais » assura Young.

Il regarda le sergent s'éloigner puis céda à TJ qui insistait pour profiter de sa présence à l'infirmerie pour ausculter son genou. Elle changea ses bandages, fit remarquer que la brûlure au plasma guérissait aussi bien qu'on pouvait s'y attendre en dépit de la quantité de tissus abîmés et décréta qu'il faudrait encore quelques semaines de repos pour que la blessure se résorbe complètement.

Par chance, ce ne fut pas Telford qui prit la place de Greer mais un jeune scientifique de l'équipe de Chuck Burke. Young passa les deux heures qui suivirent à surveiller l'équipe en expédition sur la planète et à regarder Rush dormir. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à vaquer normalement à ses occupations. La sensation d'avoir la conscience de Rush terrée au fond de son esprit ne le distrayait plus autant. Endormi, le scientifique avait un impact beaucoup moins désastreux sur sa concentration.

La situation n'avait rien d'idéale mais elle aurait certainement pu être pire.

Greer revint quelques heures plus tard sans rapporter d'information cruciale, en dehors du fait que Telford s'était montré très agacé de l'absence de Young au briefing. Le colonel employa le reste de sa journée à suivre la progression de l'équipe d'exploration. En fin d'après-midi, Scott, James et Park revinrent à bord et le Destiny repassa en VSL avec de nouvelles provisions de nourriture.

La soirée se déroula sans incident notable. Aux alentours de minuit, Young donna son aval pour commencer l'exploration préliminaire des parties du vaisseau nouvellement accessibles. C'était censé être une simple mission de repérage mais Young n'avait jamais réussi à faire comprendre à son personnel le concept du on-regarde-mais-on-ne-touche-pas. La majorité de l'équipage du Destiny était composée de scientifiques et de civils. Young s'estimait déjà heureux du niveau de coopération qu'il réussissait à leur arracher.

Volker et Brody avait découvert d'étranges machines dans certaines des salles autrefois verrouillées. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas mis la main sur quoi que ce soit de fondamentalement utile en dehors de plusieurs générateurs secondaires qui ne fonctionnaient qu'à un faible pourcentage de leurs capacités. D'après Brody, il était possible que ces générateurs de secours puissent suffire à réunir la puissance nécessaire pour composer vers la Terre.

Young n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Young sentit Rush se réveiller. Il était désormais en mesure de filtrer la plupart des sensations et des pensées qui transitaient par leur lien mais, les rares fois où Rush essayait de se lever, la douleur était si intense qu'elle l'atteignait de plein fouet. Il devenait alors incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Le reste du temps, il réussissait à tenir l'esprit du scientifique à l'écart du sien. A cet égard, la première nuit avait été constructive puisqu'il avait appris à ériger une barrière entre leurs deux consciences. Le blocage n'était pas parfait mais il était suffisant pour leur permettre de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Par moments, c'était Rush lui-même qui essayait de lui interdire l'accès à son esprit. Young avait remarqué que le scientifique était beaucoup moins doué que lui. Rush dépensait beaucoup plus d'énergie mentale et ses tentatives pour le bloquer étaient au mieux imparfaites. Young ignorait ce qu'il devait en conclure.

Quand il regagna ses quartiers pour prendre un peu de repos, il était environ vingt-trois heures et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas physiquement vu Rush de la journée. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que le lien mental l'avait constamment rassuré sur l'état du scientifique ou parce qu'il avait inconsciemment voulu l'éviter. Ce soir-là, il n'était pas spécialement disposé à s'attarder sur la question.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa connexion avec Rush, essayant de sentir ce que le scientifique était en train de faire.

Les sensations déferlèrent, si réalistes qu'il crut être physiquement présent. Il pouvait soudain sentir la chaleur d'un ordinateur sous ses doigts. Il pouvait percevoir l'odeur d'herbe coupée provenant de la modeste pharmacie de TJ et, devant lui, il pouvait voir les lignes de code s'aligner sur un écran alors qu'il essayait de modeler les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers du Destiny. Rush cessa de taper.

/?/

Young l'avait incontestablement pris par surprise.

/Désolé./ Young avait répondu automatiquement à la vague de confusion qui émanait de Rush.

/Colonel Young ?/ La projection mentale de Rush avait exactement le même timbre que sa véritable voix.

/Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être ?/

Rush ne répondit pas verbalement mais lui renvoya une vague d'irritation brute.

« Allo ? » Young remarqua alors qu'Eli était assis à côté de Rush. « La Terre appelle Rush. J'attends vos données chiffrées. »

« Donne-moi une minute. »

/Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?/ cingla Rush.

/Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien./

« Vous n'êtes même pas en train de taper » se plaignit Eli.

/Alors pourquoi vous ne vous contentez pas de faire un saut à l'infirmerie ? Comme quelqu'un de normal ?/

/C'est plus facile comme ça./

/C'est aussi une intrusion dans mon espace vital./

/Arrêtez de tout dramatiser./

/La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous parlerai dans votre tête. On va voir si vous _appréciez_./ Son irritation se transformait rapidement en rage.

« Rush, sérieusement, vous me fichez la trouille » commenta Eli.

« Eli » cingla Rush, faisant sursauter son jeune collègue. « Je t'ai demandé de me donner _une foutue minute_. »

/Dégagez de là./ La colère de Rush confinait dangereusement à l'hystérie et, quelque part sous la rage, Young discerna autre chose de plus profond, quelque chose de désespéré.

Young coupa la connexion.

Alors qu'il se retirait de l'esprit de Rush, il perdit immédiatement l'image mentale de l'infirmerie et la vision d'un Eli réellement inquiet. L'expérience lui laissa une désagréable sensation sur l'estomac, une pointe de culpabilité lui nouant le ventre. Rush n'était pas en mesure de le bloquer. C'était insensé. D'eux deux, Rush était celui qui possédait la volonté la plus puissante, le plus fort caractère. Young aurait pensé qu'à ce stade, Rush serait en train de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs pendant que lui-même peinerait à ne pas se laisser envahir.

Il mit un certain à s'endormir.

À quatre heures du matin, sa radio s'activa, l'arrachant aux profondeurs d'un cauchemar dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler les détails. Il fouilla sa table de chevet dans la semi-obscurité à la recherche de l'appareil, renversant les objets jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve.

« Ici Young. »

« Colonel, c'est TJ. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« On a un problème. »

« Rush ? »

« Oui. Il a disparu. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Navrée pour le retard d'update, je m'excuse platement. Remerciez chaleureusement cette chère SNCF qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me planter dans un bled absolument improbable où Internet était certes accessible mais demeurait inutile puisque le chapitre se trouvait bien au chaud dans mon disque dur. Oui. Le disque dur. Celui qui se trouvait à quelques deux cent bornes du bled improbable suscité. Normal. C'est parait-il ce qu'on appelle la Loi de Murphy. Bref. Problème réglé puisque j'ai enfin remis la main sur la bestiole...

Maintenant que toutes ces informations passionnantes ont été dites, je vous laisse profiter en paix. Sauf énième vol de câbles entre Nantes et Bordeaux, le chapitre 6 arrivera en temps et en heure lundi prochain. Bonne lecture.

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur**. Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements**. Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes**. De grands merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, vos commentaires me redonnent un coup de boost quand le syndrome de la page blanche menace.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 5**

Les murs du Destiny semblèrent se refermer sur lui.

« Disparu ? » répéta Young. « Comment ça, _disparu_ ? Il ne peut même pas marcher. »

« Je sais. » TJ semblait dans tous ses états. « Je ne comprends pas. Il dormait. Je me suis absentée de l'infirmerie le temps de dormir quelques heures. Il ne risquait absolument rien, son état est resté parfaitement stable depuis qu'il est sorti du fauteuil. Quand je suis revenue, il s'était volatilisé. »

« Donnez-moi une minute » ordonna Young en scrutant l'obscurité de ses quartiers. Les contours des meubles se dessinaient sous la lumière stellaire qui filtrait par le hublot.

Il y avait un moyen simple de retrouver Rush. Il pouvait simplement abaisser la barrière qu'il maintenait entre l'esprit du scientifique et le sien. Il l'avait déjà fait quelques heures plus tôt mais il n'était pas pressé de recommencer l'expérience. Rush avait été extrêmement contrarié par l'intrusion et Young ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, surtout maintenant qu'il était devenu évident que le scientifique avait moins de contrôle sur leur lien mental que lui.

Ce fait les mettait tous les deux dans une position embarrassante mais Young était persuadé que le lien n'était pas conçu pour être constamment bloqué. Ils avaient intérêt à trouver rapidement un terrain d'entente avant que la situation devienne invivable.

Pour le moment, Young craignait que la disparition de Rush au milieu de la nuit ne cache quelque chose de plus grave qu'un simple caprice. Relativement satisfait de s'être trouvé des raisons tout à fait morales pour agir, il abaissa ses boucliers mentaux.

Durant une demi-seconde, il se sentit désorienté avant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Rush était allongé par terre sur le dos, les pieds appuyés contre un quelconque rebord en métal. On aurait dit le cadre d'un tapis roulant de chaîne de montage. Rush avait coincé l'une des extrémités d'un mètre-ruban entre la semelle de sa botte et le rebord et semblait mesurer la distance entre son pied et son genou.

/Vous êtes _impossible _/ cingla Rush. /Votre esprit est vraiment inintéressant au point que vous éprouviez le besoin chronique d'envahir le mien ?/

/Rush./ Young stoppa sa diatribe d'une puissante projection mentale.

/Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?/

Young grimaça quand Rush devint véritablement furieux. La puissance de sa colère le heurta littéralement, l'éjectant de la tête du scientifique l'espace d'une seconde jusqu'à se qu'il reprenne son équilibre et se fraye à nouveau un chemin dans son esprit.

/Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?/

/Occupez-vous de vos affaires. Ça ne vous regarde pas./

/Bien sûr. Comptez là-dessus. Je vous signale que tout ce qui se passe à bord me regarde de près./

/Allez vous faire foutre / cracha Rush.

En moins de quelques secondes, la pression exercée par Rush et sa rage s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître comme un compartiment qu'on viendrait de dépressuriser.

Sans le moindre avertissement.

Young se raccrocha instinctivement à leur lien et il sentit Rush rassembler son énergie mentale dans une tentative héroïque pour le repousser. Le dos du scientifique s'arqua, ses yeux étroitement fermés et ses doigts douloureusement serrés autour du mètre-ruban alors que chacun de ces muscles se contractait sous l'effort psychique. Le genou de Young céda, la tension de leur lutte mentale devenant trop forte. Young sentit à peine les sutures lâcher alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux sur le sol.

Rush le combattait avec tout ce qu'il avait. Alors que sa vision commençait à devenir floue, Young réalisa que Rush n'essayait pas de le repousser. Il lui _échappait_, cherchant à se réfugier sur un plan mental où il ne pourrait pas le suivre.

Rush tentait de rejoindre le vaisseau. De s'y fondre.

Young agrippa son esprit et le tira dans l'autre sens. Il le fit sauvagement. Avec chaque particule de volonté qu'il put rassembler.

Enfin, alors que Young convulsait presque, alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait, alors que son pantalon d'uniforme était complètement imbibé du sang qui s'écoulait de son genou, Rush s'épuisa. Il put sentir le scientifique s'évanouir, le dos contre le métal frais du pont et les muscles soudain détendus. Le mètre-ruban tomba avec fracas sur le sol.

Young inspira profondément et, tremblant, il s'allongea sur le sol pour soulager son genou.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir projeter quoi que ce soit au scientifique.

/Bordel, Rush./

Rush ne lui répondit pas.

/Qu'est-ce que vous essayiez de faire, bon sang ? Nous tuer _tous les deux _?/

Rush ne répondit toujours pas.

/Répondez-moi, bordel./

Young pouvait voir par les yeux de Rush. Ils étaient braqués sur le mètre-ruban tombé devant son visage.

« Non » marmonna Rush. Un flot d'images incompréhensibles traversa son esprit, trop rapidement pour que Young les comprenne. « Je ne voulais pas... »

/Vous avez presque réussi à nous plomber tous les deux. Belle performance pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas./

« Vous n'auriez pas dû m'arrêter. »

/Vous n'êtes pas un putain de _vaisseau_, Rush. Vous êtes une _personne_. Votre place est ici./

/Avec vous, c'est ça ?/ La projection mentale de Rush était faible mais la pointe d'amertume était parfaitement audible.

/Écoutez / cingla Young. /J'en suis désolé mais c'est comme ça./

/J'avais remarqué./

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Young essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur de son genou, sur l'effort nécessaire pour se relever et sur les dégâts occasionnés par sa chute. Il ne voulait pas penser à Rush. Pas alors que le scientifique était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

/Alors / reprit Young après une longue pause. /Je réitère ma question. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans une zone inexplorée du vaisseau au beau milieu de la nuit ?/

/C'est personnel./

/Vous vous trouvez dans une zone non-référencée et non-sécurisée du Destiny à faire je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Personnellement, je trouve que vous avez des loisirs douteux./

Rush était trop épuisé pour se disputer avec lui. Pour le moment du moins.

/Je fais un peu de mécanique. Je fabrique quelque chose./

/Est-ce qu'il va vraiment falloir que je vous arrache des explications ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, Rush ?/ Young réussissait difficilement à contenir son irritation grandissante.

/Une solution à un problème./ Rush tourna la tête, cherchant à éviter le regard de quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans sa tête. /En quelque sorte./

Young suivit son regard jusqu'à une série de pièces soigneusement disposées sur le sol qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquées. Elles étaient composées d'un alliage de métaux ternes d'aspect robuste. Le scientifique était manifestement en train de les agencer pour créer des sortes de béquilles.

Young ne dit rien durant plusieurs secondes. À nouveau, il essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur de son genou plutôt que sur le fait qu'il se donnait l'impression d'être un parfait salaud.

/Bonne idée / commenta-t-il finalement. /Même si je suis certain que TJ et Eli son déjà en train d'essayer d'inventer quelque chose pour vous permettre de vous promener sans vous massacrer les pieds./

/Connaissant Eli, ce sera forcément quelque chose d'absolument ridicule./

/Ouais, c'est un risque à prendre quand on travaille avec Eli./

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment alors qu'un nouvel équilibre s'instaurait entre eux. Young en profita pour détailler la salle où Rush se trouvait. Elle n'était pas vaste et le sol vibrait imperceptiblement sous le dos du scientifique. Le métal était étrangement tiède comparé au sol glacial des quartiers de Young. Un carnet de notes et un portable étaient posés à même le pont à côté de Rush, qui devait probablement programmer une des machines de la salle avant d'être interrompu.

/Comment êtes-vous arrivé là ?/ demanda Young.

/Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?/

/Vous n'avez pas pu y aller en marchant./

/Ah vraiment ?/ questionna sombrement Rush. Il envoya à Young une brève image mentale de lui-même progressant douloureusement le long d'une coursive vide, les mains agrippées aux moulures en métal des parois pour se maintenir debout.

/Merde, Rush. Vous ne pouviez pas attendre ? Quelqu'un vous aurait aidé./

/Ce n'est plus la question./

Rush se redressa à moitié et se saisit du portable d'une main tremblante. Il entra une série de nombres, commençant à taper des lignes de codes si rapidement que Young pouvait à peine suivre le cours de ses pensées. La machine contre laquelle Rush avait posé ses pieds s'activa en bourdonnant doucement.

/Où êtes-vous ?/ demanda Young. /Je vous rejoins./

/Pas la peine. J'ai presque terminé. Il ne reste quelques soudures à faire./

/Est-ce qu'on va vraiment se prendre la tête pour chaque détail de nos vies quotidiennes ? Où êtes-vous ?/ répéta Young en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

/Vous êtes beaucoup plus tenace que vous en avez l'air / cingla Rush. Sans cacher son irritation, il expédia à Young une carte grossière du vaisseau signalant sa position. Young coupa presque immédiatement leur connexion pour se retrouver dans ses quartiers vides et plongés dans l'obscurité.

« Colonel ? » La voix de TJ sortit de sa radio, un peu hésitante.

« Nous allons bien, TJ. Je sais où il est. Je vais le chercher. »

« Compris. Dites-lui que je vais lui passer le savon du siècle. »

« Bien reçu. » Les lèvres de Young esquissèrent un demi-sourire alors qu'il enfilait sa veste.

Avant de partir, il prit le temps de replacer correctement la gaze qui entourait son genou. Il l'attacha bien serrée, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour endiguer le saignement persistant qui ruisselait le long de sa jambe jusqu'à imbiber sa chaussette.

Il emprunta les coursives faiblement éclairées, ne croisant pas âme qui vive à cette heure indue. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'offrir une nuit de sommeil complète sans avoir à se lever pour gérer une urgence quelconque. Il était certain de ne pas avoir dormi plus de huit heures d'affilé depuis au moins une quinzaine de jours.

Young resserra sa prise sur son arme quand il pénétra dans une zone inexplorée du vaisseau. L'éclairage augmentait légèrement sur son passage, comme pour le guider. Que ce soit à cause des lumières ou de quelque chose d'autre qu'il aurait été incapable de nommer, il avait la furieuse impression d'être observé.

Arrivé dans un long couloir, une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin sur sa droite, projetant un rai de lumière jaune dans le bleu feutré du corridor. Il pouvait entendre par intermittence le léger bourdonnement de l'équivalent Ancien d'une soudeuse.

Young franchit la porte, se demandant si c'était Rush ou le Destiny lui-même qui l'avait ouverte pour lui.

Rush n'était plus sur le sol, il était assis sur un tabouret à côté de la courroie de transmission de la machine, les pieds posés sur le châssis métallique en face de lui. Il avait empilé différentes pièces préalablement découpées sur le tapis roulant et s'affairait à les ajuster entre elles. Il ne releva pas les yeux quand Young fit son entrée.

Young s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte, l'observant. Le rasoir électrique avait fait des merveilles – il ressemblait maintenant au scientifique que Young avait rencontré sur Icarus. Le changement de style vestimentaire était également frappant – il n'était pas habitué à voir le scientifique porter un uniforme militaire. Le rendu restait cependant loin de la rigueur dont se targuait l'Air Force. Rush n'avait évidement pas pris la peine de boutonner sa veste et le vêtement était un peu trop large pour lui. Le scientifique avait donc retroussé ses manches, exposant ses poignets engoncés dans des attelles pour l'empêcher d'aggraver les blessures de ses avant-bras.

Young trouva que Rush avait l'air beaucoup moins intimidant que d'ordinaire.

Rush leva les yeux, désactiva la soudeuse et se renfrogna quand il réalisa ce que pensait Young.

« Oh, par pitié » fit Young. « Soyez raisonnable et accordez-vous une pause. Il est quatre heure du matin. »

Rush soupira.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda Young.

« Non. »

« Bien sûr » répondit Young en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais vos poignets vous font souffrir le martyr et ça commence à me taper sur le système. Alors, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient... » Avec précaution, il retira le métal et la soudeuse des mains de Rush. « Je vais terminer ça pour vous. »

Rush sembla sur le point de l'envoyer paître mais, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête, ramenant ses poignets meurtris contre sa poitrine.

« Vous en voulez une ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Une quoi ? »

Rush fit un signe de tête en direction des béquilles à moitié terminées reposant sagement sur le tapis roulant. « Pour votre genou. C'est assez facile à faire quand on sait comment s'y prendre. »

« Ça ira » assura Young avec un demi-sourire narquois. Il cala soigneusement le métal contre le châssis sur lequel Rush avait posé ses pieds. « J'ai toujours mon P90 en cas de besoin. »

« A votre aise. Vous avez conscience que vous faites une hémorragie ? »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué. Ça va s'arrêter tout seul. »

« Pas si vous persistez à vous amocher le genou en tombant. »

Young eut un reniflement amusé alors qu'il activait la soudeuse. « Ce sont les pires excuses qu'on m'ait jamais faites. »

« Je ne suis pas en train de m'excuser. »

« Mais vous en avez envie. »

« Absolument pas. » Rush le regarda positionner le métal d'un œil critique. « Vous savez faire une soudure à l'arc au moins ? »

« Je ne suis pas un lapin de trois semaines, vous savez. »

Rush haussa les épaules. « Ne vous brûlez pas. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux » rétorqua sèchement Young.

En dépit du peu de crédit que Rush accordait à ses talents de soudeur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour maîtriser l'appareil Ancien. Sous la férule de Rush, il mit relativement peu de temps à agencer les différentes pièces entre elles. Ce n'était pas extrêmement compliqué. Rush avait opté pour un design minimaliste – deux simples canes en métal dotées de supports pour les avant-bras afin de soulager ses poignets meurtris. L'un dans l'autre, sa création correspondait à ses critères esthétiques.

Young termina de tester la solidité des soudures puis il tendit les béquilles à Rush qui les inspecta d'un œil critique.

« C'est le moment de les essayer, je suppose » marmonna Rush après s'être assuré qu'elles n'allaient pas tomber en morceaux.

« Je vous en prie » fit Young.

Rush tendit l'une des béquilles et coupa adroitement l'alimentation de la soudeuse.

« Oh putain » gémit Young en se grattant le menton.

Rush leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous allez être un véritable danger public monté sur ces trucs, hein ? »

« C'est possible » répondit placidement Rush en se hissant prudemment sur ses pieds.

La douleur fut intense et Young eut la sensation que quelque chose se déchirait dans la région de son estomac. Rush transféra son poids sur ses avant-bras, provoquant une onde de choc dans ses deux poignets.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit jouable » commenta Young en grimaçant.

« Bien sûr que si, c'est jouable. » Rush fit quelques pas laborieux puis se pencha douloureusement pour ramasser son carnet et le fourrer dans sa poche arrière. « Il n'y a pas d'alternative. »

« Et si... »

« Non. Pas de fauteuil volant monté sur kino, merci. »

« A votre aise » grogna Young. Ils quittèrent la salle, Young adaptant son rythme de marche à celui de Rush et rétrécissant leur connexion autant qu'il le pouvait sans la bloquer totalement.

Derrière eux, l'éclairage s'éteignit et la porte se referma automatiquement.

« Au fait, c'est vous qui faites ça ? »

« De quoi ? »

Young fit en signe de tête en direction de la porte. Rush s'immobilisa et se retourna, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le comportement du vaisseau jusqu'à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit enfin Rush.

« Comme vous pouvez ne pas le savoir ? » questionna Young, incrédule.

Rush lui jeta un regard irrité. « Je ne le fais pas _consciemment_. »

Le reste du chemin s'effectua en silence. Ils marchèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes au rythme que Rush leur imposait et ils durent s'arrêter deux fois mais, finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'infirmerie.

« Au fait, TJ est particulièrement remontée contre vous » l'informa Young.

« C'était prévisible. » Rush tenta un petit sourire narquois mais son expression ressembla davantage à une grimace de douleur.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, TJ les attendait de pied ferme. Ses bras étaient sévèrement croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils étaient froncés, une posture que Young avait appris à redouter parce qu'elle n'annonçait jamais rien qui vaille. Les lumières de l'infirmerie éclairaient sa silhouette par derrière et le contre-jour la rendait difficile à regarder sans plisser les yeux.

« Vous. » Sa voix était glaciale alors qu'elle examinait Rush de la tête aux pieds. « Asseyez-vous là. Immédiatement. » Elle désigna une des couchettes.

« Votre veste » ordonna-t-elle en empoignant un tensiomètre sur une étagère et en dégrafant le Velcro avec mauvaise humeur. Elle attendit que Rush obtempère mais, au bout de quelques secondes, elle tira sur son col d'un coup sec, exposant ses épaules et coinçant du même coup ses mains dans son dos. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour passer le bracelet du tensiomètre autour de son bras et dégainer son stéthoscope, le fusillant d'un regard noir.

« Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, peut-être ? » demanda Rush d'un ton acerbe.

« Taisez-vous » cingla TJ. « Vous créez des interférences. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retirait le bracelet et remettait sa veste en place en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passa ensuite à ses pieds et entrepris de délacer ses bottes. Rush tressaillit, anticipant la douleur, mais elle les enleva délicatement en dépit de son irritation plus qu'évidente.

« Béquilles flambant neuves ou pas » dit-elle en se radoucissant légèrement. « Vous ne devriez pas déjà remarcher. »

Rush haussa les épaules et elle lui lança un regard acéré.

« Si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment mature pour prendre soin de vous-même, je serais plus qu'heureuse de vous mettre sous sédatifs. »

Rush secoua la tête. « Ce sont des menaces en l'air » commenta-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard. « Vous n'allez pas gaspiller vos ressources pour si peu. »

/Attention / le prévint Young en voyant les épaules de TJ se raidir.

« Tout dépend » débuta TJ d'un voix dangereusement douce. « De ce que vous considérez comme du gaspillage. Il me semble que préserver vos capacités motrices en vaut le coup. » Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

Rush détourna les yeux.

« Je l'y autoriserai » intervint sèchement Young.

/Traître / lui renvoya Rush.

« Je resterai ici pendant encore vingt-quatre heures » consentit finalement Rush. « Ensuite, je me remettrai au travail. »

« Quarante-huit heures. Avec votre parole que vous ne vous ferez pas la malle. » TJ croisa les bras.

« Trente heures. »

« Trente-six. »

« Très bien. Mais vous me laissez un ordinateur portable. »

« Peut-être. »

Rush agita dédaigneusement une main et regarda ailleurs. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Young.

« Il me semble que le colonel Young a réouvert son genou » lâcha-t-il innocemment. « Vous devriez peut-être y jeter un œil. »

/Qui est le traître maintenant ?/ Young jeta un regard mauvais au scientifique.

TJ reporta son regard sur Young. « Asseyez-vous » ordonna-t-elle posément.

Young s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur la couchette en face de celle de Rush et remontant son pantalon jusqu'à son genou. La gaze qu'il avait refixée avant de partir à la recherche du scientifique était presque complètement imbibée de sang mais l'hémorragie semblait avoir été endiguée. Du sang avait séché le long de sa jambe.

« Bon sang » siffla TJ en empoignant une paire de ciseaux plutôt que d'essayer de détacher le pantalon que le sang avait collé à la plaie. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ? Vous êtes tombé dessus ? »

« Plus ou moins. » Young grimaça quand elle arracha le tissu à sa peau.

Elle observa la plaie d'un œil critique. Comme il l'avait deviné, un bon nombre de points de suture avaient cédé quand il était tombé à genoux.

« Je vais devoir les refaire, vous savez. » Elle était déjà en train d'ouvrir une bouteille d'éthanol ultra-pur spécial Brody. « Vous allez douiller. » Sans plus d'avertissement, elle noya la plaie dans l'alcool. La douleur étreignit immédiatement Young et rester immobile nécessita toute sa concentration.

En face de lui, Rush ramena instinctivement sa jambe contre son torse, ses mains agrippant son genou.

Young érigea rapidement une barrière entre l'esprit du scientifique et le sien.

Le soulagement sur le visage de Rush fut presque douloureux à voir alors Young détourna les yeux. TJ ne sembla pas remarquer leur échange silencieux mais ce qu'elle dit ensuite laissa penser qu'elle en savait plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé » décréta-t-elle en prenant un kit de suture dans ses maigres réserves. « Avec le fauteuil. » Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Rush avant de regarder Young droit dans les yeux. « Vous avez tous les deux cherché à m'éviter. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter » répondit prudemment Rush. « Je ne me souviens pratiquement de rien. »

TJ marqua une pause pour adresser un regard acéré à Rush. « Vos esprits » dit-elle en levant brièvement les yeux vers Young avant d'enfoncer une aiguille dans son genou. « Sont _liés_. »

« Exact » fit Rush en haussant les épaules. « Mais on peut très bien vivre avec quand le lien est bloqué. »

« Vous pouvez le bloquer ? »

« C'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire » avoua Rush. « Vous croyez que j'ai envie de sentir ça ? » Il fit en signe de tête en direction du genou de Young sur lequel TJ s'affairait à refaire les sutures qui avaient lâché.

Alors qu'il serrait les dents sous la morsure de l'aiguille pénétrant ses chairs meurtries, Young ne put qu'admirer Rush. Vraiment. Le scientifique n'avait techniquement pas menti à TJ mais son attitude, de la façon dont il avait haussé les épaules à son mouvement de tête, laissait entendre qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise. Rien dans son comportement n'indiquait que la connexion mentale qu'il partageait avec Young lui était si insupportable que, moins d'une heure plus tôt, il avait paniqué et dépensé une telle quantité d'énergie mentale qu'ils s'étaient évanouis _tous les deux_.

« Nous allons bien, TJ » insista Young.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il soutenait Rush. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait préféré une centaine de points de sutures en plus plutôt que d'avoir cette discution avec TJ. Peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà si profondément envahi l'intimité du scientifique qu'il estimait que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Finalement, il décida que moins les gens en sauraient sur leur lien, mieux ce serait pour le moral de l'équipage et pour leurs relations avec le Haut Commandement.

TJ leur adressa un regard sceptique. « Et qu'est-ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que l'un de vous sera blessé ? »

« Il me semble qu'on a déjà la réponse à cette question » répliqua Rush en fronçant les sourcil. « J'ai passé la journée d'hier inconscient et le colonel Young n'a rien subi de fâcheux. »

Young hocha la tête. Encore une fois, Rush n'avait pas menti mais il n'avait pas non plus été tout à fait honnête. Cette fois-ci, cependant, TJ le remarqua.

« Et dans l'autre sens ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un nouveau bandage autour du genou de Young. « Ce lien est censé _vous _stabiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, si quelque chose devait arriver au colonel... »

« Oui » intervint Young. « Les conséquences sont un peu moins prévisibles. »

« On n'y peut pas grand chose » commenta Rush en haussant les épaules, affectant toujours une parfaite nonchalance. « Je suis certain que tout ira pour le mieux. »

« Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas à le vérifier » commenta sombrement TJ. Elle remit en place la jambe de pantalon de Young par dessus le bandage. « Comment vous gérez les autres changements ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment à Rush. « Est-ce que vous vous sentez différent après les modifications génétiques que vous avez subies ? »

Rush porta la main à sa nuque mais les attelles qu'avait improvisées TJ l'empêchèrent de plier le poignet pour masser son épaule.

« Ma vision nocturne est absolument nulle à présent » cingla-t-il avec irritation. « Merci d'avoir demandé. »

« Autre chose ? » s'enquit TJ sans se laisser démonter.

« Non » trancha Rush. « Mais il est encore tôt. »

« Je sais » dit doucement TJ. « Tenez moi juste au courant. »

Rush hocha la tête sans la regarder.

« Très bien » reprit TJ. « Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil. » Elle examina Young d'un œil critique. « Vous avez l'air lessivé. »

« Dure journée » répondit simplement Young.

« Allez, dehors » ordonna TJ avec un demi-sourire. « Allez vous reposer. »

Young salua Rush d'un signe de tête avant de sortir. Le scientifique le lui rendit imperceptiblement.

Young n'avait aucune idée de s'il devait débloquer leur lien ou non et il était trop exténué pour y réfléchir correctement. Il décida de leur accorder un moment de répit – au moins jusqu'au matin.

« Ce type est un boulot à temps plein » soupira-t-il à la coursive déserte. « Un putain de boulot à temps plein. »

Il ne garda pratiquement aucun souvenir de son trajet entre l'infirmerie et ses quartiers. En fait, il n'atteignit même pas le lit. Il s'effondra comme une masse sur le canapé, complètement habillé.

Une instance divine quelconque dut avoir pitié de lui parce qu'il dormit sans interruption jusqu'à neuf heure le lendemain matin.

-oOo-

Un coup frappé à la porte le réveilla. Young se leva d'un bond et s'avança en chancelant, son genou manquant de céder au moment où il tournait le coin de la table. La soudaine douleur attira l'attention de Rush. Durant une demi-seconde, Young put sentir son esprit entièrement focalisé sur lui, exerçant une pression intense, puis le scientifique retourna à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Formidable » marmonna Young. Il réussit à se recomposer une expression neutre avant d'actionner l'interrupteur. La porte s'ouvrit sur Eli qui prenait son mal en patience dans la coursive.

« Oulà » l'accueillit le jeune homme. « Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. »

« J'ai eu une longue nuit » répondit brièvement Young. « Vous voulez entrer ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna pour aller s'assoir dans le canapé, les jambes étalées en face de lui sur la table basse. Au fond de son esprit, il pouvait sentir que Rush avait confusément conscience qu'Eli se trouvait dans ses quartiers. Le scientifique réfléchissait par concepts et Young avait bien du mal à suivre ses pensées. De ce qu'il comprenait, les réflexions de Rush portaient sur la possibilité d'utiliser des oscillateurs non-linéaires pour modifier les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers du Destiny.

Young fut un peu perturbé d'avoir une vision si précise du problème qui occupait Rush. Il dressa immédiatement ses boucliers mentaux et se coupa du scientifique.

Il fit signe à Eli de s'assoir. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« Je suis censé faire mon rapport à McKay aujourd'hui » fit Eli. « En utilisant les pierres. Je voulais juste qu'on fasse un petit topo avant que j'y aille. Voir s'il y a quelque chose que voulez que je lui demande, ce genre de trucs. »

« Bonne initiative. » Young se gratta le menton, heureux d'avoir bloqué son lien avec Rush. « Vous allez devoir récolter autant d'informations que possible sur la technologie de communication Ancienne et sur les moyens qu'ils ont pu inventer pour se connecter aux gens sans leur accord parce que quand vous reviendrez. » Young marqua une pause pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Eli. « Votre nouvelle mission sera d'empêcher le commandement du programme porte des étoiles de monter à bord du Destiny en utilisant clandestinement les pierres. »

Eli le fixa avec de grands yeux.

« Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? Parce qu'en dehors du fait que ça me semble absolument _impossible_, c'est aussi... Oh, je ne sais pas... un genre de _mutinerie_ ? »

Young ouvrit les mains, impuissant, et s'enfonça dans le canapé. « Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre alternative. »

Eli lui jeta un regard sceptique. « Okay » finit-il par dire. « J'en parlerai à Rush, voir ce qu'il... »

« Rush ne doit pas être impliqué. »

« Ah... Et _pourquoi_ ? »

« Rush n'est absolument pas au courant de tout ça. Dès qu'il saura que le SGC sera bientôt capable de l'arracher au Destiny pour le ramener sur Terre, j'ai une idée très précise de ce qu'il fera. »

Eli détourna les yeux. « Vous parlez de détruire le terminal ? »

« Simplement de couper notre unique moyen de communication avec la Terre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Il est possible qu'il le sache déjà, vous savez » argua Eli. « Et puis, vous êtes capable de _lire ses pensées_, non ? »

« Malheureusement, il faut croire que je ne suis pas doué pour l'empêcher de faire l'exact contraire de ce qu'il devrait. La dernière fois que j'ai fait le compte, le score était de zéro à deux en faveur de Rush, si ce n'est plus. »

Eli soupira. « Très bien. Je vais tenter le coup mais je ne vous garantie rien. Bidouiller l'appareil est une mauvaise idée. Je pourrais même provoquer des dégâts irréparables. » Eli se releva, son ordinateur portable sous le bras. Il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas quand il se retourna pour fixer Young d'un regard perçant. « Une dernière chose » dit-il. « Rush est lié au Destiny lui-même au sens littéral du terme. Essayer d'arracher Rush au vaisseau pourrait avoir des conséquences sur le bâtiment lui-même. »

« Comme ? »

« Je parierais sur d'importantes défaillances énergétiques, vu l'incroyable quantité d'énergie qui s'est mise à affluer dans les systèmes au moment précis où Rush s'est synchronisé avec le vaisseau. »

« Décrivez-moi le pire scénario. » exigea Young.

« Et bien, dans le pire des cas, le Destiny nous fait le coup du black-out total alors que le vaisseau est encore en VSL. Les contre-mesures du réseau d'alimentation devraient désactiver la propulsion VSL avant que le vaisseau ne parte en pièces détachées et, _en théorie_, on devrait s'en sortir en un seul morceau mais on fera une cible idéale. Pas de boucliers, pas d'artillerie, pas de systèmes de survie. On pourra tenir quelques jours, au mieux. Bref. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. »

« C'est un risque à courir. Je tiens à garder les lignes de communications avec la Terre actives » décréta Young. « Pour l'instant, en tous cas. »

« J'ai compris. » Eli se retourna pour quitter la salle. Juste avant d'atteindre la porte, il le regarda par dessus son épaule. « Au fait, ce pseudo pire scénario... C'est en admettant que Rush survive à leur tentative de le ramener sur Terre. Alors, euh... Pensez-y. »

La porte se referma derrière Eli dans un chuintement.

Young s'affaissa, la tête entre les mains.

Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à couper complètement les ponts avec le SGC. Le coup porté au moral de l'équipage serait énorme. Ils n'auraient plus accès à l'assistance technique, aux professionnels de la médecine, aux encouragements d'équipes entières dont le seul but était de les ramener chez eux. Et pour quoi ? Pour protéger _Rush_, l'homme qui les avait tous fourrés dans ce pétrin ?

Young ne pouvait pas endosser la responsabilité de la destruction du terminal. Pas pour ça. Pas pour Rush. Rush qui ne l'utilisait même pas et qui ne serait absolument pas touché par sa perte.

« Pourquoi lui ? » souffla Young à l'attention de la salle déserte. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as choisi lui ? Tu aurais pu prendre n'importe qui. »

Au bout d'un moment, il se força à se relever du canapé. Il passa les heures suivantes à se rendre à peu près présentable. Il se doucha, se rasa et changea le bandage de son genou avant de descendre au mess. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait persuader Becker de lui servir sa ration malgré le fait que le service de neuf heure était officiellement terminé. Il commençait à peine à se sentir opérationnel quand le vaisseau sortit soudain de VSL.

Abaisser les boucliers mentaux qui séparaient son esprit de celui de Rush lui parut aussi naturel que de respirer.

/Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?/ demanda Young. Il put constater que, fidèle à sa parole, Rush se trouvait encore à l'infirmerie, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

/Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?/ cingla Rush. /Je ne passe pas ma vie dans les systèmes du Destiny./

Young leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa radio. « Young à passerelle, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Il y eut une courte pause puis la voix de Volker sortit de la radio. « Vous n'allez pas le croire, colonel, mais on vient encore de tomber sur une planète plus vieille que son étoile. Pas de porte des étoiles en vue. »

/Des signes de technologie ?/ questionna Rush.

« Des signes de civilisation ? » demanda Young. « Des obélisques géants, ce genre de trucs ? »

« Je dirais oui » répondit Volker.

« Combien de temps au compte à rebours ? » s'enquit Young.

/Presque huit heures / projeta Rush. L'excitation du scientifique se propagea jusque dans l'esprit de Young. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'ordinaire.

« Sept heures et cinquante minutes » annonça Volker.

/Comment vous l'avez su ?/ grogna mentalement Young. /Je croyais que vous ne passiez pas votre vie dans les systèmes du Destiny./

/La ferme./

« Greer, Scott » appela Young par radio. « Formez une équipe, tenez-vous prêts à partir dans dix minutes. »

/Vous devriez y aller aussi / suggéra Rush. Young put le sentir pianoter impatiemment sur le bord de son ordinateur portable.

/Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée./

/J'ai dit que vous devriez y aller parce que je devrais y aller moi. Mais pour le moment, je n'en suis pas exactement capable. Il faut donc que vous y alliez à ma place./

/Vous pensez que je peux quitter le vaisseau ?/

/C'est une excellente occasion d'en avoir le cœur net. Les circonstances pourraient difficilement être plus propices. Personne ne nous attaque, la navette peut toujours faire demi-tour si quelque chose tourne mal. Alors qu'avec une porte, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, ça passe ou ça casse. Il faut qu'on sache si on peut se séparer./

Young se retourna et se dirigea vers le pont d'amarrage des navettes. Rush avait marqué un point.

/Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ?/

/Faites juste attention de ne pas bloquer le lien. Vous saurez si quelque chose tourne mal./

/J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas le regretter./

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Rush qui leva les yeux au ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Chose promise, chose due. Chapitre 6 livré le jour dit avec action garantie - pour une fois. Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** De grands merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, vos commentaires me redonnent un coup de boost quand le syndrome de la page blanche menace.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 6**

Young émergea de la navette et pris pied sur la planète alien. Il fut immédiatement frappé par l'intensité de la chaleur et de la luminosité. Bien que le soleil soit seulement vingt-cinq degrés au dessus de l'horizon, il restait oppressant et teintait chaque relief d'une aura rouge pâle. Ses lunettes de soleil d'emprunt lui fournissaient une certaine protection mais il aurait aimé pouvoir se procurer un équipement adapté aux conditions désertiques de toute urgence. Le tissu noir de son uniforme commençait déjà à devenir brûlant.

Le regard de Young balaya le paysage désolé alors qu'il massait ses poignets sans y penser, essayant de chasser la douleur qui s'y était installée. Au Sud et à l'Ouest, de vastes plaines rocailleuses s'étendaient à perte de vue.

/Le sol doit contenir un fort taux d'oxyde de fer. Je me demande si c'est naturel ou si c'est un effet secondaire de la technologie utilisée pour créer cette structure / commenta Rush dans le fond de son esprit.

/Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?/ renvoya Young.

Jusque là, leur lien n'avait pas été affecté par la distance qui les séparaient mais Young ressentait un malaise dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'imputer à l'éloignement de Rush ou à la planète elle-même.

/C'est juste... intéressant./ L'absence d'irritation dans la réponse du scientifique surprit légèrement Young. Il avait l'impression que l'homme avait divisé son attention entre plusieurs activités mais, d'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir, Rush était simplement allongé sur une des couchettes de l'infirmerie, son ordinateur portable ouvert posé sur sa table de chevet. Il ne regardait même pas l'écran.

/Vous n'étiez pas censé aider Brody à surveiller les données retransmises par les détecteurs longue portée ?/ cingla Young. /Nos ennemis sont sûrement encore à notre poursuite./

/Pas de porte/ rétorqua Rush comme si cette réponse expliquait tout. Le scientifique continua à fixer le mur.

« Quelque chose cloche avec cette planète » marmonna Greer alors qu'ils se mettaient en formation. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Les ruines font toujours cette effet-là » coupa brutalement Young en soulevant son paquetage. « Allons-y. Evans, marquez notre position. Le temps nous est compté. Exploitons-le au maximum. »

Ils bifurquèrent vers le Nord, Young se repérant à la pointe de l'obélisque géant qui rompait la monotonie du paysage. De petits nuages de poussière rouge se formèrent sous leurs bottes alors qu'ils s'élançaient au pas de course. A chaque foulées, le genou de Young lui rappelait qu'il était sans doute trop tôt pour courir.

/Rush, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?/ cingla Young, légèrement énervé par le comportement du scientifique. /Vous n'êtes absolument pas _concentré_./

Young détestait l'idée de ne pas être entièrement focalisé sur ce qui l'entourait, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'un environnement alien comme celui-là. Mais savoir Rush là-haut, livré à lui même, et occupé à faire il-ne-savait-quoi ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il doutait que le scientifique l'informe si quelque chose tournait mal, il doutait qu'il n'essaye pas de faire quelque chose de dangereux, il doutait de sa capacité à se tenir tranquille quand c'était nécessaire.

Il perdit la notion de ce qui l'entourait et l'infirmerie se dessina dans son esprit.

/Quoi ?/ cingla Rush, soudain redevenu acerbe.

/Occupez-vous des détecteurs longue portée/ rétorqua Young. /Et restez concentré, bordel./

/Fantastique, vous pouvez me donner des ordres directement _dans ma tête_ maintenant./

Rush entra plusieurs séries de codes et de nouvelles données apparurent sur son ordinateur portable.

« Nick » fit une voix de femme. Elle provenait de la gauche de Rush et, dans la vision périphérique du scientifique, il aperçut des cheveux blonds et une silhouette qui n'étaient pas ceux de TJ.

« Une minute » marmonna Rush, son attention désormais divisée en trois parts inégales.

Rush se concentra sur les données retransmises par les détecteurs alors que Young essayait de rediriger son attention sur la femme.

A cet instant, alors qu'ils luttaient instinctivement, inconsciemment, pour obtenir le contrôle, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Young n'était absolument pas préparé au soudain flot d'images inconnues qui inonda la conscience de Rush avant de déferler dans la sienne. Les visions étaient toutes aliens, il distingua de mystérieux symboles et des flashs de lumière bleus mélangés à des paysages, des villes immenses et des océans à perte de vue. Impossible qu'elles proviennent de Rush lui-même.

Le flot s'empara de l'esprit de Rush et l'entraîna dans des profondeurs où Young ne pouvait pas les suivre.

Dans les ténèbres.

Sans y réfléchir, Young tira dans l'autre sens et la douleur lui vrilla le crâne alors qu'il perdait la trace de la conscience de Rush.

Il chancela.

« Colonel ? »

Il détruisit toutes les barrières qu'il avait pu ériger entre son esprit et celui de Rush et, au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit enfin à ramener le scientifique, où qu'il puisse être parti.

/C'était quoi ce _bordel_ ?/ projeta-t-il à Rush. /Vous êtes en un seul morceau au moins ?/

/Il faut croire./ Le scientifique paraissait sonné.

« Colonel. » Greer le retenait par un coude. « Ça va aller ? »

« Je vais bien, sergent » répondit Young. « Mon genou fait des siennes, c'est tout. »

/Rush, dites-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?/

/Le vaisseau a... essayé de communiquer avec moi./

« Sûr ? On peut ralentir si vous voulez. » Greer n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras.

/?/ Young préféra expédier sa question de façon non-verbale.

« Non, c'est bon » grogna Young en tapant sur l'épaule de Greer. « On continue, sergent. »

/Vous n'avez rien vu ?/ demanda Rush, la voix encore confuse.

/Vu _quoi_ ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette./

/Non, non, je me sens... plutôt bien en fait./

C'était parfaitement vrai. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Young réalisa que ses poignets et ses pieds ne le faisaient plus souffrir. Pour Rush, le soulagement devait être considérablement plus intense. En revanche, les pensées du scientifique ne s'articulaient plus avec leur cohérence habituelle. Il avait l'air d'avoir été drogué.

Young reprit sa course mais son attention n'était plus focalisée sur l'obélisque qui semblait de plus en plus imposant à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient.

/Dites au vaisseau de vous _foutre la paix_/ cingla Young.

/Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bien./ Rush semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

/Comment ça _nous_ ? Et vous n'allez clairement _pas_ bien./

Young examina l'obélisque qui les surplombait, perché au sommet d'une falaise. Quand ils avaient survolé le site en navette, ils avaient remarqué une série de bâtiments abandonnés dispersés en contrebas. Ils avaient atterri à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de la structure. De leur position actuelle, il devenait évident qu'elle était composée d'un alliage de métaux piquetés de pigments rougeâtres. La couleur était parfaitement assortie aux teintes du paysage. Sur les flancs, ils pouvaient distinguer des motifs, peut-être des écritures, qui s'étendaient jusqu'au sommet.

A présent qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'étudier une de ces structures en détail, Young n'était pas spécialement ravi de devoir envisager la possibilité de rentrer avant même d'avoir pu explorer le site.

/Rush. Répondez-moi. Je suis sérieux. Vous avez un problème. Je suis sur le point d'annuler cette mission./

/N'exagérez rien./ Sa menace avait manifestement irrité Rush. /J'étais en train de surveiller les détecteurs longues portée et le Destiny m'a expliqué comment le faire sans ordinateur. C'est tout. Vous comprendriez beaucoup mieux si vous pouviez communiquer avec le vaisseau mais il semble que vous soyez dépourvu de ce talent./

/Le Destiny vous _parle_ ?/

Pour toute réponse, la conscience de Rush éclata en de multiples lignes de pensée sans cohérence. Cette fois-ci, cependant, peut-être parce que Rush avait été distrait par sa question, Young perçu un élément intentionnel au moment où ses réflexions se divisèrent.

Rush fragmentait ses propres pensées. Il le faisait _volontairement,_ brouillant ses souvenirs pour dissimuler ce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. Young fut impressionné malgré lui. Rush avait utilisé ce stratagème depuis le tout début, depuis le moment où il avait reprit conscience à l'infirmerie.

Le scientifique était pourtant loin d'être au mieux de sa forme et Young parvint à distinguer des images révélatrices dans le flux ininterrompu de souvenirs. Gloria, la femme de Rush qu'il savait décédée. Young n'avait jamais su son nom, c'était chose faite. Le Dr Franklin. La passerelle du Destiny. Le Dr Jackson. Et Gloria, encore et encore et encore. Le moment où il avait craqué le code maître. Gloria. Sur la passerelle, dans la salle de l'interface, au mess, dans ses quartiers, à l'infirmerie, c'était encore et toujours Gloria.

Le Destiny communiquait avec lui depuis très longtemps.

/C'est plus que simplement communiquer à ce stade / commenta Rush. A nouveau, Young devina que son attention était ailleurs, sa projection mentale avait été languide et spontanée.

Et finalement, Young commença à comprendre. Rush n'avait pas été aspiré parce qu'il _communiquait_ avec le Destiny comme Young avait parlé au vaisseau quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il lui était apparu sous la forme de son ex-femme. Son esprit et celui du scientifique avaient été séparés parce que, l'espace d'un instant, Rush était _devenu_ le Destiny.

En conséquence, Young avait bien du mal à restaurer le lien qu'il partageait avec Rush.

/Du calme/ fit mentalement le scientifique. /Vous reviendrez envahir ma tête quand vous en aurez terminé avec votre planète./

/Arrêtez de tout dramatiser./

/Allez vous faire foutre / rétorqua Rush. Il semblait de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

/Vous saurez vous débrouiller si je vous laisse encore.../ Young consulta sa montre. /Six heures tout seul ?/

/Évidemment./

/Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous sortir de là encore une fois./

/Je ne vous ai rien demandé./

/Très bien. Restez avec votre foutu vaisseau./ Young résista à l'envie de bloquer le lien. La différence aurait de toute façon été minime : Rush venait de se resynchroniser avec le Destiny. Young n'aurait pas su dire ce que le scientifique était occupé à faire mais, d'après les pensées qu'il pouvait capter, il semblait être en train de se connecter à plusieurs systèmes du vaisseau.

Sans ordinateur.

Fantastique.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence si ce genre de chose se produisait alors qu'ils étaient séparés. Young était désormais conscient que lui et le Destiny étaient engagés dans une lutte perpétuelle pour l'esprit de Rush, une lutte que Young avait jusque-là à peine remarquée parce qu'il l'avait toujours largement dominée. Mais maintenant, avec une telle distance entre lui et Rush, garder l'avantage devenait plus difficile. Une nouvelle illumination le frappa. Il réalisa que c'était probablement pour cette raison que Rush ne pouvait pas lui bloquer l'accès à son esprit et ce en dépit de tous les efforts qu'il déployait dans ce sens. S'il en avait la capacité, le scientifique aurait depuis longtemps rejoint le Destiny, son esprit entièrement synchronisé au vaisseau.

Young ralentit sa course quand ils atteignirent enfin la base de la gigantesque structure de métal. Ses hommes l'imitèrent.

« Déployez-vous » ordonna-t-il.

Ils encerclèrent la base de l'obélisque, guettant le moindre signe annonciateur d'une technologie défensive susceptible de leur exploser à la figure.

« Evans, James, utilisez le kino et filmez ces inscriptions, ramenez autant d'images que vous pourrez » commanda-t-il. Il aurait aimé qu'Eli soit avec eux et pas quelque part sur Terre à faire son rapport à McKay.

« Greer, Thomas, vous venez avec moi. Allons visitez un peu le coin. » Young regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Evans sortir un kino de son paquetage. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ne touchez pas ce machin. »

Evans fronça les sourcils alors que James lâchait un bref « Oui mon colonel ».

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment » marmonna à nouveau Greer. « C'est trop calme. »

« Même impression » répondit Young. « Aucun animal en vue. Pratiquement aucune végétation. »

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » marmonna Greer.

« Rien de réjouissant à mon avis » grogna Young en surveillant nerveusement la ligne d'horizon.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bord de la falaise, leurs pas étouffés par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le paysage. Quand ils atteignirent l'extrémité du promontoire, ils eurent une vue dégagée sur les ruines de ce qui avait été une modeste communauté. Une poignée de bâtiments en métal gris terne avait été construits hasardeusement au pied de la falaise, tristement serrés les uns contre les autres. Leur design avait quelque chose de familier mais Young était incapable de déterminer en quoi. Des piles de débris s'amoncelaient à côté des constructions, se détachant sur le sol rocheux. L'endroit était clairement abandonné depuis un bon moment.

« Ça ressemble plus à un camp de base qu'à un village » observa Greer. « Peut-être qu'un vaisseau s'est écrasé contre la falaise. Les survivants auront utilisé les décombres pour se construire des abris. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Young.

« Leur vaisseau devait être sacrément grand alors » commenta Young. « Il y a pas mal de métal là en bas. »

Les bâtiments étaient de taille modeste, construits de plein pied et très peu espacés.

« Thomas, vous pouvez envoyer un kino explorer ce versant ? » demanda Young.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête en sortant la sphère et la télécommande adéquate de son paquetage. Quelques minutes plus tard, le kino passait le bord de la falaise en mode exploration.

/Des commentaires, monsieur le scientifique de génie ?/ cingla Young à l'attention de Rush.

Rush mit du temps à répondre. Young put sentir un frisson courir le long du dos du scientifique alors qu'il s'arrachait à l'emprise du Destiny pour pouvoir répondre verbalement.

/Ces bâtiments me rappellent quelque chose/ fit lentement Rush en redirigeant difficilement son attention vers Young.

/Vous m'aidez beaucoup, merci./

Young et Greer regardèrent pas dessus les épaules de Thomas alors qu'il dirigeait le kino, lui faisant descendre la pente escarpée de la falaise.

Alors qu'ils observaient religieusement, la petite machine poursuivit sa course jusqu'à rencontrer un engin massif en métal sombre presque intégralement enfoui dans la falaise.

« Merde alors » s'exclama Greer tandis que Thomas faisait reculer le kino pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. « Ce truc pourrait définitivement être un vaisseau. Mais... »

Young frissonna légèrement en dépit de la chaleur.

« La question est. » termina Young à sa place. « Comment un vaisseau de cette taille a pu s'encastrer aussi profondément dans de la roche ? »

/Rush/ cingla-t-il. /Ramenez-vous. C'est vous qui vouliez à tout prix explorer cette planète. Concentrez-vous tente secondes. J'ai besoin de votre avis sur ce coup-là./

A nouveau, Rush s'arracha au Destiny avec un léger tressaillement musculaire. Young redoubla d'efforts, tirant l'esprit du scientifique dans sa direction autant qu'il le pouvait. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Young sentit enfin Rush concentrer plus de dix pourcent de son attention sur les images transmises par le kino.

/Voilà qui est troublant/ fit Rush d'un ton absent. Son esprit s'empara du problème, générant des idées et les écartant à un rythme effréné. /Greer a raison. C'est un vaisseau. Mais il ne s'est pas écrasé. Pas exactement./

/Et les débris au pied de la falaise ?/

/Ils ont été transportés là-bas après coup/ répondit Rush. /Regardez. Ils proviennent de l'intérieur, par de la coque. Zoomez dessus./

« Thomas » héla Young en tendant une main pour récupérer la télécommande. Le jeune soldat la lui remis et Young envoya le kino inspecter les piles de débris, comme le lui avait suggéré Rush. En y regardant de plus près, une certaine organisation régnait parmi les pièces métalliques. Les plaques d'acier étaient regroupées en tas, même chose pour ce qui devait être des versions aliens de circuits électroniques.

/Ils les triaient / comprit Young.

/Exact / confirma négligemment Rush, toute son attention concentrée sur les images du kino. Young fit un plan panoramique sur les piles de droite, identifiant des poutrelles et des surfaces semi-transparentes semblables à du verre.

Au fond de son esprit, il sentit le rythme cardiaque de Rush s'accélérer. Le scientifique serrait inconsciemment les poings, la douleur se faisant à nouveau ressentir. La présence de Rush devint plus tangible alors que son esprit se détachait du vaisseau et se rapprochait de celui de Young.

/Un problème ?/

/Maintenez la vue panoramique / ordonna fermement Rush.

Young ne posa pas de question et continua de promener le kino entre les piles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rush s'agita. /Là. Stop./

Young examina le tas qui intéressait le scientifique. Il était essentiellement constitué de pièces ressemblant à des cellules photoénergétiques.

/Oh putain / s'exclama Rush en projetant un flux d'informations vers Young, non sans avoir soigneusement calibré les données pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. L'alliage qui composait les poutrelles, l'apparence des vitrages, le design des circuits et de nombreux autres détails prenaient tout leur sens, venant confirmer les soupçons du scientifique. Rush venait d'identifier un élément essentiel de la propulsion VSL.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Le vaisseau était d'origine Ancienne.

/Un vaisseau éclaireur ?/ demanda Young.

/Les vaisseaux éclaireurs n'ont pas d'équipage. En tous cas, ils ne sont pas _censés_ en avoir / répondit Rush en enfonçant ses poings dans la couverture qui recouvrait sa couchette.

/Quelqu'un s'en serait emparé ?/

/Possible. Mais si des gens se sont approprié ce vaisseau, il savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils connaissaient bien la technologie des Anciens./

Le sentiment de malaise de Young s'intensifia mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui gênait Rush.

/Quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse / dit-il. C'était une affirmation.

/Comme d'habitude / lui renvoya Rush, sa projection teintée d'irritation. /Vous ne posez pas la bonne question. L'état de ces pièces indique que le vaisseau ne s'est pas _écrasé _contre la falaise. Les vitrages ne sont pas fissurés. Tout est en parfait état de marche. Indépendamment de ça, je suis certain que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué mais il n'y a ici aucun composant relatif aux boucliers ou à l'alimentation des moteurs./

/Rush.../ Young essaya d'interrompre le monologue du scientifique avant qu'il devienne complètement hystérique. Il le sentait commencer à paniquer.

« _De plus_. » Rush parlait maintenant à voix haute en plus de s'exprimer mentalement. « Le vaisseau est enfoui si profondément dans la falaise que nous n'avons même pas pu en reconnaître le design. Je ne connait qu'une seule façon d'expliquer comment ce vaisseau a atterri là, colonel. » Rush prononça son grade sur un ton outrageusement venimeux.

/Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?/ questionna Young en s'efforçant de rester patient.

« Une technologie basée sur le _déphasage_ de la matière » décréta dramatiquement Rush.

/?/

Rush leva les yeux quand TJ surgit dans l'infirmerie qui, en dehors de lui, était déserte. « Bordel » marmonna-t-il.

/Je ne compatis absolument pas / projeta Young.

« Salut » fit TJ sur un ton hésitant.

« Salut » répondit Rush en se massant l'arête du nez.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. Désolé. »

« Vous discutez avec le colonel ? »

« Oui. » Il détourna les yeux. « Dans l'idéal, vous n'étiez pas censée m'entendre. »

« Eh bien » débuta-t-elle tranquillement. « Je suppose que ça viendra avec l'habitude. »

« Arrêtez d'être aussi gentille » grogna Rush sans parvenir à se montrer aussi acerbe qu'il l'aurait voulu. « C'est agaçant. »

TJ leva les yeux au ciel mais Young savait qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas sourire alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour quitter la salle.

/Une technologie qui déphase la matière, hein ?/ questionna Young en remerciant TJ d'avoir empêché Rush de paniquer complètement. En la matière, ses compétences laissaient largement à désirer et il ignorait comment il aurait pu désamorcer lui-même la crise.

/E=h-barre*(w) et p=h-barre*(k), d'accord ? Donc si vous altérez le flux de particules de manière à le déphaser de quatre-vingt dix degrés par rapport à son environnement, les éléments corpuscules n'interagissent plus entre eux et ne peuvent plus occuper le même espace S au même instant T./ Rush accompagna ses propos de plusieurs graphiques mentaux sur lesquels des courbes sinusoïdes se modifiaient en fonction de la position relative de chacune.

/H-barre ?/ répéta Young avec incrédulité.

/Par pitié, si je suis en mesure d'apprendre à décrypter les attitudes de Tamara, ce qui, entre nous, est un talent _parfaitement inutile_, vous devriez quand même pouvoir intégrer quelques notions de physique quantique, non ? H-barre est la notation de la constante de Dirac./

/Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps / cingla Young.

/Vous avez raison. Essayer de vous expliquez quoi que ce soit est _forcément_ une perte de temps./

/Alors, à quoi est-ce qu'on a affaire ? A des ennemis invisibles ? Quel est le rapport avec le vaisseau encastré dans la falaise ?/

/Le rapport, c'est que c'est certainement de cette façon que ce vaisseau s'est retrouvé là. La technologie à l'œuvre dans ce système a déphasé le vaisseau avant de le rephaser dans la falaise. Ou, plus probablement, c'est la falaise, ou même la _planète_ entière, qui a été déphasée durant un court laps de temps. Le vaisseau a tout simplement traversé l'espace vacant et s'est retrouvé piégé quand la planète s'est rephasée. »

/Donc, ce que vous essayez de me dire, c'est qu'on est sur une planète susceptible de se déphaser à tout moment ?/

/Oui. Vous devriez partir le plus vite possible. Envoyez James et Evans chercher la navette et rassembler les composants relatifs à la propulsion VSL pendant que vous, Greer et Thomas explorez le vaisseau. Ne trainez pas./

/Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui commande cette expédition. Pas vous./

/Et qui perd du temps maintenant ?/

/L'obélisque reste la priorité./

/Bien sûr. Je vous signale que cette structure fait probablement partie intégrante de la technologie qui génère les changements de phase. Vous feriez mieux d'espérer que vos hommes ne l'ont pas déjà activée./

« James » fit calmement Young dans sa radio. « Evans. Remballez le matériel et dirigez-vous vers notre position. Nous avons une nouvelle priorité./

« Compris » répondit brièvement James.

« A quoi vous pensez, colonel ? » demanda Greer. Young ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux scrutant le versant escarpé de la falaise.

« Une minute, sergent. »

Young posa son paquetage, essayant de déterminer combien de mètres de corde seraient nécessaires pour franchir l'imposant dénivelé. La partie supérieure du vaisseau se trouvait environ une quinzaine ou une vingtaine de mètres en dessous de leur position actuelle et le meilleur point d'entrée devait être encore huit mètres plus bas. La paroi descendait à pic, promettant une progression aussi lente que délicate.

Quand James et Evans les rejoignirent, il leur fit signe de se rassembler autour de la commande du kino.

« Pour faire simple » débuta-t-il. « On se trouve juste au-dessus de l'épave d'un vaisseau qui s'est écrasé dans la falaise. »

/C'est inexact./

/Ose dire l'homme qui a menti à tout l'équipage en prétendant avoir trouvé une autre planète Icarus./

« Cette épave est probablement celle d'un vaisseau éclaireur Ancien » poursuivit-il. Il marqua une pause en voyant les yeux de James s'agrandir. Derrière elle, Greer émit un léger sifflement.

« Comment vous le savez ? » demanda Evans.

Young fit un nouveau zoom sur les piles de débris. « Ce sont des pièces de propulsion VSL. Notre priorité est de les récupérer. Nous en avons cruellement besoin à bord du Destiny. James, Evans, Thomas, vous allez aller chercher la navette et me ramener ces pièces. Prenez tout ce qui vous semblera utile, les scientifiques feront le tri. Restez prudents, les bâtiments ont l'air abandonnés mais on ne sait jamais. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Greer et moi allons essayer de descendre en rappel jusqu'au vaisseau. Je voudrais jeter un œil à l'intérieur. »

« Comment cet engin s'est retrouvé encastré dans cette falaise ? »

« Bonne question, vous pourrez la poser à Rush ou à Eli » répondit évasivement Young. « Au travail. »

James, Evans et Thomas partirent en quatrième vitesse en direction de la navette, le bruit de leur course étouffé par la poussière omniprésente.

« Vous avez déjà fait de l'escalade, colonel ? » questionna Greer avec hésitation.

« C'est ma grande passion dans la vie » répondit sèchement Young. « Et vous ? »

« Oh vous savez comment c'est. » Greer haussa les épaules. « On va faire comme si ça m'était arrivé des millions de fois. »

« Fantastique. » Young commença à fouiller dans son paquetage.

/Greer va assurer votre descente depuis le sommet ?/ commenta narquoisement Rush, son esprit toujours séparé du vaisseau. /Bonne chance./

/Merci / rétorqua Young en levant les yeux au ciel. /Mais je n'ai pas le choix, l'horloge tourne. Vous avez une meilleure option peut-être ?/

/Je ne suis pas un expert en escalade mais j'ai quelques notions de mécanique. La résistance de la matière augmente proportionnellement à la surface mise sous contrainte. Répartissez les forces. »

/Vous me conseillez de porter un harnais ?/

/Et d'utiliser deux lignes. Fixez-en une à un rocher et donnez l'autre à Greer. Vous voyez ? Vous êtes capable de tirer profit de mes compétences, finalement./

/Ce n'est pas une question de compétences. C'est du bon sens./

« Vous avez un couteau sur vous ? » demanda Young à l'attention de Greer. « Il va falloir improviser des harnais. »

Greer lui tendit son couteau et Young entreprit de couper des longueurs de corde. Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes pour assembler deux harnais rudimentaires avec les cordes et les mousquetons contenus dans leurs paquetages.

« Vous me le prêtez ? » demanda Young en désignant le couteau. « Il se pourrait que j'en ai besoin une fois en bas. »

« Faites comme vous voulez. » Greer lui lança l'étui qui allait avec et Young le fixa à sa ceinture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Young tournait le dos au vide, faisant face à Greer qui terminait de creuser une tranchée peu profonde dans la poussière pour pouvoir y enfoncer solidement les talons. Ils avaient fixé une des cordes à une saillie rocheuse à environ trois mètres du bord. Le harnais de Greer était également arrimé à ce point d'ancrage, le sergent tenant fermement l'autre corde qu'il avait passé derrière son dos. Les deux lignes venaient s'accrocher au harnais de Young.

« Paré ? » questionna Young.

« Autant que si j'allais descendre cette foutue falaise moi-même. »

Young risqua un œil dans le vide. Il put voir que la navette avait atterri au pied de la falaise et que les trois autres membres de l'équipe d'exploration s'activaient à ramener autant de pièces que possible.

Il regarda l'épave, quinze à vingt mètres plus bas. La descente serait longue.

/Tirez vos manches et utilisez-les pour couvrir vos mains./ Le rythme cardiaque de Rush s'était calqué sur celui de Young, battant rapidement à leur oreilles. Le scientifique enfonçait à nouveau ses poings dans la couverture qui recouvrait sa couchette.

Estimant le conseil judicieux, Young tira sur les manches de sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'elles recouvrent les paumes de ses mains. Des gants auraient été plus efficaces mais ce système le protègerait au moins un peu de la friction des cordes. Greer l'imita.

/Ne me déconcentrez pas / ordonna Young à Rush.

/Pas besoin de me le dire./

Young regarda Greer. Le sergent lui fit un signe de tête.

Il prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dans le vide. Il descendit centimètre par centimètre, choisissant ses appuis avec soin, laissant lentement filer la corde entre ses doigts. Il sentit la ligne tressauter légèrement alors que Greer faisait de même. Il essayait de focaliser son attention sur la roche rouge sous ses pieds et pas sur le vide étourdissant qui le guettait.

Rush l'aidait à se concentrer. Peut-être était-ce dû à la rigueur toute scientifique de l'esprit du mathématicien, à moins que ce ne soit simplement la puissance combinée de leurs attentions respectives, mais Young n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de concentration. Ses sens avaient doublé en acuité et, en dépit du fait qu'il descendait depuis presque un quart d'heure, il ne ressentait pas le moindre signe de fatigue. Son genou ne le gênait même plus.

Ensuite, quelque chose vint distraire Rush.

Une secousse ébranla le Destiny. L'éclairage de l'infirmerie vacilla et le bourdonnement des moteurs s'emballa. Nettement alarmé, Rush s'extirpa de l'esprit de Young.

Young dérapa légèrement et une soudaine douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Il glissa sur environ un mètre avant que Greer stoppe sa chute en tirant comme un forcené sur la ligne de vie.

/Rush ?/

Pas de réponse.

« Bordel. » Young prit brutalement conscience de la douleur cuisante dans ses épaules et dans ses bras.

La roche trembla légèrement sous ses pieds.

Sa radio grésilla.

« Il se passe quelque chose » fit la voix de James. « Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le voir, colonel, mais la base de l'obélisque vient de s'illuminer. »

« Merde. » Levant les yeux, il vit des nuages se former au milieu de violentes bourrasques et s'amasser dans la haute atmosphère. Des éclairs flamboyèrent entre les rafales.

Il reprit sa descente à un rythme plus soutenu mais il dérapa quand sa botte rencontra un rocher particulièrement lisse. Greer le rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

Sans prévenir, une colonne de lumière blanche jaillit du sommet de l'obélisque. Le phénomène évoquait un rayon laser d'un diamètre monstrueux et était parfaitement silencieux.

Young sentit Rush réintégrer son esprit aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait quitté.

/Coupez la ligne de vie et dites à Greer de décamper./

/Pourquoi ?/ Young était déjà en train d'agripper la corde de sa main gauche et de sortir son couteau de l'autre.

/FAITES-LE./

La ligne était si tendue qu'il fut facile de la trancher. Young rengaina son couteau et empoigna sa radio. Au-dessus de lui, Greer risqua un œil par-dessus le bord du précipice.

« Tirez-vous de là » cingla Young.

« Hors de question que je vous abandonne, colonel. »

« Bougez votre cul et foutez-moi le camp ! C'est un ordre, sergent ! »

/Continuez de descendre / ordonna Rush. Young descendit. Rush empoigna ses béquilles et s'arracha à sa couchette. L'adrénaline qui couraient dans leurs veines fut suffisante pour leur permettre de repousser la douleur cuisante qui les envahit quand Rush posa les pieds sur le sol.

Young descendit deux mètres supplémentaires. Puis encore trois autres. La friction de la corde lui brûlait les paumes à travers les manches de sa veste.

« Eh, attendez une minute ! » Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Young pouvait entendre TJ essayer d'empêcher Rush de quitter l'infirmerie. Imperturbable, le scientifique franchit les portes qui se refermèrent derrière lui, cloîtrant TJ à l'intérieur.

Sous les pieds de Young, la terre trembla à nouveau et, avec l'impression écœurante que son estomac venait de se retourner, le colonel sentit la corde céder.

Il tombait.

Dans le lointain, il entendit une femme hurler.

La corde, encore attachée à son harnais, pendait au-dessus de lui comme un ruban.

Toute perception de ce qui se passait à bord du Destiny disparut et, soudain, Rush fit irruption dans son esprit, leurs consciences plus étroitement liées que jamais depuis la première et dernière tentative du scientifique pour pénétrer dans sa tête. Cette fois-ci, Young le laissa faire.

Rush les retourna dans les airs et projeta les mains de Young contre la paroi de la falaise. Leurs doigts s'agrippèrent à la roche, cherchant des aspérités ou de la végétation auxquels se raccrocher. Leurs pieds, leurs genoux et leur torse étaient plaqués contre la paroi, ralentissant leur chute. Une de leurs mains parvint enfin à empoigner une saillie dans la roche. Leur deuxième main suivit.

La corde du harnais les dépassa, se balançant librement dans le vide.

Ils examinèrent la paroi, à la recherche d'un appui acceptable pour leurs pieds. Ils en trouvèrent un, puis un deuxième pour l'autre pied. Leur respiration était haletante.

Ils étaient deux consciences dans un seul corps, si proches qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler. Young n'avait pas à poser de question pour savoir que, juste au-dessus de lui, l'espace et la matière qu'il contenait avait été déphasés. Pour savoir que c'était le changement de phase qui avait sectionné net la ligne de vie. Pour savoir que le phénomène allait se propager jusqu'à recouvrir la planète entière.

En cet instant, la façon dont Rush s'était procuré ces informations était sans importance.

La radio crépita, nettement audible dans le silence ambiant.

« Tenez bon, colonel, on vient vous chercher immédiatement. »

C'était James. Young fut submergé par une vague de soulagement rapidement réduite à néant par Rush. De leur position actuelle, il leur était physiquement impossible de monter à bord de la navette. Ils devaient à tout prix descendre les cinq derniers mètres qui les séparaient du vaisseau emprisonné dans la falaise.

Rush regarda à leur gauche et, repérant une prise prometteuse, il transféra leur poids sur leur droite pour ensuite les propulser vers l'aspérité salvatrice. Le mouvement de balancier était extrêmement risqué et Young fut pris par surprise. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, ils restèrent suspendu dans le vide avant de revenir s'écraser contre la paroi. Leur main gauche s'enfonça dans une fissure, bientôt suivie par la droite, et, une fois de plus, leurs pieds trouvèrent des appuis.

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un champ de distorsion s'avancer lentement vers eux.

Cette fois-ci, leur main droite fut la première à trouver une prise, puis ce fut le tour de leur pied gauche et, sans trop de difficulté, il descendirent un mètre de plus, et encore un autre. Concentrés, ils continuèrent leur lente progression, conscients qu'il serait difficile de garder une longueur d'avance sur le phénomène. Derrière eux, ils pouvaient entendre le bourdonnement des moteurs de la navette, signe que James, Evans et Thomas n'étaient pas loin.

Deux mètres au-dessus de la partie émergente de l'épave, la roche se révéla terriblement lisse. La surface s'était comme liquéfiée quand le vaisseau s'y était encastré avant de redevenir solide. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Sans hésiter, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le vide.

Quand ils se réceptionnèrent durement sur la coque métallique de l'épave, le genou de Young ne résista pas au choc. Leur jambe céda, la douleur se propageant jusque dans leur colonne vertébrale. En tremblant, ils s'aidèrent de leurs mains pour se relever. Young remarqua distraitement que du sang suintait de leurs ongles de doigts partiellement arrachés. Rush leur fit lever les yeux.

« Colonel ! » hurla James pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vrombissement des moteurs de la navette. « Colonel, _maintenant_ ! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent le champ de distorsion généré par changement de phase gagner du terrain. Young rassembla ses forces pour affronter la dernière ligne droite et, à deux, ils s'élancèrent. Deux foulées plus loin, ils atteignirent le bord de la plate-forme que formait l'épave pour ensuite se jeter dans le vide.

Ils percutèrent James de plein fouet, atterrissant dans un tas informe de bras et de jambes. Thomas les traîna tous les trois loin du sas arrière béant de la navette et Evans s'éloigna pied au plancher de la falaise. Rush se retira à nouveau de l'esprit de Young, le laissant en tête-à-tête avec un malaise qui commençait à devenir habituel. Le moment de désorientation fut de courte durée.

A bord du Destiny, Young sentit Rush ouvrir les yeux et se relever, son corps s'étant manifestement écroulé pendant qu'il l'aidait à descendre sa maudite falaise. Le scientifique était seul dans une coursive, non loin de la salle abritant la propulsion VSL.

« Greer ? » cria Young au reste de son équipe.

« On se dirige vers lui, colonel » hurla en retour Evans.

James avait déjà décroché la longueur de corde fixée au harnais de Young. Se hissant difficilement sur ses pieds en raison de l'appel d'air créé par le sas arrière ouvert, elle passa la ligne autour d'une poutrelle, utilisa le mousqueton pour l'y attacher solidement et entreprit de lover l'autre extrémité de la corde avec soin.

« J'ai un visuel » annonça Evans, toujours en criant. « Le timing va être serré. » Young s'avança en se cramponnant à se qu'il trouvait pour regarder par dessus son épaule. En dessous, Greer courait à pleine vitesse, maintenant difficilement une avance d'une quinzaine de mètres sur le champ de distorsion.

« Parée ? » hurla Evans à l'attention de James.

« Parée » confirma-t-elle en terminant la boucle qu'elle était en train de faire au bout de la corde. S'accrochant au sas, elle fit passer la ligne par-dessus bord.

Evans ralentit pour adapter leur vitesse à celle de Greer, ne gardant qu'une légère avance sur lui.

James s'agrippait comme elle pouvait au sas, la tête hors de la navette. « Ralentissez ! » cria-t-elle à Evans. « Il y était presque. » Young empoigna la longueur de corde enroulée sur le sol derrière James, faisant signe à Thomas de l'imiter.

« Maintenant ! » hurla James quand la ligne se tendit brusquement. Young et Thomas entreprirent de hisser le sergent à bord tandis qu'Evans prenait lentement de l'altitude. Soudain, Young vit James se laisser tomber à genoux, un bras passé dans une des sangles de la soute et l'autre disparaissant dans le vide sous la navette.

La main de Greer apparut dans son champ de vision, empoignant solidement le bras de James dans une prise poignet à poignet. L'instant suivant, James l'aidait à se hisser à bord d'une puissante traction.

Young se jeta sur le panneau de commande du sas arrière et referma les portes.

« Bordel de merde » haleta Greer. « Comment vous avez su que ce truc allait nous tomber sur la tête, colonel ? »

« Plus tard, sergent. » répondit calmement Young. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Greer. « Accrochez-vous. »

Young s'installa à côté d'Evans dans le siège dévolu au copilote alors qu'ils quittaient l'atmosphère. Il activa le système de communication.

« Destiny, ici Young. On est sur le chemin du retour. Qu'elle est votre situation ? »

« Pas terrible, colonel » répondit Scott. « Le Destiny a été pris dans une sorte de rayon tracteur, Volker parle d'un champ électromagnétique. Le phénomène nous attire vers la planète. On a poussé les moteurs à pleine puissance mais on continue à perdre du terrain. Eli vient juste de revenir, il dit qu'on est piégés sur une orbite décroissante. »

/Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?/ projeta Young en direction de Rush.

/Le faisceau généré par l'obélisque produit un immense champ électrostatique et, malheureusement, ce phénomène attire le Destiny vers la planète comme un gros aimant./ Rush tourna l'angle d'une coursive et pénétra dans une salle remplie de moniteurs que Young était certain de n'avoir jamais vue. /Ne m'ordonnez pas de résoudre le problème, par pitié. J'y travaille déjà./

Young réussit à distinguer une partie de ce que Rush projetait de faire. Manifestement, c'était en rapport avec la propulsion VSL.

/Tenez Eli au courant de vos projets./

/Bien votre altesse/ rétorqua Rush. /Voyons comment ça se passe sur la passerelle./

Young fronça les sourcils.

« Rush pour Eli » fit-il dans sa radio, sa voix trop policée pour être honnête.

« Rush ! On essaye de vous joindre depuis au moins _cinq minutes_. Vous êtes où ? » Eli semblait passablement dépassé par les évènements.

« J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans la propulsion VSL. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Une minute. Comment ça, _entrer dans la propulsion VSL _? »

« Ne touchez plus à _rien_. Rush, terminé. »

/Jamais vu un rapport moins instructif / commenta Young avec irritation.

Rush l'ignora et s'agenouilla à côté d'un panneau amovible situé juste en-dessous d'un moniteur. Young pouvait sentir qu'il voulait l'ouvrir mais qu'il n'avait aucun outil sur lui pour l'y aider.

« Allez ma grande » marmonna Rush. « Fais un effort. »

Le panneau lui tomba dans les mains et il le posa sur le sol. De la lumière bleue se déversa par l'ouverture, inondant la salle. Rush se glissa à quatre pattes dans le conduit trop bien éclairé. Il entreprit de se traîner le long de l'étroit tunnel. Rapidement, l'espace devint si confiné que même ramper devint difficile. Young ne se trouvait pas particulièrement claustrophobe mais il se sentit presque malade rien qu'en regardant la scène par les yeux du scientifique.

/Vous allez devoir booster vos moteurs si vous voulez rejoindre le Destiny à temps / lui envoya Rush.

« Il faut accélérer le mouvement. Vous connaissez un moyen d'augmenter notre vitesse ? » demanda Young à Evans.

/Comme si elle en savait quelque chose./

« On peut toujours rediriger l'énergie des boucliers vers les moteurs. » répondit Evans en poussant plusieurs boutons sur sa console. Ils bondirent en avant, leur vitesse soudain doublée.

/Très bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit / s'amenda Rush. /Demandez à Eli ou à Chloé de commencer leurs calculs. J'ai besoin de savoir si, à votre vitesse actuelle, vous pourrez rejoindre le Destiny avant qu'on se retrouve trop près de la planète pour échapper à sa gravité./

« Scott, passez-moi Eli » commanda Young en réactivant le système de communication de la navette.

« Salut les gars » fit Eli, légèrement essoufflé. « Un de vous ne saurait pas ce que fabrique Rush par hasard ? Non, parce que... »

« Eli » l'interrompit brutalement Young. « Il faut que je sache si, à notre vitesse actuelle, on pourra rejoindre le Destiny avant que vous ne vous soyez trop près de la planète pour échapper à sa gravité. »

« Euh... d'accord » accepta dubitativement Eli.

En arrière fond, Young put entendre James questionner Greer à voix basse. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? » chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

« Vous êtes dans les temps » fit la voix de Chloé. « Vous aurez trente secondes d'avance sur le timing. »

/Excellent / commenta Rush.

Le Destiny était en vue, sa silhouette devenant de plus en plus imposante. Au fond de son esprit, Young pouvait sentir Rush se traîner jusqu'au cœur de la propulsion VSL. Le conduit s'était encore rétréci et, quand Rush parvint enfin à l'endroit qui l'intéressait, il eut du mal à se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Young était presque malade d'angoisse.

/Rush, qu'est-ce que vous _fabriquez_ ?/

/J'utilise la propulsion VSL pour générer un champ électrostatique de force contraire pour nous arracher à l'attraction de l'obélisque./

/Vous pensez que ça peut marcher ?/

/Écoutez / cingla Rush. /Est-ce que je suis venu vous emmerder quand vous étiez en train de descendre votre _foutue falaise_ ? Non. Je vous ai foutu la paix. Alors ne venez pas.../ Rush s'interrompit le temps de décrocher le panneau situé au-dessus de sa tête. /Laissez-moi juste travailler en paix, d'accord ? Et n'oubliez pas de venir me chercher quand tout ça sera fini./

/De venir vous _chercher_ ?/ répéta Young. Mais la conscience de Rush était déjà hors d'atteinte. Il avait rejoint le Destiny.

« Et merde » marmonna Young. « Combien de temps avant l'arrimage ? » siffla-t-il à l'adresse d'Evans.

« Trois minutes et vingt-cinq secondes. »

« Ce _machin_ est en train d'attirer le Destiny vers la planète ? » questionna alors Thomas depuis l'arrière de la navette.

« Regardez » intervint Greer.

« La propulsion VSL vient de s'activer » confirma Eli. « Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Si on passe en VSL alors qu'on est encore sous l'emprise du rayon tracteur, le vaisseau va finir en pièces détachées. »

« Ne touchez à rien » rétorqua Young.

« Ouais, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. C'est l'expression à la mode ou quoi ? » fit Eli avec irritation.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés du Destiny, ils pouvaient nettement voir la lumière bleue générée par la propulsion VSL illuminer l'arrière du vaisseau. L'intensité du rayonnement s'accrut jusqu'à devenir douloureuse pour la rétine humaine. Le violent éclat bleu-indigo finit par obstruer toute visibilité depuis la vitre avant.

« On arrive trop vite » cria Evans en faisant faire un périlleux demi-tour à la navette. Elle activa les propulseurs d'étrave pour essayer d'adapter leur vitesse à celle du Destiny. Il s'écrasèrent contre la coque dans un rugissement assourdissant et Young se sentit partir violemment en avant, seulement retenu par son harnais de sécurité.

« Pinces d'arrimage enclenchée » hurla Young par-dessus l'atroce crissement métallique. Ils bondirent presque immédiatement de leurs sièges, débouclant leurs harnais à la hâte et se précipitant dans les coursives en direction de la passerelle.

« Eli, répondez » haleta Young dans sa radio, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son genou.

« La propulsion tourne à plein régime mais le vaisseau ne semble pas vouloir passer en VSL » résuma rapidement Eli, manifestement occupé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Young abattait son poing sur l'interrupteur du sas de la passerelle. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il découvrit Scott et Chloé regroupés autour d'Eli et de la console principale tandis que Park et Volker avaient respectivement le contrôle des détecteurs de proximité et des batteries d'artillerie.

« Eh » l'accueillit Eli. « Vous tombez à pic. Dans moins de quinze secondes, on saura si on va tous mourir aujourd'hui ou pas. »

« C'est le temps qui nous reste avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour ? »

« Exactement, le monsieur avec les galons de colonel remporte le premier prix » ironisa Eli. « Je ne sais pas ce que Rush est en train de fabriquer avec la propulsion mais sa dernière trouvaille draine encore plus d'énergie qu'un saut VSL. Et, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on est toujours en train de _reculer._ »

« Donc l'idée de Rush ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Soit ça, soit il n'est pas encore entré dans le vif du sujet. Quel que soit le sujet. »

« Plus que dix secondes » annonça Chloé.

« Oh, pitié, ne nous fais pas le coup du compte à rebours » gémit Eli.

« Cinq secondes » poursuivit-elle imperturbablement.

Young fouilla le lien à la recherche de Rush. Pour toute réponse, il reçut une profonde sensation de confiance en soi de la part du scientifique et une brève vision de circuits imprimés qui ne lui évoquaient absolument rien.

Le compte à rebours tomba à zéro.

Une lumière aveuglante envahit la passerelle, passant à travers les vitrages. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul, incapable de distinguer autre chose que les silhouettes sombres des uns et des autres se découpant sur un fond éblouissant. Young plissa les yeux et sortit ses lunettes de soleil d'emprunt. Sans un mot, il les tendit à Eli qui essayait tant bien que mal de décrypter les données sur les moniteurs. Soudain, une secousse ébranla le vaisseau, déséquilibrant à peu près tout le monde. Young empoigna le bras de Chloé avant qu'elle tombe à la renverse pour la remettre d'aplomb.

« Je n'y crois pas, ça _fonctionne _» cria Eli. « On s'éloigne ! »

Ils pouvaient sentir les vibrations des moteurs subluminiques secouer le pont sous leurs pieds alors que le Destiny luttait contre l'attraction de l'obélisque.

Alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour y voir quelque chose, Young aurait juré avoir aperçu Emily à côté du fauteuil de commandement, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur. Le temps de cligner des yeux, elle avait disparu.

Au cours des minutes suivantes, leur vitesse augmenta progressivement jusqu'à ce que l'intense lumière s'estompe, les laissant tous avec un énorme cercle noir au centre de leur vision.

« Nouvelle règle » décréta Eli. « On ne visite plus de planète sans porte. Jamais. »

« Je suis pour » renchérit Greer.

« Accordé » sourit Young. « C'était du bon boulot les enfants. Briefing au mess à... » Il consulta sa montre. « Dix-sept heure. Scott, vous vous sentez de prendre la relève pour une heure ou deux ? J'ai des affaires à régler. »

« Bien sûr, colonel » répondit immédiatement son second.

Eli quitta la passerelle en même temps que Young et le suivit dans les coursives. « Dites, maintenant qu'on a percé le secret de l'obélisque naufrageur de vaisseaux spatiaux, est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre cinq minutes pour discuter des pierres de communication ? McKay m'a raconté deux ou trois trucs concernant le... »

« Eli, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à vous accorder en ce moment. Vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu. »

« Très bien » acquiesça le jeune homme en se renfrognant. « On se voit après le briefing alors. »

« Parfait » répondit Young en tapant sur l'épaule d'Eli. Là-dessus, ils se séparèrent.

Young mit seulement une dizaine de minutes pour effectuer le même trajet que Rush et atteindre la propulsion VSL. Il s'apprêtait à ramper dans le conduit dont Rush avait laissé l'ouverture béante quand il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom dans son dos.

« Everett. » C'était Emily, adossée les bras croisés contre l'encadrement de porte.

Young soupira, laissant le temps à son rythme de cardiaque de redevenir normal.

« Il existe un raccourci » murmura-t-elle à contrecœur. « Viens. »

Il retraversa la salle dans l'autre sens et lui emboîta le pas. Quinze mètres de coursives plus loin, elle s'immobilisa.

« Là. » Elle désigna une section de mur qui ressemblait à toutes les autres.

« Je suis censé voir quoi au juste ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un panneau amovible. » Elle haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Tu es vraiment obligée de faire ça ? » cingla-t-il. « Pourquoi prendre l'apparence de mon ex-femme ? Pourquoi _elle_ ? »

Elle le regarda, imperturbable. « Je n'ai pas choisi cette forme, Everett. Tu l'as choisie. »

Là-dessus, elle disparut. Il dut inspecter la paroi de métal durant plusieurs minutes pour trouver le mécanisme qui permettait d'ouvrir le panneau. Quand il cessa de lui résister, il reconnut immédiatement le conduit où Rush avait rampé. Il se glissa dans le tunnel et, à peine quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba nez-à-nez avec les bottes de Rush.

« Bordel » soupira-t-il. /Rush ?/

Leur proximité parut aider le scientifique à reprendre ses esprits. Young se pencha en avant et empoigna ses chevilles avec précaution. Encore une fois, il savait sans avoir à le vérifier dans quel état se trouvait Rush.

Il n'était pas blessé. Il ne souffrait pas. Il était aussi complètement déconnecté de son enveloppe corporelle, Young savait qu'à ce stade, il n'était même pas en mesure de lever le petit doigt.

« Imbécile » marmonna-t-il.

Young traîna lentement le scientifique hors du conduit. A mi-chemin de la sortie, Rush avait repris conscience. Il avait tenté de l'aider à l'extirper du tunnel mais ses mouvements encore patauds et dépourvus de coordination avaient fait pire que mieux. Irrité, Young avait fini par lui ordonner de se tenir tranquille. Une fois dans la coursive, ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le sol, Young prenant garde à ce que le scientifique ne heurte pas trop violemment le pont en s'allongeant.

Ensuite, il se recula pour laisser un peu d'espace à Rush. Presque immédiatement, il perdit le contact avec l'esprit du scientifique. Le regard de Rush devint vide et inexpressif. Précipitamment, Young passa une main sous sa nuque et, mentalement, il s'acharna à arracher le scientifique à l'emprise vorace du vaisseau.

En quelques secondes, Rush revint à lui, le regard à nouveau alerte. Young le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts.

« Eh » murmura-t-il en relâchant lentement sa prise.

Rush se contenta de l'observer, le visage fermé et impassible. A travers le lien, Young perçut son malaise. Rush était sur le point d'exploser. Il suffirait qu'il choisisse mal ses mots pour qu'il le repousse sauvagement, de toute la force considérable de son esprit. Young ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la première fois où le Destiny avait rechargé ses accus dans une étoile. Lui et Rush s'étaient complétés à la perfection en situation de danger imminent mais ensuite...

Les choses s'étaient si mal terminées.

« Vous êtes impossible » débuta enfin Young en pressant son pouce contre les muscles endoloris de la nuque de Rush. « Et aussi un emmerdeur de première mais, parfois, vous avez de bons côtés. »

« Je suppose que je peux vous rendre le compliment » grogna Rush en se détendant progressivement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Une machination savamment orchestrée m'a permis de mettre momentanément le grappin sur un transfo qui convient à la princesse, j'ai nommé mon vieil Asus, dont le ventilo tourne furieusement pour combattre la chaleur écrasante de cette fin de Juillet. Pourvu que l'A380 ne me clamse pas entre le doigts, ce serait le pompon... Ceci dit, nous n'avons pas tout perdu. J'ai pu récupérer mes précieux fichiers et les transférer où bon me semble en de multiples exemplaires. Alléluia. Fin du hiatus de presque deux mois. Nous voilà repartis comme en quatorze. Mes plus plates excuses aux quelques lecteurs qui me font l'honneur de suivre cette modeste traduction et remerciements à **_Pf59_** et **_Duval_** pour leur petit mot gentil. C'est agréable de savoir que d'autres apprécient FoD, même dénaturé par le passage au français. Soyez sûrs que j'irai le répéter à qui de droit. Après tout, **_CleanWhiteRoom_** a incontestablement bien plus de mérite que moi ! Enfin bref. Bon chapitre à tous et à lundi prochain... si Dieu le veut. Parce que pour avoir la poisse, j'ai la poisse en ce moment. Je dois même être passée championne toutes catégories confondues en matière de Poisse. Oui, avec une majuscule. Très important la majuscule. Parfois, je me dis qu'il y en a un là-haut qui doit bien s'amuser...**  
**

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** De grands merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer. Vos commentaires sont ultra motivants ! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Beaucoup de fil à retordre.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 7**

Harassé, Young s'adossa à l'un des murs de la salle d'embarquement, regardant d'un œil morne l'équipe scientifique et l'équipe d'exploration trier le matériel et les composants VSL qu'ils avaient ramenés de la planète de l'obélisque. Il essayait de mettre au point son discours pour le briefing de dix-sept heure mais la descente après son pic d'adrénaline de la matinée était rude et ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » La voix cinglante de Rush rompit le silence relatif de la salle avec l'efficacité d'un claquement de fouet. Comme personne ne répondait, le scientifique se redressa, brandissant l'objet sphérique qu'il venait de trouver. Il n'était pas massif mais il était lourd et Young sentit une brève douleur remonter le long de son bras, de son poignet à son coude.

Il aurait vraiment voulu que Rush _se tienne tranquille_.

« Qui a rapporté ça à bord ? » Le scientifique se tourna pour dévisager successivement Evans, James et Thomas qui étaient occupés à entasser des circuits imprimés sur un chariot à kino. « Lequel d'entre vous ? »

Les trois militaires se figèrent, les yeux légèrement agrandis.

/Si jamais on rentre un jour sur Terre / projeta Young à Rush. /La première chose que je ferai sera d'exiger une copie de votre dernière évaluation psychologique./

/Je serais mal placé pour vous en empêcher, étant donné que j'ai déjà lu la vôtre./

« Lequel. D'entre. Vous. » martela lentement Rush en articulant bien chaque mot.

/Une minute, _vous avez quoi _?/

/Cadeau de Telford. Je pouvais difficilement refuser / précisa narquoisement Rush.

/Pourquoi vous prenez la peine de me le dire ?/

/C'est vous qui avez abordé le sujet, pas moi./

« C'est moi » avoua enfin James en déglutissant nerveusement.

« Pourquoi ? » la relança immédiatement Rush. « Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Dans l'un des bâtiments abandonnés. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être important. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire ça ? »

« Ce truc ressemble à un kino » répondit James avec plus d'assurance.

« Ce truc ressemble à un kino » l'imita Rush, suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de toute la salle. Il marqua une pause, les yeux fixés sur James. « Eh bien, lieutenant, c'est du sacré bon boulot que vous nous avez fait là. On devrait vous offrir une promotion. »

« Hmm » fut tout ce que James trouva à répondre.

« Eli » cingla Rush. « Ramène-toi. » Il fourra le pseudo-kino entre les mains du jeune homme dès qu'il fut à sa portée puis se dirigea vers les portes en boitant. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna à moitié pour jeter un dernier regard à James. Elle le lui rendit avec hésitation et il hocha la tête. Elle fit de même.

/Vous êtes vraiment en forme aujourd'hui / commenta Young. /Vous vous entrainez ou vous êtes parfaitement insupportable de nature ?/

/C'est un don inné./

« Une minute » intervint Greer depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Le sergent se tourna vers James, l'incrédulité peinte sur son visage. « C'est moi ou Rush vient de vous faire un _compliment_ ? »

Young se détacha du mur pour suivre Rush et Eli qui, de toute évidence, se dirigeaient vers la salle de contrôle.

« Rush » grogna-t-il. « Il me semble que vous deviez réparer la propulsion VSL. »

« C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Simplement, ce sont Brody et Volker qui y travaillent à ma place. »

Young n'aimait pas la sensation de se déplacer en vitesse subluminique. Il l'associait immanquablement aux batailles spatiales auxquelles il avait pris part.

/Vous devez vous ménager / projeta-t-il en grinçant des dents sous la douleur conjuguée des pieds de Rush et de son propre genou. /Vous allez finir par nous faire une syncope./

/En réalité, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est _vous_ qui allez nous faire une syncope, pas moi / rétorqua vicieusement Rush. /Peut-être que vous devriez vous accorder une sieste./ Le niveau de condescendance dans la voix du scientifique était proprement stupéfiant. Young le trouvait franchement effronté d'oser proférer ce genre de propos alors qu'il avait dû extirper son corps à demi-conscient d'un _foutu mur _à peine une heure auparavant. Rush intercepta ses pensées.

/Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'on vous décerne une _médaille_ ?/ se moqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

/J'aimerais juste que... / Young s'interrompit. /Il faut qu'on parle./

/Et de quoi ?/

/Du fait que le vaisseau soit sorti de VSL juste à côté de cette planète. De ce qu'on était censé y trouver. Du fait que vous ayez réussi à griller la propulsion VSL. De la possibilité que certains vaisseaux éclaireurs Anciens aient eu un équipage. Du fait que Telford vous ait donné mon évaluation psychologique. Par exemple./

/Numéro un : je n'en sais rien. Numéro 2 : je n'en sais rien non plus. Numéro 3 : je vais rapidement réparer la propulsion VSL. Je déteste voyager en vitesse subluminique au moins autant que vous. Numéro 4 : avec un peu de chance, la découverte de James va nous éclairer sur la question des possibles équipages des vaisseaux éclaireurs./

Rush s'interrompit.

/Et qu'est devenu le numéro 5 ?/

/C'est une très longue histoire./

/Je suis un homme patient./

« Franchement, les gars » débuta calmement Eli. « On vous _entend_ communiquer _par la pensée_ à des kilomètres. »

Aucun des deux ne répondit.

« Vraiment ? » questionna Rush, bottant en touche.

« Oh que oui » rétorqua Eli sans hésiter. « Et vous êtes le moins discret des deux. Vous n'arrivez pas à restez inexpressif. Quant à _vous_. » Eli se tourna vers Young. « Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de le regarder comme si vous rêviez de l'étrangler. »

Young se retint difficilement de sourire.

« Et on peut savoir en quoi la situation actuelle diffère de d'habitude ? » s'enquit sèchement Rush.

« Je dirais que vos petites joutes verbales ont tendance à se faire plus fréquentes depuis que vous pouvez les tenir en silence » commenta Eli. « Au fait » ajouta-t-il en regardant Young. « Je comprends parfaitement vos pulsions meurtrières. » Il reporta son attention sur Rush. « Et pour information, vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » fit narquoisement Rush.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez » rétorqua sarcastiquement Eli en entrant dans la salle de contrôle des interfaces. « Je ne voudrais pas frustrer votre tendance à essayer de tout contrôler ». Il entreprit d'activer une générateur portatif avec des gestes absents mais, avant qu'il ait pu parvenir à ses fins, deux écrans s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes. Eli les observa un moment avec perplexité puis jeta un regard en biais à Rush.

« Frimeur. »

Rush haussa négligemment les épaules. « Question d'efficacité. Branche le générateur. » Il fit pianoter ses doigts sur la console voisine de celle d'Eli, envoyant de petites douleurs se propager vicieusement dans les bras de Young, de ses mains jusqu'à ses coudes.

L'irritation de Young envers le scientifique atteignit des niveaux rarement enregistrés. Il était dangereusement proche de l'explosion. Rush en était tout à fait conscient. Le scientifique tourna lentement la tête pour l'observer, le mettant clairement au défi de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

« Quoi ? » cracha Rush avec l'air agacé de celui qui se pense épié à tort.

Pour Young, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Rendez-moi service » gronda-t-il en se levant de son tabouret.

Eli tourna la tête pour les regarder. Rush haussa les sourcils d'une façon qu'il réussit à rendre insultante.

En deux foulées, Young s'approcha suffisamment de Rush pour pouvoir l'empoigner par les avants-bras et le faire pivoter de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. L'équilibre précaire du scientifique et ses pieds en sale état n'y résistèrent pas et Young put aisément le forcer à s'assoir dans un fauteuil à côté d'Eli.

« Asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil » poursuivit Young. « Et restez-y. Soyez raisonnable, bon sang. »

« Ne me touchez pas » siffla Rush. Young put sentir ses épaules se tendre brusquement sous ses doigts.

Eli leva les yeux au ciel. « Et après, on essaye de nous faire croire que cette histoire de lien mental est un détail » commenta-t-il. « Si vous voulez mon avis, vous n'avez déjà plus la lumière à tous les étages. »

/Érigez vos _foutues barrières_ si souffrir un peu vous gêne à ce point / projeta Rush, sa voix mentale particulièrement acerbe.

/Bien sûr. En voilà une bonne idée. En quand vous serez dans un état de catatonie avancée, vous pouvez me dire qui réparera la propulsion VSL ?/

/Écoutez. La dernière fois, je me suis _délibérément_ synchronisé avec le vaisseau. Je peux parfaitement lui résister si c'est nécessaire, vous savez./

« Les gars, j'ai l'impression qu'on touche au but » les coupa Eli, interrompant efficacement leur dispute. De l'excitation perçait nettement dans sa voix. « J'essaye de lancer la vidéo. »

Young vint se poster derrière Eli pour pouvoir voir l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Presque immédiatement, le visage d'un homme apparut à l'image. Young grimaça en remarquant le sang séché qui maculait ses cheveux. L'inconnu commença à parler en Ancien.

« Euh » fit Eli en mettant la vidéo sur pause. « Nous avons quitté la galaxie comme une vague en utilisant les routes côtières comme d'autres l'ont fait en leur temps... »

« Arrête ça, par pitié » grogna Rush. « Tu fais un interprète épouvantable. Relance la vidéo. »

Eli s'exécuta et la vidéo reprit du début, la traduction étant cette fois assurée par Rush.

« La seconde vague d'investigation est partie de Pégase en utilisant le réseau de portes des étoiles, comme l'ont fait les premiers à tenter l'aventure. Nous n'avons jamais ré-entendu parler d'eux et nous avons supposé qu'ils avaient échoué. Cet enregistrement concerne la troisième vague. Nous souhaitons laisser une trace de notre passage en espérant que, par chance, notre expérience permette aux prochains de ne pas répéter nos erreurs et, surtout, de ne pas partager notre sort funeste. »

« Plutôt que d'essayer de composer directement vers le Destiny en utilisant plusieurs E2PZs, nous avions prévu de prendre de l'avance sur le vaisseau grâce aux portes puis de composer vers un vaisseau éclaireur. Nous espérions qu'en voyageant de porte en porte, nous pourrions réduire la dépense considérable d'énergie que nécessite une telle entreprise. Ce facteur a joué un rôle déterminant dans notre choix car... » L'homme soupira, effleurant avec précaution sa plaie à la tête. « Car, en cet instant, les nôtres sont assiégés de toutes parts. »

« Il nous a fallut des mois pour dépasser le Destiny et pour réussir à composer vers un vaisseau éclaireur. Le voyage... » Il détourna les yeux. « A été affreusement difficile. Nous avons rencontrés plusieurs formes de vie aliens clairement hostiles qui nous étaient jusque là inconnues. Malheureusement, au moins une de ces formes de vie, une espèce de type insectoïde, a pris en chasse le Destiny et cherche activement à en prendre le contrôle. Nos armes n'ont pas réussi à les en dissuader et nos tentatives pour communiquer avec eux sont restées infructueuses. Leurs connaissances en génétique surpassent peut-être les nôtres. Ils sont parvenus à... » Il s'interrompit, clairement honteux. « A modifier certains de nos hommes. Ce faisant, ils ont acquis une grande quantité d'informations à notre sujet. »

Young et Eli échangèrent des regards lourds de sens. Rush garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Nous nous étions installés à bord d'un vaisseau éclaireur depuis un peu moins de trois jours quand nous sommes sortis de VSL pour sonder une planète susceptible d'accueillir une porte. Nous avons alors réalisé avec surprise que l'âge de la planète et celui de son étoile ne concordaient pas mais nous ne nous en sommes pas inquiétés. A ce moment-là, nous avions d'autres priorités. En nous étions enthousiastes à l'idée d'assister à l'implantation et à la mise en activation d'une nouvelle porte. Nous espérions que cela faciliterai notre projet de composer vers le Destiny. »

« Encore aujourd'hui, nous ignorons ce qui a engendré l'activation de l'obélisque et le déphasage de la planète. Nous pensons que, peut-être, ces planètes ont été conçues dans le but d'empêcher des vaisseaux comme le nôtre et comme le Destiny d'atteindre la structure énergétique à l'extrême bord de l'univers. »

« Si c'est le cas » poursuivit le jeune homme en baissant la voix. « Les créateurs de ces planètes ont atteint leur but. Nous sommes encore en mesure de modifier les fréquences des boucliers pour empêcher que le vaisseau disparaisse complètement dans la falaise mais ni le vaisseau ni la navette ne nous permettront de quitter cet endroit. Aucune porte n'a pu être installée. Nous sommes coincés ici. De plus, trois d'entre nous, y compris moi-même, avons commencé à ressentir les premiers symptômes. Bientôt, nous aurons tous succombé. J'ai ordonné à mes compagnons de construire des abris temporaires et de récupérer le matériel encore en état de marche mais c'est principalement pour ne pas saper leur moral. Il est préférable qu'il ne sachent rien de tout ce que je viens de raconter. »

« Quand nous aurons terminé de sauver ce qui peut l'être, le seul conseil que je pourrai donner à mon équipage sera de faire ce que notre peuple a toujours fait. Méditer. » Il eut un sourire sardonique. « Et tenter l'ascension. » Il se pencha en avant pour désactiver la caméra mais sembla se raviser. « En ce qui me concerne » soupira-t-il. « J'ai peu d'espoir. Je suppose que nous allons simplement disparaître de cet univers en ne laissant derrière nous que ce que nous avons construit et pratiquement rien de ce que nous avons été. »

L'écran redevint noir.

Durant un long moment, personne ne dit rien.

« D'accord » dit enfin Eli. « Cet enregistrement est profondément déprimant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par _certains d'entre nous commencent à ressentir les premiers symptômes_ ? » questionna sombrement Young en se grattant le menton.

« Il avait l'air de croire qu'on le saurait » marmonna Rush. « Il doit faire référence à quelque chose que n'importe quel Ancien aurait... » Il s'interrompit. Au fond de son esprit, Young put pratiquement sentir ses idées s'imbriquer entre elles pour former une hypothèse cohérente.

« La peste » décréta Rush. « Celle qui a décimé les Anciens. C'est forcément ça. »

Young croisa lentement les bras. « Vous êtes en train de me dire » débuta-t-il. « Qu'on vient juste de visiter une planète où tout un groupe d'Anciens a probablement succombé à une maladie mortelle extrêmement contagieuse, celle-là même qui a les pratiquement décimé en tant qu'_espèce_, et que, non seulement on en est revenus, mais qu'en plus on a ramené une partie de leur matériel _à bord_ ? »

« Apparemment, oui. »

« Formidable. Ma journée n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça. » Young sortit sa radio. « TJ, on risque une épidémie. Est-ce que vous avez été en contact avec un membre de l'équipe d'exploration ou avec le matériel qu'on a rapporté ? »

« James et Thomas viennent juste de déposer de nouveaux vitrages à l'infirmerie pour remplacer ceux qui ont été abimés lors de la dernière attaque. » La voix de TJ était sinistre.

« Compris » soupira Young dans sa radio. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'une partie de l'équipage a pu être épargnée ? »

« Vous êtes rentrés depuis quoi ? Deux heures ? » estima TJ. « Combien de personnes ont été mobilisées pour trier le matériel et le distribuer dans tout le vaisseau ? »

« Une dizaine. »

/Douze, précisément / intervint Rush. /Volker et Brody sont encore entrain d'installer le convertisseur dont je vous ai parlé./

« Douze » corrigea Young.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » répondit TJ. « Mais si vous envisagiez de mettre une partie du vaisseau sous quarantaine, j'ai peur que vous deviez y renoncer. Il y a de grandes chances pour que personne n'ait été épargné. »

Young reporta son attention sur Rush et Eli. « Bordel » grogna-t-il.

« Ils sont arrivés sur cette planète il y a _un million_ d'années, vous en êtes conscient ? » fit remarquer Rush. Son absence de réaction et sa voix imperturbable eurent le don d'agacer Young. « Honnêtement, je doute qu'un organisme de type viral ou bactériologique ait pu survivre aussi longtemps sur cette planète. »

« Et moi je _sais_ qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de parier là-dessus. Tous les deux, vous rejoignez immédiatement l'infirmerie. Je retourne en salle d'embarquement pour aller chercher le reste de l'équipe. »

Eli soupira en refermant son ordinateur portable.

« C'est un très mauvais plan. » Rush n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa voix était calme mais ses pensées s'étaient fractionnées et partaient dans toutes les directions. Young était absolument incapable de les suivre. « On est seulement à quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres de la planète. La priorité est de réparer la propulsion VSL. Tant que le vaisseau voyage en vitesse subluminique, on reste une cible facile. »

Young baissa les yeux vers lui. « Rectification. La priorité est d'enrayer une possible épidémie de peste. Vous accompagnez Eli à l'infirmerie. Fin de la discussion. »

« Non. » Rush se releva, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Les protocoles de décontamination nous prendront des _heures_, peut-être même des _jours_. Le risque d'être rattrapés par nos poursuivants pendant qu'on fait la chasse aux sorcières est infiniment plus important que celui d'avoir été contaminé par un virus ou une bactérie Ancienne qui aurait survécu pendant des millénaires. »

« On n'est même par certains que le matériel soit contaminé » renchérit Eli. « La peste se transmet par le sang. Est-ce que vous avez vu du sang coagulé quelque part, vous ? »

Young ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui. « A l'infirmerie. Tous les deux. Exécution. »

« Reçu » capitula Eli en levant une main en signe d'apaisement. Il ramassa son ordinateur portable, se dirigea vers la porte et marqua une pause sur le seuil. Rush ne l'avait pas suivi.

« Vous contestez un ordre direct émis par un supérieur peut-être ? » questionna Young en plissant les yeux.

« Il semblerait » rétorqua Rush. Son attitude promettait une explosion à la hauteur de la fausse nonchalance qu'il affichait.

Bon sang, cette discussion allait mal tourner.

« Eli » gronda Young. « Dehors. »

« Eh bien, c'est à dire que j'espérais qu'on pourrait sortir _tous ensemble_. Après avoir réglé le litige comme des gens civilisés si possible. »

« Dehors » siffla Young.

Eli sortit sans demander son reste.

/Qu'est que vous _FOUTEZ_ ?/ projeta hargneusement Young. Le scientifique ne frémit même pas, trop occupé à manipuler les consoles.

/Je fais ce qui doit être fait./ La réponse de Rush avait été énoncée froidement. /Je répare la propulsion VSL parce qu'il faut qu'elle soit réparée. Et tout de suite. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'en empêcher./

/Ne me poussez pas à bout, Rush. Vous le regretteriez./

Les pensées de Rush, qu'il avait volontairement fractionnées un instant auparavant, se fondirent en une seule. La projection du scientifique pénétra dans l'esprit de Young avec la précision d'un scalpel.

/Vous voulez m'arrêter ?/ questionna-t-il narquoisement. /Vous voulez m'empêcher de réparer cette propulsion ? Ne me faites pas rire. Vous n'en avez ni les moyens ni la volonté. Vous n'appellerez pas vos hommes. Vous ne leur révèlerez pas que nous passons nos vies respectives à nous bouffer le nez. Et vous ne prendrez pas sur vous d'utiliser la force pour m'arrêter vous-même. Vous êtes trop lâche pour ça, colonel. »

« Je vous ai délibérément abandonné sur une planète déserte. C'est comme si je vous avais tué. Vous avez déjà oublié ?/ Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient encore.

Rush esquissa un petit sourire en coin. /Oh, je m'en souviens très bien au contraire. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes rongé par la culpabilité. Chaque jour qui passe, ça vous _torture_. Vous ne recommencerez pas./

/Vous allez devoir apprendre à respecter vos supérieurs / gronda mentalement Young.

/Je n'apprendrai rien du tout. Je vais quitter cette salle et pas plus tard que maintenant. Et vous savez quoi ?/ Rush marqua une pause, les yeux plissés. /Vous allez simplement _me regarder faire_./

A cet instant, Young réalisa comment Rush comptait s'approprier le vaisseau. Le scientifique allait retourner son sens du devoir et son sens de l'honneur contre lui, misant sur le fait que, quoi qu'il puisse faire, Young n'arrêterait pas de protéger son esprit du Destiny. Si Young reculait maintenant, _Rush_ aurait le contrôle. _Rush. _Que Young lui soit supérieur en beaucoup de points importait peu. Si physiquement, mentalement et même hiérarchiquement, il avait le dessus, ce serait le scientifique qui l'emporterait.

C'était absurde.

Qui serait assez fou pour se prendre _soi-même_ en otage ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette stratégie foireuse ?

/Je n'hésiterai pas à bloquer le lien / cingla Young. /Et vous serez dans la merde jusqu'au cou, comme quand je vous ai sorti du fauteuil. Vous aurez le regard perdu à des kilomètres, vous déblatérerez des trucs sans queue ni tête, et en vous adressant à quelqu'un qui _n'existe même pas_./

/Vous ne le ferez pas / siffla Rush. /Bien sûr que vous ne le ferez pas. Vous êtes trop bien pour vous abaisser à ce genre de chose, colonel./ Rush cracha les mots comme s'il s'agissait d'insultes. /Vous n'êtes pas assez déterminé pour mettre vos menaces à exécution. Vous n'avez pas assez de force de caractère. Vous allez me laisser sortir de cette salle, _tout de suite_, pour que je puisse finir de réparer la propulsion. Par parce que c'est la chose à faire, et je vous garantis que c'est le cas, mais parce que vous êtes _incapable de m'arrêter._ Vous ne bloquerez pas le lien./

Young ne répondit pas.

Avec une expression de dégoût affiché, Rush tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes.

Young ferma les yeux, passant une main lasse sur sa nuque. Ensuite, sans le moindre avertissement, il sauta le pas. C'était déloyal, c'était vicieux, c'était comme laisser le scientifique mourir seul sur une planète déserte encore une fois, mais Young bloqua complètement la connexion.

Rush s'effondra. Young n'essaya pas de le rattraper.

« Eh bien mon salaud » marmonna-t-il en s'agenouillant pour retourner Rush sur le dos. « Vous êtes vraiment un boulot à temps plein. »

Rush luttait contre l'attraction du vaisseau. C'était parfaitement évident. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours frénétiques entre Young et un point dans le vide à sa droite.

Young sortit sa radio. « TJ, on en est où avec la quarantaine ? »

« J'ai pu rassembler sept des douze cas potentiels. En dehors de vous, il me manque Thomas, Brody, Volker et Rush. On essaye d'établir une liste des personnes avec lesquels ils ont été en contact. Ça va nous prendre du temps. »

« Thomas, ici le colonel Young, répondez. »

Rush essaya de se retourner sur le ventre et Young empoigna le devant de sa veste pour le maintenir en place. Il le lâcha rapidement, essayant de limiter les contacts physiques. Il voulait laisser Rush sans point d'ancrage auquel se rattacher.

Sa radio crépita. « Ici Thomas, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. »

« Rendez-moi service. Faites un détour par la salle de contrôle. »

« Compris. Thomas, terminé. »

Les yeux plissés, Young observa Rush, essayant de lutter contre le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Il avait pris une décision et il s'y tiendrait. Le scientifique fixait maintenant un point dans le vide par dessus son épaule droite.

« Autant pour moi » marmonna lentement Rush.

Le scientifique donna un faible coup de pied dans le fauteuil qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. Le fauteuil se renversa contre celui qu'avait occupé Eli et les deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Impassible, Young le regarda faire, les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Vous irez loin en cognant dans le mobilier, j'en suis certain. »

Rush l'ignora et donna un autre coup, heurtant cette fois la base en métal d'une des consoles. Young fronça davantage les sourcils. Rush donna un troisième coup de pied. Avec la même jambe. En frappant considérablement plus fort.

Ses mouvements gagnaient en coordination.

« Merde » lâcha Young en comprenant soudain où il voulait en venir. Rush se faisait souffrir volontairement, utilisant la douleur comme un catalyseur pour se concentrer et ne pas céder à l'attraction du vaisseau.

Young empoigna le scientifique par les épaules de sa veste et le traîna en arrière, loin des consoles.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Cette fois, Rush réussit à frapper violemment son pied contre le sol. Young pouvait imaginer les os cassés frotter les uns contre les autres, les muscles et les tendons encore fragiles se déchirer. Même avec le lien bloqué, il arrivait presque à les _sentir_.

La situation lui échappait. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il recula, s'affalant sur le sol à moins d'un mètre du scientifique, luttant contre l'envie d'abaisser immédiatement toutes ses barrières mentales.

« Ça suffit » ordonna Young. « Vous devez arrêter ça. »

Il faillit se précipiter sur Rush pour l'empêcher de s'automutiler davantage mais quelque chose le retint. Une sorte de respect tordu pour ce que le scientifique était en train de faire, aussi horrible que ce puisse être à regarder.

Rush se redressa sur les coudes, ses yeux furieux fixant Young avec insistance. Au prix d'un immense effort, il réussit à se mettre à genoux et à se redresser, tordant volontaire son pied, l'écrasant lentement contre le sol de tout son poids, rouvrant brutalement la plaie. Il massacrait son pied avec application.

Young ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffirent à Rush pour s'arracher à l'emprise du Destiny.

Le scientifique bondit sur ses pieds, béquilles en mains, au moment précis où Thomas entra dans la salle.

« Ah » l'accueillit très naturellement Rush. Il était juste légèrement essoufflé. « Lieutenant Thomas. Vous tombez à pic. Le colonel Young s'apprêtait à nous envoyer finir les réparations sur la propulsion VSL. Enfin... » Il marqua une pause et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Young, ses pensées s'agitant trop rapidement pour être lisibles. « En fait, il me semble que vous vouliez demander à Thomas d'escorter Volker et Brody jusqu'à l'infirmerie pendant que je m'occuperai de terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé. Je me trompe ? »

Rush avait réussi à s'exprimer de façon tout à fait normale mais il ne pouvait pas dissimuler l'intensité de son regard.

Thomas regarda Young d'un air sceptique. Manifestement, la quasi-totalité de l'équipage avait développé un sixième sens quand il s'agissait de repérer les moments où Rush n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Young ne s'en étonnait même plus. Chacun à bord avait suffisamment pratiqué le scientifique pour s'en méfier.

En l'état actuel des choses, Young ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de reprendre l'avantage et elle impliquait de dégainer son Beretta.

Il n'était pas déterminé à ce point.

« C'est exact » dit enfin Young à contrecœur. « Et rappelez-vous » ajouta-t-il en fixant Rush. « Personne ne viendra vous ramasser si jamais vous vous perdez encore dans un mur. C'est clair ? »

« Parfaitement » répondit Rush.

Young le regarda partir, les épaules tendues et l'expression déterminée alors qu'il s'éloignait sur ses béquilles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac. La culpabilité et le malaise lui compressaient la poitrine. Mais il y avait encore autre chose. Il ressentait une sorte d'admiration. Il était presque soulagé de voir que, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, le scientifique en gardait encore sous le coude. Rush n'avait rien perdu de son incroyable audace et encore moins de son impitoyable sang-froid.

C'était indiscutable. Young avait perdu leur dernier round.

Comme il avait perdu la majorité d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Les gagner avait un prix que Young était rarement prêt à payer.

Il soupira et partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour l'atteindre.

« Quelle est notre situation ? » demanda-t-il à TJ en franchissant les portes.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle » répondit TJ.

« Commencez par la mauvaise. »

« J'ai fait des tests sur plusieurs échantillons prélevés dans les filtres à air du Destiny. On a bel et bien un nouvel agent pathogène à bord. Un virus. Je l'ai comparé aux paramètres que les Anciens ont laissé concernant leur peste meurtrière. A priori, on a une correspondance. »

« Fantastique. »

« Les emmerdes volent en escadrille, colonel. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ? » questionna TJ avec curiosité.

« Un enregistrement vidéo retrouvé sur la planète. »

« Je devrais peut-être y jeter un œil » dit-elle pensivement. « Voir s'il contient des indices exploitables médicalement parlant. »

« Peu probable » jugea Young. « Mais rien ne vous empêche de le visionner si vous en avez envie. Vous parliez d'une bonne nouvelle ? »

« On a bouclé la liste. » Elle lui tendit un datapad.

« C'est ça que vous appelez une bonne nouvelle ? Il y a au moins trente noms là-dessus » grogna-t-il en la regardant avec incrédulité.

« Je vous avais prévenu que ça prendrait du temps » répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

« En effet » confirma-t-il sombrement. Il consulta rapidement les noms. « Dites à Camile et à Chloé de rassembler les civils concernés et de nous rejoindre ici rapidement. »

« C'est déjà fait » l'informa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Rush ? »

« Je l'ai envoyé réparer la propulsion VSL. »

« Ah vraiment ? » intervint narquoisement Eli, juché sur une couchette à côté de Barnes. « Voilà qui est intéressant. »

Young lui jeta un regard acerbe alors que TJ fronçait les sourcils.

« Très bien » dit-elle enfin, acceptant l'explication de son supérieur. « Mais il a intérêt à être revenu avant qu'on lance les protocoles de décontamination du Destiny. J'ai ordonné au personnel non-infecté de ne pas quitter les quartiers d'habitations. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le vaisseau va générer une puissante radiation aux rayons UV pour tout stériliser en dehors des compartiments privés et de l'infirmerie. Quand on aura déterminé qui est contaminé et qui ne l'est pas, on pourra aussi lancer des protocoles plus spécifiques sur les zones qui auront échappé à la première purge. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on va _encore _perdre le laboratoire hydroponique. »

Young se gratta le menton. « Ma côte de popularité va encore baisser. »

TJ lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Continuez à chercher un moyen de diagnostiquer cette saloperie » ordonna Young. « Il va falloir qu'on sache qui est infecté et qui ne l'est pas. Votre infirmerie n'est pas prévue pour accueillir trente personnes. »

« A qui le dites vous » soupira TJ en retournant à son ordinateur.

« Eli » héla Young en faisant signe au jeune homme d'approcher. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Eli sauta de la couchette et suivi Young dans le bureau de TJ.

« Alors vous aviez raison ? » questionna Eli. « C'est vraiment une épidémie de peste ? A bord du Destiny ? Oh putain... Je le sens mal. »

« Eli » essaya de l'interrompre Young.

« Rush va devenir invivable quand il saura pour la quarantaine. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il y aura du sang sur le murs, moi je vous le dis. »

Las, Young s'assit sur le bord du bureau, cherchant à soulager son genou endolori. « Deux minutes » gronda-t-il. « J'aimerais bien que, pendant au moins deux foutues minutes, on me parle _d'autre chose_ que de Nicholas Rush. »

« Ouais, je vous comprends » lâcha enfin Eli avec une expression compatissante. « Parlons de McKay alors. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez entendre en premier, la mauvaise nouvelle ou la très mauvaise ? »

Young se sentit soudain extrêmement fatigué. « Peu importe. »

« Okay, alors on va commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle. Les intellos du SGC ont découvert comment fonctionnent les pierres. Les bases mécanistiques de cette technologie se fondent sur les principes de l'intrication quantique. Vous connaissez ? »

Young secoua la tête.

« Pour faire simple, c'est un phénomène qui permet entre autres des transferts instantanés entre des objets, mettons par exemple A et B, et ce même s'ils sont séparés par de vastes distances spatiales. Les détails ne sont pas importants. Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que quand deux personnes échangent leurs corps. Enfin leurs consciences. Bref. Quand il y a interaction, l'activation du terminal laisse une sorte d'empreinte quantique sur l'utilisateur. En d'autres termes. » Eli marqua une pause pour s'assurer que Young le suivait toujours. « Les gars du SGC ont planché sur un moyen de retracer l'empreinte quantique laissée par la première activation. Quelqu'un ayant déjà utilisé les pierres sera alors en mesure de se reconnecter aux personnes avec qui il a déjà fait échange. »

« D'accord » dit lentement Young. « En quoi est-ce que c'est une très mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« En fait, c'est seulement la _mauvaise _nouvelle, et je n'en ai pas encore terminé. La suite est pire. Vous voyez notre terminal ? Eh bien il n'a même pas besoin d'être _allumé _pour que leur système fonctionne. En fait, il n'a même pas besoin _d'exister_. Si deux personnes ont déjà fait échange, on s'en fiche éperdument. Ils suffit qu'ils activent leur terminal de leur côté et l'affaire est pliée. »

« Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent viser quelqu'un en particulier ? J'ai dans l'idée qu'ils ont une certaine personne dans leur collimateur, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se trompent de cible. »

Eli hocha la tête. « Cette technologie archive les empruntes quantiques dans la conscience même des utilisateurs et ils ont Telford sous la main. De là, il n'ont plus qu'à fouiller son historique, ils retrouveront forcément la trace de Rush puisqu'il a déjà fait échange avec lui. »

Young se gratta le menton.

« Et la très mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Ils sont déjà dans les starting blocks. Jusqu'ici, le général O'Neill a réussi à retarder l'exécution du projet mais il subit pas mal de pressions. Beaucoup en fait. Le comité sénatorial et le CIS sont en train de faire jouer leurs relations. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à y gagner ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais on peut remercier la mère de Chloé. C'est la principale responsable dans cette histoire. »

« Bordel. » Young se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Le comité sénatorial doit se réunir bientôt. » Eli consulta sa montre. « Dans à peine quelques heures maintenant. S'ils apportent leur soutien à Telford, le général O'Neill ne pourra plus rien faire pour nous. »

« Eli » le pressa Young. « Il doit bien y avoir une _solution_. N'importe quoi. »

« Oh, il y en a une » assura Eli. « On peut toujours détruire _leur _terminal. Ce qui coupera toute communication avec la Terre. Définitivement. »

« Que va devenir celui qui aura fait échange pour pouvoir détruire le terminal ? »

« Aucune idée. Il se pourrait qu'il revienne automatiquement. Ou il se pourrait que non. »

Young croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna d'Eli. La situation aurait été beaucoup plus simple si Rush n'avait pas été mentalement lié au vaisseau. Le seul enjeu aurait été la perte éventuelle du chef de son équipe scientifique. Pas sa vie. Pas la sécurité de tout l'équipage du Destiny.

Maudit soit cet emmerdeur.

Young fut distrait de ses sombres réflexion par le grésillement de sa radio.

« Au cas où ça vous intéresse » débuta Rush. « Les détecteurs longue portée viennent de repérer un engin non-identifié. Quelqu'un devrait se rendre sur la passerelle pour... »

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique d'un tir ennemi s'écrasant contre les boucliers retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Young et Eli bondirent sur leurs pieds.

« Vous pouvez accéder aux systèmes principaux depuis l'infirmerie ? » questionna Young en poussant littéralement Eli hors du bureau de TJ.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé. Je suppose que c'est possible » répondit Eli en s'installant devant la console que TJ venait de lui libérer. En quelques secondes, il afficha les données transmises par les détecteurs longue portée. « C'est un vaisseau-mère » s'exclama Eli. « Les drones nous ont encore rattrapés. »

« Rush » fit Young dans sa radio. « Vous en êtes où avec la propulsion ? »

« Parce que ça vous intéresse maintenant ? »

« Rush » gronda Young en guise d'avertissement.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas mais Eli agita négligemment une main. « Il s'en sort bien. Il l'a déjà reconnectée. Elle va démarrer dans les minutes qui viennent. On devrait survivre jusque-là. À moins qu'ils ne touchent un système crucial. Ce qui n'arrivera pas. Probablement pas. »

Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, ils sentirent les vibrations familières de la propulsion et le vaisseau passa en VSL.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. » La voix haletante de Rush sortait de la radio de Young, parfaitement audible dans toute l'infirmerie. « Je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. »

Quelques acclamations retentirent et plus d'un occupant de la salle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rappliquez rapidement » répondit Young, conscient du fait qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce bondée. « On attend plus que vous pour lancer les protocoles de décontamination. »

« Vous n'allez pas en profiter pour m'irradier ? C'est généreux de votre part. »

Ils y eut plusieurs ricanements épars mais la plupart des membres d'équipages parurent mal-à-l'aise.

« Pas aujourd'hui » rétorqua simplement Young. « Young, terminé. »

Rush mit une bonne demi-heure pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, autrement dit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il en fallait.

Young était adossé à un mur, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés sur la porte, quand le scientifique arriva enfin dans la salle. Le visage de Rush exprimait une neutralité glaciale. Dès son entrée, il jeta à Young un regard plein de défi.

Young inspira profondément et reporta son attention sur TJ. « C'est bon » déclara-t-il. « Lancez les protocoles. »

Il s'arracha ensuite au mur et s'approcha de Rush qui examinait la salle comme s'il ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

« Bon boulot » offrit-il.

« Merci » répondit Rush.

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était un début.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Je vais bien » affirma Rush. Ses yeux se firent vides l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de redevenir alertes. Si Young n'y avait pas été particulièrement attentif, il n'aurait rien remarqué. « Je vois que votre plan se déroule mieux que je l'avais prévu. »

« Hmm. Merci je suppose. » Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. « Vous devriez vous assoir. »

Rush hocha faiblement la tête, recula contre le mur et se laissa lentement glisser au sol, évitant de prendre appui sur l'un de ses pieds. Young l'empoigna par les avant-bras et le guida, l'aidant à s'assoir. Le lien était encore bloqué mais le soulagement qui apparut furtivement sur le visage de Rush quand Young le toucha fut douloureux à regarder. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le scientifique de se dégager immédiatement.

« Ne me touchez pas. »

« D'accord » répondit Young, conciliant. « D'accord. »

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Le processus de décontamination était en bonne marche et TJ, exploitant les informations fournies par la base de données du Destiny, découvrit comment diagnostiquer le virus. Elle entreprit de tester les membres d'équipage un par un, relâchant ceux qui n'étaient pas infectés. Young fut l'un des premiers à passer le test et à être relâché. Il rejoignit le reste de l'équipage et aida à préparer le repas, s'assurant que ceux qui étaient encore coincés à l'infirmerie obtiennent aussi leurs rations. Ensuite, le très retardé briefing de dix-sept heure put enfin avoir lieu, ne comptant pour seuls absents que TJ et Rush.

Il était minuit passé quand il retourna à l'infirmerie pour se tenir au courant des progrès de TJ. Il s'immobilisa devant les portes closes et sortit sa radio.

« TJ, comment ça se passe de votre côté ? »

« Pas si mal » répondit-elle. Elle avait l'air épuisée. « J'allais justement rouvrir les portes. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sas s'ouvrit. Elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement, éclairée à contre jour par la lumière vive de la pièce.

« Je viens juste de décontaminer l'infirmerie » annonça-t-elle. « Il ne reste plus que la salle de quarantaine. Vous pouvez entrer. »

« Quelle est notre situation ? » demanda Young en se massant la nuque.

« L'un dans l'autre » répondit-elle. « On a eu de la chance. Chloé et Rush sont encore sous quarantaine parce que je n'ai pas encore les résultats de leurs analyses. Jusqu'ici, personne ne s'est révélé positif. C'est assez incroyable quand on sait la quantité d'agent pathogène présente dans l'air. Peut-être que les humains sont naturellement immunisés contre cette peste Ancienne. »

« Je croyais que les emmerdes volaient en escadrille ? » s'amusa Young.

« Il y a des exceptions à tout » fit TJ avec un petit sourire.

« Alors, comment vont Chloé et Rush ? » s'enquit Young, désireux d'en savoir davantage.

« Je n'arrive pas à poser de diagnostique clair. Il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour adapter le test à notre métabolisme et, même maintenant, je ne peux pas garantir qu'il est fiable à cent pourcents. Le problème, c'est que même si le génome de Chloé a été restauré par les aliens qui l'ont enlevée, elle en garde encore quelques séquelles génétiques qui peuvent fausser le résultat des analyses. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui est arrivé à Rush. »

« Ouais » répondit Young en détournant les yeux. « Il est Ancien à soixante pourcents maintenant. Vous pensez qu'il a plus de chances que nous de contracter le virus ? »

« Possible » avança prudemment TJ. « C'est difficile à dire. Il suffit d'une seule variante génétique pour être immunisé contre un agent pathogène. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on sera fixés ? »

« A mon avis ? Pas avant demain matin. »

Young hocha la tête. « Tenez-moi au courant. »

« Ils sont juste derrière cette porte, si jamais vous voulez passer dire bonjour » conclut TJ en désignant le fond de l'infirmerie. « J'ai encore des recherches à faire. »

Young hocha la tête et se dirigea lentement vers le sas qu'elle lui avait montré. Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil, la main levée pour actionner l'interrupteur. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Chloé.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce problème admette un ensemble de solutions » disait-t-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

« Ah vraiment ? Je n'aime pas cette attitude défaitiste, Miss Armstrong. » La voix de Rush était cinglante mais il avait l'air plus amusé qu'irrité.

« Facile à dire » rétorqua Chloé. « Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes assis par terre à boire un atroce ersatz de café. Vous voulez la craie peut-être ? »

Les sourcils de Young se haussèrent de surprise. Elle le taquinait ouvertement. Elle taquinait _Rush_.

« Tu sais très bien que je suis absolument incompétent en arithmétique. » Rush marqua une pause. « Ne répète surtout pas ça à Eli. Je nierai tout en bloc. » Le scientifique semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des jours, si ce n'était des semaines.

« Vous n'êtes pas _incompétent_ en arithmétique. » Young put pratiquement entendre Chloé mimer des guillemets avec ses doigts. « C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas aussi doué que moi » termina-t-elle avec légèreté.

« C'est ça. Estime-toi heureuse d'avoir pu conserver ce petit talent après qu'ils aient restauré ton ADN » grogna Rush.

Chloé resta silencieuse un moment.

« Oh, Chloé... » débuta Rush. Sa voix n'était pas tout à fait contrite mais il s'en serait fallut de peu. C'était un ton que Young ne l'avait presque jamais entendu employer. Il est exclusivement réservé à Eli et Chloé.

« Non » l'interrompit-elle. « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que je voulais vous demander quelque chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » La voix de Rush s'était faite méfiante.

« Eh bien, je vous considère comme un ami depuis un certain temps maintenant et... »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis » cingla Rush.

« Ça me fend le cœur de devoir vous contredire mais, si, nous sommes amis. Regardez-nous. » Elle marqua une pause pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé. « Vous connaissez un autre mot pour désigner des gens qui s'assoient tranquillement par terre pour siroter du café et parler de leurs problèmes ? Pas moi. La seule différence, c'est que nos problèmes impliquent des aliens, des enlèvement et des oscillateurs harmoniques plutôt que des garçons, du maquillage ou des trucs dans ce genre-là. »

« Quoi ? » Rush semblait s'être étouffé dans la mixture qui leur servait de café. Young aurait _vraiment_ aimé voir la tête du scientifique en cet instant. Il fut fortement tenté d'abaisser ses barrières mentales pour s'en faire une idée mais résista héroïquement.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue » fit sévèrement Chloé.

« Bon, très bien » capitula Rush en toussotant. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Le fauteuil » lâcha Chloé en redevenant sérieuse. « Il vous a fait quelque chose. Il vous a changé, de la même manière qu'ils m'ont changée. Je peux le voir. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Ce n'est pas une question » fit remarquer Rush.

« Non » murmura Chloé. « La question est : est-ce que vous voulez en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment » répondit Rush.

« Est-ce que le colonel Young est au courant ? »

« Oh oui, il le sait parfaitement. » Rush parut soudain très las.

Un court silence meubla les trente secondes qui suivirent.

« Allez, ne soyez pas si buté » le relança Chloé. « Je vous promets que je n'en parlerai à personne. »

« Je serais quand même curieux de savoir comment tu as découvert ça » grogna Rush, éludant sa question en douceur.

« Ce sont des détails dans votre façon d'être, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille » avoua Chloé. Elle parlait si bas que Young pouvait à peine l'entendre. « C'est comme si vous entendiez des choses que vous êtes le seul à entendre. Comme si quelque chose en vous avait changé sans que vous sachiez exactement quoi. Et. » Elle marqua une pause. « J'ai l'impression que vous _vouliez_ que ce changement se produise. »

Rush resta silencieux plusieurs secondes.

« Je me sens comme coupé en deux » soupira-t-il d'une voix saccadée, comme si elle lui arrachait physiquement chaque mot. « Je suis toujours pris entre deux feux, toujours tiraillés dans deux directions différentes. Parfois j'arrive à trouver un juste milieu, parfois je n'essaye même plus. Parfois j'ai du mal à me rappeler qui je suis. »

« Et si vous en choisissez une ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si vous prenez une direction ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Young ferma les yeux, restant immobile un moment. Puis, il fit silencieusement demi-tour et quitta l'infirmerie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Il semble que la chance soit avec moi ce lundi puisque la publication du chapitre 8 de FoD est bien partie pour se faire en temps et en heure - pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon, pas le moindre petit obstacle imprévu. Touchons du bois, chers lecteurs. Pourvu que ça dure ! Au programme cette semaine : une nouvelle confrontation entre Young et l'IA du Destiny, des informations distillées au compte-goutte concernant le passé commun nébuleux de Rush et Telford et un très vilain _clifffhanger_ pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !

Côté review, merci aux deux courageux qui ont laissé un mot gentil à cette arriérée de traductrice tout juste fichue de publier. Depuis que FFnet s'est engagé dans les grandes réformes, je ne pige plus rien de rien à mon compte. Une vrai catastrophe. Je le dis franchement : je déteste la nouvelle apparence du site. On ne peut même plus répondre aux commentaires des lecteurs non-inscrits puisqu'il ne sont plus nominatifs. Comme vous l'aurez sûrement constaté, désormais, tout le monde s'appelle Guest. Oui, _Guest_. Non mais je vous jure...

**Guest n°1.** Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Rush à ce moment précis... Il ne devait pas avoir l'air fut-fut. En effet, le jargon technique Stargate n'est pas une partie de plaisir à traduire. Parfois, c'est même un vrai casse-tête. Certains termes n'existent même pas en français, il faut soit les remplacer par des tournures bien lourdes comme on les déteste, soit revisionner la totalité de la série en VOST dans l'espoir de dénicher le terme officiel inventé par les traducteurs, soit, en désespoir de cause, en inventer un soi-même ! Au risque de se faire assassiner par les puristes si, par malheur, ils dénichent une erreur traîtresse. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai profondément regretté de ne pas avoir fait d'études poussées en physique et/ou en mathématiques. Et non, je ne perds pas courage puisque me revoici ! Profite bien du chapitre.

**Guest n°2.** Le come-back s'est fait attendre mais, moi aussi, je suis bien contente d'être de retour. Prions le dieu de l'informatique de ne pas m'envoyer d'autres soucis techniques avant au moins l'année prochaine. Comment suis-je censée avancer si ma bécane me dis "merde" ? Enfin bref. Heureuse que cette version en français de FoD te plaise à ce point. Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. J'ai moi-même lu FoD trois ou quatre fois, sans problème de compréhension particulier, et je ne m'en suis jamais lassée. La preuve : même la prise de tête que représente un projet de traduction pareil n'a pas réussi à m'en dégoûter !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** De grands merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer. Vos commentaires me motivent pour écrire !

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 8  
**

Young écoutait distraitement le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il arpentait le labyrinthe de coursives du Destiny.

Il bifurqua en direction du pont d'observation, marchant lentement en direction de l'immense baie, une main négligemment posée sur la rampe. En face de lui, les étoiles se muaient en traînées lumineuses opalescentes.

Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

Les problèmes apparaissaient plus vite qu'ils ne pouvaient les régler. Ils étaient activement pourchassés par deux races aliens, voyageant vers une destination suffisamment cruciale pour qu'une mystérieuse et extrêmement puissante _troisième _race alien déploie des efforts conséquents pour les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Ils devaient gérer un virus inconnu et la quarantaine qui allait avec. Leurs réserves de nourriture diminuaient inexorablement. Et pour couronner le tout, le risque que Telford obtienne l'autorisation de ramener Rush sur Terre de gré ou de force se profilait de plus en plus nettement. C'était un miracle qu'ils parviennent encore à joindre les deux bouts. Chaque jours était un nouveau marathon qu'ils couraient sur le fil du rasoir.

Et il y avait Rush.

Le scientifique était un problème. Son problème.

Le fragment de conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Chloé et Rush l'avait perturbé. Pour Young, Rush était un marginal incapable de se lier aux autres, un calculateur qui se consacrait corps et âme à la science et qui demeurait désespérément imperméable au reste. Ce qu'il avait entendu à l'infirmerie cadrait mal avec le caractère qu'il avait plaqué sur le scientifique. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Young devait admettre que sa conception de Nicholas Rush était davantage basée sur des préjugés qu'il avait soigneusement _entretenus_ que sur des faits. Rush le lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait pris sur lui de sauver Chloé. Deux fois. Il avait traqué un soldat de l'Alliance Luxienne pendant des _heures_ sur une planète _désertique_, _absolument_ _seul_ et armé d'un malheureux_ Beretta _pour venger la mort d'Amanda Perry, le tout alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'en agissant ainsi, il ne reverrait sûrement jamais le Destiny. Ces choix ne cadraient pas avec la personnalité machiavélique que la majorité de l'équipage, Young inclus, attribuait à Rush.

Young en était arrivé à la conclusion que Rush ne se résumait pas à sa fascination dévorante pour la science, ce qui ne l'avait pas pour autant aidé à améliorer leurs relations houleuses. Il avait essayé de faire le premier pas. Il avait vraiment essayé. Il aurait pu énumérer les tentatives ratées. Il n'en restait pas moins que ses efforts n'avaient pas suffit. Les pensées de Young dérivèrent vers les évènements de l'après-midi. Il revit leur altercation et la façon dont Rush s'était penché vers lui, la mâchoire contractée et le regard déterminé, alors qu'il rouvrait méthodiquement les blessures de son propre pied.

Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû se produire.

Young ne voyait qu'une solution à son impasse. Il fallait qu'il fasse une croix sur le respect de la chaîne de commandement. Qu'il renonce à faire rentrer la notion de hiérarchie dans la tête de Rush. Qu'il renonce même à la lui faire _comprendre_. Le scientifique était simplement hors système. Comme une force de la nature. Comme le vaisseau lui-même. Rush était un élément qu'il n'était pas en mesure de contrôler.

L'admettre était une chose mais agir en conséquence en était une autre. Il avait beau essayer de se montrer cordial, chacune de ses initiatives paraissait simplement rendre Rush d'une humeur encore plus massacrante.

En désespoir de cause, il étudia le succès évident de Chloé auprès de Rush. De ce que Young avait pu entendre, c'était encore elle que le scientifique supportait le mieux. Il était persuadé que personne d'autre à bord n'aurait pu ouvertement se prétendre son ami et s'en sortir vivant. Mentalement, Young énuméra les qualités de la jeune femme et écarta tout ce qui lui parut trop évident, comme sa jeunesse, son charme un peu naïf ou ses compétences mathématiques. Beaucoup d'autres à bord possédaient les même atouts. Ce devait être autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui était propre. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se comporter en présence de Rush.

Elle avait ignoré ses insultes et son agressivité. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas réels. Elle n'avait pas réagi à ses provocations, ne l'avait jamais laissé la pousser à bout. Elle lui avait refusé tout pouvoir sur elle. C'était peut-être la réponse qu'il cherchait. Ou au moins _une_ des réponses. Rush était suffisamment retors pour que Young n'ait pas la prétention de comprendre intégralement sa personnalité.

Il soupira, le dos courbé et la tête basse.

« Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus » murmura-t-il au silence.

« Exact » fit sèchement Emily en se matérialisant à côté de lui.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et vit son visage seulement éclairé par les lueurs bleutées caractéristiques des sauts VSL. Elle était belle. Distante aussi.

« Comment je suis censé m'y prendre bordel ? » demanda Young. « Il est plus insupportable que ma mère. »

« C'est exactement pour cette raison que je t'avais dit de choisir TJ. »

« J'avais un doute mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Tu ne sers à rien » décréta-t-il d'un ton las.

« Tu sais ce qui ne sert vraiment à rien ? » rétorqua-t-elle. En cet instant, elle ressemblait tant à son ex-femme qu'il eut un pincement au cœur. « Tes foutues barrières, Everett. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses sont censées être. Tu l'épuises. »

« _Je _l'épuise ? » répéta Young avec incrédulité. « Tu te fous de moi. C'est le type le plus increvable que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. S'il y en a un pour épuiser l'autre, je te garantie que ce n'est pas moi. »

Elle soupira et il détourna les yeux.

« D'accord » dit-il. « Le message est passé. J'ai compris. Tu trouves que je fais très mal mon boulot. » Young regarda les trainées lumineuses dessinées par les étoiles à travers l'immense baie vitrée. « Tu penses que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Tu penses que j'ai besoin que tu te pointes et que tu enfonces le clou pour le savoir ? » Ses mains agrippèrent rageusement la rampe, les muscles saillants sous l'effet de la frustration. « Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je n'arrive pas à _te _comprendre. A déterminer ton rôle dans tout ce bordel. » Il repoussa la rampe dans un geste d'humeur et s'éloigna, essayant de se calmer, essayant de dissiper la frustration constante qui l'habitait. Il passa son pouce sur le tissu abîmé de sa manche, usée jusqu'à la corde depuis qu'il s'en était servi comme gant d'escalade sur la planète de l'obélisque. « Tu lui as parlé, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est toi qui lui a suggéré d'utiliser la douleur pour rester conscient, hein ? »

« Exact. »

« _Pourquoi_ ? » Young eut la sensation que le mot lui brûlait la gorge. « _Pourquoi_, alors que c'est _toi_ qui essaye de l'arracher à son corps ? »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Everett ? » Elle croisa les bras, comme pour se protéger de la colère de Young, avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. « C'est le Destiny qui l'attire inexorablement. _Le Destiny_. »

« Quelle différence ? »

« Quelle différence entre toi et l'un de tes orteils ? »

« Parle clairement. »

« J'essaye » fit-elle sèchement. « Tu croies que c'est facile ? Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Je suis la part consciente du vaisseau, le programme qui se rapproche le plus d'un être humain » reprit-elle enfin. « Pas le vaisseau lui-même. »

« Ce sont les Anciens qui t'ont créée ? »

« Ils ont créé le programme initial. J'ai beaucoup appris depuis. Je vous ai tous étudiés. »

« D'accord. Tu as étudié chacun d'entre nous. En ensuite, de nous tous, tu as choisi _Rush _? »

Elle lui adressa un long regard, comme si elle le trouvait particulièrement stupide.

« Ma question était sérieuse » insista-t-il. « J'aimerais savoir pourquoi lui et pas un autre. Si tu veux que je sois plus efficace, il va falloir que tu y mettes un peu du tien. »

Elle parut comprendre.

« Ses chances de succès étaient les plus satisfaisantes. » Young eut la nette impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et il chercha à croiser son regard. Elle baissa les yeux.

« De succès ? » répéta-t-il dubitativement.

« Comprendre : de mener à bien la mission du Destiny. »

« Qui consiste à ? »

Un autre long silence suivit sa question.

« Il te le dira. Quand il sera prêt. »

Young trouva cette réponse de très mauvais augure.

« Très bien » soupira-t-il. « Contente-toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire, qu'on en finisse. »

« Tu dis souvent » débuta-t-elle, hésitant pour la première fois. « Que Rush est _un boulot à temps plein_. Il a essayé de m'expliquer ce que ça voulait dire et, à l'entendre, l'expression recèle un concept assez sophistiqué. »

Young la fixa avec incrédulité. « Et on pourrait savoir ce qu'il t'a raconté exactement ? »

« D'après lui, ça signifie que tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture mais que, comme tu ne peux pas te permettre d'exprimer ce genre d'opinion sans saper le moral de l'équipage ou nuire à sa cohésion, tu as préféré le formuler autrement. Dire _boulot à temps plein _serait mieux que de dire _fils de pute_ parce que cette expression permet de poser le problème en termes politiquement corrects tout en sous-entendant que ledit problème est surmontable. »

« J'espère bien qu'il est _surmontable _» grogna-t-il, complètement pris de court.

« Rush n'y croit pas. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » interrogea Young.

« Il a catégoriquement refusé d'éclaircir ce point » répondit-elle en reportant son regard sur les étoiles. « Il a simplement dit que tu avais correctement cerné sa personnalité. »

« Impossible » rétorqua Young. « Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui est vraiment Nicholas Rush. »

« Intéressant » dit-elle.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose » marmonna-t-il en revenant vers elle. Il appuya des avants-bras sur la rampe et transféra son poids vers l'avant pour soulager son genou. « Je ne sais pas comment s'arrangeaient les Anciens mais les humains se comprennent très mal. Si tu veux comprendre les relations qu'entretiennent les gens sur ce vaisseau, tu ferais mieux d'avoir plusieurs sons de cloche avant de te forger un avis définitif. »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux baissé, et ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Alors, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Young. « Que Rush est persuadé qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir ? »

« Non » corrigea-t-elle en secouant la tête, ses cheveux retombant devant ses yeux. « Je voulais juste t'avertir que tu le faisais souffrir inutilement. »

Une vague de culpabilité le submergea et il essaya de l'ignorer. Sans grand succès. « Souffrir, comme... » Young marqua une pause, cherchant le terme approprié. « Comme souffrir sur le plan émotionnel ? »

« Possible » répondit-elle en plissant les yeux. « C'est difficile à dire pour moi. Mais tu le fais souffrir _sur le plan physique_, j'en suis certaine. A chaque fois qu'il doit combattre l'attraction du vaisseau, il perd un peu plus pied. C'est de pire en pire et, bientôt, ce sera intolérable. Même pour lui. Son lien avec le Destiny est incroyablement puissant. Son lien avec _toi_ s'affaiblit d'heure en heure. S'il fusionne définitivement avec le vaisseau, son corps n'y survivra pas et il ne sera plus en mesure de terminer la mission. »

« Il le sait ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ? » soupira Young en se frottant le menton.

« Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. »

« Comme si j'allais jamais croire qu'il est _faible_, bon sang » marmonna Young, plus pour lui-même que pour Emily.

« C'est d'accord » reprit-il en regardant le plafond, rassemblant le peu de volonté qui lui restait. « Pour les barrières. Je vais les détruire et je m'engage à ne pas les reconstruire. A moins que ce ne soit une absolue nécessité. Et s'il accepte de me laisser faire. »

Quand il reporta son regard sur l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver, elle avait disparu.

Les yeux fixés sur les trainées opalescentes laissées par les étoiles, il entrepris d'abaisser lentement ses barrières mentales.

Rush se trouvait sur une des couchettes de l'infirmerie, les pieds surélevés et engoncés dans de complexes échafaudages composés de sacs de glace et de bandages, une attention qu'il devait clairement à TJ. Face à lui, sur une seconde couchette, Chloé discutait paisiblement avec le lieutenant Scott par radio. Le volume était si faible que Rush pouvait à peine entendre les réponses du sous-officier.

/Alors, on s'ennuie ?/ l'accueillit Rush. Young devina immédiatement que le scientifique était épuisé. La question ne recelait qu'une infime fraction de sa morgue habituelle et sa projection était faible.

/Un peu / mentit-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire au scientifique.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

« Non » chuchota Chloé. « Non, pas vraiment. Et puis au moins, j'ai de la compagnie. »

Rush lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

/Écoutez / reprit Young. /Je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand chose mais je tenais à vous le dire. Je suis désolé./

/Et pourquoi ?/ interrogea Rush. /J'aurais fait la même chose. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le cran de le faire./

Young étouffa impitoyablement toute trace d'irritation de son esprit. Le commentaire désinvolte de Rush avait réussi à rallumer sa colère.

/Vous n'auriez pas dû être obligé de faire ça./ Une brève image de Rush pesant de tout son poids sur son pied blessé s'échappa de sa mémoire. Il essaya de la supprimer aussi rapidement que possible mais l'intérêt soudain du scientifique pour sa personne l'informa qu'il l'avait malgré tout remarquée.

/Troublant / commenta-t-il platement, comme si l'homme qui s'était sauvagement automutilé dans la salle de contrôle n'était pas lui. /Sur le moment, ce n'était pas excessivement douloureux. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai jugé bon d'y aller aussi franchement, je suppose./

/Si vous essayez de me réconforter, c'est raté./

Rush eut un infime haussement d'épaules.

/Alors vous avez quand même fini par consulter TJ ? J'avais fini par croire qu'il faudrait qu'on vous ampute le pied pour que vous consentiez enfin à vous faire soigner... »

/Oui / confirma Rush d'un ton absent. /J'ai brisé le métatarse à peine ressoudé, ce qui, en passant, n'était pas difficile à faire./

/Bon sang./ Young ne parvint pas à contrôler la soudaine poussée de culpabilité que provoquèrent les mots de Rush.

/Suffit, colonel / projeta Rush avec lassitude. /Vous torturer pour ça est tout à fait contre-productif./

Young soupira. /Vous êtes complètement vanné. Vous devriez.../ Il s'interrompit, décidant de changer de méthode. /Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas un petit somme ?/

/Je ne peux pas./

/Et pourquoi pas ?/

/Voyez vous-même./

Young sentit Rush relâcher lentement l'étau mental qu'il maintenait sur sa propre conscience. Le scientifique était si épuisé qu'il s'endormit avec une rapidité alarmante. Enfin, il l'aurait fait si son esprit n'avait pas été brutalement happé par une force invisible qui s'efforçait de l'arracher à son corps, de l'éloigner de Young. Le colonel parvint tout juste à le retenir.

/On n'est pas passés loin / commenta faiblement Rush.

/Vous n'auriez pas pu vous contentez de me l'expliquer ?/ interrogea Young, le cœur battant furieusement dans la poitrine.

Rush haussa à nouveau les épaules.

/Donc vous ne pouvez même plus _dormir_ ?/

/Nous séparer pour que vous puissiez aller explorer la planète n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue jusqu'ici / reconnut péniblement Rush. /La situation n'a fait qu'empirer./

/C'est vrai / concéda Young. /Mais on peut encore redresser la barre./

/Peut-être./ La voix de Rush avait des intonations sceptiques.

/Chaque chose en son temps / fit Young. /Commencez par dormir. Je veillerai./

Young s'était attendu à devoir argumenter pendant des heures mais Rush se soumit sans même discuter, envoyant une vague de fatigue intense à travers leur lien. Young le sentit sombrer, ses pensées perdant leur cohérence pour être remplacées par des songes et des visions oniriques. Sans surprise, l'esprit d'un Rush endormi lui était aussi incompréhensible que celui d'un Rush éveillé et c'est d'un œil morne qu'il regarda défiler des séries de nombres et des images sans rapport les unes avec les autres, certaines familières, d'autres clairement aliens. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'accoutuma à la présence inhabituellement envahissante du scientifique et le relégua dans un coin de sa tête. Le pont d'observation réapparut dans son champ de vision.

A la réflexion, la confrontation qu'il avait redoutée s'était plutôt bien passée.

Young décida de s'assoir quelques minutes, histoire de soulager son genou. Entre la descente en rappel mouvementée sur la planète de l'obélisque et les longues heures de sollicitation intense qui avaient suivi, la pauvre articulation avait tenu le coup au-delà de ses espérances. Il retroussa la jambe de son pantalon d'uniforme et dénoua avec précaution le robuste bandage de TJ. Les nouveaux points de sutures n'avaient pas bougé et les bords de la plaie commençaient délicatement à se ressouder. Il remit le bandage en place et se releva, massant sans y penser ses poignets douloureux. Il ressentait à nouveau les mêmes douleurs que Rush. Il supposa que c'était bon signe.

Il rejoignit ses quartiers, sa propre fatigue se faisant plus écrasante à chaque pas. Quand il s'était complètement coupé de Rush, il n'avait pas eu à lutter contre l'attraction du vaisseau. Avec Rush endormi, il ne pouvait plus compter sur son aide pour repousser le Destiny. La tâche exigeait un apport énergétique non-négligeable, pas forcément élevé mais constant. Dans son état de fatigue avancé, le tribut lui coûtait plus que de raison. Young soupira. Les premières minutes de sommeil de Rush avait exigé toute son attention mais le plus gros semblait passé. Il supposa qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être particulièrement concentré pour garder l'esprit du scientifique là où il devait être et qu'il pouvait se reposer un peu sans risquer la catastrophe.

Il se doucha et se déshabilla lentement, retirant au passage les restes de poussière rouge qui maculaient encore son uniforme. En dépit des évènements inquiétants de la journée, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de David Telford.

_Ils sont tous les deux dans une vaste salle dont le design n'est clairement pas terrien. Les critères esthétiques Goa'ulds et Anciens cohabitent dans la même pièce, engendrant une inexplicable impression de malaise. Au-dessus d'eux, les murs disparaissent dans la pénombres, soutenant un plafond invisible, l'éclairage spartiate fourni par les quelques écrans dispersés dans la salle suffisant à peine à distinguer les contours et les reliefs. Le bruit de ses rangers résonne désagréablement à chacun de ses pas._

_« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Telford. « Ce lieu a connu sa plus grande réussite. »_

_Il ne répond pas. Au mieux, il dirait que cette salle le met mal-à-l'aise. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les chasser de devant ses yeux et se tourne vers Amanda Perry. Elle le fixe avec une expression qu'il n'est pas certain d'interpréter correctement. Peut-être est-ce de la peur._

_« Ne fais pas ça » le supplie-t-elle, trop bas pour que Telford puisse l'entendre. « S'il te plaît. »_

_« On en a déjà parlé » lui répond-il tout aussi doucement. « On est parvenus aux mêmes conclusions. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »_

_« Maintenant qu'on est au pied du mur, je ne ne suis plus sûre de rien. Peut-être qu'on se trompe sur toute la ligne. Il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose de mauvais, de corrompu. Cet héritage n'est pas le nôtre. Tu n'as pas à aller si loin. Tu ne devrais pas t'y sentir obligé » chuchote-t-elle rapidement. Telford revient vers eux, ses pas résonnant dans la vaste antichambre._

_« Je sais. » Il marque une pause et se rapproche d'elle pour serrer délicatement son poignet inerte. « Tout va bien se passer. »_

_« Jure moi que tu ne fais pas tout ça pour moi. »_

_« Mandy... »_

_« Jure le moi. »_

_« De quoi vous parlez ? » cingle Telford en émergeant de derrière un impressionnant assemblage de moniteurs._

_« Le Dr Perry aurait besoin d'être téléportée auprès d'un médecin » répond-il d'un ton apaisant. « Elle ne se sent pas bien. »_

_Telford hoche la tête et sort sa radio pour passer l'appel. Il reporte son regard sur Mandy mais elle secoue laborieusement la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul ici. Pas avec lui » peut-il lire sur ses lèvres. « Ne m'oblige pas à partir. »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à ça » lui murmure-t-il en se penchant vers elle. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très beau à voir. »_

_Elle secoue à nouveau la tête mais, avant qu'elle puisse argumenter davantage, le rayon téléporteur la fait disparaître._

_Il reporte son attention sur Telford._

_« Vous avez pris la bonne décision » assure le colonel. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous teniez tant à l'emmener avec vous jusqu'ici. Et puis... » Il fait un geste négligent de la main qui, il le suppose, doit faire référence à son fauteuil roulant. « Elle représente un sacré handicap. »_

_« Elle est brillante » rétorque-t-il. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un handicap. »_

_« Si vous le dites. » Telford lui adresse un long regard par dessous ses sourcils froncés. « Au travail. Finissons-en rapidement, que vous puissiez retourner vous occuper de ce neuvième chevron qui vous obsède tant. »_

_Il a déjà fait toutes les modifications nécessaires. Il ne reste plus qu'à tester le résultat de ses efforts._

_Il se dirige vers la vasque rectangulaire creusée dans le sol. A l'intérieur, une substance luit légèrement dans la pénombre. Il pose un genou à terre, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous le coup de l'anticipation alors qu'il retire tranquillement ses chaussures. Chacun de ses gestes est précis et efficace. Il peut sentir le regard acéré de Telford peser sur lui._

_« Des nerfs d'acier en toutes circonstances, pas vrai ? » commente Telford. « Le sang-froid. C'est ce que j'aime chez vous. J'en suis encore à me demander comment vous avez atterri en science. Sérieusement. Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux ? »_

_Il résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel._

_« Un vrai gâchis » conclut Telford._

_Il grimace légèrement. « Gâchis n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais. » Il enlève ses chaussettes et se redresse, le bas de son pantalon d'uniforme d'emprunt traînant sur le sol. Il est inutile de retarder l'inévitable alors il entre avec précaution dans le bassin. La substance luisante est en réalité un gel liquide qui ne tarde pas à détremper ses pieds et à imbiber son pantalon. Impassible, il s'avance lentement vers le centre de la vasque._

_Le gel aura d'excellentes propriétés conductrices le moment venu._

_« Paré ? » lui demande froidement Telford._

_« Oui » répond-il succinctement._

_« Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir utiliser le Dr Perry comme cobaye ? »_

_« Vous faites un bel enfoiré, David. »_

_« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Nick. »_

_Là-dessus, Telford déplie brutalement le coude, actionnant le levier de commande grippé en y mettant toute sa force. Il détourne le regard pour ne plus voir le colonel, préférant fixer l'obscurité qui s'étend au-dessus de sa tête tandis que l'énergie s'accumule dans les condensateurs avec un bourdonnement menaçant. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se met à battre à un rythme effréné. _

Young se réveilla en sursaut, son propre cœur battant follement, la respiration saccadée. Il était trempé de sueur froide, se sentant comme prisonnier entre les confortables couvertures. Tremblant, il s'extirpa du lit et bondit sur ses pieds, chancelant légèrement alors qu'il s'avançait vers la fenêtre. Il pressa son front contre la vitre froide, les étoiles dessinant des motifs improbables sur sa peau sous l'effet du saut VSL. Quelque part sur le vaisseau, encore en quarantaine, Rush dormait toujours, rêvant de nombres et de portes.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir, Young en était certain. Depuis le début, il soupçonnait Rush et Telford d'avoir déjà fait équipe. Il avait cru que leur collaboration s'était mal terminée, probablement parce que Rush avait réussi a pousser Telford à bout comme il le poussait lui-même à bout, et que le scientifique avait été muté. Mais ce qu'il avait vu relevait d'un ordre tout autre. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur un projet d'une importance cruciale, suffisamment pour être tenu secret au sein même du programme. Un projet auquel Rush n'avait pas participé de son plein gré.

Il repensa à la période où il avait été stationné sur Icarus, essayant de se rappeler les fréquentations de Rush, ses hobbies, ce genre de choses. Essayant de se souvenir si Rush et Telford avaient déjà été présents au même moment sur la base. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vus ensemble. Quant au Dr Perry, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur Icarus. Elle avait toujours été stationnée sur Terre. Ce que Young avait rêvé était probablement arrivé avant que la théorie du neuvième chevron aboutisse à un projet concret, sûrement peu de temps après que Rush ait été recruté par le programme Stargate. Au moment de la mort de Gloria.

Young se gratta pensivement le menton, se demandant à quoi Rush et Telford avaient bien pu travailler. Forcer Rush à lui en parler était tout sauf une bonne idée, sans compter que Young n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer d'où il tenait ces informations. De toute façon, le scientifique n'avait clairement pas envie d'en discuter. Ni lui ni Telford n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que fait allusion à ce projet devant lui et, pourtant, ils les connaissait tous les deux depuis un certain temps.

Le mystère Rush s'épaississait encore.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à se retourner dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, Young n'était pas plus avancé. La seule idée cohérente qu'il avait réussi à formuler était qu'il devait absolument consulter Camile Wray à ce sujet. De tous, elle était la mieux placée pour l'éclairer sur le parcours de Rush au sein du SGC. Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il ferait sans doute mieux d'informer Rush des intentions de Telford concernant les pierres et son possible retour prématuré sur Terre.

C'était risqué.

D'un côté, si ce qu'Eli lui avait rapporté était exact, détruire le terminal qui se trouvait à bord du Destiny n'empêcherait pas Telford de mettre son plan à exécution. Rush n'était pas du genre à détruire une précieuse technologie Ancienne sans raison valable. D'un autre côté, le scientifique était parfaitement imprévisible et rien ne garantissait qu'il croirait Eli sur parole. Young n'était pas assez fou pour imaginer qu'il pourrait empêcher Rush de détruire le terminal s'il avait décidé de le réduire en pièces détachées.

Young songea que c'était peut-être le genre de circonstances où il aurait dû envisager de faire confiance au scientifique. Pourtant, il avait la persistante impression que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette affaire. L'obsession de Telford pour Rush, l'aversion à peine déguisée de Rush pour Telford, le fait qu'ils partageaient un passé commun dont il ignorait tous les détails, tous ces éléments mis bout à bout contribuaient à mettre Young extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il commençait dangereusement à soupçonner Telford de préparer un coup fourré autrement plus tordu que celui qui consistait à remplacer l'équipage du Destiny par du personnel soit-disant mieux entraîné.

Ayant enfin décidé de la marche à suivre, il se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à se rendormir facilement mais il était si épuisé qu'il sombra comme une masse.

-oOo-

Il n'émergea pas avant que son réveil sonne sept heure le lendemain matin.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler TJ pour lui demander des nouvelles de Chloé et Rush mais, à travers le lien, il put constater que Rush avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie. Il était assis dans un fauteuil en salle de contrôle des interfaces, les pieds posés sur le dossier d'un deuxième fauteuil. Il planchait sur les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers du Destiny.

/TJ vous a laissé sortir ?/ lui envoya Young en guise de bonjour.

/Je suis dehors depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Vous avez un train de retard colonel / répondit Rush d'un ton absent en tapotant les pages de son carnet usé du bout de son crayon.

/Ni vous ni Chloé n'êtes infectés ?/

/Généralement, on ne laisse pas les individus infectés sortir de la zone de quarantaine / répliqua évasivement Rush.

/Donc, si par hasard je décidais d'aller rendre visite à TJ, je ne la trouverai pas en train de criser parce que vous lui avez encore filé entre les doigts ?/ demanda Young avec scepticisme.

/Non, non / répondit impatiemment Rush, toute son attention focalisée sur les calculs matriciels qu'il avait sous les yeux. /Rendez-moi service, allez donc... Allez faire ce que vous faites d'habitude quand vous ne harcelez pas votre personnel scientifique./

Young leva les yeux au ciel. /C'est quoi cette nouvelle obsession pour les boucliers, au fait ?/ interrogea-t-il. /Vous passez votre vie à bosser dessus quand vous ne vous massacrez pas un pied ou deux./

Rush soupira et Young perçut une brève sensation qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier, de la solitude peut-être, avant que le scientifique lui expédie un paquet de données spécialement simplifiées pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. A l'origine, c'était Eli qui avait remarqué que les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers se modifiaient constamment au cours d'un saut VSL. Les fluctuations s'effectuaient selon une logique qui n'était pas aléatoire mais qu'ils ne réussissaient pas pour autant à comprendre. Cette bizarrerie avait immédiatement intrigué Rush et il avait passé les derniers mois à réunir des données qu'il était désormais en train d'analyser. Il avait même mobilisé Eli et Chloé tant la tâche était colossale mais, jusque là, ils avaient fait chou blanc. Entre les bribes de souvenirs que Rush avait choisi de lui transmettre, lui laissant le soin de reconstituer les grandes lignes du problème par lui-même, un détail retint l'attention de Young. Rush associait les boucliers à quelque chose de tonal, à quelque chose qui évoquait presque...

/De la musique ?/ renvoya Young avec perplexité.

Rush lâcha son crayon. Il tomba en claquant sur le sol.

/?/

/Pourquoi vous pensez à de la musique quand vous bossez sur les boucliers ?/

/Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous remarquiez ce détail. Oubliez, ce n'est pas important. C'est juste que.../ Rush s'interrompit, fractionnant ses pensées en de multiples raisonnements parallèles pour dissimuler à Young ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Cette fois-ci, sa méthode ne fonctionna pas.

/Vous arrivez à les entendre / réalisa Young. /Les boucliers. Vous les entendez. Littéralement./

Rush remua un peu dans son fauteuil, clairement mal à l'aise. Young n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui le gênait à ce point.

/Ma théorie est que le Destiny reste en contact permanent avec les vaisseaux éclaireurs par le biais des fréquences harmoniques générées par les boucliers / avoua enfin le scientifique. /Entre autres./

/Parlez-moi de la planète de l'obélisque / exigea Young. /Vous pouviez aussi entendre le vaisseau enseveli dans la falaise ?/

/Non / répondit immédiatement Rush. /Je n'entends que le chant du Destiny. A condition que vous ne soyez pas dans les parages. J'ai cessé de le percevoir quand vous êtes revenu à bord./

/Et comment il était, ce chant ?/

/Triste / renvoya Rush. /Infiniment triste./

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle Young s'était attendu quand il avait posé la question.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi répondre alors il se retira en douceur de l'esprit de Rush, ses propres quartiers réapparaissant lentement dans son champs de vision. Il s'habilla rapidement et prit le chemin du mess, espérant y trouver Wray. Camile était habituellement une lève-tôt et, à sept heure cinq, elle avait normalement terminé de petit-déjeuner. Néanmoins, pour une fois, la chance lui sourit. Il lui mit le grappin dessus au moment où elle quittait la table.

« Camile » l'appela-t-il. « Vous avez une minute ? »

Elle lui fit signe de prendre une chaise en hochant la tête. « Colonel » le salua-t-elle sobrement. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Une brève incursion dans l'esprit de Rush lui assura que le scientifique était entièrement absorbé par l'analyse des fréquences harmoniques des boucliers.

« J'aurais voulu vous poser quelques questions au sujet du Dr Rush. » L'expression de Wray s'assombrit immédiatement et il leva une main pour couper court à de possibles protestations. « Laissez-moi terminer » dit-il posément. « Ma requête est très spécifique. Je voudrais savoir si lui et le colonel Telford ont un passé commun dont je devrais connaître la teneur. »

« Le colonel Telford ? » répéta-t-elle prudemment. « Pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup ? »

« McKay s'est montré un peu trop bavard » mentit-il avec aisance. « Quand il est venu à bord pour nous aider avec le fauteuil de contrôle. Comprenez-moi. Si le haut commandement réussit à composer vers le Destiny, il faut absolument que je sache à quoi m'attendre avec ces deux-là. »

« Très bien. » Elle soupira, regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés. « Rush et Telford ont effectivement travaillé ensemble à un moment donné » avoua-t-elle à voix basse. « Quand Telford était encore sous l'influence de l'Alliance Luxienne, il est entré en possession d'une technologie requérant les plus hauts niveaux de sécurités existant au SGC. Même le CIS n'a pas été informé des détails. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a autorisé Telford à monter sa propre équipe, qu'on lui a alloué des crédits et qu'on l'a autorisé à utiliser le Dédale à sa convenance. » Elle marqua une pause et Young en profita pour intervenir.

« Je croyais que Rush avait été directement recruté par le Dr Jackson pour mener à bien le projet Icarus. »

Elle lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable. « C'est le cas. D'après les archives du SGC. En revanche, ce qui n'est écrit nulle part, c'est que Telford aussi voulait Rush dans son équipe. Du coup, le général Landry a obligé Rush à partager son temps entre les deux projets en le menaçant de lui retirer Icarus s'il refusait. Inutile de dire que Rush n'a pas sauté de joie en l'apprenant. Il est venu me trouver pour se plaindre des méthodes du SGC. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, je n'en aurais jamais rien su. Les huiles ont tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire. »

« Il va falloir m'expliquer comment un responsable de projet peut gérer deux projets différents en parallèle » marmonna Young.

« Faites-moi confiance, ils ont essayé plus d'une fois de le convaincre d'abandonner Icarus. A chaque fois, il les a envoyés paître en les menaçant de démissionner. »

« En quoi consistait le projet de Telford ? » interrogea Young.

« Aucune idée » répondit-elle simplement. « Mais je peux vous dire qu'il a été abandonné quatre ou cinq mois avant qu'on se retrouve coincés à bord du Destiny. Ensuite, Rush a enfin obtenu l'autorisation de consacrer tout son temps au projet Icarus. Il est clair qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui a changé la donne. Après ça, Rush possédait suffisamment d'influence pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait du SGC. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé exactement. La collaboration entre Rush et Telford s'est terminée sur un incident qui a faillit les tuer tous les deux, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'on nous a dit. »

Young haussa les sourcils, l'invitant à poursuivre d'un geste.

« J'ai lu les compte-rendus médicaux délivrés par l'hôpital. Telford avait un bras brûlé au troisième degré et une cécité temporaire due à une exposition prolongée à une forte luminosité. »

« Et Rush ? »

« Il est resté comateux pendant six jours » dit-elle. « Mais, physiquement, il était parfaitement indemne. »

« Le projet a été abandonné à cause de cet incident ? » demanda Young.

« Oui. Quand Rush a repris conscience, il a exigé du général O'Neill qu'il l'affecte à plein temps sur la base Icarus. Il est sortit de l'hôpital pour se rendre directement en salle d'embarquement. Il a traversé la porte sans même accorder une entrevue à Telford. De ce que j'en sais, ils ne se sont pas revus avant que vous refusiez le commandement du projet Icarus et qu'il soit placé sous celui de Telford. En dépit des protestations de Rush. »

« Une idée de ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? » hasarda Young.

Wray secoua la tête. « Au début, ils étaient plutôt proches, je dirais même qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Jusqu'à ce que Rush perde sa femme. Ensuite, leurs relations se sont très rapidement détériorées. De sales rumeurs ont commencé à courir sur leur compte dans les couloirs du SGC mais je doute qu'elles soient fondées. »

« Des rumeurs ? » répéta Young en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Comme quoi ils auraient couché ensemble. Personnellement, je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de Rush, j'en suis convaincue. »

Young plissa les yeux. « A moins qu'il y voit le moyen de parvenir à ses fins. » Une désagréable sensation lui noua l'estomac à cette idée.

Wray lui adressa un regard acéré. « Il est parfaitement capable d'obtenir ce qu'il veut sans avoir à recourir à ce genre de méthode, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. La seule raison qui aurait pu le pousser à coucher avec Telford, c'est qu'il en ait réellement eu _envie _» décréta-t-elle. « Ce dont je doute fortement. »

« Vous avez sûrement raison » acquiesça Young. Il était grand temps pour lui de couper court à cette discussion. Rush allait finir par réaliser ce dont ils étaient en train de parler. Plus la conversation traînait en longueur, plus Young se posait de questions et cette agitation inhabituelle de son côté avait de grandes chances d'attirer l'attention de Rush.

Young se leva brutalement sous le regard surpris de Wray. « Merci » lui dit-il en s'éloignant. Il rendit son bol à Becker et se rendit directement au camps d'entrainement pour civils du lieutenant Scott. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et il ne connaissait pas de meilleure moyen d'y arriver qu'un jogging matinal dans les coursives interminables du Destiny.

Rush et Telford. Horreur et damnation. L'idée de ces deux-là travaillant en tandem était tout bonnement effrayante.

« Colonel » le salua le lieutenant Scott en tournant l'angle d'une coursive. Young hocha la tête alors que son subalterne le rejoignait. Cette intersection entre trois couloirs était le point de rendez-vous habituel des courageux qui partaient sillonner le Destiny en courant. « Vous êtes des nôtres ce matin ? » l'interrogea Scott.

« Pour peu que mon genou me le permette » répondit Young avec résignation.

Scott hocha la tête et le groupe s'élança au petit trot dans les coursives. Young essaya de reléguer dans un coin de sa tête ce qu'il avait appris à propos de Rush mais l'entreprise s'avéra compliquée. Rush avait besoin d'un supérieur de la trempe du général O'Neill. Quelqu'un de suffisamment souple pour tolérer ses excentricités mais également quelqu'un capable de le manipuler en douceur quand c'était nécessaire. Telford ne répondait à aucun de ces critères. Telford était un bon soldat mais, en tant que commandant, il pouvait se montrer impitoyable. Intransigeant au dernier degré. Le genre de personne que Rush manipulait pour parvenir à ses fins ou qu'il défiait ouvertement, au mépris des conséquences. Rush était de ceux qui préféraient l'autodestruction à la capitulation.

Pour la première fois, Young réalisa que Rush était bien plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et c'était exactement le genre de pensée qu'il ne devait pas avoir.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la douleur de son genou. Elle était finalement revenue à un niveau supportable en dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir de la veille et il n'eut pas grand mal à suivre le rythme du peloton de tête sur trois bons kilomètres. Ensuite, son articulation recommença à le faire vraiment souffrir. Derrière lui, quelques civils commençaient à flancher.

« Allez, on ne se laisse pas abattre » les encouragea Scott depuis sa position en tête de cortège. « Tenez bon. »

/Intéressant / fit Rush d'un ton acide. Young sursauta légèrement, surpris par son intervention. /J'ignorais que vous vous amusiez à _courir_ sans but dans le vaisseau quand vous n'aviez pas de personnel scientifique à harceler./

/Garder la forme est important quand on est enfermé entre quatre murs / répondit simplement Young. /Vous vouliez quelque chose de particulier ?/

/Non. Je me demandais juste ce que vous faisiez subir à votre foutu genou./

/La douleur vous gêne ? Je peux ériger une ou deux barrières si vous vous voulez. Histoire de vous épargner les désagréments du jogging./

/Je m'en fiche éperdument / grogna Rush. /Faites ce que vous voulez./ En dehors de ses projections mentales, les pensées de Rush se résumaient à des flux désordonnés d'images et de nombres parfaitement incompréhensibles.

Young leva les yeux au ciel et ralentit jusqu'à se mettre à marcher, laissant le reste du groupe le semer. Il sentit l'étonnement fugace de Rush, sa méfiance et un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. /Il faut qu'on parle / annonça prudemment Young.

/Si je vous écoutais, on gaspillerait nos vies en palabres inutiles./ La projection de Rush avait été cinglante mais Young sut d'instinct qu'il n'était pas vraiment irrité. /De quoi vous voulez parler cette fois ?/

/Je préfèrerais qu'on en discute face à face / soupira Young, attentif à ne pas laisser échapper la moindre information. /Quand est-ce que vous aurez un moment ?/ A nouveau, il ressentit l'étonnement du scientifique, Rush n'ayant pas réussi à l'étouffer suffisamment vite.

/Comptez trois quarts d'heure / répondit finalement Rush.

/Sonnez-moi quand vous aurez terminé. Je viendrais vous retrouver / conclut Young. /Je suis plutôt désœuvré ce matin./

/C'est bien ce qui me semblait / commenta sèchement Rush en se retirant de son esprit pour retourner à son analyse.

Young profita de son temps libre pour prendre une rapide douche et faire un détour par l'infirmerie. Il était déterminé à discuter avec TJ des évènements de la veille, espérant qu'elle aurait du nouveau concernant la nature du virus qu'elle avait découvert dans les filtres à air du Destiny. Avec un peu de chance, la quarantaine et les protocoles de décontamination avaient suffit à éliminer tout risque d'épidémie. Irradier la totalité du vaisseau n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre. Le laboratoire hydroponique en avait été la principale victime et, actuellement, il devait être la personne que le Dr Park haïssait le plus au monde.

Young venait de dépasser le mess quand la première vague de douleur lui vrilla le crâne.

Il chancela, se rattrapant maladroitement aux moulures en métal qui nervuraient les parois des coursives du Destiny. Il ne voyait plus rien. Sa vision s'assombrissait, se fragmentait, comme si ses yeux essayait de faire le point sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il était censé voir. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il suffoqua durant plusieurs interminables secondes avant de s'évanouir, envahi par une horrible sensation de désorientation.

Il prit soudain conscience qu'il était étendu sur le sol et que quelqu'un était agenouillé à côté de lui. « TJ, ici James. J'ai une urgence médicale dans le couloir du mess. C'est le colonel. »

« J'arrive » répondit la voix grésillante et angoissée de TJ.

/Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel _?/ Rush s'était levé d'un bond, tendu comme un arc, le corps soudain envahi par une incroyable quantité d'énergie brute.

/Je pensais que ça venait de vous / projeta faiblement Young.

/Manifestement pas./ Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible, Rush s'inquiétait définitivement pour lui. Il déversait volontairement sa propre énergie dans leur lien commun, soutenant ses efforts pour se redresser sur les coudes et mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Ne forcez pas, colonel » fit gentiment James en l'obligeant à se rallonger. Il remarqua distraitement que Greer et Wray venaient de la rejoindre.

« Colonel Young » l'appela Wray d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Parlez-moi s'il vous plaît. »

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur elle et, quand sa vision accepta enfin de coopérer, il put distinguer quatre personnes réunies autour de lui. James, Wray, Greer et non pas Emily mais Gloria.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Young avait adressé sa question à Gloria.

« Vous vous êtes évanoui, colonel » répondit Wray d'une voix apaisante. « Restez allongé. TJ ne va pas tarder. »

Gloria le regarda fixement, son expression calme ne réussissant pas à masquer la peur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. « Je n'en sais rien » murmura-t-elle à voix basse. « Mais je ne peux protéger que _son _esprit. Pas le vôtre. »

De son côté, Rush ne communiquait pas avec Young de manière formulée mais le colonel pouvait ressentir toute la puissance de son anxiété. Les mots de Gloria l'avaient mis dans tous ses états.

Une seconde vague de douleur le heurta de plein fouet et, une fois encore, sa vision se fragmenta. Ce coup-ci, il parvint à distinguer une autre image, superposée à celle des visages inquiets de James, Wray, Greer et Gloria. Le décor qu'il avait entraperçu lui semblait familier sans qu'il réussisse à nommer ce qu'il lui rappelait. Impossible d'en savoir plus sans reconstituer l'image entière.

Au fond de son esprit, il sentait Rush déployer toute son énergie pour le retenir. A genoux dans la salle de contrôle, son pied blessé sévèrement tordu pour résister à l'attraction du vaisseau, le scientifique faisait son possible pour les garder conscients tous les deux. Young comprit immédiatement que sa tentative ne fonctionnerait pas. Rush n'était pas censé être le veilleur, celui qui maintenait le Destiny à distance. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir Young et combattre le vaisseau en même temps. Le colonel était en train d'être arraché au Destiny. Au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'en éloignait, Rush devenait de plus en plus vulnérable. Chaque seconde le rapprochait du point de non-retour.

/Vous devez lâcher prise./ Young eut tout juste la force de projeter.

/Non / refusa catégoriquement Rush. Sa vision commençait à se troubler. Le scientifique pouvait à peine distinguer ce qui l'entourait. La seule chose que le retenait encore était cette lointaine sensation de douleur qui provenait de son pied. A travers ce qui restait de leur lien, Young pouvait entendre le chant des boucliers du Destiny.

/Lâchez prise / répéta Young, sa projection à peine compréhensible. /Votre esprit part en morceaux. Arrêter immédiatement./

/Hors de question./

Une troisième vague de douleur faucha Young et, cette fois, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore la force de la combattre.

Ce fut terminé en quelques secondes. Le souffle haletant, Young ouvrit les yeux. La douleur avait disparu. Il se trouvait dans un bureau, assis dans un fauteuil spartiate, face à Samantha Carter. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder la plaque sur son uniforme pour deviner à qui appartenait le corps qu'il occupait.

« Docteur Rush ? » s'enquit doucement Carter. Sa voix était hésitante, presque contrite.

« Pas exactement » gronda Young.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes sans intérêt de la** **traductrice.** Navrée pour le vilain _cliff__hanger _de la semaine dernière, je me doute qu'il a dû être frustrant pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas pu ou pas eu le courage d'aller jeter un oeil à la version originale. Quand j'ai lu FoD pour la première fois, je me souviens même m'être dit : heureusement que j'ai pris le train en marche, sinon j'aurais dû poireauter une éternité pour avoir la suite, comme tous les pauvres bougres qui sont montés dans le premier wagon. Toujours est-il que pour toute envie de meurtre éminemment sauvage et barbare, adressez-vous à qui de droit. A savoir : la géniale **_CleanWhiteRoom._** A qui reviennent tous les honneurs pour avoir écrit cette très bonne fiction. Ou comment s'épargner les jets de pierres intempestifs. Bref. Je ne gaspillerai pas plus de votre précieux temps. Ci-dessous, un petit mot en réponse à deux fidèles reviewers. Vos commentaires font chaud au coeur. Quand à vous autres, lecteurs muets qui, je l'espère, passez quand même un bon moment, sautez le prochain paragraphe et courrez lire ce qui vous intéresse vraiment...

**pf59.** Rush et Telford ? Non, certainement pas ! Pas chez CWR en tout cas. Quoi que quand il s'agit de comploter des coups fumants, ces deux-là savent bien se trouver. Patience. Toute la lumière finira par être faite sur cette pseudo relation. Une seule promesse : la vérité est aussi tordue et complexe que FoD elle-même. Et, oui, il s'agit bien du même Telford que celui qui s'envoyait la femme de Young. Inutile de dire que, par moments, l'ambiance sur le Destiny sera tendue du string. Oui, c'est très désagréable de ne pas savoir à qui on s'adresse. On ne se connait que par pseudonymes mais c'est tout de même une identité. Enfin. Sort of. Heureusement, Duval87 a eu la gentillesse de me faire remarquer que "Guest" n'est qu'un par-défaut et qu'il suffit de lui substituer ce qu'on veut. J'avais mal regardé. Oops. Et oui § Enfin, la relation Rush/Young avance. Lentement mais sûrement. Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière - c'est la politique-euh du... Bref. Ces deux-là n'ont pas fini de vous en faire voir. Et comme tu peux le constater, oui, je publies. Problèmes techniques dépassés. J'essaie de reprendre un rythme de publication hebdomadaire. Alors, où que tu sois parti te dorer la pilule, j'espère que tu auras accès à un pc... Merci pour le petit mot et bonnes vacances !

**Duval87.** Halte au feu ! N'en jette plus ! Aussi ravie que je puisse être de recevoir ce déluge de commentaires, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le temps fou que tu as dû y passer. J'ai reçu quatre reviews de ta part rien que pour le chapitre 8 ! Donc ne t'inquiète plus : tes messages ont bien été réceptionnés - ils m'ont d'ailleurs fait très plaisir, merci à toi ! Je pense que ce pauvre ffnet a simplement buggé quand tu as commenté. Bonne traduction ? Tu vas me faire rougir. Merci. J'ai du mal à me faire une idée de la qualité de mon travail, n'hésite pas à signaler les anomalies si tu en vois. Douée en anglais ? Peut-être un peu mais, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, traduire exige avant tout... d'être excellent en Français ! Avec FoD, je touche du doigt mes limites linguistiques u.u Les reviewers anonymes ne s'appellent pas forcément "Guest" ? C'est gentil de me le signaler. Je trouvais ça un peu déprimant... Oui, je trouve aussi que l'idée de "chant" pour les boucliers du Destiny était très bien trouvée. Le vaisseau devient vraiment un personnage à part entière, au delà même de l'IA. Le "triste" de Rush est particulièrement déconcertant. Yup. Ce _cliffhanger _a de quoi rendre dingue. Voilà donc la suite, avec à peine une journée de retard - trop claquée pour updater en rentrant du boulot hier soir. Enfin. Ce matin. Tu ne devrais pas être déçue... Même si, manifestement, tu sais déjà ce qui va se passer. En tout cas, je suis bien flattée d'éclairer tes débuts de semaine !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal reste incontestablement Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** De grands merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer. J'adore lire vos remarques et autres théories en tous genres.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 9  
**

Young mit plusieurs secondes à s'adapter au fait d'être complètement seul dans sa tête. Quand il s'était coupé de Rush, il avait toujours été en mesure de ressentir sa présence, comme une légère pression exercée en permanence contre ses boucliers mentaux. Là, il n'y avait plus rien, rien d'autre que le néant. L'espace que le scientifique avait occupé n'était plus qu'un emplacement vide dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait arracher un partie de lui-même. Le besoin de retourner sur le Destiny, de retrouver _Rush_, était presque intolérable. Inconsciemment, il força sur les bandes en velcro qui l'attachaient à son fauteuil.

Du velcro. C'était si terrien. Si pragmatique.

Young balaya la pièce du regard. Deux gardes étaient postés devant l'entrée du bureau, juste derrière Carter, leurs mains distraitement posées sur leurs P90s. Samantha elle-même était flanquée de deux individus en costards-cravates, dont un qu'il identifia comme étant Richard Woolsey. Il ne pouvait voir ni le terminal ni les pierres. L'appareil devaient être installé sur la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. A ses côtés, quatre autres personnes étaient sanglées à des fauteuils, probablement toutes issues de l'équipage du Destiny. Alors qu'il dévisageaient ses voisins les uns après les autres, l'un d'entre eux soutint son regard sans ciller, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

Greer. Bordel.

Il fléchit les poignets, testant la solidité de ses liens, essayant de ne pas trahir son soudain abattement.

S'il avait dû choisir un homme pour veiller sur le Destiny en son absence, il aurait désigné Greer. Sans hésiter. Greer aurait passé outre son aversion pour Rush, il aurait su le protéger de Telford quelles que soient les circonstances. Greer aurait été suffisamment intelligent pour deviner que Rush avait _besoin _d'être protégé. Et c'était probablement pour cette raison que Telford avait ordonné qu'on le ramène aussi sur Terre.

Young étudia l'homme et la femme assis à côté de Greer. A en juger par leurs regards nerveux, il était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'Eli et de Chloé.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » fit sèchement Carter. « Si vous n'êtes pas le Dr Rush, qui êtes-vous alors ? »

Il jeta un œil à la deuxième femme sanglée à un fauteuil.

« Wray » articula-t-elle silencieusement.

« Le colonel Young » gronda-t-il a l'attention de Carter.

Il énonça platement son matricule et son code d'identification tout en ciblant rapidement ses priorités. Il était certain que Rush ne pourrait pas résister longtemps au Destiny. Young regretta de ne pas s'être informé plus sérieusement de ce qui se produisait quand le scientifique fusionnait avec le vaisseau. Ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin mais, avec un peu de chance, cette histoire de modification génétique pourrait peut-être jouer en leur faveur. Rush avait la main mise sur tous les systèmes, ils leur restait un atout de taille. Young ne doutait pas que le scientifique aurait l'intelligence de couper la propulsion VSL. A ce moment-là, il disposerait d'une trentaine secondes pour briefer TJ.

« Colonel » le salua Carter en grimaçant. « De toute évidence, il y a eu erreur sur la personne. Toutes nos excuses. »

« Vos excuses ? » répéta Young d'un ton incrédule en la fixant sans ciller. « Questions d'éthique à part, vous avez compromis la sécurité de mon bâtiment, vous avez mis en danger la totalité de mon équipage, vous avez testé une technologie dont vous connaissez à peine les effets sur mon personnel, technologie qui a presque réussi à me _tuer _soit dit en passant, vous avez remplacé quatre de mes meilleurs éléments par des hommes inexpérimentés qui n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attend à bord, et vous me présentez vos _excuses_ ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, colonel, vous pouvez vous les garder. »

Carter le toisa longuement, les yeux plissés. « Ils n'ont qu'une permission d'une heure » dit-elle calmement. « Tout le monde n'est pas favorable à cette opération. » Son expression était d'un professionnalisme et d'une placidité exemplaire mais, en lisant entre les lignes, Young comprit qu'elle pouvait potentiellement devenir une alliée. Il aurait parié qu'elle approuvait encore moins que lui les décisions du SGC.

« Quel est le but de cette opération ? »

« Le premier objectif était de ramener Rush sur Terre pour que McKay et moi puissions l'interroger dans un environnement neutre. Le deuxième était de permettre à l'équipe scientifique de Telford d'étudier le système de distribution d'énergie du Destiny. »

« Votre premier objectif est à l'eau » cingla Young. « Et Eli ici présent pourra vous raconter tout ce que vous voulez savoir au sujet du système de distribution. La priorité est de me renvoyer d'où je viens. Immédiatement. »

« Colonel » intervint Carter. « Ce n'est pas si... »

La suite se perdit. Young s'était préparé à un retour brutal sur le Destiny mais la transition fut plus violente que prévu et c'est complètement désorienté qu'il leva les yeux vers TJ. Le lieutenant le fixait avec inquiétude, les mains en l'air et le visage à peine visible dans la pénombre de la coursive. Seul l'éclairage d'urgence semblait encore fonctionner.

« ...de possibles séquelles au niveau neuronal sont à envisager. Je... » TJ se tut en s'apercevant que le vaisseau venait de sortir de VSL. Elle scruta Young, une étincelle d'incertitude dans le regard.

« C'est moi » confirma-t-il. « Telford est parti faire un tour. »

Il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de secondes.

Young avisa l'arme qu'il tenait et la tendit au lieutenant. « Trouvez Rush » ordonna-t-il rapidement. « Vous êtes la seule à bord à connaître tous les détails, vous êtes mon dernier recours. Vous devez le trouver TJ, vous devez empêcher Telford de lui mettre la main dessus. Il ne doit pas poser ne serait-ce qu'un _doigt _sur lui. Sous aucun prétexte. Si vous devez employer les grands moyens, faites-le. J'en prends la responsabilité. » TJ écarquilla les yeux et Greer, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, hocha la tête. Devançant les ordres de Young, il dégaina sa propre arme et la confia à James. « Protégez Rush, TJ » insista Young. « Protégez-le quoi qu'il en coûte. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il est du côté de la salle de contrôle. Emmenez James avec vous. Allez-y. Dépêchez-vous. » Elles s'élancèrent dans la coursive.

Young se retourna et prit sans hésiter la direction inverse en sortant sa radio. « Passerelle, ici Young. Quelle est notre situation ? » interrogea-t-il sèchement.

« C'est un merdier sans nom, colonel. On a des pannes d'énergie dans tout le vaisseau » lui répondit la voix grésillante de Brody. « Les systèmes nous lâchent les uns après les autres. On a déjà perdu les boucliers et les batteries d'artillerie, la propulsion VSL ne répond plus et les systèmes de survie se désactivent les uns après les autres. Bon sang ! A ce rythme, on n'aura bientôt plus un appareil fonctionnel à bord. »

Young leva les yeux alors que l'éclairage d'urgence vacillait dangereusement, le plongeant par intermittence dans l'obscurité totale. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Rush ne répond pas aux appels radio. Eli non plus » poursuivit Brody, proche de l'hystérie.

Young l'ignora, préférant fouiller son esprit à la recherche de Rush. Il n'y trouva pas la moindre trace du scientifique mais, par mesure de précaution, il érigea rapidement de solides barrières mentales. Il espérait que Telford ne réussirait ni à les détruire ni à les contourner. Il espérait qu'il ne s'apercevrait même pas que sa conscience d'emprunt et celle de Rush étaient liées.

Le temps qui lui était imparti était presque écoulé, il serait de retour sur Terre d'une seconde à l'autre. Il croisa le regard de Greer au moment où il ressentit le premier tiraillement.

« Merde » eut tout juste le temps de grogner Greer.

Un battement de cils plus tard, Young se retrouvait au SGC, encore dûment sanglé à son fauteuil. Carter le fixait avec insistance, manifestement au courant du fait que, sur le Destiny, la situation était en train de dégénérer.

« Vous êtes sortis de VSL ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Exact. Tous les systèmes d'alimentation sont coupés, c'est la panne générale. Ils n'ont plus ni boucliers, ni artillerie, si systèmes de survie. Pas besoin de chercher loin pour tirer les conclusions. _Vos_ magouilles ont mis _mon_ équipage en très mauvaise posture. »

« Pure extrapolation de votre part » intervint pour la première fois Woolsey. « Vous utilisez régulièrement les pierres depuis votre arrivée sur le Destiny et, tout d'un coup, vous voudriez nous faire croire que cette technologie est responsable de défaillances techniques ? Comme c'est pratique. »

Young ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Il n'était pas certain de la réponse à donner, craignant de révéler des informations qu'il aurait préférer garder pour lui. Eli n'eut pas les mêmes scrupules.

« Ce vaisseau est _conscient _» cingla-t-il à l'adresse de Woolsey. « Au sens littéral. Le Destiny sait qu'on vient de remplacer quatre de ses passagers par de parfaits inconnus. Je parie qu'il n'a pas apprécié. »

Durant toute la tirade d'Eli, Carter n'avait pas détourné le regard de Young, le scrutant avec une intensité presque gênante. Il connaissait cette étincelle si particulière. Il l'avait déjà vue des centaines de fois. C'était celle qui s'allumait dans les yeux d'Eli et dans ceux de Rush quand ils venaient à bout d'un problème particulièrement récalcitrant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda soudain Carter. « L'appareil a été programmé pour se connecter à Rush alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il _vous_ a ramené sur Terre à sa place ? »

Young soutint son regard avec une expression neutre.

« Si vous répondez à cette question » reprit-elle posément. « Peut-être que je pourrais vous aider. »

« Et comment ? » rétorqua Young.

« Jack » répondit-elle évasivement en glissant un regard en direction des représentants du CIS. Woolsey esquissa une moue réprobatrice mais ne commenta pas.

« Restez à votre place, Carter » siffla son associé, moins accommodant. « Ce genre d'initiative ne relève pas de votre compétence. »

Carter les ignora tous les deux, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Young. Elle lui adressa un subtil hochement de tête, un sourcil délicatement haussé. Young mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, considérant sa proposition. Il pensait Carter digne de confiance. Il pensait Jack O'Neill digne de confiance également, la question ne se posait même pas. Sa méfiance visait avant tout Telford.

Young ne comprenait pas comment le SGC avait pu le laisser à la tête du projet Icarus alors que Rush avait prouvé qu'il s'était compromis avec l'Alliance Luxienne. Si cette sale affaire n'avait pas suffit à le faire ne serait-ce que _muter_, Young ne voyait pas par quel miracle il pourrait le faire _renvoyer_. De plus, tant qu'il était coincé à bord du Destiny, il avait les mains liées. Difficile de rassembler des informations et de monter un dossier à charge depuis l'autre bout de l'univers. Telford semblait intouchable. Soit il possédait des contacts hauts placés dans l'administration, soit son rôle au sein du programme était plus important qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Dans tous les cas, Young était conscient que ses chances de se débarrasser de lui avoisinaient le zéro absolu.

Il ne voulait _surtout pas_ que Telford apprenne l'existence de la connexion liant Rush au vaisseau. Savoir qu'ils avaient été proches par le passé le mettait mal à l'aise et le mystérieux projet sur lequel ils avaient tous les deux travaillé le préoccupait encore davantage. Quoi qu'ils aient pu être en train de faire dans ce fameux souvenir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'associer l'antichambre obscure de son rêve et la salle du fauteuil du Destiny. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi mais il était certain que les deux étaient liés. Il le sentait. L'obsession maladive de Telford pour le Destiny rivalisait avec celle de Rush. Le projet secret de Telford ne pouvait pas être sans rapport avec Icarus. Il y avait forcément un dénominateur commun. Et Young était persuadé que Telford serait absolument ravi d'apprendre qu'il existait une connexion entre Rush et le Destiny. Cette information ne devait jamais parvenir aux oreilles du CIS. À aucun prix.

Carter l'observait toujours, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

« Ce que dit Eli est tout à fait juste » débuta-t-il lentement. « D'un certain point de vue. Nous avons récemment découvert que le processeur principal du Destiny abrite une IA extrêmement sophistiquée. Cette IA est apparue à plusieurs d'entre nous mais, de nous tous, c'est incontestablement Rush qui l'a rencontrée le plus souvent. »

Carter haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne pourrais pas le prouver » reprit-il. « Mais je suis persuadé que l'IA a volontairement redirigé votre tentative pour ramener Rush sur Terre vers une autre personne. En l'occurrence, moi. » Young posa un regard insistant sur Carter. « Quand Rush s'est assis dans le fauteuil de contrôle, c'est moi qui l'en ait sorti. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je suis ici aujourd'hui. » Il marqua une pause pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute son attention. « McKay était présent au moment des faits. Posez-lui vos questions, il pourra sans doute mieux vous éclairer que moi. »

Carter le scruta intensément, essayant de lire entre les lignes.

« Je peux vous assurer » poursuivit imperturbablement Young. « Que vous n'avez pas les moyens de ramener Rush contre sa volonté. L'IA veille, elle ne vous laissera jamais l'arracher au vaisseau. Votre opération est un échec, vous ne pourrez pas forcer Rush à coopérer. En ce qui me concerne, vous avez prouvé que vous pouvez _me_ ramener quand ça vous chante mais ne criez pas victoire trop tôt. L'IA déteste me savoir absent » mentit-il à moitié, un sourcil levé dans une attitude de défi. « Vous feriez mieux de me renvoyer là-bas avant que la situation devienne critique. »

Carter consulta sa montre. « Ils sont partis depuis cinq minutes » annonça-t-elle. « D'ici cinq autres minutes, nous déconnecterons un de nos scientifiques pour qu'il puisse faire son rapport. Si l'alimentation n'a pas encore été rétablie, je me charge d'obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour faire annuler cette opération. »

Young grimaça. Dix minutes. Rush ne pourrait pas l'encaisser. Il le _sentait_. Pendant qu'il perdait son temps, le scientifique se faisait phagocyter par le vaisseau. Ou pire. Il devait s'en remettre à _Telford_ pour protéger son esprit. Si la connexion fonctionnait quelle que soit la personne qui occupait le corps d'Everett Young, Rush était complètement à la merci de Telford depuis au moins cinq minutes. Young serra les dents. Rush n'arriverait pas à le repousser. Il n'avait _jamais _été capable de construire des barrières mentales digne de ce nom et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Bon sang. L'esprit de Rush était _déjà _une ruine. Quel que soit le dénouement, les conséquences seraient terribles

Young passa les cinq minutes restantes à imaginer mille et unes manières de détruire le terminal. Y parvenir serait un exploit en soit mais ce plan comportait une énorme faille. En coupant brutalement la connexion, il prenait le risque de se retrouver définitivement piégé dans le corps de Telford, abandonnant Rush à son triste sort. C'était hors de question.

La patience avait toujours été l'un des points forts de Young. Il supportait la pression avec un sang-froid presque surnaturel. C'était exactement ce qui lui avait valu d'attirer l'attention du général O'Neill et c'était aussi pour cette même raison qu'il lui avait confié le commandement du Destiny. Mais en cet instant, alors qu'il imaginait le pire, Young réussissait à peine à se maîtriser. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, cherchant à se libérer des bandes en velcro qui le retenaient.

« Très bien » dit enfin Carter. « C'est l'heure. Déconnectez-en un. »

« Greer » enjoignit posément Young. « Greer ou Eli. » Il croisa son regard. « S'il vous plait. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger... » s'indigna Woolsey. Carter l'interrompit efficacement en s'avançant vers le terminal. Dépassant Young, elle s'installa d'autorité devant l'artefact et entra une série de codes.

L'homme dont Eli occupait le corps tressaillit et inspira un grand coup, forçant inconsciemment sur ses liens.

« Au rapport » fit sèchement Carter.

« L'alimentation principale est coupée » débuta-t-il en clignant des yeux. « Les générateurs de secours ne se sont pas activés. On... Ils n'ont pas un système de défense opérationnel. Pas d'éclairage non plus. On se croirait au fond d'une mine. Le colonel pense que Rush est à l'origine de tous ces dysfonctionnements. Lui et deux des hommes du colonel Young se sont barricadés dans l'infirmerie et refusent d'en sortir. »

L'espace d'un instant, Young voulut croire que Rush était encore conscient mais, considérant les précédents, c'était clairement impossible. TJ pouvait se montrer rusée, elle avait probablement réussi à donner le change devant le personnel de Telford.

« Rush est en train de saboter le vaisseau pour nous forcer à annuler l'opération » intervint durement Woolsey. « Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu couper l'alimentation depuis l'infirmerie ? »

« Non » répondit immédiatement Young. « Les systèmes sont indépendants. Rush n'y est pour rien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans l'infirmerie ? Si la situation était aussi critique que vous le prétendez, il serait sûrement en train d'essayer de rétablir l'alimentation » cingla Woolsey.

« Vous n'avez vraiment accès à aucune donnée ? » questionna Carter.

« Aucune » confirma le scientifique, toujours sanglé à sa chaise.

« Que fait le colonel Telford ? »

« Il essaye de forcer l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Il veut s'entretenir avec Rush. »

Carter se pencha sur le jeune homme et dégrafa les bandes en velcro qui immobilisaient ses poignets. « Sortez » ordonna-t-elle. « Debriefing dans cinquante minutes en salle de réunion. »

Eli était de retour à bord du Destiny et, apparemment, Carter n'avait pas l'intention de le ramener. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à redresser la situation. Rétablir les systèmes de survie et les boucliers serait un bon début. Young aurait aimé pouvoir s'en réjouir.

« Sam » dit-il doucement. « S'il vous plait. Annulez cette opération. Renvoyez-nous sur le Destiny. Renvoyez-nous et supprimez les modifications que vous avez faites sur votre terminal. »

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement indécise.

« Vous allez finir par le tuer » gronda Young. « Rush. Vous le condamnez et vous condamnez aussi le Destiny si vous ne nous renvoyez pas. »

« C'est insensé » murmura-t-elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Le SGC a une dette envers lui » intervint froidement Wray. « Rappelez-vous l'incident, il y a plusieurs années. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé mais il en a été profondément affecté. Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler, Sam. » Si Young n'avait pas travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Wray au cours des derniers mois, si leurs confrontations n'avaient pas été aussi fréquentes, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle bluffait. Elle prenait un risque énorme en pariant que Carter était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Rush et à Telford. D'autant que, même en admettant que ce soit le cas, rien ne garantissait que cette carte-là jouerait en leur faveur.

Carter détourna les yeux. Ils la tenaient. « Je dois passer un coup de fil » annonça-t-elle.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais faites-le vite. »

Elle quitta la pièce en coup de vent et Young reporta son regard sur Greer. Le sergent désigna la table situé derrière lui d'un subtil mouvement de tête, lui demandant silencieusement s'il voulait qu'il essaye de s'accaparer le terminal. Young secoua imperceptiblement la tête et Greer accusa réception du message, acquiesçant avec discrétion.

Young se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ignorant les regards hostiles des deux représentants du CIS restés dans la pièce. L'idée d'un Destiny complètement privé d'énergie ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Rush était capable de couper l'alimentation des systèmes principaux pour contrecarrer les plans de Telford mais, s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait jamais désactivé les systèmes de survie et les boucliers. Young en était certain. Ce black-out total lui faisait craindre le pire.

« Je crois que vous me devez des explications » lui souffla Wray. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le rembourrage de son fauteuil, laissant de petites marques en forme de croissant de lune.

« Plus tard » éluda-t-il à voix basse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait pouvoir expliquer les derniers évènements à l'équipage. A vrai dire, la question ne venait qu'en deuxième position sur la liste de ses préoccupations. La première consistait à trouver un moyen d'exposer la situation à Rush sans le braquer. Il espérait seulement qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Au bout d'une douzaine de minutes, Carter revint enfin.

« J'ai de nouvelles directives » annonça-t-elle. « La maison blanche s'en est mêlée. Ils sont d'accord pour vous renvoyer là-bas mais vous devrez assister à un debriefing avec Telford dès demain et Rush devra coopérer avec McKay et moi pour mettre sur pied une véritable opération de ravitaillement. Il me faut votre parole. »

« Vous l'avez » s'empressa d'accepter Young. « A deux conditions. La réunion de demain _et _vos recherches conjointes avec Rush se feront à bord du Destiny. Vous ne me ramènerez plus jamais de force sur Terre. C'est tout. Il me faut _votre_ parole. »

« Accordé » déclara Carter en actionnant précipitamment plusieurs interrupteurs.

« Merci » murmura Young.

« Ne me remerciez pas » lui souffla en retour Carter, son mécontentement perçant pour la première fois dans sa voix. « Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Young était de retour sur le Destiny, le seul éclairage disponible provenant de la torche qu'il avait à la main. Greer était juste à côté de lui, également équipé d'une lampe de poche. Chloé et Wray n'était visiblement pas dans les parages. Young supposa que lui et Greer avaient atterri non loin de l'infirmerie. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours le lui confirma.

Les barrières mentales qu'il avait construites entre l'esprit de Rush et le sien avaient disparu.

« Merde » grinça-t-il. Il essaya d'accéder à l'esprit de Rush mais sa tentative échoua lamentablement.

« TJ ? » appela-t-il à voix basse dans sa radio. « C'est moi. Telford a plié bagage. »

« J'ai du mal à vous croire sur parole » répondit-elle sèchement.

« D'accord » murmura-t-il. « Je suppose que c'est légitime. » Il essaya de déterminer ce qui pourrait la convaincre qu'il était bien lui-même. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose que seul Everett Young aurait pu savoir, quelque chose dont Telford n'aurait jamais pu être informé. Ca n'aurait pas dû être difficile à trouver. Pourtant, une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit, la plus douloureuse de toutes. Il se détourna de Greer et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Carmen » dit-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui et Greer purent entendre un crissement caractéristique, celui du métal contre le métal. De l'autre côté du sas, quelqu'un utilisait un pied-de-biche. Quelques secondes plus tard, un interstice apparut entre les portes. Ils firent de leur mieux pour aider celui qui tentait d'ouvrir le sas, forçant d'abord avec leurs mains puis à coups d'épaule. James les attendait de l'autre côté. La torche de Young éclaira ses cheveux, mettant en évidence ses longues mèches brunes.

« Telford n'a pas pu s'approcher de Rush » déclara-t-elle, légèrement haletante. « TJ et moi ne l'avons pas lâché d'une semelle. »

Young la gratifia d'une tape satisfaite sur l'épaule. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir soulagé par son bref rapport. « Bon boulot, lieutenant. Prenez Greer avec vous et retournez dans la partie habitée du vaisseau. Recensez les membres d'équipage. Je ne veux voir personne errer seul dans ce tombeau volant. Mettez aussi le lieutenant Scott sur le coup. Faites moi un rapport radio dans vingt minutes. »

Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête, reportant leurs questions à plus tard. Young ne se faisait pas d'illusion, TJ ne serait pas aussi accommodante.

Il ne la vit pas immédiatement alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'obscurité, sa torche dessinant des arcs de cercle lumineux à travers la salle obscure, puis un bref éclat attira enfin son attention. Le faisceau de sa torche se réfléchissait sur les chaussures de TJ, là où du métal cerclait les trous destinés aux lacets. Elle se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie, confortablement assise au bord d'une couchette, son Beretta avec la sécurité déjà ôtée reposant négligemment contre son épaule.

« Salut » lâcha-t-elle en allumant sa propre torche. Il plissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, sachant qu'elle l'examinait minutieusement. Elle posa sa lampe de poche sur la tablette à sa droite, laissant l'objet illuminer l'espace qui les séparait.

« Où est-il ? » questionna Young en essayant de ne pas trahir la sensation d'urgence qui le taraudait.

« Pas loin » répliqua-t-elle succinctement. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître l'accent méfiant dans sa voix.

« TJ » soupira-t-il en levant instinctivement les mains. « C'est _vraiment_ moi. »

« Je sais. J'arrive à deviner si c'est toi ou l'autre maintenant. »

« Il faut que je le voie. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Young aurait voulu pouvoir distinguer son visage. Elle reprit finalement la parole. « Il s'est encore rouvert le pied. Volontairement. C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive. » Elle marqua une pause, le silence s'installant entre eux. « La première fois » poursuivit-elle. « C'était hier, juste avant qu'il aille réparer la propulsion VSL. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir TJ ? »

« Il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous hier » fit-elle d'un ton accusateur. « Ne le nie pas, Eli m'en a parlé. »

Young n'avait rien à répondre à ce genre d'affirmation alors il garda le silence.

« Je lui ai posé des questions pendant qu'il était en quarantaine » développa froidement TJ. « Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il s'est acharné sur son pied. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. J'ai cru que c'était sa façon de se venger. Qu'il avait voulu vous atteindre en se faisant du mal. Mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûre. Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompée. Peut-être qu'il n'essayait pas de vous attaquer mais de se _défendre_. »

« TJ... »

« Ces dernières vingt-cinq minutes » l'interrompit-elle. « J'ai attendu avec lui dans le noir et j'ai réfléchis. Je me suis demandé _pourquoi_, pourquoi tu m'avais ordonné de l'éloigner de Telford _à tout prix, _pourquoi tu ne voulais absolument pas que Telford puisse le _toucher_. »

Young resta silencieux.

« Tu as besoin de Rush pour redémarrer le Destiny, pas vrai ? Comment ça marche ? Il suffit que tu le touches ? Que tu fasses exactement ce que tu ne voulais pas que Telford fasse ? » Elle s'interrompit, son visage encore masqué par la pénombre. « Everett. Dis-moi qu'il peut au moins se protéger de tes intrusions. »

« Non » répondit lentement Young. « Il n'a jamais pu. Il ne peut toujours pas. »

« Alors comment est-ce que je peux être sûre que tu vaux mieux que Telford ? »

« J'aimerais être certain que je vaux mieux que lui » grogna-t-il avec franchise. « Mais je suis au pied du mur, TJ, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je le laisse dans cet état, il va mourir. »

TJ soupira. « Difficile d'imaginer Rush dépendre de qui que ce soit. »

« Il le vit mal » marmonna Young. « Il n'arrive pas à l'accepter. »

Il ne pouvait toujours pas distinguer le visage de TJ dans la pénombre mais il vit ses épaules se relâcher légèrement. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait causé ce changement. Peut-être était-ce une forme de résignation, peut-être que c'était sa façon de manifester sa satisfaction de le savoir enfin honnête avec elle. « Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si Rush et moi comprenions vraiment ce qui nous arrive. »

« Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien. »

« Je sais, TJ, je sais. » Elle resta silencieuse et il tenta à nouveau sa chance, à peine capable de contenir l'intolérable sensation d'urgence qui l'étreignait. « TJ, il faut absolument que tu me dises... »

« J'ai compris » le coupa-t-elle. « Il est juste là. » Elle se leva de la couchette où elle était assise et braqua sa torche en direction du mur, juste derrière elle. Dans la pénombre, Young put constater que Rush était allongé sur la couchette, parfaitement immobile. Le scientifique se trouvait juste derrière TJ depuis le début.

« Il était déjà déjà dans cet état quand James et moi l'avons trouvé » soupira-t-elle. « Aucune réceptivité. »

« Je vois » grimaça Young. « Il a fusionné avec le vaisseau. _J'espère_ qu'il a fusionné avec le vaisseau. »

« Le vaisseau est complètement hors service » fit remarquer TJ. Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. « Il n'y a plus d'énergie nulle part. »

Young tressaillit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » questionna-t-elle plus doucement.

« Je vais me concentrer et de le sortir de là. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. » Young s'avança vers la couchette, les yeux rivés sur Rush, essayant de le distinguer malgré la pénombre. Il avait souvent émis le souhait que le scientifique _se_ _ménage_, qu'il accepte de faire un foutu _break_ au moins une fois dans sa vie, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait étendu sans connaissance, il se rendit compte qu'il détestait le voir ainsi. Rush ne se tenait pas tranquille, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il ne restait rien de cette énergie débordante qui le caractérisait.

Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus, Young referma sa main droite sur la nuque de Rush, passant ses doigts entre les mèches indisciplinées étalées sur l'oreiller. Il glissa son autre main sous sa veste d'uniforme noire, empoignant doucement son épaule à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt.

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit leur connexion au maximum.

De l'autre côté, il n'y avait absolument rien. Aucune trace du vaisseau. Aucune trace du chant des boucliers. Aucun signe de la présence de Rush.

Nulle part.

« Merde » haleta Young en se retirant brusquement de l'esprit du scientifique, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée. « Bordel de merde. » Il se détourna de Rush, ignora TJ et, en trois pas furieux, alla s'appuyer contre le mur, un bras supportant son poids alors qu'il pressait son front contre le métal.

C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il aurait dû prévenir Rush de ce que Telford tramait avec les pierres de communication au lieu de se reposer sur Eli. Il était au courant depuis des _jours_. S'il avait dû faire la liste de toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises, elle aurait été longue, très longue. Pour commencer, il aurait dû choisir TJ quand il avait fallut désigner quelqu'un pour sortir Rush du fauteuil. L'écrasante culpabilité qu'il ressentait n'était supportable que parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Les systèmes de survie ne s'étaient toujours pas réactivés et il ne leur restait que quelques heures avant que l'atmosphère devienne irrespirable.

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Eli quelle était la menace la plus immédiate. La suffocation ou l'hypothermie ?

Il serra les poings.

« Colonel ? » TJ s'était rapprochée, elle était juste derrière lui. Comme si sa voix avait été le déclencheur qu'il attendait, il écrasa son poing contre le mur dans un craquement aussi satisfaisant que douloureux.

« Et merde » souffla-t-il entre ses dents en ramenant sa main contre sa poitrine, plusieurs phalanges fracturées.

Derrière lui, il entendit TJ cesser de respirer, prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations puis s'apaiser. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Non » rétorqua-t-il brutalement.

Elle serra ses épaules, compatissante. « Laisse-moi voir votre main. »

« Pas besoin. » Il pressa davantage son front contre le métal, incapable de la regarder.

« Essaye encore » murmura-t-elle. « Il est fort. »

« Personne n'est fort à ce point » répondit-il.

« Réessaye » insista-elle.

-oOo-

Il réessaya. Il réessaya encore et encore pendant près de trois heures, ne prenant des pauses que pour écouter les rapports de l'équipe scientifique et ceux de Scott et Wray qui avaient rassemblé les civils dans le mess. Il imaginait déjà les rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte. Que ce soit sur la passerelle ou au mess, il brillait par son absence et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Colonel Young, ici Eli » grésilla sa radio. Il la décrocha de sa ceinture.

« Je vous écoute, Eli. »

« Je me demandais juste si vous vous en sortiez avec Rush. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« D'accord » marmonna Eli en accentuant bien le « o ». « Je dois dire que ça se présente mal de notre côté aussi mais je viens d'avoir une idée. Je vous préviens, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, et c'est justement pour ça qu'on devrait essayer. Ça vous dérange si je descends pour vous en parler ? Je déteste parler dans une boîte mais Greer m'a dit que l'infirmerie était VIP en ce moment. »

« Vous pouvez descendre » fit Young d'une voix lasse. « Au point où on en est, même une idée complètement loufoque fera l'affaire. »

Eli mit seulement quelques minutes à atteindre l'infirmerie. La lumière de sa torche ne trahit sa présence qu'une seconde avant qu'il prenne la parole.

« C'est franchement flippant de se balader dans ce vaisseau sans savoir où on met les pieds. Vous avez remarqué que... » Eli s'interrompit et Young se tourna vers lui.

« Vous, euh, _tenez la main_ de Rush maintenant ? »

« Foutez-moi la paix Eli » rétorqua Young avec lassitude. « J'essaie de séparer son esprit du Destiny. Les autres fois, c'était plus simple avec un contact physique. »

« D'accord. Enfin, je veux dire, présenté comme ça, tout s'explique. Je comprends mieux. Bref. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre, vous savez, vu que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture et que vous passez votre temps à vous tirer dans les pattes. »

Young reporta son attention sur Rush, essayant de contenir son exaspération. « Vous avez l'air de sacrée bonne humeur pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus que... Quelle est l'estimation de Chloé déjà ? Quatorze heures à vivre ? » Young se massa les tempes avec la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Rush. « Je parie que vous avez trouvé quelque chose. »

« Un peu, oui » répondit Eli en essayant de réfréner son enthousiasme. « On a au moins deux races aliens qui veulent notre peau et, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, aucune des deux ne nous est encore tombée sur le poil. On est complètement vulnérables depuis au moins trois heures, vous ne trouvez pas incroyable qu'on n'ait pas encore été attaqués ? »

« On a de la chance, c'est tout » répondit Young.

« Ou pas. C'est justement _parce que _nous n'avons plus d'énergie que les aliens nous fichent la paix. Ces débiles ont perdu notre trace. Vous comprenez ? _Il n'y a plus la moindre minuscule parcelle d'énergie à bord_. Nous sommes invisibles. Sur les radars ennemis, le Destiny n'a plus rien d'un vaisseau, ce n'est plus qu'un astéroïde parmi des milliers d'autres. Le camouflage ultime. Ce black-out providentiel est un petit miracle. Il a le double avantage de nous protéger des aliens et d'avoir forcé Telford à débarasser le plancher. Le timing est parfait. Trop parfait si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? »

« Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'on a peut-être mal interprété la situation. Réfléchissez-y. Rush est dans les vapes depuis que vous avez été ramené sur Terre, on a logiquement pensé que le Destiny avait coupé tous ses systèmes pour bien nous faire sentir qu'il n'était pas content mais je commence à croire que le vaisseau n'a pas fait ça uniquement par caprice. Je dirais même que, s'il avait voulu nous donner un coup de main, il n'aurait pas agi autrement. »

« Donc vous croyez que Rush, ou le Destiny, voire même les deux, ont fait exprès de provoquer un black-out ? »

« Exactement. Rien n'est endommagé. Les systèmes sont éteints, point à la ligne. C'est juste qu'on ne sait pas comment les relancer. »

« Donc retour à la case départ » marmonna Young. « Rush est le seul à pouvoir redémarrer le vaisseau et, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme pour le moment. »

« J'ai vu, merci » répliqua Eli. « Mais je pense que si on arrive à réamorcer le système d'alimentation, l'impulsion devrait suffire à nous le ramener. »

« Et je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée de comment on va s'y prendre ? »

« On sort les pinces croco » répondit Eli, les sourcils levés, attendant manifestement une quelconque réaction de sa part.

« Les pinces croco ? » répéta dubitativement Young.

« Mais oui, vous savez, comme quand la batterie de votre voiture est à plat. Vous arrêtez le premier automobiliste qui passe, vous sortez les pinces croco et vous réamorcez votre moteur avec sa batterie à lui. Le Destiny n'est qu'une grosse voiture. Une fois le moteur éteint, il ne peut pas redémarrer _tout seul_. Je parie que si on lui fournit une quantité d'énergie suffisante, il pourra relancer tous ses systèmes sans le moindre problème. »

« D'accord, faisons ça » approuva Young, plus optimiste qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des dernières heures. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ? »

Eli haussa les épaules et, dans la pénombre, Young dû se contenter d'imaginer son expression. « Un ordinateur portable, un délai de quinze minutes, Brody et euh... L'autorisation de bidouiller l'interface centrale du vaisseau ? »

« Le fauteuil ? »

« Je ne compte pas m'assoir dedans, promis » s'empressa de préciser Eli. « Je vais juste démonter l'arrière du dossier pour accéder aux dispositifs. »

« Très bien » accepta Young. « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Faites moi signe quand vous serez prêt, je garde ma radio à portée de main. »

Eli se leva pour partir mais hésita. « Vous pensez que tout ira bien pour lui ? » demanda-t-il sombrement.

« Je n'en sais rien Eli » répondit Young en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. « J'espère. »

Young observa TJ alors qu'elle vérifiait les constantes vitales de Rush pour la troisième fois en une heure. Sa tâche terminée, elle se retira, lui laissant le champ libre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le feu vert d'Eli, ce qu'il fit en écoutant distraitement les communications radio, intervenant quand c'était nécessaire et éconduisant gentiment Scott quand il lui enjoignait plus ou moins subtilement de le rejoindre sur la passerelle. Quand tout serait fini, il aurait beaucoup de choses à expliquer à ses hommes. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites » murmura-t-il au scientifique, sa main serrée autour de ses doigts glacés. « J'espère que vous serez furieux à votre réveil. J'espère que vous serez en état de m'insulter et de me reprocher d'avoir pris les mauvaises décisions, comme d'habitude. »

Évidemment, Rush ne répondit pas.

La voix d'Eli s'éleva enfin de sa radio. « On est en position. »

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire » dit-il succinctement en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Rush.

Young leva involontairement les yeux quand l'éclairage d'urgence fut rétablit. TJ se précipita hors de son bureau, le visage tendu, balayant les murs et le plafond du regard. Sous ses pieds, Young put soudain sentir les vibrations des moteurs. Il sauta sur ses pieds, repassant sa main sous la nuque de Rush. _Enfin_. Il pouvait enfin sentir l'esprit du scientifique à la périphérie du sien. La sensation était ténue, terriblement distante, et il constata avec horreur que le lien entre Rush et son corps se résumait désormais à un simple fil proche de la rupture. C'était peu mais il tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

« Allez » gronda-t-il au scientifique. « Réveillez-vous, bordel. »

Aucune amélioration.

Il empoigna sa radio. « Eli » cingla-t-il. « Il nous faut plus d'énergie. »

« J'essaie de redémarrer un _vaisseau spatial_ avec une batterie d'_ordinateur portable_, colonel. Excusez-moi d'être un peu lent » rétorqua vivement Eli. « Les générateurs de secours sont déjà actifs. Les boucliers viennent d'être rétablis. On devrait récupérer la propulsion VSL dans quelques minutes. Si vous voulez que le Destiny fonctionne à pleine puissance... » Eli s'interrompit et il y eut un bref silence sur la ligne. Young devina qu'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots pour que Brody ne comprenne pas ce qu'ils lui cachaient. « Enfin, bref. Vous savez ce qu'il nous faut pour repartir à _pleine puissance_. C'est plus dans vos cordes que dans les miennes. »

« Faites de votre mieux » ordonna néanmoins Young.

« Du changement ? » questionna TJ en apparaissant à ses côtés.

« Pas celui que j'espérais » répondit-il rapidement en essayant de contenir sa frustration. « Je peux sentir son esprit mais je n'arrive pas à le ramener. Je ne comprends pas. Ça aurait dû marcher. »

TJ lui adressa un regard sévère. « Rush n'est pas une machine » le sermonna-t-elle. « Peut-être qu'il est connecté à une machine mais il reste une _personne_. Ni toi ni moi n'avons idée de ce qu'il vient de vivre. Son esprit est lié à un vaisseau spatial dont tous les systèmes se sont brutalement éteints, tu imagines le choc ? C'est du jamais vu dans l'histoire de la médecine. Ne t'étonnes pas s'il met du temps à s'en remettre. »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, TJ » grogna Young. « Mais j'ai tout un équipage qui compte sur moi pour assurer sa sécurité et, en ce moment, ce vaisseau est incroyablement vulnérable. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre que Rush se sente mieux. Il _doit_ se réveiller et il doit se réveiller _maintenant_. »

Elle lui jeta un regard impénétrable.

« Le Destiny doit récupérer sa pleine puissance. Il le faut. »

Young se rassit, sa main blessée posée sur le front de Rush, l'autre serrant doucement la main droite du scientifique. Les yeux fermés, il s'efforça de se concentrer le plus intensément possible sur leur connexion.

/La propulsion VSL / essaya-t-il de projeter dans l'esprit inerte de Rush. /Il faut _au moins_ que vous redémarriez la propulsion VSL./

Trente secondes s'écoulèrent lentement. Puis quarante. La radio se mit à grésiller. « La propulsion est en train de chauffer » s'exclama Eli. « On va... »

Ils passèrent en VSL.

Young poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur l'esprit de Rush. Il s'accrocha solidement au mince filet de conscience qu'il arrivait à sentir et tira, centimètre imaginaire après centimètre imaginaire, éconduisant TJ qui insistait pour soigner sa main, refusant de prendre la moindre pause. Sa perception de Rush devenait de plus en plus précise au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient.

Sept heures après leur passage en VSL, l'éclairage ordinaire se réactiva enfin, remplaçant la lumière bleutée de l'éclairage d'urgence par un torrent de lumière jaune.

« Systèmes opérationnels au maximum de leur capacités » commenta la voix grésillante d'Eli. « Le Destiny fonctionne à nouveau à pleine puissance. Comment ça se passe en bas ? »

Young scruta Rush, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine luminosité. Le scientifique était toujours aussi immobile mais Young sentait que le plus dur était fait. Sa perception du mathématicien s'était brutalement améliorée quand les derniers systèmes avaient redémarré.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » répondit-il enfin. « Je vous tiens au courant. »

/Rush ?/

Après être resté inconscient pendant plus de dix heures, l'esprit de Rush reprit du service avec toute la puissance d'un avion de ligne. La vague de panique et d'adrénaline qui submergea le scientifique heurta Young de plein fouet. Une atroce migraine lui vrilla le crâne, si intense qu'il en eut la nausée. Le sang battit à ses oreilles et il inspira de grandes goulées d'air, à deux doigts de la syncope. La lumière qui inondait l'infirmerie lui parut soudain insupportable et il ferma les yeux.

« Du calme. » Les mains de TJ effleurèrent ses épaules alors qu'elle l'écartait doucement pour prendre sa place au chevet de Rush. « Tout va bien » murmura-t-elle. Young comprit qu'elle essayait de rassurer le scientifique. A juste titre. S'il ne l'avait pas épinglé à sa couchette, il aurait déjà bondit hors du lit pour courir se terrer il ne savait où.

Faute de pouvoir s'enfuir, Rush se redressa sur un coude, une main crispée contre sa tempe, cherchant à s'éloigner d'eux. TJ le força sans difficulté à se rallonger. « Tout va bien » répéta-t-elle.

L'éclairage se réduisit de lui-même et Young put enfin cesser de de cligner des yeux à tort et à travers. Rush avait les paupières étroitement fermées, son autre main agrippant férocement une poignée de ses propres cheveux. La douleur était incroyablement intense et Young ne percevait absolument rien de cohérent dans son esprit.

« Rush » murmura-t-il. « Rush, parlez-moi. »

Rush ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers Young. Puis il les referma, marmonnant ce qui devait être une question. En Ancien.

Du moins, Young _espérait _que c'était de l'Ancien.

« Oh non, pas encore » grimaça TJ. Elle croisa le regard de Young. « Dr Rush, est-ce que vous nous comprenez ? Est-ce que vous comprenez encore l'anglais ? »

Rush rouvrit les yeux avec une expression de franche incrédulité.

« En anglais, Rush » exigea Young en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule. « Parlez en anglais. Faites un effort. »

« Allez vous faire foutre » rétorqua Rush en buttant sur les mots.

« Il y a du mieux » reconnut Young. Un sourire en coin apparut brièvement sur son visage en dépit de ses efforts pour le cacher. « Essayez de faire une phrase complète maintenant. »

« Allez vous faire foutre _est _une phrase complète » contre-attaqua faiblement Rush.

Young fut submergé par une immense sensation de soulagement. Il sentit la tension qui nouait ses épaules et son dos le quitter lentement et, pour la première fois depuis des heures, il se sentit bien. La main qui tenait celle de Rush la serra avec force.

« Vous êtes increvable » soupira TJ. Young pouvait deviner rien qu'à sa voix qu'elle souriait aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna Rush. Son ton moins cinglant que d'ordinaire témoignait de sa confusion. « Nom de dieu. On peut savoir pourquoi vous me _tenez la main_ colonel ? »

« Vous nous avez foutu une sacrée trouille, voilà ce qui s'est passé » gronda Young en croisant son regard. « Vous avez pris un sacré risque en coupant tous les systèmes. On serait devenu quoi si Eli n'avait pas deviné votre plan à temps ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. » La main que Rush avait férocement appuyée contre sa tempe retomba mollement sur la couchette, comme privée d'énergie. « La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est de _vous_. Vous vous êtes effondré sur le sol, vous aviez mal à en crever, et j'essayais de... » Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait ou simplement trop exténué pour les chercher.

« TJ » murmura Young. « Laissez-nous une minute. »

Le vouvoiement était de retour. Ce n'était pas Everett Young qui formulait une demande, c'était son colonel qui lui ordonnait de foutre le camps. Il n'y avait rien à discuter. Elle le scruta intensément puis hocha la tête, s'éloignant avec un dernier regard d'avertissement. « Je ne serais pas loin » assura-t-elle à Rush.

« Bon, je vous préviens » débuta Young en suivant TJ des yeux. Quand elle disparut derrière les portes du sas, il reporta son attention sur la manche de la veste de Rush, triturant l'ourlet sans oser regarder le scientifique. « Ça ne va pas vous plaire. »

« L'inverse m'aurait étonné » commenta Rush, les yeux mi-clos. Le scientifique était anormalement calme. Il n'avait pas bronché depuis sa première – et dernière – tentative pour se redresser.

« Ces derniers temps, le haut commandement a beaucoup insisté pour que vous utilisez les pierres pour revenir sur Terre. Les huiles veulent vos connaissances sur le Destiny, je ne vous apprends rien » reprit prudemment Young.

Rush hocha la tête.

« Ce que vous ne saviez pas, c'est que toute une équipe scientifique a été mobilisée pour modifier le terminal du SGC afin de pouvoir ramener certains d'entre nous sur Terre sans leur demander leur avis. Vous étiez _spécifiquement_ visé. »

Rush leva les yeux vers Young avec une expression qu'il réussit à rendre à la fois furieuse et déçue. A travers leur lien affaibli, Young détecta des traces de surprise mêlées de douleur. « Vous le saviez » murmura Rush.

« Oui » confessa Young.

Rush referma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? »

« J'avais peur que vous détruisiez le terminal. »

« J'y aurais pensé » admit Rush. « Avant de réaliser que c'était inutile. Le SGC n'a pas les moyens de me ramener sur Terre. Si vous m'aviez averti, on aurait pu éviter d'en arriver là. »

« Je sais » soupira Young en détournant les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard accusateur du scientifique. « J'avais finalement décidé de vous en parler mais j'ai manqué de temps. Je voulais vous voir ce matin, vous vous souvenez ? C'est ce que je voulais vous dire. »

Rush secoua doucement la tête sans que Young comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » demanda finalement Rush.

« Telford s'est retrouvé dans mon corps au lieu du vôtre » répondit Young en surveillant la réaction du scientifique. « Il m'a fallut vingt minutes pour convaincre Carter de me renvoyer sur le Destiny. Pendant mon absence, le vaisseau est sorti de VSL et les systèmes ont commencé à nous lâcher les uns après les autres. Le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, on s'est retrouvé sans énergie. C'était le black-out complet. Vous avez dû vous évanouir quand j'ai été ramené sur Terre. Vous étiez déjà inconscient quand TJ et James vous ont retrouvé. Comme vous n'étiez pas en état de répondre aux questions de Telford et qu'étudier les systèmes du Destiny était impossible sans énergie, Carter a annulé l'opération. »

« Vingt minutes seulement ? Vous disiez que j'étais inconscient depuis plus de dix heures. »

« C'est le cas » confirma Young. « Vous et le Destiny êtes resté hors service pendant onze heures. Les systèmes ne tournent à plein régime que depuis quelques minutes. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ? Eli croyait que vous aviez sciemment coupé le système d'alimentation. »

Rush secoua la tête, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Peut-être. »

« Eh » fit Young en frictionnant doucement l'avant-bras de Rush. « Ne vous endormez pas. Je sais que vous êtes crevé mais retenez-vous encore une minute. »

Rush rouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Je tenais à vous dire que... Que si c'était à refaire, j'agirais différemment. »

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler » marmonna Rush, l'air abattu. Young ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il détestait la résignation qu'il sentait dans la voix du scientifique. « L'idée venait de Telford, pas vrai ? »

« Exact. »

« Évidemment que c'était son idée » reprit Rush sans tenir compte de la réponse de Young. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? » questionna Young d'un air qui se voulait détaché. Contrôler à la fois sa voix et ses pensées était tout sauf facile.

Rush se contenta de secouer la tête et garda le silence.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer » reprit enfin Young, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien du scientifique ce jour-là. « Scott me réclame sur la passerelle depuis des heures, inutile de le faire attendre plus longtemps. »

« Vous êtes resté ici pendant tout ce temps ? » s'étonna Rush. « Pourquoi ? »

« Vous étiez le seul à pouvoir relancer le système d'alimentation » répondit Young. « Et puis » poursuivit-il en haussant les épaules. « C'est de ma faute si vous êtes dans cet état. Je vous devais bien ça, non ? »

Rush l'observa un moment, ses pensées s'agitant dans son esprit, aussi lointaines qu'impénétrables. Finalement, il hocha la tête. Young lui serra brièvement l'épaule et se leva pour partir.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'une migraine atroce lui vrillait le crâne pour la énième fois de la journée. Sa vision vacilla et l'infirmerie se mit à tourner. Il se retourna pour regarder Rush. Le scientifique n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient fermés. « Rush ? » s'enquit Young d'une voix hésitante.

« Ne faites pas attention » marmonna-t-il. « C'est sûrement l'absence de contact physique. Ça va passer. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Relativement. »

Young lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

« Foutez le camps » cingla Rush. « Ne soyez pas ridicule. »

Young leva les yeux au ciel et repartit vers la sortie, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de vertige que lui transmettait l'esprit de Rush. Il fit un rapide arrêt par le bureau de TJ. D'une part, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il s'éclipsait comme un voleur et, d'autre part, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir atteindre la coursive avant de s'effondrer.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda TJ en le voyant entrer.

« Pas trop mal » répondit Young en essayant de rester concentré en dépit de sa migraine. Les murs du bureau de TJ valsaient devant ses yeux. « Étant donné les circonstances, ça tient du miracle. »

TJ se leva. « Je vais lui faire un bilan complet et essayer de lui faire avaler quelque chose. Il a besoin de... » Elle s'interrompit, contournant rapidement son bureau pour attraper le bras de Young au moment où il s'effondrait à genoux. Elle était trop frêle pour supporter son poids et ils tombèrent sans brutalité sur le sol métallique.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'alarma-t-elle. « Ça vient de toi ou de Rush cette fois ? »

« Des deux » articula-t-il péniblement. Il la sentit passer sa main sous son menton et lui relever la tête pour examiner ses yeux. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire mais il la connaissait assez pour dire qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait.

« Tu peux marcher ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Je crois » dit-il en essayant de se relever. La sensation de vertige était incroyablement forte et elle empirait de seconde en seconde. TJ fit passer le bras de Young autour de ses épaules et le hissa sur ses pieds, le traînant à moitié vers l'infirmerie, le ramenant vers Rush. Il s'efforça de ne pas peser de tout son poids sur elle alors qu'elle le guidait vers le siège qu'il venait à peine de quitter.

La douleur lui brûlait le crâne comme du fer chauffé à blanc. Incapable de rouvrir les yeux, il tâtonna devant lui à l'aveuglette et agrippa la veste de Rush. Il se pencha laborieusement en avant, sa main remontant le long du bras du scientifique jusqu'à enfin atteindre sa nuque. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Young fut en mesure de rouvrir les yeux. La migraine était revenue à un niveau tolérable. « Je croyais que vous étiez sûr de votre coup » gronda-t-il.

« Faux. J'ai dit _relativement_ sûr. »

« On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » demanda TJ, perplexe.

« Je crois que notre lien est endommagé » grimaça Young en passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Pour faire simple, on ne peut plus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. »

« Vous savez quoi ? » siffla Rush. « Il y a vraiment des jours où je vous déteste. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Nouveau chapitre, avec tout juste vingt-quatre heures de retard. Je songe sérieusement à déplacer le jour de publication de FoD du lundi au mardi. Comme ça, je n'aurai plus à m'excuser perpétuellement de vous avoir fait attendre. A ma décharge, il ne se sera pas écoulé plus d'une semaine depuis la dernière update puisque j'étais _aussi _en retard la semaine dernière. C'est toujours ça de gagné. Bref. Cessons le blabla inutile. Place au RAR et au chapitre 10 de FoD ! Au sommaire, un réveil quelque peu mouvementé pour Rush, des séquelles gênantes au mic-mac orchestré par le SGC, des mini réunions de crise auxquelles Young devra traîner un Rush plus que grognon et un face-à-face éprouvant avec le grand méchant Telford. Parce qu'on aime le détester. Bonne lecture à tous. A lundi - mardi ? - prochain !

**pf59. **Plus que ravie de t'offrir de quoi te mettre sous la dent chaque semaine. En espérant que la suite t'enthousiasme autant que le reste... Young, tâter du Rush ? Hm. Pour l'instant, loin de lui cette idée. Patience. Le smut n'arrivera que bien plus tard dans l'histoire mais, mine de rien, on s'en rapproche. Ouaip. Quasiment impossible de s'imaginer Carter dans le rôle du méchant de service. La preuve : même le cerveau aussi génial que tordu de CWR ne l'a pas fait ! Quant à Richard, il ne fera de toute façon que de la figuration alors... Bref. Et oui. Bien vu. Nick et Everett _vont_ effectivement faire chambre commune. Je dirais même plus : _lit_ commun. Avec en prime tous les désagréments qui accompagnent le concept. Il n'est généralement pas bon de mettre deux fauves dans la même cage. Démonstration en image - ou presque. Car, oui, CWR est une grande sadique. Et tu n'as encore rien vu...

**Duval87. **Pas de quoi s'excuser. Je suis la première à perdre patience - comprendre : à devenir éminemment sauvage et barbare avec le matériel, ainsi qu'éminemment colorée dans mon vocabulaire - quand ffnet a décidé de me rendre chèvre. Les bugs de ce site comptent sans doute parmi les plus exaspérants de la création. Je ne m'étonne même pas d'apprendre qu'il arrive aux reviews de disparaître de la circulation pour y revenir quarante-huit heures plus tard... Tu ne détectes pas d'anomalie ? Tu m'en vois ravie. Le plus grand défaut de la traduction est de _forcément_ dénaturer le texte original. Me dire que tu estimes que je reste fidèle au travail de CWR est un des meilleurs compliments que tu puisses me faire. Merci. Quant à FoD... Eh bien l'histoire poursuit paisiblement - ou pas - son cours. Les enlevés du Destiny sont revenus à la maison - ouf - Telford est toujours aussi détestable - normal - Carter a encore sauvé la mise d'une équipe SG - elle doit détenir un record en la matière - et, effectivement, Eli possède sans doute le mac avec l'alim la plus efficace jamais conçue. Dommage que la marque ne puisse pas en être informée, le comité de direction s'en serait auto-félicité pendant un certain temps et un temps certain u.u En ce qui concerne la cohabitation forcée de Young et Rush... Soyons honnêtes : les interactions de ces deux-là sont limites jouissives, on aurait du mal à s'en passer ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est sur l'une d'elles qu'on embraye cette semaine. Place au spectacle !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal reste incontestablement Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** De grands merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer. J'adore lire vos remarques et autres théories en tous genres.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 10  
**

Quand Young émergea le lendemain matin aux alentours de neuf heure, il fut légèrement décontenancé de découvrir qu'il était allongé sur une des couchettes de l'infirmerie, à moitié vautré sur Rush.

Il se redressa rapidement en position assise et passa une main dans ses cheveux, reconnaissant que le scientifique n'ait pas été le premier à se réveiller. Alors qu'il s'extirpait du lit, une brève douleur lui traversa le crâne et sa perception de l'esprit de Rush se détériora. Cette fois, pourtant, les murs de l'infirmerie restèrent à leur place et il en fut soulagé. L'atroce vertige de la veille ne semblait pas décidé à se manifester. C'était une bonne chose. Forcer TJ à accoler une deuxième couchette à celle de Rush pour qu'ils puissent dormir ne devait pas devenir une habitude.

Young examina l'attelle que TJ avait improvisée pour sa main gauche. Ses phalanges avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre assez spectaculaire suite à leur rencontre fracassante avec le mur. Il soupira et tâtonna derrière lui sans regarder, rétablissant le contact physique avec Rush avant que sa soudaine migraine le réveille. La douleur s'apaisa et sa perception du scientifique devint aussitôt plus précise. En le touchant, il ressentait son esprit presque aussi clairement que si leur lien n'avait _jamais _été endommagé.

Leur lien s'en remettrait. Il le fallait.

Le chuintement du sas brisa le silence qui régnait dans l'infirmerie.

« Camile, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » fit la voix de TJ. D'où il se trouvait, Young ne pouvait voir ni l'une ni l'autre. Il imagina la mine sévère de Wray.

« Je dois m'entretenir avec le colonel Young. On m'a dit qu'il était ici. »

« En effet. » Le ton de TJ était réservé. « Mais le colonel est exténué. Pas de visites avant au moins deux heures. »

Wray resta silencieuse un instant. « Dans ce cas, je voudrais parler au Dr Rush s'il vous plait. »

« Désolée » répondit TJ. « Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, TJ ? » questionna Wray d'une voix dangereusement calme.

TJ ne répondit pas. Young pouvait presque les _entendre_ se regarder en chien de faïence.

Il se glissa hors de sa couchette et réessaya de se lever, attentif à ne pas trop s'écarter de Rush dans la manœuvre. En dépit de toutes ses précautions, sa tête tournait quand il réussit à s'assoir au bord du lit de Rush. Il était stupéfait du manque de réceptivité du scientifique. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Young effleura son cou, vaguement inquiet, mais Rush était simplement endormi. Pas inconscient.

« TJ » intervint doucement Young en utilisant sa radio plutôt que de crier pour se faire entendre. « C'est bon, je suis levé. Faites-la entrer. »

Quelque secondes plus tard, elle passèrent toutes les deux le coin du mur. Wray haussa un sourcil en avisant l'allure débraillée de Young mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la fit taire en portant un doigt à ses lèvres. « Doucement » exigea-t-il à voix basse. « Ne le réveillez pas. »

Wray s'approcha en scrutant attentivement Rush, essayant peut-être de vérifier s'il respirait encore. Les cheveux sombres et la vestes noire du scientifique accentuaient la pâleur de sa peau. Même dans son sommeil, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, comme s'il souffrait de migraines. Young se recula sur le matelas et posa sa main valide juste à côté de lui, frôlant discrètement ses doigts.

« Il est dans un sale état » fit remarquer Wray.

« Il a eu une dure semaine » murmura Young.

« Colonel » reprit Wray. « Everett. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Young soupira, ramenant sa main douloureuse contre sa poitrine. « De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda-t-il, jouant la carte de l'ignorance.

« Vous le savez très bien » cingla-t-elle en élevant la voix. « Pourquoi est-ce que le haut commandement a essayé de ramener Rush sur Terre ? » Elle revint à un volume sonore acceptable. « Pourquoi est-ce que les systèmes se sont brusquement coupés quand on a quitté le vaisseau ? » Elle le scruta en plissant les yeux, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il lui cachait.

Elle était perspicace. Trop perspicace pour qu'il puisse lui mentir. Pas entièrement en tous cas.

« Rush partage un lien mental avec Destiny » avoua finalement Young. Il s'interrompit pour balayer le regard sceptique de Wray d'un mouvement de main. « Et un autre avec moi. » Il résista à l'envie de regarder ailleurs.

« Un _lien mental_ ? »

Young hocha la tête. « Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, s'il vous plait. »

« Qu'il soit lié au Destiny, je peux le comprendre » commenta Wray. « En quelque sorte. Mais qu'il soit aussi lié à _vous_ ? »

« Je l'ai sorti du fauteuil » expliqua Young. « Résultat, son esprit balance entre moi et le Destiny. Si je ne suis pas là pour le retenir, il se fond dans les systèmes comme un vulgaire programme. »

« Et c'est ce qui s'est passé quand ils vous ont ramené sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ? » Wray croisa sévèrement les bras. « Pourquoi est-ce que _tous_ les systèmes se sont éteints ? »

« On pense que c'est une initiative de Rush. On n'en est pas sûrs, il ne se souvient de rien. Il n'a jamais aucun souvenir des moments où il fusionne avec le Destiny. Je pense que c'est normal. »

« Notre structure neuronale n'est pas assez performante pour supporter les flux d'informations qui transitent par le processeur du Destiny » intervint TJ. « C'est une chance qu'il ne se rappelle de rien. Son esprit n'y résisterait pas, il n'est pas fait pour traiter autant de données à la fois. »

« Donc vous avez pu lui parler ? » demanda Wray d'un ton soucieux. « Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

« Je pense que oui » répondit prudemment TJ.

Wray reporta son regard sur Young. « Colonel » débuta-telle. « Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour lui mais l'équipage a besoin de vous. J'ai pu vous couvrir jusqu'ici. » Sa voix se fit désapprobatrice. « Mais il va falloir que vous fassiez quelques apparitions sur la passerelle et au mess pour calmer les esprits. La situation était critique et, vous, vous brilliez par votre absence. L'équipage ne comprend pas. Il faut que vous vous expliquiez. Des rumeurs commencent déjà à circuler. »

« Je m'en doute » marmonna Young en se passant une main sur le visage, essayant de ne pas trop forcer sur ses phalanges cassées. « Croyez-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais été le premier sur le pont. Mais pour que le Destiny reparte à pleine puissance, je devais d'abord ramener Rush. Et pour l'arracher à ce foutu vaisseau, il fallait que je sois avec lui. Fin de l'histoire. »

Wray planta son regard dans le sien, l'expression neutre et le dos raide. Young n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir affaire à une professionnelle aussi compétente qu'elle.

« Je vois » dit-elle.

« J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez sur ce coup, Camile. »

« C'est évident » acquiesça-t-elle moins durement. Elle jeta un bref regard à Rush. « La question est : qu'est-ce que vous êtes prêt à révéler à l'équipage ? » Elle s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers TJ. « Qui est déjà au courant d'ailleurs ? »

« TJ, Eli et Greer, c'est tout » répondit Young.

« Peu de chances qu'il y ait des fuites » jugea Wray. « TJ et Greer savent tenir leur langue. Reste Eli. »

« Eli saura garder ça pour lui » assura Young.

Wray pencha la tête sur le côté. « On verra bien, je suppose. En attendant, il va falloir que vous trouviez _quelque chose_ à dire à l'équipage » souligna-t-elle. « Je suggère que vous vous contentiez d'expliquer que Rush est connecté au vaisseau et que la tentative de Telford pour le ramener sur Terre s'est soldée par un black-out, à la fois pour Rush et pour le Destiny. »

Young haussa les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas parfait, je sais. Cette version n'explique pas _votre_ absence » reconnut-elle. « Mais votre côte de popularité au sein de l'équipage est suffisamment élevée pour que vous puissiez vous permettre de ne pas vous expliquer davantage. Les gens supposeront que vous étiez occupé à résoudre des problèmes cruciaux quelque part sur le vaisseau. Si Rush ne vous contredit pas à chaque phrase, vous devriez vous en tirer sans trop de casse. »

« La transparence, ce n'est pas vraiment votre truc, hein ? » commenta Young.

« Personnellement, je pense que vous devriez éviter d'ébruiter cette histoire de lien mental. Vu les relations houleuses que vous entretenez avec Rush, ça ne ferait que rendre l'équipage nerveux. »

« Ce qu'il y a entre moi et Rush _vous_ rend nerveuse ? » s'étonna Young.

« Franchement ? Non, colonel. Ce qu'il y a entre vous et Rush me _terrifie_. »

« Vous le cachez bien » lâcha-t-il, légèrement pris de court. « Vous auriez fait une excellente actrice. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire qui jeta le doute sur la véracité de sa répartie. « Alors » reprit-elle. « Vous voulez que je réunisse tout le monde en salle d'embarquement ? »

Young reporta son regard sur Rush et essaya de s'imaginer en train de le réveiller pour le traîner, au sens littéral du terme, jusqu'en salle d'embarquement. Il essaya de s'imaginer sur ce petit escalier en métal, incapable de s'éloigner du scientifique de plus de quelques dizaines de centimètres, en train d'expliquer à l'équipage que Rush partageait une connexion psychique avec le vaisseau mais que, pas d'inquiétude, la situation était sous contrôle.

Même dans un bon jour, l'expérience aurait été épouvantable. Et ils n'étaient définitivement _pas_ dans un bon jour.

« Non » répondit-il à Wray. « Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il nous faut quelque chose de moins formel. Des réunions en petit comité seraient mieux. On pourrait répartir l'équipage sur trois ou quatre sessions, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« C'est ce qu'on a fait il y a deux ans. L'équipage l'avait plutôt bien pris » approuva Wray. « Va pour les réunions en petit comité. On devrait s'y mettre dès maintenant. »

Young soupira. « Je comprends votre point de vue mais je veux que Rush y assiste aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas une nécessité » fit remarquer Wray. « Sa présence ne fera que stresser tout le monde. Laissez-le dormir. Il en a désespérément besoin. »

Young échangea un rapide regard avec TJ.

« J'insiste, Camile » refusa-t-il fermement. « Je veux que l'équipage sache que, Rush et moi, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère et hocha la tête. « Votre argument se défend mais je persiste à croire que vous devriez agir vite. Ne tardez pas trop à reprendre les choses en mains. »

« Faites passer le message comme quoi plusieurs réunions d'information commenceront à... » Il consulta sa montre puis TJ. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Ne prévoyez rien avant onze heure » décréta TJ. « Et même. » Elle secoua la tête. « Voyez large. Je ne me sens pas de le réveiller s'il dort encore. »

« Disons midi alors » décida Young. Il se tourna vers Wray. « Je vous laisse organiser les groupes et déterminer les lieux. »

« Très bien » dit-elle en s'assombrissant. « N'oubliez pas de caser votre rendez-vous avec le colonel Telford dans votre emploi du temps. » Young se retint de grimacer pendant qu'elle prenait congé, ses escarpins claquant sur le sol métallique du Destiny. TJ posa une main incertaine sur son épaule. Il leva piteusement les yeux vers elle.

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas annuler ce rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'était une de leurs conditions pour qu'ils acceptent de me renvoyer à bord. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me les mettre à dos » soupira Young en reportant son regard sur Rush.

Elle resserra sa main autour de son épaule et il s'autorisa à se laisser aller.

« On est dans une sacrée galère, pas vrai ? » marmonna-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il tiendra vraiment le coup pendant trois réunions ? Et c'est sans compter Telford. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui raconter, à celui-là ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps » tempéra TJ. « Je vais commencer par vous rapporter de quoi manger à tous les deux. On verra le reste ensuite. »

Elle s'éclipsa, le laissant seul avec Rush.

Il baissa les yeux sur le scientifique, remettant distraitement sa main sur son bras. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui accorder une journée de repos mais c'était un caprice qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre dans l'état actuel des choses. Wray avait raison. Les réunions d'informations devaient avoir lieu le plus vite possible. Et comme Young devait y être présent, Rush devrait aussi y assister. Young ne voyait pas d'alternative.

Le rendez-vous avec Telford était une autre histoire. Il était _absolument_ hors de question qu'il laisse Rush s'approcher de ce type, ce qui revenait à dire qu'il faudrait qu'il se sépare du scientifique. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé entre Rush et Telford. Et pour y arriver, il lui fallait une stratégie. En théorie, le plus simple aurait été de demander à Rush mais, en pratique, cette solution était certainement celle qui avait le moins de chances d'aboutir. Il était sûr que s'il posait la question de but en blanc, il ne réussirait qu'à braquer le scientifique. Young envisagea de copier la stratégie que Wray avait utilisée avec Carter, à savoir prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Peut-être que s'il prétendait être au courant de tout, Telford laisserait échapper certaines informations. Contrairement à Wray, il partait avec un avantage. Il avait pratiquement assisté à la scène qui avait mis un terme à l'association des deux hommes.

Il essaya de se souvenir du rêve de Rush, de se rappeler des moindres détails et de déterminer ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Amanda Perry s'était fait téléporter, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient bénéficié du soutien logistique d'un vaisseau spatial équipé de la technologie Asgard. Le Dédale, s'il en croyait Wray. Le Dr Perry avait également mentionné un _héritage_. Young ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette partie-là.

Et puis il y avait eu autre chose, quelque chose à propos de l'antichambre elle-même, un détail que Rush avait distraitement noté et qui ne lui avait pas plu, un détail qui avait immédiatement sauté aux yeux de Young.

La technologie était clairement Ancienne mais l'antichambre comportait des éléments typiquement Goa'ulds.

Anubis.

Le nom s'imposa brutalement à lui, surgi de nulle part, mais il sut immédiatement qu'il avait tapé juste. Il le _sentait_. Quelques années plus tôt, Young avait commandé une des équipes SG chargées de démanteler un laboratoire Goa'uld dédié à la recherche ascensionnelle. Personne ne voulait risquer un autre incident comme celui qui avait impliqué un clone d'Anubis. A l'époque, la base de Cheyenne Mountain n'était pas passée loin de la destruction et il avait fallut que le Dr Jackson – le Dr Jackson, bon sang ! – revienne littéralement d'entre les morts pour leur sauver la mise.

L'équipe de Young avait donc détruit la majeure partie du laboratoire et ce qui n'avait pas été mis en pièces avait été ramené au SGC.

Moins de deux ans plus tard, Telford, Rush et le Dr Perry avait découvert un autre laboratoire, probablement sur une autre planète, et ils avaient pratiqué des expériences. Des expériences qu'ils _savaient_ dangereuses. Connaissant la nature des recherches d'Anubis, Young avait une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils avaient cherché à faire.

Atteindre l'Ascension.

Il regarda longuement Rush, comme si scruter son visage pouvait suffire à confirmer ses soupçons. S'il ne se trompait pas, si l'Ascension avait vraiment été leur objectif, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il choisissent _Rush _comme cobaye ?

Expérimenter sur _lui-même_ n'était pas son genre.

Young s'interrompit dans ses réflexions et ramena distraitement sa main bandée contre sa poitrine, se demandant s'il avait vraiment raison. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut évidemment l'interface neurale. Rush lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait l'utiliser mais il avait été réticent à s'y risquer _lui-même_. Cette attitude avait mis Young hors de lui. Par la suite, le scientifique et lui s'étaient régulièrement disputés à ce sujet, particulièrement après que le fauteuil ait transformé le Dr Franklin en légume.

_Je ne vous retiens pas, Rush. Allez-y. Asseyez-vous. Ne vous gênez pas._

Et Rush l'avait fait. Il avait utilisé l'interface neurale. Encore et encore. Combien de fois déjà ? Quatre fois. Au moins quatre fois.

Young se mordit la lèvre inférieure, révisant lentement son opinion du scientifique. Rush était le genre de personne qui évaluait rapidement une situation, qui savait prendre des risques et qui, une fois qu'il les avait pris, les assumait jusqu'au bout. La fois où il l'avait fait accuser du meurtre de Spencer en était un parfait exemple. Il fronça les sourcils, encore irrité par cette anecdote.

Parfois, Rush se comportait comme un parfait salaud mais, à bien y réfléchir, rien ne _prouvait_ qu'il était du genre à mettre sa sécurité personnelle au-dessus de celle des autres. En tous cas, il n'était définitivement pas du genre à laisser Telford pratiquer ses expériences sur Amanda Perry, c'était une certitude. La réticence initiale de Rush à s'assoir dans le fauteuil avait forgé l'opinion peu flatteuse que Young avait de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le scientifique depuis plus de deux ans, maintenant qu'il le voyait régulièrement sacrifier son propre confort pour le bien de l'équipage, il commençait à penser que le comportement de Rush vis-à-vis du fauteuil était davantage l'exception que la règle.

Les deux premières fois où Rush s'était assis dans le fauteuil, il avait pris soin de concevoir un programme tampon entre son esprit et le Destiny. La troisième fois s'était produite au beau milieu d'une attaque et Rush n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps d'ériger la moindre barrière entre lui et le vaisseau. C'était à ce moment-là que tout avait commencé. L'éclairage s'était mis à se comporter bizarrement dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, les portes à s'ouvrir avant qu'il les atteignent et l'IA a se manifester de plus en plus fréquemment. C'était à ce moment-là que, pour reprendre l'expression d'Eli, le vaisseau s'était _vraiment_ réveillé. Young frissonna.

« Vous le saviez » murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, se sentant blessé, se sentant trahi, comme à chaque fois qu'il découvrait que Rush lui avait encore caché une information absolument _essentielle_. Le scientifique _savait_ que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait s'il utilisait l'interface centrale. Il avait même essayé de l'empêcher en construisant des barrières entre son esprit et le Destiny. En vain d'ailleurs, puisqu'au cours de la dernière attaque, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait dû interagir avec le vaisseau sans programme tampon. Et le vaisseau ne l'avait pas tué, il n'avait pas brisé son esprit comme il avait brisé celui du Dr Franklin, non.

Rush avait réveillé le Destiny.

Young inspira profondément en fixant un point imaginaire sur le plafond, essayant de calmer ses nerfs et de ramener son rythme cardiaque à un niveau relativement normal. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir le QI de Rush pour deviner pourquoi le scientifique ne lui avait rien dit. Rush ne l'avait jamais respecté, il le lui avait clairement fait comprendre dès leur arrivée sur le Destiny. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Le scientifique s'était comporté comme s'il avait le commandement de la mission et avait refusé ses ordres. Maintenant que Young avait une vague idée de ce qui s'était passé entre Rush et Telford, il comprenait mieux l'aversion du scientifique pour l'autorité.

Résultat, il avait fallut que Young l'abandonne sur une planète désertique pour que Rush reconnaisse son existence.

« Vous êtes vraiment un boulot à temps plein » soupira-t-il, les mots se coinçant dans sa gorge. « J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous me fassiez confiance. Au moins un peu. »

Young passa l'heure et demi suivante à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans le flux désordonné de ses pensées. Il se força distraitement à avaler le déjeuner insipide que lui apporta TJ et occupa le reste de son temps à essayer de ne pas penser à Telford, s'efforçant ne pas lister toutes les façons dont ce type lui pourrissait la vie, celles qu'il connaissait comme celles qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

Les paupières de Rush frémirent enfin. Le scientifique se tendit légèrement, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre conscience.

« Salut » fit Young en serrant doucement son épaule, à la fois pour l'aider à se réveiller et pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur les portes. Rush se tendit davantage, essayant d'échapper aux mains de Young. A travers leur lien, Young sentit clairement à quel point le contact physique l'effrayait. Il relâcha immédiatement sa prise.

« Salut » marmonna Rush en clignant des yeux, la voix enrouée.

« Vous devriez boire un peu d'eau » conseilla Young. Il aida Rush à se redresser en position assise puis lui tendit le gobelet en plastique que TJ avait laissé sur la table de chevet. « TJ a menacé de vous mettre sous intraveineuse si vous n'en buvez pas au moins un litre. »

Rush grimaça en avalant la première gorgée et leva les yeux vers Young, l'air méfiant. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce truc mais ce n'est _définitivement_ pas de l'eau. »

« Ouais, TJ a mis un truc dedans » reconnu Young. « Du sel, je crois. J'aurais dû vous prévenir. »

Rush le regarda fixement.

« Bordel, Rush, je n'essaie pas de vous empoisonner. Ce truc contient des électrolytes, c'est contre la déshydratation. Buvez-le, qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Rush leva les yeux au ciel et une vague d'irritation traversa l'esprit de Young. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer ce qui agaçait le scientifique mais il décida que le retour de son mauvais caractère était bon signe. Rush redevenait lui-même.

« Qu'est qui vous rend si joyeux tout d'un tout ? » grinça Rush en remarquant sa bonne humeur. Il sirotait son eau salée avec une grimace dégoûtée. « On est mal barrés. » Il pointa deux doigts sur sa propre tempe puis en direction de celle de de Young. Le colonel en déduisit qu'il parlait de leur lien. « Comment je vais faire, moi, maintenant ? J'ai pas mal de détails urgents à régler et je suppose que vous avez aussi des choses à faire, même si je dois avouer que je ne vois pas bien lesquelles. »

« Écoutez » débuta Young en essayant de garder la conversation sur un terrain cordial. « Ce n'est pas un problème, du moins pas pour aujourd'hui... »

« Si vous croyez que je vais rester ici toute la sainte journée... »

« Non » le coupa Young en levant sa main bandée, essayant de couper court au coup de gueule qu'il sentait venir gros comme une maison. « Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Laissez-moi finir. Wray et moi avons prévu trois mini réunions de crise consécutives pour informer l'équipage des derniers événements. J'aurais aimé qu'on y assiste _ensemble_. Le but est de mettre un terme aux rumeurs qui circulent depuis hier et aussi d'expliquer aux gens... » Il marqua une courte pause en voyant l'expression de Rush s'assombrir dangereusement. « D'expliquer aux gens pourquoi votre... »

Rush aurait probablement pu faire fondre un mur rien qu'avec ses yeux tant son regard était furieux.

« D'expliquer aux gens que vous partagez un lien psychique avec le vaisseau. J'ai pensé que... »

« Exactement » gronda Rush. « Vous. _Vous_ avez pensé. Tout seul. Vous n'avez même pas pu attendre cinq _foutues_ minutes que je sorte de ce _foutu_ coma pour organiser notre _foutue_ journée. J'ai un scoop pour vous. De un, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une « mini réunion de crise » et je ne _veux_ pas le savoir. De deux, je n'irai pas, surtout s'il n'y en a pas _une_ mais _trois_. De trois, le plus important, j'ai des choses bien plus urgentes à faire, à commencer par analyser les programmes qui définissent l'IA du Destiny. »

« Vous pouvez très bien _déléguer_ et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est _urgent_. » Young nota distraitement qu'il était en train d'élever la voix.

« Mais bien sûr » s'enflamma dédaigneusement Rush en reposant brutalement son gobelet sur la table de chevet. « J'avais oublié que vous saviez toujours tout mieux que tout le monde. _Comment _je peux _encore _douter de vous quand on voit vos _formidables_ états de service, on se le demande. »

« Rush. » Young secoua le scientifique par l'épaule, essayant d'endiguer l'escalade verbale dont il était la cible. Ce n'était visiblement pas la chose à faire. Rush s'arracha à sa prise dans un violent sursaut.

« Ne me _touchez_ pas » siffla-t-il.

« Vous êtes un boulot à temps plein » soupira Young en se retenant d'employer des expressions beaucoup plus colorées.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » grogna Rush.

Young le regarda avec un air de profonde incrédulité.

« _Des mini réunions de crise ? Un boulot à temps plein ? _Vous vous êtes spécialisé dans la gestion des cadres intermédiaires ? Jackson vous a traumatisé avec ses séminaires de sensibilisation aux réalités culturelles aliens ? Ne venez pas me dire que je suis « un boulot à temps plein », dites _directement_ ce que vous pensez, ce sera plus simple. »

Young se pencha sur Rush et le fixa intensément, les sourcils froncés. « Vous êtes rétif, impulsif et probablement cinglé » gronda-t-il entre ses dents. « Pire, vous avez _encore _mis tout l'équipage en danger en liant votre insignifiante existence à la survie de ce vaisseau. J'essaye de vous _aider_. J'ai essayé de vous aider depuis le tout début, bordel, et comment vous me remerciez ? Vous me mentez. Vous me cachez des informations cruciales. Vous sapez mon autorité dès que j'ai le dos tourné. » Il s'interrompit, la respiration sifflante, et détourna les yeux pour échapper au regard impénétrable de Rush. Il aurait voulu partir, disparaître, mais il savait qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

« Je peux vous assurer » répliqua froidement Rush. « Que si on doit en arriver à énumérer nos griefs mutuels, ce débat va rapidement tourner à _mon_ avantage. »

« Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas déjà ? » souffla Young. « Vous faites ressortir ce qu'il y a pire chez moi. Vous avez ce pouvoir sur moi. Vous l'avez toujours eu. »

Rush détourna le regard et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il semblait complètement vidé. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant, la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Young n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans son esprit pour deviner ce qu'il ressentait. L'abattement se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça » fit doucement Young. Les mots avaient du mal à se former dans gorge et ils sortirent un peu de travers. « Vous ne pourrez pas endurer ça éternellement. Je ne pourrai pas non plus. »

Rush resta silencieux.

« Écoutez » persista Young. « J'irai avec vous. On va s'occuper de tous ces trucs que vous trouvez urgents, je vous le promets. Et si on doit annuler les réunions, tant pis. C'est vous qui décidez. »

Il semblait qu'il avait _enfin _dit ce qu'il fallait. La tension dans les épaules de Rush se relâcha visiblement et il releva la tête, ses mains couvrant toujours ses yeux. Young compta jusqu'à trente puis, très lentement, il posa sa main entre ses omoplates.

/?/ Young projeta son hésitation sans la formuler, demandant un accord qu'il n'était pas certain d'obtenir.

En réponse, il reçu le consentement silencieux de Rush. Le scientifique se relaxait progressivement sous sa paume. Young pouvait sentir son cœur battre farouchement dans sa poitrine.

/Désolé./ Les pensées de Rush s'agrégèrent brutalement pour former le mot avant de se déliter, redevenant incompréhensibles.

« Vous n'avez pas été gâté cette semaine » reconnut Young, sa main traçant lentement des cercles dans son dos.

« Je n'ai pas été gâté de toute cette décennie » corrigea sèchement Rush.

« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre. » Young eut un léger sourire.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant presque une minute avant que Rush tende le bras pour récupérer son gobelet.

« A quelle heure commencent vos foutues réunions ? » projeta Rush avec résignation.

/Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça / répondit Young. /Elles attendront./

/Interroger l'IA nécessite un encodage spécifique mais je peux le faire depuis un ordinateur portable./

Young était certain qu'il venait d'obtenir une concession majeure.

/Comme vous voulez / répondit-il d'un ton détaché. /Rien ne vous empêche de travailler pendant les réunions. Je pense que Wray a prévu de se charger des explications de toute façon. L'important, c'est que vous soyez présent. Si vous êtes là, personne n'ira penser qu'on essaye de dissimuler des informations./ Il grimaça légèrement. /Ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas./

/Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y verront que du feu. Ils sont trop habitués à nous voir nous tirer dans les pattes, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils nous soupçonneraient de collaborer. J'ai déjà du mal à y croire moi-même./ Rush termina son gobelet et prit le pichet de solution saline abandonné sur la table de chevet. /Donc vous avez tout raconté à Wray ?/

« Laissez-moi faire » exigea Young en enlevant d'autorité le gobelet des mains du scientifique. Il revint naturellement à la projection mentale alors qu'il remplissait le verre en plastique. /Pas exactement. Je ne lui ai pas parlé des modifications génétiques./

Rush fit distraitement pianoter ses doigts contre son gobelet. /Donc, numéro un : assister à vos réunions et commencer l'encodage. Numéro deux : interroger l'IA du Destiny. Numéro trois.../ Rush passa de la projection verbale à la projection visuelle et Young reçut une série d'images qu'on aurait pu qualifier de diverses et variées.

Young essaya d'étouffer sa soudaine sensation de malaise mais Rush la remarqua immédiatement.

/Quoi encore ?/

/Il manque quelque chose sur votre liste / débuta prudemment Young. /Pour que Carter accepte de me renvoyer, j'ai dû accepter de faire un rapport à Telford. On m'a laissé le choix de l'horaire mais ça doit se faire aujourd'hui./

Rush ne répondit rien et ses pensées se fractionnèrent, devenant presque impossible à décrypter. Presque. Au milieu du tourbillon d'images, parce que c'était précisément ce qu'il cherchait, Young entraperçut brièvement l'antichambre sombre de son rêve et l'éclat rougeâtre de circuits exposés à l'air libre. Il essaya de retenir le souvenir avant qu'il lui échappe, en vain.

/Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?/ questionna sèchement Rush.

/Rien. Des circuits. Goa'ulds peut-être / répondit honnêtement Young.

« Bon sang » murmura Rush en renonçant à la projection mentale. Il repoussa Young, cherchant à le garder à l'écart de ses pensées. « Je ne suis pas en état d'affronter Telford. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Young fut terriblement tenté de profiter d'un de ces rares moments où Rush se montrait coopératif pour en apprendre davantage. Il savait qu'une telle occasion se représenterait pas de sitôt. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentit pas le courage. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu une rude journée et qu'il ne voulait pas mettre en péril leur fragile cessez-le-feu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contrôler ses _propres_ réactions, encore moins calmer Rush si celui-ci devait péter un plomb.

Alors qu'il regardait le scientifique, il se rendit compte qu'aucune des deux raisons n'était bonne. Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans le comportement de Rush. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Young avait l'impression d'être en face d'une vitre fissurée et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle vole en éclats.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de l'affronter » dit-il doucement. Il se retira légèrement de l'esprit de Rush et exerça un peu plus de pression sur son dos, passant lentement son pouce sur ses muscles douloureusement noués dans l'espoir de les détendre. « J'ai pensé à un truc pour vous épargner ça. » Il lui envoya une brève image mentale et le scientifique acquiesça.

Rush avait pratiquement terminé son pichet d'eau salée. Young sortir la barre énergétique que TJ avait pris soin de lui confier et la lui tendit. « Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que frôler régulièrement la mort et avoir la fâcheuse manie de sauter des repas n'a que des désavantages. »

« Loin de moi cette idée » commenta Rush en déchirant l'emballage.

« C'est une des dernières barres énergétiques de TJ. »

« J'en suis certain » répondit Rush. « Vous en voulez ? »

« Ces calories vous seront plus utiles qu'à moi. »

Rush cassa un morceau de barre chocolatée et le lui tendit d'office.

« Non, c'est bon » refusa Young.

« Vous me faites chier colonel. J'essaie de prouver que j'ai de bons côtés, mettez-y un peu du vôtre. »

Le commentaire arracha un petit sourire à Young et il accepta le morceau avec un haussement d'épaules. Ce n'était pas une des barres énergétiques standards qu'on trouvait habituellement dans les rations du SGC. Elle avait certainement appartenu à un civil mais Young ne voyait pas qui à bord aurait été susceptible de se promener avec des barres énergétiques nappées au chocolat. Eli peut-être.

« Où est-ce que TJ à dégoté ça ? » demanda-t-il en examinant son morceau de barre énergétique.

« Ce sont les siennes » révéla Rush en dégustant sa part, les yeux fermés. « Elle insiste pour que j'en mange à intervalle régulier. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas une pauvre barre énergétique de temps en temps qui allait m'empêcher de mourir de faim mais vous la connaissez. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

Young haussa les sourcils, surpris que _Rush_ en sache plus sur le compte de TJ que lui-même. Il se demanda à quel point TJ s'était appliquée à garder Rush en vie durant les deux dernières années. Il se demanda à quel point les carences alimentaires de Rush étaient graves. Il se demanda pourquoi TJ avait estimé judicieux d'emporter tout un stock de barres chocolatées alors que le SGC leur fournissait des barres énergétiques tout à fait correctes. Il se demanda s'il saurait encore reconnaître le goût du chocolat.

« Je crois que vous avez suffisamment fait le tour du sujet » commenta sèchement Rush. Il avait manifestement capté une bonne partie de ses pensées. « Arrêtez de regarder ce bout de chocolat et mangez-le, bon sang. »

« C'est _vous _qui n'y mettez pas du vôtre maintenant » riposta Young en enfournant enfin le morceau de barre chocolatée dans sa bouche.

Il mordit dans les petits granulés synthétiques avec délice. C'était croquant, ça avait un vague goût d'avoine, d'amande et d'arachide, et ça avait aussi la saveur extraordinairement familière, extraordinairement rassurante et extraordinairement terrienne des _conservateurs_, et le chocolat était si ferme, si léger et si merveilleusement sucré que c'en était douloureux.

« Oh putain » gémit Young en fermant les yeux.

« Vous êtes absolument indécent » commenta Rush. Le ton du scientifique irradiait la condescendance mais l'amusement moqueur que Young perçut à travers leur lien lui dicta de ne pas s'y tromper. Rush jouait.

« Foutez-moi la paix » grogna-t-il. « Vous, vous en profitez depuis le début. »

« Pas avec autant d'enthousiasme. Je réserve mes papilles à ce qui en vaut la peine. »

Young lui jeta un regard dubitatif. « Comme ? »

« Mes cigarettes » répondit Rush en fermant les yeux.

« Eurk » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Young. « C'est trucs-là ruinent la santé. »

Rush eut un léger sourire, les yeux mi-clos. « Comme toutes les bonnes choses. »

Au fond de l'esprit de Rush, les ténèbres qui attestaient de la présence du Destiny s'agitèrent et Young ne put qu'essayer les tenir à distance, incapable de les balayer ou même de les comprendre. Quand elles se heurtèrent à ses boucliers, elles refluèrent immédiatement mais Young ne put s'empêcher de se sentir angoissé.

Rush croisa son regard et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour le rassurer, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

« Donc » reprit impérieusement Rush. Il saisit ses béquilles d'une main et récupéra adroitement une de ses chaussures de l'autre. « Il va me falloir un volontaire pour porter mon ordinateur. Pour peu que je le retrouve bien sûr. »

Young soupira.

-oOo-

Quand midi sonna, TJ les avait enfin autorisés à sortir de l'infirmerie et ils avaient retrouvé l'ordinateur de Rush dans la salle de contrôle, à l'endroit exact où le scientifique l'avait laissé. Légèrement en retard, ils se rendirent au mess où Wray et un tiers de l'équipage du Destiny les attendaient. Les rares conversations se turent dès qu'ils ouvrirent le sas.

L'espace à parcourir entre la coursive et la table que Wray avait choisie leur parut atrocement long. Même Rush, normalement vacciné contre les regards hostiles, n'était pas à son aise. Young sentait une angoisse diffuse nimber son esprit.

« Salut » fit Eli alors qu'ils approchaient. Sa voix portait aisément, son ton était léger mais il était aussi teinté d'une bonne dose de sarcasme. « Content de voir que vous êtes encore vivant. Un petit appel radio aurait été, vous savez, ce concept que vous avez du mal à intégrer... Gentil. Je ne demandais pas grand chose, juste un : coucou, Eli, merci de m'avoir sorti de là... »

« Eli. » Rush prononça son nom comme un reproche, comme si c'était une réponse en soi. Et peut-être que c'en était une, parce que le silence gênant qui régnait sur la salle prit subitement fin. Les gens chuchotaient à nouveau entre eux, se retournant et s'agitant sur leurs chaises comme des écoliers. Rush attendit que l'attention se détourne complètement de lui. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » souffla-t-il sans regarder directement Eli.

« Ah. De rien alors » répondit Eli avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « A l'avenir, n'hésitez plus » continua-t-il plus fort. « Si par hasard vous imaginez encore un plan complètement fou, complètement foireux et complètement incompréhensible, ne laissez pas de consignes précises surtout, appelez-moi. J'adore faire le ménage derrière vous, c'est génial. »

Young ne put retenir une moue narquoise. Rush leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna d'Eli, reprenant sa marche vers le fond de la salle.

Young s'installa à côté de Wray au bout de la table, se juchant directement sur le meuble à la droite de la représentante du CIS. Rush, naturellement, s'assit aussi loin de Young que leur lien le lui permettait, c'est à dire deux mètres plus loin, à l'autre extrémité de la table. Il ouvrit immédiatement l'ordinateur que Young fit glisser jusqu'à lui et n'accorda pas le moindre regard aux hommes et femmes rassemblés dans le mess.

Wray regarda Young d'un air qu'il interpréta comme incrédule. Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et lui fit signe de commencer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à expliquer dans les grandes lignes pourquoi le vaisseau avait fait un black-out. L'histoire que Wray et lui avaient mis au point était simple et facile à croire. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tourna vers Rush et lui demanda s'il avait quelque chose à ajouter.

Young regretta de ne pas lui avoir recommandé d'éviter ce genre d'initiative.

En entendant la question de Wray, Rush releva la tête en passant sa main sur sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

« Non. Non, pas vraiment. » Il regarda distraitement son ordinateur. « Par contre, je vous déconseillerais de me laisser pour mort sur une quelconque planète, à moins que vous vouliez aussi perdre les systèmes de survie. »

Young eut besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas tressaillir visiblement.

/C'était bas, ça / projeta-t-il à Rush.

/Il faut qu'ils en aient conscience / cingla en retour le scientifique. /J'ai juste sélectionné un exemple sur la liste de mes expériences personnelles./

« D'accord » fit Wray en perdant un instant son éloquence habituelle. « On essaiera de s'en souvenir si jamais ça nous vient à l'idée. Des questions ? »

Il n'y en eut pas beaucoup.

« Vous auriez pu faire un effort » siffla Wray alors que le groupe suivant entrait dans le mess. Rush l'ignora complètement.

« Camile » intervint doucement Young. « Laissez tomber. »

/Ça vous tuerait de rester professionnel pendant quoi ? Moins de deux heures ?/ Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas fusiller le scientifique des yeux.

/L'esprit d'équipe, ce n'est pas pour moi / répondit distraitement Rush. /Ça ne devrait pas vous surprendre./

« Eh » s'exclama Eli en s'approchant de Rush. « Si vous comptez vraiment snober ce qui se passe en réunion pour plancher sur un encodage que vous êtes le seul à comprendre, ce qui, soit dit en passant, est sacrément mal élevé de votre part vu que c'est _vous_ qui êtes à l'ordre du jour, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. » Eli agita une paire de lunettes sous le nez de Rush. « Brody a remplacé votre fil de fer tout pourri par un truc un peu plus classe mais il avait trop peur de vous pour vous les donner. Donc c'est moi qui m'y colle. Avec ça, vous devriez repartir comme en quatorze. »

Rush s'empara des lunettes et les inspecta d'un œil critique. Le pont qu'il avait effectivement rafistolé avec du fil de fer avait été délicatement remplacé par une tige en métal intacte. « Vous avez trouvé l'atelier à ce que je vois » commenta simplement Rush, pourtant clairement impressionné.

« Ben, on s'est demandé où vous aviez dégoté vos cannes. Vos béquilles. Enfin bref. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer dans des zones non-sécurisées du vaisseau, vous savez. » Rush avait adopté un ton professoral mais tout dans son attitude suggérait une approbation tacite.

« Peut-être que vous devriez commencer par montrer l'exemple alors » riposta malicieusement Eli. « A plus les gars. »

Les deux sessions qui suivirent se déroulèrent légèrement mieux. Wray ne demanda pas à Rush s'il avait des commentaires à faire et Rush n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche, se contentant d'entrer des lignes de code dans son ordinateur. Comme l'avait si bien dit Eli, c'était plutôt mal élevé de sa part mais Young devait composer avec ce qu'il avait. Vu les regards que la plupart des gens adressaient à Rush, il ne doutait pas que, d'ici à la fin de la journée, la seule chose que l'équipage aurait retenu de ces réunions, c'était que le scientifique était probablement cinglé.

Ce qui, du point de vue de Young, n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Greer et Scott se trouvait tous les deux dans le dernier groupe. Quand la réunion se termina, Young leur fit signe de rester.

/Il est temps de s'occuper de Telford, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?/ projeta-il à Rush. Le scientifique se figea, les doigts suspendus au-dessus de son clavier.

Rush essaya sans succès de contrôler sa brusque poussée d'angoisse.

/Vous ne serez pas seul / fit Young en essayant de l'apaiser. /Ce sera vous et moi. Tous les deux./

« Colonel, Dr Rush, comment ça se passe de votre côté ? » demanda Scott en s'approchant.

Rush regarda Young par dessus les montures de ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers Scott.

« Bien » répondit-il succinctement. « Merci. »

« J'aurais besoin de vos services pour, disons, une heure et demi » fit Young en se levant. Rush ferma son ordinateur, le fit glisser vers Young, puis empoigna ses béquilles pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Scott l'attrapa instinctivement par le coude pour le stabiliser, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« Allons-y » intima Young. Ils quittèrent le mess en marchant lentement pour que Rush puisse les suivre. L'ancien dépôt où ils avaient installé le terminal n'était pas loin mais le scientifique commençait à faiblir. Young n'en était pas surpris outre mesure, c'était même tout à fait normal si on considéraient les évènements des dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais Rush semblait le prendre comme un échec personnel. Le colonel pouvait le sentir tirer sévèrement sur la corde. Trop sévèrement.

« Lieutenant » dit-il quand ils atteignirent le sas. « Vous allez vous connecter au colonel Telford. »

La mâchoire de Scott se crispa légèrement. « Compris » répondit-il.

« On va vous enfermer dans le poste de communication. » Young s'interrompit pour dégainer le Beretta de Scott et désengager son chargeur avant de le lui rendre. Il fit ensuite la même chose avec son propre pistolet et posa les deux chargeurs par terre. « Partez devant et établissez la communication. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Scott hocha la tête et son regard se posa successivement sur Rush et Greer. Il était clairement perturbé par la situation mais, obéissant, il tourna les talons et entra dans la salle. Young referma soigneusement le sas derrière lui puis se tourna vers Greer.

« Sergent » débuta-t-il à voix basse. « Il faudrait que vous me rendiez deux services. Numéro un : vous devez vous assurer que Telford ne mette pas un pied hors de cette salle. Je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à me neutraliser. Je ne pense même pas qu'il essaiera mais, si ça doit arriver, n'hésitez pas à faire usage de la force. Non-létale bien sûr. »

Greer hocha la tête. « Pas de problème. »

« Numéro deux : vous devez le surveiller » poursuivit Young en désignant Rush.

« Quoi ? » gronda dangereusement l'intéressé.

Young se rapprocha de Greer, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas d'indésirable dans la coursive. « Notre lien est endommagé » avoua-t-il sous le regard incrédule de Rush. « Rush va rester à côté du sas et je m'assurerais d'être juste de l'autre côté mais c'est un maximum. On ne peut pas s'éloigner davantage l'un de l'autre. »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non. Vous devrez lui parler sans arrêt, lui poser des questions, ce que vous voulez, et si jamais il arrête de vous répondre, vous devrez à tout prix venir me chercher. Il sera sûrement un peu... » Young s'interrompit, cherchant l'expression adéquate. « Un peu à côté de la plaque. Ne vous en occupez pas. Par contre, si vous avez l'impression qu'il ne vous entend plus, vous venez me chercher. Immédiatement. »

« Eh oh » aboya Rush, son irritation passant directement dans l'esprit de Young à travers leur lien. « Je suis là et je vous entends, vous savez. »

« Pour le moment. On verra si c'est toujours le cas dans une heure » riposta Young avant de reporter son attention sur Greer. « Vous m'avez bien compris sergent ? »

« Parfaitement » acquiesça Greer en pinçant les lèvres.

« Quant à vous » reprit Young en se retournant vers Rush et en l'épinglant contre la cloison en métal. « Vous restez ici, vous ne _bougez_ pas et vous attendez sagement que j'en ai terminé. Ne venez pas compliquer les choses, c'est déjà assez bordel comme ça. »

Avant que Rush ait pu protester, Young actionna l'interrupteur du sas et disparut dans le poste de communication, laissant Greer et le scientifique s'observer en chiens de faïence.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Telford était déjà dans le corps de Scott. Il était appuyé contre le bureau où trônait le terminal, les bras croisés et l'air impatient. Young entra dans la salle et vint immédiatement s'adosser contre la cloison, à l'endroit qu'il savait être le plus proche de Rush. Sa migraine n'était pas loin d'être insupportable et il arrivait tout juste à ressentir la présence du scientifique.

« Everett » le salua froidement Telford.

« David. » Young croisa les bras, optant délibérément pour une posture décontractée.

« Vous avez complètement rétabli l'alimentation à ce que je vois. »

« En effet » confirma Young.

Pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de s'observer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » gronda Telford. Son léger mouvement de tête trahit son irritation.

« Aucune idée » mentit Young.

« Ne me mentez pas, bordel. Je suis votre officier supérieur. »

« Vraiment ? » questionna sèchement Young. « Vous n'êtes encore que colonel, à ce que je sache, et vous n'êtes ici que parce que_ je _le veux bien. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

« L'insubordination ne jouera pas en votre faveur quand vous serez évalué sur votre façon de commander cette mission. »

« Bien sûr » fit Young d'une voix basse, dangereuse. « En parlant d'évaluation, comment se passe la _vôtre_ ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous commanderiez un détachement d'hélicos en Antarctique, vous ne serviriez certainement pas d'intermédiaire entre moi et le général O'Neill. » Il jeta un regard noir à Telford. « Vous ne commandez pas cette mission, David. Plus maintenant. »

« Gardez vos opinions pour vous, Everett. » Telford détourna rageusement les yeux. « Laissez-moi parler à Rush. »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible » répliqua Young.

« Vous contestez un _ordre direct_ ? »

« Non » rétorqua Young avec condescendance. « Il se trouve que le Dr Rush est à l'infirmerie » mentit-il aisément. « TJ n'accepte aucune visite. »

« Mensonge. » Le ton de Telford se voulait assuré mais Young décela le doute dans ses yeux.

« J'aurais préféré, croyez moi. » Le visage de Young était un masque impénétrable.

Une fois de plus, Telford détourna les yeux.

« S'il meurt, je vous en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable » asséna Young, profitant du silence pour enfoncer le clou.

« C'est une possibilité ? » demanda Telford, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés sur un point invisible quelque part sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » cingla Young.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut _vous_ faire ? » riposta Telford en fixant Young, les yeux plissés.

« Rush est mon responsable scientifique. »

« Ce qui veut tout dire et rien dire » cracha Telford en élevant la voix. « Vous avez essayé de le tuer _de vos propres mains _combien de fois maintenant ? Enfin, je ne vous en blâme pas, ce type est vrai _serpent_. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, David » répondit Young en reprenant délibérément les propres mots de Telford, ceux qu'il avait prononcés dans l'antichambre obscure du rêve de Rush. « Il m'a parlé de vos expériences. Il m'a tout raconté. »

« Quoi ? » Telford sembla s'étrangler et il bondit sur ses pieds, se dirigeant rapidement vers Young. « Et vous l'avez _cru_ ? »

« Je l'ai cru. »

« C'était une erreur. Rush passe sa vie à entuber les gens qui l'entourent. Combien de fois vous vous êtes fait avoir par son baratin, hein ? » Le visage de Telford n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. « Combien de fois ? L'étoile. Le traceur. Le fauteuil. Le code maître. » Telford s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration. « Pourquoi vous prenez _son_ parti, Everett ? Pourquoi vous ne _me _faites pas confiance ? »

« J'aimerais entendre votre version des faits » murmura Young. Il retint son souffle, prenant soin d'afficher une expression parfaitement neutre.

« Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait » fit sèchement Telford. « Mais il était loin d'être le seul. Personne n'était particulièrement enthousiaste mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était un mal nécessaire. Carter, Jackson, O'Neill, McKay, tous sans exception. On ne savait pas où allait nous mener le neuvième chevron mais on savait que, quoi qu'on puisse trouver, il fallait qu'on y soit préparés. Certaines conditions devaient être remplies. On n'a fait que s'appuyer sur les recherches du Dr Jackson. »

Telford marqua une pause et se passa une main sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté ? Qu'on l'avait forcé à le faire ? »

Young pencha simplement la tête sur le côté, un sourcil levé.

« Je suis _sûr_ que c'est ce qu'il vous a dit » cracha dédaigneusement Telford. « Rush avait un grand potentiel. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a choisi. Il était exceptionnel. Non, plus qu'exceptionnel. Hors catégorie. On n'avait jamais vu un tel degré de compatibilité. Croyez-moi ou pas, même John Sheppard ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ce foutu labo lui obéissait comme s'il l'avait construit lui-même. »

« Il le détestait pourtant » intervint doucement Young.

« Évidemment qu'il le détestait » grogna Telford. « On le détestait _tous_, Everett. C'était répugnant. On a dû reprendre les recherches d'Anubis. D'Anubis, bordel ! Le Dr Jackson pouvait à peine tenir assis pendant les briefings. Mais on n'avait pas le choix. On perdait notre temps avec le projet Icarus si personne ne réussissait à dépasser le seuil minimal dont Jackson nous rabattait les oreilles. Il fallait que ce soit fait, pour que tous les sacrifices consentis n'aient pas été vains. Et il était d'accord pour utiliser cette technologie. Il était _d'accord_. »

Young le regarda fixement.

« Entre Rush et moi, il s'est passé des choses dont je ne suis pas fier » admit Telford. « Mais si vous avez survécu aussi longtemps sur ce vaisseau, c'est _grâce_ à moi. Parce que j'ai poussé Rush au-delà de ses limites. Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais pu accéder aux systèmes et vous n'auriez aucun contrôle sur le Destiny. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un simple programme tampon aurait suffit à protéger quelqu'un de normal de l'interface neurale ? Aucune chance. Rush peut bien raconter que je suis le méchant de l'histoire mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait, Everett. »

« A cette époque » gronda Young. « Vous étiez sous la coupe d'une organisation terroriste. Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire de Rush une fois vos expériences terminées ? Le livrer à l'Alliance Luxienne ? À Kiva ? »

Telford détourna les yeux. « Avec ou sans moi, il aurait été une cible. J'aurais au moins pu essayer de le protéger de Kiva. »

« Bien sûr » fit sèchement Young. « Je suis certain que vous auriez fait un _excellent_ garde du corps. »

« Qu'est qu'il vous a raconté ? » redemanda Telford. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté pour que vous lui fassiez confiance à ce point ? »

« C'est entre lui et moi. »

« Vous faites une erreur. Faire confiance à Rush n'amène jamais rien de bon. »

La migraine de Young flirtait avec des sommets encore jamais atteints et il commençait à voir le sol ondoyer sous ses pieds. Il aurait aimé poursuivre cet interrogatoire en règle mais la raison lui dictait de couper court avant qu'il finisse évanoui sur le sol.

« Ce petit jeu a assez duré, David » décréta-il. « J'ai d'autres rendez-vous qui m'attendent. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me _congédier_. »

« C'est précisément ce que je viens de faire. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez. Restez enfermé dans cette salle aussi longtemps que vous voulez. »

Young sortit sa radio. « Sergent » dit-il. « Ouvrez la porte, je vous prie. »

Le sas s'ouvrit dans un chuintement.

« Everett » le rappela Telford en s'avançant rapidement vers lui. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

Young se retourna à moitié pour regarder Telford, s'efforçant d'éclaircir sa vision floue.

« Ne nous contactez pas » intima-t-il. « On vous recontactera. »

Il actionna l'interrupteur du sas, enfermant Telford dans le poste de communication. Il s'autorisa enfin à afficher sa faiblesse. S'aidant du mur, il se dirigea vers Greer et Rush, se sentant déjà incroyablement mieux qu'il ne l'avait été en compagnie de Telford.

« Gâchette, percuteur » énumérait sèchement Greer. « Allez. A ce rythme, vous n'êtes pas prêt de battre votre _pathétique_ record personnel de quarante-sept secondes. Mon cousin de quatorze ans fait mieux. » Greer et Rush étaient assis à même le sol, les composants du P90 démonté de Greer étalés autour d'eux. Le sergent avait empoigné la veste de Rush à deux mains pour le retenir alors que, penché en avant, le scientifique essayait vaguement de remonter l'arme.

« Allez, Doc. Faut vous y mettre maintenant. Culasse, module de visée » cingla Greer en voyant arriver Young avec soulagement. Le colonel se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'eux et, quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rush, les gestes du scientifique gagnèrent soudain en précision. La crosse et le chargeur s'agencèrent promptement sous ses doigts habiles.

« Détente, armature » gronda Greer. « Vous en êtes déjà à trente secondes. »

« Je sais, merci » rétorqua Rush avec irritation. Young vit Greer se détendre un peu plus, desserrant lentement sa prise sur la veste du scientifique. Rush termina d'assembler le P90 et Greer consulta sa montre. « Trente-quatre secondes » annonça-t-il. « J'aurais eu le temps de vous tuer au moins trois fois. »

« Content pour vous » fit sèchement Rush.

« Va falloir que vous vous entrainiez sérieusement. _Chloé_ fait mieux que vous. _Beaucoup_ mieux. »

« Le cours est terminé ? » jeta sarcastiquement Rush.

« Pour le moment » susurra Greer sur un ton d'avertissement.

« Merci, sergent » intervint doucement Young en aidant Rush à se relever. « Scott ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. » Greer hocha la tête et partit se poster devant le sas.

Young reporta son attention sur Rush qui s'était adossé à la cloison de la coursive, les yeux mi-clos. « Des nouvelles intéressantes ? » questionna le scientifique.

« En quelque sorte » répondit prudemment Young. Il se retira partiellement de son esprit pour maintenir ses pensées hors de portée. Quand le regard de Rush se voila, il se sentit légèrement coupable. Le scientifique cligna exagérément des yeux pour chasser son apathie. « Vous ne vouliez pas analyser l'IA du Destiny ? »

Rush hocha la tête, visiblement sur le point de s'effondrer. « Il faut qu'on aille en salle de contrôle » dit-il. « Je vais devoir faire ça à l'ancienne. »

« A l'ancienne ? » répéta Young en se penchant pour ramasser le portable du scientifique.

« Par ordinateur » précisa Rush. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur ses béquilles alors qu'ils parcouraient lentement les coursives.

« Parce qu'il y a une autre option ? »

« Oui. Se passer d'ordinateur » répondit Rush sans plus d'explications. « Je ne pense pas que vous réussirez à me ramener si je m'essaie à ça maintenant. »

« Ah » fit Young.

-oOo-

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que Rush s'assurait que le processeur principal du Destiny n'avait pas été endommagé. Young était pratiquement sûr qu'il y aurait passé la nuit si Eli ne s'était pas manifesté en cours de route pour proposer ses services. Entre temps, TJ avait fait une apparition pour les forcer à avaler un rapide diner. Elle avait même réussi à prendre la tension artérielle de Rush sans qu'il en fasse toute une histoire.

« Couchez-le dès que vous le pourrez » avait-elle murmuré à Young en s'en allant.

Young patienta encore une demi-heure après le départ de TJ, juste pour le principe, puis il se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Rush. « Comment ça avance ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune avarie » marmonna Rush. « Nulle part. » Il avait l'air perplexe.

« C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? » dit Young en ravalant un bâillement.

« Il doit pourtant y avoir un problème quelque part » reprit distraitement Rush.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas venue me parler. »

« L'IA du Destiny ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Vous pensez que c'est à cause de moi ? » questionna doucement Young. « Peut-être qu'elle viendra vous voir quand vous serez seul. »

« Possible. » Rush leva les yeux sur lui. « J'espère. »

« Allez » décida Young. « Vous avez l'air au bout du rouleau. Vous ne réussirez à rien dans cet état. Vous vous occuperez de ça demain. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée » contra Rush. Pourtant, quand Young le hissa d'autorité sur ses pieds, il ne résista pas. Young saisit le bras du scientifique et le passa par dessus ses propres épaules en faisant attention à ne pas lui tordre le poignet plus que nécessaire. « Je peux marcher tout seul » protesta Rush.

« Je sais » répondit Young.

Marcher jusqu'aux quartiers de Young fut une épreuve aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Rush était indiscutablement à moitié inconscient.

« Je vais dormir par terre » marmonna le scientifique.

« Non, je ne crois pas » répliqua Young.

Rush le repoussa faiblement, cherchant à s'installer sur le sol. « Je ne dormirai pas dans votre lit » s'obstina-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord » fit Young en le trainant jusqu'au lit. « Je prends le lit, je vous laisse le sol. Restez tranquille juste une minute, le temps que je jette un œil à vos pieds. » Il força Rush à s'assoir sur le lit et se pencha pour lui enlever ses chaussures, dénouant doucement les lacets avant de les retirer. Il vérifia rapidement que du sang ne tâchait pas les bandages que TJ avait faits. De là, il ne lui fut pas extrêmement difficile de faire passer les jambes du scientifique par dessus le bord du lit et de l'allonger correctement.

« Non » protesta faiblement Rush.

« Oh que si » rétorqua Young. « Ce soir, vous dormez dans mon lit. Faites-vous une raison. »

Young enleva ses propres rangers et retira sa veste avant de s'allonger à son tour, prenant soin de laisser un espace d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres entre eux. En dépit de son épuisement, il lui fallut un certain temps pour trouver le sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Un chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à traduire. A la lecture, j'étais perpétuellement pliée de rire et j'ai le regret - non, je déconne - d'avouer que ça ne s'est pas arrangé à la traduction. Loin s'en faut. J'espère vraiment que la version française est au moins moitié aussi drôle que la version originale. Imaginer Rush, Young et Greer affronter bravement la situation absolument improbable où _**CleanWhiteRoom**_ et son sadisme notoire les ont fourrés est absolument tordant. Bon. Peut-être aussi qu'il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup... Bref. Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est une parenthèse de légèreté au coeur de FoD, un instant d'égarement où l'auteur s'est permis de joyeusement péter les plombs. Fans de Stargate, réjouissez-vous, car l'humour décapant de la série n'est pas tout à fait mort avec la franchise...

**Duval87.** Contente de te retrouver, fidèle lectrice, et heureuse de constater que les bugs à répétition de ffnet n'étaient qu'une mauvaise passe. Prions le dieu du web de ne pas nous expédier de nouvelles perturbations avant longtemps. Oui, le dernier chapitre était mignon. On sens que la relation entre Young et Rush commence à évoluer, ils ne sont plus aussi prompts à se sauter à la gorge qu'avant. La lassitude y est pour beaucoup ceci dit. Il leur reste beaucoup de chemin à parcourir et, comme Mitterand le disait si bien, la route est droite mais qu'est-ce que la pente est rude ! Un jour, ces deux-là s'apercevront qu'ils sont effectivement complémentaires. Les deux faces d'une même pièce si on peut dire. Rush, appuyer là où ça fait mal ? Jamais de la vie. *S'étouffe.* Bien évidemment qu'il est et qu'il reste à claquer, sinon, on serait sûrement déçus. Nicholas Rush est insupportable par nature. Quant au petit jeu auquel s'adonne Young... Pour ma part, je lui donne raison. Si je partageait _l'esprit_ de quelqu'un, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui risque de me tomber sur le coin du nez. Disons que son sens de l'initiative fait partie de son charme. Il a joué et, pour le coup, il a gagné. On n'est plus très loin d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire d'ailleurs. L'énigme Telford/Rush sera levée dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, que les fangirls se réjouissent, Young et Rush dorment dans le même lit ! Qu'elles en profitent car le smut n'est pas pour tout de suite. Quant à celles qui attendent un lemon, qu'elles brident leur fantasmes : _CleanWhiteRoom_ verse dans le yaoi mais pas dans l'explicite. Donc... Pas de sexe ! Ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que la suite ne sera pas intense... Bref. Bonne lecture à toi et à la revoyure !

**pf59.** Et oui, Rush fume ! C'est canoniquement avéré, _CleanWhiteRoom _n'invente rien. Il est explicitement dit dans SGU que Rush est un grand fumeur et un grand buveur de café. Ce qui explique en partie pourquoi il a quasiment pété les plombs au début de la série puis est tombé dans les pommes au beau milieu de la salle d'embarquement : il était... en manque ! Et accessoirement, il subissait aussi une pression titanesque de la part du reste de l'équipage. Aussi. Mais passons. Hm. Je comprends que les chapitres puissent te paraitre courts- c'est toujours le cas avec les bonnes histoires - mais traduire un morceau comme FoD m'a au moins prouvé une chose : en fait, les chapitres sont LONGS. Garanti sur facture. En traduire un seul représente des heures de travail et ce n'est pas comme si je ne maîtrisais pas l'anglais... Que quelqu'un surprenne Rush et Young au lit ? *Ricane.* Prend ton pied, mon ami, car ça va effectivement arriver. Inutile de préciser que le malheureux témoin de cette improbable scène va nous faire un léger bug système... Quant à savoir qui sera le soumis, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que le mystère restera entier. L'auteur n'a pas eu la clémence de nous éclairer sur ce point. Comme je viens de le dire à _Duval87_, FoD... ne contient pas de sexe explicite ! J'espère que ce spoil ne te dissuadera pas pour autant de suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout. En attendant, profite bien de ce chapitre 11 parce que, personnellement, c'est sans doute l'un de mes préférés !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal reste incontestablement Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** Loin de moi l'idée de vous spoiler mais je tiens à vous prévenir : ce chapitre est légèrement différent des précédents. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez l'aimer. Vu que j'écris pour le fandom Stargate et que ce genre de situation est récurrent dans la série, je me suis permis de me réapproprier le concept. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je retournerai à mes classiques dès le chapitre suivant.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 11  
**

Quand Young se réveilla le lendemain matin, Rush était déjà réveillé. Assis au bord du lit, le dos voûté et les lunettes bien en place sur le nez, il se massait distraitement la nuque en regardant fixement le mur. Ses pensées se résumaient à un tourbillon d'images mais, pour une fois, Young put en saisir certaines – un paysage gris en bord de mer où la silhouette de Gloria se découpait sur fond de ciel terne, une pièce intégralement envahie de chiffres avec des symboles mathématiques gribouillés sur les papiers, les tableaux blancs et les fenêtres. Les images avaient beau être nettes, Young échouait à trouver ce qui les liaient. Leur signification restait aussi obscure qu'elle l'avait toujours été.

Rush ressentit la soudaine intrusion dans ses pensées et se tourna vers Young en hochant légèrement la tête. « Le... » Le scientifique s'interrompit, aussi surpris que Young des difficultés qu'il éprouvait à passer de l'Ancien à l'anglais. Il fronça les sourcils et fit un rapide geste de la main qui évoquait un cercle traversé par une ligne. « Rayon d'action. Le rayon d'action du lien a augmenté. »

« Vous l'avez testé » constata sèchement Young. « Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, pas vrai ? »

« Évidemment que non. » Rush esquissa un sourire en coin. « J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que nous disposons désormais de cinq mètres d'espace vital. »

Young haussa un sourcil.

« Bon, d'accord » admit Rush. « Cinq mètres, grand maximum. Sachant que la distance entre votre lit et votre salle de bain n'excède pas les quatre mètres, je pouvais raisonnablement me permettre d'aller me brosser les dents tout seul. »

« Je suppose que c'est bon signe. »

Rush haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

Young le scruta attentivement. Le scientifique réessaya de se masser la nuque, sans grand succès étant donné que son poignet était encore prisonnier de l'attelle que lui avait posée TJ. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Young avait l'impression qu'il essayait désespérément d'éviter son regard.

« Écoutez » débuta prudemment Young. « Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je me doute que vous auriez préféré vous réveiller dans vos quartiers mais vous vous êtes pratiquement effondré. Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser dormir par terre. »

« Non, vous avez bien fait » murmura Rush. « Merci. »

Young haussa bien haut les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » grogna Rush en le regardant enfin. « La politesse est un concept qu'il m'arrive de mettre en pratique. »

« Est-ce que... » Young s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question. Il se redressa en position assise. « Comment vous vivez tout ça ? Ça va ? »

« C'est sans importance. »

« Rush. »

Rush posa un regard amusé sur Young, un sourire en coin glissant rapidement sur ses lèvres. « Le pire, c'est que vous en avez vraiment quelque chose à faire. » Il détourna les yeux. « Je peux le sentir. »

« Je me fais du soucis pour vous » admit doucement Young.

« Vous ne devriez pas » trancha Rush d'une voix étonnamment calme.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Young.

« Écoutez, colonel, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet » répondit Rush et Young tressaillit légèrement en l'entendant utiliser son grade. Le scientifique ne pouvait pas se montrer plus formel. Young eut l'impression d'être revenu sur Icarus auprès du très froid et très professionnel Dr Nicholas Rush. Toutes ses interactions avec Rush s'étaient alors limitées à ce type d'échanges – distants, impersonnels, avec en prime cette désagréable impression que le mathématicien savait plus de choses qu'il voulait bien le dire. « Mais franchement » reprit Rush. « Je ne vais pas gentiment discuter de mes états d'âme avec un type qui n'a jamais raté une occasion de me nuire. »

Young essaya de ne pas laisser son irritation dicter son comportement. « Je pourrais en dire autant de vous. »

« Exact » concéda Rush. « J'ai essayé de saper votre autorité en vous faisant accuser de meurtre. J'ai orchestré une mutinerie pour me débarrasser de vous en espérant secrètement que votre destitution pourrait _empêcher_ ce vaisseau d'être _détruit _par les aliens qui ont enlevé Chloé. J'ai craqué le code maître et j'ai gardé le contrôle exclusif de tous les systèmes pendant des _mois_ sans en _parler_ à personne, sans que personne ne s'en _doute_. » Rush eut un rictus amer. « Mon comportement n'a pas été des plus exemplaires non plus, je vous l'accorde. »

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? » le coupa brutalement Young en espérant éviter une énumération par le menu de ses propres fautes.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut éventuellement cohabiter » fit tranquillement Rush. « Mais que je ne vous ferai jamais confiance. Et que _vous_ ne me ferez jamais confiance non plus. Donc ne venez pas me demander de vous raconter ce que je ressens. Si je découvre des informations pertinentes sur le plan tactique, je vous les transmettrais. Pour le reste... » Il s'interrompit en secouant négligemment une main. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus clair.

« Je comprends. Vraiment. » Young marqua une pause. « Mais, que ça vous plaise ou non, on est tous les deux dans le même bateau. Littéralement. »

Rush haussa évasivement les épaules.

« Écoutez. Je sais que le Destiny vampirise votre énergie. Il vous épuise et son IA n'y peut rien, même si elle essaye de vous protéger. Et lutter contre l'attraction du vaisseau ne fait pas que vous fatiguer. Je le sais. Je sais que vous en _souffrez_. Ça vous fait mal, peut-être même que ça vous tue. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que vous n'en avez rien à faire. On dirait que vous pensez que ça n'a absolument _aucune_ importance. Vous savez, je me demande sérieusement ce qui va encore nous tomber sur le coin du nez quand on atteindra cette fameuse structure énergétique. »

Rush resta silencieux un moment. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez d'insinuer » dit-il enfin. Sa voix était à peine audible et ses pensées s'agitaient dans tous les sens, privées de cohérence. « Mais si vous croyez que je... » Il s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, l'air incrédule et blessé. « Que je compte _abandonner_ l'équipage, que je me fiche de ce qui peut arriver à tous ces gens, alors... » Rush détourna les yeux. Son esprit s'éloigna soudain de celui de Young, attiré par le Destiny dont la présence n'était plus ténébreuse mais d'une luminosité aveuglante.

Elle était fascinante. Fascinante et terrifiante.

« Rush » s'alarma Young. Il empoigna le scientifique par les épaules et le secoua, une énorme boule d'angoisse se formant dans son ventre alors qu'il combattait l'attraction du vaisseau de toutes ses forces. « Je ne suis pas en train de vous accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je veux seulement que vous me parliez. J'essaye de vous _aider_. »

Les yeux de Rush restèrent obstinément clos.

« Laissez-moi vous aider » implora Young. « Je vous en prie. »

La radio de Young grésilla et la voix de Scott s'éleva dans le silence. « Colonel, ici le lieutenant Scott. Répondez s'il vous plait. »

« Bordel » marmonna Young en lâchant Rush.

« J'écoute » dit-il en essayant d'éliminer toute trace d'irritation de sa voix. Rush était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, la tête enfouie entre les mains, comme si enfoncer impitoyablement ses doigts dans ses tempes pouvait suffire à l'empêcher de céder aux sirènes du Destiny.

« On a une urgence dans un des laboratoires. Apparemment, ils ont activé une machine qui pourrait bien être dangereuse. Aucune idée de ce à quoi elle sert, j'attends de plus amples informations. »

Young soupira, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Rush. « Une idée de ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-il sans brusquerie. Il n'était pas certain d'obtenir une réponse.

« Il faut d'abord que j'aille voir. Je ne suis pas omniscient. » répondit sèchement Rush. Le scientifique semblait avoir opté pour la politique de l'autruche, essayant de se comporter comme si son esprit n'était pas écartelé entre Young et le Destiny.

Young le regarda un moment et, la gorge nouée, le laissa s'enterrer dans sa fragile parodie de normalité. « Quelle modestie » commenta-t-il.

« J'arrive » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Scott.

La radio de Rush s'activa. « Dr Rush, ici Brody. Répondez, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui » cingla Rush. « Une technologie s'est activée dans un des labos, je sais. Qui a fait la connerie cette fois ? »

« Volker et moi » avoua Brody d'un ton d'excuse.

« Ne touchez plus à rien, j'arrive. »

« D'accord, mais vous devriez vous ramener en vitesse. Ce truc est en train de charger. »

« Sans blague » grogna sèchement Rush en se levant. Il semblait avoir retrouvé une partie de son énergie habituelle.

« Vous êtes sûr d'être en état de vous occuper de ça ? » questionna Young. « Je peux demander à Eli d'y aller à votre place si vous voulez. »

Rush lui jeta un regard dégoûté et s'avança vers les portes.

Il leur fallut six minutes pour attendre le laboratoire incriminé. Quand ils franchirent le sas, ils virent Brody, Volker et Eli camper devant un terminal de banque de données, à quelques mètres d'un appareil encastré dans la surface plane d'une table à quatre pieds. Greer et Scott étaient postés à gauche des portes, surveillant attentivement des yeux les glyphes qui luisaient d'une lueur bleuâtre sur le dessus de l'appareil.

« Salut » fit Eli en les voyant arriver. « Je préfère le dire, des fois que. Je n'ai _rien_ fait. »

Rush lui adressa un regard sceptique de derrière ses lunettes.

« D'accord, peut-être que si je n'avais pas essayé d'interrompre le chargement en coupant la connexion entre ce machin et le réseau interne du Destiny, on aurait encore accès aux commandes, et peut-être que si on avait encore accès aux commandes, vous auriez pu désactiver le susdit machin, mais... »

« Mais ? » insista Rush.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai activé en premier lieu. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr » fit distraitement Rush. « Comment ça vous n'avez _plus_ accès aux commandes ? »

« La malédiction du champ de force a encore frappé » grommela sombrement Eli.

Rush se dirigea vers l'appareil, Young sur les talons. Le scientifique s'arrêta devant le panneau de commande et avança prudemment la main vers les glyphes scintillants. Quand l'attelle improvisée de son poignet s'approcha du champ de force, il s'illumina sur une surface d'une dizaine de centimètres carrés. La portion visible ondoya furieusement sous sa main.

/?/ projeta Young sans prendre la peine de formuler sa question.

/Dommage / soupira Rush. /J'espérais que ce champ de force ne _me _repousserait pas./

/Ne _vous _repousserait pas ? C'est un _champ de force_, bordel./

Rush l'ignora. Il se pencha par-dessus l'appareil pour examiner la face arrière, cherchant un point d'accès aux dispositifs internes. Il passa adroitement ses doigts sur la surface lisse et trouva presque immédiatement le panneau amovible. Le cache lui tomba dans les mains sans qu'il ait cherché à le retirer manuellement, exposant des circuits scintillant de la même lueur bleuâtre que les glyphes. Rush posa la pièce à côté de l'appareil et s'assit maladroitement sur le sol, essayant de ne pas rouvrir les plaies de ses pieds. Young l'imita et se laissa tomber à genoux pour inspecter l'intérieur.

/Rendez-moi service et allez surveiller les moniteurs pendant que je m'occupe de ça./

/C'est loin / fit remarquer Young. /Il y a au moins cinq mètres entre vos écrans et ce machin. Peut-être même plus./

/Écoutez, colonel, ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser. Cette chose est en train de charger et, croyez-moi, ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de découvrir à quoi elle sert. »

« Très bien » murmura Young en prenant appui sur l'épaule de Rush pour se relever.

/Qu'est-ce que je suis censé surveiller au fait ?/

/_Vous_ n'avez pas besoin de surveiller quoi que ce soit. _Je_ vais surveiller les moniteurs à travers vous. Pendant que je règle le problème.. »

Quand Young atteignit le terminal de la banque de donnée, le sang lui battait aux oreilles. Il remarqua que Greer s'était spontanément déplacé pour venir se poster à côté de Rush. Young lui adressa un subtil hochement de tête avant de se pencher sur les données qui intéressaient Rush.

/L'image est bonne ?/ projeta-t-il aussi fort qu'il put.

/Correcte / répondit Rush. Sa projection mentale était faible mais nette.

« Vous vous en sortez ? » cria Eli en direction de Rush. « L'appareil est toujours en train de charger. »

« J'ai commencé i peine trois minutes » cingla Rush. « Je suis mathématicien, pas magicien. »

« Non, je demande parce que le niveau de charge a l'air de se stabiliser. »

« Ce qui veut dire que ? » questionna sèchement Young en clignant des yeux pour garder les idées claires.

« Que ce machin va probablement se déclencher. »

« Rush » s'exclama Young. « Ramenez vos fesses. »

/Une minute./

« Greer » ordonna Young. « Éloignez-le de cette chose. _Maintenant_. »

Au moment où Greer s'avançait pour empoigner le dos de la veste de Rush, l'appareil s'illumina brutalement, projetant un flash de lumière bleue aveuglant.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 1, minute : 0**

Young ouvrit les yeux et constata que Rush était déjà réveillé et habillé de pied en cap. Assis au bord du lit, le scientifique agrippait furieusement les draps, la tête relevée. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et s'agitaient frénétiquement dans leurs orbites, passant d'un point imaginaire à un autre sur le mur d'en face. On l'aurait cru sous amphétamines. Ses pensées était décousues, son esprit déconnecté et son humeur instable.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda prudemment Young.

Rush se retourna pour le regarder, ses cheveux retombant devant ses lunettes. Le scientifique scrutait son visage, y cherchant il ne savait quoi.

« Vous avez l'heure ? » questionna Rush comme si la réponse revêtait une importance capitale.

Young consulta sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. « Huit heure quarante-sept, pourquoi ? »

Rush le regarda fixement, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » s'inquiéta Young en se redressant en position assise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Vous n'avez pas l'air... »

« La dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? » l'interrompit brutalement Rush.

« M'être endormi ? » tenta Young. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

« Et merde » cracha Rush en bondissant sur ses pieds. « Bordel. Je vais les tuer. Je vais les _tuer_. »

« Houla » fit Young. « Du calme. »

Rush empoigna sa radio. « Eli » aboya-t-il. « Eli, réponds. » Il n'attendit même pas une seconde avant de réitérer. « Eli, réponds-moi _immédiatement_. »

« Ouais, ouais, à moi aussi vous m'avez manqué » répondit enfin la voix d'Eli. « J'adorerais vous entendre me gueuler dessus, croyez-moi, mais vous allez devoir attendre un peu. On est comme qui dirait occupés par ici. Volker et Brody viennent juste de trouver un appareil non-référencé et j'ai l'impression qu'il est _activé_. C'est en train de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas trop quoi. Charger, peut-être ? »

« Dis-moi que tu te rappelles des quinze dernières minutes » cingla Rush. « Dis-moi que tu te souviens du flash de lumière bleue. »

« Euh » bredouilla Eli. « Vous vous souvenez de mon échelle des trucs flippants ? J'en ai aussi une pour les gens cinglés. Vous venez de décrocher un bon huit sur dix, je préfère vous le dire franchement. »

/Je confirme / renchérit Young en essayant de projeter un peu de calme dans les pensées agitées de Rush. /Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?/

Rush regardait sa radio d'un air déprimé.

« Cinglé ou pas, on aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main » reprit Eli. « Si vous pouviez descendre jeter un œil, ça nous arrangerait. »

« Rush » insista doucement Young. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Rush lui envoya une série d'images. Young vit un appareil encastré dans une table à quatre pieds, des glyphes luisant faiblement à sa surface. Puis, il y eut une explosion aveuglante de lumière bleue et Rush se retrouva à nouveau dans les quartiers de Young, assis à côté de sa silhouette encore endormie.

/On peut savoir ce que je suis censé comprendre ?/

/Actuellement, vous et moi évoluons sur deux référentiels différents./ Le scientifique était clairement hors de lui et Young réceptionna avec difficulté la projection suivante. Rush l'avait expédiée violemment, hargneusement. Il s'agissait d'un graphique en trois dimensions sur lequel plusieurs corps ponctuels se déplaçaient selon des trajectoires qui le laissaient perplexe. /Regardez. T(b)-T(a) ne peut PAS être égal T(b)'-T(a)'./

La prise en défaut de cette inéquation semblait exagérément enrager le scientifique et l'absence de réaction de Young n'arrangeait rien. Rush _sentait_ que le colonel ne saisissait pas l'importance cruciale de ce qu'il lui expliquait. /Nos axes temporels ne sont pas SYNCHRONES / simplifia Rush. Il était à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation et essayait désespérément de se calmer pour exposer clairement le problème. /Le temps est une variable réversible, au même titre que l'espace, et cet abruti de _Volker_ vient de provoquer un rétro-saut temporel d'environ quinze minutes qui affecte tout le monde sauf _moi_./

Rush faisait douloureusement les cents pas à côté du lit et Young sentit sa gorge se nouer.

/Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens / projeta-t-il doucement. /Soyez raisonnable. Asseyez-vous, qu'on puisse discuter de tout ça calmement./

/Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ? _Je parle encore correctement ANGLAIS, non ?_ Vraiment, colonel, partager un _lien mental_ avec vous m'est d'une grande utilité./

/Ce n'est pas le sujet./

/Non, en effet. Pour faire simple, vous êtes actuellement coincé dans une sorte de boucle temporelle. Vous revivez un intervalle de quinze à vingt minutes qui s'est _déjà_ produit. Ce qui, pour une raison encore inconnue, n'est PAS mon cas./

Young fixa Rush incrédulité. /Écoutez, vous avez subi pas mal de pression ces derniers temps, il est probable que ce ne soit qu'une _impression_ et que vous.../

/Passez-moi votre montre./

/Vous devez d'abord vous calmer / répliqua Young en essayant de projeter autant de calme que possible dans l'esprit du scientifique.

« Passez-moi votre montre, bordel » aboya Rush. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il attendait impatiemment que Young s'exécute, la main tendue. « Vous me faites perdre mon temps. »

Young déboucla lentement sa montre en surveillant Rush d'un œil méfiant.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire » reprit sèchement Rush. Le scientifique essaya d'écarter les doigts de Young pour retirer lui même la montre mais ses attelles l'en empêchèrent.

Quand Young termina d'enfiler ses rangers et sa veste, Rush cavalait déjà dans la coursive, mettant à mal la limite de cinq mètres que leur imposait leur lien. Young le rattrapa aisément et ils atteignirent le laboratoire en cinq minutes. Brody, Volker et Eli campaient devant un terminal de banque de données, à quelques mètres de l'appareil que Young avait vu dans la projection mentale de Rush. Scott était posté à gauche des portes, surveillant attentivement des yeux les glyphes qui luisaient d'un lueur bleuâtre sur le dessus de l'appareil.

Rush passa à côté des trois scientifiques sans même les regarder, se dirigeant vers la face arrière de la machine.

« Salut » lança Eli au dos de Rush. « Content de vous voir aussi, merci d'avoir daigné vous déplacer. »

« Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'a activé » suggéra Brody en regardant Young du coin de l'œil. « Quand on est arrivés, l'appareil était déjà en train de fonctionner. Quelqu'un l'a forcément démarré. »

/Donc c'est de _votre_ faute ?/ projeta Young en s'approchant de Rush. /Vous avez activé ce machin pendant la dernière boucle et maintenant vous ne savez pas comment l'arrêter, c'est ça ?/

/Cette question est si incroyablement stupide que je serais tenté de ne pas y répondre mais, comme ce genre de choses vous passe à vingt milles au-dessus de la tête, je vais faire un effort. La réponse est non, je n'ai _pas_ activé ce _foutu_ appareil. J'étais assis _inutilement _dans _vos_ quartiers, je _refusais_ de vous déballer mes états d'âmes et _vous_ m'accusiez _encore _de comploter je ne sais quel plan machiavélique qui mettrait en danger tout l'équipage. Pour changer. Bordel. Parfois, je me demande comment vous faites pour ne pas en avoir assez de débiter les mêmes _conneries_ à _longueur de temps_. Qu'est-ce qui ne vous revient pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je passe ma vie à préparer des coups foireux ?/

/Vous exagérez / lui renvoya Young. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la moitié de ce à quoi Rush faisait référence mais, en revanche, il était certain à quatre-vingt dix pourcents que le scientifique était suffisamment enragé pour ne plus penser clairement.

A cet instant, un Greer visiblement perturbé fit irruption dans le laboratoire, ses mains serrant fermement son P90.

« Sergent ? » s'étonna Young.

« Colonel, ça va vous paraître dingue, mais je crois... » Greer pinça les lèvres. « Je crois que ce _machin _s'est déjà déclenché une fois » reprit-il en pointant deux doigts en direction de la table.

Avant que Young puisse répondre, Rush releva brusquement la tête et une vague de soulagement fit vibrer le lien. « Sergent » appela Rush en faisant le tour de l'appareil. « Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ouais » confirma sombrement Greer. « Je commençais à croire que j'étais le seul. »

« Attrapez ça » fit Rush en jetant à Greer la montre qu'il avait empruntée à Young. « On doit savoir deux choses : combien de temps dure la boucle et si les changements durables n'affectent que cette machine. Vous avez un couteau ? »

Greer jeta un regard hésitant à Young.

« Pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'un _couteau_ ? » demanda Young.

« Pour m'ouvrir les veines et abréger mes souffrances. D'autres questions ? »

« Calmez-vous, bordel. »

« Je vous emmerde colonel. Je vous emmerde tous. Greer, passez-moi ce couteau. »

Greer dégaina son couteau et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Rush. Le scientifique était assis à même le sol, les bras enfoncés jusqu'aux coudes dans les entrailles de l'appareil. « Vous avez oublié de dire _s'il vous plait _» commenta Greer. Il s'accroupit souplement au niveau de Rush et lui tendit le couteau, manche en avant.

Rush saisit l'arme sans un mot et s'en servit pour trancher le ruban adhésif qui maintenait ses attelles en place.

/Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée / projeta Young d'un ton désapprobateur. /Elles sont là pour une bonne raison./

Rush l'ignora. Avec précaution, il s'entailla légèrement la paume de la main puis tendit le couteau à Young. « Faites la même chose » ordonna-t-il.

« Pour quoi faire exactement ? »

« Pour déterminer s'il y a réinitialisation physique quand l'appareil se déclenche. Si j'ai raison et que nos référentiels sont discontinus mais colocalisés, votre coupure disparaitra et pas la mienne. »

« Le niveau de charge se stabilise » s'affola Eli.

« Le chrono » aboya Rush à l'adresse de Greer.

« Seize minutes et quarante-huit... »

Young ferma les yeux, aveuglé par le brutal flash de lumière bleue qui lui agressa soudain les rétines.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 2, minute : 0**

« Bordel de merde » hurla Rush. Le cri et le fracas des béquilles heurtant le mur réveillèrent Young en sursaut. « Dix-sept minutes, c'est _beaucoup_ _trop court_. » Il se retourna pour regarder le lit et, accessoirement, son deuxième occupant. « Faites-moi voir votre main » exigea-t-il.

« Vous êtes devenu _cinglé_ ? » lui demanda Young.

« Taisez-vous et faites-moi voir ça » répondit sombrement Rush en empoignant le poignet gauche de Young et retournant sa main, paume vers le haut. Il plaça sa propre paume à côté de celle de Young et les examina d'un œil critique. Young remarqua que Rush avait une petite coupure à la base du poignet et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait réussit à se débarrasser de ses attelles.

« Je le savais » marmonna Rush en ignorant complètement la mine ahurie de Young.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 3, minute : 11**

« Rush » s'exclama Greer alors qu'ils atteignaient le laboratoire. « Onze minutes ? Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça si vous voulez avoir le temps de désactiver ce machin. »

« Comme si je ne le savais pas » cingla Rush. « Vous savez quoi ? La prochaine fois, c'est _vous _qui lui expliquerez. On verra si vous faites mieux. »

Young croisa les bras et regarda Rush avec insistance. « Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que Greer avait aussi échappé à votre boucle temporelle. »

« Merci pour cette remarque constructive, colonel. Je ne manquerai pas de le mentionner quand je vous expliquerai _encore_ la situation dans _six foutues minutes_. »

« Les gars, désolé d'interrompre votre concours de vannes » intervint Eli. « Mais je viens de m'apercevoir que le Destiny n'est pas là où il devrait être. On est en avance de huit cent millions de kilomètres sur la trajectoire prévue. »

« Oh, regardez » ironisa Rush. « Une preuve objective que je ne suis _pas_ en train de disjoncter. Formidable. »

« Rush » gronda Young en perdant rapidement patience.

« Contentez-vous de désactiver ce fichu machin avant qu'on sorte de VSL » coupa Greer.

« Bonne idée, sergent, merci beaucoup. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour me seconder. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vos _brillants conseils_. »

« Quels trucs tordus vous a fait subir votre mère pour faire de vous un si parfait connard ? » fit Greer avec incrédulité.

« Parce que vous êtes un paradigme de vertu, peut-être ? »

Greer franchit l'espace qui les séparaient en trois grandes enjambées et s'accroupit à côté de Rush, l'empoignant par le devant de sa veste pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Young s'avança, à deux doigts d'intervenir.

« Non » siffla Greer. « Je ne suis pas un paradigme de vertu et je le sais. J'ai de sacrées casseroles au cul, Doc, okay ? Et je parie ma _ration de fruits_ que vous aussi. Alors si vous n'êtes pas foutu de me respecter, respectez le fait que je continue à me lever chaque putain de matin pour protéger votre petit cul et celui de tous les autres de l'Alliance Luxienne, des insectes bouffeurs de viande et de toutes les autres saloperies qui traînent dans ce coin d'univers, pigé ? C'est bien la seule chose qu'on a en commun. »

Rush regarda longuement Greer.

Le sergent le relâcha et recula. « Désactivez cet engin. S'il vous plait. »

« J'y travaille. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 4, minute : 2**

« Écoutez, si ce que vous me racontez est vrai, alors pourquoi vous êtes encore assis là avec moi au lieu d'essayer de désactiver cet appareil ? » demanda Young en essayant de raisonner logiquement. « Ce n'est pas que je ne vous croie pas mais... »

Il fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. « C'est Greer » entendit-il à travers l'interphone.

« Entrez » dit-il sans réfléchir. Rush se tendit.

« Colonel, écoutez, ce que je vais dire va vous paraître dingue mais... » Greer fit irruption dans les appartements de Young avec son expression des mauvais jours. Il remarqua distraitement Rush, revint à Young puis s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant avec un temps de retard que le scientifique n'avait rien à faire assis sur le lit du colonel. Rush les regarda tous les deux par-dessus ses lunettes, ses cheveux lui retombant dans les yeux.

« Hm. Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir » fit Greer, l'air à la fois gêné et amusé.

« Heureux de voir qu'il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse, sergent » cingla Rush. « Petite précision. On ne couche pas ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? Parce qu'on dirait. »

« D'accord, _techniquement_, oui, on couche dans _le même lit_, mais ce n'est _pas_ la même chose. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal à prendre du bon temps » se défendit Greer.

« Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui prend du bon temps ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Young les fixa avec ahurissement. Durant plusieurs secondes, personne ne dit rien. Finalement, Young se racla la gorge. « Donc, euh, une boucle temporelle, c'est ça ? »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 6, minute : 16**

Young se tenait à quelques mètres de Rush, les bras croisés. A travers leur lien, il pouvait sentir la frustration et l'anxiété vriller l'esprit du scientifique. Rush était penché en avant, Greer au-dessus de lui pour éclairer les entrailles de l'appareil avec une torche. Young massa distraitement ses poignets douloureux, sachant pertinemment que les élancements ne se calmeraient pas pour autant.

Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Il y avait trop d'explications à donner, trop de temps de perdu inutilement et pas assez de marge de manœuvre pour que Rush puisse désactiver l'appareil. Cette boucle-ci, il avait réussi à se ménager sept minutes de travail, ce qui représentait un score respectable mais restait largement insuffisant pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'une technologie Ancienne encore non-référencée. Le problème était simple. Rush et Greer n'étaient pas plus doués l'un que l'autre pour formuler des explications à la fois concises et crédibles sans passer pour des cinglés.

« Eh » fit Young. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre mais j'aurais une suggestion pour la prochaine fois que... Vous savez, pour votre prochain essai. »

« Dites toujours » rétorqua sombrement Rush.

« Je pense que la gravité de la situation justifie une approche un peu moins diplomatique » lâcha Young en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une bêtise monumentale.

« Vingt secondes » annonça Greer.

Young dégaina son Beretta et le tendit à un Rush passablement surpris. « Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir suggéré ce genre de méthode. C'est valable pour vous aussi, sergent. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 7, minute : 0**

Young ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le canon de son propre Beretta.

« Désolé pour ça, colonel » fit Rush en ayant tout sauf l'air désolé et en semblant, en vérité, plutôt satisfait de lui-même. « Mais il faut qu'on y aille. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 8, minute : 6**

« Messieurs » cria Greer en engageant un chargeur dans son P90. « Ceci est une _boucle temporelle_. On essaye d'arranger ça mais il ne nous reste plus que onze minutes avant la réinitialisation. Pour plus d'efficacité, je vous demanderais de suivre à la lettre les règles suivantes. Numéro 1 : personne ne bouge. Numéro deux : _personne _ne déconcentre Rush. » Greer fit signe à Young de rejoindre l'équipe scientifique et le lieutenant Scott puis prit position devant Rush.

« Une boucle temporelle ? » répéta Eli. « C'est un canular ? »

« Rush et moi n'évoluons pas sur le même référentiel que vous, ou un truc comme ça, pigé ? » riposta Greer. Il se détourna d'Eli et regarda Rush s'assoir maladroitement.

« Ouais, bien sûr, c'est tout de suite plus crédible » grinça Eli.

/C'est _vous_ qui avez monté ce plan foireux, pas vrai ?/ projeta Young d'un ton venimeux en essayant d'ignorer les élancements douloureux qui lui transperçaient les pieds. /J'aimerais quand même savoir par quel _miracle _vous avez réussi à convaincre _Greer _de vous suivre sur ce coup-là./

/La ferme / cingla Rush.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 14, minute : 14**

« Désolé, Doc » marmonna Greer en levant les mains en l'air, les yeux fixés sur le lieutenant Scott qui braquait son Beretta directement sur son front.

« Vous prenez des civils en otage, vous manigancez je-ne-sais-quoi avec un appareil Ancien et, ensuite, c'est à _lui_ que vous venez présenter des excuses ? » s'exclama Young, atterré. Tout en parlant, il luttait pour immobiliser Rush sans le blesser, une tâche qui s'avérait être tout sauf simple. Rush s'obstinait à forcer et à se tortiller, déterminé à échapper à la sévère clé de bras de Young.

/Arrêtez / ordonna-t-il à Rush, pratiquement assis sur les reins du scientifique, une main maintenant la clé et l'autre pesant lourdement sur sa nuque.

« Rush » intervint Greer d'une voix insistante. « Rush, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Vous allez vous déboîter l'épaule et pour gagner quoi ? Trois malheureuses minutes ? Laissez-tomber. »

Sous les mains de Young, Rush se détendit lentement, un frisson courant le long de son dos.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 15, minute 0**

Young se réveilla pour trouver Rush allongé à côté de lui sur le lit, le regard vide.

« Eh » appela-t-il doucement. « Vous vous sentez bien ? » L'épaule et les poignets du scientifique étaient horriblement douloureux et on aurait dit que ses pieds avaient été impitoyablement tordus.

Rush ne répondit pas et Young s'assit en posant gentiment une main sur son épaule. Il se demanda vaguement où étaient passées ses attelles, pourquoi il portait ses rangers au lit et pourquoi il tenait... Minute. Est-ce que c'était _son _arme de service ?

« Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que si nous n'étions pas liés » débuta incompréhensiblement Rush. « Ma position ne serait pas réinitialisée à chaque fois. Mais elle l'est. Parce que la _vôtre _l'est aussi. »

« Je vais appeler TJ » décréta Young.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine » fit Rush d'un ton las. « Attendez simplement Greer. »

« D'accord. C'est définitif. Je vais appeler... »

Young fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Il se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Greer attendait dans la coursive, l'air profondément agacé. Il parut surpris de voir Young dans l'encadrement du sas.

« Sergent ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »

« Il ne se sent pas bien ? » demanda Greer, soudain inquiet. Il s'avança, se retint de justesse de pousser Young hors du passage et se contenta de le contourner pour entrer dans la pièce. Rush n'avait pas bougé. Il était encore allongé sur le dos, la main qui tenait le Beretta de Young trainant sans considération sur le sol.

« Je pense que je vais prendre une boucle de congé » soupira Rush alors que Greer s'asseyait par terre à côté du lit.

« Ouais » acquiesça Greer. « Je crois que vous en avez bien besoin. Il faut qu'on mange de toutes façons. Il est quoi ? Presque treize heures ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » leur demanda Young.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 16, minute : 0**

Young se réveilla pour trouver Rush en train de l'observer, le canon d'un Beretta négligemment appuyé contre son épaule gauche. Young se redressa à moitié et Rush resserra sa prise sur l'arme pour la braquer sur lui d'un geste las et peu convaincu.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » soupira-t-il.

Young ne répondit pas, préférant passer en revue les différentes façons de désarmer le scientifique. Toutes lui parurent inutilement violentes. Finalement, il se décida. Il se pencha lentement en avant et referma sa main sur celle de Rush, lui retirant l'arme sans rencontrer de résistance.

Rush soupira. « Il n'était pas chargé de toutes façons. Il ne l'a jamais été. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 20, minute : 10**

Greer aida Rush à s'assoir, une main le retenant par le devant de sa veste et l'autre pas le coude.

« Vous m'avez promis des explications » rappela Young en se penchant sur Rush.

« Et vous les aurez » répondit Greer en s'avançant vers Young pour le forcer à s'éloigner un peu du scientifique. « Mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, il faut le laisser faire son boulot. Faites-moi confiance. »

Young recula légèrement et chercha à atteindre l'esprit de Rush, lui envoyant son incompréhension en se passant de mots.

Pour toute réponse, il se fit sèchement congédier par Rush qui n'utilisa pas plus de mots que lui-même l'avait fait. Les pensées du scientifique tournoyaient sombrement. Il ne perçut qu'un obscur mélange de diagrammes et de syntagmes Anciens.

« Messieurs » fit Greer avec lassitude, les bras croisés et le ton monotone. On aurait dit qu'il récitait un discours mille fois répété. « Ceci est une boucle temporelle. Rush et moi évoluons sur un référentiel différent du vôtre, qui recommence indéfiniment toutes les dix-sept minutes au moment précis où cet appareil se déclenche. Rush, moi et le Destiny continuons notre course à travers l'espace-temps de façon normale. Vous tous. » Greer s'interrompit, ses doigts se crispant sur la sangle de son P90. « Êtes coincés. Vous revivez les mêmes dix-sept minutes depuis ce matin. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vérifiez la position actuelle du Destiny. »

« On a presque six heures d'avance sur la trajectoire prévue » constata Eli en levant les yeux des moniteurs pour regarder Young. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on sort de VSL maintenant ? »

« D'où vient cette anomalie ? » questionna Young en sentant sa patience vacillante voler en éclat.

Greer soupira et jeta un regard lourd de signification à Rush.

« Bienvenu dans mon monde, sergent » grogna Rush en lui accordant un coup d'œil compatissant.

« Je crois » débuta Greer en regardant sentencieusement le plafond d'un air contrarié. « Que je commence à comprendre comment on devient un parfait connard. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 21, minute : 10**

« Messieurs, ceci est une... » Greer s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. « Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre. » Il arma son fusil d'assaut et le pointa en direction de Young et de l'équipe scientifique. « Bouclez-la, c'est tout » dit-il.

« _Quoi_ ? » s'exclama Eli.

« J'ai dit : _bouclez-la_. »

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé que les flingues n'étaient pas la meilleure méthode ? Vous avez déjà manqué de vous faire tirer une balle dans le crâne, vous vous souvenez ? » intervint Rush sans le regarder. « Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière pour _vous_. »

« Peut-être » répliqua Greer. « Mais toute cette histoire commence à me les briser. »

« Soyez gentil » grinça Rush. « Ne vous faites pas tuer. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 24, minute : 5**

« On vous l'a _déjà_ expliqué » grogna Greer en portant à moitié Rush, le bras droit du scientifique passé autour de ses épaules et sa main le retenant fermement par la taille. « Au moins une _vingtaine_ de fois. Vous devez nous croire sur parole. Faites-nous confiance. »

« Vous en demandez trop, sergent » commenta Rush d'une voix essoufflée.

« Quant à _vous _» reprit Greer. « J'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de faire chier le monde. »

« Impossible. C'est une seconde nature. »

Young les regarda marcher en tandem sans la moindre gêne, comme si porter ou se faire porter par l'autre était normal. Comme si c'était réellement arrivé d'innombrables fois. En les observant, il eut la désagréable impression que ce n'étaient pas eux qui étaient à côté de la plaque mais _lui_. Au fond de son esprit, il pouvait sentir Rush lutter contre l'attraction du Destiny et il essaya de l'aider, de le retenir autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je vous fais confiance » dit-il. « A tous les deux. »

Greer et Rush lui adressèrent le même regard circonspect.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 25, minute : 0**

Young ouvrit les yeux et vit Rush assis au bord du lit, les épaules voûtées. Il semblait épuisé. Le semi-pénombre, inhabituelle pour un début de matinée, accentuait les énormes cernes sous ses yeux.

« Rush ? » appela Young en se redressant.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » murmura Rush, les yeux mi-clos. « Ne posez pas de questions. Faites-moi confiance. Juste pour cette fois. »

Dans l'esprit du scientifique, Young ne percevait pratiquement que de la douleur et de la fatigue.

« Rush, vous n'êtes pas en état de... »

/S'il vous plait / l'interrompit Rush. /Vous devez m'aider./

Les yeux du scientifique étaient fermés à présent. Son port de tête était bas. Il ne regardait pas Young, il attendait simplement sa réponse. Young se pencha par dessus le bord du lit et attrapa ses rangers en notant distraitement que Rush avait déjà enfilé les siennes.

/D'accord. Où est-ce qu'on va ?/

Rush ne répondit pas avec des mots. A la place, il envoya à Young une brève image représentant un appareil Ancien. Young put voir des circuits exposés briller d'une lueur bleuâtre et entendre un léger bourdonnement électrique dont l'intensité augmentait progressivement.

« Greer arrive » fit Rush à peine quelques secondes avant que Young entende quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Un frisson courut le long de son dos et il scruta Rush d'un œil incrédule.

Quand il ouvrit le sas, il constata qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Greer.

« Je peux entrer ? » Greer était appuyé contre l'encadrement de porte, une main posée sur son P90 d'une manière à la fois lasse et agressive.

« Je vous en prie » répondit Young en reculant pour le laisser passer. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'on allait quelque part ? »

« En effet » fit Greer avec soulagement en dépassant Young pour s'approcher de Rush. « Félicitations, Doc » dit-il en relevant le scientifique avec un demi-sourire. « Vous avez été rapide. Pas de flingue, pas de cris, rien. Il ne vous a fallut que vingt-cinq essais pour réussir à faire ça proprement. »

« Oh, la ferme » cingla Rush.

-oOo-

**Boucle : 27, minute : 12**

« Messieurs » s'exclama Greer en ajustant la sangle de son P90. « Ceci est une boucle temporelle. Nous essayons d'arranger ça mais nous sommes _complètement vannés _donc, soyez gentils, gardez vos questions pour vous et fermez vos putains de gueules, pigé ? »

Bien qu'aucune menace n'ait été formulée, la posture de Greer et sa façon de tenir son arme suggéraient qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir si la situation l'exigeait. Young fronça les sourcils et se massa le menton. Au fond de son esprit, il pouvait sentir Rush lutter pour rester concentré malgré l'épuisement. Résister à l'attraction du vaisseau drainait son énergie bien au-delà des limites du raisonnable.

Young osa un pas dans la direction de Greer. Le sergent le toisa, l'air menaçant.

« Je crois que je peux l'aider » offrit Young à voix basse pour que personne d'autre que Greer ne puisse comprendre.

« Vous devez le laisser se concentrer » riposta Greer sur le même ton, avenant comme une porte de prison.

« Il ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment » fit remarquer Young.

« Je sais » marmonna Greer. « Je le sais mieux que personne. Je ne l'ai pas lâché d'une semelle depuis que ce truc s'est activé. »

« Alors laissez-moi l'aider » souffla Young.

Greer le scruta intensément, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, colonel » s'exclama Rush. « Arrêtez de tergiverser et venez vous rendre utile. »

-oOo-

**Boucle : 28, minute : 14**

Young se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Rush, la paume de la main pressée contre le dos du scientifique, juste entre les deux omoplates. Il regarda le mathématicien finir de dénuder un câble d'allumage qu'il avait déniché il ne savait où dans les entrailles de l'appareil.

« Greer » haleta Rush. « J'ai l'impression que je touche au but. »

« C'est aussi ce que vous avez dit il y a douze boucles, Doc. »

« C'est exact mais... » Rush détroussa les manches de sa veste et tira sur le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre entièrement ses mains.

« Si ça ne marche pas, on prend une boucle de congé » badina Greer en regardant Rush glisser ses doigts entre les câbles sous tension d'un œil inquiet.

« Ça va marcher » assura Rush. Il connecta adroitement l'une des extrémités du câble d'allumage à un circuit exposé et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

/Poussez-vous de là / projeta-t-il à Young avant de ramener son pied gauche vers lui pour examiner attentivement la semelle de sa ranger.

« Doc, qu'est-ce que vous branlez encore ? » s'impatienta Greer. « Il ne vous reste que trois minutes. »

« Je vérifie que je ne vais pas me tuer en faisant ce que j'ai prévu de faire, voilà ce que je branle » cingla Rush. « Je compte court-circuiter cette chose, et ce n'est pas exactement sans risque pour ma personne, alors pardonnez-moi si je prends quelques précautions. D'autres questions stupides ? »

« Oh putain... » commenta Greer en grimaçant.

Rush s'aida de ses mains pour se redresser en position accroupie, les dents serrées. Il ne put retenir un sifflement de douleur quand il pesa à nouveau de tout son poids sur ses pieds blessés. Avec toutes ses barrières mentales baissées, Young reçut de plein fouet la vague de nausée alors que les muscles à peine reconstitués, les os brisées et les nerfs à vif protestaient atrocement.

« Rush » grinça-t-il. Le ton était celui de la réprimande mais le nom du scientifique sortit dans un gémissement douloureux.

« Ne me touchez pas » lui rappela presque gentiment Rush en haussant la voix.

En équilibre précaire, les semelles en caoutchouc de ses rangers pour tout isolant, le scientifique se pencha en avant et, du bout de ses doigts protégés par les manches de sa veste, il connecta prudemment le câble d'allumage.

Un arc de plasma jaillit aussitôt, bref et bleu, gravant une arche flamboyante sur les rétines de Young. Rush fut projeté en arrière, son équilibre précaire rompu, et il se retrouva sur les fesses alors que tous les circuits internes de l'appareil s'embrasaient d'une lumière bleue aveuglante. D'un même mouvement, Young et Greer saisirent Rush chacun par une épaule et le remorquèrent le plus loin possible de la machine. L'éclairage de la salle vacilla, des symboles Anciens furent projetés sur les murs et le plafond en suites incompréhensibles de symboles fantomatiques et la coque de l'appareil elle-même se mit à luire d'un furieux éclat bleuté.

« Vous avez provoqué une surcharge ! » s'affola Eli.

« J'avais remarqué, Eli, merci » lui cria Rush en retour.

Le grésillement électrique atteignit une intensité insupportable.

Rush se tenait entre Young et l'appareil, silhouette sombre sur fond de lumière bleue. Ses cheveux lui retombaient devant les yeux. D'un coup sec, il retroussa les manches de sa veste, exposant ses mains pour les poser immédiatement sur le métal du pont. L'appareil atteignit son point critique dans une éruption de lumière aveuglante. L'explosion fut assourdissante et Young sentit chacun de ses muscles se tendre, anticipant la pluie de débris qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre.

Rien ne vint.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait qu'un cratère de métal noirci à l'endroit où se trouvait l'appareil quelques secondes plus tôt et une zone dévastée jonchée de débris qui dessinait un cercle parfait d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre tout autour. Un champ de force vacillant se dressait devant eux, tantôt visible, tantôt impossible à distinguer à l'œil nu, couvrant l'espace du sol au plafond. Rush était agenouillé au pied de la barrière énergétique providentielle, la main droite posée à plat sur le sol et le bout des doigts en contact direct avec la base du champ de force.

« Bordel de merde, Doc » souffla Greer dans leur dos.

« Vous l'avez dit » haleta Rush en se redressant pour se tourner vers eux. « Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que nous avions un problème. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Nouveau chapitre avec quelques heures d'avance. Au programme, une interface agressive, un Young trop curieux qui fouinasse dans les affaires de notre Rush national et un énorme flashback pour enfin démêler les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire Telford. Gare à vous, chers lecteurs, l'imagination tordue de _CleanWhiteRoom _a encore frappé !

Je profite de cette note pour passer une info importante - toutes proportions gardées. La parution de FoD version française va passer d'hebdomadaire à bimensuelle. Entre les chapitres qui se font de plus en plus imposants et les cours qui reprennent sur les chapeaux de roues, j'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à FFnet. Conséquence : je préfère publier toutes les deux semaines, quitte à reprendre un rythme hebdomadaire s'il s'avère que je conserve mon avance, plutôt que d'arriver à cours de chapitres et de vous faire subir un hiatus de plusieurs mois. Je ne vous dirais donc pas à lundi prochain mais à dans deux semaines !

**pf59. **Contente de voir que je n'ai pas été la seule à trouver ce chapitre 11 hilarant. Quand j'ai commencé la traduction de FoD, j'avais vraiment hâte de m'occuper de celui-là ! Stupide, non ? Enfin bref... Brody, amoureux de Rush ? Ce serait plus une fascination perverse que de l'amour. Il faut dire que le personnage s'y prête à merveille. Cinglé, brillant, sauvage et incontrôlable. Je pourrais disserter des heures sur les multiples facettes de Rush. Psychologiquement parlant, c'est une source d'inspiration intarissable que _CleanWhiteRoom _a exploitée à sa juste valeur... Mais je m'égare. Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture !

**Duval87.** Heureuse de te retrouver, fidèle revieweuse ! Tu me voies ravie d'entendre que le chapitre 11 t'a plu autant qu'à moi. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants parce qu'ils seront tout de même moins légers... Vu ce qui va suivre, cette petite parenthèse n'était pas de trop. J'ai tellement ri en imaginant les situations loufoques dans lesquelles l'auteur a fourré Rush et Greer. Mes boucles préférées sont celles où Rush demande un couteau en affirmant que c'est pour se suicider tellement il trouve Young désespérant de stupidité - il ne le dit pas mais c'est fortement sous-entendu - et celle où Greer entame son speech et s'interrompt pour déclarer qu'il les emmerde tous et qu'ils n'ont qu'à la boucler. D'ailleurs, l'ironie du mot boucler alors qu'ils sont coincés dans une _boucle_ justement m'a fait doucement marrer - même si c'est juste une coïncidence engendrée par le changement de langue. Bref. Et puis, cet épisode rappelle délicieusement celui où Jack finit par se mettre à jongler avec des mandarines et à jouer au golf avec la Porte... Quant aux fans de Greer, ils en ont eu pour leur argent ! J'aime beaucoup l'orientation que prend ce personnage sous la férule déjantée de _CleanWhiteRoom_. Et pour ce qui concerne le sexe, je suis d'accord avec toi. L'atmosphère de FoD se prête mal à l'érotisme poussé alors cette ligne éditoriale me convient parfaitement. Et pourtant, je suis la dernière à cracher sur un bon lemon ! Merci de ton soutien fidèle et bonne lecture à toi !

**Lily et Maya. **Bienvenu dans le cercle très réduits des revieweurs de FoD version française ! Heureuse que mon travail te plaise, partager cette histoire avec d'autres fans de Stargate est bien la seule rémunération qui soit réellement motivante. Profite bien de ce nouveau chapitre. Juste une petite précision, par acquis de conscience : je ne suis absolument pas l'auteur de FoD, je n'en suis que la traductrice... Ce n'est donc pas _mon _histoire mais celle de _CleanWhiteRoom_. Si tu maîtrises un peu la langue de Shakeapeare, n'hésite pas à visiter son profil, à lire la suite en version originale et, soyons fous, à lui laisse un mot gentil parce que le mérite lui revient en premier lieu. Bonne lecture à toi et au plaisir de te revoir parmi nous !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes**. Histoire de ne prendre personne au dépourvu, je préfère prévenir : ce chapitre mérite un rating M. L'une des dernières scènes est particulièrement intense. N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses. Elle n'est pas classée M pour les raisons classiques – violence, sexe, … Il n'empêche que je ne la conseille qu'aux lecteurs avertis. Ce chapitre est en partie inspiré de la chanson « The Funeral » de Band of Horses.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 12  
**

L'équipe scientifique formait un cercle autour de l'appareil désormais méconnaissable, les débris tordus et noircis encore éparpillés à l'intérieur du champ de force que Rush avait réussi à activer à la dernière seconde. Greer s'était relevé et son regard faisait des allers-retours circonspects entre le champ et Rush qui, assis à quelques mètres de la barrière énergétique, s'appuyait lourdement sur ses bras tremblants.

Young observait le scientifique, essayant d'évacuer le stress angoissé des dernières minutes et de chasser le curieux sentiment de fierté qui l'étreignait. Sentiment qui, il en était sûr, n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« J'espère vraiment que ce truc n'était pas d'une importance vitale » commenta Brody.

« Et on peux savoir d'où sort ce champ de force exactement ? » demanda Eli en jetant un regard perçant à Rush.

Rush lui retourna un coup d'œil hautain ou, du moins, aussi hautain qu'il le pouvait dans la mesure où il était vautré aux pieds de la personne qu'il cherchait à regarder de haut. « Le Destiny est parfaitement capable de gérer une surcharge aussi dérisoire. C'est un protocole de sécurité élémentaire. »

« Élémentaire, mes fesses. C'est sceller la _salle_ qui aurait été un protocole normal » rétorqua Eli. « Pas créer un champ de force à partir de _rien_ exactement à l'endroit où il fallait pour protéger tout le monde. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule » fit Rush d'un air dédaigneux. « Les champs électromagnétiques ne sont pas générés à partir de _rien_. Ils... » Rush s'interrompit, cligna des yeux et secoua la tête comme pour y mettre un peu d'ordre. « Ils sont créés par interaction entre charges électriques de potentiel inégaux ou à partir de champs magnétiques alternatifs, ce qui... »

« Épargnez-moi les leçons de physique » cingla Eli. « Cette salle n'est équipée d'aucun dispositif susceptible de générer des déplacements de charges par différence de potentiel, sans parler de créer un champ alternatif. Par autour d'une surface _circulaire_ comme celle-ci en tout cas. C'est mécaniquement impossible. D'accord, les murs ont la propriété de concentrer ou de disperser les charges mais... »

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, Eli ? » demanda sévèrement Young en s'avançant pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

« Colonel, j'essaye simplement de démontrer que... » Young lui jeta un regard noir. « Que le Destiny est plus, hm, malin qu'on le pensait. »

« C'est une évidence » conclut sagement Young. « Bien, je veux cette salle scellée et interdite au public jusqu'à nouvel ordre et, par pitié, plus d'expédition d'exploration sans mon feu vert. Suis-je clair ? »

Les fautifs hochèrent la tête d'un air contrit. Satisfait, Young se retourna et s'agenouilla près de Rush.

« Tout va bien, Cassidy ? » s'enquit-il en attrapant le scientifique par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser. Rush grimaça et, à travers le lien, Young sentit sa douleur, brève mais intense. Il lâcha immédiatement son bras. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Quelqu'un_ m'a presque déboîté l'épaule, voilà ce qui s'est passé. »

Young se mordit les lèvres. Il se doutait parfaitement de l'identité de l'agresseur. Il essaya de couper court à une nouvelle séance d'auto-flagellation mais trop tard. Il sut à la façon dont Rush leva les yeux au ciel que le scientifique avait perçu au moins en partie sa culpabilité.

« Étant donné qu'à ce moment là, je pointais votre propre flingue sur votre tête, votre réaction se justifiiait. Je dirais même qu'elle aurait pu être plus expéditive. »

Young le regarda fixement, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de lui.

« Véridique, colonel » confirma Greer en s'accroupissant à côté d'eux. « Il l'a vraiment fait. »

« Nom de dieu » marmonna Young en se grattant le menton. « Mais combien de fois vous avez... » Il s'interrompit et fit un geste de main circulaire pour désigner les boucles temporelles, ou quel que soit le nom qu'il fallait attribuer à ces aberrations.

« Vingt-huit » répondit tranquillement Greer. Son regard glissa un instant sur Rush pour s'assurer que Young avait bien compris ce que ce nombre impliquait. « Presque huit heures à revivre les mêmes dix-sept minutes et au moins _douze bornes_ d'allers-retours entre ici et vos quartiers. »

« Sergent » ordonna Young. « Partez devant. Mettez TJ au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Pour elle, il doit encore être neuf heure du matin. On vous rejoindra dès qu'on le pourra. »

Greer hocha la tête et sauta sur ses pieds après avoir administré une grande claque amicale dans le dos de Rush. Le scientifique grimaça.

« On dirait que vous vous êtes fait un nouvel ami » commenta sèchement Young.

« A l'insu de mon plein gré, je vous prie de me croire. »

« Allez » fit Young en remarquant que les paupières de Rush commençaient à se faire lourdes. « Il est grand temps de vous sortir d'ici. »

Rush le sentit changer de position et devina ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire Ses yeux se rouvrirent brutalement. « N'y pensez même pas » cingla-t-il. « Il est absolument _hors de question_ que vous me _portiez_ où que soit dans ce foutu vaisseau. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez et de l'endroit où vous estimez ridiculement nécessaire de m'emmener. Je marcherai. »

Young soupira. « Je ne peux même pas prétendre être surpris. Faites donc comme vous voulez. »

Leur progression fut aussi lente et laborieuse que l'avait imaginée Young. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de bloquer partiellement les sensations qu'il recevait du scientifique, sans quoi il aurait été incapable de tenir sur ses _propres _jambes. Et, évidement, cette barrière entre eux, aussi minime soit-elle, n'aidait pas Rush à coordonner ses mouvements. Plus alarmant encore, il perdait en cohérence au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Young pouvait entendre ses pensées balancer entre l'anglais et l'Ancien.

« Ce serait plus simple pour nous deux si vous me laissiez vous porter » grogna Young.

« Vos tendo is. Vos animadverto quis venio. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je parie que c'était une remarque gratuitement méchante. Non mais regardez-vous. Vous êtes trop déconnecté pour parler correctement anglais mais vous arrivez encore à me casser les pieds. Dans tous les sens du terme. Bon sang, vous êtes un boulot à temps plein. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa fugitivement sur le visage de Rush.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin qui les séparait de l'infirmerie quand ils passèrent devant la salle du fauteuil. Ils ne s'étaient même pas approchés des portes mais celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Young aperçut le fauteuil du coin de l'œil et, soudain, il fut submergé par l'envie irrépressible d'entrer dans la salle. Sa bouche était sèche, ses paumes étaient moites. Dans un même mouvement, il s'arrêtèrent en face des portes et s'abîmèrent dans la contemplation de la lumière tamisée qui régnait à l'intérieur.

C'était magnifique.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu avoir _peur_ de cette interface ? Elle était élégante. Parfaite. Conçue pour remplir de nobles fonctions – une porte ouverte sur la connaissance, sur la compréhension de l'univers, sur les secrets que recelait le vide sidéral. L'âme du Destiny reposait dans cette salle, profondément enfouie dans l'interface. Elle les avait attendus pendant des millénaires.

Elle les attendait encore. Elle l'attendait lui. L'appelait. Le suppliait de la soulager de son écrasante solitude.

Young s'avança d'un pas, entraînant Rush dans son sillage. Il voulait la toucher. Il _fallait_ qu'il la touche. Il devait juste... Il suffisait...

Rush perdit conscience. Ses genoux cédèrent sans prévenir, son bras glissa des épaules de Young qui ne le soutenait plus que partiellement et le colonel ne put rien faire pour amortir sa chute. Le choc ramena Young à la réalité et l'envie impérieuse de toucher le fauteuil disparut en même temps que sa prise sur le bras du scientifique.

Il tituba légèrement avant de retrouver son équilibre. L'horreur que lui inspirait l'interface était de retour et elle redoubla quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas _lui_ qu'elle avait appelé mais _Rush_ qui, même affalé par terre et à bout de force, cherchait encore à la rejoindre. Young avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Si Rush ne s'était pas physiquement effondré sous la pression mentale que le fauteuil exerçait sur lui, s'il avait eu l'énergie de se précipiter dessus au lien de s'évanouir, Young n'aurait pas pu le retenir.

Bon sang. Dans l'état où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'aurait même _aidé_ à se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Young s'agenouilla à côté de Rush, agrippa sa veste à pleines mains et le traîna manu militari jusque dans le couloir. Ensuite, il referma les portes, frappant le panneau de contrôle plutôt que d'appuyer normalement dessus.

Même hors de vue, le fauteuil continuait d'exercer son attraction insidieuse, comme si la proximité de Rush suffisait à la maintenir active.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer, hein ? Dix foutues minutes, c'est trop vous demander ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois la rejoindre » marmonna Rush sans le regarder. « Je dois rejoindre l'IA. Laissez-moi y aller. »

Young se permit d'effleurer les pensées de Rush. L'attraction du fauteuil troublait tout, chaque raisonnement, chaque idée. Tout était faussé. Le moindre espace disponible était envahit, infecté. Y compris les pensées de Young. Il se retira précipitamment à la périphérie de l'esprit de Rush, hors de portée, mais le scientifique... Le scientifique ne pouvait pas l'imiter. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, nulle part où se cacher. La totalité de sa structure cognitive était corrompue par le désir, par le _besoin_, d'utiliser l'interface. Young arrivait à peine à reconnaître son esprit.

« Est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ? » lui demanda doucement Young. « _Qui_ vous êtes ? »

« Peut-être que... Peut-être que si je reviens dans moins de douze heures, elle sera encore vivante... »

« Mauvaise réponse » cingla Young en obligeant le scientifique à se relever. Rush réagit à peine.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin le seuil de l'infirmerie, les bras de Young l'élançaient abominablement. Greer et TJ ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement leur présence. Assis sur des couchettes jumelles, les deux soldats discutaient à voix basse, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Young se racla la gorge. Greer et TJ levèrent les yeux dans un même mouvement et Greer se précipita pour l'aider à porter le scientifique jusqu'au lit le plus proche.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda le sergent d'un ton inquiet. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était dans un état aussi pitoyable, sinon je n'aurais jamais... »

Young secoua la tête. « Il ne l'était pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vos aventures de ce matin. C'est autre chose. »

« Génial » grogna Greer, la mâchoire contractée. « Manquait plus que ça. »

Ils allongèrent Rush sur la couchette en suivant les instructions de TJ.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son expression s'assombrit quand elle prit le pouls. « Vous auriez dû me demander de descendre, pas le ramener ici » siffla TJ. « Il est inconscient depuis combien de temps ? »

« Environ deux minutes » répondit Young en la regardant dégainer un tensiomètre dont elle ouvrit le velcro d'un coup sec. « Mais ce n'était pas... »

TJ ne l'écoutait déjà plus. « Eh » dit-elle à l'attention de Rush en tapotant sa joue. « Eh, réveillez-vous. » Les paupières du scientifique frémirent et le ton de TJ changea radicalement. « Dr Rush, vous m'entendez ? »

« Tamara » marmonna-t-il en essayant maladroitement d'attraper son poignet. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la tint fermement avant de la reposer sur le matelas. « Tamara, il faut que j'y aille. »

En dépit de son état, Rush essaya de se redresser en position assise. Greer et Young l'en empêchèrent le plus doucement possible. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'y mettre beaucoup de force et Rush ne parut même pas les remarquer.

« Où est-ce que vous devez aller ? » demanda TJ d'un ton apaisant en inclinant sa tête en arrière pour examiner ses yeux, éclairant successivement ses deux pupilles avec un stylo-lampe.

« Il faut absolument que j'entre en interaction avec le processeur principal. »

« Il veut s'asseoir dans le fauteuil » traduisit succinctement Young. Les yeux de TJ s'agrandirent. « Techniquement, nous n'avons fait que _passer à côté _de la salle du fauteuil. Juste passer, bon sang. Rush est devenu comme fou. J'ai regardé dans son esprit. Plus rien n'existe à part cette... cette envie irrépressible d'entrer et de se servir de l'interface. J'ai failli ne pas réussir à le retenir. »

« Tamara » appela Rush. « S'il vous plaît. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi y aller. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner là-bas. Toute seule. A m'attendre. Elles m'ont toujours... » Il s'interrompit, momentanément incapable de poursuivre. « Toutes les deux. Elles m'attendent encore, vous comprenez ? »

Young sentit les pensées du scientifique se tourner vers Gloria et, à cet instant, il se demanda si Rush arrivait encore à _faire la différence_ entre sa femme et l'IA du Destiny. Rush déglutit, son regard passant de Greer à TJ, de TJ à Young, de Young à Greer sans interruption ni logique.

TJ jeta un regard hésitant à Young.

Il observa le scientifique un long moment. Les pensées de Rush devenaient moins confuses au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient mais son besoin désespéré de rejoindre le fauteuil était toujours aussi puissant, réussissant même à affecter Young à travers le lien.

« Mettez-le sous sédatifs » murmura Young. TJ hocha discrètement la tête, se pencha en avant sans mouvement brusque et sortit une petite fiole de sa trousse de secours.

« Tamara » répéta Rush avec insistance.

« Je suis juste à côté de vous » lui répondit-elle gentiment. « Je ne vais nulle part. Par contre, si, vous, vous tenez vraiment à sortir d'ici et à aller la chercher, vous allez devoir me laisser faire ce qu'il faut pour vous remettre sur pieds. D'accord ? » Elle déboucha la fiole qui, dans une vie antérieure, avait sans doute contenu un échantillon de shampoing. « Buvez. Vous vous sentirez mieux » assura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante en lui tendant la minuscule bouteille et en l'aidant à s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse en avaler le contenu. Il la vida d'une traite sans poser de question.

« Combien de temps ? » lut-elle sur les lèvres de Young.

Elle leva discrètement ses dix doigts puis fourra une barre énergétique dans la main de Young. « Essayez de lui en faire avaler deux ou trois bouchées avant qu'il... » Elle fit un geste parlant avec sa main pour compléter sa phrase, surveillant Rush du coin de l'œil pour vérifier qu'il ne suivait pas leur discussion. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas. Désœuvrée, elle entreprit de vider son sac et empila soigneusement gazes, ciseaux et bandes sur la table de chevet.

Rush avait vaillamment avalé le tiers de sa barre énergétique quand le breuvage de TJ commença à faire effet. Et, malheureusement, il était encore suffisamment alerte pour réaliser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Vous m'avez _drogué _? » marmonna-t-il d'un air indigné en refusant le morceau de barre chocolatée que lui présentait Young.

« En effet » confirma calmement Young. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du bras de Rush d'une façon qu'il espéra rassurante.

« Pourquoi... » Rush s'interrompit, peinant à formuler une phrase complète. « Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? » termina-t-il avec difficulté. L'incompréhension et l'épuisement évidents du scientifique serrèrent le cœur de Young. Il se sentit soudain très las.

« Parce que je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen de vous empêcher de retourner là-bas » répondit franchement Young.

« Vous ne comprenez pas » marmonna Rush. Sa diction avait perdu la note acerbe qui la caractérisait. « Ça va bientôt faire... vingt-quatre heures que je ne l'ai pas vue. Elle n'a jamais disparu aussi longtemps. Jamais. J'aurais dû commencer à la chercher hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser me convaincre... »

« Rush » l'interrompit Young d'une voix douce mais insistante. « Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Il le faut. »

« Je sais » dit Young en rapprochant sa chaise de la couchette où ils avaient allongé le scientifique. « Je sais que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le faire. C'est juste que... Ne vous servez pas du fauteuil. Pas maintenant. »

« C'est une _personne_ » s'indigna Rush. « Pas une foutue machine que vous pouvez simplement _éteindre_ quand ça vous chante. »

« C'est un _vaisseau_, Rush. Rien qu'un vaisseau. C'est _vous_ qui êtes une personne. »

« J'étais sûr que vous diriez ça. J'en étais sûr. » Rush pressa une main tremblante sur son front, essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler ses idées. Young pouvait sentir son esprit se déliter, écartelé entre l'attraction perpétuelle du Destiny et sa propre emprise, aussi impitoyable que celle du vaisseau lui-même. « Laissez-moi y aller. S'il vous plaît. » Rush était trop exténué pour projeter mais sa main glacée resserra sa prise sur le poignet de Young.

« Vous êtes hors-jeu, Rush. Vous n'arrivez même pas penser clairement. »

Rush ne répondit pas. Ses pensées se résumaient à un pathétique tourbillon d'images alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient.

« Soyez raisonnable » insista doucement Young. « N'essayez pas de résister. »

« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je ne suis pas un de vos soldats » rétorqua Rush d'une voix pâteuse. Ses pensées perdaient en cohésion au fil des secondes. Les images ne tourbillonnaient plus, elles flottaient mollement dans sa tête, certaines issues de sa propre mémoire, d'autres ne lui appartenant définitivement pas. Elles se contentaient de défiler les unes après les autres, sans logique apparente. Le Dr Perry esquissant tristement un demi-sourire, le visage baigné de larmes. Un téléphone portable posé sur une tablette dans une pièce envahie de chiffres. David Telford se penchant dangereusement vers lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

Encore une fois, l'envie d'interroger Rush au sujet de Telford frappa intensément Young. Et, encore une fois, il y résista.

« Greer » murmura Young. Il glissa un regard en direction du sergent qui l'observait avec une expression parfaitement neutre. « Prenez votre après-midi. Reposez-vous. » Greer était suffisamment subtil pour reconnaître un ordre quand il en entendait un. Il hocha la tête en se levant de la couchette où il s'était assis.

« Faites attention à vous Doc » dit-il en serrant gentiment l'épaule de Rush en partant.

Rush s'entêtait à garder les yeux ouverts, mettant à contribution la moindre parcelle d'énergie encore présente dans son organisme pour rester conscient.

« Dites-moi quelque chose » exigea soudain Young. Il espérait que s'il arrivait à distraire suffisamment le scientifique, il finirait par lâcher prise et tomber de sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

« Ce que vous voulez. N'importe quoi. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de vous. Parlez-moi de vous. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde » répondit Young avec scepticisme. « Racontez-moi... Je ne sais pas. C'était comment, votre première rencontre avec Gloria ? »

« Pluvieux » murmura Rush et, contre sa volonté, une pluie battante s'abattit dans son esprit, noyant toutes ses pensées à l'exception d'une seule. Un souvenir. L'eau tombait drue sur une petite rue où Young n'avait jamais mis les pieds mais, même sans la connaître, il sut d'instinct qu'elle se trouvait à Oxford. Puis Young la vit. Gloria. Elle s'était avancée à petits pas pressés sur le trottoir, son manteau d'un bleu pâle et ses cheveux clairs détrempés par la pluie. Elle n'avait pas de parapluie.

« Vous en aviez un, vous ? » demanda Young. TJ leva les yeux de la table de chevet où elle effectuait son inventaire, prise au dépourvu par l'incongruité de la question.

« Un parapluie ? Bien sûr que non. Pour _qui_ vous me prenez ? »

La journée touchait à sa fin, le ciel gris s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait derrière l'épaisse couverture nuageuse et tous deux s'étaient réfugiés sous le Pont des Soupirs qui enjambait New College Lane pour attendre la fin de l'averse.

« Romantique » commenta Young.

« La ferme » marmonna Rush d'un ton qui manquait cruellement d'animosité. Dans son esprit, le souvenir se fragmenta, se délita et il lâcha enfin prise pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Young soupira de soulagement et posa une main moite sur son front quand il croisa le regard de TJ.

« Grand Dieu » souffla-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore _? »

« Le vaisseau essaye d'attirer Rush dans le fauteuil, il lui a littéralement _implanté_ cette idée dans le cerveau. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que ça donne. » Young se laissa aller contre la couchette, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas et la tête entre les mains. « Bon sang. J'arrive encore à le sentir, TJ. Même quand il est inconscient. »

TJ entreprit de remplacer les bandages éventrés autour des poignets de Rush. Sans être un expert, Young pouvait dire qu'ils guérissaient rapidement – bien plus rapidement qu'il avait osé l'espérer étant donné que le scientifique ne les ménageait absolument pas.

« Ils guérissent vraiment bien » murmura TJ qui semblait penser la même chose.

« Trop bien ? »

« Non » répondit catégoriquement TJ. « Rien à voir avec ce qu'on a connu avec Chloé. Cette guérison reste dans les limites de ce qui est humainement possible. D'accord, elle est peut-être _un peu_ rapide mais... » Elle haussa les épaules. « Avec ces modifications génétiques, on ne peut vraiment pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant que TJ terminait les dernières vérifications d'usage.

« Donc » reprit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Elle s'était visiblement décidée à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue. « Il va devoir se resservir du fauteuil, pas vrai ? »

Young hocha la tête. « Si le vaisseau continue de... lui faire subir ce qu'il est en train de lui faire subir, on ne pourra pas l'empêcher d'utiliser l'interface. A moins de le garder sous sédatifs indéfiniment. Ou de l'attacher au lit vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

« Ce qui n'est pas une option » intervint fermement TJ avec un regard noir qui sous-entendait qu'elle l'en croyait capable.

« Non, ce n'est pas une option » confirma Young. « Si vous pouviez ressentir ce que c'est comme moi je le ressens... » Il secoua la tête. « Quelque heures à ce régime rendrait n'importe qui fou à lier. Rush compris. Si on laisse faire, il va finir par perdre la tête. Ou ce qu'il en reste » termina-t-il sombrement.

« J'avais compris » fit TJ en s'attelant à délacer les chaussures de Rush.

« Combien de temps va-t-il rester inconscient ? » demanda Young.

« Jusqu'à demain matin, grand maximum » répondit TJ. « A supposer qu'il métabolise ce que je viens de lui donner au même rythme que Volker et Greer, et ce n'est pas dit. »

Young hocha la tête et la regarda retirer avec précaution la ranger gauche de Rush. « Aïe » grimaça-t-elle. « La chaussette est venue avec. Ce n'est pas bon signe. »

Il fallut presque une heure à TJ pour nettoyer et rebander les pieds de Rush. Elle ne put même pas refaire les points de suture de son pied gauche. Le scientifique l'avait tellement sollicité que les bords de la plaie s'étaient espacés au point qu'il n'était plus possible de recoudre.

Une fois de plus, Young dut dîner à l'infirmerie. Il imaginait déjà les rumeurs qui devaient courir sur son compte – il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discution avec Eli pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se disait dans les coursives du Destiny. Il était certain que Wray, Eli, TJ et Greer faisaient leur possible pour endiguer les inévitables commérages et les théories bancales mais, sans explication valable à fournir à l'équipage, ils ne pourraient pas indéfiniment empêcher les gens de s'imaginer des choses.

Cette nuit-là, Young dormit à nouveau à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin, il avala à contre-cœur le petit-déjeuner que TJ lui apporta et s'attela à la lecture des derniers rapports que lui avait remis l'équipe scientifique. Il en était à peu près à la moitié quand il remarqua Eli et Greer à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

« Sergent, Eli » les accueillit Young en refermant son ordinateur portable.

« Salut » répondit Eli. « Greer m'a parlé de hm... de la dernière trouvaille de notre fauteuil national. Comme si avoir le fauteuil-de-l'Enfer-qui-agresse-les-gens ne suffisait pas, il paraît qu'on a aussi l'horrible-fauteuil-héroïne-qui-rend-les-gens-accros. Vous voulez le fond de ma pensée ? Ça craint. Vraiment. Enfin bref. Greer et moi, on est juste venu voir comment vous vous en sortez. »

Young soupira et coula un regard en direction de Rush. « Ça pourrait être pire, je suppose. »

« Hm, ouais. Ça peut _toujours_ être pire » grommela Eli. « Si ce vaisseau m'a appris un truc, c'est bien ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, colonel ? » intervint Greer.

Young passa une main impuissante sur son visage et ressentit une brève douleur dans ses doigts meurtris. « Je vais le laisser faire ce qu'il a à faire. »

« Sans offense, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une _très mauvaise idée _» commenta Eli. « D'un point de vue extérieur et parfaitement objectif, je veux dire. Ou du moins, du point de vue de _quelqu'un qui a toute sa tête_. »

« Quand ? » demanda simplement Greer.

« Dès qu'il se réveillera. » Young s'appliqua à croiser le regard d'Eli. « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à propos du programme tampon dont il s'est servi la première fois qu'il s'est assis dans le fauteuil ? Celui qu'il a mis au point avec Brody ? »

« J'ai essayé d'y jeter un œil quand ils nous ont renvoyés sur le vaisseau » dit Eli. « Mais tout ce qui touche à ce programme est solidement verrouillé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'unique exemplaire est enregistré dans l'ordinateur de Rush et qu'il l'a protégé par un mot de passe. Au final, je n'ai pu apprendre que deux choses. Numéro un : le fichier ne pèse pratiquement rien donc aucune chance que ce soit quelque chose de très élaboré. Numéro deux : il est absolument impossible que ce programme fonctionne comme Brody me l'a expliqué parce que créer un _programme tampon _capable de transformer un _flux d'information_ en _rêves_, autrement dit de générer une _interface onirique_, relève de la _science fiction_. Même pour Rush. »

Young esquissa un léger sourire. « Donc le bon Dr Rush n'était pas franc du collier quand il nous a parlé de ce programme tampon. Quelle surprise. A votre avis, à quoi sert ce programme alors ? »

« Oh, il sert _vraiment _à ralentir la vitesse du transfert, aucun doute là-dessus » assura Eli. « Mais il ne fonctionne certainement pas comme Rush a voulu nous le faire croire. »

« Venez-en au fait, Eli » s'impatienta Young.

« Écoutez, il n'a pas pu _créer _une interface, quelle qu'elle soit, avec un programme aussi léger. Ce truc n'est même pas suffisant pour seulement _modifier d'un iota_ le fonctionnement du fauteuil. Je suis persuadé qu'il misait sur quelque chose de complètement différent pour protéger son esprit. »

« C'est aussi mon avis » acquiesça Young. « J'ai mon idée là-dessus. »

« Ah vraiment ? » fit Eli d'un air narquois.

« Je vous en parlerai plus tard. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ce programme pourrait aider Rush à sortir de ce fauteuil en un seul morceau. »

« Pourquoi vous ne lui posez pas _directement_ la question ? »

« Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit en possession de tous ses moyens quand il se réveillera. Ce sera déjà miraculeux s'il arrive à aligner deux mots d'anglais. Écoutez, Eli. Apportez-moi son ordinateur portable. Peut-être que j'arriverai à déverrouiller le programme pour que vous puissiez y jeter un œil. »

« Il va vous _haïr _» commenta Eli avec un demi-sourire. Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin entre la couchette de Rush et les portes de l'infirmerie. « J'en suis. Pour le bien de l'équipage, le blabla habituel. »

Greer regarda Young d'un air sceptique. « Qu'est ce qui va _vous_ arriver quand il se servira du fauteuil ? »

« Je suppose qu'on va devoir attendre d'y être pour le savoir » répondit sereinement Young.

-oOo-

Young passa le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi à essayer de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Se débarrasser du mot de passe de Rush ne lui avait posé aucune difficulté. Le scientifique avait eu la négligence de le taper à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'ils conversaient par la pensée et Young avait su d'instinct sur quelles touches appuyer. Il lui avait suffit de se concentrer et de laisser ses doigts courir sur le clavier.

« Original » avait été le premier commentaire qu'avait lâché Eli. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce programme est peut-être léger mais il est tout sauf simple. Et... » Il avait levé les yeux vers Young. « Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais c'est la première fois que je vois ce langage-là. Jamais entendu parler de ça en programmation. »

« Alors il a _vraiment _créé une interface qui génère des rêves ? » avait questionné Young.

« Hm. Non. L'impossible est, comme le terme l'indique, impossible. Laissez-moi une minute. »

« Whoa » avait sifflé Eli au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes. Il avait croisé le regard Young. « Ce programme est _vraiment_ sophistiqué. »

« Vous avez l'air surpris » avait fait remarquer Young.

« Oui. Enfin, non. Je veux dire... Le truc, c'est que... Voilà. Rush est très intelligent. Vraiment très intelligent. C'est juste que je le soupçonne de se croire encore plus intelligent qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Parce que, franchement, il a un gros problème avec les maths. Okay, il déteste qu'on le lui fasse remarquer et il soutient mordicus qu'il les maîtrise parfaitement mais... Sérieux, est-ce que vous avez _vu_ combien de personnes il exploite pour faire les calculs compliqués à sa place ? »

Young avait levé un sourcil.

« Mais ça... » avait poursuivi Eli. « Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec des maths classiques. »

« Et en quoi ? » avait demandé Young.

« Ici, il se sert d'une variante de la théorie de la récursivité pour se définir _lui-même_ comme un ensemble à fort degré d'insolubilité. C'est... c'est du lourd. »

« Bordel, Eli » avait grondé Young. « Faites un effort, qu'on y comprenne quelque chose. »

Eli avait haussé les épaules. « Je voulais juste vous donner une idée de la complexité de ce qu'il a fait. Concrètement, si je ne me trompe pas, ce programme sert à empêcher le Destiny de pénétrer dans sa tête. Autrement dit, il lui permet de naviguer dans les serveurs, au sens informatique du terme, tout en interdisant au vaisseau de faire la même chose dans sa propre tête. Les données personnelles nécessaires pour créer cette interface ont forcément été fournies par Rush lui-même, étant donné que le programme fait tampon en interdisant toute interaction directe. Quant au processus neural sollicité, mystère et boule de gomme. Je suppose que la consultation des données survient sur un plan mental proche de l'inconscience. »

« Donc il a bel et bien créé une interface qui génère des rêves » avait résumé Young.

« Non. Pas tout à fait. Je vous accorde que c'est _presque_ ça mais... » Eli avait balayé la question d'un geste agacé. « On s'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est que, maintenant, on est fixés : ce programme ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Si le but est de retrouver l'IA, on ne peut pas s'en servir. Je suis persuadé qu'elle ne se montrera que si l'interaction est directe. »

« Très bien. Merci, Eli. »

« Prévenez-moi quand vous serez prêt à le mettre dans le fauteuil. Je viendrai aider. À surveiller les écrans de contrôle, à manipuler les consoles. Ce genre de choses. »

Young avait hoché la tête et Eli s'était préparé à partir.

« Juste une chose » s'était-il ravisé. « Je déteste jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure mais... Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ce programme... » Il avait désigné l'ordinateur d'un doigt accusateur. « Ne constitue absolument pas une protection contre ce qui est arrivé à Franklin. A savoir, une overdose de données. En fait, c'est une protection contre le phénomène _inverse_. Il ne protège pas l'esprit de Rush des _intrusions_, il le protège des _fuites_. Il empêche le Destiny de se l'approprier comme partie intégrante de ses systèmes. Et ça, c'est une excellente défense contre ce qui a quand même finit par lui arriver. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil. »

Young avait soupiré.

« Ouais » avait marmonné Eli en se tournant vers les portes. « Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

-oOo-

Rush se réveilla aux alentours de quatorze heure trente alors que TJ commençait à s'inquiéter du temps qu'il avait passé inconscient. Young l'avait deviné à la façon dont elle s'était obstinée à organiser et réorganiser leur maigre pharmacie durant l'heure précédente, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Les premiers gestes de Rush furent évidemment d'arracher sa perfusion et d'essayer de se lever. De ce que Young entrevoyait de ses pensées, il n'y avait rien eu de prémédité là-dedans, il l'avait fait de façon parfaitement mécanique.

« Tout doux » fit Young en franchissant la distance qui les séparaient en trois grandes enjambées.

/Il faut que j'y aille / projeta férocement Rush. Quand Young empoigna le bras du scientifique pour lui enjoindre de se tenir tranquille, il put sentir l'attraction du fauteuil atteindre un niveau absolument insupportable.

/On va y aller / assura-t-il en lui projetant son intention pour prouver sa bonne foi. Il avait espéré que la promesse aiderait Rush à reprendre ses esprits mais elle n'eut guère l'effet escompté. Le scientifique n'en récupéra pas pour autant sa cohérence.

« Vous croyez qu'il est en état d'avaler quelque chose ? » demanda TJ en apparaissant aux côtés de Young. « Il faudrait vraiment qu'il mange. »

« Je ne pense pas, TJ » répondit Young. Il tourna un regard désolé en direction de Rush et finit par capituler, le laissant se redresser en position assise. « Il serait capable de nous mordre si on prend le risque d'essayer. »

« D'accord » fit simplement TJ en passant la lanière de sa trousse de secours sur son épaule. « Allons-y. Ne perdons pas de temps. » Elle sortit sa radio pour informer Greer et Eli qu'il se dirigeaient vers la salle du fauteuil.

Young dut limiter ses contacts mentaux avec Rush. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder lui aussi à l'attraction du fauteuil. Et si cela impliquait de traîner un Rush à moitié inconscient dans les coursives du Destiny, eh bien, ainsi soit-il. A la vérité, la faiblesse du scientifique lui facilita même la tâche. Il devenait possible de le porter sans essuyer un déluge de protestations. C'est soutenu d'un côté par Young et de l'autre côté par Greer, qui les avait rejoint avec Eli, que Rush fit la quasi-totalité du trajet.

Arrivés à destination, ils n'eurent pas à ouvrir les portes. La salle les attendait, écrans allumés et interface ronronnante. Young pouvait à peine respirer tant l'envie de la toucher était écrasante. Et la pression mentale que subissait Rush était telle qu'il ne pouvait littéralement plus faire le moindre geste.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux.

« A partir de maintenant, je m'en occupe tout seul » jeta Young à l'attention de Greer. Le sergent recula vers le fond de la salle en hochant la tête.

« Faites attention à vous » lui enjoignit Eli quand il s'avança vers l'interface en entraînant Rush dans son sillage.

Young déposa doucement le scientifique dans le fauteuil, les muscles tremblants d'anticipation et le regard alerte, prêt à battre en retraite avec Rush sous le bras au moindre problème.

Rien ne se produisit.

Young se pencha en avant avec précaution et plaça le bras gauche de Rush sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, passant le poignet dans le fer encore ouvert. Lentement, comme si le fauteuil essayait délibérément de n'effrayer personne, le bracelet en acier se referma autour du bras du scientifique. Young répéta l'opération avec le poignet droit puis avec les deux pieds avant de faire délicatement basculer la tête de Rush en arrière.

Les électrodes de l'interface neurale s'engagèrent dans un _crac_ sonore qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Young s'autorisa enfin à baisser complètement ses barrières mentales. Une intense sensation de soulagement le submergea immédiatement puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, son esprit fut aspiré par celui de Rush.

« TJ. » Ce fut le seul mot qu'il eut le temps de prononcer avant que...

_Ils sont violemment projetés dans l'obscurité nébuleuse du processeur central du Destiny. En plein dans sa conscience ou, peut-être, dans son subconscient. Le paysage mental dans son intégralité a clairement été emprunté à la mémoire de Rush et il... Non, _ils_. Ils partagent le corps de Rush, ils partagent leurs pensées et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles sont claires, et libre de toute préoccupation douloureuse, et ils se trouvent dans cette pièce que Young a si souvent aperçue dans les souvenirs de Rush, et les rayons du soleil californien leur parviennent à travers la fenêtre, repeignant les murs d'un blanc éclatant. Non, aveuglant._

_« J'en était sûr » marmonne Rush en s'adressant à la fois à Young, à lui-même et au Destiny, quel que soit l'endroit où il s'est dissimulé dans ce décor familier et en même temps étranger. « J'étais sûr qu'elle choisirait celui-là. »_

_Young n'a pas besoin de formuler sa réponse. Ils sont si proches. Rush peut ressentir sa confusion et, lui, il peut ressentir son appréhension. Ils sursautent à l'unisson quand un téléphone se met soudain à sonner._

_Young s'avance pour décrocher et Rush essaye mollement de l'en empêcher._

_/Ne faites pas ça./_

_/Mais ça s'est déjà produit / répond doucement Young en décrochant._

_« Dr Rush ? Dr Forsythe à l'appareil. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre femme. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez la voir une dernière fois. »_

_« Je comprends. Combien de temps... ? »_

_« Elle s'en ira probablement avant la fin de la journée. »_

_« Je vous remercie. »_

_Il accuse le coup, ses doigts agrippant le bord du bureau alors qu'il fixe le téléphone. Indécis. Tourmenté. Il jette un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, reporte son regard sur le bureau et fixe sans les voir les piles de papiers et de stylos entassés pêle-mêle. Parmi eux, une lame de cutter encastrée dans du plastique noir._

_Il l'a gardée au cas où il changerait d'avis._

_Il l'attrape et déboutonne sa manche de chemise, passant ses doigts sur la peau claire de son bras. Cherchant la bosse que doit former le transmetteur sous-cutané. Ce qu'il s'apprête à faire constitue une infraction aux règles bien plus importante que toutes celles qu'il a osé commettre jusque-là. C'est terriblement tentant. S'ouvrir le bras, retirer cette puce et leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre. Pour une fois._

_Telford viendrait, c'est une certitude. Il l'arracherait manu militari au lit de mort de Gloria s'il le fallait._

_Et puis, la partie de son cerveau qui a conscience de revivre un souvenir sait aussi que, la dernière fois, il a rencontré l'IA à l'hôpital. Il ne la trouvera pas là-bas une deuxième fois. Pas aujourd'hui._

_Telford apparaît dans la pièce, téléporté par l'habituel faisceau lumineux qui se dissipe pour lui donner corps. Rush se trouve encore au même endroit, la manche déboutonnée et la main tenant fermement le cutter, quand il termine de se matérialiser. Telford le scrute, le regard noir, le visage absolument figé à l'exception d'un léger frémissement au coin des yeux._

_« Je me doutais que vous alliez tenter quelque chose dans ce genre-là » souffle Telford et, ce n'est pas une hallucination de la part de Rush, sa voix semble peinée. Il est réellement attristé. Ou alors, il a pitié de lui. Ou autre chose encore. Rush s'en moque, il ne veut pas le savoir._

_« Ça n'aurait jamais marché de toutes façons » soupire Rush. « N'est-ce pas ? »_

_La question est purement rhétorique mais Telford répond quand même. « Non. »_

_« David » supplie Rush en espérant faire resurgir le peu de bonté qui existe chez Telford. « S'il vous plaît. Ne me demandez pas de le faire maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle est... »_

_Telford lève une main impérieuse. « Nos services de renseignement sont formels. L'Alliance Luxienne compte lancer une attaque sur la base dès demain. »_

_« Quoi ? Comment peuvent-ils savoir... ? »_

_« On ne peut pas attendre » l'interrompt Telford. « Il faut le faire maintenant, Nick, et on ne peut pas se passer de vous. Avec un peu de chance, si tout se passe comme prévu, vous serez de retour dans moins de douze heures. » Pourtant, Telford n'ose pas croiser son regard. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi sûr de ce qu'il affirme que ce qu'il veut lui faire croire. Peut-être qu'il sait déjà qu'il vient de proférer un mensonge. La deuxième possibilité, Rush ne l'a pas vue sur le moment. Elle lui est venue plus tard. Après l'irréparable._

_Rush finit par hocher la tête. Il hait cet homme. Il se hait lui-même._

_Ils se font téléporter sur le Dédale et, en moins de quelques secondes, il se retrouve plus loin de Gloria que quiconque sur Terre._

_Il évite Telford autant que possible. Il troque ses vêtements civils pour l'ensemble noir qu'on persiste à lui apporter dès qu'il met les pieds dans un lieu exclusivement sous contrôle SG. Désormais, il est assis seul dans un couloir jouxtant l'hyperpropulsion et il attend, secoué par les vibrations du métal contre son dos, essayant de s'imprégner de la chaleur qui règne dans cette partie du vaisseau en dépit de la ventilation qui tourne à plein régime. C'est l'endroit le plus chaud et le moins fréquenté du Dédale, et c'est exactement pour ces deux raisons qu'il l'a choisi._

_Il aurait dû savoir que personne n'échappe à Amanda Perry. _

_« Gloria ? » demande-t-elle doucement en arrêtant son fauteuil roulant au niveau de sa silhouette avachie. Il hoche la tête. _

_« Mon Dieu, Nick. Nick. Je suis tellement désolée. » Sa voix se casse et elle renonce à parler. Il devine que s'il lève la tête, il la verra pleurer._

_Pleurer pour _lui_. Parce qu'elle pense que sa femme est _morte_. Il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité. Elle est si fragile. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sache que Gloria est toujours en vie et qu'elle l'attend. Qu'elle tient bon en espérant le voir une dernière fois alors qu'il ne reviendra probablement pas à temps. Gloria ne sait pas qu'il se trouve à des millions de trilliards de kilomètres d'elle et que, même à la vitesse de la lumière, l'élément naturel le plus rapide de l'univers, il lui faudrait des années pour parcourir la distance qui les sépare._

_« Mandy » murmure-t-il en posant délicatement sa main sur celle inanimée d'Amanda. « Mandy, ne pleure pas. » Elle peut à peine se déplacer par elle-même, à peine respirer par elle-même. Il doute qu'elle soit suffisamment forte pour pouvoir se permettre de verser trop de larmes. « Ne sois pas triste, petite Miss Intello » dit-il pour essayer de lui redonner le sourire. Sa voix se casse quand il lève les yeux sur elle et sa maigre tentative tombe à plat._

_Elle essaye de lui sourire._

_Il essaye de lui sourire en retour._

_Sans grand succès. Alors, ils se contentent de rester où ils sont, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent l'hyperpropulsion se désactiver. Jusqu'à ce que Telford vienne les chercher._

_Ils se font téléporter tous les trois dans une vaste salle décorée dans le style répugnant d'Anubis. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les murs disparaissent dans la pénombre, soutenant un plafond invisible. Ils peuvent à peine distinguer le sol sous leurs pieds mais Rush n'a pas besoin d'y voir. Il a déjà passé trop de temps dans cette antichambre lugubre. Il la connaît par cœur._

_« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » s'exclame Telford pour ce qui doit être la troisième fois. « Ce lieu a connu son plus grand succès. »_

_Rush ne répond pas. Il déteste cet endroit. Il déteste ce qu'il représente. Il prouve qu'Anubis considérait l'Ascension comme un processus scientifiquement explicable et donc possible à reproduire en laboratoire. Il lui rappelle qu'il existe un point commun entre lui et cet être quasi-démoniaque. Au final, ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard s'il est celui à avoir repris ses recherches. L'Ascension naturelle passe par une éthique et, en la matière, il n'est pas plus qualifié qu'un Goa'uld. Comme Anubis, il a préféré forcer le passage. Il est certainement la dernière personne à mériter un plan de conscience supérieur. En dehors de David, peut-être._

_Il se passe une main dans les cheveux pour chasser les mèches qui lui retombent dans les yeux et il croise le regard de Mandy. S'ils avaient choisi en fonction de l'intégrité, c'est elle qui aurait dû être à sa place. Sa petite Miss Intello. Si enthousiaste, si optimiste en toutes circonstances. Il espère que ce qu'il va faire pourra au moins l'aider elle. Parce qu'il sait que, même s'il réussit, il sera trop tard pour sauver Gloria._

_Mandy le regarde fixement avec une expression indéchiffrable._

_« Ne fais pas ça » murmure-t-elle, trop bas pour que Telford puisse l'entendre. « S'il te plaît. »_

_« On en a déjà parlé » lui répond-t-il tout aussi doucement. « On est parvenus aux mêmes conclusions. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. »_

___« Maintenant qu'on est au pied du mur, je ne ne suis plus sûre de rien. Peut-être qu'on se trompe sur toute la ligne. Il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose de mauvais, de corrompu. Cet héritage n'est pas le nôtre. Tu n'as pas à aller si loin. Tu ne devrais pas t'y sentir obligé » chuchote-t-elle rapidement en surveillant Telford du coin de l'œil. Il se dirige dans leur direction, ses pas résonnant dans la vaste antichambre._

___« Je sais. » Il s'interrompt et se rapproche d'elle pour serrer délicatement son poignet inerte. « Tout va bien se passer. »_

___« Jure-moi que tu ne fais pas tout ça pour moi. »_

___« Mandy... »_

___« Jure le moi. »_

___« De quoi vous parlez ? » demande sèchement Telford en émergeant de derrière un impressionnant assemblage de moniteurs._

___« Le Dr Perry aurait besoin d'être téléportée auprès d'un médecin » répond-il d'un ton apaisant. « Elle ne se sent pas bien. »_

___Telford hoche la tête et sort sa radio pour passer l'appel. Rush reporte son regard sur Mandy et il la voit secouer discrètement la tête. « Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul ici. Pas avec lui » peut-il lire sur ses lèvres. « Ne m'oblige pas à partir. »_

___« Tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à ça » lui murmure-t-il en se penchant vers elle. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas très beau à voir. »_

___Elle secoue à nouveau la tête mais, avant qu'elle puisse argumenter davantage, le rayon téléporteur la fait disparaître._

___Il reporte son attention sur Telford._

___« Vous avez pris la bonne décision » assure le colonel avec l'absence de tact qui le caractérise. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous teniez tant à l'emmener avec vous. Et puis... » Il fait un geste négligent de la main qui, Rush le devine, fait référence au fauteuil roulant. « Elle représente un sacré handicap. »_

___« Elle est brillante » rétorque-t-il. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un handicap. »_

___« Si vous le dites. » Telford lui adresse un long regard par dessous ses sourcils froncés. « Au travail. Finissons-en rapidement, que vous puissiez retourner vous occuper de ce neuvième chevron qui vous obsède tant. » Et encore une fois, Rush remarque que le militaire fuit son regard, comme incapable de le regarder en face. _

___Rush a déjà fait toutes les modifications nécessaires. Il ne reste plus qu'à tester le résultat de ses efforts._

___Il se dirige vers la vasque rectangulaire creusée dans le sol. A l'intérieur, une substance luit légèrement dans la pénombre. Il pose un genou à terre, sentant ses muscles se tendre sous le coup de l'anticipation alors qu'il retire tranquillement ses chaussures. Chacun de ses gestes est précis et efficace. Il peut sentir le regard acéré de Telford peser sur lui._

___« Des nerfs d'acier en toutes circonstances, pas vrai ? » commente Telford. « Le sang-froid. C'est ce que j'aime chez vous. J'en suis encore à me demander comment vous avez atterri en science. Sérieusement. Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver mieux ? »_

___Il résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel._

___« Un vrai gâchis » conclut Telford._

___Il grimace légèrement. « Gâchis n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais. » Il enlève ses chaussettes et se redresse, le bas de son pantalon d'uniforme d'emprunt traînant sur le sol. Il est inutile de retarder l'inévitable alors il entre avec précaution dans le bassin. La substance luisante est en réalité un gel liquide qui ne tarde pas à détremper ses pieds et à imbiber son pantalon. Impassible, il s'avance lentement vers le centre de la vasque._

___Le gel aura d'excellentes propriétés conductrices le moment venu._

___« Paré ? » lui demande froidement Telford._

___« Oui » répond-il succinctement._

___« Vous êtes certain de ne pas vouloir utiliser le Dr Perry comme cobaye ? »_

___« Vous faites un bel enfoiré, David. »_

___« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Nick. »_

___Là-dessus, Telford déplie brutalement le coude et actionne le levier de commande grippé en y mettant toute sa force. Rush détourne le regard pour ne plus le voir, préférant fixer l'obscurité qui s'étend au-dessus de sa tête. Alors que l'énergie s'accumule dans les condensateurs avec un bourdonnement menaçant, la seule pensée qui habite son esprit s'appelle Gloria._

___Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se met à battre à un rythme effréné. _

___Il n'y survivra peut-être pas. Ou peut-être qu'il y survivra mais qu'il ne sera plus jamais le même. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il..._

___Peut-être qu'il sera différent. Peut-être qui sera meilleur. Peut-être, peut-être qu'il existe encore une chance infime de la sauver._

___La machine s'emballe et s'active dans un __crac ____sonore. Il sent le champ magnétique parcourir son organisme, détruisant ses repères, ____perturbant ses constantes internes, forçant sa structure cognitive à évoluer. Imposant un nouvel agencement._

___Il ne s'est pas senti tomber, n'a pas eu l'impression d'avoir heurté le sol, mais c'est là qu'il se trouve quand il reprend ses esprits. Il est étendu dans la vasque, incapable de bouger, le regard fixé sur un plafond qu'il ne discerne pas dans l'obscurité._

___Son cœur ne pulse pas comme il le devrait. Il le sent se débattre comme un animal sauvage piégé dans une cage._

___Il réalise qu'il est sans doute en train de mourir. Le temps semble ralentir. _

___Il aurait voulu la voir une dernière fois. Il aurait voulu être à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu être là pour elle. Et l'entité étrangère qui partage ses pensées, la part de lui qui n'est plus Nick mais ce qu'il est devenu, un mélange de Rush et de Young, comprend que c'est le moment qu'ils guettent depuis le début. Le moment où __elle____ va apparaître._

___En cet instant précis. Altération d'un souvenir maudit qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour détruire._

___« Mon chéri » murmure-t-elle. Son visage est comme un rayon de soleil dans cette antichambre obscure. Elle s'agenouille à côté de lui. « Tout va bien. » Il peut sentir sa main caresser son front et repousser ses mèches rebelles._

___Il lève le bras pour la toucher. Sa vision se trouble comme de l'eau dans laquelle on aurait jeté une pierre et la silhouette rassurante devient floue. « Tu n'es pas réelle » souffle-t-il et les mots ne sortent qu'avec difficulté de sa gorge serrée. « Tu n'es pas vraiment là. Elle n'est jamais venue. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Et même si elle l'avait connu, elle n'y aurais __jamais____ mis les pieds. »_

___« Elle t'aimait » dit doucement le Destiny et ses larmes font couler le maquillage soigné de Gloria. « Elle t'aurait suivi n'importe où. Je le sais. »_

___« Tu as déjà essayé » murmure Rush en caressant ses cheveux. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tu ne peux pas me pardonner à sa place. Ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas réel. »_

___« Tu voulais la sauver. » Les contours du Destiny se troublent et, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, les cheveux de Gloria s'assombrissent pour prendre la couleur du miel. Le visage d'Emily se dessine brièvement, vacille, puis redevient Gloria._

___« Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir » soupire Rush, accablé. « Tout ce qu'elle a jamais su, c'est que je suis parti et que je ne suis jamais revenu. Que je l'ai abandonnée. Toute seule. »_

___« Nick. » Sa voix se brise alors qu'elle prononce son nom et elle secoue la tête, peinée. Tourmentée._

___« Tu ne peux pas réparer mes erreurs » essaye de la consoler Rush en continuant de caresser ses cheveux. « Même si tu en as envie. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. Le vaisseau a besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. »_

___« Toute cette souffrance » chuchote-t-elle désespérément. « Toute cette culpabilité. » Elle désigne l'ensemble de la salle d'un vaste geste circulaire. « Elles te rongent. Quand le moment viendra, elles t'empêcheront de partir. Tu dois faire la paix avec toi-même si tu ne veux pas qu'elles te retiennent. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un tic que Gloria avait toujours quand elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. « Fais la paix avec toi-même, Nick, ou tu ne pourras pas mener à bien notre mission. »_

___« Tu ne peux pas soulager ma conscience avec un mensonge » contre-t-il, le cœur battant douloureusement dans la poitrine. « Même __moi ____je le sais. »_

___« Alors c'est la fin » dit-elle tout bas et les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues viennent s'échouer dans ses cheveux à lui._

___« Non » proteste doucement Rush. « Non, ce n'est pas la fin. »_

___« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ici » s'obstine-t-elle en secouant la tête._

___« Il le faut » dit-il. « Rejoins le Destiny. Tu as pu entrer dans mon esprit, tu peux aussi en sortir. »_

___« Tu es certain de pouvoir revenir seul ? »_

___« Oui » affirme-t-il. « Vas-y. Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne le serais plus jamais. »_

___« Je suis désolée » chuchote-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais dû te ramener ici. »_

___« Vas-y » répète-t-il et, enfin, elle se résout à disparaître._

___« Nick. » La voix de Telford résonne dans la salle et le temps reprend son cours normal, comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton. « Nick ! »_

___« David. » Rush tousse faiblement. « Ça n'a pas marché. » _

___Telford se laisse tomber à genoux à côté de lui. « Nick » répète-t-il. Sa voix est basse, ses yeux sont remplis d'une sorte d'admiration tordue et... d'autre chose. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation peut-être. « Si, au contraire. Ça a marché. Le processus n'est juste... ____pas complètement terminé. »_

___« David... »_

___« Je suis désolé, Nick » s'excuse Telford en secouant la tête. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il appuie sur l'un des boutons de la télécommande qu'il tient et, soudain, la vasque dans laquelle ils se trouvent semble s'enfoncer dans le sol._

___« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Rush tente de se redresser, d'échapper à la poigne de Telford, mais son cœur bat à peine. Il est si faible. Il peut à peine respirer, à peine sentir ses bras et ses jambes. Le gel recouvre lentement son corps, montant de plus en plus vite alors que le sol continue de s'enfoncer. Il sent l'énergie abandonner chacun de ses muscles. Il ne faudra plus très longtemps pour qu'il soit entièrement paralysé._

___« Ne résistez pas » conseille Telford en passant une main sous sa nuque à travers ses cheveux humides. Il se penche et ses lèvres se retrouvent tout près de son oreille, presqu'au point de la toucher. « C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Et vous le savez. »_

___« Non. » Il voudrait en dire davantage, il voudrait argumenter, mais il n'est plus capable de parler. Il est à moitié immergé dans un fluide alien, loin, très loin de Gloria qui, comme lui, lutte pour continuer à respirer. Lutte en attendant son retour._

___« C'est nécessaire » souffle Telford. Sa main droite est pressée contre son torse, prête à le repousser s'il essaye de se redresser, et la gauche est toujours enfouie dans ses cheveux. « N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir. Vous le saviez. Vous le saviez forcément. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement renoncer à ce que vous êtes. C'est contre-nature. Quelqu'un doit vous y obliger. »_

___L'avait-t-il vraiment deviné ? Ce que lui affirme Telford sonne comme une évidence maintenant qu'il y pense. Peut-être que le militaire a raison. Peut-être qu'il l'avait deviné. Ce n'est pas important. Il est certain qu'il n'aurait pas renoncé pour autant. Ça n'aurait fait aucune différence._

___« Je suis content qu'ils m'aient désigné pour le faire » murmure Telford. « Personne ne vous comprend comme je vous comprends, Nick. » Il tire doucement sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à renverser la tête en arrière. Lentement. Avec précaution. Pour ne pas lui faire mal. « J'aurais voulu que vous vous en rendiez compte. »_

___Rush ouvre la bouche pour cracher ses dernières invectives mais, avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Telford s'empare de ses lèvres. Le baiser est exactement tel qu'il l'aurait imaginé s'il avait eu du temps à perdre en extrapolations douteuses - désespéré, presque triste, profondément agressif. Il a un goût d'adieu mais, au fond, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une ultime démonstration de force._

___Il n'arrive plus à respirer. _

___Son corps se détend complètement, ses poings se desserrent et il cesse de lutter. Il ne peut qu'obéir à Telford. Il n'a pas le choix. Contraint, forcé, il se prête au jeu. Il fait abstraction de ce qui l'entoure et il essaye de ce souvenir de ce que lui a expliqué Daniel. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de __perfection____, c'est une question __d'acceptation._

___Peut-être que c'est réellement la clé. Peut-être qu'accepter suffit._

___Il se dit qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux. Ce qui lui arrive semble dérisoire à côté de ce que Daniel a enduré - noyé dans son propre sang, accusé de la quasi-destruction d'une nation, accablé par la mort d'une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il n'avait pas su sauver._

___Il doit lâcher prise. S'accepter lui-même. Accepter de partir._

___« On se reverra de l'autre côté » souffle Telford et, sans hésitation, il l'immerge entièrement dans le liquide._

___Il réalise vaguement que, en dépit de tout, David veut encore croire au succès de leur projet._

___Puis il ne réalise plus rien du tout. Il étouffe. Désespérément, il aspire une grande goulée de liquide, l'envoyant directement dans ses poumons. Il regrette de ne pas s'être renseigné sur sa provenance. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'est cette substance qui va le tuer. Ou le sauver. Ou le changer. Ou lui offrir une existence sans peine ni souffrance. Il aurait aimé savoir si elle est Ancienne, ou Goa'uld, ou si c'est une combinaison tordue des deux inventée par Anubis._

___Il espère qu'elle est Ancienne._

___Ensuite... Il lâche prise._

Young reprit brutalement conscience, aspirant goulûment de l'air à la recherche d'oxygène, le cœur battant follement dans la poitrine. Ses muscles contractés se relâchèrent quand il réalisa enfin qu'il n'était absolument pas en train de mourir étouffé.

TJ se pencha sur lui, les mains sur ses épaules et le visage tendu par l'inquiétude. « Ça a marché ? » le pressa-t-elle en surveillant du coin de l'œil un point sur sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Emily était assise à même le sol juste à côté de lui. Emily et pas Gloria. Dieu merci. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. L'expression neutre de son ex-femme ne lui apprit rien. Elle se contenta de tourner son attention vers le fauteuil où Rush était encore assis, immobile.

« Je crois que ça à marché » grogna enfin Young en réponse à la question de TJ. « J'espère. » Il entreprit de se relever.

« Rien ne presse » intervint doucement Emily alors qu'il se redressait péniblement sur les coudes. « Prend le temps qu'il te faut. Il va bien. »

Young lui jeta un bref regard sceptique.

« Vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse » murmura TJ en posant une main compatissante sur son avant-bras. Il profita de sa distraction pour se redresser en position assise. « Mais on dirait que tout s'est bien passé » poursuivit-elle. « Au moins, les électrodes n'ont pas percé ses tempes cette fois. » Elle jeta un bref regard à Rush.

« Tout à fait d'accord » renchérit Eli. « Franchement, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Young resta silencieux et les fixa avec incrédulité, oubliant momentanément qu'il avait été le seul à voir ce qu'il avait vu. Inconscient que la seule chose dont ils avaient été témoins, c'était de l'absence d'électrodes agressives et de saignements intempestifs. Seul Greer sembla remarquer sa mine défaite et, quand il croisa le regard de Young, son expression s'assombrit.

Avec l'aide de TJ, Young se hissa sur ses pieds. Son lien avec Rush était grand ouvert mais il pouvait à peiner ressentir sa présence à l'autre extrémité. Il abattit sa main avec plus de force que nécessaire sur l'interface tactile encastrée dans le dossier du fauteuil et arracha sans cérémonie le scientifique groggy au Destiny.

A sa grande surprise, les pensées de Rush se précisèrent immédiatement. L'Ancien laissa place à l'anglais en l'espace d'un battement de cœur et le scientifique reprit conscience. On aurait dit que le vaisseau avait momentanément décidé de se soumettre à Young, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et qu'il n'en supporterait pas davantage.

Les fers s'ouvrirent en émettant quatre crac simultanés. TJ, Eli et Greer sursautèrent en cœur. Young, au contraire, ni cilla même pas.

Rush ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

Young n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait lui dire mais il avait la certitude que quelque chose devait être dit.

« Venez, on s'en va » murmura-t-il finalement en lui offrant une main secourable.

Rush la saisit sans hésiter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Me revoilà avec le chapitre 13 de FoD ! Mes plus plates excuses pour les vingt-quatre heures de retard, j'essaierai de vous les épargner lors de la prochaine update. En attendant, l'essentiel est là. Cette semaine, explications alcoolisées autour d'un ou deux verres de la fameuses mixture à quatre-vingt-dix degrés de Brody. Si vous n'avez jamais vu Rush et Young avec un coup dans le nez, vous pourrez désormais dire que maintenant, oui...**  
**

Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de RARs cette semaine, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en rédiger et je me suis dit que vous préféreriez sans doute que je poste tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre que j'ai enfin une minute à y consacrer. Je m'en tiendrais donc à un grand merci collectif à _Duval87 _et à _pf59 _pour leur soutien indéfectible. Bonne lecture à tous et à dans deux semaines.

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les événements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** Merci pour votre déluge de commentaires et de suggestions ! Je les adore !

-oOo-

Au cours des six dernières heures, Young n'avait pas réussi à regarder Rush en face. À chaque fois qu'il essayait, il voyait un étranger à la place de l'homme qu'il croyait connaître. Un étranger qui avait partiellement transcendé les limites de ce qu'un être humain pouvait réaliser – un homme épuisé, prêt à s'effondrer, mais capable de réduire en poussière les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin par la seule force de sa volonté. L'existence même de Rush, sa façon de concevoir les gens, le monde, la technologie, était une porte ouverte à l'autodestruction et il semblait l'accepter pleinement. Personne ne pouvait survivre de cette façon. Ce n'était pas supportable, tout simplement.

Et cet état de faits effrayait terriblement Young.

Il devina que Rush s'était rendu compte de ce qui lui passait par la tête à la façon dont le scientifique évitait son regard en prétendant étudier le mur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rush avait les idées claires et, si ses pensées demeuraient aussi désorganisées et non-linéaires que d'ordinaire, elles étaient nettes. Précises. Trop sans doute. Pour eux deux.

C'était pour cette raison qu'après les six heures d'observation médicale requises, ils étaient descendus là.

Ils reposèrent leurs gobelets en métal sur la table dans un _clang_ simultané, Young presque férocement, Rush en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement de tête arrogant.

« Il va en falloir plus que _ça _» aboya impérieusement Rush en direction de Brody qui les observait avec ahurissement depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« Beaucoup plus » confirma Young.

« Euh. D'accord » capitula Brody après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Mais vous êtes sûrs que c'est _raisonnable_ de... »

« Oui » trancha Rush. « Oh que oui. »

Brody hésita encore un moment puis haussa les épaules et leur resservit un verre chacun, non sans avoir jeté un regard lourd de signification à Volker, Greer et Park qui s'étaient installés à la table voisine.

« Ça pourrait être marrant » commenta Volker à voix basse. « Quelqu'un devrait aller chercher un kino. Comme ça, on pourra archiver l'enregistrement pour la postérité. Et, si ça tourne mal, on aura au moins une, vous savez, une pièce à conviction à présenter au procès. »

« La ferme, Volker » cingla Rush en crachant le nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Il avala le contenu de son son verre cul-sec, ne prêtant heureusement pas attention au froncement de sourcil mal dissimulé de Young. « Pour votre information, le colonel Young et moi-même n'avons pas essayé de nous entre-tuer depuis au moins huit mois. Voire même plus, tout dépend de la façon dont vous interprétez certains événements. » Il repoussa d'un mouvement de tête les mèches qui lui retombaient dans les yeux. La soudaine clarté de ses pensées et l'absence de pression intempestive sur son esprit le mettait de meilleur humeur que Young ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Euh. Félicitations ? » osa Park.

« Merci » répondit Rush d''une voix hautaine en repoussant son verre vers Brody.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes en état de boire ? » demanda Brody avec incertitude.

« Je suis Écossais, mon vieux » rétorqua Rush. « Ne m'insultez pas. »

« Je ne vous ai presque jamais vu ici, ce qui signifie que vous n'avez pratiquement pas consommé d'alcool depuis votre arrivée sur le Destiny. Votre tolérance a dû baisser depuis le temps. » Rush dissipa son argument d'un geste négligent de la main et secoua la tête, exaspéré. Brody insista. « En plus, tout le monde sait que vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme en ce moment. Revenez plutôt quand votre santé se sera améliorée. »

« Je vais bien » rétorqua Rush en articulant soigneusement chaque mot.

« Je croyais que vous veniez de sortir de l'infirmerie » fit sèchement remarquer Greer.

« Traître » marmonna Rush avant de reporter son attention sur Brody. « Je parie que vous ne possédez aucune des accréditations nécessaires pour tenir un bar. »

« Exact » admit Brody. « Mais les lois fédérales ne s'appliquent pas sur ce vaisseau. Je ne vous sers plus rien avant au moins vingt minutes. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça » grinça Rush avec un rictus moqueur. « Je vous suggère à tous d'aller faire un tour. Le colonel et moi devons discuter de certaines questions en privé. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Il se tourna vers Young, un sourcil haussé.

« J'en pense que vous avez raison. Tout le monde dehors » confirma Young en expédiant ce qui restait de son second verre. « Brody, laissez cette bouteille où elle se trouve. »

Park se raidit, sur le point de protester. Rush plissa les yeux dans sa direction et elle se ravisa, se contentant de quitter son siège avec une grimace circonspecte.

« Si vous vous entre-tuez » menaça Volker. « On nomme Eli à la tête de l'expédition. »

« Si je meurs, c'est Scott qui prend le commandement » contra Young. « Maintenant, tout le monde dehors. »

La salle se vida rapidement et, bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui et Rush dans la distillerie. Le scientifique s'empara de la bouteille et leur servit un troisième verre. Au grand soulagement de Young, il ne semblait pas enclin à le vider cul-sec comme les deux précédents. Il se contenta de le prendre, de l'observer un instant puis d'en boire une simple gorgée. Ils restèrent silencieux un certain temps.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire » dit enfin Young en vidant son troisième verre et en le reposant sur la table. « Vous parlez, je vous écoute. Reprenez tout depuis le début. Là où vous pensez que tout a commencé. »

Rush resta silencieux si longtemps que Young se demanda s'il finirait par ouvrir la bouche. Seul l'agitation qui régnait dans ses pensées lui fit comprendre qu'attendre serait payant.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi le programme m'a recruté ? » questionna finalement Rush en buvant à petites gorgées. « Vous n'avez jamais trouvé leur choix étrange ? De toutes les personnalités qui auraient sauté sur l'occasion, ils se sont arrêtés sur un professeur de mathématiques de la fac de Berkeley, un type discret qui n'a jamais montré d'intérêt que pour les problèmes parfaitement terre-à-terre auxquels se consacrent la plupart des universitaires. N=NP ou pas. La conjecture de Hodge. Et ainsi de suite. »

Rush lui projetait des structures mathématiques auxquelles il ne comprenait absolument rien et, pour être franc, l'alcool n'y était pas pour grand chose.

« Oui, c'est une question que je me suis posée » avoua finalement Young. « Même si je dois reconnaître qu'elle ne m'est venue que récemment. »

« Eh bien, à moi, elle m'est venue _immédiatement_. Il faut dire que ce qu'on me proposait n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Je me suis méfié. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi ils me pensaient particulièrement qualifié pour ce travail. »

« Vous avez remporté un prix prestigieux en maths, non ? »

« Comme si une médaille Fields témoignait d'une quelconque compétence en matière de technologie alien. » Rush lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. « J'ai d'abord refusé. J'ai seulement accepté de devenir consultant. »

« A cause de Gloria ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Le colonel Telford » répondit Rush en expédiant ce qui restait de son troisième verre. « Il savait pourquoi le programme me voulait moi en particulier et il a consacré beaucoup, beaucoup, de temps à essayer de me convaincre. »

Rush marqua une pause, Young pendu à ses lèvres. Le colonel pouvait sentir que le scientifique avait des révélations importantes sur le bout de la langue mais qu'il hésitait à lui en faire part. Young s'efforça de rester calme, conscient que brusquer Rush ne le mènerait nulle part.

« Telford a obtenu l'autorisation de consulter les banques de données ADN tenues par certaines institutions gouvernementales » reprit enfin Rush. « Grâce à ça, il a pu repérer les individus porteurs du gène connu sous le nom de « gène des Anciens » et déterminer qui pourrait être utile à son projet. L'une de ces banques ADN était le Registre national des donneurs de moelle osseuse, sur lequel je figurais. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a mis le grappin dessus.»

Young hocha la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas intervenir, s'efforçant de ne faire aucun commentaire, s'efforçant de n'amorcer aucun geste qui pourrait dissuader le scientifique de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres candidats mais j'étais celui qui présentait le « profil intellectuel » le plus intéressant. Au final, c'est le Dr Jackson qui a eu le dernier mot. Je crois qu'il espérait choisir quelqu'un en mesure de tenir tête à Telford. Le SGC voulait recréer un tandem militaire/civil du genre O'Neill/Jackson, soit disant que cette association avait fait ses preuves. Enfin bref. » Il s'interrompit, balayant le sujet d'un revers de main. « Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui l'est, en revanche, c'est que le projet soulevait des questions d'éthique qui avaient l'art de rendre tout le monde nerveux. »

« Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre » marmonna Young. Il ravala son envie de faire remarquer à Rush qu'il ne jouissait pas de la même réputation sans tâche que le Dr Jackson et qu'il voyait mal comment un détail aussi dérisoire que l'éthique ou la morale aurait pu le détourner de son but. Sa piètre tentative de dissimulation fut un échec. Rush devina aisément ce qu'il pensait.

/Indéniablement / rétorqua-t-il en passant brusquement à la projection mentale. /Mais à l'époque, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Au début, je me suis admirablement bien comporté. Quant à Telford... Disons franchement qu'il n'a rien en commun avec Jack O'Neill./

Young hocha la tête, remettant ses questions à plus tard.

« Je vous sens frustré, colonel. Posez vos questions, qu'on en finisse » s'amusa Rush en devinant _encore une fois _ce qui se jouait dans sa tête. Young leva les yeux au ciel, peu désireux d'admettre à quel point la soudaine perspicacité du scientifique le désarçonnait. Il se demanda si l'alcool y était pour quelque chose.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le projet de Telford n'était pas Icarus, c'est bien ça ?

« Exact. Le projet de Telford avait un rapport avec Icarus mais il n'a jamais eu de nom. »

« Pour lequel est-ce qu'on vous a recruté à la base ? »

« Le SGC m'a repéré grâce à Telford. En toute logique, j'aurais dû être affecté à son projet mais Jackson s'est arrangé pour m'obtenir une double affectation. »

« Pourquoi ? » Young n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un responsable scientifique qui gérerait deux projets différents en même temps. C'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme.

« Pour équilibrer les forces. C'était un jeu de pouvoir. » Rush esquissa un sourire dépourvue de joie. « Jackson savait que si je passais sous la coupe exclusive de Telford, j'aurais des difficultés à m'imposer face à lui. Il m'a donné les atouts dont j'avais besoin. Sans ça... » Il secoua la tête, ouvrant la main pour souligner son impuissance.

« Alors, en quoi consistait le projet de Telford à la fin ? »

« Ne vous faites pas passer pour plus idiot que vous l'êtes. Ça m'étonnerait que vous n'ayez pas encore deviné » répondit Rush. Sa diction commençait déjà à perdre sa clarté habituelle.

« L'Ascension » marmonna Young en leur resservant un verre à tous les deux.

« Exactement. »

D'un accord tacite, ils vidèrent simultanément leur quatrième verre cul-sec.

« Personne ne savait exactement ce qui nous attendait au-delà du neuvième chevron mais certains indices laissaient entendre qu'on y trouverait une technologie connectée à un plan d'existence supérieur. Comme la cité des Oris que Jackson a visitée. Pour exploiter ce qu'on allait découvrir à son plein potentiel, quoi que ce puisse être, certaines conditions devaient être remplies. »

« Des conditions ? »

« Oui. Le sujet devait présenter des caractéristiques électrophysiologiques infiniment supérieures à celles d'un être humain normal. »

« Arrêtez de faire ça. »

« De faire quoi ? D'utiliser des termes de plus de quatre syllabes ? »

« Non. Arrêtez de complexifier inutilement vos explications pour que je ne comprenne pas ce que vous ne voulez dire. »

Rush le fixa pensivement et, même si Young devinait qu'il réprimait l'envie de le regarder de haut, son visage trahissait son hésitation. Le scientifique envisageait _réellement_ d'être honnête avec lui et, comme s'il avait conscience d'avoir été trop expressif, comme s'il savait que Young l'avait percé à jour, il détourna brutalement les yeux. « Une augmentation de l'activité électrique de certaines zones du cerveau a été constatée chez le Dr Jackson juste avant son Ascension. Même chose pour pour le clone d'Anubis étudié sur ordre du commandement Stargate. »

« Et c'était le but du projet de Telford ? Modifier le _cerveau_ de quelqu'un ? »

« Pas celui de _quelqu'un _» répondit sombrement Rush en s'obstinant à regarder le mur. « Le mien. »

« Et vous avez _accepté _? » s'effara Young.

« J'ai accepté. »

« _Pourquoi _? »

« Pour beaucoup de raisons. » L'ongle de pouce de Rush retraça négligemment le pourtour de son verre. « Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à en deviner quelques unes. »

Young se gratta le menton, faisant protester ses phalanges blessées.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre main ? » demanda soudain Rush en examinant les ecchymoses à la base de ses doigts. « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le demander. »

« Rien » répondit évasivement Young en essayant de dissiper tout souvenir de l'incident en question. « Ne vous occupez pas de ça. »

Peine perdue. Rush écarquilla les yeux, ayant manifestement déniché ce qu'il cherchait dans sa mémoire. « Vous avez cogné dans un mur ? »

La situation devenait franchement ridicule.

« Oui » admit sèchement Young. « Mais ce n'est pas la question. On était en train de parler de _vous_, pas de moi. »

Rush soupira et détourna les yeux. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, ses pensées s'agglomérant en une masse inextricable qui indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion. « Vous avez vu comment ça s'est terminé de toutes façons » marmonna Rush. « Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

Young émit un petit rire. « Rien à ajouter ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? J'ai vu Telford essayer de vous assassiner de ses propres mains. »

« Il n'essayait pas de m'assassiner. Ça en donnait peut-être l'impression mais ça faisait partie de l'expérience et... »

« Ne me mentez pas, Rush » aboya Young. « J'étais là. J'ai tout vu. »

« Non justement » répondit calmement Rush. « Vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots. J'ai vécu ce que vous avez vécu. J'ai ressenti les mêmes choses que vous. Bordel, je ne sais même pas comment vous arrivez encore à ne serait-ce que le _regarder _en face. Il a essayé de vous _tuer_, et en toute impunité en plus. »

« Il n'est pas exactement le seul à avoir essayé » grinça Rush d'une voix acerbe. « Si je me souviens bien, d'autres personnes correspondent _parfaitement_ au cas de figure que vous venez de me décrire. Je ne peux pas simplement couper les ponts avec _tous ceux _qui ont essayé de me tuer. » Rush haussa les épaules. « D'un point de vue strictement professionnel, ce n'est même pas envisageable. »

Young détourna les yeux. « Comment vous pouvez nous comparer ? » murmura-t-il en sachant que Rush devinerait qu'il parlait de Telford et de lui-même. « Nous ne sommes pas pareils. »

« En effet » cingla Rush. « Il vous manque les tendances psychopathes et, je le reconnais, vous aviez de bonnes raisons d'être fou furieux, toutes mes félicitations, mais, en fin de compte, _votre_ tentative a sans conteste été la pire des deux. »

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire _pire _? » s'exclama Young sans réfléchir.

Rush cligna vivement des yeux et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, essaya de _supprimer_ les images vacillantes qui échappaient à son contrôle et s'efforçaient de remonter à la surface de son esprit. En vain. Maintenant que le Destiny avait battu en retraite et que l'alcool leur était monté à la tête, leurs défenses étaient réduites à leur minimum et le scientifique n'était pas en état de...

_Il est presque soulagé quand ils transpercent sa poitrine pour y implanter le transmetteur parce que, pendant qu'ils s'en occupent, ils laissent son esprit en paix. Sa structure cognitive n'est pas _conçue_ pour résister à ça, à leur présence perpétuelle dans son crâne, il ne le supportera pas indéfiniment et il le sait. Seul l'intensité surhumaine de son activité cérébrale lui permet de ne pas perdre pied, de comprendre ce qu'ils veulent faire alors même qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de démanteler son esprit et de le reconstruire selon leur bon vouloir comme ils ont sûrement reconstruit celui de Chloé. Il est plus chanceux qu'elle l'a été, c'est un fait, et c'est David qu'il doit remercier pour ça parce que, sans ce que ce bâtard lui a fait subir, il se serait retrouvé sans défense et ils auraient pu modifier son cerveau à leur guise, et... Bon sang, il ne doive pas réussir à modifier quoi que ce soit, il ne peut pas les laisser faire, les laisser réduire à néant ses efforts pour..._

Young s'éjecta violemment de son siège et porta fébrilement ses mains à son torse, se remémorant la sensation de ses côtes exposées à l'air libre et essayant d'effacer l'atroce impression d'avoir quelque chose de froid et de métallique d'enfoncé dans le corps directement à côté du cœur. Rush reprit enfin le contrôle de ses souvenirs et les images se fanèrent puis se dissipèrent comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Young se sentait sur le point de vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

« Bordel » haleta-t-il.

« Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Rush d'une voix doucereuse. « A votre avis, qui dois-je remercier pour cette agréable épisode ? » Le scientifique entama son cinquième verre à petites gorgées. Seul son rythme cardiaque qui se calmait lentement indiquait que le souvenir l'avait éprouvé au moins autant que Young.

« Je... » Young secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » murmura sarcastiquement Rush. « Votre acte irraisonné n'a porté préjudice à personne. Vous n'avez rien à regretter. En dehors de la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir, peut-être. Et du traumatisme occasionné, cela va de soit. Et de l'enlèvement de Chloé, bien sûr, des souffrances qu'elle a endurées et de l'inévitable traumatisme qui en a résulté. » Il s'interrompit pour siroter sa boisson d'un air faussement pensif. « Et sans doute aussi de la mutinerie qu'ont mené les civils contre votre autorité. Et de... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris » grogna Young.

« Oh, certainement » s'amusa Rush. « Je ne doute pas qu'à l'époque, vous pensiez bien faire en vous débarrassant de moi. Et je ne doute pas non plus que, depuis, vous vous êtes repenti. Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous ne passeriez pas votre temps à ressasser ce qui s'est passé en vous demandant comment vous auriez dû agir. »

« Je vous trouve étonnamment philosophe pour quelqu'un qui vient de revivre l'un des pires moments de sa vie dans un flashback plus vrai que nature. Je me serais au moins attendu à des insultes. »

Rush haussa les épaules. « Ça s'appelle « mettre les choses en perspective ». Vous insulter maintenant n'aurait aucun sens. »

« Et pour Telford ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ensuite ? » demanda finalement Young, une fois certain qu'il ne perdrait plus son sang froid.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? » rétorqua Rush, les yeux mi-clos. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, aussi sombres qu'incompréhensibles. « Je ne l'ai pas revu jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque sur Icarus parce que _vous_ aviez finalement décidé de refuser le commandement de cette base. »

Young savait qu'il aurait dû clore la conversation mais il était sidéré par la légèreté avec laquelle Rush traitait le sujet, frustré de se sentir aussi impuissant et rongé par l'incertitude. Sa prochaine intervention sortit davantage comme une accusation que comme une question.

« Vous avez couché avec lui ? »

Rush écarquilla les yeux et lui jeta un regard aussi blessé qu'incrédule. « Non » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que vous avez _écouté _un mot de ce que je vous ai raconté ? » Les pensées du scientifique se muèrent en faibles bribes d'Ancien et Young compris qu'il blindait son esprit en changeant de langue et en fractionnant ses idées. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. En revanche, Young put parfaitement sentir le sentiment de déception qui le submergea juste avant qu'il se referme comme une huître, transformant son esprit en forteresse imprenable. Même épuisé, blessé et à moitié ivre, Rush le repoussait, refusant de lui montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

« Le pragmatisme qui me caractérise ne reflète pas une quelconque incapacité de ma part à éprouver des _sentiments_. Arrêtez de confondre esprit d'analyse et insensibilité. Oui, j'étudie toujours le rapport coût/bénéfice d'une décision avant de la prendre, oui, je fais parfois des choix difficiles, mais je ne sacrifie rien ni personne à la légère et je ne le fais _jamais_ de gaieté de cœur » s'enflamma Rush d'une voix qui n'était plus hésitante mais furieuse. Venimeuse, même. « Cessez de croire que je suis en _pierre_. Et _je_ ne suis certainement pas assez _insensible_ pour _tromper_ ma femme. Contrairement à _vous_... »

« La ferme » aboya Young.

« Non, je ne la fermerai pas. Vous vouliez m'entendre le dire, non ? Je vous le dis : je n'ai pas couché avec Telford » continua impitoyablement Rush. « Pourquoi ça vous obsède à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? »

« Il vous a _embrassé_. »

« En essayant de me _noyer_, oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de _ma_ faute. Il est _cinglé_. Ce n'est pas un putain de _scoop_. »

Young ne répondit pas.

« Je m'en vais » cracha Rush. « Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Il entreprit non sans difficultés de se lever de son siège mais Young attrapa son bras et le força à se rasseoir.

« Nous n'en avons pas terminé, Rush. Où est-ce que vous comptiez aller de toutes façons ? »

« Le plus loin possible de vous » grinça Rush en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

« Ce qui représente environ cinq mètres. Vous n'auriez même pas pu atteindre les portes. »

« Ce plan n'était pas parfait, je vous l'accorde. » Rush se resservit un verre. Young envisagea de l'en empêcher mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Si Rush voulait noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool, il n'allait pas le lui interdire. Une bonne cuite n'avait rien de dramatique, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres moyens que le scientifique aurait pu inventer pour soulager son esprit.

Ils restèrent assis en silence une bonne dizaine de minutes à siroter leurs verres d'alcool, leurs pensées écumant à la surface de leurs esprits, avant que Young se sente suffisamment alcoolisé pour présenter ses excuses au scientifique.

/Je suis désolé./ Il projeta non seulement le mot mais aussi le sentiment.

Rush répondit d'un vague haussement d'épaules.

« Alors, ça a marché ? » s'enquit finalement Young. « Votre histoire de conditions électrophysiologiques. Vous les avez remplies ? »

« Aye. Bien sûr que ça a marché. Vous avez vu ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, non ? Mon cerveau est à peine capable de raisonner linéairement. Faits, conséquences logiques, conclusions. _Vos _raisonnements sont si méthodiques. Si rigoureux. Si _différents_ des miens. Vous êtes aussi difficile à suivre pour moi que je le suis pour vous. Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais pu devenir professeur de maths agréé avec une ruine pareille à la place du cerveau ? Laissez-moi rire. »

« Vous n'avez pas toujours été comme ça ? »

Rush secoua la tête. « J'ai droit à des compensations bien sûr. J'ai perdu en cohérence linéaire mais, en échange, j'ai gagné en capacité de traitement. Mes raisonnements sont devenus de plus en plus intuitifs au fur et à mesure qu'ils perdaient en organisation. L'ironie est qu'en acquérant la capacité de maîtriser ce qui m'attendait au-delà du neuvième chevron, j'ai perdu celle de résoudre l'énigme qui m'en interdisait l'accès. Et je le savais. Tous ceux qui ont pris part au projet de Telford le savaient. Et ils avaient le culot d'avoir _pitié_ de moi, ces bâtards. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant, c'est encore _pire_, comme vous avez pu le voir. Les mathématiques les plus complexes sont devenus _complètement_ instinctifs, je ne peux plus les _conceptualiser_. Je ne peux même plus _expliquer_ quelque chose d'aussi simple que la théorie des opérateurs à Chloé, sans parler de calculer des ensembles complexes de solutions, mais je peux manipuler les fréquences des boucliers, générer des champs de force et... Bordel, vous n'en avez rien à foutre. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça au fait ? »

« Vous me le racontez » répondit Young. « Parce que vous êtes ivre et que je vous ai posé la question. »

« Vous m'avez bien eu » marmonna Rush.

« Pardon ? » demanda Young.

« Aucune importance. »

Young observa Rush gratter le métal cabossé de son gobelet d'un ongle distrait pendant qu'il rassemblait ses idées. Spontanément, des images du scientifiques veillant tard le soir s'imposèrent à lui, souvenirs de leur séjour commun sur la base Icarus. Il se rappelait de ses cheveux en bataille, de la main sur sa nuque et de son air complètement abattu alors qu'il fixait avec lassitude son tableau blanc.

« Aye » approuva Rush en interceptant les souvenirs de Young. « Personne ne comprenait comment j'ai pu reconstituer la structure mathématique qui définissait le problème et l'encoder dans une interface virtuelle en l'espace d'une seule nuit alors que, à côté de ça, je n'étais pas capable de tenir un raisonnement cohérent suffisamment longtemps pour résoudre ledit foutu problème. Et je... Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en mesure de leur expliquer pourquoi. Je ne peux toujours pas l'expliquer, même maintenant. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qui m'est arrivé dans le labo d'Anubis. »

Young ne répondit pas, essayant de ne penser à rien, essayant de se représenter l'espace ou l'intérieur d'une étoile, n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas cet atroce sentiment de pitié qui venait désormais s'entremêler aux souvenirs qu'il avait de Rush sur Icarus. Essayant de penser à tout sauf à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir laissé quelqu'un dépérir juste sous ses yeux sans même le remarquer.

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus mais il n'était pas aussi austère que le précédent. Du moins, ce fut l'impression de Young. Rush s'efforçait simplement d'ignorer les pensées qui ne lui appartenaient pas et Young s'en accommoda fort bien car il sentait que son esprit dérivait dangereusement, de moins en moins sobre.

Il lui restait pourtant encore un point à éclaircir.

« Si vous saviez que Telford avait modifié votre cerveau précisément pour vous permettre de maîtriser ce qui ce trouvait au-delà du neuvième chevron » débuta prudemment Young. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas voulu vous servir du fauteuil quand on l'a découvert ? »

Les pensées de Rush s'éparpillèrent dans une incohérence des plus totales, son esprit plus illisible que Young ne l'avait jamais vu. Le colonel se retira légèrement pour ne pas l'oppresser plus que nécessaire. « D'accord, j'ai compris, vous ne voulez pas en parler » conclut doucement Young en refoulant la curiosité qui le rongeait. « Mais, un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que vous me répondiez. »

Rush ferma les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas me servir du fauteuil » murmura-t-il. « Parce que j'avais peur de ce qui arriverait si je me hasardais à le faire. Si j'osais le faire » ajouta-t-il pour l'emphase en désignant son propre torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver selon vous ? »

Rush détourna les yeux et Young se remémora soudain cet instant où le Destiny lui était apparu sous la forme d'Emily sur le pont d'observation, le jeu de lumière caractéristique des sauts VSL se reflétant sur ses cheveux.

_« Il vous le dira. Quand il sera prêt. »_

Rush remarqua le souvenir et lui projeta une vague mentale inquisitrice.

/Elle vient me parler à moi aussi, vous savez. Généralement quand je réagis comme le dernier des crétins./

Rush enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. /Manquait plus que ça. Des conseils relationnels de la part d'un foutu _vaisseau spatial_, on aura tout vu./

/Hier encore, vous me souteniez farouchement que ce vaisseau était une personne./

/Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, et je vous serais reconnaissant d'oublier cet épisode. A ce moment-là, il y avait suffisamment de dopamine dans mon cerveau pour détraquer tout mon système cognitif. Elle ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux./

/C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire / grogna Young. /Et puis, prendre l'apparence de votre femme alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle est morte, c'est particulièrement bas. Elle me fait le même coup. Elle m'apparaît toujours sous la forme de mon ex-femme./

/Elle ne le fait pas avec de mauvaises intentions / s'adoucit Rush. /Elle pense qu'elle nous fait plaisir en faisant ça. Je crois qu'elle a compris que ça ne marche pas. Depuis que vous m'avez sorti du fauteuil, elle prend l'apparence de Daniel Jackson./

/Comme c'est gentil de sa part. Personnellement, je vois toujours Emily./

« Passez à deux doigts de la dépression nerveuse. » Rush esquissa un sourire hésitant en abandonnant la projection mentale et sa joue tressauta légèrement. « Peut-être qu'elle aura pitié de vous. »

« Vous sonnez de plus en plus, hm, écossais, au fait. »

« Faux » nia Rush en corrigeant instantanément sa diction. « Bordel. Je déteste ça. »

« Pas grave » assura Young en agitant négligemment une main. « Ne vous occupez pas de ça. »

« A votre tour de me raconter des trucs » fit subitement Rush, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le mur et l'air abattu. « Je vous ai parlé de toute cette merde parce que je suis complètement plein et que... » A nouveau, Young le sentit faire un gros effort pour ravaler son accent. « Oh, putain. Ce n'est même pas une conversation. Vous m'avez fait boire et, maintenant, vous en profitez pour m'extorquer des informations, et je ne peux même pas... »

« Hey » s'exclama Young. Il saisit l'épaule de Rush et le secoua sans violence pour attirer son attention. « Ce n'est pas vrai, d'accord ? Je ne cherche pas à vous extorquer quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. »

Rush pris une grande inspiration, essayant de se calmer avant de décider de sa question. Maintenant que Young avait une idée un peu plus précise du mode de fonctionnement du scientifique, le regarder réfléchir n'était plus aussi frustrant. Sa pensée n'était pas composée de grands axes linéaires, au contraires, elle formait une toile mouvante où toutes les idées étaient interconnectées entre elles en fonction de similarités conceptuelles. Young soupira. Distinguer le réseau de pensées de Rush n'était pas suffisant. En dépit de ses efforts, il restait incapable de deviner sa question avant qu'il la pose.

« Pourquoi vous avez refusé le commandement d'Icarus ? »

« Je voulais recoller les morceaux avec ma femme. J'ai tout foutu en l'air en couchant avec TJ et Emily... Elle m'a demandé de rester. J'ai senti que si je partais, elle me quitterait. L'ironie, c'est qu'elle m'a quand même quitté. Et maintenant... Maintenant, elle couche avec Telford. C'est ça le pire. »

Rush grimaça. « Telford ? Vous vous foutez de moi. Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« Quand je retournais sur Terre, j'avais l'habitude d'échanger avec Telford. Et vous savez ce qui se arrive quand on passe en VSL ou qu'on en sort. C'est comme ça qu'il l'a rencontrée. »

Rush ne répondit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Young tendit le bras et lui retira lentement son gobelet des mains avant de verser ce qui restait d'alcool à l'intérieur dans son propre verre. Il reposa le gobelet de Rush sur la table. « Je pense que vous avez votre compte. »

« Ouais, moi aussi » acquiesça Rush. « A ce stade, on peut même considérer que je suis complètement bourré. D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui vous d'abord, pour pouvoir ingurgiter une bonne demi-bouteille d'alcool de grain et rester aussi sobre ? »

Young haussa les épaules et se leva. Le décor tangua autour de lui. « Allez » dit-il en tirant Rush par le bras. « On rentre. Avant que je sois _encore_ obligé de vous porter. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous déplaisait. » Rush avait marmonné la fin dans un anglais si accentué que Young n'y comprit absolument rien.

« Quoi ? »

« Et merde. Laissez tomber, c'était stupide » éluda prudemment Rush. « Tout va bien. »

« C'est cela » s'amusa Young. « Vous allez merveilleusement bien, je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Il hissa Rush sur ses pieds, passa le bras du scientifique sur ses épaules et lui tendit une de ses béquilles. Rush observa l'objet comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il devait en faire. Young leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas en avant, l'entraînant dans son sillage, espérant qu'il comprendrait à l'usage.

Ils traversèrent la salle sans trop de difficultés et, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent d'elles-même, révélant la silhouette d'Eli qui patientait assis dans le couloir, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

« Greer est parti il y a vingt minutes » annonça Eli, les yeux rivés sur son écran. « Il avait l'air de croire que vous auriez besoin d'une escorte quand vous sortiriez mais, comme vous vous éternisiez, je lui ai dis qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'être deux pour surveiller... » Il leva la tête et s'interrompit en les voyant. « Une minute. Vous êtes bourré ? Et lui, il l'est aussi ? Sans déconner ! Vous avez réussi à bourrer _Rush _? »

« Hmm. » Young hésita sur la réponse à fournir, se méfiant de ce qu'Eli pourrait en faire.

« Bordel, Eli » soupira Rush en haussant un sourcil. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu énonces les évidences comme s'il s'agissait de foutues _révélations _? Bien sûr que nous sommes tous les deux bourrés. Boire, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i faire dans un entrepôt reconverti en distillerie. »

« C'est absolument _fantastique _» s'exclama Eli en refermant son portable et en le poussant sur le côté. « Est-ce que vous avez une idée du nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de faire ça ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Young. « De l'enivrer ? »

« Oui » lâcha Eli en se tournant vers Rush. « Bon, sérieusement, les cinq films que vous emporteriez si vous deviez échouer sur une île déserte ? Vous me la devez bien celle-là. »

« Si j'étais coincé sur une île déserte, j'essaierais de trouver une solution, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à regarder des films. »

« Bon sang, vous n'êtes pas croyable vous. Les cinq choses qui vous manquent le plus depuis qu'on est coincés sur le Destiny ? »

« Eli, vous êtes censé _m'aider _» intervint Young en remorquant Rush le long des coursives. « Pas improviser un quiz. »

« Le café » grogna Rush alors qu'Eli passait son autre bras par dessus ses épaules. « Les cigarettes, le paracétamol, disposer d'une montagne de foutus petits carnets à spirales, jouer du piano. »

« Vous jouez du piano ? »

« Tous les gens civilisés le font. »

« J'adore votre accent naturel, au fait » commenta Eli.

« La ferme. »

« Est-ce que vous me trouvez intelligent ? » interrogea avidement Eli.

« Évidemment. »

« Intelligent comment ? »

« Absolument brillant. Mais tu le sais déjà, je parie. »

Young glissa un regard en direction d'Eli, suffisamment rapide pour voir la surprise passer fugitivement sur son visage, son front plissé au point que ses sourcils se touchaient. Eli se recomposa une façade neutre, détourna le regard une brève seconde avant d'esquisser un petit sourire hautain. « Ouais, bien sûr que je le sais. Je voulais juste vous l'entendre dire. »

« Eli » grogna Young. « Ça suffit. »

« Oh, allez, comme si vous n'en aviez pas déjà profité. »

Young n'avait pas de contre-argument crédible à opposer à ça alors il continua simplement d'avancer le long de la coursive en écoutant Eli et son exubérance caractéristique essayer de tirer les vers du nez de Rush, question après question.

« Vos cinq membres d'équipage préférés, en dehors de moi et du colonel Young. »

« Comme si l'un d'entre vous aurait pu figurer sur ma liste. »

« Comme ça, la question est réglée. Alors, ce top cinq ? »

« Chloé, Brody, James, Tamara, Greer et Wray. »

« Dans cet ordre ? Et puis, ça fait six. »

« Non, pas dans cet ordre. »

Ils firent une rapide arrêt en atteignant une intersection puis Young partit dans un sens alors qu'Eli se dirigeait dans un autre. « Euh, ses quartiers sont de ce côté » fit remarquer Eli d'un ton devenu suspicieux.

« Ouais, je sais, mais on ne va pas dans ses quartiers. On rejoint les miens. »

« Ah. On peut savoir _pourquoi _? »

« Parce que » répondit sèchement Young.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » contra Eli en s'arrêtant à nouveau.

« Eli » s'exaspéra Young. « Venez. Dépêchez-vous. »

Eli resta dubitatif. Young fut distrait par l'amusement narquois qu'il percevait dans les pensées désorganisées de Rush. « C'est bon, Eli » affirma Rush, les yeux mi-clos. « C'est juste qu'on ne peut plus s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres. Rien d'autre. »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Eli en se remettant en marche. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à Young.

« Depuis que Telford m'a ramené de force sur terre, quand le vaisseau a fait un black-out » soupira Young.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez complètement disparu de la circulation depuis. »

« Exact » confirma Young, vaguement mal-à-l'aise d'avoir laissé son équipage plus ou moins livré à lui-même. « Je ne sais pas comment on va bien pouvoir faire si on ne peut pas s'éloigner de plus de quatre mètres. L'équipage va finir par s'en rendre compte. »

« Sûr. Certains s'en sont _déjà_ rendu compte, et ça ne va pas s'arranger si vous passez vos journées enfermés tous les deux dans l'infirmerie » marmonna Eli. « Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a encore deux semaines, vous vous évitiez comme la peste. »

« Il y a déjà des rumeurs ? » demanda Young.

« Ouais, mais pas celles que vous imaginez. En fait, ils croient que le fauteuil a fait un truc atroce à Rush et qu'il va mourir, qu'il a essayé de le cacher, que TJ s'en est rendue compte, qu'elle vous en a parlé et que vous essayez d'être gentil avec lui parce que vous vous sentez coupable. »

« Il ne va pas _mourir _» aboya Young, subitement irrité.

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait mourir. Bon. D'accord. J'ai peut-être légèrement encouragé cette rumeur mais reconnaissez qu'elle est crédible et que... »

« Il ne va _pas_ mourir, Eli. »

Eli le scruta durant plusieurs secondes, son visage s'assombrissant progressivement.

Rush les surprit tous les deux en intervenant avec cette voix monocorde et impersonnelle que Young commençait vraiment à détester. « Franchement, colonel, qui est-ce que vous essayez de convaincre ? »

« D'accord » marmonna Eli en accentuant bien le o. « Votre histoire vient de passer un nouveau cap dans la démence. Franchement. Je déteste traîner avec vous, les gars. Vous êtes flippants. Ne m'en voulez pas mais je préfère retourner parmi les gens normaux. » En dépit de sa précédente affirmation, il prit une seconde pour examiner Rush. « Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ? »

« Tu es vraiment trop gentil pour ton bien » soupira Rush.

« Merci. Vous, vous êtes un vrai fumier mais je vous aime bien quand même. Enfin. En quelque sorte. »

Eli retira le bras de Rush de sur ses épaules et fit demi-tour pour retourner d'où il venait.

« Allez, venez » fit Young en tractant quasiment Rush.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin ses quartiers, Young entraîna le scientifique vers la salle de bain. « Vous aurez besoin d'aide ? »

« Non merci, sans façon » rétorqua Rush en haussant un sourcil. « Vous pouvez arrêter de me traîner, vous savez. Je ne suis pas ivre à ce point. J'ai bu quoi ? Quatre verres, quatre verres et demi ? »

« Ne faites pas le malin. Vous êtes loin d'être au sommet de votre forme en ce moment » gronda Young en le lâchant malgré tout. Rush essaya de s'agripper à l'encadrement de porte pour rester debout mais il le manqua. Avant que Young ait pu s'avancer pour l'aider à garder son équilibre, la porte se referma à moitié pour aller se loger toute seule dans la main du scientifique.

« Pratique » commenta Young, impressionné. Il s'adossa négligemment au chambranle du sas alors que Rush atteignait laborieusement le lavabo.

Rush empoigna le bord de la vasque pour se stabiliser et passa son pouce sur une plaque de métal strié encastrée dans le mur. Un petit objet d'un bleu quasi-transparent en sortit et Rush s'en saisit avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous venez de faire ? » demanda Young, effaré.

« Personne ne vous en a parlé ? Je vous présente l'équivalent Ancien de la brosse à dent. » Rush leva brièvement les yeux vers lui, un sourcil haussé. « Vous devriez vraiment sortir plus souvent. »

« Vous êtes mal placé pour me faire ce genre de remarque » rétorqua Young d'une voix traînante en croisant les bras. « Bon. Dîtes-moi tout. Qui vous a montré ça ? »

« Personne. C'est moi qui ait découvert cet accessoire, _évidemment_. J'en ai parlé à Chloé et elle s'est chargée de faire passer le mot. »

« C'était quand ? »

« Il y a trois semaines environ » répondit Rush. « Et arrêtez de me materner comme vous le faites, je ne suis pas en sucre. Bordel, ce que vous pouvez être agaçant. » Sans le moindre avertissement, la porte de la salle de bain se referma à quelques centimètres du nez de Young.

/Vous êtes un boulot à temps plein / projeta Young à travers le battant. /Si vous tombez dans les pommes là-dedans, je ferai de votre vie un enfer pendant les douze prochains mois. Au moins./

Rush l'ignora superbement.

Young leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses rangers, sa ceinture et sa veste. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rush émergea de la salle de bain et Young put lui aussi profiter du système à produire des brosses à dents. Quand Young sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, il découvrit Rush allongé sur le sol à côté du lit avec un oreiller, encore habillé de pied en cape. Il dormait déjà à moitié.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? » demanda Young d'un ton las. « Vous savez très bien que je ne vous laisserai pas dormir par terre. Vous seriez foutu d'attraper une pneumonie. »

« Des histoires de bonnes femmes, tout ça. » Rush ne fit pas un geste pour se lever. « En plus, j'ai le chauffage au sol. »

« Sérieusement ? » Young le regarda en haussant bien haut les sourcils. « Comment ça marche ? »

« Transfert d'énergie, seconde loi de la thermodynamique. Vous avez de sérieuses lacunes, vous savez, vous devriez... »

« La ferme. Je comprends le concept de _chaleur_, ça me suffit. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous demandez dans ce cas. »

« Oubliez. » Young se pencha et le redressa énergiquement en position assise en le tirant par les revers de la veste avant de lui retirer ses lunettes. « Vous dormez souvent avec ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous critiquiez le moindre de mes faits et gestes ? » rétorqua Rush d'un ton plus plaintif qu'agacé, même si Young était persuadé que ce n'était pas volontaire de la part du scientifique.

« Parce que » répondit-il. « En ce qui vous concerne, j'en ai fait un principe personnel. Maintenant, levez-vous de là. » Il raffermit sa prise sur la veste de Rush et s'en servit pour hisser le scientifique sur ses pieds et le pousser sur le lit. Une fois Rush installé, Young s'assit à son tour sur le matelas. « Ça va aller ? »

« Oui » murmura Rush. « Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Regardez comme on s'en sort bien » fit remarquer Rush avec un demi-sourire.

« Ouais, vous avez raison » acquiesça Young en essayant de ravaler le mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas depuis plusieurs jours. « On s'en sort bien. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Deux semaines plus tard, me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre de FoD version française, et en temps et en heure en plus ! Ce lundi, chers lecteurs, n'oubliez pas d'accrocher vos ceintures car ce chapitre 14 risque de vous secouer beaucoup plus que le précédent. Fini les alcooliques anonymes, au programme : exploration, frayeurs et action garantie, cliffhanger en prime ! Je rappelle à tout hasard que je n'ai strictement aucune emprise sur le scénario et que les représailles, sanglantes ou non, doivent donc être exercées sur qui de droit...

Pour ceux qui prennent encore la peine de déchiffrer les notes d'auteur, sachez que bien vous en a pris puisqu'elles soulèvent cette semaine une question capitale. Vous remarquerez certainement qu'il y est question d'un one-shot intitulé _Promise_. Il s'agit du premier d'une longue série de scènes coupée ayant toutes un rapport direct ou indirect avec FoD. Certains sont déjà traduits, d'autres non, mais ce n'est pas la question. La question est : préférez vous que je les publie au fur et à mesure, selon la chronologie établie par _CleanWhiteRoom_ elle-même, ou que je les mette en ligne seulement après avoir achevé la traduction complète de FoD ? Par soucis de cohérence, je pencherais davantage pour la première option mais je comprendrais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne voudraient pas voir la publication du chapitre 15 retardée de deux semaines de plus... A vous de choisir. Je me plierai à la volonté de la majorité alors n'hésitez pas à manifester votre opinion car, hélas, qui ne dit mot consent !

Enfin, un grand merci à_Duval87_ et _pf59_, fidèles au poste depuis le début et dont l'enthousiasme constitue le meilleur remède contre les baisses de régime fourbes. En espérant que les déboires de Rush et Young continueront encore longtemps à les divertir...

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les événements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes_. _**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer – j'adore vos commentaires, vos suggestions et vos MPs ! Ils m'aident à savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction. Après avoir lu ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire le one-shot _Promise_ avant de passer au chapitre 15 de FoD.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 14  
**

Selon ses propres estimations, Young n'avait pas ouvert le moindre rapport depuis près de deux semaines, que ce soient ceux de l'équipe scientifique ou ceux de Wray. Il avait aussi trois bonnes semaines de retard dans la rédaction des siens. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, après avoir passé quelques jours à s'exhiber au mess, sur la passerelle et aux réunions de Wray pour sauver les apparences, il se retrouvait dans ses quartiers à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu.

_...l'examen approfondi des échantillons viraux a révélé que, en dépit des fortes similitudes entre cette souche et celle de la peste qui a décimé les Anciens, il ne s'agit pas de la même. Le séquençage du génome viral extrait des échantillons prélevés sur le Destiny témoigne de différences substantielles autant en ce qui concerne la composition de l'acide nucléique que celle des protéines. Vous trouverez en annexe D les résultats des analyses phylogénétiques par maximum de parcimonie pratiquées à partir des séquences virales présentes dans la base de donnée du Destiny. Ces résultats indiquent que le virus est probablement une souche antérieure à celle responsable de l'extinction des Anciens. Si cette hypothèse se confirme, le virus se trouverait à bord du Destiny depuis qu'il a été lancé. L'autre alternative serait qu'il se soit répandu après le déverrouillage et la remise en service de certaines zones du vaisseau précédemment isolées. Quoi qu'il en soit, la probabilité qu'il provienne de la planète de l'obélisque est extrêmement faible..._

« Merde » marmonna Young. « Vous le saviez ? » demanda-t-il distraitement à Rush, les yeux encore rivés sur le rapport de TJ.

Pas de réponse.

Il leva les yeux, fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse du scientifique qui, à un moment donné, avait délaissé le canapé pour s'installer sur le sol. Allongé sur le dos, les pieds posés sur la table basse, il fixait le plafond d'un œil vague.

« Rush. »

Si Rush avait décidé de l'ignorer une heure ou deux, Young ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il avait embarqué le scientifique dans tous ses déplacements au cours de la dernière semaine écoulée, se montrant aussi souvent que possible pour essayer d'accroître le moral de l'équipage, comme le lui avait conseillé Wray. Malheureusement, Rush et lui ne pouvant toujours pas s'éloigner de plus d'une dizaine de mètres, le scientifique avait été obligé de l'accompagner où qu'il aille sur le vaisseau.

Rush détestait se mêler à l'équipage et son humeur était devenue absolument exécrable au cours des deux derniers jours. Young avait considéré le retour de son mauvais caractère comme une amélioration. Rush redevenait lui-même. Dieu savait que le scientifique avait eu grandement besoin de ce repos forcé.

En cet instant, Rush se concentrait sur les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers du Destiny, seulement vaguement conscient de la présence de Young et de ce qui l'entourait. Young pouvait aussi entendre leur chant, comme un faible écho raisonnant dans son esprit. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une pâle copie de ce que percevait le scientifique.

Mais aussi agréable que puisse être le chant des boucliers, Young avait besoin de lui parler du rapport de TJ.

« Rush » répéta Young avec insistance en lui expédiant une pichenette mentale pour attirer son attention. Rush leva les yeux vers lui, mis plusieurs secondes à faire visuellement le point puis se redressa sur un coude.

« On ne va pas tarder à sortir de VSL » annonça-t-il.

Sans surprise, le ronronnement des moteurs VSL se tut moins d'une minute plus tard et Young eut la désagréable sensation d'avoir laissé son estomac derrière lui quand ils passèrent sous la barre de la vitesse lumière. Il sortit sa radio.

« Passerelle, au rapport. »

« Colonel, vous n'allez pas me croire » s'exclama Volker.

« Quoi encore ? » aboya Young.

« Devinez ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Un _vaisseau éclaireur_. »

Rush haussa les sourcils. Young se pinça l'arête du nez.

« J'arrive. »

« Emmenez Rush avec vous » suggéra Volker.

« Je vais essayer de le trouver » répondit évasivement Young.

« C'est ça » répondit Volker d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il ne trompait personne.

/Vous m'avez habitué à mieux / commenta Rush. /Si même _Volker_ s'en est rendu compte alors le reste de l'équipage aussi, je peux vous le garantir/

/Au moins, j'essaye de maintenir un semblant de normalité dans mon comportement / rétorqua Young. /Contrairement à d'autres./

/Je n'ai _jamais _été normal / répliqua Rush. /Commencer maintenant ne collerait pas à mon personnage./

Young ramassa les béquilles de Rush et tendit une main au scientifique pour l'aider à se lever, grimaçant légèrement quand il ressentit la sensation de tiraillement familière au niveau des poignets. Le temps n'y faisait rien, il ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer.

En moins de dix minutes, ils avaient rejoint la passerelle et, debout l'un à côté de l'autre, ils contemplaient la silhouette longiligne d'un vaisseau éclaireur. Il avait clairement été endommagé au cours d'une bataille. Plusieurs brèches s'ouvraient dans la coque, colmatées par des champs de force dorés. A l'exception du vaisseau, l'espace était désert. Pas d'autre vaisseau, pas de planète, pas de Porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on sait, Eli ? » s'enquit Young.

« Eh bien » débuta Eli. « Pas grand chose en fait, et rien de sûr. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, leurs boucliers sont toujours actifs, au minimum de leurs capacités mais actifs quand même, ce qui m'empêche d'en savoir plus sur l'état interne du vaisseau. Mais à en juger par l'aspect extérieur, je peux affirmer sans m'avancer qu'il ne s'est pas transformé en épave tout seul. Il a encaissé un sacré paquet de tirs. »

« Une idée de quand ça s'est produit ? »

« On a aucun moyen de le savoir. »

« Pas tout à fait » intervint Chloé en pianotant sur les commandes du moniteurs principal. « Je pense qu'on a un moyen d'obtenir une estimation approximative. J'ai reparamétré le calibrage des détecteurs longue portée pour qu'ils affichent aussi les objets de dimension négligeable et regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. Le rayon de dispersion des débris indique que les faits datent de moins de six mois. »

Son regard passa timidement d'Eli à Rush, comme si elle craignait d'avoir fait une bêtise, guettant le verdict. Rush se pencha sur le moniteur pour y regarder de plus près et ses pensées s'allégèrent considérablement alors qu'il examinait les modifications qu'elle avait faites. Young eut le temps de le voir esquisser un très léger sourire avant qu'il le fasse disparaître.

/ ? / lui projeta Young avec curiosité.

/Rien / répondit sèchement Rush mais Young comprit quand même ce qu'il ressentait. Rush était _fier _de Chloé.

Chloé les observait tout les deux en gigotant sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise, et Rush hocha brièvement la tête pour lui signifier sa satisfaction avant de retourner à la contemplation du vaisseau éclaireur.

« Beau travail, Chloé » la félicita Young en s'avançant vers la large vitre de la passerelle. « Alors. Est-ce qu'une procédure d'arrimage est envisageable ? »

« Non » répondit catégoriquement Brody.

« Peut-être » nuança Eli.

« Bien sûr que oui » cingla Rush.

« Mettez-vous d'accord » soupira Young, exaspéré.

« La procédure d'arrimage exige que les boucliers des deux vaisseaux soient réglés sur les mêmes fréquences pour permettre à leurs systèmes de défense respectifs de fusionner. S'il n'y a personne dans cette épave pour adapter leurs fréquences aux nôtres en temps réel, c'est du suicide » exposa Brody.

« Ce n'est pas un problème » réfuta Rush.

« Et pourquoi ? » s'enquit Volker.

« Parce que je vous dis que ce n'en est pas un. »

/Doucement / projeta Young. /Il ne peut pas savoir./

« La seule question pertinente n'est pas _pouvons_-nous le faire mais _devrions_-nous le faire ? » poursuivit Rush sur un ton un peu moins agressif. « Tant que leurs boucliers sont actifs, on ne peut pas détecter les signes de vie à leur bord. »

Young massa sa mâchoire de sa main blessée en scrutant l'espace qui les séparait de l'autre vaisseau.

« Ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'un peu de matériel supplémentaire ou de l'occasion de fouiller leur base de donnée. »

« Indéniablement » murmura Rush.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » lui demanda Young à voix basse.

Rush haussa les épaules. /En temps normal, je serais pour une mission de récupération. On a désespérément besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles mais.../ Il s'interrompit et ses pensées se délitèrent, incertaines.

/Mais quoi ?/

/Mais rien. Je pense qu'on devrait y aller./

/Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez l'intention de dire./

/N'y faites pas attention. C'est juste que... J'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et ce n'est pas un argument valable pour se priver d'une opportunité pareille./

« D'accord » accepta Young en se retournant vers les autres occupants de la passerelle et en dégainant sa radio. « Je compte lancer la procédure d'arrimage. Si quelqu'un a une objection, c'est le moment ou jamais. » Il balaya la salle du regard. Eli hocha la tête, Volker haussa les épaules et Park lui adressa un sourire enthousiaste. Brody ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son moniteur. De manière inattendue, l'unique objection vint de Chloé.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée » exposa-t-elle doucement. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

L'espace d'une seconde, les regards de Young et de Rush se croisèrent.

« Il va m'en falloir un peu plus pour annuler cette mission, Chloé » dit Young d'une voix qu'il voulait encourageante. « Si vous pouviez développer... » Il s'interrompit, l'invitant à parler librement.

« Non. Pas vraiment. Ce n'est rien de tangible. J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je peux vous assurer qu'on prendra toutes les précautions nécessaires » promit Young.

« Lieutenant Scott » appela-t-il par radio. « Le Destiny va s'arrimer au vaisseau éclaireur d'ici peu de temps. Formez une équipe d'exploration et retrouvez-moi sur le pont d'arrimage. »

« Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment on est censés procéder audit arrimage » commenta Brody avec scepticisme.

« Demandez à l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des vaisseaux » répondit malicieusement Eli.

« Contentez vous d'initier la procédure normale » aboya Rush.

« Euh. Si, et je dis bien si, il s'avère que vous vous trompez et que vous ne réussissez pas à harmoniser les fréquences, quand les boucliers vont entrer en collision, on assistera à une explosion d'une intensité comparable à celle d'une bombe à hydrogène » annonça fébrilement Volker. « J'aimerais bien que, pour une fois, vous nous expliquiez précisément comment vous comptez vous y prendre. Je pense que ce n'est pas trop demander. »

Rush ne répondit rien et, pendant un moment, Young put sentir qu'il cherchait comment présenter son plan au reste de l'équipe scientifique de façon à ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux comprenne ses explications. Toutes les personnes présentes sur la passerelles le fixaient intensément, attendant une réponse qu'il était bien en mal de leur fournir.

« Les gars » intervint Eli pour briser l'horrible silence qui s'était installé. « Sérieusement. Arrêtez de le bombarder de questions. Il est lié au vaisseau, il lui fait faire ce qu'il veut rien qu'en y pensant et vous voulez qu'il vous explique comment marche ce truc de dingue ? Laissez tomber. Faites-lui confiance. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. »

« J'en connais qui ont dit la même chose et qui n'en sont jamais revenus » marmonna sombrement Brody.

« Merci Eli » répondit Rush en ignorant le commentaire de Brody. Young distingua un très légère touche de gratitude dans sa voix.

/Vous lui en devez une / projeta-t-il à Rush.

/Oui, j'avais remarqué. Merci de votre soutien au fait / rétorqua sarcastiquement Rush.

/Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je dise ?/

/Oh, je ne sais pas. Vous auriez pu leur _ordonner_ d'initier la procédure d'arrimage. Par exemple./

/Bien sûr. Comme si les scientifiques de ce vaisseau m'obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil./

/C'est que vous êtes capable d'apprendre de vos erreurs, finalement. Au moins une question existentielle que je ne me poserai plus./

« Très bien » soupira Young en étouffant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. « On y va. » Il se tourna vers Rush. « Vous êtes prêt ? »

Rush hocha la tête. /Je n'ai pas besoin d'interface./

/Utilisez-en une quand même, histoire d'assurer le spectacle./

/Ce n'est pas jouable. Moduler les fréquences des boucliers est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, je ne peux pas _en plus _donner l'illusion que je le fais par ordinateur./

« C'est quand vous voulez » annonça Young en se tournant vers Chloé.

La procédure d'arrimage fut lancée et leur trajectoire se modifia pour les mener directement vers le vaisseau éclaireur. Rush agrippa la rambarde qui courait le long de la baie vitrée de la passerelle. Young le sentit faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer d'abord sur le chant des boucliers du Destiny puis sur les tonalités subtiles qu'émettait l'autre vaisseau.

L'attraction que le Destiny exerçait sur l'esprit de Rush devint rapidement insupportable. Les sonorités produites par les boucliers mutèrent pour devenir plus mélodiques, des notes se distinguèrent nettement et se multiplièrent, tissant une subtile symphonie aux tonalités changeantes qui emporta Rush bien au-delà de la passerelle et de ses occupants. Young grinça des dents, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant alors qu'il s'efforçait d'empêcher le scientifique de dépasser le point de non-retour.

« Hm » commenta Brody. « Je croyais qu'il devait modifier les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers. »

« Et c'est ce qu'il fait » intervint Eli qui avait l'air d'avoir du mal à croire ses propres mots. « Regardez. » Il pianota habilement sur les commandes de son panneau de contrôle et projeta ses données sous forme holographique. Le reste de l'équipe scientifique s'approcha pour regarder attentivement le graphique en deux dimensions. Deux courbes sinusoïdes, une rouge et une bleue, se rapprochaient progressivement, s'adaptant l'une à l'autre comme pour se synchroniser et se confondre.

Young pouvait à peine se concentrer sur les données holographiques. Sa vision se troublait et s'obscurcissait alors qu'il déployait des efforts considérables pour retenir Rush. Il pouvait sentir le sang battre dans ses tempes. Le peu d'attention qu'il pouvait consacrer à autre chose qu'au scientifique, il l'employait exclusivement à conserver son équilibre. A rester debout. Comme Rush, il serra les doigts autour de la rambarde, comme si ce contact pouvait le garder physiquement ancré dans le réel.

Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quant Rush s'aperçut des efforts herculéens qu'il déployait à ses côtés. Le scientifique fit brutalement basculer son poids sur sa jambe droite pour pouvoir fléchir son pied gauche, pressant ses orteils contre le sol tout en levant le talon, fracturant encore une fois les métatarses pour que la douleur l'empêche de perdre pied.

Young inspira goulûment de l'air et une partie de la pression qui comprimait son esprit se dissipa. Quelques secondes plus tard, les boucliers fusionnaient dans une ultime note de manière tout à fait satisfaisante et Rush redirigeait sa concentration vers un nouvel objectif : combattre l'attraction du vaisseau. Il leur fallut dix bonnes secondes d'efforts conjugués pour libérer entièrement le scientifique de l'emprise invasive du Destiny.

/Bordel / projeta Young en passant en revue les occupants de la passerelle pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. La plupart des scientifiques étaient encore regroupés autour des données holographiques d'Eli et ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Seule Chloé regardait dans leur direction, son expression soigneusement neutre.

Rush reporta son regard sur Young et le colonel sentit à quel point rester concentré sur ce qui passait sur la passerelle lui était difficile.

/Comment va votre pied ?/ demanda-t-il.

« Je ne le sens plus » murmura Rush à voix haute. Chloé, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, sursauta mais ne commenta pas.

/Je sais / projeta Young sans prendre la peine d'essayer de cacher son inquiétude. /Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que les choses allaient en s'arrangeant. Notre lien est en train de guérir. Le vaisseau.../

/Ce n'était qu'un répit temporaire / déplora Rush en déchiffrant sans difficulté ses pensées. /Les derniers jours ont été supportables parce que.../ Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête. /Parce que l'IA a fait de son mieux pour me protéger. Ça a marché parce que je me tenais à l'écart du Destiny. Par contre, quand je fusionne volontairement avec les systèmes, l'IA ne peut plus rien pour moi./

/J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir vous retenir / murmura Young. /Si vous ne m'aviez pas aidé, je n'aurais pas pu tenir le vaisseau à distance. Je déteste devoir l'avouer mais la stratégie qui consiste à vous charcuter le pied est sacrément pratique./

/En effet. Je soupçonne les Anciens d'avoir paramétré le fauteuil pour blesser l'utilisateur uniquement dans ce but./ Rush fit distraitement jouer les phalanges de ses mains et de brèves douleurs irradièrent dans ses poignets et ses avants-bras.

/Glauque / commenta Young, vaguement dégoûté.

Rush haussa les épaules. /Efficace / répliqua-t-il.

« Dr Rush ? » appela Chloé avec hésitation. Young tourna le regard dans sa direction en se disant que, de son point de vue, leur petit manège avait dû être particulièrement étrange à observer.

Rush se tourna vers elle à son tour et elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard interrogateur. « Tout va bien, Chloé » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent consacrées aux préparatifs de la mission d'exploration du vaisseau. Une première équipe composées de Scott, Greer et James fut équipée de combinaisons et envoyée à bord. Elle eut pour tâche de s'assurer que les systèmes de survie étaient encore en état de fonctionner, de les réactiver si nécessaire et de sécuriser les lieux. Les formalités accomplies et les détecteurs n'ayant repéré aucun signe de vie, Young autorisa l'envoi de plusieurs équipes d'exploration qui reçurent l'ordre de ramener ou, le cas échéant, d'étudier tout ce qui pouvait paraître utile.

Scott avait composé un total de six équipes de quatre personnes. Quatre étaient chargées des opérations de récupération et ne comprenaient que du personnel militaire. Deux autres étaient formées de trois scientifiques et d'un soldat chargé de leur protection – Scott ou Greer. Le lieutenant avait laissé à la discrétion de Young le soin de choisir s'il désirait constituer une septième équipe pour lui-même ou s'il préférait coordonner les opérations depuis le Destiny.

Évidemment, Rush avait vivement insisté pour participer à l'exploration de l'autre vaisseau. Young avait cédé sans trop protester, persuadé que, si quelqu'un avait une chance de faire une découverte capitale une fois là-bas, ce serait Rush et personne d'autre. Young avait également apporté quelques modifications personnelles aux équipes originelles pour que Rush ait Eli sous la main en cas de besoin. En revanche, c'était Rush lui-même qui avait insisté pour que Chloé ne soit pas affectée à l'équipe de Scott mais à la leur également. Bien que Rush n'ait pas daigné expliquer son choix, Young s'en accommoda parfaitement. Il avait lui-même hésité à effectuer ce changement, se demandant si faire travailler Scott avec Chloé sur une opération de ce type était une bonne idée. Il doutait que Scott puisse rester concentré sur sa mission si Chloé était dans les parages. Le lieutenant n'avait pas été particulièrement réjoui par la tournure des événements mais n'avait pas protesté.

-oOo-

Les coursives du vaisseau éclaireur étaient longues et particulièrement sombres, seulement éclairées par la faible lumière de l'éclairage d'urgence qui clignotait follement par endroit. Les changements de pression que créaient les différentes équipes en déverrouillant certaines sections du vaisseau provoquaient des courants d'air glacés qui agitaient leurs cheveux et leur faisaient froid dans le dos.

« Flippant » commenta Eli à voix basse, manifestement nerveux.

« Pour une fois » renchérit Rush. « Je donne raison à Eli. » Le scientifique semblait réellement mal-à-l'aise et Young pouvait sentir ses pensées bouillonner, empruntes d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce vaisseau. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas au Destiny, que Rush pouvait à peine sentir tellement sa présence s'était faite lointaine, et il ne réagissait aucunement à sa présence. Aucune porte ne s'ouvrait à son approche, aucune lumière ne s'allumait sur son passage.

Chloé resta silencieuse. Son visage était remarquablement pâle sous l'éclairage bleuâtre des coursives.

Sur une suggestion de Rush, leur équipe s'était directement dirigée vers la salle de contrôle du vaisseau éclaireur. Quand il l'atteignirent, Eli s'attaqua aux système de protection de la base de donnée du vaisseau pour pouvoir la copier et la ramener sur le Destiny. Chloé entreprit de passer au peine fin les registres de bord, espérant dénicher des informations relatives à la bataille qui avait mis fin au périple du vaisseau et Rush essaya d'accéder au processeur principal pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas équipé d'une IA semblable à celle du Destiny.

Personne ne décrocha un mot durant de longues minutes. Personne ne semblait en ressentir le besoin. Young s'adossa au chambranle du sas, une main sur son P90 alors qu'il surveillait les coursives sombres qui s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité du vaisseau.

Dans un coin de l'esprit de Rush, la sensation de malaise s'intensifiait progressivement.

« Contrôle radio » annonça Young en émettant simultanément sur tous les canaux avec cinq bonnes minutes d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. « Ici l'équipe sept. Signalez vos positions. » Il écouta les six autres équipes se manifester les unes après les autres, essayant de rassurer en entendant le son de leurs voix.

Quand la radio se tut, le silence oppressant retomba sur la salle de contrôle, seulement brisé par le murmure des courants d'air glissant le long des parois métalliques.

Young patienta sans dire un mot, surveillant les ténèbres avec méfiance.

Brusquement, un vague de terreur glacée inonda le lien qu'il partageait avec Rush, balayant tout sur son passage. Le cœur de Young se mit à battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Un tablette tactile heurta le sol.

Young leva les yeux et vit que Chloé s'était levée d'un bond de son siège. Elle semblait figée, comme si elle s'était soudain transformée en statue de glace, les mains tendue légèrement en avant comme pour repousser quelque chose. Ses yeux paraissaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites et son visage exprimait la peur et la souffrance. Elle ne regardait que Rush.

« Chloé » souffla Rush, ses pensées tournoyant frénétiquement dans son esprit. Le scientifique croisa le regard de Chloé et leva deux mains apaisantes, paumes ouvertes. « Ne panique pas » chuchota-t-il en essayant de les calmer tous les deux. « Ne panique surtout pas. »

« Rush, Chloé » siffla Young en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Eli qui s'était levé à son tour pour voir se qui se passait. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

« Ils sont là » murmura Chloé sans détacher son regard de Rush. « Ceux qui m'ont changée. Ils approchent. »

Une boule d'angoisse explosa dans la poitrine de Young et il eut soudain l'atroce sensation que ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque. Bordel. _Bordel._ Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu passer à côté de ça quand ils avaient scanné le vaisseau à la recherche de signes de vie ?

A cet instant, il sut avec certitude que la situation venait de tourner à la catastrophe.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tombés dans un traquenard, un traquenard qui avait pour but de rendre le Destiny vulnérable. Ils essayaient encore de s'emparer du vaisseau. Et ses meilleurs éléments étaient actuellement dispersés aux quatre coins d'un vaisseau fantôme obscur, loin du Destiny, séparés les uns des autres. Les aliens n'avaient plus qu'à désengager les pinces d'arrimage pour se débarrasser d'eux. Définitivement. C'était certainement ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

C'était ce que Young aurait fait à leur place.

Rush croisa le regard de Young et il secoua la tête. « Non » murmura-t-il en réponse aux réflexions de Young. « Ils vont peut-être essayer mais personne, _personne_, n'est en mesure de me séparer du Destiny. »

Young choisit de le croire et ce simple fait lui permit de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il adressa un signe de tête aux trois scientifiques et, un doigts sur les lèvres, il s'avança prudemment vers les portes pour jeter un œil dans l'obscurité des coursives. Il n'y vit rien d'alarmant.

« Ils sont très proches » chuchota Chloé d'une voix à peine audible, les yeux fixés sur Rush.

Young sentit que Rush se concentrait sur ses sensations pour essayer de déterminer où se trouvaient les aliens et combien ils étaient. En dépit de ses efforts, la perception qu'il avait d'eux restait vague, difficile à localiser et douloureuse – comme le souvenir d'une blessure désormais cicatrisée.

La proximité de leurs esprits était probablement responsable du malaise qui rongeait Rush depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le vaisseau éclaireur.

« Chloé, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire combien ils sont ? » demanda Rush à voix basse.

« Cinq » murmura-t-elle. « Peut-être six. Ils se déplacent en groupe. Et ils approchent. »

« _Merde _» siffla Eli en ramassant la tablette tactile que Chloé avait laissé tomber. Il la secoua inutilement. « Pourquoi leurs signes de vie n'apparaissent pas ? Ce truc est nul à chier. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à nous que ça arrive ? »

Des coups de feu étouffés les firent tous sursauter.

« Ici Greer » grésilla la radio de Young. Le militaire baissa immédiatement le volume. « On nous tire dessus. Je répète, on nous tire dessus. »

Young dégrafa sa radio de son gilet et la régla pour émettre sur tous les canaux. « Ici le colonel Young » dit-il rapidement. « Que toutes les équipes retournent sur le Destiny immédiatement. Une présence ennemie vient d'être confirmée. Il est possible qu'ils soient déjà à bord du Destiny. Limitez les communications radios au minimum. »

« Ils approchent » répéta Chloé dans un murmure.

« Cette salle n'a qu'une seule issue » siffla Rush à l'attention de Young. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Young scruta la coursive sombre qui s'offrait à eux. Il n'y avait, bien sûr, nulle part où se mettre à couvert. Retourner sur le Destiny sans subir de pertes aurait été difficile avec un groupe de soldats bien entraînés. Il n'avait en tout et pour tout que trois civils sans expérience dont un était blessé et son équipement se limitait à un P90 et une arme de poing.

Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

/Reprenez-vous / cingla mentalement Rush, son anxiété pulsant à travers le lien. /Et gardez vos pensées pour vous./ Il glissa un regard significatif en direction d'Eli et de Chloé qui s'avançaient vers eux à petits pas hésitants, le cou rentré dans les épaules et les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Young hocha brièvement la tête, dégaina son Beretta et vérifia le chargeur avant d'ôter la sécurité. Il le tendit à Eli. « Six coups, pas un de plus » avertit-il. Remarquant l'expression déconcertée d'Eli, il se sentit obligé de développer. « Ne tirez que si vous êtes _certain_ d'en toucher un. Inutile de gaspiller nos munitions. »

« Je... Oui. D'accord. Je dois pouvoir faire ça. »

« Chloé » poursuivit Young en jetant des regards insistants à Rush. « Vous restez avec Rush. »

Ils étaient les deux membres les plus vulnérables de l'équipe alors les placer au milieu de leur formation lui semblait naturel. D'autant plus que Chloé paraissait étrangement rassurée par la présence du scientifique et, s'il pouvait l'empêcher de paniquer, c'était au moins ça de gagné. Il y avait cependant une énorme faille dans la stratégie qu'il avait choisie. Si Rush devait s'évanouir, Chloé n'aurait pas assez de force pour supporter son poids.

Young décida qu'ils s'en préoccuperaient le moment venu, si ce moment devait arriver.

« Très bien » marmonna Young en armant son P90 et en enlevant ses béquilles à Rush pour les poser silencieusement sur le sol. Chloé s'avança et passa le bras du scientifique sur ses épaules, l'air grandement plus calme qu'elle ne l'était un peu plus tôt.

« Vous tiendrez votre promesse, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle à Rush.

« Je suis certain que nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là » souffla-t-il en retour. Ses pensées n'étaient plus que d'illisibles courants d'air mais Young put deviner qu'il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle lui pose cette question.

« Mais si jamais, vous le ferez ? »

« Oui » assura-t-il sèchement et Chloé sembla se détendre à vue d'œil.

/ ? / projeta Young.

/Pas maintenant / répliqua Rush. /Ne perdons pas de temps./

Young récupéra le détecteur de signes de vie directement dans les mains d'Eli. Il ne montrait peut-être pas la position des aliens mais il lui permettrait au moins de localiser ses propres équipes. Plus vite ils trouveraient du renfort, mieux ce serait. Il consulta la tablette. Tous ceux qu'il avait envoyés à bord du vaisseau éclaireur n'apparaissaient pas sur le petit écran.

Il espérait qu'ils étaient simplement hors de portée de l'appareil et qu'ils avaient rejoint la sécurité relative du Destiny.

Young jeta un dernier regard dans la coursive avant de les emmener hors de la salle de contrôle. Ils se déplaçaient silencieusement mais beaucoup, _beaucoup_, plus lentement que Young l'aurait voulu. Ils marchaient depuis moins de deux minutes quand la respiration saccadée de Chloé rompit le silence.

« Derrière nous. »

Une intersection se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres devant eux.

« Allez-y » murmura Young en contournant Chloé et Rush pour revenir sur ces pas. Il fit signe à Eli de passer devant « Prenez une perpendiculaire » souffla-t-il au jeune homme. « Assurez-vous que c'est sans danger. » Eli lui jeta un regard incrédule mais obéit, prenant la tête de leur formation.

/Dites-moi que vous pouvez créer des champs de force ici aussi./

/Non / répondit catégoriquement Rush. /Je n'ai aucune source d'énergie sous la main, comment voulez-vous que je provoque une intraconversion ?/

/Une intraconversion ?/

/Laissez tomber. La réponse est non./

Young passa derrière Chloé et Rush et les suivit à reculons en sondant les ténèbres du regard, s'attendant à voir surgir les aliens à tout moment. Son instinct le harcelait, distillant dans chacun de ses nerfs le besoin, _l'absolue nécessité_, de faire demi-tour et de courir vers la sécurité relative qu'offrait l'intersection.

Il les entendit avant de les voir. Leur démarche discrète raisonnait sur le sol métallique et émettait un léger bruissement qui lui rappelait des battements d'ailes.

Son cœur se mit à battre férocement dans sa poitrine et il épaula son arme. Ils se trouvaient à dix mètres de l'intersection.

Neuf mètres.

Ils apparurent dans son champ de vision et les contours de leur silhouettes filiformes se précisèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que Young puisse distinguer six créatures bleues sur fond d'obscurité. Leur façon de bouger était aussi étrange que dans ses souvenirs, aussi incontestablement alien. Le noir intense de leurs yeux et l'absence de pupilles rendait leurs regards insondables. En revanche, la soudaine raideur de leur posture quand ils le remarquèrent et le cliquetis de leurs armes quand ils les sortirent de leurs holsters ne furent pas difficile à interpréter.

Il voulut crier à Chloé et à Rush de courir mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas . Rush ne pouvait pas.

Young soupira, raffermit sa prise sur son arme et continua de couvrir leurs arrières, le doigt sur la détente.

Dans son dos, inexplicablement, Rush et Chloé ralentirent. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que Chloé s'était à moitié retournée pour regarder derrière elle, le visage caché derrière un long rideau de cheveux sombres.

« Chloé » cingla Rush à voix basse en l'entraînant en avant.

Alors que Young les observait avec inquiétude, deux des aliens s'agitèrent, rengainant leurs pistolets à plasma pour sortir d'autres armes. Plus petites.

Young n'avait pas envie de découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

Il ouvrit le feu, sentant avec satisfaction la crosse de son P90 s'enfoncer dans son épaule à chaque rafale tirée dans l'obscurité. Dans cet espace confiné, son fusil d'assaut lui donnait l'avantage et il put abattre trois aliens dès la première salve. Ils eurent pourtant le temps de riposter à plusieurs reprises avec leurs étranges petites armes. Derrière Young, Chloé et Rush passèrent enfin l'angle de l'intersection pour rejoindre Eli dans la coursive perpendiculaire à celle ou se trouvait Young.

Young venait à peine d'entamer sa seconde salve quand il sentit quelque chose le frapper en pleine poitrine. Son doigt glissa de la détente de son P90 et il vacilla un instant sous l'impact avant de redresser son arme et de recommencer à faire feu.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux pour examiner les dégâts.

Il vit deux autres aliens s'effondrer avant que le dernier se décide à battre en retraite et à disparaître dans la pénombre. Young passa à son tour l'angle de l'intersection, la respiration haletante. Eli surveillait vaillamment les ténèbres alentours, les mains serrées sur la crosse du Beretta. Chloé s'était laissée glisser le long du mur et se balançait d'avant en arrière, accroupie sur le sol.

Rush l'attendait. Quand Young apparut dans son champ de vision, le scientifique l'empoigna par le revers de son gilet et le plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, ses mains palpant son torse à l'aveuglette comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, il referma ses doigts sur un minuscule objet profondément fiché dans le Kevlar du gilet de Young et l'arracha brutalement.

C'était un dard. Alors qu'ils l'examinaient de plus près, un petite goutte de liquide perla à son extrémité, luisant de manière inquiétante sous l'éclairage chiche.

/Dites-moi que ça n'a pas traversé votre gilet./

/Non./

/Dieu _merci_./ Rush posa avec précaution le dard dans un coin de la coursive, là où ils ne risquaient pas de se piquer avec par accident.

« Ils nous veulent vivants » réalisa Eli, horrifié.

/Je n'aurais pas dû prononcer son nom / se reprocha mentalement Rush. /Ils l'ont reconnue. Et moi avec. L'un d'eux a réussi à s'échapper, n'est-ce pas ?/

Young hocha la tête. Quand il regarda Chloé, son visage livide, son regard lointain et les sillons luisants que des larmes silencieuses traçaient sur ses joues, il regretta vivement qu'Eli n'ai pas eu le bon sens de la fermer. Elle leva les yeux mais pas pour le regarder lui. Pour regarder Rush.

« Viens, ne restons pas là » murmura Rush en lui tendant sa main. Chloé la prit mais se releva par ses propres moyens et repassa le bras de Rush sur ses épaules.

Ils se remirent en marche en silence, progressant lentement mais sûrement. Presque toutes les équipes avaient disparu de l'écran du détecteur de signes de vie que Young consultait régulièrement. Sous ses yeux, quatre points brillants atteignirent le sas d'arrimage et disparurent.

Le vaisseau éclaireur ne comportait qu'une seule issue et ses hommes étaient soudain devenus des cibles prioritaires. Le sas d'arrimage était l'endroit parfait pour les prendre en tenaille et les abattre un par un. Il visionna mentalement l'étroit passage. Il était entièrement exposé. Il n'y avait nulle part où se mettre à couvert.

Au rythme où ils avançaient, ils n'atteindraient pas le sas avant sept ou huit minutes, ce qui laissait largement le temps aux aliens de leur tendre une embuscade – s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà fait.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de rejoindre le Destiny.

C'était une évidence.

Il pouvait sentir Rush chercher désespérément une autre solution, son esprit envisageant des dizaines d'idées les unes après les autres à un rythme haletant jusqu'à ce que...

/Oui / projeta Young en s'arrêtant pour adresser un regard au scientifique. « Ça vaut le coup d'essayer » articula-t-il silencieusement.

« Vous avez imaginé un plan B, les gars ? » murmura Eli avec espoir.

Young posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire puis s'accorda une minute pour consulter le détecteur de signes de vie. Toutes les autres équipes avaient disparu de l'écran. Young le tendit à Eli en désignant de l'index la navette du vaisseau éclaireur.

« La navette ? » souffla Eli d'une voix à peine audible. « Vous êtes _cinglé _? On ne sait même pas si elle est opérationnelle. »

« Le sas d'arrimage n'est pas une option » murmura Young en retour.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Eli.

« Parce que c'est là qu'ils nous attendent » répondit calmement Chloé en clignant des yeux.

Eli la fixa en silence, la mâchoire douloureusement crispée, avant de hocher la tête. Ce fut avec résignation qu'il repris la place que Young lui avait assignée, juste derrière Chloé et Rush.

Ils se remirent en marche sans perdre de temps mais la rampe de lancement de la navette se trouvait à une distance non-négligeable du sas d'arrimage et, au rythme où ils avançaient, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils se fassent intercepter avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre.

/Quand on sera de retour sur le Destiny / projeta Young. /Je présume que vous saurez vous débarrasser de ceux qui auront réussi à monter à bord ?/

/Oui / répondit gravement Rush. /Il existe plus d'une façon de liquider les passagers clandestins./

/Rendez-vous service. Choisissez-en une qui ne risque pas de vous tuer./

/Je suis touché, colonel, vraiment./

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence dans les coursives aussi sombres que désertes, s'efforçant d'ignorer les faiblesses occasionnelles de l'éclairage d'urgence qui vacillait dangereusement par endroit. Ils avaient presque atteint la navette quand Chloé s'arrêta brutalement, le dos raide et la mâchoire tendue.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » la pressa Young.

« Deux groupes » chuchota-t-elle. « Ils se dirigent vers nous. Et ils se déplacent rapidement. Il y en a un derrière nous... » Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. « Et un autre sur notre gauche. »

« A quelle vitesse ? » demanda-t-il en accélérant le pas et en raffermissant sa prise sur son arme. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et vit Eli progresser prudemment en serrant fermement la crosse du Beretta à deux mains, le canon pointé vers le sol comme on le lui avait appris.

« Vite » murmura Chloé, la voix enrouée. « Très vite. »

Encore une fois, il les entendit avant de les voir. Le bruit caractéristique de leur démarche provenait de derrière eux et de leur gauche, évoquant une voile battue par le vent.

Cette fois, ce fut Chloé qui entraîna Rush en avant, si vite qu'elle l'obligea presque à courir. Son souffle haletant raisonna derrière lui comme autant de sanglots à peine retenus.

Ils apparurent brusquement au détour d'une intersection et Young n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant d'ouvrir le feu. Quelques salves lui permirent des les ralentir et il continua d'avancer, entraînant les trois autres dans son sillage vers la sécurité relative du prochain croisement. Il ralentit l'allure pour permettre à Chloé et Rush de le dépasser et se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi. Il en abattit deux, puis quatre de plus.

Il fut vaguement distrait quand il entendit Eli ouvrir le feu à son tour.

Un coup.

Un autre.

Young tourna la tête et vit le deuxième groupe d'aliens débouler dans leur dos. Le troisième coup de feu d'Eli abattit l'un d'entre eux sans sommation. Les autres ignorèrent leur camarade à terre pour continuer d'approcher. Ils étaient armés de pistolets à plasma mais ne s'en servaient pas.

A cet instant, Young reconnu la sensation caractéristique d'un dard s'enfonçant dans son épaule droite.

Merde.

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant de tirer. Il en abattit deux de plus alors qu'il arrachait le dard de son épaule avec sa main gauche.

« Eli » cria-t-il en lui faisant signe de courir se mettre à l'abri. Chloé et Rush avaient déjà disparu à l'angle du croisement et Young attendit qu'Eli en fasse autant avant de les suivre à son tour.

Quand il les rejoignit, c'est tout juste s'il pouvait encore tenir son P90. L'engourdissement s'étendait rapidement de son épaule à son bras, remontait le long de son cou et étreignait sa poitrine.

Il croisa le regard de Rush.

« N'arrête pas de tirer » aboya Rush à l'adresse d'Eli. En même temps, il retira en douceur le fusil d'assaut des mains engourdies de Young pour le poser sur le sol.

« Oh merde » souffla Eli en regardant Rush essayer de retenir Young alors qu'il glissait lentement le long du mur. « Oh merde. » Eli rentra la tête dans les épaules et serra les mains à s'en faire mal autour de la crosse du Beretta. « Putain. » Il s'écarta du mur pour pouvoir viser. « Putain... » Il tira. « ...de bordel... » Il tira encore. « ...de _merde_. » Il tira encore.

Les pensées de Rush volaient dans tous les sens, ses mains volaient sur le torse de Young. Avec des gestes sûrs et efficaces, il arracha presque le gilet en Kevlar puis la veste de Young. En quelques secondes, il avait retiré la pointe saillante du dard encore fichée dans l'épaule du militaire et l'avait jetée rageusement au loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Chloé. Sa voix chevrotait mais ses mains ne tremblaient pas alors qu'elle aidait Rush à ajuster un bandage de fortune autour de l'épaule de Young.

« Vous deux, vous le traînez jusqu'à la navette. Je vous couvrirai. Dès que vous y êtes, vous initiez la séquence de lancement. »

Elle hocha la tête et, à cet instant, alors que sa vision s'obscurcissait, alors que l'engourdissement l'envahissait tout entier, Young comprit ce qui valait à Rush l'indéfectible loyauté de Chloé. Il comprit pourquoi elle l'avait soutenu quand il avait poussé les civils à la mutinerie, pourquoi ses yeux cherchaient toujours son approbation, que ce soit sur la passerelle, au labo ou où que ce soit sur ce foutu vaisseau. Quand Rush ramassa son P90, Young comprit qu'il n'aurait voulu personne d'autre que Rush à ses côtés pour affronter ce genre de situation. Que personne d'autre n'était assez cinglé pour réussir à les sortir de là.

/Restez conscient le plus longtemps possible / projeta Rush en le regardant dans les yeux.

La seconde suivante, Rush avait bondi sur ses pieds. Il empoigna Eli par le col de son t-shirt, le tira en arrière et le poussa en direction de Chloé avant de prendre sa place à l'angle de la coursive. Il ouvrit le feu sans hésiter, expédiant une généreuse première salve aux aliens, sa silhouette sombre se découpant nettement dans la lumière bleuâtre de l'éclairage d'urgence.

Young essaya vaillamment de lutter contre l'inconscience qui l'envahissait mais, en dépit de ses efforts, il se sentit sombrer. Ses sensations s'estompèrent, sa vision vira au noir complet. Il ne pouvait plus qu'entendre, au loin, le bruit des armes qui crachaient leurs balles mortelles, comme du crachin s'abattant sur un toit de tôle. Ensuite, les ténèbres l'engloutirent.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Au terme de deux longs mois de retard, Angaradh est enfin de retour avec le convoité chapitre 15 de FOD en version française. Mes plus plates excuses aux lecteurs fidèles qui comptaient sur la parution bimensuelle pour la suite et qui ont donc dû ronger leur frein pendant un certain temps. Etant absolument sûre et certaine que vous n'avez rien à carrer des aléas de ma trépidante existence, je vous épargnerai les alibis aussi ennuyeux que foireux. En revanche, je vous offre une petite compensation : les deux premiers one-shots associés à FOD seront également publiés ce soir. N'hésitez pas à aller lire _**Circuit**_ et _**Promise**_ de _CWR_ !**  
**

**Question publication.** Concernant le rythme de publication, je ne peux malheureusement plus vous en assurer aucun. En cette fin d'année 2012, mes obligations sont telles que je n'aurais pas une minute à moi avant longtemps - j'essaie de mettre mes affaires en ordre avant la fin du monde, comprenez-moi... Oui. Je déconne. Bref. Dans l'idéal, je ferais en sorte de poster au moins une fois par mois. Ce serait très malpoli de vous priver de cadeau de Noël...

**Résumé des épisodes précédents.** A l'attention de mes semblables poissons rouges qui apprécieront peut-être qu'on leur rafraîchisse la mémoire. Au détour d'un saut VSL, l'équipage du Destiny trouve un autre poseur de portes et s'y arrime pour l'explorer. Plusieurs équipes de quatre y sont dispatchées. Malheureusement pour nos personnages préférés, ce vaisseau éclaireur tombé du ciel est en réalité un autre piège des aliens bleus. L'ennemi s'infiltre sur le Destiny alors que la majorité du personnel militaire n'y est plus. Les communications radio sont brouillées. Les aliens n'apparaissent pas sur les détecteurs de signes de vie. Coupés des autres équipes, aveugles, Young, Rush, Chloé et Eli essayent de rejoindre la navette du poseur de portes avant d'être définitivement abandonnés dans l'espace. Lors d'une fusillade, Young est salement blessé par un dard empoisonné...

Encore merci à pf59 et à Duval87 pour leur soutien sans faille et leur patience infinie !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les événements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes. **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer – j'adore vos commentaires, vos suggestions et vos MPs ! Ils m'aident à savoir si je vais dans la bonne direction. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression que l'histoire m'a échappé. Les personnages n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et ce qui, à l'origine, n'était qu'une courte scène parmi d'autres s'est transformé en un chapitre entier. Certains – Eli, pour ne citer personne – n'ont tout simplement pas voulu arrêter de tchatcher.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 15  
**

Young reprit conscience dans un état lamentable. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ou même de sentir le métal sur lequel il était certainement allongé. L'ouïe fut le premier de ses sens à revenir. Au début, tout ce qu'il put percevoir fut le sifflement discret des courants d'air glissant sur les parois métalliques. Il essaya de rétablir le contact mental avec Rush mais il réussit à peine à sentir son esprit à travers le lien.

Il commençait à paniquer sérieusement quand la voix d'Eli s'éleva dans la pénombre.

« Je suis sérieux, Chloé » disait-il d'une voix basse et maîtrisée. « Tout va s'arranger. Je le sais, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Regarde Star Wars. A la fin de l'Empire contre attaque, on a l'impression qu'ils sont foutus mais R2 réussit à réparer l'hyperpropulsion et... »

« Eli » s'exaspéra Chloé. Elle semblait à la fois amusée et déprimée, comme si elle souriait entre ses larmes. « Il faut qu'on se concentre. »

A en juger par le son de leurs voix, ils se trouvaient seulement à quelques mètres de lui et aucun d'eux n'était en situation de danger _imminent_. Il essaya encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Encore une fois, il échoua.

« Exact. Enfin, non. Tu as raison mais, franchement, s'il y en a un qui devrait se concentrer, ce n'est pas moi. » Il s'interrompit. « Rush. _Rush_. Allez mon vieux, faites un effort. » Plusieurs bruits secs rompirent le silence et résonnèrent en écho contre les murs, trahissant un espace exigu. Il supposa qu'Eli claquait des doigts.

Un son plus étouffé, comme celui d'une main froissant du tissu, interrompit le claquement répétitif et Rush aboya une phrase en Ancien. Le soulagement qui envahit Young fut si intense qu'il se sentit vaguement malade.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

« Eli ! » gronda Chloé d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Un peu de compassion s'il te plaît. Il a essayé de _m'étrangler_. »

« Ce n'était pas la peine de le repousser aussi violemment. Ses poignets sont _cassés_. »

« Ah merde, c'est vrai. C'est juste qu'il m'a vraiment foutu les jetons. »

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? » soupira Chloé. « Il plane à huit milles, il n'est pas mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit au fait ? Tu as compris ? »

« Je pense que c'était quelque chose comme « Arrête ça tout de suite, sale gosse. » Ou peut-être que c'était plus insultant. Il est difficile à suivre quand il devient grossier. »

« Rien d'important, donc. »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Ce fut au tour de Chloé d'essayer. « Dr Rush ? » appela-t-elle clairement et distinctement. « Dr Rush, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » murmura finalement Chloé. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle en Ancien ? »

Young réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et son effort herculéen fut récompensé par un bref aperçu de Chloé et Eli assis à l'avant d'une navette. Il put constater de visu qu'il était effectivement allongé sur le sol juste derrière eux.

Ils s'en étaient donc sortis. Ils s'en étaient _tous _sortis. Dieu merci.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle en Ancien ? » répéta lentement Eli, essayant visiblement de gagner du temps. « Hm. Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Tu es le pire menteur que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Eli. Si tu ne le savais pas, tu serais en train de remuer ciel et terre et de grimper aux rideaux pour le découvrir. Tu ne parlerais plus que de ça. Et ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui veut dire que tu sais _exactement_ ce qui lui arrive. Crache le morceau. »

« Écoute. Je ne peux pas en parler. » Il y eut un long silence. « Je suis sérieux. Je ne peux vraiment pas » reprit Eli, sur la défensive. « J'ai promis. Par contre, si tu devines la réponse toute seule, c'est complètement différent. Je ne t'aurais rien dit donc j'aurais quand même tenu parole, tu comprends ? »

Si Young avait été en mesure de lever les yeux au ciel, il l'aurait fait. Il devenait urgent qu'il ait une longue et ennuyeuse conversation avec Eli à propos du sens et des implications du terme « confidentialité ».

Chloé soupira. « Le moment est mal choisi pour jouer aux devinettes. »

« Au contraire, on pourrait difficilement mieux choisir. Nous sommes coincés dans une navette quelque part sous les moteurs VSL, nous n'avons pas d'armes, nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication et il n'y a aucune chance pour que le Destiny se volatilise dans les prochaines heures donc... »

« Eli. Ils peuvent passer en VSL d'une seconde à l'autre. Littéralement. »

« Faux. Numéro un, la propulsion se trouve juste au-dessus de nos têtes. S'ils font chauffer les moteurs, on le saura avec vingt bonnes secondes d'avance sur le saut lui-même et... »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

« Numéro deux » poursuivit Eli sans se laisser interrompre. « Je suis quasiment sûr que le Destiny n'ira nulle part sans Rush. Depuis le temps qu'il est parti, ils peuvent encore s'estimer heureux s'ils ont de quoi faire fonctionner la moindre . L'équivalent Ancien d'une diode. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Crois-moi. Je te dis qu'on a du temps devant nous. »

« D'accord. Donc. Deviner. Il faut que je devine. » Chloé resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes. « Rush est lié au Destiny » marmonna-t-elle. « Ça, tout le monde le sait mais... »

« Mais ? » l'encouragea Eli.

« Il se passe un truc pas net entre Rush et le colonel Young. »

« Bonne pioche. Continue. »

Young s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux une brève seconde et, cette fois, il reconnut la forme incurvée des moteurs VSL à travers la vitre de la navette.

« Ils sont toujours fourrés ensembles » réfléchit Chloé. « Je n'ai pas vu le Dr Rush seul depuis le black-out de onze heures. »

« Tu brûles » jugea Eli.

« Rush a raison. Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse » grinça Chloé d'une voix un peu plus détendue. « Donc le Dr Rush et le colonel Young sont devenu inséparables et... Et ensuite, le colonel Young s'est fait tirer dessus et Rush est devenu... franchement bizarre. Presque immédiatement après. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, maintenant que j'y pense. »

« Pour sûr. »

« Sur la passerelle, cet après-midi, on aurait dit qu'ils se parlaient alors qu'ils ne se disaient absolument rien. Et avant... » Elle s'interrompit alors qu'une idée semblait faire son chemin dans son esprit. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression d'être tiraillé entre deux directions différentes » murmura pensivement Chloé.

« Hm. Ça se tient... Une minute. Il t'as parlé de ça ? Je veux dire, Rush t'as fait des _confidences _? De _vraies _confidences ? »

« Tu es jaloux ? » s'amusa Chloé.

« Jaloux ? Non ! Non, absolument pas » se renfrogna Eli en essayant – assez mal – de feindre la nonchalance. « Continue. »

« Donc j'en déduis que Rush est lié au Colonel » raisonna Chloé. « De la même façon qu'il est lié au Destiny. »

« En plein dans le mille » confirma Eli.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment alors que Chloé digérait sa découverte. Pendant ce temps, Young réussit à rouvrir les yeux et à les garder ouverts. En dépit de cette maigre victoire, il ne pouvait toujours pas ne serait-ce que tourner la tête. Tel qu'il était, il réussissait seulement à voir Chloé et Eli et, du coin de l'œil, à distinguer vaguement la silhouette de Rush.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Chloé soupirer. « C'est complètement dingue. Rush ne parle plus anglais _parce que _le colonel est dans les vappes ? Où est la relation de cause à effet ? »

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas plus clair dans ma tête que dans la tienne. Et aucun des deux concernés n'a voulu éclairer ma lanterne. Mon hypothèse est que le lien qui unit Rush au vaisseau le pousse à fusionner avec les systèmes. Le risque, c'est que son esprit se fonde dans le Destiny sans possibilité de retour. D'où l'apparition du colonel Young dans l'équation. Il sert de force contraire à l'attraction du vaisseau. C'est du tir à la corde. Le Destiny d'un côté, le colonel de l'autre et l'esprit de Rush au milieu. Et en ce moment, le colonel n'est pas vraiment en état de tirer sur la corde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. L'esprit de Rush est sans doute parti dériver quelque part entre deux circuits et on en a le résultat sous les yeux : il est complètement à côté de ses pompes. Je parie que notre bon docteur ne se rend absolument pas compte qu'on est en train de parler de lui. Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait sûrement déjà... comment dire ...décapité pour t'avoir tout déballé. »

« Oh, il va te le faire payer un jour où l'autre, ne t'inquiète pas » s'amusa Chloé. « Par contre, je trouves que tu exagères quand tu dis qu'il est _complètement_ à côté de ses pompes. Il est quand même un minimum conscient. La preuve : il arrive encore à te gueuler dessus quand tu fais quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas. »

« Il me gueule peut-être dessus mais il gueule _en Ancien_. »

« Peu importe » trancha Chloé.

« En attendant, ce n'est pas lui qui va nous dire quoi faire. »

« Je suppose que non » admit Chloé. « J'ai l'impression que c'est à nous de décider. »

Young réussit à tourner très légèrement la tête. Ses sensations commençaient à revenir. Il pouvait sentir le sol sous son dos et une violente sensation de brûlure à l'endroit où le dard s'était enfoncé dans son épaule. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait que temporaire. Se sentant un peu plus en forme, il tenta à nouveau d'établir un contact mental avec Rush.

Sa perception de l'esprit du scientifique se précisa au fur et à mesure que la drogue cessait de faire effet et, enfin, Rush s'aperçut des efforts qu'il faisait pour atteindre son esprit. Le contact s'intensifia. Young en profita pour essayer d'arracher le scientifique à l'emprise ténébreuse du vaisseau.

Pour la première fois, Rush lui résista.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement le Destiny mais aussi _Rush _qui exerçait une puissante attraction sur ses pensées, cherchant à l'entraîner à l'intérieur même des systèmes. La sensation surprit Young et il cessa immédiatement toute tentative pour ramener le scientifique. Rush n'arrêta pas pour autant de s'acharner sur son esprit et Young se retrouva soudain à la place de celui qui devait résister, obligé d'affronter les forces conjuguées de Rush et du Destiny pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

En réponse, la pression exercée sur son esprit reflua légèrement et il sentit confusément le scientifique s'exaspérer.

/Oh, très bien / projeta-t-il en direction de Rush. /Ne me le faites pas regretter./

Il ferma les yeux, cessa de résister et laissa Rush l'arracher à son enveloppe physique.

Il ressentit une brève sensation de tiraillement au niveau de son esprit puis...

Il ouvrit les yeux avec l'impression que la navette était soudain devenue plus lumineuse, comme si l'éclairage cherchait à se faire plus accueillant. Il se redressa en position assise, plus aucune douleur n'irradiant dans son épaule. Eli et Chloé n'étaient visibles nulle part mais Rush l'observait avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Salut » marmonna prudemment Young.

« Bonjour » répondit Rush en inclinant son siège en arrière pour poser ses pieds sur une console de commande, manifestement fier de son petit effet. Il semblait sensiblement différent. Ses cheveux était plus courts, une chemise blanche remplaçait la veste noire réglementaire du personnel militaire et ses lunettes étaient intactes.

Rien dans ses gestes ou sa manière d'être ne trahissait la moindre souffrance. Young ressentit un brève pointe d'amertume – du regret, peut-être, ou de la jalousie – parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec le vaisseau que Rush était ainsi : détendu, propre sur lui. Comme s'il était dans son élément – ce qui était sans doute vrai.

« Hm. Et on pourrait savoir _où _on est, si ce n'est pas trop demander ? » s'enquit Young sans prendre la peine de se lever.

« Au cœur des systèmes du Destiny » répondit Rush en ouvrant les bras. Young ne l'avait jamais sentit aussi à l'aise, on aurait dit que ce fichu scientifique se trouvait chez lui. « Vous appréciez cette interface, j'espère ? » ajouta Rush avec un sourire en coin. « Je l'ai créée spécialement pour vous. »

« Vous l'avez _créée _? » répéta Young en se hissant sur ses pieds avec précaution.

« L'idée n'est pas de moi, c'est l'IA du Destiny qui me l'a suggérée... enfin, façon de parler. » Il s'interrompit, rejetant en arrière les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux avec désinvolture. La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. « Il lui est arrivé d'utiliser ce genre de construction pour interagir avec moi. Je me suis dit que ça devrait aussi marcher pour communiquer avec vous. »

« Pourquoi vous embêter à concevoir une interface ? Vous vous en passez très bien d'habitude » fit remarquer Young en venant s'asseoir sur la console de commande où Rush avait négligemment posé ses pieds.

« Parce que le cerveau humain n'est pas conçu pour interpréter des données brutes comme celles qui transitent par les systèmes du vaisseau » répondit Rush. « Cette interface me permet de les interpréter à _votre_ place, pour que vous puissiez les comprendre. Sans cet artifice, votre esprit ne ressortirait pas indemne d'une expérience pareille. Je peux vous le garantir. »

Young haussa un sourcil. « Admettons. Pourquoi ce décor-là alors ? » riposta-t-il sèchement en désignant d'un geste circulaire ce qui l'entourait. « Hein ? C'est exactement la navette que je viens de quitter. En mieux éclairé, d'accord. Sérieusement. Vous auriez pu créer n'importe quoi et vous avez choisi l'intérieur d'une foutue _navette _? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez, à cette navette ? »

« Absolument rien » grogna Young. Il haussa les épaules, réprimant une furieuse envie de ricaner. « Vous venez juste de me prouver que vous manquez cruellement de créativité. »

« Je n'ai rien prouvé du tout. Il se trouve simplement que, contrairement à _vous_, je suis assez débordé et que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'imaginer une interface qui convienne à votre définition de la créativité » rétorqua Rush. Il jouait les vexés mais, une fois de plus, sa réplique comportait une part d'amusement que Young ne put que remarquer.

« Je vous crois sur parole » assura Young en redevenant immédiatement sérieux. « Quelle est notre situation ? »

« Jusqu'ici, nos invités indésirés ont pris moins d'initiatives qu'on aurait pu le craindre. Le plus gênant, c'est que nos systèmes de communication ont été reparamétrés pour signaler notre position à tous les vaisseaux qui croisent dans les environs, ce qui me laisse penser qu'ils attendent du renfort. Évidemment, j'ai supprimé ce signal dès que je l'ai découvert mais il a été correctement émis pendant environ trois minutes. »

« Okay » marmonna Young. « Bien reçu. Autre chose ? »

« Les niveaux d'énergie sont au plus bas, ce qui leur donne évidemment du fil à retordre, et... »

Même si sa vie en avait dépendu, Rush n'aurait pas su rendre un rapport acceptable militairement parlant.

« Rush. Donnez moi des chiffres. Des lieux. »

« Je ne peux pas. Les détecteurs ne les repèrent pas. »

Young soupira. « Pourquoi, à votre avis ? »

« Ils apprennent de leurs erreurs. Depuis leur dernière tentative, ils ont modifié leur stratégie et leur équipement. On ne les aura pas deux fois de la même manière. Si on ne les détecte pas, on ne peux pas dépressuriser les zones où ils se trouvent et les expédier dans l'espace. Ils ont sûrement des brouilleurs qui interfèrent avec nos détecteurs. Si on trouve quelle fréquence ils utilisent, on devrait pouvoir les repérer. »

« Des nouvelles de l'équipage ? »

Rush secoua la tête.

« Il faut qu'on retourne sur le vaisseau » résolut Young. « Physiquement. »

« Je suis d'accord mais pas maintenant. Le moment est mal choisi pour un contre-abordage. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Rush lui adressa un regard signifiant clairement ce qu'il pensait de son intellect.

« Premièrement » débuta Rush. « En dehors de ma tête, vous êtes actuellement paralysé et allongé dans une navette. Vous aurez de la chance si vous arrivez seulement à _marcher_. Deuxièmement, tant que vous êtes hors-jeu, je suis prisonnier des systèmes du Destiny et donc impuissant. Troisièmement... voyez par vous-même » murmura Rush. Les paupières de Young cillèrent alors que l'éclairage de la navette s'atténuait. Spectres transparents aux voix lointaines, les silhouettes d'Eli et de Chloé se dessinèrent comme sur du papier calque. Young distinguait le tableau de commande de la navette à travers leurs corps évanescents.

« Bon. Les niveaux d'énergie sont suffisants. La navigation fonctionne à peu près correctement. La commande de profondeur est à moitié HS mais j'ai improvisé un truc pour qu'on puisse quand même contrôler l'angle de tangage. À deux, on devrait s'en sortir. Il suffit de s'organiser. En admettant que l'un d'entre nous prenne le manche pendant que l'autre supervise mon montage maison, on devrait pouvoir emmener ce tas de ferraille à peu près où on veut. La question est... »

« De savoir où » termina Chloé. « Il faut qu'on se décide _maintenant_, Eli. On a déjà perdu quarante-cinq minutes. On doit aider l'équipage. »

« Réfléchis, Chloé » lui dit doucement Eli. « On n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe sur le Destiny. Pire encore, on a aussi deux blessés sur les bras. Enfin, un blessé et un individu à la santé mentale potentiellement douteuse. Qui, d'accord, est aussi légèrement blessé mais enfin... Bref. Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est encore d'attendre sagement que la cavalerie arrive pour résoudre le problème » raisonna Eli.

« La cavalerie, j'ai peur que ce soit _nous_ » répliqua Chloé.

« D'accord, peut-être que tu as raison mais, si on est vraiment la seule cavalerie qui leur reste, alors on est certainement la _pire_ cavalerie de toute l'histoire des cavaleries. D'abord, on est à court de munitions et, personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'on pourra se débarrasser de nos envahisseurs schtroumpfs avec des chargeurs vides. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là pendant qu'on joue les héros, hm ? » demanda Eli en désignant l'arrière de la navette et ses occupants. « Si encore il y en avait au moins un en état de nous filer un coup de main, je ne dis pas mais... »

« Eli, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose maintenant. » Elle s'interrompit, levant les mains dans un geste d'impuissance. « Avant qu'ils s'attaquent à l'équipage » termina-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables... »

« D'accord » céda Eli. « D'accord. On y va. »

Rush laissa les silhouettes d'Eli et de Chloé s'estomper jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de l'interface et, à nouveau, ils se retrouvèrent seuls à bord de la navette virtuelle. Le scientifique leva un sourcil à l'attention de Young. « Quand je les écoute, je balance dangereusement entre affection et épouvante » commenta-t-il sèchement. « Quoi qu'on essaye de faire, si on décide d'agir _maintenant_, Chloé et Eli seront forcément en première ligne. »

« Ce genre de situation dépasse largement leurs compétences » fit remarquer Young.

« Vous croyez ? » ironisa Rush. « Vous feriez mieux d'y retourner » poursuivit-il. « Empêchez-les de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide ou de prématuré. Quand _vous _irez mieux, c'est-à-dire quand votre paralysie se sera _complètement_ dissipée, vous leur direz de longer le flanc bâbord du vaisseau. Parcourez environ les trois quarts de la distance qui nous sépare de la proue, vous trouverez un accès aux soutes latérales suffisamment large pour laisser passer une navette. Je peux déverrouiller les sas et pressuriser la zone à tout moment. »

« Compris. »

« Et faites-les réfléchir à un nouveau paramétrage des détecteurs internes. Connaître le nombre et la position de nos invités ne serait pas un luxe. »

Young hocha la tête. « Quand voulez-vous que je vous sépare du Destiny ? »

« Je pense pas que vous devriez vous y essayer avant qu'on soit de retour à bord. Le vaisseau est particulièrement nerveux et, franchement, je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi... » Il s'interrompit et son regard se voila brièvement. « Aussi possessif. Je n'aurais pas la force de le repousser maintenant, supprimer les communications sortantes consomme déjà toute mon énergie. »

Young hocha la tête. « Vous arriverez à continuer d'étouffer le signal pendant que je vous sortirai de là ? »

Une expression de souffrance affleura sur le visage de Rush. « Pas complètement. Il y aura forcément une ouverture pendant laquelle ils seront capables d'émettre. Prévoyez une fenêtre de quelques minutes entre le moment où vous me séparerez du Destiny et celui où vous me rappellerez que je dois continuer à étouffer le signal. Quand je manipule les systèmes de l'intérieur, le retour à la réalité est toujours un peu violent. J'en suis désolé. Je sais que la transition est plus éprouvantes pour _vous _que pour moi. »

Young hocha la tête. « Comme quand vous avez harmonisé les fréquences des boucliers. »

« Exactement. Sauf que vous êtes en moins bonne forme que quand vous m'avez récupéré après ladite harmonisation. »

« On aura tout le temps de s'en inquiéter plus tard. »

« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se séparer. Vous m'auriez laissé dans la navette, ça aurait été plus simple. »

« Vous laisser derrière ne sera _jamais_ une option. »

Rush haussa les sourcils, ouvertement moqueur.

« Oh, ça va » grommela Young en levant les yeux au ciel. « Une fois m'a suffit, d'accord ? » Un silence inconfortable s'étira sur quelques secondes. « Bon. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner avant que Chloé et Eli ne fassent quelque chose de particulièrement... » Young s'interrompit, cherchant le terme adéquate.

« Stupide ? » suggéra Rush.

« Oui. Exactement » riposta Young.

Rush hocha la tête, cessa de se balancer sur son siège et ôta ses bottes de la console de commande où il les avait posées. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Young. « Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda-t-il abruptement. « Je n'arrive pas à m'en faire une idée précise. »

Young tressaillit de manière infime, légèrement mal-à-l'aise d'être soudain devenu la cible de la pleine attention de Rush. L'intensité du regard du scientifique était difficile à soutenir et il dut détourner les yeux pour se recomposer un contenance. Au fond de son esprit, il pouvait sentir le flux distant et changeant des pensées de Rush, presque entièrement noyé dans les ténèbres.

« Je vais bien » dit-il enfin en espérant ne pas se tromper.

Rush ne répondit rien et le silence reprit ses droits. Quand Young osa à nouveau regarder le scientifique, il affichait une expression de profonde concentration.

« Fermez les yeux » lui ordonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Young haussa un sourcil.

« Je vais démanteler l'interface. Ça ne durera qu'une fraction de seconde mais vous allez être exposé à des stimuli que votre cerveau ne sera pas en mesure d'interpréter. »

« Et alors ? »

« En clair, vous feriez mieux de fermer les yeux et de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas être traumatisé pour le reste de votre misérable existence. »

« D'accord, je vous crois sur parole » céda Young en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un bruit de torrent bouillonnant, comme si de l'eau cascadait à proximité, puis un étau impitoyable se referma sur son esprit et l'éjecta hors des systèmes. Comme promis, l'expérience dura moins d'une seconde mais Young se réjouit d'avoir obéi à Rush. Il avait trouvé les sensations suffisamment déroutantes pour ne pas vouloir y ajouter un visuel.

Ensuite, ses sens reprirent simultanément du service avec une puissance telle qu'il en resta sonné. Le sol de la navette était plus froid que dans ses souvenirs, la simple caresse de l'air lui irritait la peau et la douleur de son épaule était presque intolérable. Un sifflement s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées.

« ...et puis, c'est toi le super génie alors débrouille-toi pour... pour trouver une solution super géniale. »

« Une solution super géniale, rien que ça. Si on ne peut pas s'arrimer au point habituel, ça ne sert à rien de... » Eli s'interrompit et se retourna pour regarder en direction de Young.

« Super timing» soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

Eli et Chloé sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent. En moins de quelques secondes, les deux jeunes adultes se pressaient autour de Young.

« Hey » le salua Eli. « Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous pouvez parler ? Vous pouvez bouger ? Vous savez où vous êtes au moins ? Probablement pas, en fait, parce que, maintenant que j'y repense, vous n'étiez pas en très bon état quand on vous a traîné jusqu'ici. Pour faire court, on a réussi à atteindre la navette sans que personne ne perde de morceau. Vous vous rendez compte que ça tient du miracle ? Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? Ne me dites pas que ce truc vous a rendu muet. Comment va votre bras d'ailleurs ? Vous ne vous sentez pas trop faible ? Le dard était empoisonné... Oh merde ! Si ça se trouve, c'est mortel. Vous n'allez quand même pas mourir, hein ? Bon, d'accord, vous ne pouvez pas parler... Clignez deux fois des yeux pour oui, trois fois pour non. »

« Eli » marmonna laborieusement Young. « Reprends-toi, bordel. »

Le soulagement qui s'afficha sur leurs visages fut particulièrement intense. Young tenta un léger sourire.

« Vous pouvez bouger ? » demanda plus calmement Chloé.

« Pas encore mais ça va venir » la rassura-t-il en fermant et refermant les doigts de sa main gauche encore couverte d'hématomes. Son bras droit, en revanche, ne répondait pas du tout.

Il remarqua qu'on avait pansé son épaule avec un bandage improvisé à la va-vite. En louchant un peu, il constata qu'il s'agissait du t-shirt de Chloé maintenu en place par le ceinturon d'uniforme de Rush. Ils avaient manifestement essayé de stopper la légère hémorragie. Sans succès. La blessure était discrète mais du sang épais et collant en suintait encore.

« Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang » s'inquiéta Chloé. « On n'a pas réussi à l'empêcher. »

« Beaucoup comment ? » demanda Young.

Eli haussa les épaules et ouvrit les mains en signe d'ignorance. « Votre veste est complètement imbibée de sang et le t-shirt de Chloé est irrécupérable, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

« Génial. » Young ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se sentait raisonnablement bien mais il n'arrivait pas à estimer précisément sa condition physique. « Au rapport » exigea-t-il.

« Quand vous avez perdu connaissance, on a réussi à vous traîner jusqu'à la navette » débuta Eli. « Et comme on avait les autres aux fesses, on a mis les gaz. On est actuellement posés quelque part sur la coque du Destiny, je dirais à environ soixante mètres de la propulsion VSL que vous voyez là. » Il désigna les moteurs que Young pouvait nettement distinguer par la vitre de la navette. « Elle tourne au minimum, ce qui veut dire que seuls leurs systèmes de survie fonctionnent encore. On ne sait pas encore comment retourner à bord mais on y travaille. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça » assura Young. « Rush a déjà réglé ce problème. »

« Hm. Ne le prenez pas mal mais j'ai du mal à le croire. Il est devenu de plus en plus... » Eli s'interrompit en se tapotant la tempe du bout de l'index d'un geste évocateur. « Ou si vous préférez de moins en moins... »

Young secoua la tête. « Il va bien. »

« Ah vraiment ? Parce que quand on le regarde, c'est n'est pas exactement flagrant. » Eli se décala pour que Young puisse voir le scientifique. Rush était assis devant l'une des consoles, les doigts agrippés aux bords de son siège, les yeux dans le vague et les muscles tendus dans une posture des plus rigides. Il résistait de toute ses forces pour sauvegarder la mince connexion qui le reliait encore à son corps.

« Il va bien » répéta Young. « Et il ira mieux quand on l'aura ramené à bord. »

Chloé et Eli semblèrent s'accommoder de cette pitoyable explication.

« Vous avez essayé de faire fonctionner les radios ? » demanda Young.

« Ouais » répondit Eli. « Ils brouillent nos canaux avec un genre de signal électromagnétique. Tout ce qu'on entend, c'est de la friture. Et le système de communication de la navette est mort. »

« Évidemment » soupira Young. « J'ai raté quoi depuis que j'ai perdu connaissance ? »

« Hm. Vous avez possiblement raté le plus grand moment que Rush nous ait jamais fait vivre. Ce type est une machine de guerre » s'enflamma Eli. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir de kino. Parce que bon, vous savez, quand vous voyez Rush, ou en tout cas quand _moi_ je le vois, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il déchire avec un fusil d'assaut entre les mains. Sérieusement. Qui aurait pu deviner ? Vous auriez dû le voir. Il s'est carrément jeté sur les aliens pendant qu'on vous mettait à l'abri. J'ai cru qu'il allait les bouffer. Ce mec a tenu nos positions _tout seul_ en dégommant tous ceux qui approchaient. »

« J'aurais voulu voir ça » commenta Young en réprimant un sourire en coin.

« Si seulement » soupira Eli. « Personne ne va vouloir me croire. Chloé l'aurait sûrement fait mais elle a _aussi_ assisté au carnage donc... »

Ils continuèrent de lui énumérer par le menu le moindre détail de leur fuite vers la sécurité relative de la navette. Young les laissa faire parce qu'en parler semblait leur remonter le moral et parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer toutes ses facultés de mouvement. Au bout d'un moment, il les envoya régler le problème des détecteurs internes du vaisseau et c'est avec un enthousiasme renouvelé qu'ils s'attelèrent à en modifier les paramètres pour qu'ils détectent la fréquence que les aliens employaient pour dissimuler leur présence.

En dépit des plaisanteries qu'il échangeaient ici et là, Young savait que les derniers événements les avaient profondément perturbés, en particulier Chloé. Eli faisait de son mieux pour l'empêcher de broyer du noir, sa stratégie préférée consistant à citer à tort et à travers des films de science-fiction pour la plupart inconnus du grand public, mais Chloé gardait toujours cette expression tourmentée. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dérobés en direction de Rush.

Quand Young put enfin se redresser en position assise, son angoisse concernant la sécurité de son équipage atteignait son point critique. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi au Destiny et à son équipage pendant qu'il était assis là, inutile.

N'importe quoi.

L'idée de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne lui était insupportable.

Une demi-heure après avoir repris conscience, il réussit enfin à se hisser sur ses pieds. Il dut s'agripper à la console la plus proche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors que le décor tanguait dangereusement autour de lui. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'il avait perdu pas mal de sang. Son épaule droite était encore très douloureuse et il pouvait à peine bouger son bras droit.

S'il s'était déjà retrouvé dans un état aussi lamentable après un échange de feux, il ne s'en rappelait pas.

« Okay les jeunes » dit-il à Chloé et Eli en essayant de paraître plus vaillant qu'il l'était réellement. « On va devoir longer le flanc du vaisseau. Quand on aura parcouru environ les trois quarts de la distance qui nous sépare de la proue, on devrait trouver un accès aux soutes latérales. Rush ouvrira les sas et pressurisera la zone pour nous. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda Eli. « Et Rush, il est au courant ? »

« C'est son plan » répondit simplement Young en glissant en regard en direction du scientifique, encore immobile et rigide devant sa console.

« D'accord. Est-ce que ce plan comprend un moyen d'échapper aux détecteurs de proximité du Destiny ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, le vol risque de rapidement tourner court. »

« Je suis sûr que Rush y a pensé. »

« Il vous l'a dit ou vous l'espérez ? Parce que ça fait une sacrée différence et... »

« Eli » gronda Young. « On y va. Immédiatement. »

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'endroit que Rush leur avait indiqué. Comme promis, les sas des soutes latérales s'ouvrirent d'eux-même pour les laisser passer et se refermèrent derrière eux pour permettre la pressurisation des lieux. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient été repérés.

Chloé et Eli regardèrent Rush avec insistance.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux » fit remarquer Chloé.

Young s'avança avec précaution, sa stabilité laissant encore à désirer, et s'assit sur le bord de la console que Rush fixait sans la voir avec une intensité dérangeante. Il s'accorda un moment pour rassembler ses forces avant de séparer le scientifique du vaisseau. Il espérait sincèrement que Rush serait en mesure de l'aider un minimum parce qu'il était à peu près sûr que, dans son état actuel, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

Young posa une main sur l'épaule de Rush, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

Quand il sentit presque physiquement l'esprit du scientifique, il s'y agrippa et tira de toutes ses forces. Immédiatement, il sentit que Rush essayait de lui faciliter la tâche, qu'il s'efforçait d'échapper de lui-même aux ténèbres du vaisseau mais qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter. La vision de Young se brouilla. Il entendit le sang battre dans ses temps et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il avait vaguement conscience que, à côté de lui, Eli essayait de lui parler et que Rush brisait sans état d'âme les os à peine ressoudés de son pied.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. C'était même très loin de suffire. L'esprit de Rush était trop profondément mêlé au vaisseau et lui-même n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour faire ce qu'il fallait.

Il allait échouer.

Au loin, il sentit Rush prendre une décision radicale. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le scientifique fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Au lieu d'essayer d'échapper au vaisseau, Rush s'introduisit dans son esprit comme il l'avait fait sur la planète de l'obélisque. Et en déménageant, il emporta le Destiny avec lui.

La conscience de Young explosa, s'étendant brutalement bien au-delà des limites physiques de sa tête. Où se trouvaient autrefois les frontières nettes et établies de son esprit s'ouvrait un nouvel univers composé non pas de souvenirs et de pensées mais de circuits et de niveaux énergétiques. Des flux électriques inconnus engloutirent sa structure cognitive, déferlant sur lui en cascades obscures. Il n'y avait nulle part où se réfugier dans ce néant qui n'en était pas un, dans cet espace qui n'existait qu'à l'intérieur de la connexion contre-nature qui unissait Rush au Destiny.

Il se sentit perdre toute notion de lui-même.

Sauf que...

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Rush était à ses côtés. Rush avait un accès total et illimité à son esprit. Mobilisant leurs dernières forces à tous les deux, le scientifique réussit à les séparer du vaisseau suffisamment longtemps pour échapper à son emprise. Immédiatement, l'insupportable pression qui étreignait l'esprit de Young disparut.

Young réintégra brutalement son corps, le souffle coupé.

« Merde » cracha Rush quelque part sur sa droite. « _Putain de merde. _»

Le scientifique paraissait d'une humeur massacrante.

Les genoux de Young cédèrent et il se sentit tomber. Il vit vaguement Rush se précipiter pour le rattraper mais le scientifique réussit seulement à lui rentrer dedans. Le décor se mis à tanguer dangereusement alors qu'ils se vautraient tous les deux dans une chute que Rush eut le plus grand mal à contrôler.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'affola la voix lointaine d'Eli.

« La ferme » aboya Rush. « Trouve quelque chose d'utile à faire. »

« Mais vous... »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. »

Rush était à genoux à côté de lui, une douleur sourde irradiant dans son pied blessé sans qu'il s'en préoccupe, son esprit agité comme jamais. Young sentait ses pensées tournoyer anxieusement dans son crâne sans pouvoir les suivre. « Colonel Young » appela-t-il d'une voix lente et insistante. « Répondez-moi. Allez. _Revenez_. »

Young essaya vaguement de remettre ses pensées en ordre mais, entre le sang qu'il avait perdu, la toxine alienne inconnue qui n'avait pas encore déserté son système et la ruine qu'était devenue son esprit après avoir subi la présence invasive du Destiny, le résultat ne fut guère probant.

Young sentit les mains de Rush resserrer le bandage de fortune qu'avaient improvisé Chloé et Eli. La mâchoire du scientifique se contracta et son expression s'assombrit. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage. « Colonel » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois. « _Everett_. Reprends-toi, bordel. » Rush serra les poings puis les rouvrit comme pour se calmer, un peu hagard. « _Putain de merde. _»

Young aurait voulu le rassurer mais sa bouche ne semblait plus connectée à son cerveau. En désespoir de cause, il projeta le sentiment au scientifique qui lui répondit par un regard acéré. Les sourcils froncés, Rush se pencha sur lui et posa une main sur son front.

/Parlez-moi / projeta Rush avec insistance. Sa conscience se déversa comme de l'eau dans l'esprit de Young, cherchant les endroits endommagés par le passage du vaisseau.

Rush essayait de le _soigner_. Il soignait son esprit.

/Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?/ réussit enfin à projeter Young.

/Je répare ce que j'ai cassé / murmura Rush d'un air absent. /Enfin. Façon de parler. Vous n'êtes pas aussi différent du Destiny que je le pensais. Les circuits. Les impulsions. Les humains et les machines ont beaucoup en commun./ Le scientifique lui envoyait sa propre énergie par le lien, sa présence relativisant un peu l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

/Je suis flatté./

/Vous avez raison de l'être./

/Quand est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ça ?/

/Juste maintenant / répondit Rush. /Par contre, je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose pour vos blessures physiques. Pas encore en tout cas./ Il avait pratiquement terminé. Young sentait ses pensées se réordonner sagement en raisonnements normaux, linéaires et compréhensibles.

« Vous pouvez parlez maintenant ? » demanda finalement Rush en retirant sa main de son front.

Young hocha la tête et porta une main à sa tempe.

« Déprimant » jugea sèchement Rush. « Si vous pouvez parler, faites-le. Laissez-moi croire que vous êtes simplement stoïque et pas carrément stupide. »

« Je rêve ou vous lui _gueulez _dessus ? » s'effara Eli depuis l'autre côté de la navette. « Il vient de faire un _malaise_ à cause de _vous_. Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être reconnaissant. »

Young soupira, vaguement vexé qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Évidemment que je peux parler » intervint-il en plissant les yeux pour distinguer Rush. « Ce que vous pouvez être con parfois. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire » rétorqua Rush en aidant Young à s'asseoir. Young ne se formalisa pas du ton cassant. Le soulagement perceptible dans les pensées du scientifique parlait pour lui.

« Est-ce que... » Young s'interrompit, sifflant entre ses dents quand une brève douleur traversa son bras blessé. « Est-ce que vous bloquez toujours le signal ? »

Rush le regarda sans comprendre. « Quel signal ? »

« Les aliens transmettent nos coordonnées à tous les vaisseaux des environs. A votre avis, ils appellent des renforts. »

Rush le fixa longuement. « Et je les empêchais d'émettre ? »

« C'est ce que vous m'avez dit. »

« Quand ? » demanda Rush avec un air de profonde confusion.

« Euh. Il y a environ une heure ? Quand vous avez créé une interface spécialement pour communiquer avec moi ? »

Rush secoua la tête. Il ne lui restait visiblement aucun souvenir de leur dernière conversation.

« De mieux en mieux » commenta narquoisement Young en massant son bras inerte. « Écoutez. Vous devez bloquer ce signal. C'est vital. »

« Je ne peux pas » avoua Rush en détournant brièvement les yeux. « Je ne peux vraiment pas. »

« Comment ça _vous ne pouvez pas _? » répéta Young avec incrédulité.

« On va simplement devoir faire vite » poursuivit Rush en ignorant la question de Young. « En espérant qu'on réussira à tous les tuer avant que leurs renforts arrivent. Et dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours nous faire passer en VSL. » Ses pensées se fractionnaient comme du verre avant même que Young puisse en saisir le sens. Il jeta l'éponge et passa à autre chose.

« Vous deux. Est-ce que vous avez fini de reparamétrer les détecteurs de signe de vie ? » attaqua-t-il. Chloé et Eli, partis s'installer à l'avant de la navette quand Rush les avait brutalement congédiés, sursautèrent en cœur. Young n'était pas dupe de leur comportement ostensiblement affairé. Il était certain que ces deux-là n'avaient pas perdu une miette de sa conversation avec Rush.

« Non. Je ne suis pas _magicien_, d'accord ? » cingla Eli. « Chloé ? Tu es magicienne, toi ? Non plus. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça. Il ne suffit pas de reparamétrer des détecteurs pour que, par l'opération du saint esprit, ils soient en mesure d'isoler une fréquence _inconnue_ émise _on ne sait où_ sur le spectre électromagnétique. »

Young devina un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Rush. « Eli » aboya-t-il.

« _Quoi ? _»

« Ne panique pas. »

« Ne panique pas » singea Eli. « Si vous essayez de me rassurer, c'est raté. »

« Écoute » reprit calmement Rush en récupérant son unique béquille sous une console. « Pour leur reprendre le vaisseau, on a absolument besoin de savoir _combien_ ils sont et _où_ ils sont. Il n'y a pas d'autre option. On va donc devoir... » Il s'interrompit et détourna les yeux pour ne plus les regarder en face. « On va devoir en prendre un vivant et lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait sur la technologie qui brouille nos détecteurs. »

Young, Chloé et Eli lui servirent le même regard de profonde incrédulité en trois exemplaires.

« En prendre un vivant ? » répéta faiblement Chloé dans le silence inconfortable qui suivit.

« Exactement » confirma Rush en se hissant péniblement sur ses pieds. Il récupéra le Beretta abandonné sur une console et en éjecta le chargeur d'un geste expert pour compter les balles restantes.

« Vous êtes _cinglé _? » s'exclama Eli.

« Tu veux parier ? » rétorqua cyniquement Rush en lui lançant l'arme. Il ramassa le fusil d'assaut de Young et le passa rapidement en revue avant de le donner à Chloé.

« Attendez une seconde, pourquoi... » commença Eli.

« Elle tire mieux que toi » expliqua sommairement Rush. Il boitilla jusqu'à Young et lui tendit la main.

/Vous pouvez marcher ?/

Pour toute réponse, Young agrippa son bras au niveau du coude et se laissa lentement hisser sur ses pieds.

« Allons-y » conclut sombrement Rush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **La petite voix de ma conscience se réveille à l'approche des fêtes - sors de ma tête crétin de criquet... - et vous vaut un nouvelle publication deux semaines exactement après la dernière. Cette semaine, action garantie pour un chapitre survivor qui risque d'en secouer quelques uns. Joyeux Noël en avance ! Ne vous y habituez quand même pas trop : j'ignore absolument quand le suivant paraîtra. Bref. Profitez bien de votre lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous. Et si vous croyez à l'apocalypse du 21 au soir, eh bien, mettez vite vos affaires en ordre et bonnes dernières semaines...

Encore un grand merci à mes deux fantastiques revieweurs - ils se reconnaitront.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents.** Chloé, Eli et Rush sont parvenus jusqu'à la navette du poseur de porte en traînant un Young inconscient dont l'empoisonnement se répercute sur Rush. Le scientifique se retrouve prisonnier du Destiny et est obligé de créer une interface mentale pour communiquer avec Young. Quand le colonel se réveille, le quatuor gagne les soutes latérales du vaisseau en navette. Le retour à bord est un succès mais les ennuis continuent. En arrachant Rush aux systèmes, Young évite de justesse de détruire son esprit. La menace bleue n'apparaît toujours pas sur les détecteurs de signes de vie. Rush dévoile alors un plan fou : capturer un alien pour déterminer le brouillage utilisé et le désactiver...

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les événements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes. **Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou envoyé un MP pour m'encourager. Vous faites des lecteurs absolument formidables !

-oOo-

**Force over distance**

**Chapitre 16**

Young grinça des dents. La douleur de son bras droit était presque insupportable et il doutait fortement que le léger vacillement des murs existe ailleurs que dans sa tête. Tandis qu'Eli se battait avec la commande d'ouverture du sas pour la convaincre de fonctionner, il s'efforça de ne pas abandonner le maigre espoir de voir la situation tourner à leur avantage. L'ennemi avait partiellement pris le contrôle du vaisseau. La seule équipe à sa disposition n'avait reçu aucun entraînement, se révélait plus ou moins terrifiée et était handicapée par des blessés. Pour tout équipement, ils possédaient un Beretta, un fusil d'assaut de type P90, la capacité de Chloé à repérer l'ennemi à distance et... Rush dans sa généralité. Young considérait que Rush en lui-même comptait comme un atout.

Pour le moment, il s'appuyait lourdement sur le scientifique qui, par miracle, réussissait encore à tenir sur ses jambes malgré ses blessures. Young s'était souvent posé des questions au sujet de l'anormale vitalité de Rush. Il avait depuis longtemps admis que le scientifique disposait de ressources surhumaines mais n'en avait jamais été directement témoin. C'était désormais chose faite. Rush était incroyablement en forme compte tenu de la situation. Young pouvait presque sentir son énergie vibrer tandis qu'ils prenaient leur mal en patience, plaqués contre le mur de la soute, attendant qu'Eli réussisse enfin à ouvrir le sas qui donnait sur le reste du vaisseau.

« Eli » aboya Rush après avoir regardé le jeune homme se débattre vainement avec la commande rétive pendant une vingtaine de secondes. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ouvrir un sas n'a pourtant rien de compliqué. »

« Je ne dispose que de très peu d'énergie » riposta Eli en fronçant les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à... »

« Je vous emmerde » s'exaspéra Eli. « En ce moment, je _pense_ à _beaucoup de choses_, figurez-vous. Pas besoin que vous me rappeliez à quel point vous êtes plus intelligent que tout le monde. Fermez-la ou prenez ma place, comme vous voulez, mais arrêtez de tout critiquer. Ça me rend dingue. Cinquante secondes de tranquillité, c'est encore trop vous demander ? »

Rush leva les yeux au ciel mais consentit à se taire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sas de la soute s'ouvrait devant eux. Chloé s'avança à découvert sans avoir besoin d'en recevoir l'ordre et scruta soigneusement les coursives, prête à faire usage du fusil d'assaut. Young la regarda faire d'un œil critique en dépit sa vision qui se brouillait par intermittence. La tension évidente de ses muscles la ralentissait mais sa position de tir restait acceptable. Son expression était contractée et déterminée.

Quelqu'un lui avait visiblement enseigné les bases. Scott, probablement.

/Vous croyez vraiment que confier notre seul P90 à _Chloé_ était une bonne idée ?/ projeta Young à Rush. /Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si jamais elle panique ?/

/Chloé ne perd son sang froid que quand elle n'a rien à faire. Je lui ai donné quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer. Elle devrait s'en sortir comme un chef./

« Personne en vue » chuchota Chloé en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre.

« On dit _RAS_ pour _rien à signaler_ » maugréa Eli. « Pas _personne en vue_. Même _moi _je le sais. »

« RAF » rétorqua moqueusement Chloé.

/Et puis, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un fusil d'assaut chargé pour soigner une crise de panique / ajouta Rush.

/Si vous le dites.../

« RAF ? Pour Royal Air Force ? » s'étonna Eli sans comprendre.

« Non. RAF pour _rien à foutre _» traduisit obligeamment Young avec une moue narquoise. Eli se renfrogna, visiblement vexé.

/Si je comprends bien / reprit Young comme si de rien n'était. /Vous avez refilé le P90 à Chloé _parce que_, de nous tous, elle est la _plus susceptible_ de paniquer ?/

/Plus maintenant / s'irrita Rush que la conversation commençait à agacer.

/J'espère pour nous que vous avez raison./

Rush ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son attention s'était soudain concentrée ailleurs et ses yeux faisaient la navette entre la coursive et un point précis à côté des portes du sas. Juste devant eux, Chloé se balança nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, espérant une quelconque instruction.

« Sortons d'ici » enjoignit Young, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment. « Eli, vous avez toujours le détecteur de signes de vie ? »

« Deux secondes » marmonna Eli en extirpant l'appareil de sa poche. « Je l'ai. Avec un peu de chance, on devrait au moins pouvoir voir nos _alliés_. »

Eli pressa plusieurs boutons et orienta l'écran de l'appareil vers Rush et Young pour qu'ils puissent l'examiner. Young étudia attentivement la répartition des petits points lumineux. La majorité de l'équipage semblait s'être retranchée dans le mess. Young espérait que c'était effectivement un choix et qu'ils n'y avaient pas été séquestrés de force. Les autres étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du vaisseau, généralement par groupes de quatre. Young supposa qu'il s'agissait des équipes qu'il avait constituées pour explorer le poseur de portes. Aucun membre d'équipage ne se trouvait entre eux et l'armurerie la plus proche. Young en fut vivement soulagé. Au moins, ils avaient peu de chances de se retrouver pris en pleine fusillade ou, pire, entre deux feux croisés.

Après avoir étudié le détecteur une bonne trentaine de secondes, il remarqua que Rush n'y avait pas accordé un regard. Il scrutait fixement un point dans le vide à approximativement un mètre sur leur droite.

/Rush./

« Non » refusa catégoriquement Rush en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas une option. On doit trouver autre chose. Quelque chose avec des paramètres que je puisse... » Rush s'interrompit comme pour écouter un interlocuteur inexistant. « C'est ça, merci » siffla-t-il au vide.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec insistance. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Rush parut réaliser que l'atmosphère avait légèrement changé. Il reporta son attention sur eux. « Quoi ? » aboya-t-il, sur la défensive.

« D'accord » marmonna Eli en accentuant bien le « o ». « Vous parlez aux fantômes maintenant ? Je croyais que vous aviez touché le fond mais vous creusez encore, mon vieux. »

Rush poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et détourna les yeux, ses pensées s'agitant misérablement. Eli avait visiblement touché une corde sensible.

« Foutez-lui la paix, Eli » ordonna sèchement Young.

« Non. Enfin si. Je veux dire. Je ne voulais pas... Vous avez raison. Excusez-moi. » Eli se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai rien contre le fait que... que vous discutiez avec les fantômes. Parlez-leur autant que vous voulez. Vous avez tout à fait le droit de devenir cinglé. Enfin. Pas _littéralement_ cinglé, évidemment, mais... »

Rush fusilla Eli du regard, un sourcil dangereusement levé.

« Je crois que je vais me taire » murmura Eli d'une toute petite voix.

« Ce serais mieux, en effet » répondit glacialement Rush.

/Tout va bien ?/ projeta Young.

/Parfaitement bien / cracha Rush. /Cap sur l'armurerie ?/

Young donna mentalement son accord et fit signe à Chloé de reprendre sa progression d'un mouvement de tête. Elle acquiesça et les précéda dans l'obscurité de la coursive. Eli se plaça lui-même en queue de formation. Leurs mouvements étaient quasiment silencieux mais, encore une fois, Young avait la désagréable impression de se traîner. Il était certain de s'être usé les dents à force de les racler les unes contre les autres. Tandis qu'ils progressaient le long de la coursive, il réalisa que l'éclairage d'urgence gagnait subtilement en luminosité sur leur passage puis s'atténuait quand ils s'éloignaient. En un sens, c'était assez pratique pour voir où on mettait les pieds mais ce n'était certainement pas idéal pour passer inaperçus en territoire ennemi.

/Ça vient de vous ça ?/ projeta-t-il à Rush. /Parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps./

/ ? / Rush lui renvoya une vague d'incompréhension.

/L'éclairage / explicita Young en lui projetant une image pour mieux illustrer le problème.

/Bordel de merde / jura Rush. L'espace d'un instant, Young crut que cette soudaine saute d'humeur lui était destinée mais le scientifique appuya brièvement sa main contre la paroi de la coursive et les petites lumières bleutées qui les éclairaient furent pratiquement réduites à néant.

/J'en déduis que ça ne venait pas de vous / commenta Young.

/Non. Encore une initiative du Destiny./

/Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Vous lui avez _manqué _ ?/ Malgré la gravité de la situation et la douleur atroce qui irradiait de son bras, Young ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée amusante.

/Est-ce que vous pourriez vous concentrer sur le moment présent ? Un litre et demi de sang en moins n'excusent absolument pas la négligence dont vous faites preuve. Restez vigilant. Vous avez été _entraîné_ pour ça, non ?/

/Calmez-vous. Le Destiny est content de vous revoir et vous n'y pouvez rien, j'ai compris. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'il risque encore de trahir notre position par accident./

/Je ne pense pas. L'IA s'efforce d'éradiquer tout ce qui pourrait indiquer ma présence à bord./

/Je ne vois toujours pas la différence entre ce que vous appelez le _Destiny_ et l'_IA_./

/Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt d'en discuter maintenant./

/Vous êtes un boulot à temps plein./

Rush l'ignora, préférant focaliser son attention sur la coursive qui s'étendait devant eux. Au plafond, les deux lignes parallèles que formaient les spots proprement alignés de l'éclairage d'urgence brillaient désormais très faiblement, disparaissant plus loin dans l'obscurité.

Dans l'esprit de Rush, l'inexplicable sensation de malaise regagnait du terrain.

Ils atteignirent l'armurerie quelques minutes plus tard. Ils s'y faufilèrent aussi discrètement que possible et verrouillèrent le sas derrière eux. Rush poussa Young contre le mur qui jouxtait les portes juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer et essaya de l'empêcher de glisser inexorablement vers le sol. Constatant qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul, Eli vint lui prêter main forte.

Young ferma les yeux pour réprimer une soudaine et violente envie de vomir. Son champ de vision vacillait dangereusement, le rendant faible et nauséeux, et il se réfugia aussi loin que possible dans l'esprit de Rush. Deux minutes plus tard, il inspectait les armes entreposées dans la pièce à travers les yeux du scientifique dont la vision était fort heureusement plus fiable que la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prend ? » demanda Chloé avec hésitation.

Rush n'en avait absolument aucune idée mais Young était un expert en la matière. De l'intérieur de son esprit, il fut facile d'attirer l'attention du scientifique sur le matériel adéquat. Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun d'entre eux était équipé d'un fusil d'assaut chargé, d'un gilet en kevlar, d'une arme de poing et de tous les chargeurs qu'ils pouvaient raisonnablement porter sur eux sans gêner leurs mouvements.

Eli et Rush relevèrent hâtivement Young et Rush fourra un Beretta supplémentaire dans son holster vide.

« C'est quoi le plan ? On fonce dans le tas ? » demanda Eli en leur épargnant son sarcasme permanent, sa mâchoire se contractant sous le coup de l''anxiété.

« Le plan n'a rien de _sophistiqué _» répondit Rush. « Chloé repère une ou plusieurs de ces choses, on en descend un maximum, on en immobilise une, on la traîne jusqu'au labo le plus proche, on la passe au scanner pour identifier quel type d'interférence ils utilisent, on modifie nos détecteurs en conséquence et on les élimine jusqu'au dernier. »

Ils le regardèrent fixement.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit _vivant _? » gémit Chloé. « Vous les connaissez, vous savez à quel point ils sont dangereux. »

Rush reporta calmement son regard sur elle. « Ils présentent des aptitudes télépathiques, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont physiologiquement capables de générer des ondes électromagnétiques. L'interférence pourrait résulter directement d'un phénomène biologique inhérent et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de devoir tout recommencer si par hasard c'est le cas. »

« _Quoi _? » réagit Young.

« Ils sont potentiellement capables de générer le brouillage avec leurs propres cerveaux. On pourrait perdre notre temps en les scannant morts » traduisit Eli.

« Vous ne pouviez pas le dire _clairement _? » siffla Young en direction de Rush.

« Il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai fait » riposta froidement Rush.

Young récupéra le détecteur de signes de vie. « Rejoignons ce groupe » murmura-t-il en désignant quatre points brillants sur l'écran. « Du personnel entraîné ne serait pas de refus. Et tant pis si on tombe sur plusieurs de ces choses au passage. »

Rush hocha la tête et ils quittèrent l'armurerie comme ils y étaient entrés, Chloé en tête et Eli en queue de formation.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Chloé s'arrêta net, le poing levé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier qu'ils l'avaient imitée puis exécuta un petit geste de main imprécis et absolument dépourvu de signification officielle. Young et Rush supposèrent qu'elle essayait de leur signaler un groupe d'aliens à l'angle de la coursive.

Rush hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et la poussa doucement vers le mur le plus proche. Immédiatement après, il se tourna vers Eli et lui désigna Young d'un mouvement de tête. Eli vint se positionner directement devant lui dans le but manifeste de le protéger. Young secoua la tête. Il détestait le tour que prenait les événements. Il détestait l'idée que Chloé et Rush, _Chloé et Rush bon sang_, montent au front _seuls _pendant qu'il restait assis _à l'abri_.

C'était absolument stupide et parfaitement inconcevable.

/Calmez-vous / projeta Rush en posant sa béquille métallique sur le sol avec précaution. L'instant suivant, il avait investi l'esprit de Young pour la seconde fois de la journée. Leurs deux consciences entrèrent en collision et se synchronisèrent dans un claquement mental assez satisfaisant. Sous l'influence de Young, les mouvements de Rush devinrent immédiatement plus nets et plus précis. Young épaula leur P90, endiguant de son mieux la douleur qui irradiait des pieds et des poignets de Rush.

A deux, ils se sentaient plus alertes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été seuls.

Ils s'avancèrent aux côtés de Chloé. Young fut brièvement désarçonné en constatant qu'elle ne le dépassait plus d'une demi-tête. Elle croisa le regard de Rush.

« Je suis heureuse que ce soit nous » articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Ils lui offrirent un demi-sourire et franchirent gracieusement l'angle de la coursive en brandissant leur fusil d'assaut. Chloé les suivit immédiatement. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur un groupe de six aliens. Quatre s'effondrèrent à la première salve. Young leur fit aussitôt délaisser le P90 pour dégainer le Beretta, plus précis, et Rush se retira complètement pour lui laisser le contrôle. Young trouva la sensation étrange mais pas déplaisante. Le corps du scientifique satisfaisait pleinement ses attentes - ses réflexes étaient vifs, ses mouvements agiles et rapides. Il ne s'en étonna pas.

Avec une pareille énergie, le corps de Rush n'aurait pas pu être autrement.

Ils firent sauter la sécurité du Beretta au moment où Chloé abattait le cinquième membre du groupe ennemi et ils expirèrent lentement en levant leur arme à deux mains avant de tirer. La balle se logea directement dans l'épaule bleue et filiforme de la cible restante. L'alien s'effondra tandis que son fusil à plasma se déchargeait. Le tir frappa le plafond de la coursive juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'y propagea brièvement puis se dissipa dans un léger grésillement.

Chloé sur leurs talons, ils s'avancèrent avec prudence pour inspecter le dernier alien vivant. Il essayait vaguement de se redresser, manifestement encore conscient. Rush reprit le contrôle de son corps et se pencha pour arracher le petit dispositif en métal fixé sur sa tempe.

Quand leurs doigts effleurèrent l'épiderme gélatineux de la créature, elle s'engouffra brutalement dans leurs deux esprits.

La douleur fut indescriptible.

L'alien s'enfonça dans leurs pensées à la recherche d'informations sur le Destiny, fouillant, épluchant, rejetant les souvenirs sans importance que Rush lui projetait pour atteindre ceux qui l'intéressaient. Incroyablement, le scientifique semblait encore exercer un certain contrôle sur ce qui se passait dans leur tête. Il se démenait pour endiguer l'agression mais la chose progressait, ses longs doigts bleus et glacés serrant impitoyablement ses poignets imaginaires pour l'empêcher, _les empêcher_, de s'échapper.

Lointainement, ils entendirent la créature appeler télépathiquement des renforts.

Leur résistance faiblissait dangereusement.

Ils s'aperçurent vaguement que Chloé s'était agenouillée à côté d'eux.

La seconde suivante, la douleur disparut. Chloé avait sorti un couteau de poche pour retirer le minuscule transmetteur et le ramenait maintenant vers elle. Ils la regardèrent faire, hébétés. Le raclement de la lame sur le métal du pont leur parut étrangement captivant. C'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus...

Chloé prit le Beretta de la poigne sans résistance de Rush et enfonça le canon dans la tête de l'alien, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le transmetteur. Elle lui siffla quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit mais la créature se retira enfin de leurs esprits et le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal. Ils s'effondrèrent et Young tendit le bras gauche de Rush juste à temps pour les empêcher de s'écraser contre le sol tête la première.

Aux frontières de l'esprit de Rush, une présence obscure s'efforçait de pénétrer ses maigres barrières mentales, essayant désespérément de l'éloigner de la protection de Young pour accéder à son esprit. C'était le Destiny. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Même en étant aussi proche de Rush, même en étant complètement synchronisé avec lui, Young n'arrivait pas à deviner les intentions du vaisseau. Il ne pouvait qu'en percevoir l'écho à travers les pensées de Rush. Puis il comprit. Le Destiny avait _peur_. Il demandait à Rush de le rejoindre. Il le _suppliait_ de le rejoindre.

Et une partie de Rush avait grandement envie de céder.

Ils avaient froid.

Chloé poursuivait sa litanie de menaces aussi sifflantes qu'incompréhensibles.

Ils y étaient. Young anticipa l'assaut imminent du vaisseau et se tendit. Rush serra les poings en tordant sauvagement son pied gauche.

« Nick. » Le prénom sembla leur parvenir de très loin.

« _Nick_. » Ils levèrent les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Daniel Jackson et découvrirent l'IA à genoux devant eux. Son regard était passablement alarmé et dégageait une terrible impression d'urgence. « Concentrez-vous » ordonna la voix de Jackson. « Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous _voulez_. Le Destiny essaie de vous _aider_. Trouvez lui quelque chose à faire. Ne le combattez pas. Vous perdrez. Vous perdrez à chaque fois. »

Avec un énorme effort de volonté, Rush ferma les yeux et concentra son attention sur le labo le plus proche, projetant un schéma grossier de leurs objectifs au Destiny. Ils purent entendre le fracas de portes blindées se fermant dans tout le vaisseau, piégeant les intrus entre d'infranchissables murs d'acier. Des champ de forces apparurent en grésillant dans les coursives qu'ils devraient emprunter et les appareils du laboratoire qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre démarrèrent en ronronnant. Sous les mains de Rush, le sol glacé commença à se réchauffer.

Les ténèbres du Destiny se retirèrent.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et reportèrent leur attention sur l'IA.

« Approprié » jugea Jackson en glissant un regard en direction de Chloé. « Vous devriez l'arrêter » murmura-t-il d'un air inquiet. « Pour le moment, elle a le contrôle mais cette connexion marche dans les deux sens. » Sur ce commentaire énigmatique, Jackson disparut.

D'un commun accord, Young et Rush relâchèrent leur contact mental. Young renoua à regret avec sa vraie vision, aussi étroite et floue qu'il l'avait laissée. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être assis mais il réussit à se hisser seul sur ses pieds. Avec l'aide d'Eli, il passa à son tour l'angle de la coursive et vit que Rush s'était déjà relevé. Chloé se trouvait à côté de lui, encore en train de menacer la créature dans cette langue étrange et sifflante que Young ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonnée de maîtriser.

« Chloé » souffla sèchement Rush. « Arrête. » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il posa une main sur son épaule sans cesser de surveiller la créature étendue sur le sol. « Arrête ça tout de suite. On voulait la scanner, tu te souviens ? Pas lui faire la conversation. »

Chloé mis un moment à sortir de sa transe mais ses yeux finirent par redevenir alertes et elle hocha la tête. Sa prise sur le Beretta faiblit et l'arme s'écarta légèrement de la tempe de l'alien avant de s'y renfoncer presque immédiatement quand Rush prit adroitement le relais. Le regard de la jeune femme se voila d'horreur. Eli les rejoignit sans cesser de surveiller leurs arrières, jetant occasionnellement des coups d'œil anxieux dans sa direction.

« C'est officiel, les gars. Grâce à vous, je vis la pire journée de ma vie » siffla-t-il. « Comment vous comptez rapporter cette foutue chose au labo maintenant ? Un simple contact a presque suffi à vous faire faire la énième syncope d'une longue série » poursuivit-il en regardant Rush. « Et en plus, elle est encore consciente. »

Rush secoua la tête, fit sèchement signe à Eli d'arrêter son cinéma et étudia l'alien étendu à ses pieds par dessus le canon du Beretta, les yeux plissés.

« Vos mos vado qua inquam. »

Quand il s'adressa à leur prisonnier, ce fut d'une voix basse et glaciale. Young l'avait rarement trouvé plus menaçant qu'en cet instant. Il paraissait aussi _dangereux_ qu'il l'était en réalité.

Toujours étalé sur le sol, l'alien riposta d'un sifflement furieux.

« Est-ce qu'il m'a compris ? » murmura Rush à Chloé.

« Oui » répondit-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

« Vos sto sursum » reprit agressivement Rush en enfonçant davantage le canon de son arme dans la tempe de l'alien.

Lentement, très lentement, la créature consentit à se relever.

« Chloé » commanda Rush en désignant Young d'un mouvement de tête. Elle comprit l'ordre implicite instantanément. Elle revint vers Young et l'incita à passer son bras gauche sur ses épaules pour faciliter ses déplacements.

« Teneo os. Ego mos iuguolo vos indubitanter » siffla Rush à son prisonnier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui racontez à la fin ? » s'exaspéra Young.

« Rien qui vous regarde » cingla Rush sans quitter la créature des yeux.

« N'oubliez pas » chuchota Eli à l'oreille de Young. « Je vous tuerai sans hésiter. » Young tourna la tête pour le fixer avec effarement. « C'est ce qu'il vient de lui dire » précisa Eli avant de ralentir son pas pour reprendre sa place en queue de formation.

Leur progression vers le labo fut atrocement lente et uniquement ponctuée par les ordres occasionnels que Rush aboyait en Ancien. Durant tout le trajet, Young garda un œil sur l'écran du détecteur de signes de vie que tenait Chloé. En dépassant un carrefour, il remarqua qu'un groupe de huit personnes se rapprochait rapidement de leur position. Des coups de feu résonnèrent au loin, étouffés par la distance.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Rush accula l'alien dans un coin du laboratoire, le forçant à grimper sur un plateau circulaire surélevé conçu dans une sorte d'alliage de métaux légers. Eli verrouilla le sas derrière eux tandis que Chloé et Young rejoignaient Rush.

Young dégaina son propre Beretta, bientôt imité par Chloé. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient insondables, presque vides.

« Eli » aboya Rush. « Essaie d'identifier l'interférence. »

« J'ai déjà commencé » signala Eli.

Young grimaça en détaillant plus attentivement la créature. Elle sifflait agressivement dans leur direction. Young était presque heureux de ne pas comprendre de quels noms d'oiseaux elle les insultaient.

/Et si on l'interrogeait ?/ proposa-t-il subitement. /Tant qu'à y être, autant en profiter./

/La seule façon de comprendre ses réponses serait d'utiliser Chloé comme interprète. Ou de se servir du transmetteur qu'on lui a enlevé tout à l'heure. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Pour le moment, la balle est dans notre camps. On ne devrait pas tenter le diable./

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux pendant qu'Eli s'arrachait les cheveux en essayant d'isoler l'interférence. L'alien parut se retirer en lui-même. Ses sifflements suraigus se turent. Ses mouvements frénétiques cessèrent. Les seuls sons qui troublaient encore le silence du laboratoire se résumaient à la respiration saccadée de Chloé et aux _tac-tac_ étouffés des doigts d'Eli sur les consoles.

Cinq minutes passèrent.

Dix.

La respiration de Chloé s'apaisa.

Young l'examina du coin de l'œil. Son visage était blanc et inexpressif. Des larmes traçaient des sillons brillants sur ses joues à la faible lumière des plafonniers mais ni sa main ni son arme ne tremblaient.

Il reporta son attention sur la créature. Elle fixait intensivement Chloé.

Quand la voix de la jeune femme brisa le silence, Young avait déjà compris ce qui se tramait.

« Relâchez-moi. » Les mots furent prononcés d'un ton détaché et monocorde qui ressemblait si peu à Chloé qu'il en eut des frissons dans le dos. Il raffermit sa prise sur le Beretta.

A côté de lui, Rush ferma brièvement les yeux, à la fois furieux et désolé.

« Euh... Chloé ? » s'inquiéta Eli d'une voix terrifiée.

« Relâchez. Moi. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » aboya Young en direction de l'alien. « Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

« Nous sommes les Nakai » répondit Chloé de cette même voix monocorde. « Nous voulons ce que nous avons toujours désiré. Posséder tout ce qui est. Progresser sans fin. Résoudre l'énigme de l'existence. Relâchez-moi. »

« Relâchez Chloé et on en reparlera. »

« Celle-ci n'a aucune valeur. Elle est faible. Elle est incapable de repousser ne serait-ce qu'un esprit. »

Young regrettait _sincèrement_ que Chloé soit armée.

« Elle compte beaucoup pour _nous_. »

« Vous êtes _tous_ faibles » décréta Chloé. « Vous ne méritez pas ce vaisseau. Nous sommes venus l'affranchir de votre emprise indigne. Vous serez chassés de ce plan d'existence et condamnés au néant. »

« Vos opinions ne m'intéressent absolument pas » gronda férocement Young. « Si vous voulez votre liberté, vous la _laissez tranquille_. Maintenant. »

« Vous errerez dans le vide sidéral pour l'éternité » psalmodia Chloé. « Vous cesserez d'exister. »

« Eli » s'alarma Young en regardant brièvement derrière son épaule.

« J'y suis presque » répondit l'ex-hacker entre ses dents serrées.

« Vous ne rejoindrez jamais les vôtres » siffla Rush en s'approchant du prisonnier d'une démarche de prédateur. « J'y veillerai. Au moment de votre mort, vous ne réussirez pas à retourner vers eux. Votre savoir sera perdu à jamais. Votre conscience restera figée entre deux plans d'existence. Sauf si... » Il changea son arme de main pour sortir le petit transmetteur argenté de sa poche et le placer bien en vue sur le sol. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une rictus menaçant tandis qu'il posait le talon de sa ranger dessus comme pour l'écraser. « Sauf si vous la relâchez immédiatement. »

« Je me souviens de vous » chuinta furieusement Chloé.

« Vous m'en direz tant » persifla Rush.

« Vous êtes différent des autres. » Le Beretta de Chloé était toujours braqué sur l'alien mais ses yeux fixaient désormais Rush.

Le scientifique ne lui rendit pas son regard. Il surveillait la créature par-dessus le canon de son arme.

« Vous nous livrerez les secrets de ce vaisseau » ordonna brusquement Chloé. Ses mains jusque là immobiles commencèrent à trembler, secouées de spasmes.

« Aucune chance » rétorqua dédaigneusement Rush.

La créature siffla furieusement dans sa direction.

Les yeux de Young faisaient frénétiquement la navette entre Chloé et le Nakai.

A l'extrême bord de sa vision, il reconnu soudain une silhouette familière.

« Tue-le » le pressa froidement Emily. « Tue-le maintenant. »

L'index de Young se raffermit sur la détente de son arme. Le temps parut ralentir sa course.

Chloé braqua brusquement son pistolet sur la gauche, l'angle de son bras ne laissant aucun doute sur l'identité de sa cible.

Young tira sans hésiter, logeant une balle dans le crâne de leur prisonnier.

Eli s'éjecta de son siège pour immobiliser Chloé avant qu'elle riposte. Il ne fut pas assez rapide et le coup partit quand même.

Rush se jeta en arrière et heurta Young dans la manœuvre, les déséquilibrant tous les deux. Aucun d'entre eux ne put éviter la chute et ils s'écrasèrent en vrac sur le sol.

Le bruit du métal frappant le métal explosa à leurs oreilles tandis qu'Eli projetait le Beretta loin de la poigne désormais sans résistance de Chloé.

Le temps reprit son cours normal et Young sentit du sang frais imprégner ses vêtements au niveau de l'épaule droite quand il força sur son bras blessé pour se redresser en urgence. Il arracha presque la veste de Rush en essayant de l'enlever.

« Je n'ai rien » haleta Rush en repoussant sèchement ses mains.

« La ferme, _pauvre idiot _» aboya Young. « Elle t'a touché, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je porte un _gilet pare-balles_, Everett » s'exaspéra Rush. « L'état de ton bras est beaucoup plus alarmant que mon absence d'hémorragie. Laisse-moi respirer, bordel. »

Young battit en retraite en poussant un grand soupir de soulagement et s'inquiéta soudain pour Chloé. Visiblement traumatisée, la jeune femme serrait compulsivement Eli dans ses bras, pleurant doucement contre son épaule.

« Tout va bien » murmura Eli d'une voix peinée. Il la serra maladroitement contre lui en s'efforçant de ne rien regarder en particulier – ni Rush, ni Young et encore moins le cadavre de l'alien. « Tout va bien » répéta-t-il. « Rush s'en est sorti. _Tout le monde_ s'en est sorti. »

/Vous pouvez gérez ça ?/ projeta Young en repassant sagement au vouvoiement maintenant que la crise était passée.

/Pas exactement, non / soupira Rush. En dépit de ce qui venait d'être mentalement dit, il se força à se relever, rejoignit Eli et Chloé et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté d'eux.

« Tu as pu identifier l'interférence ? » demanda-t-il à Eli sans s'encombrer de sentiments.

« Euh... Oui » répondit Eli.

« Très bien. Dépêche-toi de modifier les paramètres de nos détecteurs. On n'a pas toute la journée. »

« Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai les mains un peu prises en ce moment » s'irrita Eli.

« Récupère-les vite alors » rétorqua Rush. « Quant à toi » reprit-il en prenant Chloé par les épaules pour l'arracher à son refuge improvisé. « Arrête de pleurnicher comme une fillette. »

/Vous êtes certain d'être _humain _?/ projeta sèchement Young. /Vous êtes sensé leur _remonter le moral_, pas les pousser au suicide./

Chloé refusa de regarder Rush et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Son visage était caché derrière le rideau de ses cheveux bruns. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je suis _tellement_ désolée » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Et désolée de quoi au juste ? » demanda Rush d'une voix délibérément moqueuse. « De m'avoir tiré dessus ? Tu es de loin la plus gentille personne qui ait jamais essayé de me tuer. Et ce n'était même pas de ta faute. Je ne suis pas près de t'en vouloir pour si peu. »

Comme elle refusait toujours de le regarder, Rush se pencha vers elle et releva gentiment sa tête en passant deux doigts sous son menton. C'était certainement la preuve dont elle avait besoin pour être sûre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de reculer tout aussi brusquement, gênée. Elle repoussa la masse de cheveux qui cachait son visage d'un geste déterminé.

« Je ferais mieux de donner un coup de main à Eli » dit-elle.

« File » approuva Rush d'un ton bourru. « Vous ne serez pas trop de deux. »

/Ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça finalement / projeta Young pendant que Rush réajustait le ceinturon et le t-shirt autour de son épaule.

/Ça a _encore_ recommencé à saigner./

/Ça n'a jamais vraiment arrêté. Ce ne serait pas plutôt à _vous _de reparamétrer les détecteurs au fait ?/

/Honnêtement ? Ils y arriveront plus vite que moi. Avec la méthode conventionnelle en tous cas. Les interfaces normales commencent à me paraître un peu... étrangères./

/Je devrais peut-être vous remplacer par Eli / suggéra sèchement Young.

/Peut-être en effet / acquiesça pensivement Rush.

/Rush. Je n'étais pas sérieux./

/Moi si. Eli serait plus fiable que moi sur tous les plans ou presque. Vous devriez y réfléchir sérieusement./

/Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de discuter de ça maintenant. Bon sang. Quand est-ce que vous allez vous le rentrer dans le crâne ? Je vous ai choisi, compris ? C'est vous que je veux à la tête de la scientifique de ce vaisseau – pour tout un tas de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit vous. Et je peux vous assurer que je le voudrai encore longtemps./

Rush haussa les épaules en resserrant son ceinturon autour du bras de Young avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. On aurait dit qu'il s'en moquait éperdument mais Young sentit que, en réalité, il essayait de réprimer un sentiment où se mêlaient le soulagement et autre chose – quelque chose que Young ne réussit pas tout à fait à identifier.

« C'est bon, les gars » annonça soudain Eli. « On a terminé le reparamétrage. Les détecteurs devraient pouvoir afficher ces choses maintenant. »

Rush récupéra énergiquement le détecteur de signes de vie qui gisait encore sur le sol à l'endroit exact où il avait atterri quand Eli s'était jeté sur Chloé. Quelques secondes plus tard, de nouveaux points s'allumèrent sur l'écran, rouges. Young les compta rapidement et en recensa dix-huit. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Dix-huit. C'est moins que ce que je pensais » murmura-t-il à Rush.

« C'est déjà dix-huit de trop » rétorqua férocement Rush. « Et on ne va pas s'en plaindre. La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça. Il faut qu'on reprenne immédiatement la passerelle pour lancer la procédure de désarrimage et se tirer de là en vitesse. Avec un peu de chance, on y arrivera avant que leurs petits copains ne rappliquent. »

« On va avoir besoin de renforts » fit remarquer Young. « Il est temps de retrouver Greer et Scott. Ne perdons pas de temps. »

Eli et Chloé récupérèrent leurs armes respectives et Rush releva Young en le retenant fermement par le col de sa veste pour le stabiliser le temps que la salle cesse de tourner autour de lui. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour retrouver le sens de l'équilibre.

« Chloé » apostropha Young avec un regard lourd de signification. « Laissez vos armes ici. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

/Non / réagit aussitôt Rush. /Ne lui faites pas ça. Pensez à elle. Et puis, on aura besoin de tout le monde./

/On aura peut-être besoin de tout le monde mais on aura surtout besoin de _vous_. Je vous rappelle qu'elle a essayé de vous tuer./

Rush détourna les yeux en soupirant.

« Chloé » insista Young et elle accepta enfin de le regarder en face. « Ce n'est pas une punition. Vous avez fait de l'excellent boulot aujourd'hui. Vous avez gardé votre sang-froid au-delà de mes espérances alors que vous aviez toutes les raisons du monde de paniquer. Vous avez endossé des responsabilités qui n'étaient pas les vôtres. Vous avez mené à bien des tâches que je n'aurais même pas osé imposer à la plupart de mes hommes alors qu'ils sont tous bien mieux entraînés que vous. Vous avez largement fait votre part. »

« Je comprends » murmura Chloé. « Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être que... » Elle s'interrompit et déglutit en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Rush. « Peut-être que vous feriez mieux de m'enferme quelque part jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit réglé. Ce serait plus prudent. »

Young envisagea sérieusement de suivre son conseil.

« C'est parfaitement _stupide _» aboya Rush. Young ignorait si cette phrase lui était directement destinée ou si le scientifique s'adressait à Chloé. « Aide le colonel au lieu de débiter des inepties. »

Chloé le regarda avec hésitation puis hocha lentement la tête. La seconde suivante, elle avait hissé le bras de Young sur ses épaules étroites, le soutenant de son mieux.

Ils sortirent du laboratoire comme ils y étaient entrés, l'alien en moins, Chloé munie du détecteur de signes de vie et Rush en tête. Young serra les dents en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser gagner par la sensation de vertige qui l'assaillait un peu plus violemment à chaque pas. Il soupçonnait son état d'empirer au fur et à mesure que Rush se fatiguait. Le flux constant d'énergie qu'il recevait du scientifique se tarissait par intermittence et la douleur mordante de son épaule se faisait lentement supplanter par celle qui irradiait des pieds de Rush. Les métatarses endommagés donnaient l'impression de coups de couteau à répétition tandis que le scientifique progressait sans aucune forme de support, sa dernière béquille ayant été abandonnée dans la coursive où ils avaient capturé le Nakai.

Ils marchaient seulement depuis quelques minutes quand des coups de feu retentirent nettement devant eux. Chloé fit circuler le détecteur et ils purent voir sur l'écran de l'appareil que le groupe allié le plus proche était cerné sur ses deux flancs par des points rouges.

Young fit signe à Eli de passer devant et le jeune homme rejoignit Rush, laissant Young et Chloé surveiller seuls leurs arrières.

/Ne tirez que quand vous aurez un visuel / projeta-t-il à Rush. /Inutile de leur donner notre position sur un plateau./

Rush hocha la tête.

/Et évitez de toucher les nôtres./

/J'essaierai de m'en rappeler. Merci./

Young leva les yeux au ciel.

« Surveillez nos arrières » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Chloé en sortant son Beretta. Elle acquiesça.

Young sentit le sang battre dans ses tempes. Les coups de feu résonnèrent plus fort alors que la fusillade se rapprochait. Devant eux, dispersés dans la coursive, ils distinguèrent soudain cinq Nakai.

/Maintenant / s'exclama mentalement Young. Rush ouvrit le feu sans hésiter et Eli l'imita immédiatement. Young tira à plusieurs reprises, assez maladroitement car il devait se contenter de sa main gauche. Trois aliens s'effondrèrent mais les deux derniers se retournèrent aussitôt et les canardèrent avec leurs armes à plasma. Young attrapa Chloé par le dos de son débardeur et se projeta au sol avec elle pour les écarter de la trajectoire de l'un des tirs. Il releva la tête. Eli et Rush étaient indemnes et avaient rouverts le feu, abattant rapidement les deux aliens restants.

Rush vacilla dangereusement et dut s'appuyer d'une main contre la paroi métallique de la coursive. Eli réagit immédiatement et l'attrapa par le bras pour le stabiliser tandis que Greer, James, Barnes et Thomas surgissaient du carrefour suivant.

« On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou mais c'est bon de vous revoir » se réjouit Greer en examinant rapidement Rush. Jugeant son état correct, il partit s'agenouiller auprès de Young et Chloé. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » s'exclama-t-il en remarquant l'uniforme imbibé de sang de Young.

« C'est moins grave que ça en à l'air » murmura précipitamment Young.

« C'est ça, et ma grand-mère explore la galaxie avec un flingue à plasma » jeta sarcastiquement Eli.

« Au rapport sergent » l'ignora Young en se relevant avec l'aide de Chloé.

« Les civils sont en sécurité au mess » répondit Greer. « Toutes les équipes d'exploration ont réussi à rejoindre le Destiny, à l'exception de la vôtre. Depuis qu'on est remontés à bord, on a concentré nos efforts sur les points stratégiques du vaisseau. On leur a repris la passerelle il y a une demi-heure. J'ai laissé trois hommes là-bas. On était en train de choisir notre prochain objectif quand l'ennemi est soudain apparu sur nos détecteurs. »

« On n'a pas chômé non plus » s'amusa Young.

« Je me doutais que ça venait de vous » grogna Greer. « Un avantage tactique inexpliqué ? C'est du Rush ou je ne m'y connais pas. »

Young haussa un sourcil en réprimant un sourire goguenard.

« Monsieur » reprit plus sérieusement Greer. « Scott n'est pas un mauvais commandant. Il n'a pas besoin de vous pour organiser l'élimination de ces choses. Si vous voulez tous les quatre vous rendre sur la passerelle, ne vous gênez pas. »

Young acquiesça.

« Vous aurez besoin d'un coup de main ? Je peux vous laisser Barnes ou Thomas » suggéra Greer.

/Vous arriverez à marcher ?/ projeta Young à Rush.

/Évidemment, quelle question. Vous croyez que je me suis débrouillé comment ces dernières heures ? Que j'ai rampé ?/

« Ça ira » répondit Young qui ne voulait pas priver Scott de la puissance de feu nécessaire au grand nettoyage. « La passerelle n'est pas loin. »

Greer hocha la tête.

« Faites attention à vous sergent » conclut Young.

« Vous aussi, monsieur. »

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la passerelle. Chloé aida Young à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de commandement au centre du poste de pilotage avant de rejoindre sa console habituelle. Pour une raison qui échappa complètement à Young, Rush préféra rester debout en changeant constamment de jambe d'appui alors que cette position le faisait clairement souffrir.

« On est sûr que tout le monde est sorti du vaisseau éclaireur ? » s'inquiéta Young.

Rush tourna la tête et fixa un point invisible sur sa gauche une brève seconde avant de retourner aussi sec à ses moniteurs. « Oui » répondit-il finalement.

« Très bien » grogna Young en réprimant une soudaine vague de vertige. Deux mètres plus loin, Rush parut aussi avoir un moment de faiblesse et ses doigts serrèrent sauvagement les bords de la console qu'il utilisait. « Débarrassez-moi de ce poseur de portes. »

« Lancement du protocole de désamarrage » annonça Chloé, ses doigts volant au-dessus de sa console. Lentement, presque précautionneusement, le Destiny commença à s'écarter du vaisseau éclaireur.

« Eli » aboya Rush. « Dans quel état est la propulsion VSL ? »

« Parée au démarrage, c'est quand vous... »

Les alarmes se mirent soudain à hurler. Les détecteurs signalèrent quatre vaisseaux sortant d'hyperespace à seulement quelques kilomètres d'eux.

« _Merde _» siffla Rush.

Comme en réponse, les nouveaux arrivants ouvrirent le feu.

« Effectivité des boucliers » aboya Young.

« Cinquante pourcent » répondit Rush en grimaçant. « Nos boucliers sont encore synchronisés avec ceux du poseur de portes. La surface à protéger est trop grande, ça affaiblit leur résistance. »

« Accélérez le désamarrage alors » riposta Young.

/Non-constructif, colonel / renifla dédaigneusement Rush.

« Activation des propulseurs d'étrave » cria Eli pour couvrir le hurlement strident des alarmes.

/Ce serait peut-être le moment de vous synchroniser avec le Destiny / projeta Young.

/Ça va mal se terminer / l'avertit Rush.

/Ça se termine _toujours_ mal avec vous de toute façon / rétorqua sèchement Young.

Une autre vague de vertige le frappa et il fourra son visage entre ses mains en enfonçant ses doigts dans ses tempes pour essayer d'empêcher la salle de tourner autour de lui. Quand il releva les yeux, il savait qu'il trouverait Emily quelque part dans son champ de vision. « Ne lui en demande pas trop, Everett » lui dit-elle doucement.

« Boucliers réduits à vingt-cinq pourcent » s'exclama Eli. « Quatre minutes avant désamarrage complet. »

« Est-ce que les boucliers tiendront jusque là ? » demanda Young.

« Posez encore une question inutile et je vous étrangle » aboya Rush. « Vous ne nous aidez absolument pas. »

« Boucliers réduits à quinze pourcent » s'affola Eli. « Ils ne tiendront pas assez longtemps. »

/Je vais essayer quelque chose / projeta Rush et ses doigts volèrent au-dessus de sa console. /Ne me déconcentrez pas./

« Rush » s'écria Eli d'une voix incrédule. « Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'encoder ? Ce n'est franchement pas le moment ! »

Rush se servait sans vergogne de l'énergie de Young et de sa concentration pour augmenter les siennes. Il encodait l'ébauche d'un petit programme dont le but premier semblait être d'accélérer le protocole de désamarrage. Même Young savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le terminer à temps.

Rush n'avait tapé qu'une quinzaine de lignes quand il lança le programme. Il projeta immédiatement sa conscience à sa suite, insufflant ses intentions dans les systèmes du Destiny tout en essayant de renforcer la connexion qui unissait son esprit à celui de Young pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de terminer le programme.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? » s'exclama Eli quand leur vitesse augmenta sensiblement. « Boucliers réduits à huit pourcent. »

Rush avait créé un nouveau programme tampon pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les systèmes du vaisseau sans exposer son esprit mais, aux extrêmes limites de la conscience du scientifique, Young pouvait sentir la présence obscure du Destiny se faire de plus en plus pressante.

« Désamarrage terminé » annonça victorieusement Chloé. « Propulsion active. VSL dans trente secondes. »

Rush concentra l'attention du Destiny sur la propulsion VSL pour le distraire et la pression sur son esprit se relâcha. Grâce à cette ouverture, Young réussit enfin à l'arracher complètement à l'emprise du vaisseau.

Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir les étoiles devenir floues, signe caractéristique du passage en VSL. La silhouette de Rush se détachait sur le noir strié de traînées lumineuses de l'immense baie vitrée du poste de pilotage. Le scientifique se retourna vers lui. Young essaya de ne pas s'évanouir mais l'épuisement et sa récente hémorragie eurent raison de ses efforts et il se sentit tomber. Sa vision était déjà réduite à néant quand il s'effondra sur le métal gelé du pont.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Chapitre monstrueux en guise de cadeau de fin d'année. Presque douze mille mots au lieu des huit mille habituels et cette putain de théorie de Yang-Mills au programme. Deux jours à se prendre le chou pour un paragraphe de trois lignes et aucune assurance d'avoir tapé juste. Faut aussi avouer que les théories de jauge et moi, nous n'avons jamais été intimes. CWR, parfois, je te maudis ! A croire qu'il faudrait au moins avoir fait maths sups pour te traduire. Je vous jure. J'ai cru ne jamais en voir le bout. Je me disais : je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais... et je l'ai eu. Ô victoire. S'en va danser sous la pluie avec des feuilles de cocotier parce que, oui, elle craque complet et, oui, elle a consommé des trucs pas nets.

Enfin bref.

Bonne lecture à vous tous, les muets comme les moins muets. Special thanks to Duval et pf59 pour leur indéfectible soutien. Et bonne année. Aussi. Buvez beaucoup, fumez autant, chantez faux, dansez sans écraser de pieds, gueulez l'habituel décompte de minuit dans un bar quelconque entourés d'excités bien imbibés, avalez vos raisins de travers pour ceux qui connaissent, évitez le piège du caniveau et espérez une année moins pourrie que la dernière. A bon entendeur... !

-oOo-**  
**

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les événements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes. **Celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai des pages et des pages de scènes coupées où les personnages commencent à faire des trucs qu'ils ne sont absolument pas censés faire. Autre chose. J'ai voulu vous laisser souffler en mettant un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

-oOo-

**Force over distance**

******Chapitre 17**

La première chose que remarqua Young quand il reprit conscience fut que quelqu'un avait bandé son bras droit en écharpe. L'atroce sensation de brûlure dans son biceps s'était réduite à une légère douleur et, en se concentrant, il réussissait même à bouger les doigts de sa main droite – dieu merci. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Objectivement, sa condition physique était déplorable.

Il jeta un regard à sa droite et, comme il s'y attendait, y trouva Rush. Le scientifique était assis sur la couchette adjacente, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il était suffisamment absorbé par son travail – quelques réglages concernant les systèmes de distribution – pour ne pas avoir remarqué que Young s'était réveillé. Rush semblait en bien meilleur forme que lui.

Young se redressa sur son coude indemne, essayant de se mettre en position assise.

« N'y pensez même pas » gronda sèchement Rush sans jamais lever les yeux. « Vous n'êtes pas censé vous asseoir. »

« Content de vous revoir aussi » marmonna Young en levant les yeux au ciel mais en consentant quand même à se rallonger.

Le scientifique continua délibérément de l'ignorer. Ses pensées tournoyaient dans un chaos indescriptible où émergeait clairement son mécontentement.

« Rush » grogna Young.

« Quoi ? » riposta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Le petit-déjeuner au lit ? »

« Puisque c'est proposé si gentiment » rétorqua Young d'un ton acide. Les conséquences de l'invasion l'angoissaient et ne pas connaître l'étendue des dégâts aggravait sa mauvaise humeur. « Blague à part, un bref résumé de notre situation me suffirait amplement. C'est encore trop vous demander ? »

Rush consentit enfin à lui accorder un regard. « Le Destiny est toujours en VSL. Tous les Nakai ont été éliminés. Aucune perte à déplorer de notre coté. »

Le soulagement fut si intense que Young se sentit presque malade.

« Au final, le plus gravement atteint est Greer. Cet idiot s'est porté volontaire pour vous donner du sang et n'a pas su s'arrêter à temps. » Les yeux de Rush se posèrent avec insistance sur un point à gauche de Young, juste derrière son épaule, et le colonel se dévissa le cou pour suivre son regard. Greer était lui aussi allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie.

« Monsieur » le salua faiblement Greer.

« Sergent » répondit formellement Young.

« Faites pas attention à Rush » reprit Greer avec un demi-sourire. « Il est de mauvais poil parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour vous. » Le sergent éleva délibérément la voix, uniquement pour emmerder le scientifique.

« Je n'étais absolument pas _inquiet _» nia Rush avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

« Oh que si » insista moqueusement Greer en se laissant retomber dans ses oreillers.

Rush leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il priait un dieu quelconque de lui accorder une patience infinie et retourna à son ordinateur.

« Merci pour le sang » murmura Young.

« M'en parlez pas » gémit Greer en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« Alors » reprit Young en reportant son regard sur Rush avec appréhension. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? »

« Je vérifie si les Nakai n'ont pas profité de leur passage pour modifier certains de nos systèmes. »

Young hocha la tête. « Bonne initiative » jugea-t-il.

« Votre approbation me touche beaucoup » persifla dédaigneusement Rush.

/Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?/ projeta Young. /Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois bien que _quelque chose_ vous contrarie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?/

/Rien / répondit Rush. L'agressivité que Young avait perçue dans sa voix ne transparut pas dans sa projection. Les pensées furieusement agitées du scientifique commencèrent même à s'apaiser. /Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant plus de seize heures. Et il ne s'est rien passé. Rien de décisif. Rien du tout./

Rush n'avait pas choisi ces mots par hasard et Young grimaça. Un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait. Par acquis de conscience, il essaya de se faire une meilleure idée de ce qui préoccupait le scientifique mais Rush fractionnait ses pensées en centaines de minuscules morceaux bien avant qu'il ne puisse les saisir.

Young commençait à sérieusement détester cette manie.

/Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Est-ce que le Destiny a encore tenté quelque chose ?/ demanda-t-il finalement, se laissant guider par son intuition.

/Non. J'ai pu détourner son attention. L'occuper ailleurs. Me soustraire à son attraction. Bref. Il ne m'est absolument rien arrivé. J'ai juste passé les seize dernières heures assis ici à vérifier les systèmes principaux en espérant bien fort que vous n'alliez ni vous vider de votre sang ni crever à cause ce cette foutue toxine alien non-répertoriée./

/Alors vous étiez_ vraiment_ inquiet pour moi./

/Absolument pas./

Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Le comportement de Rush s'était réellement adouci.

/Si, vous l'étiez./

/Ne rêvez pas. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de votre petite personne./

/Mais bien sûr./

Le rire de TJ leur parvint soudain depuis la pièce adjacente et ils sursautèrent tous les trois. Greer et Rush levèrent involontairement les yeux. Le sergent esquissa instinctivement un sourire à cet agréable son cristallin et Young ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Il ne se souvenait même plus à quand remontait le dernier rire de TJ. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Pas depuis Carmen.

Young balaya cette pensée. Leur enfant mort-né n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Ce qui restait de sa bonne humeur s'évanouit quand il entendit la voix de Varro répondre à celle de TJ. Un nouveau rire retentit bientôt et il se sentit brutalement très irrité. Les savoir seuls dans le bureau de l'infirmière l'enrageait presque.

Rush lui adressa le regard sévère de celui qui comprend mais n'approuve pas. /Calmez-vous / enjoignit-il. /Le moment est mal choisi pour piquer une crise de jalousie./

/Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde / riposta Young en se redressant à nouveau sur son coude valide. Il remarqua au passage que Greer s'était subitement passionné pour la contemplation du plafond. Young s'apprêtait à appeler TJ sous un quelconque prétexte mais Rush l'en empêcha.

/C'est une mauvaise idée / projeta-t-il simplement avant de retourner à son clavier.

Young le scruta avec incrédulité. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, son irritation se transforma en rage. /Je vous ai dit de vous mêler de vos affaires, c'est pourtant clair non ? Depuis quand je vous dois des comptes pour ce que je _pense_ ? Restez _en_ _dehors_ de ça./ Instinctivement, Young érigea des barrières entre son esprit et celui de Rush. Il ne se coupa pas entièrement du scientifique – il n'était pas furieux au point d'oublier qu'une telle décision aurait été malavisée – mais il regretta de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Malgré la perméabilité des barrières, l'effet sur Rush fut immédiat. Le scientifique cessa de taper et son regard devint complètement vide. Il cligna rapidement des yeux tandis qu'il se battait farouchement avec le vaisseau pour maintenir le statu quo. Il se concentra sur un point du mur et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses draps. Quand il réussit enfin à rétablir l'équilibre et qu'il se tourna furieusement vers Young, ses pensées comme son regard auraient pu tuer.

/Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, hein ?/ demanda-t-il froidement. /Entrer là-dedans et lui faire une déclaration enflammée pour reconquérir son cœur ? Non, vous ne le ferez pas. Pour tout un tas de raisons, certaines bonnes et d'autres _incroyablement_ stupides./

/Allez vous faire foutre / cingla Young.

/C'est rare de la voir aussi _heureuse_ / riposta Rush. /Ne gâchez pas ses bons moments si vous n'avez _aucune_ foutue bonne raison de le faire./

/Parce que vous êtes un expert en relations humaines, maintenant ? Je ne connais pas une personne à bord de ce vaisseau qui n'ait jamais eu envie de vous étrangler. Gardez vos _brillants_ conseils. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de me faire détester./

/Vous savez pertinemment que j'ai raison / insista impitoyablement Rush. /Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Entre nous, c'est vraiment si difficile à comprendre ? Elle mérite d'être heureuse et son temps.../ Il s'interrompit et des flashs se succédèrent dans son esprit. La plupart d'entre eux provenaient des enregistrements qu'il avait trouvé dans les archives de la société qu'avaient créée leurs descendants dans un futur alternatif. /Son temps est compté / reprit-il. /Et vous le savez parfaitement./

En cet instant, Young aurait voulu pouvoir éjecter Rush de sa tête plus que tout au monde.

/Comme si vous en aviez vraiment quelque chose à foutre / gronda-t-il furieusement. /Arrêtez d'être hypocrite. Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est ce vaisseau et sa putain de _mission_. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que vos tendances mégalomanes vont encore nous coûter. On aura de la chance si vous ne finissez pas par tous nous tuer dans une de vos tentatives tordues pour résoudre les mystères de l'univers. Revoyez l'ordre de vos priorités, bordel./

/La ferme. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Remarquez. Rien d'étonnant de la part d'un type comme vous. C'est tout juste si vous arrivez à sortir de votre lit sans GPS, comment voulez-vous.../

/Vous avez raison / le coupa Young. /Je suis sans doute profondément débile mais, moi au moins, je ne passe pas ma vie à manipuler les gens et je n'ai pas la sensibilité d'une cuillère à café. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis complètement instable. Ce n'est pas moi qui pète les plombs quand on me _pose _la moindre petite question. Soyez franc. C'était quand la dernière fois que vous m'avez donné une _vraie_ réponse ?/

Rush referma son ordinateur portable d'un geste sec et récupéra les rangers sagement posées au pied de son lit à l'aide de sa béquille restante. Il entreprit de les mettre en silence tandis que ses pensées tournoyaient furieusement dans sa tête dans un incompréhensible imbroglio d'Ancien et de chiffres. La seule chose que Young pouvait discerner, c'était que le scientifique voulait désespérément _sortir_. Au moins autant que lui-même.

/Où vous croyez aller comme ça ?/ lança Young de sa voix la plus acerbe.

/Ailleurs qu'ici / répondit glacialement Rush, l'Ancien se superposant à l'anglais dissonant de sa projection. /Évitez de coupez le lien. Sauf si frôler la crise cardiaque en essayant de me séparer du vaisseau vous amuse, évidemment./

/Vous ne pouvez pas partir / siffla dangereusement Young.

« Vous voulez parier ? » rétorqua sèchement Rush. Il ramassa son ordinateur d'une main et serra fermement sa béquille dans l'autre avant de se diriger vers les portes de la salle à part où ils se trouvaient.

« Doc » appela Greer, complètement confus.

Rush l'ignora royalement, franchit les portes et ralentit en passant devant le bureau où TJ et Varro discutaient encore. « Le colonel s'est réveillé » lâcha-t-il sommairement en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Rush » le rappela TJ en apparaissant dans le champ de vision de Young. « Où est-ce que vous allez ? Je dois encore vous examiner, vous ne pouvez pas sortir maintenant. »

« Et examiner quoi au juste ? » rétorqua-t-il sans se retourner.

« Il faut au moins qu'on discute de votre... »

« Ça peut attendre » trancha-t-il sèchement en sortant de l'infirmerie. Les portes du sas se refermèrent derrière lui dans un chuintement discret.

« Bordel » jura TJ en se retournant vers Young et Greer. Varro apparut à son tour à l'entrée de son bureau et appuya négligemment une épaule contre l'encadrement de porte. « Je déteste quand il fait ça. Se faire enfermer dans sa propre infirmerie, c'est quand même un comble. »

« Il nous a enfermé ? » s'étonna Varro en s'avançant rapidement vers le sas pour essayer de forcer les portes. « Mais comment a-t-il pu... ? » Il s'interrompit et intensifia au maximum son effort pour ouvrir le sas, en vain.

« Laissez tomber » soupira TJ. « Généralement, elles se déverrouillent toutes seules au bout de deux ou trois minutes. Généralement. »

Pendant que la moitié de l'attention de Young s'attardait sur le tandem que formaient ces deux-là, l'autre moitié suivait Rush dans les coursives, attendant avec une impatience malsaine le moment où les maux de tête et les nausées commenceraient à se manifester. Leur lien encore fragile ne pouvait pas s'être entièrement restauré et le scientifique atteindrait bientôt les extrêmes limites de son rayon d'action.

Rush passa les cinquante premiers mètres sans rencontrer le moindre problème et les cent suivants sans en rencontrer davantage. Il poursuivit imperturbablement son chemin, dépassa le mess, dépassa la salle de contrôle et croisa Eli qui essaya sans succès d'attirer son attention.

/Et la limite de distance ?/ projeta Young avec surprise.

/Ne me parlez pas./

/Bordel. Rush. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme une putain de princesse deux putains de minutes et _répondez_ à ma putain de _question_./

Rush s'arrêta subitement au milieu d'une coursive sans intérêt. Ses pensées étaient complètement incohérentes, son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine et son souffle se résumait à des halètements irréguliers. Il paniquait. Son désir d'échapper à Young pour être enfin seul dans sa tête était si violent qu'il en devenait insoutenable. Young comprit soudain que Rush n'était pas seulement sur la corde raide, il était au bord du gouffre et les sirènes du Destiny se faisaient terriblement séduisantes. Le scientifique envisageait _sérieusement_ de fusionner définitivement avec le vaisseau pour se soustraire à son emprise. Que Young prononce un seul mot de travers et Rush ferait le grand saut.

Et s'il était complètement sincère avec lui-même, Young devait avouer qu'une part de lui n'était pas tout à fait contre.

Young ferma les yeux pour faire abstraction du rire contagieux de TJ et du regard acéré de Greer. Il essaya désespérément de se calmer. Ignorer sa rage, sa frustration et sa jalousie envers Varro n'était absolument pas facile mais quand la douleur de son épaule et le désespoir hystérique de Rush vinrent s'ajouter à l'équation, la tâche devint quasi-impossible.

Pourtant, il devait impérativement y arriver.

Rush était désormais secoué de violents tremblements tant le besoin de prendre le large l'obsédait. Il pouvait essayer de rejoindre le vaisseau à n'importe quel moment. Young se prépara mentalement au choc, résolu à le retenir quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Nick. »

Rush se retourna abruptement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'IA.

« Nick. » Le programme répéta son nom d'une voix posée en levant ses mains devant lui dans un geste d'apaisement. L'imitation de Daniel Jackson était absolument parfaite. « Nick, soyez raisonnable. On en a déjà discuté. C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Rush prit une profonde inspiration, essayant clairement de se calmer.

« Encore un petit effort » l'encouragea gentiment Daniel en s'avançant prudemment vers lui. « Vous ne pouvez pas disparaître maintenant. Il vous reste encore beaucoup à accomplir. »

Rush resta immobile et silencieux un moment avant de faire volte-face brusquement pour s'éloigner à grande enjambées. L'IA lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. « Laisse-moi tranquille » siffla Rush.

Destiny-Daniel le suivait les mains dans les poches et la tête basse. « Comme vous voudrez » répondit-il affablement. « Mais seulement dans une minute. »

Cette réponse parut ramener Rush à de meilleurs sentiments. Satisfait que l'IA ait réussi à le dissuader de se réfugier dans les systèmes, Young se retira aussi loin que possible de son esprit pour le laisser respirer. Le décor familier de l'infirmerie réapparut dans son champ de vision. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment exact où les portes du sas cessèrent de résister aux efforts de Varro pour les rouvrir.

Young poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, monsieur » murmura Greer, juste assez fort pour que seul Young puisse l'entendre. Il se demanda vaguement si le sergent faisait référence à la complicité évidente de TJ et Varro, à la relation chaotique et dangereuse qu'il avait nouée avec Rush, au foutu dard empoisonné qu'il avait reçu dans l'épaule, à ses longues nuits d'insomnie ou à l'angoisse perpétuelle de perdre un membre d'équipage. Peut-être parlait-il de tout en même temps, à la réflexion.

« Moi non plus » répondit simplement Young tandis que TJ revenait dans la pièce.

« Colonel » le salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Un vrai sourire. « Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Dans le coaltar » marmonna-t-il en lui retournant son sourire comme il pouvait. Il eut la désagréable impression que sa tentative n'avait pas été très convaincante.

« Vous m'étonnez » répondit-elle en ouvrant un de ses placards. Elle en sortit une gourde remplie de la boisson salée qu'elle avait fabriquée et qui lui servait de Gatorade de substitution puis se mis en quête d'un gobelet en plastique. « Ces dards sont de sacrées saloperies. Celui qui vous a touché contenait un dangereux anticoagulant en plus de la neurotoxine paralysante. Votre métabolisme a mis plus de dix heures à s'en purger. »

« J'ai toujours du mal à bouger mon bras » signala Young en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui annoncer que c'était permanent.

« Ça devrait passer » le rassura TJ en versant l'ersatz de Gatorade dans le gobelet qu'elle venait de trouver. « Buvez. Ça accélérera la métabolisation de la neurotoxine. »

Young vida obligeamment la moitié de son verre. « J'ai cru comprendre que je devais remercier Greer pour un don de sang. »

TJ acquiesça. « Vous étiez dans un sale état » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Le silence s'étira inconfortablement durant plusieurs secondes.

« Comment va Rush ? » demanda finalement Young. « Est-ce qu'il s'en tire bien ? »

TJ pinça les lèvres et détourna brièvement le regard. « Il survivra » répondit-elle avec réserve. Young sentit confusément qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. « Il a très mal supporté vos premières heures d'inconscience. Il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit, et je suis quasiment sûre que c'était en partie parce qu'il ne comprenait plus clairement l'anglais. »

Young hocha la tête. « C'est moins grave que ce que je pensais. »

« L'état de votre connexion s'est amélioré, je présume ? » demanda TJ. « Étant donné la façon dont Rush vient de fuir mon infirmerie ? »

« Je n'en suis pas complètement sûr » avoua Young. « Comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à le foutre en rogne en moins de cinq minutes de discussion et, depuis, il refuse net de m'adresser la parole. Je ne suis donc au courant de _rien_. Ma seule certitude, c'est que Rush savait qu'il pourrait s'éloigner de moi sans problème. Ce qui n'a absolument rien de surprenant. C'est du Rush tout craché. » Young massa sa mâchoire d'un air résigné.

TJ lui adressa un bref sourire compatissant.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez retrouvé le virus dans nos systèmes de ventilation ? » demanda Young en changeant peu subtilement de sujet. « J'étais en train de lire votre rapport quand on est sortis de VSL pour explorer le poseur de portes. Est-ce que la situation est préoccupante ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en discuter maintenant » répondit paisiblement TJ. « Ce n'est définitivement pas urgent. »

« TJ » insista Young d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice.

Le regard de TJ se reporta sur les portes ouvertes du sas de l'infirmerie. « Je ne pense pas que ce virus représente un danger pour qui que ce soit » développa-t-elle finalement. « Pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment ? » répéta-t-il. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer le tour que prenait la conversation.

« Les tests ont confirmé ce que je savais déjà : ce virus n'est pas en mesure de contaminer les cellules humaines » botta-t-elle en touche. « Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de sa provenance. »

« Dites toujours » enjoignit-il sèchement. C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

« J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il provient du fauteuil » murmura-t-elle. « Je crois que le virus n'est que le vecteur biologique dont se sert le vaisseau pour modifier le génome de Rush. A mon avis, le virus est encore présent dans son métabolisme et il _continue_ de le faire muter. »

« TJ » gronda Young. La soudaine angoisse qu'il ressentait le rendait irritable et se manifestait par de la colère. « Je croyais que vous vous étiez assurée qu'il n'était pas contaminé. »

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? » s'amusa TJ. « Je l'ai laissé sortir parce que je n'ai trouvé aucune trace du virus dans son sang ou sa salive et parce que je savais que ce micro-organisme était inoffensif pour les cellules humaines. Je n'ai jamais affirmé que Rush n'était pas contaminé. »

« TJ, vous ne pouvez pas enterrer ce genre d'information dans un rapport que j'aurais pu ne pas lire avant le _mois prochain_... »

« Cette information ne présentait aucun danger pour la sécurité de l'équipage » trancha-t-elle sévèrement. « Elle ne concernait que Rush, et il m'a explicitement _demandé_ de ne pas vous en parler. »

« Il a fait _quoi _? » s'étrangla Young.

« Il a exigé le secret professionnel. C'est un droit fondamental et je n'avais pas de raison de refuser. »

« Bordel, TJ. A quoi vous _pensiez _? Vous... »

« Quoi ? » Sa voix était glaciale, parfaitement maîtrisée et absolument professionnelle. « J'ai quoi ? Respecté mes engagements ? Protégé le peu d'intimité qu'un de mes patients possédait encore ? » s'enflamma-t-elle. « En tant que médecin-chef de ce vaisseau, j'en avais non seulement le droit mais aussi le devoir. »

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point.

« Alors pourquoi vous m'en parlez _maintenant _? » s'exaspéra-t-il en essayant de calmer sa colère grondante. « Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Je n'en étais pas absolument sûre avant » commença-elle lentement. « Mais maintenant, je sais avec certitude que son génome continue de muter. » Elle s'interrompit, détourna les yeux puis les reporta sur lui pour le fixer de ce regard plein de sérieux et de sang-froid qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. « Il va finir par ressentir des symptômes. De graves symptômes selon toute vraisemblance. »

Merde. _Bordel de merde_.

« Le contraire aurait été trop beau, pas vrai ? » soupira Young en se laissant retomber dans ses oreillers. « Quels symptômes exactement ? »

« Difficile à dire » répondit TJ sans oser le regarder. « Tout dépend de l'ampleur des changements au niveau physiologique. Je ne peux pas être plus précise sans examens complémentaires. »

« Il est au courant ? » demanda subitement Young.

« Oui. Je le lui ai dit hier soir. »

« Comment il l'a pris ? »

« Il n'a pas eu l'air surpris. »

Young couvrit ses yeux avec sa main gauche et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Vous devez vous reposer » dit finalement TJ. « Il vous faudra du temps pour vous en remettre complètement. » Elle se leva de la couchette où elle s'était assise et s'éloigna après avoir serré son épaule avec empathie. « N'oubliez pas de prendre vos électrolytes. »

Deux lits plus loin, Greer contemplait toujours fixement le plafond.

Young ferma les yeux pour se protéger de sa migraine grandissante. Pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante des plafonniers. Pour se protéger de tout. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter la réalité maintenant. Quelle que soit la réalité en question. Sa femme l'avait quitté l'année précédente pour David Telford. Il avait définitivement perdu TJ. Il avait perdu sa fille. Sa vie se résumait à se battre pour ramener un jour son équipage sur Terre, à essayer de survivre et à voyager indéfiniment vers l'extrême limite de l'univers. Ils étaient en perpétuel état de siège, constamment sous pression et régulièrement à court de vivres, de matériel adapté et de bonne volonté. Leur éthique était plus que douteuse. Ils ne survivaient à une crise que pour en affronter une autre.

Sans parler de Rush.

Il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Rush serait le partenariat le plus déterminant de son existence. La vérité, c'était même qu'il l'était déjà. Young avait besoin de lui. Il avait _toujours_ eu besoin de lui, depuis le tout début. Il avait sauvé sa vie. Il l'avait laissé pour mort sur une planète déserte. Il n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il s'était soûlé avec lui. Ils avaient combattu ensemble.

Il était plus proche de Rush que de n'importe qui d'autre – mort ou vivant, sur Terre ou sur le Destiny.

Dommage que Rush ne puisse pas le voir en peinture. Dommage qu'être mentalement lié à lui stressait le scientifique au point de le pousser à se jeter dans la gueule vorace et métaphorique d'un énorme tas de ferraille volant. Au point de le pousser à risquer la mort, la folie et dieu seul savait quoi pour s'éloigner de lui ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Dommage que Rush soit cyclothymique et à moitié cinglé. Dommage que toute relation avec lui, qu'elle soit personnelle, professionnelle ou psychique, s'assimile à marcher pieds nus sur des charbons ardents. Dommage que Rush soit le genre d'homme voué à se consumer comme la mèche d'une lampe à pétrole – dans un flamboiement clair, brûlant et douloureux à regarder. Et la fatalité se rapprochait à grands pas. À putains de grands pas.

En dépit de ces pensées déprimantes, Young finit par s'endormir.

-oOo-

Quand il se réveilla, Greer avait visiblement obtenu son autorisation de sortie car sa couchette était vide. L'éclairage du bureau de TJ était allumé et la porte ouverte déversait de la lumière jaune dans la salle où il se trouvait. Il ignorait l'heure exacte mais l'éclat modéré des plafonniers au-dessus de sa tête suggérait qu'il était vingt-deux heure passé.

Il était seul dans l'infirmerie.

TJ avait laissé une barre énergétique enrobée de chocolat sur sa table de chevet avec un post-it sur lequel son écriture ronde et appliquée stipulait « Mangez-la à votre réveil ». Il redressa sa couchette en position assise puis entama la barre chocolatée en essayant sans succès de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

« Salut. » Il sursauta en entendant la voix incertaine d'Eli. Le jeune homme se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle, hésitant manifestement à entrer.

« Eli » le salua-t-il. « Ne restez pas là. Entrez. »

« Comment va votre bras ? Pas de complications ? Avec la neurotoxine, je veux dire ? Vous avez meilleure mine, non ? »

« Ouais » répondit Young avec un soupir. « TJ a fait du bon boulot. Ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme mais ça ira. »

« Tant mieux » commenta Eli en s'approchant gauchement de la couchette de Young, comme s'il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire de ses dix doigts. « C'est bon à entendre. »

« Asseyez-vous » grommela Young en désignant la couchette que Rush avait occupée plus tôt d'un mouvement de tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Eli haussa vaguement les épaules. « Rush passe ses nerfs. Il est en train de _tyranniser _l'équipe scientifique » expliqua-t-il avec un léger rictus. « J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Chloé a promis d'essayer de le calmer. Elle se donne une heure avant de l'arracher aux consoles de force. »

Young avala une nouvelle bouchée de barre énergétique et vida le fond de son gobelet de Gatorade maison.

« Une heure, tant que ça ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Il doit être presque minuit. »

« Exact » confirma Eli avec une grimace amusée. « Les pauvres sont encore coincés pour une heure avec l'esclavagiste de service. Enfin. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais je sais qu'ils font semblant de se plaindre. On est tous soulagés de son retour. Les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, comme qui dirait. » Eli s'interrompit une seconde, comme s'il hésitait à continuer. « J'ai l'impression que votre espèce de... lien mental » reprit-il avec un vague mouvement de main. « Ou peu importe ce que c'est. Bref. J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux. C'est réparé ? Vous réussissez à vous séparez maintenant, non ? »

« Il faut croire que oui » répondit Young. « Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas mais oui. »

« Il a finalement réussi à le réparer, hein ? » demanda lentement Eli. « Le lien ? Il l'a réparé ? »

« Peut-être » soupira Young. « Il n'est pas spécialement bavard en ce moment. »

« Vous vous êtes encore engueulés, pas vrai ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Eli reporta son regard sur le mur en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Young réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait à aborder un sujet particulièrement sérieux, un sujet qui devait lui tenir à cœur – le genre de sujet que Young détestait généralement aborder avec ses subordonnés et que, à sa connaissance, Eli évitait comme la peste. Young passa furtivement la salle en revue, à la recherche d'un moyen de détourner la conversation pour la ramener sur un terrain moins glissant.

Malheureusement, la pièce était parfaitement vide et dénuée du moindre intérêt.

« Est-ce que... euh... est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de ma mère ? » Eli n'arrivait pas à le regarder.

Young était au courant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait la mère d'Eli, évidemment. Wray lui en avait parlé plusieurs mois auparavant quand elle avait engagé les procédures nécessaires pour que Mme Wallace puisse utiliser les pierres de communications et rendre visite à son fils sur le Destiny. La permission spéciale avait finalement été délivrée par le SGC mais Eli n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Young. Pas directement.

« Non » répondit donc Young. « Vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Oh, je me doute que vous connaissez les grandes lignes. Tout le monde sait. Le VIH, la dépression, ces trucs-là. »

« Wray m'a raconté une partie de l'histoire. Je suis désolé. Vous avez dû avoir des moments difficiles. »

« Non. Enfin. Si. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'ai eu le cafard, mais ce n'est à cause de ça que je mets le sujet sur le tapis. Je peux gérer mes coups de blues tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de compassion dégoulinante ou d'une épaule pour pleurnicher ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, si c'est ce que vous croyez. »

« D'accord, d'accord » acquiesça Young sans trop comprendre où l'ex-hacker voulait en venir.

Eli resta silencieux un moment. « Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de sa maladie. Rien d'étonnant. Je n'étais qu'un gosse après tout. Comment j'aurais pu tout comprendre ? Sauf que les malheurs, en général, ce n'est pas atroce que pour les gens qui se les prennent directement. Être celui qui sait et qui regarde, c'est presque aussi difficile. Dégât collatéral. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais elle n'a jamais eu l'air de piger. Je veux dire. Quand il arrive un truc complètement injuste, qu'on en a conscience mais qu'on en est quand même réduit à attendre que « ça » se termine sans pouvoir rien y faire, ça ne fait pas « rien ». Ça bouffe. Ça grignote de l'intérieur. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. » Eli s'interrompit, les yeux résolument fixés sur un point du plafond.

Young le scruta, attendant la suite.

« Quand ils se battent avec « ça », les gens essayent de le cacher. Ils mentent sur ce qui leur arrive, ils mentent sur ce qu'ils ressentent ou ils refusent simplement d'en parler. Et ils ne le font pas parce qu'ils veulent faire du mal ou parce qu'ils mijotent un plan diabolique. Enfin. Généralement pas. Bref. Ils le font parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que les autres changent de comportement à leur égard juste à cause de ça. Ils ne veulent pas de pitié, ni de sollicitude inutile et encore moins de larmes. Alors ils cachent et ils mentent. Pour vivre normalement. Pour ne pas faire de dégâts collatéraux. Vous voyez ? »

« Je suis certain que votre mère essayait de vous protéger, Eli » répondit gentiment Young. « Mais si vous parlez de ce dont je pense que vous êtes en train de parler, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est... c'est différent. »

« Vous le gardez à l'œil pourtant » rétorqua Eli. « Vous vous _méfiez_ de lui. Ne venez pas me dire le contraire. »

Young ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette accusation à peine voilée. Il resta donc silencieux.

« Enfin. Faites comme vous le sentez » poursuivit Eli avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. « Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire en dehors d'une chose. Chloé, Matt, Greer et moi avons eu une idée. On a pensé que, quand vous serez enfin sorti de l'infirmerie, ce qui devrait arriver demain au plus tard, on pourrait organiser une sorte de rassemblement social où tout l'équipage serait invité. » Il marqua une pause pour mettre en valeur sa proposition après avoir mimé des guillemets avec ses doigts en prononçant les mots « rassemblement social ».

« On a préféré ne pas appeler ça une _fête_. On a pensé que ça tomberait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, après le scénario catastrophe d'avant-hier, la presque invasion des aliens, les fusillades, les blessures, les traumatismes et j'en passe, sans parler du fait qu'on n'a pas vraiment de quoi monter un buffet et que, comme tout le monde le sait, sans bouffe, on ne peut pas parler de fête, mais... » Il s'interrompit et balaya tous ces obstacles d'un grand geste de main.

« Mais on tient quand même à organiser un truc un peu festif. Et j'ai des arguments pour parfaitement recevables. De un, personne n'est mort et on a tous besoin de décompresser. De deux, Park a remarqué que les premières plantes commencent à pousser dans les laboratoires hydroponiques que votre dernière purge a complètement dévastés. De trois, Brody a de l'alcool à ne plus savoir quoi en faire depuis que pratiquement plus personne n'est d'humeur à boire. Et de quatre, on a deux ou trois participants qui prétendent tous avoir gagné le bingo et... »

« Le bingo ? »

« J'ai parlé de bingo ? » s'étonna innocemment Eli. « Laissez tomber. Ce n'est pas important. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de notre idée ? »

« Je ne vois pas de raison de m'y opposer. Tant que vous ne gaspillez pas inconsidérément nos rations. »

« La nourriture ne ferait que diluer l'alcool de toute façon. »

« Hm » commenta Young en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Je suppose que oui. »

« Merveilleux. Au fait, vous viendrez, j'espère ? Il faut _absolument_ que vous participiez. Pour l'exemple, vous comprenez. »

« Je serai là. »

« Excellent. Chloé veut à tout prix essayer de piéger Rush. Elle a proposé qu'on lui dise qu'on a un problème urgent à régler au mess et qu'on a absolument besoin de son aide. Elle est persuadée qu'on réussira bien à inventer un bug crédible qui ait un rapport avec les maths. Moi, je pense surtout que Rush flairera l'embrouille à des kilomètres. Ce type est tellement méfiant. Vous me direz, pourquoi ne pas prétendre qu'une de nos technologies fait une surcharge ? Il nous croirait certainement. Mais. Quel foutue sorte de technologie irait surcharger dans le _mess _? Absolument aucune. Enfin bref. On y travaille encore. »

« Si vous pouviez éviter d'avoir recours à une _véritable_ surcharge... » insinua Young en le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Pff. Évidemment. »

Soit l'imagination de Young lui jouait des tours pendables, soit Eli avait réellement adopté une seconde une mine contrite de petit garçon pris la main dans le sac.

« Même si vous réussissez à le traîner jusqu'au mess, vous ne pourrez jamais le convaincre de rester » fit remarquer Young en fronçant les sourcils.

« Chaque chose en son temps » répondit joyeusement Eli en sautant de la couchette où il était assis. « En attendant, reposez-vous bien. À demain. »

Après le départ d'Eli, Young trouva la salle étrangement vide.

Il consacra les cinq minutes qui suivirent à la dégustation de sa barre énergétique et de son faux Gatorade avant de finalement céder à la tentation et de regarder ce que faisait Rush. Une rapide incursion dans l'esprit du scientifique lui apprit qu'il se trouvait en salle de contrôle où il était manifestement occupé à vérifier l'état des relais d'alimentation. Young ne resta pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir déterminer si Rush avait senti sa brève intrusion.

Il se redressa, se pencha en avant et attrapa la radio que TJ avait laissée sur sa table de chevet. Sa main se referma sur l'objet dont le poids avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il avait envie d'appeler Rush mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'excuser platement sur une fréquence que n'importe qui était en mesure de capter.

Il resta assis dans un silence méditatif. Quand le sommeil le surprit, il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Rush.

-oOo-

Quand il émergea le lendemain matin, il se sentait considérablement mieux. TJ confirma que son organisme avait métabolisé les dernières traces de toxine provenant du dard, en conséquence de quoi il réussit à la convaincre de le laisser sortir en début d'après-midi.

La première chose qu'il entreprit fut de se mettre à la recherche de Rush.

Il ne fut absolument pas surpris de le trouver en salle de contrôle, les pieds sur une chaise et son ordinateur sur les genoux. Ses yeux faisaient régulièrement la navette entre l'écran de son portable et l'un des moniteurs. À aucun moment il ne prit la peine de relever la tête, pas même quand Young actionna l'interrupteur du sas par lequel il était entré et que les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Le colonel s'adossa à l'embrasure métallique du sas en silence. Ils étaient absolument seuls.

« Salut » marmonna finalement Young.

« Bonjour » répondit Rush sans le regarder.

C'était déjà beaucoup plus cordial que ce que Young avait redouté.

« Je suis un crétin fini » admit-il de but en blanc.

« Je ne suis pas près de vous contredire sur ce point » acquiesça froidement Rush.

« Je suis désolé » lâcha rapidement Young, conscient que les mots s'étoufferaient dans sa gorge avant de sortir s'il réfléchissait trop.

« Oui. »

Cette réponse n'était pas facile à interpréter. Était-ce un « oui, je vous dois aussi des excuses » ou un « oui, vous avez plutôt intérêt à être désolé » ? Le scientifique avait certainement fait exprès de ne pas lever l'ambiguïté.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » s'empressa-t-il de changer de sujet.

« Bien. »

« Mon œil. On vous croirait presque mort de fatigue. »

« On vous croirait presque mort tout court » riposta Rush non sans humour, les yeux toujours rivés sur son ordinateur portable.

« Est-ce que vous avez réparé le lien ? » demanda Young sur une inspiration subite.

« Non. Il n'est pas réparé comme vous dites » soupira Rush en daignant enfin le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas mon impression. »

« Son état s'est amélioré, sans aucun doute. Probablement parce que nos esprits ont été étroitement synchronisés durant de longues périodes pendant qu'on essayait de reprendre le vaisseau aux Nakai. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Le rayon d'action du lien n'excéderait pas trente mètres si on ne recevait pas un coup de pouce extérieur. » Il s'interrompit pour se frotter énergiquement les yeux avec la paume de sa main. « Le Destiny a compris la nature du problème et il renforce le lien avec sa propre énergie. Ça améliore considérablement notre rayon d'action mais uniquement à l'intérieur du vaisseau. En dehors, nos déplacements resteront limités. »

« Ah. » En vérité, Young n'avait absolument rien compris à ses explications. « Quand vous dites « Destiny » vous parlez du Destiny en tant que vaisseau ou en tant qu'IA ? »

« En tant que vaisseau. » Rush semblait passablement épuisé. « J'essaye de le tenir occupé. C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour avoir la paix. »

« J'ai eu une discussion avec TJ » commença prudemment Young.

Rush hocha la tête. « Je comptais vous en parler. Un jour. » Il avait cessé de martyriser son clavier et son menton reposait dans sa main gauche.

Young leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas été surpris par ses conclusions. »

Rush secoua la tête. « C'est de cette façon que la peste est apparue, vous savez. Ils menaient des expériences génétiques pour recréer artificiellement les conditions physiologiques nécessaires à l'Ascension et ils ont fini par créer un virus qui a presque décimé leur espèce toute entière. Ils n'ont pas exactement échoué, ceci dit. Le virus favorise quand même la transformation de la matière organique en énergie pure. »

« Formidable » commenta cyniquement Young.

« Comment va votre épaule ? » demanda subitement Rush pour changer de sujet. Ses yeux se posèrent avec insistance sur son bras en écharpe. « Tamara m'a assuré que votre bras finirait par récupérer toutes ses fonctions motrices. »

Young haussa une seule épaule. « J'arrive à bouger mes doigts. Ça s'améliore avec le temps. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui. Au fait, depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi correctement ? » Young lui trouvait vraiment une petite mine.

Le scientifique se renfrogna. « Est-ce que vous savez combien de fois par jour on me pose cette foutue question ? Comme si un trouble chronique du sommeil pouvaient tout expliquer. »

« Vous détournez la question. »

« Sacré sens de l'observation. » Il n'y avait strictement aucune animosité dans sa réponse et Young en fut légèrement déstabilisé.

« Rush. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Arrêtez de toujours tout compliquer. »

« Dans vos rêves, colonel. »

Young soupira et, pendant un instant, considéra sérieusement la possibilité de forcer le scientifique à prendre quelques heures de repos. Puis il renonça. L'idée de _forcer_ Rush à faire quoi que ce soit constituait une perspective particulièrement peu attrayante. A la place, Young actionna donc l'interrupteur des portes.

« Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? » lança-t-il.

Rush releva la tête et le regarda avec méfiance. « Un boulot à temps plein ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Exactement, mais je vous aime bien quand même. » Young quitta la salle de contrôle avant que les feux du ciel s'abattent sur lui.

-oOo-

La fête battait son plein depuis près d'une heure quand Chloé réussit enfin à pousser Rush à sortir de sa tanière. Quand ils arrivèrent, Young se trouvait à une table au fond du mess en compagnie de Scott, Eli, Park et Greer. Chloé leur adressa un air radieux trahissant son extrême satisfaction.

Rush la fusillait du regard.

« Salut » claironna Chloé en s'installant à côté de Scott. « Le Dr Rush est aimablement venu trancher un point de désaccord entre Eli et moi. »

« C'est-à-dire que... » commença Rush en reculant légèrement. Il jeta un regard envieux à la sortie et prit appui sur son unique béquille, s'apprêtant clairement à opérer une retraite stratégique. « En fait, je dois absolument aller... »

« Ne cherchez pas à vous défiler » grogna Young en tirant sur la manche de la veste de Rush pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. « Asseyez vous. » Rush l'autorisa à contrecœur à le pousser sur le siège le plus proche. Il regarda autour de lui et les fixa tous tour à tour avec un air suspicieux.

« Pourquoi tous ces kinos ? » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus le son que rugissait l'iPod de Chloé.

« On immortalise pour la postérité » répondit Eli d'un air réjoui.

« Et tu as vraiment besoin de _vingt_ kinos pour ça ? » Rush fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

« Oui. Oh que oui. Et il vous faut absolument un verre. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Young sirotait lentement son premier verre de la soirée et qui, avec un peu de chance, serait aussi le dernier. « Allez-y doucement sur la picole » glissa-t-il à Rush.

« Je m'en souviendrai, merci. La dernière fois m'a suffi. »

Eli revint rapidement avec le verre de Rush qu'il posa approximativement devant le scientifique avant de se tourner vers Chloé. Les deux jeunes gens embrayèrent alors férocement sur le contentieux qui les opposaient, essayant tous les deux de prouver que pour tout groupe de jauge de type G compact, simple et non-abélien, la théorie quantique de Yang-Mills admettait une solution sur un espace euclidien à quatre dimensions pour un écart de m asse compr...

Young arrêta de les écouter.

Il était davantage intéressé par ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté du mess où Brody et Wray semblaient installer une sorte d'écran géant. Exclus du débat mathématique auquel Park avait fini par se joindre, Young, Scott et Greer tuèrent le temps en évoquant des souvenirs communs du restaurant-grill situé à une vingtaine de minutes de Cheyenne Moutain où ils se rendaient parfois après les missions SG. Au bout de dix minutes de conversation épique sur les mérites comparés de la viande saignante et cuite à point, Wray attira l'attention de toute la salle en grimpant sur une table, peinant un instant à retrouver son équilibre sur ses talons hauts.

Greer siffla bruyamment. « Strip-tease ! » réclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. Park lui administra un coup sur l'épaule avec le dos de la main.

« Vous me paierez ça, sergent » riposta Wray en essayant sans succès de paraître menaçante.

« Je viens juste de me rappeler que je dois... » commença précipitamment Rush en se levant à moitié. Chloé le ramena de force sur son siège en tirant énergiquement sa veste.

« Bien » reprit Wray après s'être raclé la gorge. « Comme vous le savez tous, trois équipes concourent ce soir pour une victoire définitive au bingo. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de bingo à la fin ? » s'exaspéra Young à l'attention de toute la tablée.

Greer fouilla une de ses poches de veste, en sortit une carte cartonnée format A5 et la passa à Young. La carte était grossièrement quadrillée par cinq lignes et cinq colonnes. Une petite écriture nette et serrée remplissait chaque case d'une phrase.

« Si vous le voulez bien, commençons par régler un point de détail. Certains d'entre vous ici n'ont pas été informés de l'existence de notre bingo pour la bonne raison qu'ils ont joué un rôle actif dans le jeu lui-même. Je laisse au créateur du jeu le soin de leur donner les explications nécessaires. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir Eli Wallace. »

Eli jeta un regard coupable en direction de Young et Rush.

« Je t'assigne au service de nuit pour les deux prochaines semaines » siffla Rush. « Et je ne sais même pas ce que tu as encore fait. »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » renchérit Young. Eli leva les yeux au ciel en traversant la salle pour rejoindre Wray.

« Bonsoir tout le monde » salua-t-il gauchement en montant lui aussi sur la table. « Alors. Euh. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons un commandant absolument formidable... » Il s'interrompit le temps que les sifflets et les coups sur les tables se calment. « Et un chef scientifique qu'on adore tous détester mais qui nous tire d'affaire une fois tous les deux jours donc... » A nouveau, la salle s'emplit d'un bruyant brouhaha. « Enfin bref. Le concept de ce bingo m'est venu parce que ni le colonel Young ni le Dr Rush n'ont voulu participer à mon documentaire vidéo sur le quotidien de l'équipage du Destiny... »

« Laisse tomber les détails inutiles » cria Greer. « Passe au vif du sujet. »

« Je m'en vais » marmonna Rush.

« N'y pensez même pas » contra Young en refermant une poigne d'acier sur le bras de Rush. « Puisque je suis obligé d'assister à ça, vous aussi. »

« Chloé et moi avons donc conçu ces cartes » poursuivit imperturbablement Eli en brandissant un exemplaire. « Chacune comporte vingt-cinq cases où sont décrits vingt-cinq événements différents impliquant Rush ou Young ou les deux. Les joueurs devaient réussir à filmer les cinq événements d'une ligne ou d'une colonne pour gagner. »

Young regarda plus attentivement la carte que Greer lui avait donné.

« Young dit à Rush qu'il est U.B.T.P. » stipulait la première case qu'il lut. « Rush admet que Volker se rend parfois utile ».

Bordel.

« Bon » reprit Eli. « Comme trois équipes peuvent prétendre à la victoire, nous allons devoir les départager par un vote. L'équipe qui aura produit la meilleur compilation remportera le bingo. Commençons tout de suite avec la Team Future composée, et je parie que je ne surprendrai personne, de Brody et Volker. »

Eli se pencha pour ramasser son ordinateur portable.

« Faites que je ne me souvienne de rien demain » marmonna lugubrement Rush.

« Case D1 : Rush ignore délibérément sa radio. »

_Rush est assis en salle de contrôle et tape frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, un stylo serré entre les lèvres comme une cigarette._

_« Volker pour Rush. »_

_Rush jette un bref regard à sa radio en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Volker pour Rush. Décrochez cette foutue radio. »_

_Rush lève les yeux au ciel et reprend son travail._

_« Et si c'était une urgence, hein ? » insiste Volker avec irritation. « Je pourrais très bien être en train de crever et vous auriez ma mort sur la conscience. »_

_Rush continue imperturbablement de taper sur son clavier. Dix secondes passent._

_« Young pour Rush. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Volker prétend que vous faites exprès de ne pas décrocher votre radio. »_

_« C'est absolument faux. Rush, terminé. »_

_« Rush. »_

_« Peut-être que sa radio est en panne. »_

_« Pour la troisième fois cette semaine ? »_

_Rush hausse les épaules et retourne à son ordinateur._

Volker se trouvait avec eux au fond du mess et se tourna furieusement vers Rush. « Espèce d'enfoiré ! » éructa-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. « Je le _savais_. »

Rush enfonça désespérément sa tête entre ses mains.

« Case D2 : Young plaisante avec Rush. »

_« Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps ? » s'impatiente Young en regardant le moniteur par-dessus l'épaule de Rush. Rapidement, il fronce les sourcils l'air de ne rien y comprendre et va s'asseoir contre le serveur de la banque de données._

_« Parce que je dois tester un par un les composants d'un circuit intégré à signal mixte particulièrement complexe. »_

_« C'est censé m'impressionner ? »_

_Rush le fixe une seconde avant de reprendre son travail. « Vous pensez que ça m'amuse, peut-être ? »_

_« Qui sait » répond Young en haussant les épaules. « On ne sait jamais avec vous. »_

_« Oh, la ferme. »_

_« C'est : la ferme, colonel. »_

_Rush le regarde avec de grands yeux et Young croise les bras, visiblement fier de son effet._

_« Oh mon dieu » chuchote Eli et le kino exécute une rotation pour le faire entrer dans le champ de la caméra. Les yeux de l'ex-hacker font la navette entre la console sur laquelle il travaille et le cameraman dont on ignore l'identité. « Sérieusement ? A ce train-là, ils n'ont plus qu'à emménager officiellement ensemble. » Il s'interrompt. « Attends une seconde. Tu filmes encore là ? Je te jure que si je retrouve ça dans le bingo, je te disqualifie immédiatement » menace-t-il en bloquant la caméra avec sa main._

« Brody, Volker, vous êtes définitivement disqualifiés » cria Eli pour couvrir les sifflets et le brouhaha général de l'assistance. Seule une rougeur à la base de son coup trahissait son léger malaise vis-à-vis de Young et Rush.

« Et de quel droit ? » rugit Volker.

« Humilier le créateur du jeu est passible de disqualification. C'était écrits en petits caractères en bas du formulaire d'inscription. Tu n'avais qu'à mieux le lire. Passons maintenant à la Team Chloé et Matt. Sérieusement ? Team Chloé et Matt ? C'est le nom d'équipe le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Franchement. J'attendais mieux de votre part... »

-oOo-

Le calvaire dura encore quinze interminables et embarrassantes minutes au terme desquelles Park, TJ et Wray gagnèrent l'enviable récompense mise en jeu par Eli : sa « reconnaissance éternelle » et une dédicace officielle à leurs noms dans son documentaire. Leur montage artistique des plus belles séquences où Rush et Young levaient les yeux au ciel avait quasiment fait l'unanimité.

Rush eut le mérite de ne pas réessayer de s'échapper. Il resta sagement assis sur son siège tout du long, un air de profond ahurissement scotché au visage. Sans doute avait-il été trop stupéfait ou trop épuisé pour penser à se mettre en colère. A la première occasion, il décampa sans demander son reste.

Young le laissa faire. Rush ne supportait pas les étalages de bonne humeur. Généralement, y assister compromettait sérieusement sa santé mentale.

Et ce soir-là, le mess débordait justement de bonne humeur. Eli avait veillé à ce que son jeu n'aboutisse à rien de mesquin ou de compromettant pour Young et Rush. Que ce soit volontaire ou pas, son bingo avait eu des conséquences nettement positives. Le jeu avait allégé les esprits tout en démentant les bruits de couloirs qui couraient sur le compte du commandant du Destiny et de son chef scientifique. Eli avait réussi à minimiser les incompatibilités de leurs caractères respectifs. Il les avaient transformées en objet de plaisanterie, les faisant passer pour anecdotiques et inoffensives.

Si seulement ils étaient réellement tels qu'ils apparaissaient sur les enregistrements rassemblés par les joueurs. Si seulement leur relation se résumait à une rivalité cordiale et à quelques piques acérées échangées sans grande méchanceté. Ils n'étaient pas John Sheppard et Rodney McKay. Leurs désaccords se réglaient le plus souvent à coups de poings sur le sol glacé d'une coursive déserte.

Young resta encore plusieurs heures, témoin passif d'une soirée qui dégénérait lentement en rave-party perfusée à l'alcool et aux rythmes de basses barbares. Chloé y était dans son élément, au même titre que Greer et Park. Le regard de Young s'attarda sur TJ qui dansait avec Varro et son estomac se tordit de regret. Détournant les yeux, il remarqua finalement Eli. Adossé au mur, un verre à la main, il assistait aux festivités avec une expression que Young ne réussit pas à interpréter.

« Salut » cria-t-il par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant en rejoignant le jeune homme.

« Oh, salut » répondit Eli avec un regard gêné. « Désolé pour les enregistrements clandestins. Le bingo a commencé avant l'embrouille avec le fauteuil et j'ai pensé que ça ferait suspect de tout annuler juste après. Mais j'ai bien regardé toutes les vidéos avant de les diffuser, hein. En dehors du truc que Brody a _littéralement _rajouté à la dernière minute, évidemment. Je le retiens celui-là. C'est le genre sournois quand il s'y met. »

« J'ai trouvé ça plutôt brillant » assura Young.

« Non. Sérieux ? Hm. Dans ce cas, vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez me protéger des foudres de Rush ? Je suis certain qu'il ne déconnait pas avec cette histoire de service de nuit pour deux semaines. Et encore, ce sera sûrement bientôt le dernier de mes soucis. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » répondit Young.

« Bonne nouvelle. Au moins, vous, il vous écoute. »

Young lui jeta un regard profondément incrédule.

« D'accord, rectification, il vous écoute environ quinze pourcent du temps, et seulement quand il a déjà décidé que vous aviez raison, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Pour info, mon taux de réussite personnel avoisine le zéro absolu. »

« Ne vous sous-estimez pas. »

« Non » soupira Eli. « Évidemment que non. »

Young croisa les bras. « On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez un sacré phénomène ? »

« Euh... non. Merci ? »

« Eli ! » héla Chloé depuis l'autre côté de la salle. « Eli, viens voir ! »

« Excusez-moi, colonel. Le devoir m'appelle » ricana Eli en disparaissant dans la masse.

Young avait remarqué sa présence du coin de l'œil depuis dix bonnes secondes quand elle se décida à parler. Sa silhouette familière s'était adossée contre le pan de mur à sa droite, entre lui et les portes ouvertes du mess.

« Je l'aime bien » murmura Emily en regardant Eli rejoindre Chloé et son groupe.

« Moi aussi » reconnut Young en lui jetant un bref regard. Son brushing dégageait son visage, une coiffure qu'elle réalisait autrefois quand ils étaient de sortie. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Suis-moi » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa du mess pour la suivre dans les coursives, sombres et silencieuses à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Les chaussures d'Emily ne faisaient pratiquement aucun bruit en se posant sur le métal du pont.

« Alors » reprit-il quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. « Ça fait presque deux jours que j'attends que tu viennes me passer un savon pour ce que j'ai fait à Rush. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? »

« La situation n'est facile pour aucun de vous. Tu n'avais pas besoin que j'en rajoute » répondit-elle en ralentissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Exact. Et puisqu'on en parle, tu ne voudrais pas prendre l'apparence du Dr Jackson ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est sous cette forme que ton subconscient a choisi de me percevoir. »

« Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu apparais à Rush sous les traits du Dr Jackson ? Je suis quasiment certain que son subconscient n'aurait jamais _choisi _de te voir sous la forme de l'ex-ascensionné le plus diplomate du SGC. »

« En effet » admit doucement Emily. « Rush n'arrivait parfois pas à me distinguer de Gloria. La véritable Gloria. J'ai donc estimé que cette forme n'était pas idéale. »

« _Pas idéale _? » cracha Young. Il s'arrêta net et essaya d'attraper son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner mais sa main ne rencontra que de l'air. « Bordel. Il n'a absolument pas besoin d'une nouvelle bonne raison de devenir complètement cinglé. Fiche-lui la paix. Tu fous en l'air le peu d'équilibre mental qui lui reste. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai arrêté, _Everett _? » Elle siffla son nom comme une insulte.

« D'accord, d'accord » tempéra-t-il en levant sa main gauche en signe de reddition. « Restons-en là. Seulement, à partir de maintenant, tu te contenteras de l'apparence du Dr Jackson. Pour moi comme pour Rush. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas avoir affaire à toi sous la forme d'Emily. »

« Mais _pourquoi _? »

« Parce que c'est mentalement douloureux de m'adresser à une femme que j'ai aimé comme un fou et que je n'ai pas su garder, voilà pourquoi. »

Elle resta pensive et silencieuse quelques secondes, la tête basse. Ils reprirent leur marche côte à côte, toujours sans un mot.

« Alors ce n'est pas l'illusion de sa présence qui te gêne mais son absence ? Tu détestes cette forme parce qu'elle te rappelle ce que tu as perdu ? »

« Formule-le comme tu veux » répondit Young.

« Intéressant » commenta Emily. « Je n'y avais pas pensé. » Elle ralentit légèrement l'allure, son image se troubla et, en un battement de cil, sa silhouette changea radicalement. « C'est mieux ? » demanda Daniel.

« Beaucoup mieux. Merci. »

Ils débouchèrent dans unes des zones inexplorées du vaisseau. Young estimait qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part sous la salle d'embarquement, à l'extrême arrière du Destiny. Les coursives étaient sombres et silencieuses mais pas menaçantes. Après une demi-douzaine de minutes supplémentaires de marche muette et quelques dizaines de couloirs inconnus, une porte s'ouvrit pour eux sur leur gauche en répandant une grande tâche de lumière dorée et pâle sur le sol. L'IA lui fit signe d'entrer.

Rush était assis à une table, son ordinateur portable ouvert en face de lui. Le pc avait été raccordé à un panneau de contrôle avec une sorte d'adaptateur maison construit à partir de câbles USB et de composants empruntés à un datapad qui gisait désormais en pièces détachées. Les mains de Rush reposaient sur le clavier mais il ne tapait pas. L'écran était complètement noir, probablement en veille. Les yeux du scientifique étaient ouverts mais voilés, perdus dans le vague.

Machinalement, Young essaya d'atteindre Rush à travers leur lien mais l'esprit du scientifique avait dérivé hors de portée, à moitié dispersé dans le labyrinthe des systèmes du Destiny.

« Et merde » jura Young. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Daniel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute » le défendit-il immédiatement. « Il tenait à inspecter les relais d'alimentation et il était épuisé. C'était plus facile à faire sans ordinateur. Dans son état de faiblesse, le Destiny l'a assimilé sans que j'ai le temps d'intervenir. »

« Quel idiot » s'exaspéra Young. « Ce crétin sait pourtant très bien qu'il n'est pas de taille face à ce foutu vaisseau. Pas tout seul en tout cas. »

« Je pense que vous le sous-estimez » fit sérieusement remarquer Daniel. « Son esprit est fort. Assez pour effectuer des tâches simples sans ordinateur et sans vous. En revanche, effectuer ces tâches simples _et_ vous protéger de l'attraction du Destiny comme c'est le cas depuis deux jours dépasse ses capacités. »

Young le regarda intensément, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? »

« Il savait que vous aviez besoin de repos pour vous remettre de la dernière attaque, et pas seulement des blessures physiques. Quand Rush a entraîné le Destiny dans votre esprit, il a failli vous tuer. »

Young secoua vivement la tête. « C'est impossible. Je n'ai presque rien senti. »

« Ce genre de blessures ne font pas nécessairement mal, Everett. »

Young soupira et reporta son attention sur Rush. Le scientifique était toujours assis devant son ordinateur, désespérément immobile.

« Pourquoi tu ne le sépares pas des systèmes toi-même ? » demanda Young.

« Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir » avoua l'AI. « Je ne peux pas l'obliger à se retirer de l'espace que le Destiny lui réserve au cœur de ses systèmes. Vous seul le pouvez. »

« Et tu penses que j'ai assez récupéré pour le sortir de là sans nous tuer tous les deux ? Que je suis assez fort ? Physiquement ? Mentalement ? Ou peu importe ? »

« Je le crois » affirma Daniel. « Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil... Prenez votre temps. Ne brusquez rien. Trouvez un moyen qui ne mette pas vos deux vies en danger. »

« Et comment je suis censé m'y prendre ? » s'exaspéra Young.

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas exactement mon domaine de compétence. » Là-dessus, il disparut purement et simplement.

Young reporta son regard sur Rush, sur ses yeux fixes anormalement ternes. Il se pencha par-dessus la table et retira l'ordinateur portable de ses mains inertes. Durant deux secondes, les doigts de Rush suivirent le mouvement, comme collés au touches, puis Young souleva l'appareil pour le poser ailleurs et les mains de Rush retombèrent mollement sur la table.

Comparée aux festivités que Young venait de quitter, la salle paraissait atrocement silencieuse.

« D'accord, champion » marmonna-t-il en se tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du scientifique. « Comment va-t-on te tirer de là ? » La table n'était pas large et il put sans problème atteindre les mains de Rush. Il les posa l'une sur l'autre et les recouvrit de la sienne, la gauche, celle qui était encore valide.

Young resta assis là un long moment, immobile et silencieux, scrutant simplement Rush dont le regard terne semblait fixer leurs mains entremêlées. Celles du scientifiques étaient glacées.

« Tu ne maîtrises plus rien, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-il. « Toutes ces putains de fois où je croyais que tu te foutais de ma gueule. Tu étais juste complètement paumé. »

Prudemment, il remonta leur lien comme on suivrait une fil rouge jusqu'à atteindre l'esprit de Rush. Il n'essaya pas immédiatement de le ramener et se contraignit à patienter. Lointainement, il sentit Rush reconnaître sa présence. Le scientifique se tendit, ses mains se crispèrent sous la sienne et ses muscles se contractèrent tandis qu'il essayait de repousser le vaisseau. Young remarqua qu'il cherchait à tordre son pied gauche.

Young étendit aussitôt sa jambe sous la table et crocheta adroitement la cheville de Rush. Secouant la tête, il la ramena fermement vers lui, empêchant le scientifique de rouvrir ses plaies.

/Pas cette fois / projeta-t-il.

Rush lui retourna un intense sentiment de désarroi, à la fois dispersé et extrêmement lointain.

/Tout va bien / essaya de le rassurer Young sans savoir si le scientifique comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. /Détendez-vous./ Il déversa autant de réconfort qu'il put dans leur connexion. /On n'a pas le feu au lac./

Les mains de Rush commencèrent lentement à se détendre.

Méthodiquement, prudemment, Young entreprit de démêler l'esprit de Rush et les systèmes du Destiny. Quand le vaisseau intensifia son attraction, ils s'immobilisèrent et attendirent simplement que le Destiny relâche son emprise, lentement mais sûrement.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de vingt minutes d'efforts que l'état de Rush s'améliora. Il reprit vaguement conscience de ce qui l'entourait et la connexion entre son corps et son esprit parut faiblement se rétablir. Pourtant, ses pensées étaient encore formulées en Ancien et ses yeux désespérément éteints.

C'était comme voir le bout du tunnel sans jamais l'atteindre.

En désespoir de cause, Rush réessaya de martyriser son pied gauche mais Young l'en empêcha sans grande difficulté. Plutôt que de céder à la facilité, le colonel retourna doucement la main droite du scientifique et massa la paume avec son pouce, dissipant lentement la tension accumulée dans les muscles.

Rush cligna des yeux.

Young fit glisser son ongle de pouce sur la peau délicate du poignet de Rush et l'esprit du scientifique réintégra brutalement son corps. Ses yeux redevinrent alertes, ses épaules se contractèrent. Rush regarda Young avec une certaine surprise, désorienté.

« Bon retour » murmura Young.

« Merci » souffla Rush en réponse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice.** Ne me frappez pas, par pitié. Je m'excuse platement auprès des lecteurs qui suivent cette traduction avec assiduité et espère bien fort que les derniers mois sans nouvelles ne les auront pas découragés. A ma décharge, ce chapitre 18 m'aura causé bien du tracas : non content d'être massif et assez alambiqué, l'animal s'est aussi payé le luxe de disparaître mystérieusement de mon pc en m'obligeant à le retraduire intégralement. Vous comprendrez sans doute mon enthousiasme débordant à l'idée de m'atteler à la tâche... une deuxième fois pour le prix d'une. Bref. L'honneur est sauf car j'ai ce soir le plaisir d'enfin le poster - bon débarras. Aussi fort que je puisse aimer FoD, je doute de pouvoir revoir ce chapitre même en peinture...

Énièmes remerciements à Duval87 et à pf59 à qui je voue reconnaissance éternelle. Vos encouragements sont fantastiques. Et bienvenue à Aurlie à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement. Heureuse de voir que les interactions entre Young et Rush te réjouissent autant que moi. Ma grande hantise reste de les dénaturer complètement au passage au français et je suis toujours satisfaite d'en avoir de bons échos. Bonne lecture à tous !

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les évènements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires. Les encouragements sont toujours bienvenus. Quand vous en aurez terminé avec ce chapitre, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire le oneshot _The Prepared Mind_ avant de passer au chapitre 19.

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 18**

« Ce que vous venez de faire » murmura Rush d'une voix soigneusement neutre. « C'était complètement inédit. »

« En effet » répondit laconiquement Young en s'éloignant, relâchant du même coup les mains de Rush.

Rush détourna les yeux et replaça une mèche de cheveux gênante derrière son oreille, ce qui constituait probablement en soi le seul geste superficiel que Young l'ait jamais vu faire.

Le silence s'étira entre eux.

« Où est passé mon ordinateur portable ? » demanda finalement Rush.

« Je l'ai rangé. »

« Vous l'avez rangé. »

« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je vous le rende ? Il doit être deux heures du matin. »

Rush le regarda comme s'il ne voyait pas ce que l'heure venait faire là-dedans.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un con » grogna Young sans agressivité notable. « Dormir la nuit n'est pas un concept qui vous est totalement étranger. J'en suis certain. Je vous ai déjà vu le faire. »

Rush haussa les épaules.

« Depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas dormi d'ailleurs ? »

Rush regarda ailleurs. « Aucune importance. Je n'ai jamais dormi beaucoup, Destiny ou pas. »

« Rush. »

« Je suis parfaitement fonctionnel. Je ne vois par pourquoi vous faites une fixette là-dessus. »

« Parfaitement fonctionnel. Bien sûr. En dehors du fait que vous venez de plonger tête la première dans les systèmes du Destiny en laissant votre carcasse vide traîner dans une zone inexplorée du vaisseau où personne n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de venir vous chercher, vous êtes sans conteste en possession de tous vos moyens. Ça me paraît tout à fait raisonnable, aucun doute. »

« Je sens comme une nette amélioration dans votre maniement du sarcasme. Je déteints sur vous, peut-être ? »

« Ne vous surestimez pas. Eli est le seul fautif. Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Environ soixante-sept heures. »

« Donc vous n'avez pas dormi depuis qu'on a abordé le poseur de portes. »

« C'est exact. Et comme je viens de vous le dire, ça n'a aucune importance. Clairement. »

« Continuez de me prendre pour une truffe. Ce n'est pas en me mentant que vous arrangerez quoi que ce soit. Regardez où ça vous a mené. » Young détourna les yeux. « C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? » reprit-il avec détermination. « Vous oubliez de dormir ? Vous ne ressentez plus la fatigue ? Vous vous _arrangez_ pour ne plus la ressentir ? »

« Oui » répondit évasivement Rush, parfaitement conscient que cette réponse n'aidait en rien.

« Vous n'êtes pas possible. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes _malade_ au moins ? Vous avez contracté un virus alien que vous vous fatiguez à combattre nuit et jour, vous tuer à la tâche est de loin la chose la plus_ stupide _à faire »

Young se leva en soupirant, fit le tour de la table et tendit une main secourable à un Rush qui n'aurait sans doute pas pu se mettre debout tout seul. « Vos relais peuvent attendre demain, non ? »

« Je suppose » répondit Rush.

« Alors venez. »

Rush saisit la main tendue et Young le hissa sur ses pieds. En dépit de la véhémence avec laquelle il avait prétendu se porter comme un charme, le soudain changement de position prit le scientifique par surprise et il vacilla dangereusement. Young le rattrapa sans même y penser tandis que Rush agrippait instinctivement le rebord de la table.

« Sombre crétin » siffla Young entre ses dents. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous en fassiez trop ? Ça me rend dingue. »

« Oh. Foutez-moi la paix » riposta sèchement Rush en perdant finalement son calme. « Je ne fais pas les choses pour le _plaisir_ d'emmerder le monde en général et vous en particulier. J'ai renoncé à dormir pour empêcher le vaisseau de profiter de votre convalescence pour faire des confettis avec votre esprit. Heureux ? »

Young regarda ailleurs en grimaçant et récupéra le portable de Rush où il l'avait posé. « Heureux » admit-il au bout de trois longues secondes. « Merci. »

« De rien » cracha Rush, visiblement peu enclin à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il raffermit sa prise sur le rebord de la table et se contorsionna pour ramasser sa béquille. « Retenir un foutu vaisseau par le collier pendant deux jours est d'un facilité transcendante, c'est bien connu. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans les coursives. Comme toujours, la luminosité des spots s'intensifia subtilement sur leur passage et, comme toujours, Young en eut froid dans le dos. Rush ne parut rien remarquer.

Cette étroite symbiose entre l'homme et la machine gênait Young depuis le premier jour. Au début, son malaise avait été instinctif, comme enraciné au fond de ses tripes, et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Rush et du Destiny en particulier l'avait laissé indifférent. Son inconscient avait simplement réagit négativement à une situation qui lui paraissait contre-nature.

Entre temps, les choses avaient pris un tour beaucoup plus personnel. Il détestait la façon dont le Destiny réagissait à la présence de Rush. Il détestait la façon dont ses systèmes parasitaient chaque jour un peu plus l'esprit du scientifique. Il détestait la nonchalance avec laquelle Rush se pliait aux exigences croissante de cette connexion toujours plus invasive et il détestait encore plus le voir se comporter comme si ne pas dormir pendant près de trois jours, devoir régulièrement rouvrir des plaies tout juste cicatrisées pour rester ancré dans la réalité ou contracter délibérément en dangereux virus alien n'avaient rien d'anormal. On aurait dit que toutes ces contraintes ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas.

Du point de vue de Young, cette passivité résignée paraissait plutôt suspecte, surtout venant d'un homme attaché si farouchement à son indépendance qu'il n'en supportait parfois pas sa simple _présence_ dans sa tête.

Young détestait cette situation.

Mais peut-être que c'était normal. Peut-être que les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient censées être. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire – se méfier du vaisseau, se méfier des motivations obscures de l'IA. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire du rôle qu'il avait été désigné pour jouer.

Le problème était qu'il ne se trouvait pas à la hauteur de la tâche. La faute revenait en partie à la nature même de Rush qui, comme il le soupçonnait depuis longtemps, le rendait quasiment impossible à canaliser. Il aurait certainement fait le _pire_ soldat de l'histoire de la profession. Il n'acceptait d'ordre de personne, n'avait aucun respect pour l'autorité et paraissait n'avoir aucune conscience de ses propres limites. Essayer de lui forcer la main n'avaient aucun effet notable en dehors de donner à Young la désagréable sensation d'être un connard fini. Quant à la manière douce, elle n'avait pas davantage de succès puisque, pour d'obscures raisons, Rush considérait la plupart de ses tentatives d'approche d'un œil extrêmement suspicieux.

Il était temps de changer de stratégie. Pour la énième fois.

« Alors. Des traces de modifications dans nos systèmes ? » demanda Young.

« Je vous en aurais parlé si c'était le cas, vous ne croyez pas ? »

« J'ose espérer que oui » répondit légèrement Young en essayant de projeter son amusement plutôt que son irritation alors qu'il ressentait nettement les deux. « Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous essayez de noyer le poisson. »

« Hm » marmonna Rush avec un demi-sourire. « Il faut croire que vous vous améliorez. »

« La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part. Votre prochaine phrase ferait mieux de commencer par oui ou par non. »

« C'est non. Les Nakai n'ont rien pu modifier. Ce qui ne veut par dire qu'ils n'ont pas essayé. J'ai trouvé un programme exécutable partiellement téléchargé dans le serveur principal et destiné à désactiver les boucliers à distance. »

« Vous nous en avez débarrassés, je suppose ? »

« Évidemment. » Rush repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. « Ils ne sont pas aussi informatiquement avancés qu'on aurait pu le craindre mais c'est certainement dû à leur expérience limitée des systèmes Anciens. »

« D'après l'enregistrement kino qu'on a retrouvé sur la planète de l'obélisque, ils courent quand même après le Destiny depuis un sacré bout de temps » souligna Young en prenant discrètement la direction de ses quartiers. Rush ne paraissait pas se soucier outre mesure de leur destination.

« Exact. Leur persévérance est à toute épreuve et leur durée de vie très supérieure à la nôtre mais, si vous voulez mon avis, leurs capacités d'adaptation sont embryonnaires. Nos espèces n'ont pas grand chose en commun. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que d'insignifiantes curiosités biologiques, tout juste dignes d'être étudiées, fragiles, éphémères, aisément manipulables et... »

Des lueurs bleutées et une vague sensation de suffocation se déversèrent dans l'esprit du scientifique tandis que se dessinaient les contours flous d'un caisson d'observation glacial. Young sentit venir le flashback avant Rush.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il se projeta brutalement dans les pensées du scientifique et détourna leur trajectoire mentale, les forçant instinctivement à prendre une autre direction, entraînant Rush dans un de ses propres souvenirs.

_Ils atterrissent ensemble dans le souvenir le plus semblable que Young possède. Il a dix ans, le vent fait claquer les pans de son manteau et souffle à travers les branches des arbres décharnés par l'hiver. La glace cède sous ses patins dans un craquement qui se propage sinistrement sur la surface gelée et, brutalement, il sombre dans des ténèbres glacées. Il aspire instinctivement, à la recherche d'oxygène, mais ses poumons ne trouvent que de l'eau tandis qu'il se débat pour remonter à la surface, pour retrouver le ciel gris de cette fin de décembre..._

« C'était quoi ce bordel ? » siffla Rush en les ramenant d'un coup dans la réalité.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au beau milieu d'une coursive et le scientifique le scrutait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Ses pensées étaient nettes et précises, exceptionnellement lisibles, et Young perçut son angoisse vis-à-vis de sa santé mentale aussi clairement que si elle avait été sienne.

Rush ne semblait absolument pas s'être rendu compte de ce que Young venait juste de faire.

Les sourcils du scientifique étaient froncés et ses yeux plissés alors qu'il extorquait les détails et le contexte du souvenir de l'esprit de Young aussi naturellement que s'il y avait été invité. Il ne réalisait que le flashback avait plus ou moins volontairement été érigé en défense, qu'il avait servi à reléguer au second plan quelque chose de bien pire.

Young le regarda avec incertitude.

« Vous allez bien ? » L'inquiétude de Rush franchissait dangereusement le seuil du tolérable. « Répondez-moi. »

« Oui » réussit enfin à articuler Young, beaucoup plus secoué par ce qu'il venait instinctivement de faire que par le contenu du souvenir en lui-même. « Tout va parfaitement bien. »

« Non, vous n'allez pas bien » rétorqua Rush. « Évidemment que non. Regardez-vous. »

Young s'efforça de retenir ce qui restait du souvenir pour dissimuler ses pensées.

« Vous aviez dix ans » analysa Rush en reconstituant lentement le souvenir à partir des fragments épars qui flottaient encore à la surface de l'esprit de Young. « Vous faisiez du patin à glace avec vos frères aînés. »

Devait-il lui en parler ? Était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Le geste juste ?

Rush inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Non, pas seulement du patin à glace. Ils voulaient jouer au hockey » murmura-t-il. « C'était le lendemain de Noël. »

Lui en parler était certainement ce qui s'imposait d'un point de vue éthique. Rush avait le droit de savoir que non seulement Young venait de détourner ses pensées mais aussi et surtout qu'il était en mesure de recommencer. Aurait-il été directement concerné que Young aurait aimé qu'on l'avertisse que la possibilité existait.

« Vos frères n'ont pas voulu vous avoir dans les pattes. Ils sont partis sans vous. »

Lui en parler ne ferait que le rendre furieux.

« Vous avez essayé de les rattraper. »

Lui en parler ne servirait qu'à lui rappeler cruellement que son esprit n'était plus exclusivement sien.

« Ils avaient pris beaucoup d'avance alors, au lieu de les suivre à travers champs où la couche de neige vous aurait ralenti... »

Young n'était décidément pas prêt à mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

« Vous avez enfilé vos patins... »

Il était certain que Rush ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation non plus.

« Et vous avez décidé de remonter la rivière... »

Les choses avaient déjà été beaucoup trop compliquées entre eux ces derniers jours.

« Pour arriver directement au lac. »

Il en avait assez de se battre perpétuellement avec Rush.

« Vous saviez que la glace n'était pas suffisamment épaisse mais... »

Il en avait assez de regarder Rush se battre avec le monde entier.

« Vous avez quand même tenté votre chance... »

Il restait si peu de personnes qu'il était encore en mesure de protéger.

« La glace a craqué... »

Et Rush... Rush figurait sur la liste. Au moins pour cette fois. Au moins maintenant, en cet instant précis.

« Et vous êtes passé au travers. »

Rush s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était persuadé d'être passé à côté de quelque chose de capital et qu'il cherchait à deviner quoi. Le ressentiment d'un cadet face à des aînés trop dédaigneux, la chute dans l'eau glacée par une grise journée d'hiver, le choc thermique brutal qui remplace la colère par l'instinct de survie puis la lutte désespérée pour remonter à la surface repassaient en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait d'y déceler un nécessaire sens caché. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. L'histoire ne recelait aucun mystère.

Ce n'était qu'un souvenir d'enfance remontant à de longues années.

« Oubliez » soupira Young. « Et ne vous tracassez pas. Je suis juste fatigué. »

Ils se remirent en marche mais le regard de Rush revenait constamment sur lui, jaugeant son état toutes les trois secondes.

« Alors » reprit Rush d'une voix étonnement mesurée, une voix que Young ne l'avait entendu utiliser que sur la base Icarus. « Trois frères aînés donc. » Il s'interrompit brièvement. « Comment avez-vous survécu ? »

Rush était définitivement inquiet. Il essayait d'entretenir la conversation pour l'empêcher de ruminer d'hypothétiques idées noires. Young n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec l'idée de le laisser se fourvoyer sur toute la ligne, concept d'autant plus déstabilisant étant donné la perspicacité habituelle du personnage, mais sa soudaine sollicitude était une perche tendue qu'il refusa de manquer.

« J'ai appris à mettre de l'eau dans mon vin et à encaisser. Je devrais peut-être les remercier. Ils m'ont forgé le caractère » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Indubitablement » concéda Rush. « Dites-moi. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous... » Rush agita vaguement la main comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour exprimer sa pensée. « Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'ils vous ressemblent tous ? »

« Hm » marmonna pensivement Young. « Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que vous voulez savoir mais, en tous cas, on se ressemblaient suffisamment pour prendre le même chemin. Les deux plus jeunes ont rempilé après la conscription et le premier est devenu flic. »

« Ah » répondit Rush.

« Et vous ? » questionna Young, sincèrement curieux. « Des frères et sœurs ? »

Rush haussa un sourcil. « Je n'ai certainement pas eu la malchance d'avoir trois frères aînés. »

« Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, dites-le tout de suite. »

Rush détourna les yeux. « Je ne les ai pas vus depuis une éternité. »

« Ah. »

Quand ils atteignirent les quartiers de Young, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-même à leur approche. A nouveau, Rush ne parut pas le remarquer.

Dès que le sas se fut refermé derrière eux, Young lui restitua son ordinateur en soupirant, désireux de couper court à tout incident diplomatique.

Rush le récupéra de sa main libre en scrutant Young, soutenant son regard avec une intensité que le colonel avait encore du mal à tolérer. A aucun moment le scientifique ne se départit de son expression neutre tandis qu'il se frayait précautionneusement un chemin jusqu'à la conscience de Young. Le colonel choisit de le laisser faire. Rush se glissa dans ses pensées comme de l'eau à travers un tamis, ne laissant dans son sillage qu'un profond sentiment de calme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Les blessures psychiques n'ont aucune conscience d'elles-même, c'est dans leur nature » répondit Rush comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication limpide.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous parliez par énigmes ? » grogna Young. « J'ai l'impression de discuter avec l'IA. »

Rush détourna les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. « Je sais. » Il soupira. « J'essaie de réparer les dégâts que j'ai causé. »

Young passa une main contrarié sur le bas de son visage. « Quels dégâts ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître le moins accusateur possible.

« A bord de la navette, quand j'ai entraîné le Destiny dans votre tête, j'ai presque détruit votre structure cognitive. » Rush posa son ordinateur sur le meuble le plus proche en prenant soin de regarder ailleurs et fit jouer son poignet pour en chasser la douleur.

« Ce qui n'est manifestement pas le cas. »

« Peut-être » concéda Rush. « Mais vous n'en êtes pas sorti complètement indemne. »

« Rush. Sérieusement. Je me sens parfaitement bien. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous concernerait. Vous avez pris une décision stratégique en situation d'urgence et, franchement, je pense que vous avez pris la bonne. Si vous ne vous étiez pas réfugié dans ma tête, vous n'auriez pas pu vous désolidariser du Destiny et nous serions tous morts parce que vous étiez le seul en mesure de sauver nos fesses. Alors faites-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de vous prendre la tête avec ça. »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pas quels seront les effets à long terme. »

« Je ne ressens même pas d'effets à court terme » souligna Young.

« S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose... »

« Il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Il y eut un long silence. Young évita soigneusement de croiser le regard du scientifique. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le léger cliquetis d'un ordinateur qu'on ouvre.

« Vous devriez dormir » conseilla Rush.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai pas dormi pendant plus du soixante-sept heures. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit » murmura Rush. « Ce n'est absolument pas un problème. »

Young se contenta de soupirer puis tourna les talons pour investir la salle de bain. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus que nécessaire et, quand il en émergea, douche et soins dentaires sommairement expédiés, ce fut pour avoir la surprise de découvrir Rush assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit et encore en train de pianoter le vaisseau seul savait quoi sur son ordinateur.

Young renonça à commenter ce choix aussi étrange qu'inhabituel. Il se débarrassa de l'écharpe qui retenait son bras invalide d'un mouvement d'épaule, retira veste et pantalon pour les empiler sans considération sur une chaise puis grimpa dans le lit seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt en coton.

Rush leva négligemment les yeux au plafond et les plafonniers s'éteignirent d'eux-même.

« Frimeur » commenta Young.

« Efficace » corrigea Rush dans un murmure.

Young s'étendit sur le dos de manière à pouvoir surveiller Rush. Le scientifique était assez proche pour qu'il puisse le toucher en tendant simplement le bras, son visage et ses cheveux brillant de façon presque surnaturelle sous la faible luminosité émise par l'écran de son ordinateur.

Young aurait préféré qu'il dorme. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste humain, qu'il se batte pour repousser cette chose invisible qui cherchait à faire de lui ce qu'il n'était pas. Cette chose qui lui permettait de se passer de sommeil, de réparer les esprits endommagés comme de vulgaires machines, de communiquer directement avec la technologie du bord ou d'encoder avec une élégance naturelle tout sauf normale, Rush devait la combattre. Il le fallait à tout prix.

Mais il ne le ferait pas.

Peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Et s'il ne le pouvait pas, alors Young devait le faire à sa place.

Le scientifique était si proche que tendre la main pour atteindre sa nuque ne nécessita pas le moindre effort. Le regard de Rush se braqua aussitôt sur lui, interrogateur et suspicieux.

« C'est plus facile comme ça » murmura évasivement Young.

Rush hocha lentement la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Le plus discrètement possible, Young pressa son pouce contre les muscles douloureusement tendus de sa nuque et commença lentement à masser. Le scientifique émit un léger grognement mais ne chercha pas à se dérober.

Young s'enhardit et ses mains descendirent sur les épaules de Rush puis sur les muscles qui encadraient sa colonne vertébrale. Il pouvait sentir les nœuds se dénouer peu à peu sous ses doigts. Les mains de Rush parurent ralentir leur course au-dessus du clavier.

Young tira légèrement sur le col de la veste du scientifique et glissa une main sous son t-shirt, faisant courir ses doigts directement sur la peau tiède. Rush pencha inconsciemment la tête, comme pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il n'avait pas pour autant arrêté d'encoder mais Young s'en moquait.

Pour que son stratagème fonctionne, la progression devait absolument s'effectuer en douceur.

Il roula légèrement sur le côté pour se rapprocher de Rush et entreprit de dénouer méthodiquement les plus gros points de tension du cou et des épaules. Ce ne fut que quand le scientifique laissa sa tête basculer complètement en avant et que ses doigts ne tapèrent plus que sporadiquement sur les touches que Young s'autorisa à passer à la phase deux.

Le colonel se concentra sur son propre sentiment d'épuisement et le projeta discrètement en direction de Rush. Le transfert n'avait rien de flagrant ou de brutal – Young ne cherchait pas à abattre ses maigres défenses mentales. C'était une simple suggestion. Comme une petite voix qui lui chuchoterait à l'oreille à quel point il serait raisonnable, à quel point il serait _productif_ de prendre quelques heures de repos, juste quelques heures, le temps de reprendre des forces.

Le silence s'abattit sur la chambre quand Rush cessa définitivement d'encoder.

Le massage de Young se fit moins vigoureux et ses doigts arrêtèrent de malaxer les muscles fatigués pour dessiner de légers cercles à la base de la nuque. Quelques minutes suffirent pour que Rush bascule complètement dans le sommeil et l'attraction du Destiny se reporta brutalement sur l'esprit de Young. Avant que le colonel ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le scientifique se réveilla en sursaut et redressa la tête aussi vivement que s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique.

/Doucement / projeta Young. /Vous vous êtes juste endormi./

/?/

Young s'étira au maximum pour ôter l'ordinateur des genoux de Rush puis se redressa à moitié pour attraper le scientifique par le bras et le hisser sur le lit. Rush ramena laborieusement ses pieds sous ses fesses, vaguement conscient que Young ne pourrait pas le relever s'il n'y mettait pas du sien. L'opération s'effectua dans la plus grande incoordination de la part des des partis mais finit malgré tout par porter ses fruits.

Young étendit Rush sur le lit, son bras gauche passé autour des épaules du scientifique par sécurité.

« Haec nova » marmonna Rush d'une voix pâteuse.

« Exactement » grommela Young. « En espérant que vous ne vous réveillerez pas avec des envies de meurtre. »

Sans la protection mentale dont Rush l'avait jusque-là fait bénéficier, Young subissait à nouveau pleinement l'attraction brutale du vaisseau. La désagréable sensation d'être écartelé mentalement ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de sombrer presque immédiatement.

-oOo-

Quand Young émergea d'un sommeil mérité, il était seul. Une rapide incursion dans les pensées de Rush lui apprit que le scientifique s'était invité dans l'espace de travail de Brody où il y critiquait avec un plaisir pervers ses dernières tentatives pour fabriquer du papier.

Une note rédigée de la main de Rush l'attendait sagement sur sa table de chevet.

_Bien joué. Soyez sûr que vous ne m'aurez pas deux fois. N.R_

Young esquissa un léger sourire.

Réalisant qu'il était déjà tard, il s'empressa d'enfiler son uniforme et de se raser pour descendre au mess avant la fin du service. Il s'était à peine attablé avec le petit-déjeuner convoité quand Wray, qui s'était évidemment levée à l'aube en dépit des festivités de la veille, lui mit la main dessus.

« Colonel » l'apostropha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table qu'il partageait avec Scott et Dunning. « Je viens juste de faire mon rapport hebdomadaire au CIS. Ils voudraient nous envoyer le colonel Carter et le Dr McKay dans la journée pour étudier la possibilité de composer vers le Destiny depuis le site alpha. »

/Vous avez entendu ça ?/ projeta-t-il à Rush.

/Je refuse de me farcir McKay sans avoir préalablement reçu un préavis de soixante-douze heures minimum./

/Soyez raisonnable./

/Très bien. Finissons-en au plus vite./

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux » décréta Young en croisant le regard de Wray. « Je vous laisse régler les détails ? »

« Aucun problème » répondit-elle. « Quatorze heure, ça vous convient ? »

« Parfaitement » acquiesça Young.

Il passa la majeure partie de sa matinée à traiter l'incroyable fourbi de papiers en retard qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Peu avant quatorze heure, il partit arracher Rush à son activité du moment pour le traîner jusqu'à la salle où se trouvait le terminal des pierres de communications.

Ils allaient entrer dans la pièce quand Rush l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

/Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire / projeta le scientifique. /Qui est au courant de quoi exactement ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention./

/Ils savent que vous avez utilisé le fauteuil et que, depuis, vous êtes lié au vaisseau d'une manière ou d'une autre. McKay est le seul à être au courant pour les modifications génétiques. Je lui ai fait promettre de garder cette information pour lui et, à ce que je sache, il a respecté sa part du marché. La seule personne à qui il pourrait en avoir parlé est Carter. Personne sur Terre ne sait que vous et moi partageons un lien mental./

/Est-ce que vous pensez que nous devons continuer à le cacher ?/

/Je suis pour./

Rush hocha la tête puis s'avança pour ouvrir le sas.

/Essayez de vous comporter comme.../ Young s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment formuler correctement sa pensés.

/Comme quoi ?/ cingla Rush, soudain irrité. /Comme quelqu'un de normal ?/

/Comme si vous n'étiez pas complètement cinglé./

/Allez vous faire foutre./

/Rush. Soyez raisonnable. Vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ne répondez pas à mes projections à voix haute. Ne parlez pas directement au vaisseau. Ne fixez pas l'IA si elle se manifeste./

Rush lui jeta un regard qu'il réussit à rendre à la fois furieux et incrédule. /Ça ne m'arrive jamais./

/Bien sûr que si, ça vous arrive. En particulier quand vous êtes distrait ou contrarié./

/Citez-moi un exemple./

/Quand nous étions sur le poseur de portes, vous avez parlé à l'IA à haute voix. Et vous répondez verbalement à ce que je vous projette au moins une fois par jour. Au moins./

Rush soupira. /Très bien. Finissons-en./

Tout ce qu'aurait pu répondre Young fut étouffé par le chuintement des portes et Rush entra dans la salle en s'appuyant délibérément moins que nécessaire sur sa béquille. Young lui emboîta immédiatement le pas. Aussitôt le sas franchi, ils s'arrêtèrent côte à côte dans un bel ensemble pour scruter Scott et James dont les corps abritaient probablement McKay et Carter.

« Identifiez-vous » exigea Young.

« Samantha Carter » répondit James en croisant le regard de l'homme qui l'accompagnait tandis qu'elle énonçait son grade, son matricule et son code d'identification.

« Jack O'Neill » annonça Scott en basculant légèrement sa chaise en arrière. « Salutations Everett, je commençais à désespérer de vous revoir un jour. »

Young se mit au garde-à-vous mais O'Neill lui fit signe de cesser d'un geste négligent. Rush leva les yeux au ciel.

/Je suis soldat dans l'armée des États-Unis. C'est le protocole./

/O'Neill n'a aucune autorité ici / rétorqua Rush.

/La ferme / grogna Young. /Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation maintenant./

/Ne vous en déplaise, j'ai comme l'impression que le moment de discuter du qui commande sur ce vaisseau ne va pas tarder à passer à l'ordre du jour, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire./

/Je vous ai dit de la fermer./

« J'avais cru comprendre que l'objet de cette réunion était une tentative de composition à destination du Destiny » attaqua Rush d'une voix trop posée pour être honnête, une voix que Young avait appris à reconnaître comme annonciatrice d'un coup tordu imminent de la part du scientifique. « On a dû mal me renseigner. Je ne vois pas le Dr McKay. »

/Remballez vos crocs./

/Je n'ai encore mordu personne./

« Dr Rush » salua plaisamment O'Neill. « C'est bon de vous savoir à nouveau sur pieds. Ne vous tracassez pas pour cette histoire de composition. Carter saura très bien gérer l'aspect scientifique de la chose, c'est un excellent élément » poursuivit-il en les observant avec un intérêt poli. « Prenez donc une chaise. »

Young essaya délibérément de ne pas échanger de regards furtifs avec Rush tandis qu'ils s'avançaient d'un même mouvement pour s'asseoir face à O'Neill et Carter.

« J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas pressé d'entendre ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre dernier rapport à la maison mère » plaisanta O'Neill en remarquant le bras en écharpe de Young. « On dirait bien que la tentative du SGC pour échanger Telford et Rush est devenu le cadet de vos soucis. »

« Je vous remercie du voyage, puisqu'on en parle » siffla Rush. « C'était remarquablement bien pensé. N'hésitez pas à recommencer. J'adore faire les frais d'initiatives complètement stupides témoignant d'un sens de l'éthique particulièrement douteux. Vraiment. C'est toujours un plaisir. »

Le regard d'O'Neill se braqua brusquement sur Rush et son expression se durcit visiblement l'espace d'un centième de seconde. « Il est certain que vous êtes en train d'en faire une habitude » commenta-t-il avec le même flegme que s'il discutait de la météo.

Rush plissa furieusement les yeux, les muscles brutalement tendus. Young devina à la phénoménale quantité d'énergie mentale qu'il rassemblait que le scientifique comptait élever la conversation à un niveau autrement plus dangereux que quelques répliques piquantes échangées sous couvert de badinage. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les spots des plafonniers s'enrichirent d'une subtile nuance de rouge.

Rush s'apprêtait à bondir hors de son fauteuil quand Young posa discrètement une main sur son avant-bras.

/Rush./ Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel rappel à l'ordre ou n'importe quelle remontrance de son imposant répertoire mais il se contenta de projeter le nom du scientifique.

Rush se figea en plein élan, son regard se braquant sur Young. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Young pouvait le sentir déployer toute sa concentration mentale pour essayer de calmer sa colère.

O'Neill ne les quitta pas des yeux.

Young décrivit rapidement la découverte du poseur de portes puis l'affrontement qui les avait opposés aux Nakai. Rush combla ensuite les trous que Young avait laissés dans sa narration en raison des quelques heures où il s'était retrouvé inconscient. O'Neill et Carter posèrent quelques questions pour clarifier certains points puis O'Neill changea radicalement du sujet.

« Alors » attaqua-t-il en regardant Rush. « Quelqu'un va devoir nous expliquer cette histoire de connexion mentale avec le vaisseau. »

« Il s'agit principalement d'un transfert d'information instantané entre un système incroyablement sophistiqué mais mécanique et un système biologique. Les données cognitives sortantes sont interprétées comme des données sensorielles entrantes. »

« Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que veut dire ce charabia » commenta O'Neill. Pour sa part, Young le soupçonnait d'en avoir compris beaucoup plus que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire.

« Comme des données _sensorielles_ ? » releva avidement Carter en se penchant en avant avec une expression extrêmement intéressée. « Pourriez-vous nous donner un exemple ? »

« J'entends les fréquences harmoniques des boucliers. »

« Fantastique » s'extasia Carter en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. « Est-ce que le transfert d'information fonctionne aussi dans l'autre sens ? »

Rush acquiesça.

« Ce qui signifie que, théoriquement, vous devriez pouvoir contrôler les systèmes par la pensée » déduisit Carter d'un air impressionné. « Est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? »

« Oui. »

O'Neill croisa le regard de Young en fronçant les sourcils. Young haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Pourriez-vous nous donner un exemple ? » demanda Carter pour la seconde fois.

L'éclairage des spots décrut drastiquement et la salle fut plongée quelques secondes dans la pénombre avant de retrouver sa luminosité normale.

« L'éclairage ? » s'exclama Carter d'un air de profonde incrédulité. « C'est _ça_ votre exemple ? »

« Je n'allais pas interrompre notre saut VSL juste pour vous faire plaisir » rétorqua Rush. « A quoi vous vous attendiez ? »

« Non, vous m'avez mal comprise. Je veux dire... Ce que vous venez de faire est fantastique. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas » se défendit Carter. « Modifier l'éclairage d'une unique salle sur un vaisseau de cette taille, c'est... Ça témoigne d'une maîtrise exceptionnelle des systèmes et d'un très haut niveau de synchronisation entre vous et le Destiny. »

Rush acquiesça.

« Et... » reprit lentement Carter. « Est-ce que ça fonctionne dans l'autre sens ? Est-ce que le vaisseau peut aussi _vous_ influencer ? »

« Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes » assura dédaigneusement Rush en basculant négligemment la tête en arrière. Son comportement exsudait une assurance absolue.

Comme si le vaisseau n'essayait pas régulièrement de phagocyter son esprit. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas assis de force dans le fauteuil par deux fois. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas infecté avec un virus alien et définitivement transformé. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà complètement envahi son architecture cognitive.

/Ça suffit / cingla Rush en interceptant ses pensées. /Ils vont vous poser exactement la même question d'ici deux minutes alors vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à ce que vous allez répondre./

« Se pourrait-il qu'il vous affecte sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ? » demanda délicatement Carter.

« Si votre crainte est justifiée, je serais le dernier à le savoir » fit remarquer Rush. « Je suis mal placé pour vous rassurer sur ce point. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, colonel ? » s'enquit Carter en se tournant vers Young.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué d'alarmant, sauf peut-être la fois où... »

/Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Il n'était pas censé y avoir de _sauf_./

/Écoutez. Ils vont forcément finir par en entendre parler / rétorqua Young. /Surtout s'ils réussissent à composer vers le Destiny et à envoyer du personnel supplémentaire. Mieux vaut qu'on leur en raconte _au moins_ une partie./

/Facile à dire pour _vous_. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez passer pour un foutu cinglé./

/Tout le monde sait _déjà_ que vous êtes cinglé./

« Nous vous écoutons » l'encouragea O'Neill.

« Comme vous le savez, la tentative du colonel Telford pour rapatrier le Dr Rush contre sa volonté s'est soldée par un black-out complet du vaisseau. Durant tout l'incident, le Dr Rush est resté comateux. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi mais la corrélation paraît évidente. Heureusement pour nous, Eli a rapidement réussi à redémarrer les systèmes et le Dr Rush a fini par reprendre conscience. En revanche, l'IA du Destiny s'est avérée introuvable. Elle était verrouillée dans l'interface centrale du vaisseau. Par nécessité ou par défaut, nous n'en savons rien. »

« D'accord » acquiesça O'Neill d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il ne voyait absolument pas où Young voulait en venir.

« Le vaisseau a forcé Rush à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et à extraire l'IA du serveur principal. »

« Forcé ? » répéta O'Neill.

« C'était davantage une forme de persuasion qu'une réelle contrainte, vraiment » grinça Rush en grattant nerveusement la table du bout de l'ongle et en regardant ses mains.

Le regard d'O'Neill s'attarda quelques secondes sur Rush. Le général plissa les yeux, reporta son attention sur Young puis haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à détailler ses propos.

« Ce n'est pas arrivé immédiatement » s'exécuta Young. « Le phénomène ne s'est déclenché que quand Rush est physiquement entré dans la zone d'action du fauteuil. J'étais avec lui à ce moment-là. Nous sommes passés à côté de la salle et, à partir du moment où nous avons eu un visuel de l'interface, il a littéralement essayé de se jeter dessus. J'ai dû le retenir de force. Quand il a réalisé qu'il ne l'atteindrait pas, il est devenu complètement hystérique. »

/Minimiser un peu les choses, c'est trop vous demander ?/

/Je minimise _déjà_ les choses. Je parie que vous n'avez aucun souvenir de ce moment, je me trompe ?/

/Ma mémoire est floue./

/Eh bien, pour votre information, c'était atroce. Vous étiez intenable./

« Nous l'avons mis sous sédatifs en espérant que ça lui passerait » poursuivit Young. « Mais ça n'a pas marché. Nos seules options étaient soit de le laisser utiliser le fauteuil soit de l'enfermer quelque part. »

« C'est très fâcheux » commenta O'Neill en croisant les bras. « Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, vous dites ? »

Young acquiesça. « Dans des circonstances exceptionnelles découlant d'une initiative inappropriée du haut commandement à l'égard du Dr Rush. Sans le black-out du Destiny et sans le stress engendrés par son rapatriement forcé, il aurait certainement pu résister à l'appel du fauteuil./

« Je pense que nous avons compris » assura sèchement O'Neill. « Carter, voudriez-vous commencer à discuter de votre projet avec le Dr Rush ? Le colonel Young et moi avons encore des choses à nous dire. »

Les deux scientifiques quittèrent la salle et la porte se referma derrière eux dans un chuintement, étouffant la première question que Carter posa avec enthousiasme à un Rush fatigué d'avance.

Young et O'Neill se jaugèrent mutuellement du regard dans le silence qui suivit.

« C'est encore douloureux ? » s'enquit O'Neill en désignant le bras en écharpe de Young d'un mouvement du menton.

« Assez » admit Young.

« Faut croire que vous avez la côte avec les dards empoisonnés » commenta O'Neill avec l'humour grinçant qui le caractérisait.

Young esquissa un petit sourire entendu et se détendit légèrement sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Il connaissait bien O'Neill et savait pertinemment que ses plaisanteries vaseuses cachaient une personnalité extrêmement perspicace.

« Alors » reprit O'Neill. « On dirait que vous et Rush avez enfin enterré la hache de guerre. »

Young acquiesça. « Disons qu'on y travaille. »

« C'est plus qu'y travailler à ce stade » s'amusa O'Neill. « Je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai assisté à six mois de briefings hebdomadaires avec ce numéro et, de son recrutement à son transfert sur Icarus, je ne l'ai jamais vu lâcher le morceau comme il vient de le faire. Et vous n'avez même pas ouvert la bouche. »

Young n'était pas certain de pouvoir répondre à ce genre d'allégation sans en dévoiler plus que nécessaire.

« Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux à cohabiter sur ce vaisseau » avança-t-il finalement. « Nous commençons à bien nous connaître. »

« Certainement » répondit O'Neill.

Comme Young n'ajouta rien, O'Neill soupira et s'avança sur sa chaise pour poser ses mains sur la table. « Jouons cartes sur table, Everett. Il faut que nous parlions de Rush. Et sans doute de Telford. Nous pouvons avoir cette conversation officiellement ou officieusement. J'avoue que la seconde option me convient mieux étant donné que ce qui concerne Rush est déjà en majeure partie classé confidentiel. Je pense que c'est aussi votre cas. J'espère que l'absence de témoins suffit à vous convaincre d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot parce que je sais parfaitement que vous ne me dites pas tout. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me cacher ? »

Merde.

« Très bien. Je prends la seconde option » céda Young en omettant délibérément de rajouter « monsieur » ou « général » pour ancrer définitivement la conversation sur un terrain informel.

« Parfait. La première chose que vous devez savoir est que Telford a fait de votre suspension son cheval de bataille. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre que le job dépasse vos compétences et qu'il faut absolument vous remplacer à la tête de l'expédition. Dernièrement, il s'est arrangé des rendez-vous privés avec quelque uns des membres les plus influents du CIS. Je ne sais pas se qui se trame dans les coulisses mais la veuve du sénateur Armstrong est de son côté donc... » O'Neill laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Je vais sans doute vous paraître cru mais... » Young se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? »

« Soyez sur vos gardes » l'avertit O'Neill. « Si nous réussissons à composer vers le Destiny , nous enverrons probablement du personnel supplémentaire. Je vous laisse deviner qui sera le premier sur la liste. »

« Il n'a aucune légitimité pour réclamer le commandement de cette expédition. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore le plus gradé. »

« Exact » concéda O'Neill. « S'il avançait uniquement des arguments fondés sur votre prétendue incompétence, il n'aurait certainement pas gain de cause. » O'Neill s'interrompit en détournant les yeux. « Mais ce n'est pas la carte que Telford a choisi de jouer. »

Young fit une rapide incursion dans les pensées de Rush qui était en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement du système d'alimentation de la Porte à Carter. Son attention était suffisamment accaparée par son activité du moment pour ne pas accorder le moindre intérêt à la conversation de Young.

« Et quelle carte a-t-il décidé de jouer ? » demanda Young.

« Celle de l'avancée scientifique. Il essaye de convaincre le haut commandement que le Destiny est une mine de technologies nouvelles et que nous ne l'exploitons pas à sa juste valeur. Que vous n'avez ni les ressources scientifiques ni les compétences personnelles pour appréhender toute l'ampleur de la mission de ce vaisseau. Que vous entravez la recherche à bord et que vous êtes responsable du peu de rendement de cette expédition en matière de connaissances et de technologies. »

« Envoyez-nous quelques scientifiques de plus alors » rétorqua Young. « A moins qu'on m'ait caché que Telford est en fait docteur en physique quantique, je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait nous être utile. »

« Telford a dirigé un autre projet avant qu'on lui propose le commandement d'Icarus que, soit dit en passant, vous aviez refusé » expliqua O'Neill. « Il s'agissait d'étudier l'Ascension en tant que phénomène obéissant à des lois scientifiques. C'est le projet qui a motivé la création du programme Icarus. »

« Je suis au courant » répondit tranquillement Young.

« Rush vous en a parlé ? » s'étonna sincèrement O'Neill.

« En effet. »

« Donc vous êtes bien placé pour comprendre pourquoi Telford a des atouts non négligeable pour convaincre le SGC de l'intégrer à l'équipage du Destiny. »

« Je suis surtout bien placé pour demander par quel miracle le SGC ne l'a pas classé _risque sécuritaire_. Ce type devrait être en train de récurer des chiottes en Antarctique » s'enflamma brutalement Young. « Expliquez-moi pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas. »

O'Neill soupira. « Donnez-moi de quoi agir alors » dit-il. « Donnez-moi la preuve qu'il s'est rendu coupable de malversations dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il tombe. Je n'ai rien à gagner à protéger ce type. Au contraire. Même Daniel ne peut pas le voir en peinture et, franchement, c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas. »

Young n'hésita pas longtemps.

« Rush pourrait témoigner de certaines choses. »

« Surprenant » commenta ironiquement O'Neill. « De quel genre de choses sommes-nous en train de parler ? »

« D'une tentative de meurtre. »

O'Neill soupira en détournant les yeux et croisa les bras. « C'était avant le Destiny, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sur la base scientifique d'Anubis » confirma Young.

« Nom de dieu » jura O'Neill en se levant pour faire les cent pas dans la salle comme si rester assis lui était subitement devenu insupportable. « Daniel s'en est _toujours _douté mais Rush n'a jamais rien voulu lâcher. Comment avez-vous réussi à le faire parler ? »

« Il ne m'en a pas parlé » le détrompa Young. « Je l'ai vu. »

« Comment ça vous l'avez _vu_ ? » rétorqua sèchement O'Neill.

« Quand je l'ai sorti du fauteuil, j'ai eu accès à certains de ses souvenirs. La tentative de meurtre de Telford en faisait partie » expliqua Young en déformant un peu la vérité.

O'Neill soupira furieusement. « C'est arrivé pendant la période où le colonel Telford était sous influence luxienne. Il a été exempté de toute sanction en raison du lavage de cerveau que permet leur technologie. » O'Neill mima dédaigneusement des guillemets en prononçant l'expression « lavage de cerveau », ce qui en disait assez long sur son opinion personnelle. « Mais si Rush avait daigné nous en _parler_, nous aurions pu comprendre beaucoup plus tôt que Telford avait changé d'allégeance. Rush n'aurait pas accusé sans preuve. La technologie Tok'ra permet facilement d'utiliser des souvenirs comme témoignages. Franchement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce type ? »

« C'est un boulot à temps plein. »

« Ce n'est rien de le dire » soupira O'Neill. « Je vais faire ce que je peux pour vous, Everett, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir empêcher Telford d'intégrer votre équipage si le SGC réussit à composer vers le Destiny. »

La mâchoire de Young se crispa et son regard se perdit dans le vague un instant. « Je vais devoir y réfléchir » dit-il en se levant.

« C'est tout réfléchi, Everett. A part désactiver votre Porte, je ne vois pas ce que vous pouvez faire pour vous épargner Telford. »

« Si je ne peux rien faire, peut-être que d'autres pourront. Telford n'est pas le seul à avoir de bons contacts » assura Young en rangeant sa chaise. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

/Rush / projeta-t-il aussitôt sorti de la salle.

/Indisponible pour le moment / lui renvoya le scientifique. Lui et Carter se trouvaient en salle d'embarquement, concentrés sur les entrailles mises à nue du système d'alimentation de la Porte. Eli les observait de derrière sa console de commande avec un air amusé.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire » disait Carter. « Bon sang. C'est phénoménal. On peut clairement distinguer la progression technologique qui a permis l'élaboration des extracteurs de potentiel de point zéro. Regardez ce système d'alimentation de Porte. Tout n'est pas encore là mais on sent qu'ils touchaient au but. »

/Rush. Sérieusement. Il faut que je vous parle. Oubliez Carter et sortez de là./

Young se dirigeait à grands pas vers la salle d'embarquement, décidé à en extraire Rush pas la peau du cou s'il le fallait.

/Très bien./

« Je pense la même chose » confirma Rush. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, la structure n'est pas uniquement basée sur l'utilisation de cristaux. C'est plutôt une sorte de technologie hybride combinant des systèmes traditionnels encore alimentés au Naquadah et des interfaces à cristaux aussi sophistiquées que celles que vous avez pu voir sur Atlantis. »

« Vous êtes d'humeur sacrément bavarde aujourd'hui » commenta Eli.

« Et toi, tu as de la chance de ne pas être en train de désengorger les filtres à CO2 » rétorqua sèchement Rush.

« La Porte elle-même est différente aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Carter en réorientant professionnellement la conversation vers la science. « L'architecture du cadran m'est complètement inconnue. »

Les pensées de Rush se teintèrent de surprise et d'un petit quelque chose de difficilement identifiable. De l'admiration, peut-être. Le scientifique prenait véritablement plaisir à discuter avec Carter.

« C'est tout à fait exact, colonel » confirma-t-il. « Vous vous en êtes aperçue remarquablement vite. »

/Rush. Arrêtez de science-flirter avec Carter et sortez de là immédiatement./

/Vous aviez raison. Eli est vraiment en train de déteindre sur vous./

« J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. J'ai étudié plus de DHDs dans ma vie qu'il y a d'arbres en Amazonie. Et appelez-moi Sam. »

« Nick » offrit Rush sans la regarder.

/Nick ?/ projeta Young avec incrédulité. /Vous l'avez rencontrée quoi, trois fois ? Et vous l'autorisez déjà à vous appeler _Nick_ ?/

/Vous êtes jaloux ?/

/Absolument pas / se renfrogna Young en s'arrêtant juste avant d'entrer en salle d'embarquement. /Contentez-vous de sortir de là, d'accord ?/

« Je reviens tout de suite » annonça Rush en s'extirpant de sous la console qu'ils étudiaient. « En attendant, je suis certain qu'Eli saura répondre à toutes vos questions. A condition bien sûr que vous puissiez supporter ses incessantes références à un tissu d'absurdités que certains osent appeler une culture. »

« Un tissu d'absurdité ? » répéta furieusement Eli. « Regardez-donc les vidéos que j'ai choisi de censurer pour le bingo avant d'insulter mes références, espèce d'ingrat. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu... »

Les portes se refermèrent derrière Rush, étouffant le reste de la phrase d'Eli.

/_Quoi encore_ ?/ aboya Rush en se plantant devant Young avec un air excédé. /Je croyais que le but du jeu était précisément de ne pas passer pour des cinglés./

« Vous devez trouver une bonne raison de différer leur tentative. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda plus posément Rush en interceptant la tendance angoissée des pensées de Young.

« S'il réussissent, ils nous enverrons Telford. »

L'expression de Rush se ferma immédiatement. Ses pensées abandonnèrent l'anglais au profit de l'Ancien et se fragmentèrent pour ne laisser qu'un illisible capharnaüm de sons et de formes. « Il prend la tête de l'expédition ? » gronda-t-il. « Ce n'est pas possible. Ils n'ont aucun... »

« Non » l'interrompit fermement Young. « Officiellement, il vient poursuivre le projet dont il avait la charge sur Icarus. Celui qui n'a pas de nom. »

Le regard de Rush se détourna soudain de Young. « Les objectifs de ce projet ont déjà presque tous été remplis. » Le scientifique semblait trouver l'information amusante et un sourire s'esquissait au coin de sa bouche. « Il ne va pas avoir grand chose à faire. »

« Je vous emmerde » siffla Young. « Je vous apporte une mauvaise nouvelle et vous ne me prenez même pas au sérieux. »

« Bien sûr que si » le contredit Rush. « J'ai compris. Vous voulez que j'invente une difficulté technique pour retarder leur tentative de composition ? J'en ai une toute trouvée : personne n'embarque sur le Destiny sans l'accord express de son excellence le Dr Nicholas Rush. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« J'aimerais vous voir essayer de leur faire avaler ça » riposta sarcastiquement Young. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire des ennemis au sein du _haut commandement_, bordel. »

« Vous devriez vous calmer » conseilla Rush avec condescendance.

Young ne put que lui jeter un regard ahuri.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? » soupira Rush d'un air modérément offensé. « Il m'arrive parfois de dire des choses sensées, vous savez. »

Young haussa un sourcil.

« Que reprochez-vous à Telford exactement ? » demanda innocemment Rush.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ce type a essayé de vous _tuer_. »

« Et il avait une bonne raison de le faire » fit remarquer Rush avec un calme quasi pathologique. « Il ne recommencera probablement pas. »

« _Probablement pas_ ? Il est hors de question que je le laisse s'approcher de vous. »

« Sérieusement ? C'est réellement votre principale objection ? J'aurais d'abord pensé à son allégeance controversée au programme Stargate et à ses antécédents avec l'Alliance Luxienne mais... »

« Arrêter de faire comme si vous vous en fichiez » siffla Young.

« C'est pourtant le cas. Et nous avons absolument besoin d'un canal de ravitaillement. »

« Ce n'est pas urgent » argumenta Young.

« Ça risque de vite le devenir. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, sortir de VSL sans qu'on essaye de nous détruire ou de nous aborder commence à tenir de l'exploit. Sans compter qu'on arrive à court de munitions. »

« Je ne dis pas que vous avez tort, je dis simplement qu'on devrait essayer de se débrouiller tout seuls avant d'appeler la cavalerie parce que, quand Telford et son équipe vont débarquer, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils passeront leur temps à vous tourner autour comme des putains de _vautours_. Trouvez une bonne raison de différer leur tentative » insista Young. « C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le moment. »

Rush le jaugea d'un air impassible, ses cheveux indisciplinés retombant comme une frange sur son front et balayant le haut de ses verres de lunettes rectangulaires. « C'est un _ordre_ colonel ? »

Young soupira. « Non. C'est une suggestion. »

Rush parut apprécier cette réponse. « Considérez que c'est fait. »

Le scientifique tourna les talons pour retourner en salle d'embarquement et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-même pour le laisser passer, abandonnant Young seul dans la coursive.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes sans intérêt de la traductrice. **Après un très long hiatus, Angaradh est de retour avec le chapitre 19 sans avoir grand chose à dire pour sa défense. Les derniers mois muets écoulés, elle les résumera en deux citations bien sentie. Numéro 1. Les emmerdes volent en escadrilles. Quand elles se bousculent au portillon, enterrements, trachéites et examens confondus, inutile d'espérer trouver un moment pour traduire. Numéro 2. La route est droite mais la pente est rude. Sentiment couramment ressenti par celui ou celle qui sait pertinemment ce qu'il ou elle a à faire mais procrastine, piaffant et renâclant devant l'obstacle à priori insurmontable de la montagne des choses à faire. Moralité. Le traducteur est fondamentalement un être humain comme les autres...

Courrez lire le one-shot **_The Prepared Mind_** si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu. Énièmes mercis à Duval87 et à pf59 pour leur patience infinie et leurs commentaires chaleureux. Et surtout : bonne lecture à tous.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents. **L'étau se resserre pour Rush et Young. Depuis l'attaque des Nakai, Young ressent d'étranges changements s'opérer chez Rush. La menace d'une nouvelle tentative de composition de la part du haut commandement plane sur le Destiny. Tandis que Young redoute à la fois les intentions troubles de l'IA et l'éventuelle arrivée de Telford à bord, l'équipage doit faire face à la pire des pénuries : la pénurie énergétique.

-oOo-

**Notes d'auteur.** Cette histoire reprend les événements de Stargate Universe jusqu'à l'épisode 19 de la saison 2. De là, elle diverge du canon. Ce projet risque d'être long, vous êtes prévenus. L'histoire est racontée du point de vue de Young mais le personnage principal est sans doute Rush. Stargate appartient à la MGM, je ne fais que l'emprunter. Je ne gagne absolument rien à écrire cette histoire.

**Avertissements.** Cette fic versera dans le Young/Rush. Le pairing se construira très lentement. Et quand je dis Young/Rush, j'entends Young SLASH Rush, c'est à dire une relation entre hommes. Si ce genre de choses vous déplaît, ne lisez pas. Le ton et les thèmes risquent aussi d'être assez glauques.

**Annexes.** Un énorme merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai reçu d'excellentes suggestions. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec kimmy4eytj : cette histoire pourrait davantage utiliser le personnage de Camille Wray. On pourrait aussi y ajouter un peu plus de Matthew Scott. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je vais pouvoir en faire dans les prochains chapitres. Et encore merci pour vos encouragements, c'est définitivement le meilleur remède pour me garder motivée !

-oOo-

**Force over Distance**

**Chapitre 1****9**

Young croisa les bras contre son torse pour essayer de conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait alors qu'il parcourait pratiquement au pas de course la longue coursive obscure qui reliait le poste de commandement à la salle de contrôle. L'après-midi était à peine entamée mais peu de membres d'équipage s'étaient aventurés hors de leurs quartiers. C'était peut-être à cause du froid. C'était peut-être à cause de l'obscurité. Ou peut-être même à cause des deux.

Le Destiny arrivait à court d'énergie.

Un mois s'était presque écoulé depuis que Rush s'était synchronisé pour la première fois avec le vaisseau et les générateurs supplémentaires qui s'étaient activés à ce moment-là étaient pratiquement à sec. Les sections inusitées du Destiny passaient en veille les unes après les autres, hermétiquement scellées, privées de lumière et de chaleur. La température ambiante du reste du vaisseau avait chuté de plus de sept degrés. La nuit, l'atmosphère devenait encore plus glaciale et le souffle des équipes de permanence s'échappait souvent de leurs bouches sous forme de buée blanche. Le métal du pont était perpétuellement congelé. L'équipage avait le moral dans les chaussettes.

Il leur fallait absolument une étoile.

Et trouver où recharger leurs alternateurs constituait un problème particulièrement épineux. Outre la menace permanente des Nakai qui traquaient le Destiny sans relâche depuis des millénaires grâce à une technologie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore identifiée, ils devaient aussi composer avec les drones qui croisaient dans ce coin d'univers. Refaire le plein serait éminemment dangereux. Pour avoir au moins une chance de mener ce projet à bien, il leur faudrait dévier de leur plan de vol actuel, trouver une étoile adaptée, s'assurer que le système rattaché ne recelait ni porte des étoiles, ni obélisque meurtrier, ni quoi que ce soit d'aussi périlleux, et renoncer à la sécurité relative de la VSL pour quelques heures.

Young frictionna doucement son bras droit, celui qui ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa rencontre perçante avec un dard alien, pour essayer de chasser la douleur que la température peu clémente avait réveillée. Comme l'avait prédit TJ, une semaine et demi de repos avait fait des merveilles. Son bras avait complètement récupéré ses fonctions motrices et ses sensations, et c'était avec un soulagement certain que Young avait enfin pu se débarrasser de l'écharpe qui le maintenait en place.

Le colonel soupira. Foutue pénurie énergétique. Si elle ne s'était pas déclarée, Young aurait sereinement pu affirmer que la situation s'était _enfin_ améliorée. Pour commencer, Rush avait réussi à repousser avec succès toutes les tentatives du haut commandement pour composer vers le Destiny en prétextant un risque de surcharge du réseau de distribution monté de toutes pièces. Young était pratiquement sûr que Carter n'en avait pas cru un mot mais O'Neill l'avait dissuadée de protester et de contre-argumenter trop énergiquement. Mieux encore, personne n'avait cherché à les attaquer et aucune crise majeure ou tragique ne s'était présentée depuis leur dernier affrontement avec les Nakai. Certains membres d'équipage commençaient à tourner comme des lions en cage et d'autres se plaignaient occasionnellement des immuables rations de protéines déshydratées mais c'était à peu près tout.

Young avait accueilli ce sursis avec satisfaction et reconnaissance.

Rush... Young essayait soigneusement de ne pas penser à Rush.

En la matière, ses efforts n'avaient pas spécialement été couronnés de succès, principalement parce que coopérer avec le scientifique exigeait des capacités d'adaptation telles qu'oublier son existence plus d'une minute n'était pas chose aisée.

S'il devait être franc, ce n'était pas exactement Rush qui _exigeait_ de telles capacités, c'était plutôt la stratégie pour laquelle il avait récemment opté qui nécessitait des ajustements constants. Young avait décidé de laisser Rush faire ce qui lui chantait tout en essayant de le pousser subrepticement, notamment par suggestion mentale, à adopter les comportements qui lui paraissaient les plus sûrs.

D'un point de vue strictement tactique, ce choix impliquait de sérieux inconvénients. Sa nouvelle stratégie n'était d'aucune utilité si son opinion et celle de Rush divergeaient trop radicalement. L'autre problème majeur était que Young ne pouvait pas mesurer à quel point Rush voyait clair dans son jeu. Même maintenant. Le désastreux télescopage entre l'esprit de Young et le Destiny ainsi que les nécessaires réparations mentales qu'avait ensuite effectuées Rush avaient renforcé leur connexion. La perception que Young avait de Rush s'était enrichie, nuancée, comme si le lien était devenu moins opaque, mais il n'était pas pour autant en mesure de dire ce qui se passait exactement dans sa tête.

Young se demanda si l'amélioration valait aussi dans l'autre sens. Rush pouvait-il lire en lui ? Pouvait-il l'influencer dans des proportions similaires ? Et s'il le pouvait, Young s'en rendrait-il seulement compte ?

Non. Il n'en aurait probablement aucune idée.

C'étaient le genre de pensées qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'éviter.

Il avait choisi sa ligne de conduite. Les priorités qui en découlaient étaient simples, limpides. Protéger l'équipage passait avant tout et, tant que leur survie reposerait uniquement sur le Destiny, protéger l'équipage impliquait de protéger l'intégrité du vaisseau lui-même. Ce qui en l'espèce signifiait aussi qu'il fallait protéger Rush, puisque les évènements récents avaient définitivement prouvé que le scientifique et le vaisseau étaient si profondément liés l'un à l'autre qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Sur ces points, aussi élémentaires soient-il, sa ligne de conduite concordait manifestement avec celle de l'IA du Destiny.

Mais au-delà de cette résolution commune, leurs objectifs divergeaient radicalement. La seconde priorité de Young consistait à ramener son équipage sur Terre sain et sauf. Celle de l'IA était de mener à bien la mission originelle du Destiny. Et Rush... Rush se trouvait quelque part entre les deux. Le moment où Young et l'IA entreraient ouvertement en conflit finirait forcément par arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Young n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui se passerait quand ils atteindraient le point de rupture. Plus précisément, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de Rush.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il voyait se profiler.

Young n'avait aucune confiance en l'IA. Il ne faisait pas davantage confiance au Destiny. Malgré l'apparence franchement sympathique que l'IA avait récemment adoptée en prenant les traits du Dr Jackson, malgré l'aide non négligeable qu'elle leur avait apportée, malgré l'effrayante _sollicitude_ que le vaisseau manifestait à l'égard de Rush, Young n'oubliait pas pour autant ce que le Destiny avait fait subir au scientifique, contrairement à Rush lui-même qui ne paraissait pas en faire grand cas.

Presque naturellement, sa troisième priorité était devenu d'empêcher Rush de fusionner davantage avec le vaisseau. Il fallait endiguer les changements dont il était la victime volontaire. Endiguer la progression du virus alien. Endiguer la lente disparition de la personnalité propre du Dr Nicholas Rush. Garder le scientifique aussi humain que possible le plus longtemps possible. Les implications logiques découlant de cette troisième priorité n'étaient cependant pas faciles à déterminer. Les tentatives de Young pour en dégager une deuxième ligne de conduite l'avait laissé profondément...

Indécis.

Ce qui était sans conteste un état d'esprit dangereux pour quelqu'un dans sa position. Il ne pouvait pas exactement se permettre de nourrir des volontés contradictoires.

Ses pensées sinistres furent interrompues par la soudaine apparition d'Eli, la fermeture éclair de son sweat remontée au maximum et le cou engoncé dans une écharpe qu'il avait tout l'air d'avoir taillée lui-même dans une quelconque couverture. Il serrait son ordinateur portable contre sa poitrine, essayant lui aussi de conserver sa température interne à un niveau acceptable.

« Ouais, je sais » reconnu Eli en remarquant le coup d'œil étonné de Young à sa nouvelle écharpe. « Ça manque de classe, mais je préfère être ringard que mourir congelé, pas vous ? »

Young haussa un sourcil.

« Laissez tomber. Écoutez plutôt, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. Au sujet de votre tendre moitié non loin présente, pour changer. » Il fit un mouvement de tête en direction du sas de la salle de contrôle.

Young soupira.

« Attendez. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? S'il y a une _tendre_ moitié dans cette affaire, c'est clairement_ vous_. »

« La recherche d'étoiles n'avance pas comme vous voulez, je présume ? » coupa Young.

« Non. On avance bien. On avance même merveilleusement bien. On a déjà repéré pas mal de candidates potentielles, en fait. On attaque la partie la plus marrante, celle où on essaye de déterminer quel système nous offre le plus de chances de survie et où on se demande comment gérer la probable apparition de vaisseaux ennemis dans l'équation. Je pense qu'on sera bons pour un briefing tactique d'ici quoi ? Une demi-journée peut-être ? Ou même moins ? Je n'en sais rien. Demandez au Capitaine Foldingue. »

« Eli » gronda gentiment Young. « Rush n'est pas _capitaine_. »

Cette réponse inattendue arracha un petit rire à Eli. « Pas faux, un point pour vous. Je rectifie : demandez au _Docteur Maboul_. Écoutez, il pense que je suis parti terminer quelques calculs astrométriques au calme, autrement dit loin de lui, alors je préfèrerais qu'on s'éloigne de cette salle. J'ai des trucs à vous montrer. »

/Je savais qu'il irait immédiatement vous trouver / commenta sèchement Rush dans un coin de l'esprit de Young.

Young soupira. /Pourquoi l'avoir laissé vous filer entre les pattes alors ?/

/Il paraît que l'espoir fait vivre./

« Oh merde » grogna Eli. « Je connais cette tête. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.»

« Quelle tête ? » s'étonna Young.

« La tête que vous tirez quand _vous lui parlez_. C'est juste une impression ou vous venez de me balancer ? » Eli paraissait vexé, presque trahi.

« Hm » émit piteusement Young. Le chuintement du sas de la salle de contrôle lui épargna d'avoir à répondre. Park, Volker et Brody sortirent successivement dans la coursive, le même air penaud sur le visage.

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua Volker. « Rush nous a foutu dehors en disant qu'Eli ferait mieux de revenir immédiatement s'il ne veut pas son pied aux fesses » poursuivit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante en frictionnant ses bras dans l'espoir de créer un peu de chaleur. « Et aussi que j'étais dispensé de permanence cette nuit. »

« George Lucas tout puissant... » gémit Eli en se retournant vers la salle de contrôle. Young lui emboîta aussitôt le pas et entra à sa suite.

Rush était assis dans sa position favorite, les pieds posés sur une chaise adjacente, un ordinateur portable ouvert à côté de l'un des moniteurs du Destiny. Contrairement au reste de l'équipage, le froid ne paraissait pas le gêner outre mesure.

« Pas moyen que je prenne encore huit heures de perm. Est-ce que vous avez conscience du temps que j'ai déjà passé en service de nuit cette semaine ? C'est inhumain. »

« Oh, épargne-nous tes jérémiades » cingla Rush sans daigner lever les yeux. « Tu dors davantage que l'étudiant moyen. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

/Est-ce que vous avez une _raison _de vous acharner sur lui ou c'est juste pour le plaisir ?/ projeta moqueusement Young. /Il essaye d'être aimable avec vous, vous savez./

/J'en ai assez qu'on parle de moi comme si j'étais le dernier sujet de discussion à la mode./

/C'est pourtant ce que vous êtes. Quand vous n'êtes pas dans les parages.../

« Je n'en doute pas » cracha Rush sans accorder un regard à aucun d'entre eux mais en réussissant à répondre aux deux d'une seule et même phrase.

« Continuez, Eli. Il me semble que vous avez encore des choses à dire » reprit Young pour meubler le silence qui suivit.

« Étant donné que la température du vaisseau chute de cinquante foutus degrés la nuit... »

« Centigrades » l'interrompit brutalement Rush avec un claquement de langue agacé. « Parlez en degrés centigrades. Comment de fois vais-je encore devoir vous le rappeler ? Vous ne pourriez pas simplement vous en tenir au _système métrique_ ? Volker a bien assez de mal à suivre avec un seul système d'unités. »

« Premièrement, vous êtes un parfait _connard_. Deuxièmement, Volker n'est pas aussi nul que vous essayez de le faire croire. Et troisièmement, on sait tous ce que vous êtes en train de faire, alors vous feriez mieux vous taire. » Eli ponctua sa diatribe d'un regard acéré.

« Parfait. Je t'en prie, continue de nous faire bénéficier de tes lumières. »

« Comme je le disais, étant donné que la température du vaisseau baisse de _cinquante foutus degrés Fahrenheit_ la nuit, et étant donné qu'un _insupportable individu_ s'acharne à m'assigner au service de nuit par _pure_ _mesquinerie_, je... »

« Eli, pourriez-vous en venir directement au fait ? » demanda Young.

« Je me suis rendu compte que _Rush _» poursuivit Eli sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Young et en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le scientifique. « Contrairement à la totalité de l'équipage, n'a jamais l'air d'avoir froid. Je veux dire, regardez-le. Il doit peser cinquante kilos tout mouillé. Ça n'a pas de sens. A l'heure qu'il est, il devrait au moins avoir attrapé une pneumonie. »

« J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas cette chance » répondit cyniquement Rush en daignant enfin lever les yeux. « Et nous allons devoir avoir une petite discussion à propos du professionnalisme discutable d'une certaine personne. »

« Très amusant. Je vous trouve hilarant » répliqua sèchement Eli.

/Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez le culot de lui dire ce genre de chose / projeta Young avec incrédulité. /C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité./

/Au cas où vous auriez oublié, je manque de sens l'humour, pas de sens de l'ironie./

« Eli, vous avez trente secondes pour rendre cette conversation pertinente ou je sors définitivement de cette salle » gronda Young.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je m'ennuyais pendant les permanences alors j'en ai profité pour procéder à quelques petites vérifications. Au début, je pensais qu'il était insensible au froid à cause des modifications génétiques. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, la mutation avait amélioré sa résistance aux basses températures. Mais je me trompais. J'ai fait des recherches et, en fait, il s'avère que les Anciens supportaient encore moins bien le froid que les humains et qu'ils réglaient leurs thermostats sur des températures plus chaudes que celles dont nous avons l'habitude. Ensuite, j'ai eu une autre idée. Je me suis dit que le Destiny réchauffait peut-être son environnement proche pour ne pas qu'il souffre du froid. »

« Bonne pioche » acquiesça Young. « Le Destiny lui offre le chauffage depuis un moment maintenant. Le vaisseau l'aime bien. Ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« Non » contra Eli en levant les mains. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce qui est nouveau. Le chauffage, c'est de la gnognotte à côté de ce que j'ai découvert. On parle d'un tout autre niveau de bizarrerie, un qui dépasse de loin les lois de la thermodynamique, et je ne peux même pas vous dire depuis quand ça dure, parce que c'était parfaitement indétectable à notre niveau. Il fallait savoir quoi chercher pour le voir. »

Rush fixait le mur en évitant soigneusement de les regarder, une main crispée sur son épaule.

« Rush tire son énergie du vaisseau » révéla Eli en croisant sévèrement les bras.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle de contrôle.

« C'est tout ? » suffoqua Eli en ouvrant les mains, visiblement consterné par le manque de réaction de Young. « Je vous dis qu'il pompe l'énergie du vaisseau pour son usage personnel et c'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ? Rush est _humain_, ou au moins partiellement humain, vous ne voyez pas de contradiction avec le fait de fonctionner à l'énergie _solaire_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas strictement exact » intervint Rush. « Comme je l'ai _déjà_ expliqué. »

« Bien sûr. Comme vous l'avez déjà expliqué. Apparemment, votre définition du verbe expliquer consiste à dire « Ne te tourmente pas pour si peu, Eli » et à le répéter. »

« Alors ne te tourmente pas pour si peu, Eli. »

« Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment... »

« On se calme » ordonna Young. Il croisa les bras et leur jeta à tous les deux un regard acéré, bref mais intense. En dépit de son agacement manifeste, Eli parut légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Quant à Rush... Rush n'avait pas daigné le regarder au cours des dix dernières minutes et ses pensées étaient sans surprise volontairement fragmentées, et donc en majeure partie illisibles.

« On parle de quelle quantité d'énergie ? » demanda Young à Eli.

« A l'échelle du vaisseau, de pas grand chose » répondit Eli. « Mais au fur et à mesure que les systèmes passent en veille, ce qu'il pompe représente une part de plus en plus importance du total encore disponible. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'affoler. Si nos plans se déroulent comme prévu, nous devrions pouvoir recharger largement avant que ce que Rush prend nous manque mais, vous savez, ce n'est pas non plus complètement négligeable. »

Young se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche et observa Rush, qui s'obstinait toujours à ne pas le regarder. Young était pratiquement certain que si Rush avait volontairement pompé l'énergie du Destiny, il s'en serait aperçu à un moment ou à un autre.

Le regard de Young revint se poser sur Eli. « Je ne pense pas qu'il pompe l'énergie du Destiny » dit-il finalement. Il se tourna vers Rush, qui avait presque automatiquement levé les yeux vers lui à cette allégation. « Je me trompe ? »

« Non. »

« C'est le Destiny lui-même qui lui fournit de l'énergie » poursuivit Young, satisfait de pouvoir enfin formuler clairement ce qui avait changé depuis l'attaque des Nakai une semaine et demi plus tôt. « Ce qui explique pourquoi il ne ressent plus le besoin de dormir. Le vaisseau lui donne toute l'énergie nécessaire. »

« Détail » commenta sèchement Eli. « C'est tout aussi flippant dans un sens que dans l'autre. » Son regard croisa celui de Rush. « Tout aussi contre-nature. »

Rush détourna les yeux.

« C'est mauvais signe » maugréa Eli comme pour enfoncer le clou.

« Pourquoi mauvais signe ? » s'enquit Young en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour qu'un tel transfert fonctionne » expliqua rageusement Eli qui, clairement, s'adressait désormais davantage à Rush qu'à Young. « Il faut obligatoirement qu'il y ait interconversion de matière et d'énergie à au moins un certain degré. »

« C'est l'implication majeure, en effet » acquiesça prudemment Rush, les yeux fixés sur l'écran noir de son ordinateur portable.

« Et donc ? » insista Eli en faisant trainer le « on » du donc et en élevant la voix au fur et à mesure qu'il se raprochait de Rush, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le scientifique daigna enfin lever les yeux pour le regarder en face.

Rush ouvrit les mains, l'air faussement perplexe, comme pour demander à Eli où il voulait en venir et ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire ? » Eli cracha littéralement la question, dans un état de fureur que Young ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné.

Rush jeta un bref regard en direction de Young puis détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« Faire _quoi _? » s'agaça Young.

« L'Ascension » cingla Eli. « Est-ce que vous pouvez faire l'Ascension ? »

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle de contrôle.

« Non » répondit Rush au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Young. « L'intraconversion de matière et d'énergie n'est qu'une étape du processus, pas sa finalité. »

Young appuya lourdement son coude sur la console la plus proche et enfouit le haut de son crâne dans sa main gauche, pressant ses doigts contre ses tempes où il sentait poindre une migraine d'un autre monde.

« Gardez ce genre de conneries pour un autre » rugit Eli en franchissant en deux grands pas hargneux l'espace qui le séparait de Rush et en fermant brutalement l'ordinateur portable que le scientifique s'obstinait à fixer. « Je sais parfaitement sur quel chemin vous vous engagez, et je n'aime pas ça _du tout_. J'ai fouillé les archives du haut commandement, j'ai regardé toutes leurs stupides _cassettes_. Et même le derniers des abrutis aurait reçu le message cinq sur cinq, aurait vu ce que vous avez manifestement raté. _Aucune _expérience en rapport avec l'Ascension ne s'est _jamais_ bien terminée pour _personne_. Ce n'est pas fait pour nous, compris ? Les humains et les plans d'existence supérieurs, ça ne marche pas. »

« Je sais, Eli » soupira Rush et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il parut fatigué. « Je sais. »

« Alors arrêtez tout » supplia presque Eli, la voix cassée. « Arrêtez de vous faire du mal. Ça vous tue. Je suis sûr que ça vous tue. N'acceptez plus l'énergie du vaisseau. Ne répondez plus à l'IA quand elle vous cause. Tenez vous en aux ordinateurs. Agissez comme une _personne normale_. Gelez-vous les miches comme tout le monde. Dormez comme tout le monde. Acceptez d'être crevé de temps en temps. Le colonel Young peut vous garder humain si vous le laissez faire son foutu job correctement. Pourquoi faut-il que vous compliquiez toujours tout ? »

« Eli. »

« _Pourquoi_ ? J'ai déjà dû gérer toute cette merde tous seul et vous savez quoi ? Je déteste ça. J'ai _besoin_ de vous. On a tous besoin de vous. Personne ne vous le dit jamais parce que vous vous comportez comme un connard chaque minute de chaque jour mais c'est vraiment le cas, vous comprenez ? J'ai même sacrifié Ginn pour vous. Je l'ai laissée se faire piéger dans les systèmes. Juste pour _vous_ récupérer. Alors vous pouvez bien rester. Vous me le _devez_. Vous le devez à _Ginn_. Vous _nous_ le devez à tous. »

« Je le sais aussi » admit doucement Rush.

« Ouais, vous savez. C'est bien le problème avec vous. Vous savez toujours tout, et vous n'en avez strictement rien à foutre. » Eli ramassa rageusement son ordinateur portable. « Je pourrais tout aussi bien parler au mur, peut-être qu'il m'écouterais, lui. On se retrouve au briefing. » Eli quitta la salle de contrôle comme une tornade, et ni Young ni Rush n'essayèrent de l'en empêcher.

Young regarda Rush en se massant machinalement le bas du visage.

Rush détourna les yeux, la mâchoire contractée, et de petites rides se formèrent sur son front.

/Est-ce qu'il a raison ?/ projeta Young. /Est-ce que c'est vraiment la finalité de tout ce bordel ? Vous modifier pour que vous puissiez faire _l'Ascension_ ?/

/Je n'ai pas tous les éléments / répondit Rush. /Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr./

/Menteur. Vous avez bien assez d'élément pour savoir dans quoi vous vous embarquez. Quelque part, vous l'avez toujours su / rétorqua Young. /Depuis combien temps ça dure, votre histoire de conversion d'énergie ?/

/Depuis l'attaque des Nakai./ Young pouvait sentir la patience de Rush fondre comme neige au soleil. /Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ?/ explosa finalement le scientifique. /Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, après tout ce qui _vous_ est arrivé, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu d'abord survivre à cette attaque et ensuite résister au Destiny pendant vos trois jours d'inconscience sans recevoir un _minimum_ d'aide ?/

/Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ?/

/Parce que je savais que ça ne vous plairait pas./

/Et vous aviez _absolument_ raison. Ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas arrêté ?/

/J'ai trouvé que c'était utile. Et puis... Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais délibérément, comme vous l'avez fait remarquer à Eli. C'est juste que... je ne dis pas non./

/Et bien vous allez commencer à dire non. Immédiatement./

/Immédiatement est un moment qui ne me convient pas./

/Je n'en ai _rien_ à foutre./

/Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez libre-accès à mes pensées que vous avez le droit d'interférer dans mes décisions personnelles./

/Je suis certain que c'est _exactement_ ce que ça signifie, au contraire./

/Allez vous faire foutre./

/Coupez cet apport énergétique _immédiatement_. Coupez-le ou je vous jure que je m'en charge./

/Sans vous offenser, _colonel_, vous n'en avez ni les moyens ni les tripes./

Young plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur sa perception de Rush. Pour la première fois, il chercha consciemment le lien qui les unissait et le remonta, explorant l'espace entre leurs deux esprits. Comme c'était le cas depuis l'épisode de la navette, Rush lui parut plus transparent, plus compréhensible, qu'il l'était auparavant. Même si Young ne pouvait toujours pas sentir directement le Destiny, maintenant qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, il réussit assez facilement à localiser le flux d'énergie provenant du vaisseau. Il resta un moment immobile à l'observer, son cerveau lui restituant le phénomène sous la forme d'un courant de lumière bleu-vert qui se divisait et se subdivisait pour se dispatcher dans tout l'organisme du scientifique. Ce que Rush en faisait ensuite, comment il le contrôlait et s'il le faisait consciemment ou non, en revanche, Young n'arrivait pas vraiment à le distinguer.

/Navré de devoir vous contredire / dit-il d'une voix acide. /Mais j'en ai parfaitement les moyens. Eli a raison. C'est contre-nature, ça vous fait du mal. Ce n'est pas censé fonctionner comme ça. Et vous le _savez_. Coupez-le ou je le ferai pour vous./

/Faites-vous plaisir / le provoqua Rush. /Allez-y. Étonnez-moi./

Young s'engouffra dans son esprit. Cette fois, au lieu de dresser une barrière entre lui-même et Rush, il dressa une barrière entre Rush et le flux d'énergie qui provenait du Destiny.

Une migraine atroce explosa dans l'esprit de Rush et se propagea instantanément à travers leur lien, charriant avec elle une douleur insupportable. Un froid glacial envahit Young, comme irradiant de ses propres os, le laissant au bord de la nausée, les nerfs à vif. Trop épuisé pour maintenir l'ordre précaire qui régnait habituellement dans son esprit, Rush perdit le contrôle. Ses pensées se fragmentèrent, involontairement cette fois, devenant complètement incohérentes, l'Anglais disparut, automatiquement remplacé par l'Ancien, et des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens, qui n'appartenaient même pas à une ère connue de l'humanité, se mêlèrent à la pluie grisâtre de Glasgow, à des calculs tracés à la craie sur des tableaux noirs, à des plans de moteurs à hyperpropulsion et à des routes de graviers, à la beauté impitoyable et étincelante du soleil filtrant à travers les vitraux d'une église pendant l'office et à Gloria, et aucun de ces souvenirs, _strictement aucun_, n'évoquait le moindre sentiment de paix ou de...

Young s'extirpa du chaos de l'esprit de Rush et s'agrippa à la console pour reprendre pied, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que l'IA était apparue à côté de lui.

« Arrête ça, Everett. Baissez cette barrière. » La voix de l'IA sortit dans un sifflement presque grésillant, étrange combinaison de celle de son ex-femme et de celle de Daniel Jackson, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à décider quelle apparence revêtir.

« Pourquoi ? » rétorqua-t-il, revêche, les yeux rendus humides par la douleur. « Ce n'est que la réalité. C'est ce qu'il ressent _vraiment_. C'est ce qu'il _devrait_ ressentir après avoir passé pratiquement une semaine sans dormir. »

« Comment peux-tu ? Comment fais-tu ? » C'était Emily, désormais, et l'imitation de sa voix que la colère rendait aigüe était parfaite. « Ce n'est pas censé entrer dans le cadre de tes capacités. »

« J'emmerde le cadre » riposta Young en haussant furieusement la voix lui aussi. « Je suis d'abord censé le protéger, et le Destiny ne lui fournit pas de l'énergie simplement pour son _bien_, c'est une _foutue_ certitude. Il le fait parce qu'il y trouve son compte. Alors dis-moi. Dis moi _où_ est son avantage ? Où est _ton_ avantage ? »

« Suffit. » Rush esquissa un geste de main agacé qu'il n'eut pas la force de terminer, les yeux étroitement fermés.

« Ton rôle est clairement défini » siffla Destiny-Emily en ignorant l'interruption. « Tu dois garder son esprit séparé du vaisseau pour qu'il reste en vie. C'est tout. Le reste du temps, tu n'as pas à interférer. »

« J'interfère autant que je veux » rugit Young en abattant brutalement son poing sur le métal de la console. « Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêchera. Cette énergie ne sert pas uniquement à le faire tenir debout, pas vrai ? Elle le _transforme_. »

« Elle facilite certaines mutations, en effet, mais elle lui permet aussi de rester fonctionnel. Tu veux vraiment que ce soit ce qu'il ressente ? Tu veux vraiment lui infliger cette _souffrance_ ? »

« Absolument » gronda Young. « Je veux qu'il ressente ce que c'est qu'être humain. Rush n'est pas une putain de _machine_. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore une _personne_, et je compte bien faire en sorte qu'il le _reste_. »

« Gloria » réclama subitement Rush.

Young et l'IA se turent pour tourner simultanément la tête dans sa direction.

« Gloria » répéta Rush en frissonnant, les yeux toujours fermés. « Laisse-nous. Je vais lui parler. »

« Nick. » L'IA paraissait blessée. Elle avait de nouveau revêtu l'apparence du Dr Jackson. Elle s'approcha doucement de Rush, les mains en avant comme si elle pouvait le toucher. Peut-être même qu'elle le pouvait. « Est-ce que tu es conscient que... »

« Oui. Laisse-nous » coupa Rush, ses yeux s'entrouvrant brièvement pour regarder l'IA. « C'est bon. »

Elle disparut.

« Rush ? » s'inquiéta Young d'une voix hésitante. « Toujours parmi nous ? » Le scientifique semblait avoir réussi à remettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos de ses pensées.

« On peut dire que vous avez des ressources inattendues » marmonna Rush en pressant ses paumes contre ses paupières closes. « Everett Young est décidément un homme plein de surprises. »

Le silence s'installa, moins agressif que les précédents.

« Il va falloir que vous abaissiez cette barrière, vous savez. A un moment ou à un autre. »

« Ce n'est pas bon pour vous » argumenta doucement Young.

« Je sais, mais d'un point de vue purement pratique, c'est nécessaire. Sortir de VSL est un passage obligé si on veut pouvoir recharger les accus du Destiny dans la prochaine étoile, et on ne pourra probablement pas échapper à une autre attaque. Nous devrons nous battre, et j'en suis incapable sans l'énergie que me fournit le Destiny. Ni vous ni moi ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre ce risque. »

« Cet argument marche pour chaque _heure_ passée sur ce vaisseau étant donné la vitesse à laquelle on arrive à se fourrer dans les pires situations. Il faut bien poser des limites quelque part. »

« Et vous avez largement prouvé que vous pouvez les poser où vous voulez quand vous voulez. C'est pourquoi... » Young sentit que garder à la fois sa voix et ses pensées sous contrôle exigeait toutes les ressources mentales de Rush. « C'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas le faire maintenant. » Rush prit une profonde inspiration. « S'il vous plait. »

Nom de dieu. Comme s'il pouvait dire non à un Rush quasiment suppliant.

« D'accord » accepta Young après trente secondes de fausse réflexion intense. Il abaissa lentement la barrière mentale qu'il avait érigée entre l'esprit de Rush et le flux énergétique du Destiny. La migraine se dissipa presque immédiatement, et l'atroce sensation de froid disparut comme elle était venue. Rush inspira profondément, reprenant le contrôle total du chaos innommable qui régnait dans sa tête.

Young l'observa un moment, envisageant plusieurs déclarations différentes sans réussir à se décider. Toutes étaient des variantes de l'ultimatum qu'il avait déjà posé en termes clairs et précis et que Rush avait déjà tacitement accepté. Il n'en retint finalement aucune. A la place, il tendit une main au scientifique pour l'aider à se lever.

« Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller traverser une foutue étoile ? » demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire discret.

« Je commençais à croire que vous ne demanderiez jamais » rétorqua Rush en acceptant la main tendue.

-oOo-

Le briefing fut relativement court, l'équipe scientifique ayant déjà réglé la plupart des détails du plan de rechargement. Brody en expliqua les grandes lignes au personnel affecté au poste de commandement de son habituelle voix laconique, manquant de peu d'endormir son auditoire. La stratégie se décomposait en trois phases, toutes destinées à réduire le risque de contact direct avec les vaisseaux aliens qui les traquaient probablement depuis leur dernière confrontation ou avec les vaisseaux drones qui les guettaient peut-être devant l'étoile, une technique qu'ils avaient déjà employée par le passé et qui avait faillit causer la perte du Destiny et de son équipage.

La première phase du plan consistait à limiter au maximum le temps passé hors de l'étoile. Ni les vaisseaux nakai ni les vaisseaux drones n'étaient conçus pour résister à suffisamment de chaleur et de pression pour traverser un corps stellaire. Rush et Chloé avaient donc calculé la distance minimum requise pour désactiver la propulsion VSL et adapter les boucliers à la traversée, l'objectif étant de programmer la sortie de VSL au plus près possible de l'étoile.

La seconde phase était une idée d'Eli, sa petite contribution personnelle. Avant d'entrer dans l'étoile, ils enverraient la navette qu'ils avaient récupérée sur le poseur de portes se perdre dans la direction opposée, en pilotage automatique et programmée pour émettre les mêmes fréquences harmoniques que les boucliers nakai. Au pire, elle détournerait l'attention d'au moins quelques vaisseaux drones. Au mieux, les Nakai qui les poursuivaient certainement commettraient l'erreur de la ramener à leur bord et le programme dormant qu'avaient créé Eli et Rush ferait surcharger leurs propulsions quand il recevrait le signal approprié.

La troisième et dernière phase devait leur permettre de fuir le système sans avoir à combattre. Pour éviter une éventuelle embuscade à leur sortie de l'étoile, ils changeraient de trajectoire à l'intérieur même de l'astre, une manœuvre qui n'était pas sans risque pour le Destiny puisqu'elle impliquait d'outrepasser délibérément les contraintes de sécurité normalement imposées pas le système de navigation mais qui avait un certain mérite.

Le briefing ne dura approximativement qu'une quinzaine de minute, après quoi Young passa près d'une demi-heure à vérifier personnellement que tout était en place. Il s'engouffra dans le poste de commandement quelques minutes à peine avant l'heure prévue pour la sortie de VSL. Rush s'y trouvait déjà, surveillant attentivement le moniteur de Chloé par dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez _arrêter_ de faire ça ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle au moment où Young arrivait à leur niveau. « Vous me stressez. Allez plutôt emmerder Eli. »

« Je pense que j'ai assez emmerdé Eli pour aujourd'hui. »

Eli jeta à Rush un regard noir qui se perdit dans le dos du scientifique.

« Rush » héla Young en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil au centre de la salle, celui destiné au commandant de bord. « Est-ce que tout est paré ? »

Le scientifique hocha la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point du plafond, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose d'inaudible pour tout autre que lui. « Nous allons sortir de VSL. »

« Bien » acquiesça Young. « Que tout le monde se tienne prêt. Nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner. »

La propulsion VSL se désactiva et Young sentit Rush fermer les yeux.

L'instant suivant, il regretta de ne pas en avoir fait de même.

Rush fut le seul à ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul quand une aveuglante lumière blanche se déversa brutalement à travers les vitres du poste de commandement, lui agressant les rétines de son soudain éclat incandescent. L'étoile obstruait la quasi-totalité des baies avant du poste pourtant panoramiques et, en l'espace d'une seconde, sa douloureuse clarté flamboyante perdit de son éclat, rendue plus supportable par les vitres qui se teintait automatiquement, la parant d'une nuance rougeâtre. Le filtre anti-UV recouvrit tout, des moniteurs aux membres d'équipage en passant par le métal du pont, d'une lumière bronze surréaliste.

Rush ouvrit les yeux.

/Vous auriez pu prévenir / aboya mentalement Young en clignant des yeux pour essayer de dissiper le point blanc imprimé sur ses rétines, si énorme qu'il obstruait pratiquement toute sa vision.

« Au rapport » aboya-t-il tout haut.

/Nous avons programmé le saut VSL pour nous amener juste devant une _étoile_. Je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais dû vous prévenir. Le bon sens aurait dû amplement suffire./

« Je détecte plusieurs présences ennemies » répondit Eli. « On dirait des vaisseaux-mère drones. Ils se dirigent vers nous à grande vitesse. Ils vont essayer de nous intercepter. »

« Quelles sont leurs chances ? » demanda Young.

« Bonnes » admit sombrement Eli. « Quelque chose de l'ordre de quatre-vingt-seize sur cent. »

Young sortit sa radio. « Young pour le hangar de lancement. Envoyez la navette dès que possible. »

/Je fais connecter le canon principal ou je m'en tiens aux boucliers ?/ questionna Young à l'attention de Rush.

/Il faut forcer le passage / répondit Rush. /Activez le canon principal./

« Activez le canon principal » cria Young à Park.

« Ici le hangar de lancement » grésilla la voix de Brody. « La navette est lancée. Je répète. La navette est lancée. »

La première salve ennemie s'écrasa sur les boucliers et les hurlements des détecteurs de proximité se mêlèrent dans une atroce cacophonie aux alarmes sonores signalant les premières avaries.

« Bouclier réduits de dix pourcent. »

Quatre mètres plus loin, le visage curieusement teinté par la lumière cuivrée qui baignait tout le poste de commandement, Rush cligna rapidement des yeux, une main crispée sur le rebord de la console de Chloé, l'autre fébrilement pressée contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche devenait sèche. Ses doigts tremblaient et leurs deux esprits furent submergés pas l'irrésistible envie, l'irrésistible _besoin_, de courir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

Merde.

Young commençait sérieusement à _fatiguer_ des perpétuelles initiatives du Destiny.

Rush se retourna et fit quelques pas hésitants vers la sortie. Dans son dos, Young entendit nettement le chuintement caractéristique du sas qui s'ouvrait.

Young sortit sa radio. « Greer, je vous veux dans la salle du fauteuil immédiatement. »

Il attendit, s'efforçant de garder une position détendue et l'esprit calme. Quand Rush passa à sa portée, il bondit sur ses pieds et agit, rapide et efficace. D'un même mouvement, il se redressa, agrippa la veste du scientifique à pleines mains et l'obligea à se retourner, inversant leurs positions et le déséquilibrant suffisamment pour le pousser dans le fauteuil de commandement. Mentalement, il raffermit son emprise sur l'esprit de Rush autant que possible.

« Non » dit-il doucement. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. » Ses mains se posèrent lourdement sur les épaules du scientifique, le dissuadant d'essayer de se relever.

Rush ne répondit pas. Il resta assis, immobile, l'esprit oscillant entre les volontés parfaitement opposées de Young et du Destiny. Le scientifique lui-même ne semblait pas réussir à décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

Une deuxième salve ennemie s'abattit sur les boucliers.

« Faites tirer le canon principal » aboya Young à l'attention de Park. « Dégagez notre trajectoire. »

Elle programma deux tirs qui filèrent droit devant eux et le Destiny s'engagea immédiatement dans leur sillage, profitant de la brèche. Rush essaya péniblement de s'arracher au fauteuil de commandement, l'attraction du fauteuil se faisant pratiquement insupportable. Young le força à se rasseoir, maintenant une pression constante à la fois sur ses épaules et sur son esprit.

« Boucliers réduits à trente pourcent » annonça Eli.

« Trente pourcent ? » s'effara Young.

« Le canon draine énormément d'énergie » rétorqua Eli, son regard s'attardant une seconde sur Rush qui paraissait désormais hagard.

Le poste de commandement fit une brutale embardée quand un premier tir ennemi pénétra complètement leurs boucliers. Young reconnut le son de l'alarme qui signalait une brèche dans la coque juste avant que Volker le confirme.

« Concentrez la puissance sur les boucliers avant » ordonna Young.

Sans signe avant-coureur ni raison particulière, Rush puisa brutalement dans la réserve d'énergie que le Destiny tenait à sa disposition et bondit sur ses pieds. Young suivit involontairement le mouvement sur quelques pas puis Rush lui échappa, se dégageant habilement en ne lui laissant entre les mains que sa veste ouverte. Le temps que Young comprenne ce qui s'était passé, le scientifique avait déjà traversé le poste de commandement.

Personne ne parut avoir remarqué la courte et silencieuse confrontation.

Young fut pratiquement projeté au sol par un nouveau tir ennemi, et il laissa tomber la veste de Rush pour attraper sa radio. « Young pour Greer » dit-il en essayant de chasser toute trace d'inquiétude de sa voix. « Rush se dirige vers la salle du fauteuil. Utilisez tous les moyens nécessaires sauf force létale pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir dans cette chose. »

« Compris » grinça sinistrement Greer.

« Encore combien de temps avant d'entrer dans l'étoile ? » demanda Young à Chloé.

« Trois minutes » cria-t-elle par dessus le vacarme ambiant.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Young sentit Rush allonger le pas. En l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, sa course évolua du boitillement pénible à la marche forcée, puis du petit trot au foutu _sprint_. Il courrait désormais ventre à terre, ne ressentant ni la douleur ni l'air froid dans ses cheveux, les plafonniers éteints éclairant les coursives obscures d'une lumière discrète sur son passage. Bordel. Il était rapide. Rien d'étonnant avec une pareille constitution, une pareille énergie. Rush ne pouvait qu'être rapide.

« Quelle est notre situation ? » s'exclama Young, la lumière cuivrée du poste de commandement contrastant singulièrement avec l'éclairage bleuté des coursives que Rush empruntait à toute vitesse. Young avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur le poste de commandement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller mentalement la progression du scientifique. Rush avait pratiquement atteint la salle du fauteuil et une partie de Young, celle qui ressentait l'attraction du fauteuil et l'atroce pression du Destiny, désirait _désespérément_ qu'il y parvienne enfin.

« Les boucliers sont réduits à trente pourcent, avec des brèches localisées larges comme nos navettes » répondit Eli, les yeux rivés sur ses moniteurs. « Leurs vaisseaux continuent de nous canarder. Ils savent que leurs tirs peuvent passer nos défenses. »

Rush se rappela brutalement à la conscience de Young qui réprima difficilement un sursaut de surprise. Le scientifique n'avait remarqué Greer qu'au moment où le sergent s'était jeté sur lui. Ils heurtèrent durement le métal du pont, et Greer eut le temps d'épingler ses deux bras au sol avant que Rush comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Le scientifique dut faire un effort colossal pour repousser l'attraction du Destiny et renouer ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec la réalité. Greer était à deux doigts de l'immobiliser définitivement quand Rush, mu par une force insoupçonnée, agrippa son avant-bras.

« Ils changent de stratégie » cria Volker, ses cheveux brillants d'un rouge incandescent à la clarté teintée de l'étoile, qui obstruait désormais la totalité des baies du poste de commandement.

« C'est-à-dire ? » beugla Young en retour, essayant d'ignorer la lutte que se livraient Rush et Greer dans un coin de sa tête.

« Ils jouent les kamikazes » expliqua Volker en hurlant pour couvrir le vacarme des alarmes qui mugissaient de partout. « Ils envoient leurs vaisseaux s'écraser contre nos boucliers. »

« Lâchez-moi » ordonna froidement Rush, sa voix se frayant brutalement un chemin dans la conscience de Young tandis que le scientifique, encore étendu sur le métal gelé du pont dans un simple t-shirt en coton, braquait un Beretta directement sur Greer. Il tenait l'arme à seulement quelques _centimètres_ de la tête du sergent.

« Vous ne me tuerez pas, Doc » assura tranquillement Greer. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Autour d'eux, la pénombre se fit oppressante.

« Je n'hésiterai pas » rétorqua Rush. « Vous menacez la sécurité de ce vaisseau et de son équipage, et je n'aurait aucun scrupule à vous sacrifier pour nous sauver tous. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, alors vous feriez mieux de décider rapidement si vous allez continuer à suivre aveuglément les ordres du colonel Young ou si vous êtes prêt à me faire confiance. »

Greer le scruta pensivement pendant plusieurs secondes puis consentit à le lâcher, se relevant lentement avant d'aider Rush à en faire autant.

« Bordel » siffla Young entre ses dents serrées.

« La coque ne supportera pas une autre brèche » s'affola Eli, ramenant l'attention de Young sur le poste de commandement fourmillant d'activité anxieuse. « Nos boucliers sont trop faibles. Ils ne supporteront peut-être pas la traversée de l'étoile. »

« Est-ce qu'on a assez d'énergie pour repasser en VSL ? » questionna Young.

« Non » répondit Eli et, même si le mot n'avait pas été prononcé fort, il parut se répercuter dans toute la salle.

Au fond de l'esprit de Young, le fauteuil brillait dangereusement dans la pénombre.

« Maintenez la trajectoire » ordonna fermement Young, et l'activité du poste de commandement reprit de plus belle. « Dans combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il à Chloé.

« Vingt secondes. »

Un autre drone traversa les boucliers et s'écrasa contre la coque non loin du poste de commandement. Chloé fut projetée de son siège et Young dut s'agripper au bras de son fauteuil pour ne pas connaître le même sort.

« Dix secondes » annonça Chloé en se relevant péniblement.

« Nous avons une nouvelle brèche » gémit Eli, le visage d'un blanc crayeux.

Young avait déjà fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir.

Greer et Rush se trouvait dans la salle du fauteuil. Rush avait déjà commencé à se synchroniser avec le vaisseau et Young ne le percevait plus que par flashs intermittents tandis qu'il s'avançait vers l'interface, comme si la scène se déroulait sous la lumière de stroboscopes. Les portes du sas. La lampe torche de Greer. L'estrade. Sa main sur le bras du fauteuil. Le bourdonnement des condensateurs en train de charger.

Puis plus rien.

« Cinq secondes » souffla Chloé en se tournant vers Eli.

Eli secoua la tête.

Chloé reporta son regard sur l'étoile. « Matt » chuchota-t-elle dans sa radio, la voix cassée.

Ils plongèrent dans la couronne stellaire.

« Les températures internes augmentent » constata Eli d'une voix étrangement calme. « La pression aggrave les avaries de la coque. »

« Bon sang, Rush, faites quelque chose » murmura Young.

Des vortex de plasma se matérialisaient et se dématérialisaient devant la baie avant du poste de commandement.

« Eli » s'exclama Volker. « Eli. Est-ce que tu me peux me confirmer ce que je vois ? On dirait que toute l'énergie solaire entrante est directement redirigée vers les boucliers. Est-ce que tu... »

« Ce n'est pas moi » assura Eli en se dévissant le cou pour jeter un œil aux données de Volker.

« On va s'en sortir alors ? » demanda Chloé dans le silence qui suivit. « Les températures internes ont l'air de se stabiliser. »

« Hm. Sans vouloir vous donner de faux espoirs, ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'on va s'en sortir » confirma prudemment Eli. « Il doit y avoir un protocole spécial pour... » Il s'interrompit. Son regard se posa un instant sur Young encore assis dans le fauteuil de commandement et balaya le reste du poste pour finalement venir se fixer sur le pont aux pieds de Young, là où se trouvait la veste de Rush. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il détourna les yeux. « Il doit y avoir un protocole. »

« Programmez la nouvelle trajectoire » ordonna Young.

« La traversée va durer cinq heures » annonça Chloé. « Ça nous laisse largement assez de temps pour recharger nos accus, à condition qu'Eli et moi réussissions à nous garder à distance des zones de turbulence. »

« Bien » commenta Young en essayant d'insuffler un minimum d'enthousiasme dans sa sa voix. « Je vais retrouver Brody et jeter un œil sur ces brèches, histoire de voir si on peut y faire quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Eli, contacte-moi en cas de besoin. »

« Bien sûr » acquiesça Eli.

Young attendit d'avoir quitté le poste de commandement pour sortir sa radio. « Young pour Greer » appela-t-il à voix basse.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur » répondit Greer d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, parfaitement professionnelle.

« Restez avec lui. »

Il y eut un court silence sur la ligne.

« Compris. »

-oOo-

Une heure et demi plus tard, Young aidait Scott et James à reconnecter les câblages les plus cruciaux d'une des zones endommagées du Destiny sous la direction de Brody. Tous quatre s'étaient dispersés dans les coursives du flanc tribord du vaisseau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Young se retrouvait réellement seul.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le vaisseau retrouver sa température normale. Le métal du pont n'était plus gelé au toucher. Après tant de jours de pénombre et de froid, c'était un changement bienvenu.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il devait exécuter et non sur son impression d'avoir encore et toujours pris les mauvaises décisions.

Il aurait dû laisser Rush partir sans essayer de le retenir. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts de la catastrophe.

« Arrêtez de vous torturer les méninges » fit une voix familière dans son dos. « Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Young sursauta, lâchant la pince qu'il utilisait pour dénuder les câbles sectionnés.

« Non » gronda-t-il en se tournant vers l'IA. « C'est hors de question. Tu ne peux pas prendre _son_ apparence. C'est beaucoup trop _déroutant_ pour _tout le monde_. Bordel. La situation est déjà bien assez compliquée. »

Rush haussa un sourcil, comme vaguement surpris par la réaction enflammée de Young. Le scientifique paraissait remarquablement bien mis. Ses cheveux avait été coupés, ses vêtements étaient propres, professionnels et peut-être même _neufs_. Rush adressa un sourire en coin à Young et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche poitrine.

« Vous pensez que je suis l'IA. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Vous n'avez aucun moyen de le vérifier alors quelle importance ? »

Il alluma une cigarette.

Young le regarda fixement.

« Ce que vous voyez est une projection de moi-même » expliqua Rush avec un accent d'autosatisfaction. « Ce n'est pas si différent de l'interface que j'ai créée sur la navette, sauf qu'au lieu de vous attirer dans les systèmes, je me projette hors des systèmes. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir une cigarette. Elles ne sont pas réelles, du moins pas dans le sens classique du terme. »

« Je ne fume pas » répondit un peu stupidement Young, les sourcils froncés.

« Tant mieux pour vous. C'est une très mauvaise habitude. »

« Il y a une raison à votre présence, ou vous aviez juste envie de m'emmerder ? » Young en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette projection ressemblait trop à Rush pour ne pas être lui. L'IA était bonne comédienne, mais certainement pas à ce point.

« Les Nakai viennent de se montrer » l'informa Rush. « Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez le savoir. »

« Merde » lâcha Young.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter » assura Rush en s'adossant au mur juste à côté du panneau que Young avait ouvert pour travailler. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. « Ils sont en train de traquer la navette. Quand ils auront découvert que ce n'est qu'un leurre, ils pourront peut-être déterminer la trajectoire approximative du Destiny, mais je doute qu'ils soient capables de calculer notre position avec suffisamment de précision pour organiser une embuscade à notre point de sortie. Quoi qu'il en soit... » conclut-il en haussant les épaules. « Restez tout de même sur vos gardes. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de vous retenir » murmura Young. « J'avais tort. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit Rush d'une voix étonnamment douce. « Ne vous blâmez pas pour ce qui n'est pas arrivé. »

« Je vous trouve différent » remarqua Young. « Quand vous êtes sous cette forme. »

« Je suis mieux, peut-être » proposa aimablement Rush.

« Mieux, je n'en sais rien » corrigea Young d'un ton sceptique. « Mais moins souffrant et moins... tourmenté, certainement. »

« Moins emmerdant, vous voulez dire » rectifia Rush avec un petit sourire triste. « C'est clairement une amélioration. Je suis donc mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda brutalement Young. « Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez à ce tas de ferraille ? Vous êtes une _personne_. Votre place est avec les_ humains_, pas avec les circuits de ce foutu vaisseau. »

« Une partie de moi a sa place parmi les humains » admit Rush. « Mais cette partie... décline. »

« Pourquoi vous ne vous battez pas ? » s'exclama Young. « Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes un membre de cet équipage. Vous êtes un membre de cette _famille_. On a besoin de vous. Est-ce que vous n'y accordez vraiment _aucune_ importance ? »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Alors combattez ce putain de vaisseau, Rush. Aidez-moi à _ramener_ l'équipage sur Terre. _Rentrez_ avec nous. »

« Ce n'est pas une option qui m'est offerte, Everett. »

« Si, c'en est une. »

« Pourquoi, parce que _vous_ l'avez décidé ? » Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans la voix de Rush, juste une pointe d'amusement un peu nostalgique tandis qu'il levait les yeux pour croiser le regard de Young.

Young détourna les yeux. « Est-ce que vous allez vous souvenir de cette conversation ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« J'en doute sincèrement. »

« Alors écoutez-moi attentivement, fils de pute » gronda-t-il. « Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous _arracher_ à ce putain de vaisseau. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour enrayer la destruction progressive de Nicholas Rush. Que ça vous rentre dans le crâne, espèce de connard fataliste new-age et fumeur de Dunhill de mes fesses. »

« Je... » débuta Rush avec une grimace vexée. Avant qu'il puisse riposter, James surgit dans la coursive et il disparut purement et simplement.

« Je suis sérieux » cracha Young à l'emplacement vide. « Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. »


End file.
